YuGiOh!, Past Repeating: Season 2
by xyugiohluvrx
Summary: Battle City is coming up and there's a new evil around the corner. Sarah's and Yami's bond will need to be strong for the upcoming battle they have to compete in. Will they accomplish? Read to find out. Hunters are everywhere... you've been warned...
1. Character Introduction

**Latest ****Revision****: 28/06/12**

**~* ****S****A****R****A****H ****W****I****N****D**** *~**

**Name****: **Sarah Wind (You'll learn something about her name that's important in season 2)

**Age****:** Same age as the gang. So I believe... 16. But she's a 5,000 year old spirit.

**Alias****: **The Pharaoh's Guardian

**Looks:** Flaming red hair that reaches just above her hips and blazing scarlet red eyes. As skinny and weightless as the gang. Her height reaches just a centimetre below the Pharaoh's (not including his hair).

**Personality****:** She's very happy and out-going around her family and friends, but when on duty or in a dangerous position, she's serious and determined. She holds the same assertive composure as the Pharaoh during those moments and won't let anyone with a weapon or dark intentions to kill the Pharaoh come within striking distance of him. When thinking of her late family, she feels pain in her heart and tries not to show any tears.

**Family****:** She has - had - a mother, father, and an older brother by two years. Please use the reference picture on my profile to see their looks. [More on family in the History section of Sarah's profile.]

**Important****Items****:** She holds the _**Millennium **__**Locket**_ which can not be passed down like any other Item, meaning it's only hers. It holds all her magical power. It was first given to her by her parents when she was born and since then, she has never taken it off. When she became Guardian of the Pharaoh, her Locket was turned into a Millennium item; being infused with the same powers as all the other Items.

Her weapon is a blood red _**staff**_ that turns into a _**sword**_ when she needs it. It's nearly her height. (I'll try and put up a picture of it when I can in my profile.)

In her wallet, she keeps the key to her apartment and a _**family **__**picture**_ which the Egyptian Gods made for her just so she could keep remembrance. Even if they were kept in her heart, she still needed solid proof that she did have a family. (You know how some characters in stories forget about what someone looks like after a long period of time and they keep a picture? Same type of thing here.) If you want to see a picture of it, the link for it is on my profile..

During season 2, Sarah received an _**LG **__**cell **__**phone**_ so she could keep in touch with the gang more easily. Plays important parts in season 2. If you want to see a picture of it, the link is on my profile.

**Skills****:** Sarah has the ability to control the _**elements**__**: **__**fire**__**, **__**earth**__**, **__**air**__**, **__**and**__**water**_ from her magics study back in Ancient Egypt. During Duelist Kingdom, her powers were a little weak because of her being reborn but by the end, they're stronger. She's also mastered _**healing**_spells. Along with magic, she has _**weapon**__** - **__**to**__** - **__**weapon**__**fighting**_ skills.

**History****:** When she was young, a war hit Egypt during the time of Yami's father's reign. During that war, her brother was kidnapped. Her parents and she looked around everywhere for him, but there was no sign. Then later in the same week, the same person came back for another war and in this one, her parents disappeared, leaving Sarah to think they were dead. She was then cared for by a family friend, Isis; a member of the Pharaoh's Court. She proposed her for the duty of the Pharaoh's Guardian and when she graduated from her magics school, in which she learned of the elemental spells and combat, she became the Guardian.

More plot twists will occur throughout the fanfic. Thanks. ^^

I will put the story in first person view. And I'm going to change the first season into first person view too, when I get the chance. Thanks for reading! ^^

**IF ****YOU ****WANT** to see stuff in a little more detail, please message me or check my profile. I've also added links to pictures of some people and monsters in my fanfiction on my profile. Thanks again! ^^

**PICTURES****: **If you want to see reference pictures of anything, or anyone, please check my profile. Please don't hesitate to message me about any other reference pictures that you would like to see. Thank you. ^^

I hope you enjoy this fanfic! :D


	2. A Sealed Package and a Cloaked Thief

**Rewritten: (28/10/13)**

Battle City is coming up and there's a new evil around the corner. Sarah and Yami's bond will need to be strong for the upcoming battle they have to compete in. Will they accomplish? Read to find out. Hunters are everywhere... you've been warned...

**Author's Note: **HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! ^^ How are ya today? I feel amazing! Wanna know why? I'm starting a new season! *fireworks explode in the air* Oh yeah! I'm really excited! I know this might not be such an accomplishment, but to me, it kinda is because I've realized how much I really love the show and writing. ^^ So... on with it then! This is the first chapter to Yu-Gi-Oh!, Past Repeating: Season 2! Hope you like it! ^^ Love you all! You guys are awesome! ^^ Thank you so much for reading and staying with me this far! :)

**Is this chapter rewritten?: **Yes, it is!

Yes! Another rewrite and not to mention characters making more sense and are more into, well, their own character. xD I realized a little ways into Battle City that I didn't want Sarah to swear - at least not in English. She shouldn't have to. So I'm going to change that bit in all the chapters. Also, fix my grammar, sentence structure and even the rocky movements of words throughout the story. I hope it'll make more sense! Thank you so much for reading. :)

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of this either. Thanks. ^^ -

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 1**

"This can't be happening..." I looked over at the mirror one more time. My reflection stared back at me with the same amount of venom I was giving the mirror. I wasn't happy that morning.

"What in Ra's name..." My uniform was fine yesterday. This morning, a Monday morning too, I was changing into my uniform to find the skirt halfway up my thighs and the blouse not even being able to be comfortably pulled over my shoulders. So with a different t-shirt on, I decided to take a closer look at the skirt to confirm my theory. As I looked into the mirror to find the source of my problems, I sighed. Yup. I had used too much hot water in the wash.

This was great. Things getting complicated? Yes, it was the best.

"Now what...?" I murmured, hanging my head backwards to look up at the ceiling with my hands placed on my hips. The only thing I could do at that very moment was simply change into something else and then get a replacement uniform. I had no idea how to fix shrunken clothes. This was the price I paid for using technology I had never known about before this year.

I groaned for a good two seconds. I was already so close to being late. I was supposed to be walking to school right now, but instead I was stuck in this fiasco. Instead of standing there like an idiot any longer, I began taking off the uniform and folding it carefully. Then I reached into my open drawers and brought out a pair of boy blue shorts and a long white t-shirt. When I had finished putting them on, I looked into the mirror to double check if the shorts didn't have a problem, even though they weren't in the same laundry load. With a sigh of relief after finding that they were fine, I stuffed the uniform into my school bag and picked up a hair band from off the dresser. I didn't exactly like the skirt anyways. Maybe Téa and allthe other girls at the high school could pull it off, but I definitely could not.

"I'm gonna be late for the soccer game," I grumbled quietly to myself, tying my hair up.

There was a game everyone was attending to this morning to show support for the first game of the season. I didn't want to miss it because I just absolutely loved the sport. It was fun to watch and play. I pocketed my wallet into my shorts' pocket and grabbed my shoulder bag that's now holding not only my school books and notebooks but also the school uniform. I was just about to turn off the lights when the doorbell, unexpectedly, rang. I dropped my shoulder bag onto the floor beside me and stared at the door I was about to open just seconds after I had shut off the lights.

Who could that be? I knew if someone from the gang wanted to come over, they would've called first. Unless it was my birthday and they wanted to surprise me, but today, I wasn't turning a year older.

I waited silently for any footsteps, signs of speech or of movement. When I couldn't hear anything, not even a breath, I decided to open the door. If no one rang the bell for a second time or even knocked, then that probably meant the person had left. Still, very cautiously, I opened the door wide and looked around. When my gaze fell to the floor, I froze.

There, on the porch steps, was a small box as big as a shoe box, but it was white cardboard.

Staring at it astonished, I wondered who it was from. I slowly bent down and picked it up. It didn't seem at all that heavy which kept me thinking. Then I looked around the perimeters to the complex. If there was somebody who wanted me to have this box, then the person responsible should still be around to see if I found it or not. When I couldn't see anything suspicious, I brought it into the apartment. My first thought about the box was to open it after school. That I shouldn't be anymore closer to being late than I already was, but the eerie and mysterious feeling it gave me made my curiosity run wild.

I used some scissors to cut the tape off. After I had thrown that away, I started opening the box. There was a dusty smell to it which seemed familiar to me. There was an envelope at the top. I took that out first and left the cloth insulator to hide the rest of the contents. The rough paper also felt familiar. I've seen this before, maybe even written on something like this too. I slipped my finger under the flap and flipped it open. I carefully picked out the parchment from inside and carefully, yet eagerly somehow, began reading. It was a letter.

"Dear Sarah. I have enclosed the following items in the box you have now opened: A Duel Monsters' card and a cell phone. (My heart jumped in surprise. A cell phone?) The card is meant to be given to the Pharaoh when you've become closer to him. It will come in great need in the days to come. The cell phone is so you can keep in touch with your new friends. I have read the many letters you have sent me and am so very proud of your achievements. A skateboard and a boy's clumsiness have made you meet the Pharaoh's host and his friends. I am grateful for Destiny leading you to them. They seem nice, from your many adventures together that you've written to me about, and I believe they are the people to help you with the upcoming tensions. Now it's just a matter of time until Destiny helps you again. I have a great understanding and very bad feeling that an evil is stirring. It might be the same evil from before. Stay on your guard and good luck with the Pharaoh, his memories, and friends. I'm proud of you Sarah, and I know you won't disappoint me. I know I might not be the exact same as Isis, not being in Ancient Egypt and all, but I still have all her memories and feelings. I love you Sarah, and I hope I'll see you soon. -Ishizu."

The last couple of lines made me cry. The beautiful, cursive writing was indeed Ishizu's, no doubt about it. How could I have missed that? I rummaged around in the box, moving the cloth about trying to find the rest of the package. I pulled out a smaller box, almost as big as my hand, and began opening it. In my hand was a sleek, black phone. The charger for it was in the box next to it. I curiously looked it over and found out that it was an LG slide phone. I smiled with joy, partially because I've never had a phone before, and it seemed exciting. I sure hoped Ishizu was paying with the money in my bank and not with her own just to be nice. Before my body and soul were about to be sealed, I made sure to get that subject cleared. I turned the phone on and the first screen that popped up told me my number. Curiously, I matched the sequence to the set of letters and numbers on the dialing pad of the house phone, wondering if maybe there was a hidden word in the number that will help me memorize it. The numbers spelled out "A-1 Guardian". I blinked. Then I laughed quietly to myself. Ishizu...

Next, I found another small box that was the same as the first one. I guess Ishizu didn't want to take any chances. She could have wrapped the whole box in bubble wrap too if she had wanted to. I held it in my hand for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and began opening the box. It was nerve wracking to see which card Ishizu wanted to give Yami. It might as well have been as important as the law. Indeed as Ishizu said, there was a Duel Monsters' card inside, but at the sight of it, I nearly dropped said item.

The picture showed a girl from her thighs up. She had her hips to one side and her arms crossed. Her armour was a mix of colours of actual metals, bronze and gold. Her face seemed to be covered by a helmet going around her head, but I saw her long, flaming red hair billowing behind her in the wind. Her eyes were an intense scarlet as if they would burn your own eyes if you kept your gaze fixed long enough. They were so familiar...

Then it hit me. Running into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and held up the card next to my reflection. My breath caught in my throat. Our eyes were the same. The same intense, burning red eyes. It was then that I realized who this girl could have been. If my suspicion wasn't enough, the title of the card said it all.

"The Pharaoh's Guardian," I said quietly, a small smile on my face. That title meant the world to me. It was everything I've ever worked for. Now that I had it, it felt like I accomplished more than half my life.

I saw something shimmering in the edge of my vision. My eyes came to rest at the box still in my hand. I looked inside and pulled out another piece of parchment from the letter. It had the same delicate writing of Ishizu's.

""Bind a portion of your soul with the card..."" I read aloud so I would understand. It looked important to me because the lines were strict and sharp. ""That way, when he plays this card, you're by his side no matter where you are."" I smiled at the piece of paper in my hand and tenderly kissed it, feeling the same dusty scent come off it. "Thank you, Ishizu," I whispered, still smiling. I carefully placed the smaller boxes back into the bigger one that was still sitting on the kitchen counter. My eyes just happened to land on the LCD clock on the stove top and I nearly tripped over my own two feet. Ra... fifteen minutes until the game.

I cursed quietly in Ancient Egyptian and started running into the hallway. I quickly slipped the phone into my shoulder bag along with my wallet. Then I grabbed my thigh sheathe from off the coat rack and strapped it onto my right leg. My deck was already inside. I gave the card Ishizu gave me one last look before slipping it in with the rest of my deck, near the back so I would know where it was. Then I raced out of the apartment, locked the door, and started down the sidewalk, booking it down the side of the road.

As I was running through the first intersection, I smiled to myself thinking about how lost I would have been without Ishizu to help me out. I knew I needed to thank her properly. Maybe a dinner. Hopefully soon. I could visit her as well. Settling in took its time but now I think I really should go out and see her.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, realizing that I would be there on time thanks to the clock on my phone, I felt something tickling my skin just above my shoulders. I scratched at the back of my neck irritably and continued my way ignoring it. I heard something else like laughter, but I thought that maybe it was the bird chirping to its friend on a nearby tree. They flew by, on their way to a school free life. I sighed slightly at the unfairness.

Suddenly the tickling sensation came back. I rubbed at the back of my neck furiously this time in hopes of getting rid of whatever it was that was causing it. When I felt my hand hit something else other than my shoulder, I yelped and quickly turned on my heel, raising my arms in battle stance. I blinked at the two people behind me.

It was Téa and Yugi, both doubled over with laughter. They were both holding their stomachs in a rough battle to try and calm themselves, but as it seemed, they couldn't help it. I humphed.

"Mornin' Yugi, Téa," I greeted with a murmur, but a smile showed up anyway. It was pretty funny. "How are you?"

"Good," Yugi said after managing to stop his laughter. Téa let out one final giggle before saying her own response.

"Good morning, Sarah!" she said, her bubbly personality kicking in. "I'm all right, what about you?"

I smiled. "I'm pretty good," I said as I took a starting step for our walk to school. "You guys really got me this morning."

Yugi smiled. "It's pretty hard to usually get you like that, so I'm feeling pretty proud of myself and Téa." I playfully glared at the boy.

"Oh, really? Well, you'd better not get used to it. There isn't going to be a regular schedule for this," I smirked. Yugi sweat dropped.

"Hey, Sarah, where's your uniform?" Téa asked, noticing my difference in clothing to hers.

I scratched the side of head, remembering my struggle into the skirt in the first place. I sweat dropped before answering. "Er... the skirt shrunk in the wash," I said pathetically while blushing just the tiniest bit from embarrassment.

"So, you're going to get a new one?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Yup," I replied. "I don't want Téa coming up with all the female influence of the group." Téa and Yugi blinked as I smiled innocently at the two.

"Ahem. Would you three like your fortunes told?" A man's voice suddenly asked us from our left. We stopped walking to see what the man was talking about. He was dressed in a violet cloak with the hood pulled over. He was sitting behind a small table draped with a purple cloth and a ball of crystal clear glass sat in the middle. He was one of those side attractions that usually popped up in the middle of the street asking for business. Or he could have just been someone curiously spreading his power around.

"Pardon...?" I asked with question. I didn't understand why he would want to sit in the middle of the block being a fortune teller. He could have just as easily set up his booth near the other shops, but this guy was sitting in front of a dark alley which didn't make any sense. My Locket sent a wave of warmth throughout my body for some reason, in warning. This was suspicious. It usually reacted to Millennium Items.

"I can tell you what Fate has in store for you," the man said pointedly. "All I have to do is hold a personal item and the truth can be told." I watched his eyes scan us for a second.

"Hey, maybe this man can help," Yugi said, looking at Téa with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

I blinked at the other, wondering what he was talking about.

"I was talking to Téa on the way here about how the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle said something about the future being unclear to him," said Yugi a little sadly. "He seems... troubled and unsure."

My eyes widened slightly at the mention of the Pharaoh. "You mean... he's stressed? About his future?" I know I should have said something more. I didn't think about how this would have affected him physically. I may have to expose myself soon. I must if I ever wished to help him.

Yugi nodded and turned to face the cloaked man. "Can you really tell the future?" he asked. The man simply gave him a smile and nodded.

"Of course, I can" he said. "But I need some sort of connection first."

I watched him shift a little before saying his last sentence. "Your necklace would do nicely." I saw a small sneer on the man's face and my heart almost dropped.

He didn't seem like a regular fortune teller.

"My Puzzle?" Yugi asked, taking hold of the said item. "You don't understand, this means a lot to me." I watched Yugi think about this decision even more. I knew he wouldn't want to put the Pharaoh in danger but he also wanted answers for his friend. This man was suspicious, and Yugi must have realized because he seemed hesitant.

"Then I can't tell you anything," the man said defiantly. I saw Yugi's body tense. This man was putting him in a tight position where if he didn't get a certain item, he wouldn't provide any services. I looked at Yugi carefully. He began taking off the Puzzle from around his neck.

"Think about it first," I said quickly. Téa nodded.

"Be careful," she said. I didn't know how but there was a kind of dark aura around him. I mean... it wasn't his own. It was somebody else's. That didn't make any sense.

Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle securely in his hands as he thought over whether to give this unknown man his treasure or not, and just for a supposed glimpse of the future.

I heard the man suddenly growl in frustration. It surprised me but I didn't move back. "If you won't hand it over to me," he said, gritting his teeth together, now standing up, "then I'll just take it by force!"

Suddenly the man knocked the table over, sending the crystal ball in Yugi's direction. I wasted no time rushing up to Yugi and pulling him out of the way. We moved out of the way in time, just as the crystal ball smashed into a million tiny pieces on the concrete floor where Yugi was just seconds before. Out of the fall, I didn't have enough time to look up and see the man reaching his arms to Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He quickly snatched it out of his hands and turned to run straight into the empty alley behind him. That coward... he had that alley picked for his escape route! Nobody takes the Puzzle away from the Pharaoh's host... he was going to pay...

"He's got it!" Yugi realized in horror as he saw his empty hands. Then he watched the mysterious man disappearing deep into the alley and started sprinting in after him.

I turned to Téa. "I'll make sure Yugi's safe," I said to her. I realized I was a bit calmer than her. Sure a man we didn't know stole the Millennium Puzzle just now, but I learned never to panic, only act quickly. Téa's eyes were widened in utter shock and disbelief. "You go get some help."

The brunette's expression changed to one of calmed determination, but it still held concern. She nodded nonetheless. "Got it," she said. "Be careful, Sarah." I nodded as well, and with that being said, we tore down our separate ways.

As I was running down the alley looking for Yugi, I had only one thought in my mind: What could that fake fortune teller possibly want with an ancient artifact? How dare he even try to steal the Millennium Puzzle! AND succeed! He was going to pay once I got my hands on him.

I found Yugi staring at the walls of the twisting and irregular streets. I caught up to him at last and quickly tried catching my breath from the run.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. He was looking at each wall, but I still didn't understand.

"He wants us to follow him," he said in disbelief. It was then that I noticed the arrows. Someone drew red arrows on blank pieces of paper pointing down the length of the street, deeper into the unknown. They were all over the place, all pointing to one direction. That was what Yugi was looking at.

"That coward... he has something planned..." I glared. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll get it back. I'm not about to give up yet."

Yugi nodded and stared ahead, into the path all the arrows were pointing at. "Neither am I," he said. I nodded at his determination. Then we started running into the direction being pointed to, not knowing where we will end up. I just wished I could have reacted fast enough to prevent the man from stealing the Millennium Puzzle, but at least Yugi's safe. The Pharaoh will be too. If the man had wanted to harm him, he would have done it already, but instead, he's taken it with him somewhere.

We just have to stop him.

* * *

**(Latest) Author's Note: **Yes! Another rewrite and not to mention characters making more sense and are more into, well, their own character. xD I realized a little ways into Battle City that I didn't want Sarah to swear - at least not in English. She shouldn't have to. So I'm going to change that bit in all the chapters. Also, fix my grammar, sentence structure and even the rocky movements of words throughout the story. I hope it'll make more sense! Thank you so much for reading. :)

**(First) Author's Note: **OH HELLS YEAH! That was so much faster updating! XD lol Hope you liked the first chapter for YuGiOh!, Past Repeating: Season 2! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, messaged, favourited, alerted, or read my fanfic! If you've done any of the above, you've helped me get back on my feet and type up the chapters! I've been extremely busy these past few months, what with it being the end of the school year, then summer and me going somewhere, and now the beginning of anther school year—you guys are so awesome for waiting and being so patient! Thanks so much everyone! Enjoy the rest of Season 2 and my YuGiOh! Fanfic! ^^ Seea ya around! Oh and rviews for this chapter are very much appreciated! Thanks guys! ^^

_Who was this man..._


	3. Yugi vs a Not-So-Mystery-Duelist

**Rewritten: (27/12/13)**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm back! Isn't this going by a little bit faster? I think it is. I mean, lately understood chemistry so maybe the updating is going faster because of some stress disappearing. Oh yeah! XD lol. Enjoy this next chapter for Season 2! And thanks to those of you who reviewed for the first chapter! That was so heart warming to see them after just posting it! XD It was quite ironic too. :P lol jk. Hope this one's good! ^^ Thanks! ^^

**Summary:** Somebody stole the Millennium Puzzle! What could they possibly want with it? Sarah and Yugi weren't going to go easy on whoever was behind this. His cloak was strange, and an aura Sarah hadn't felt before radiated off of him like a fever. There was strong magic in play. Would they be able to seek it through?

**Is this chapter rewritten?: **Yes, it is!

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of this either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 2**

Yugi and I were walking down the twisted alleyway, thinking since the cloaked man wanted us to follow him, we should take a little time to course our way through this maze. It wasn't long before we found ourselves facing a worn out shack in the middle of a small clearing, hidden between buildings for who knew how long. The wood it was made of was now dark and chipped with wear, and the whole shack looked like it was barely standing. Except for some beams keeping it up from collapsing.

I clenched my fists in fury. The man who stole the Puzzle was beyond those doors. We saw one last arrow drawn on the wall beside the loose planks. Who else could have put it there? That man was going to pay for ever laying his _eyes_ on the Millennium Item.

We walked up to the doors. Before opening them, I placed a gentle hand onto Yugi's chest to keep him slightly behind me. He blinked at my sudden reaction, but what I said made him well aware instead of confused.

"Just because I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle's Guardian, that doesn't mean that I won't protect you as well," I said. I showed him a small but confident smile, which earned me a nod and smile back. Together, we pushed open the doors and went inside.

It was dark. Dark and evil. I felt a shadowy presence in the room and it made me shiver. Again, that same two-person feeling came back. I didn't understand it at all. Even if I couldn't, I didn't even think of letting my guard down for one second.

"We know you're in here!" I shouted into the darkness as clearly as I could. What a coward to hide in the dark.

"Show yourself!" came Yugi's shout next. We looked around, but found nothing.

Suddenly a spotlight appeared in the middle of the room. It shown down on an object that we wanted back safe. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was attached to a pole that was lodged into a blue wall of some sort.

"So… you finally decided to show up," sneered the man's voice somewhere nearby. I strained my eyes to look through the darkness to catch a glimpse of the man, but found nothing.

"Give me back the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi yelled, taking a step forward.

"It's not yours to take!" I said, trying my best to back my friend up. The man only chuckled malignantly.

"Unless I win it in a duel, of course," the man suddenly said. My eyes widened with the lights being turned on to completely illuminate the old warehouse.

There was a dueling platform sitting in the middle. The man we faced earlier and tried to find was standing on the opposite end from the doors we just entered from. There was a perimeter storey near the roof of the shack and a bunch of generators sat comfortably next to one wall as if they didn't give a care to the world. What scared me into keeping my eyes open was the Millennium Puzzle hanging to one side of the platform.

This man was not ordinary. He knew how to obtain a Millennium Item. In order for someone to have one of them and be able to use it on their own, they have to beat the original owner in a duel. Just who _was_ this guy?

"So… you want a duel for it?" I smirked and pulled out my deck from my thigh sheathe, forgetting for a moment of the card Ishizu gave me that was at the bottom of it. I dropped my shoulder bag onto the floor by my feet. "Then let's go. I have had it up to here with your demented attitude."

The man shot up a hand signalling me to stop. I was about to step onto the platform. "Not you, guardian," he said, smirking slyly. My breath hitched. He knew who I was too?

"You of all people should know the ancient scriptures," he continued in his slick tone. "It's said that the owner of the Item has to duel for it. Don't you know?"

"I know perfectly well!" I almost spat. "But I don't want Yugi..."

"... To lose the duel?" The man chuckled darkly. My anger only boiled. He wanted me to be angry. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of that.

"I trust him," I said finally, my anger slowly subsiding. I knew he was trying to push me around so I would do something stupid and have him to win the Item automatically, but I wouldn't let that happen. I had to stay calm.

I turned a bit to give Yugi a soft look. "I know you would never let anything happen to the Puzzle. I just don't want you to get hurt..." My expression suddenly saddened. "But Yugi. He's right. You'll have to duel him in order to get the Puzzle back."

Yugi tried to read my expression, but he couldn't understand what was behind my eyes. I probably looked a little scared. He didn't quite understand the reality of the situation. Whoever won this duel, will keep the Millennium Puzzle forever. That was how Items were given to people in Egypt. The person to win, gets it. Even if Yugi didn't know, I knew in my heart that he wouldn't want to keep his Item out of sight.

Yugi nodded and pulled out his own deck. I put mine back into my thigh sheathe and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't help much here," I sighed. "And the connection between you and Yami might not be strong enough to switch places in order to duel because the Millennium Puzzle is so far from you. I also feel another presence. It won't be safe for Yami to be out here for them to see. But remember, Tristan, Joey, Téa, Yami, and I are by you no matter what." I pointed to his chest then. "In your heart," I said with an encouraging smile. "Good luck."

Yugi's worried expression turned into a hopeful one. "Thanks Sarah," he said. "I'll get the Puzzle back." With that, he went to his side of the duel platform. I watched him cautiously place his school bag onto the floor by his feet and put his deck onto the mat. I stood at the sidelines, ready to give Yugi the encouragement he needed.

Glancing towards the Millennium Puzzle hanging on his side of the platform, Yugi said to the man cloaked in purple, "It was already my Puzzle. I didn't have to say yes to this duel, but I guess I don't have a choice now, since you pinned it up like a trophy." So he drew his hand and started the duel. He glanced nervously towards the Puzzle again and this time it glowed. My Locket glimmered as well, and Yugi looked over his shoulder at me.

That second aura that I felt from the mystery man… it gave me the feeling that we were being watched. I kept my head turned to look at the platform but I actually stole a glance at Yugi's opponent. I tried my hardest to focus my energy on him, to try and pinpoint the location of the second aura, but with no luck. I could only sense the other presence. Unable to find anything at the moment, I went back to watching the duel.

**LP: Mystery Duelist: 2000/Yugi: 2000**

Speaking of the duel, Yugi started his move. "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode," he said, and his monster came to life on his side of the field, holding his sword by his side.

The mystery duelist drew his first card. "I place a monster in defence mode and end my turn," he said in monotone as the chosen card appeared face down and sideways on the field.

"Then I attack your defence!" Yugi threw up his hand. "Celtic Guardian, take out his monster!" he ordered and the elven warrior raised his sword over his head and brought it down with brute force, slashing the card in half. But when the monster he destroyed showed itself, I gasped.

"Cyber Jar!" I said aloud. Then I turned my anxious eyes to Yugi. "That means all the monsters on the field are destroyed!"

Right when I said that, both the Celtic Guardian and the Cyber Jar burst into pixels and disappeared from the field. The mystery duelist chuckled darkly.

"Not only that," he claimed when he placed his hand onto the Graveyard pile after his monster. "But both of us have to discard our entire hands and start fresh!"

Yugi abided by the rules and discarded his whole hand to the graveyard before drawing five more cards. He didn't look happy. His expression showed a mixture of sadness, guilt, and anger. I felt the same emotions running through my veins. I should have been more careful. Maybe then he wouldn't have been in such a situation.

"It also requires both duelists to summon level-4 monsters to the field," I said almost automatically. Now that I became used to playing Duel Monsters from all the practice in Duelist Kingdom, some effects of cards came naturally to me. Especially random ones that I had come across during my time as Modern Sarah. Yugi decided to place his monster face down in defence mode while the mystery duelist summoned Mechanical Chaser and Bugroth, both of them machine monsters.

Something clicked at the back of my mind, like a door being unlocked from a distance. Machine monsters so far. Cyber Jar first, then Mechanical Chaser, and then Bugroth. Those were cards this "mystery duelist" used so far in the game. I know it was the beginning and that it could be a coincidence, but I've seen something like this before.

Then I remembered that stupid blond from Duelist Kingdom who decided to trick Joey into dueling. I glared suspiciously at the cloaked man, taming my anger before stealing a glance towards Yugi. He was looking my way in the same manner. I saw the surprise and anger in his eyes which mirrored my own. Then we gave each other a simple nod.

"You're not a mystery anymore," I said, turning back to give the mystery duelist a triumphant smirk.

"Show yourself!" Yugi cried. "Bandit Keith!"

The man simply smirked as he pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal who he really was. A tall blond with deep blue eyes. He still wore his American bandana over his hair but this time he didn't have his sunglasses. With that cloak draping over him, he looked odd.

Bandit Keith. Didn't think we'd run into him again. But his eyes seemed lifeless.

"You!" I yelled, outraged, pointing at him accusingly. "First you threaten my friends and now you steal a priceless artifact. You are going to pay..."

"This isn't Bandit Keith," The blond suddenly said and I immediately looked confused. What could he possibly be talking about? Wasn't it Keith himself standing before Yugi? Who could forget such a forceful guy? "I'm simply controlling this foolish boy's mind after I found him swimming in the ocean near Duelist Kingdom. He's come in handy so far."

"Wait," Yugi said confused. "Controlling his mind? How?" I couldn't understand it myself. Being able to control people's minds was impossible! Unless...

"... He has a Millennium Item," I said in sudden realization. Yugi cast me a careful glance.

"Another Millennium Item?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded.

"Each Millennium Item made," I began, "had their own ability of sorts. They can each do something different." I closed my eyes and tried to see all the Items in a line-up. I furrowed my brow when I opened my eyes, discouraged. "But I can't seem to remember which one had the ability to control minds. It's eluding me."

Yugi's confused expression tore me. I wish it was easy to explain everything. I knew he understood the gist of who I was, but he probably wanted to know how the Millennium Items were connected as well. He wanted details. He _needed_ them. In order to fully understand the gravity of the situation and be able to help the Pharaoh, he needed to fully understand everything. When I thought about all the things he had to know, the list went right off the page. There's just too much to tell him. I think I was afraid of telling him all at once because it'll seem like too much. Maybe if I told him in bits here and there… during certain situations that were relevant to various concepts… he would remember them better because he'll have a scenario to compare to. He must know that I was trying my best. I was grateful for his patience. He hadn't pushed me after Duelist Kingdom, possibly because of my amnesia. He was also trying to understand the Pharaoh's current state of memory. He didn't know anything about himself and Yugi needed to know that he depended on him. His motivation to help might even grow.

Keith had a Millennium Item. The Pharaoh and I were involved, no questions asked. I hoped that I could tell the Pharaoh who I really was sometime soon, because we need to be aware of each other's presence in order to come up with solutions to our problems. And when I tell him, I will have to confess to the others as well. I wasn't sure how they would take it. I kept it a secret from them all this time, hoping it was for the best until the right time came.

Regardless of what it might do… I had a job. And I couldn't let Yugi or the Pharaoh down. I just hope Grandpa, Téa, Joey, and Tristan will understand...

"Ah, I knew you looked familiar," the man controlling Keith said through him. "At first I thought you were a normal palace guard's reincarnation, but now I know that you are someone completely different. You're the Pharaoh's Guardian, correct? His _personal servant_. Of course you will know about the Millennium Items."

I stood frozen, feeling my blood run cold. I thought he knew who I was completely, when he told me to back off from dueling him, but if he just figured out that I was the Pharaoh's Guardian then he might use it to his advantage _now_. This man knew me. Could he be someone from my past? Or was he someone who was told of who I was? My head was reeling with too many questions. Who in Ra's name was this man? And why did he know me? Why did he know of the Pharaoh and the Millennium Items?

"You are." Keith's small smirk turned into a sly one. "The Ancient Scriptures weren't lying then. You're back from the past. Ready to give your life for the Pharaoh once again?" he asked, menacingly.

That seemed to tick something off inside. He knew of the Ancient Scriptures. He knew of the Pharaoh. He knew of the Millennium Items. In fact, he might even have one. And he knows of the devotion I kept for the Pharaoh.

I shot a quick glance to Yugi. He had his eyes widened in surprise. I bet there were now millions of questions swimming around in his mind too. Ra… what was I going to do?

Suddenly, a smirk pulled at my lips and I couldn't help in containing it. I wasn't going to let this man get to my head, because that was exactly what he wanted me to do. I've had too much training in keeping calm during troubling situations like these to lose my cool now. Especially when all this man did was make us chase him to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere by first stealing what wasn't his to begin with. All he had so far was cheap shots. I wouldn't even be surprised if he was cheating in the duel.

"Of course," I said, crossing my arms, not even fazed by his low-level taunts. "I'm also back to stop scumbags like you from getting what you want."

I thought I saw one of Keith's eyes twitch in annoyance. Score.

"Let's continue this duel then," Keith said, looking down at his hand of cards. He drew his next card. "I summon Machine King in attack mode and its special effect activates automatically; for every machine monster on the field, Machine King's attack power increases by 100 points!"

Machine King's attack points raised to 2500. Then Keith ordered it to attack Yugi's defensive monster, which turned out to be Silver Fang. He disappeared in a shower of pixels.

"Don't worry Yugi," I said, looking at him. He seemed slightly distraught. "You can beat both Bandit Keith and the person controlling him."

Yugi nodded. He drew his card for the turn and then placed another monster in defence mode. I kept my faith in him. If there was something else he could do, he would have done it.

Keith summoned another machine monster to the field, Megasonic Eye, which raised Machine King's attack power to 2600. Then he attacked and destroyed Yugi's defensive minster which was the Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Don't lose focus," I said, seeing his discouraged reaction. "He's just trying to scare you with his huge, burly monsters."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere with destiny, Guardian," Keith said in a low voice.

I glared at him. "It's not interfering if it was meant to be."

The aura around Keith darkened fiercely.

"Just make your move, little Yugi," Keith said venomously, through clenched teeth.

That second presence I felt was definitely the person controlling Keith. So they had a Millennium Item at their disposal to invade minds. That was crazy power in a person's hands. I wished that I could do more to help Yugi than just stand on the sidelines. But I suppose giving advice and lending a supportive hand is just as important as physically doing something.

Yugi drew his next card. As he did, I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"This should get rid of you Machine King," claimed Yugi as he played a series of cards in a combination. "I use Polymerization to fuse Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight together to form Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Gaia appeared onto the field on Curse of Dragon instead of his deep violet steed. Now Yugi had the strongest monster on the field.

"That's it, Yugi!" I cheered. Keith didn't look too happy.

"Attack the Mechanical Chaser!" Yugi told his Champion. Curse of Dragon flew right at the directed monster and with one poke of his lance, Gaia destroyed Keith's monster, bringing Keith's life points 750 points lower.

**LP: Mystery Duelist(Keith): 1250/Yugi: 2000**

"Grr… you'll pay for that!" Keith growled, pounding his fists against the dueling station. As he calmed himself down, he switched all his monsters into defence mode. "I play the magic card Machine Conversion Factory. It allows me to raise any machine monster's attack and defence by 300." He chose to equip the ability to Machine King, making his attack points now at 2900, more than enough to destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion.

"Attack Yugi's monster!" Keith ordered. He didn't put Machine King in defence mode, I noticed. So he could play the magic card and raise his power.

The robot man raised a fist toward the dragon and his rider. His clenched hand flew off his arm like a rocket and bashed Yugi's monster to pieces, reducing his life points.

**LP: Mystery Duelist(Keith): 1250/Yugi: 1800**

I was just as devastated as Yugi was. That was his strongest monster so far and now it went off for an early grave. "If there was one move like that, then there's bound to be more." I still assured. I had to stay strong and keep encouraging Yugi so he wouldn't break down or forfeit. Then I remembered something very faint from one of my adventures during Modern Sarah's time. I was in a classroom, probably acting as a student, which was why I was able to be in a more advanced class with Yugi. "Machines have a huge flaw… based on their chemistry..."

At first Yugi was confused about what I was trying to say. He glanced at his hand, then back at the monsters. Then his gaze fell on me, and his mouth broke into a small grin.

"I get it," he said and I smiled just as broadly. Then he chose two cards from his hand and placed them onto the dueling mat. "I summon the Summoned Skull!"

His skeleton monster materialized onto the field in a flash of lightning, matching in size to Machine King, but not matching in points. Something Keith noticed.

"Are you getting behind in math, little Yugi?" Keith scoffed.

"I'm not done, Keith," Yugi retaliated as he proudly activated his second card which was a magic card. "I play Makiu the Magical Mist!"

Dark clouds formed high above the monsters' heads. Soon they began to roar and a waterfall of rain came pouring down on top of them. All of Keith's monsters' attack points began plummeting down and their colour turned to light brown.

"What? My monsters are rusting!" he yelled in outrage.

"That's right," I said with a smirk, my arms still crossed over my chest. "Like I said; it's a flaw based on chemistry. When metals come into contact with water, they begin to rust. That's why Makui made your monsters weak."

"And now that your monsters are in the middle of a lightning storm," Yugi said, continuing our little 'game' within a game. He had his own smirk dancing across his lips. "They make them lightning rods to channel my monsters' attacks. Summoned Skull, attack Keith's Machine King!"

The demon monster drew his hands together and brought about a ball of electricity through his claws. He shot it directly at his target's chest and made it crumple on contact. His metallic body shattered and was destroyed.

**LP: Mystery Duelist(Keith): 0500/Yugi: 1800**

This was why school was so important.

"Damn… you're a far better duelist than I gave you credit for," Keith said, smirking lethally even after the loss. He must have found Yugi annihilating him funny, thinking that it was all luck, but it was really Yugi's skill defeating Keith and the person controlling him.

"The Millennium Puzzle **will** be mine!" he still claimed.

"Don't count on it!" Yugi said, gritting his teeth. The determination in his eyes almost surprised me. They were almost the same eyes as the Pharaoh when he was up against a predicament.

I saw the edge of Keith's mouth twist in anger and annoyance. "Now that you turn is over," he said, drawing his card. "I can begin mine. First, I play the magic card Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three cards, as long as I discard two." He did just that, and by the look on his face, I got the feeling that we were in trouble. He was smirking.

"Next I play the Zera Ritual magic card," he said, playing his selected card. "To summon my most powerful beast! However, I need to sacrifice my two remaining monsters in order to summon it." The two monsters sitting lonesome on his side of the field disappeared into two balls of light. Slowly, shadows began swirling over one spot on the field and what stood there looked like a blue and black Pterodactyl wearing a purple cape.

"Introducing, Zera the Mant!" Keith began chuckling darkly. "Attack Summoned Skull!" The Pterodactyl creature did what it was told, materializing Yugi's monster into pixel dust. His life points decreased and Keith had the strongest monster on the field.

**LP: Mystery Duelist(Keith): 0500/Yugi: 1500**

I began getting anxious. That monster of Keith's had 2800 attack points. What could beat that? And I still didn't understand why anyone would want to take the Millennium Puzzle for themselves. Just who was it that could possibly want to to control Keith to try and win Yugi's Item? I had so many questions to ask, but no one could answer them. And even if someone could, they might not be willing to. This was getting much more serious.

* * *

**(Latest) Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Yes! The second chapter of Past Repeating 2 has now been cleaned up as well! Making more sense with grammar and running much more smoothly than before. I hope that you agree! Thank you so much for reading! And enjoy the winter holidays! :)

**(First) Author's Note: **Hope you liked that chapter guys! Wow… three day holidays can keep you at this, eh? HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS! I'm so thankful for you guys being there to support me through this story! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! ^^ Reviews are appreciated! ^^

_"... Yugi... Can you hear me?"_


	4. Gone

**Rewritten: (27/12/13)**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! How are ya? Hope you like this next chapter! It's supposed to be a little bit...suspense-y. XD It's not all a duel by the way! Something happens in the end! Read to find out! ^^ Enjoy! ^^ Thank you! :)

**Summary:** The duel is reaching intensity. Someone loses control. Another loses a friend. And one loses hope. Something happens that terrifies Sarah. What will happen to everyone, especially the Pharaoh? Maybe it was Fate…

**Is this chapter rewritten?: **Yes, it is!

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 3**

**CURRENT LP: Keith: 0500/Yugi: 1500**

When I became anxious, I begin pacing a bit or just start moving my feet in random directions. It was a habit I had grown into ever since I could remember. Anxiety was something I dealt with a lot in Egypt, but during life and death situations, I didn't waste my time carelessly walking around. I was well aware it would've cost me my life. This habit first bloomed when I started learning about battle strategies and mapping. I needed to concentrate and moving in a specific beat helped my brain think in various ways.

So as said, I began moving around. You know, the general. Walking briskly a couple paces to the right, then a couple paces to the left. It could have been anxiety or left over energy that I needed to get rid of. More or less in this particular situation, all i felt like doing was jumping Keith.

Said blond now had the strongest monster on the field. Zera the Mant had 2800 attack points. Yugi's Dragon Champion didn't stand a chance in the last turn so it was wiped out. Now he had an empty field, but not an empty strategy.

"Make your move," Keith challenged. I held the hem of my shirt.

"Do _not_ let him taunt you," I said. Yugi nodded once before drawing his card. I watched him look over his hand but a look of disappointment was lined on his face. He played a monster in defence mode.

"Tch," Keith scoffed. "Your deck is weak. For my move, I play Seiyaryu in attack mode. Then I play one card face down and activate a magic card called Stop Defence. Now your defence monster will be switched into attack position!"

Yugi's monster was Koumori Dragon. For a cool monster, it had low attack and defence points and it was wiped out, along with a bit of Yugi's life points.

**LP: Keith: 0500/Yugi: 0400**

I swore under my breath in Ancient Egyptian. This wasn't going well. I crossed my arms and tapped my elbows, wondering what Yugi could do to get himself out of this position. I couldn't find a way for him to counter, but then again, I wasn't Yugi. He was the one who believed the most in the heart of the cards. I continued to give support while the gears in his brain tried to twist in diverse ways to invent a new way to defeat his opponent.

"Your end is near," said Keith.

I shook my head. "You're wrong," I said, my eyes narrowing. "Yugi will win."

Yugi drew his card and played another monster in defence mode. When it was Keith's turn, he attacked the defending monster with Seiyaryu. Mystical Elf was destroyed. It was getting a little harder to believe what I just said with every turn.

Then Keith switched his Zera the Mant into defence mode. I blinked. That was unexpected. Why would he do that? His monster was winning.

Yugi also thought it was weird. Zera was the strongest monster on the field. If he put it into defence mode, then that probably meant something bad. Yugi drew his next card for the turn, cautiously. He looked over his hand and I watched him choose three cards and play them on the field. "I play a magic card face down," he started. "Then I summon Dark Magician in defence mode and play Magical Hats to conceal him!" His Dark Magician appeared onto the field, sparkling to life, and when the four top hats fell from above, he was hidden in one of them. There might be hope for this move; it was a good combination.

"I activate my trap," Keith said suddenly, flipping a card into activation. "Magic Jammer! It lets me negate the effect of a magic card, and I choose your Magical Hats!" His Dark Magician's black top cover wavered away, leaving the monster exposed. I almost growled with frustration.

Then Keith turned over another card. "I also play the magic card, Curse of Fiend! Which switches all monsters on the field from defence to attack, or vice versa." My eyes widened. So that was why he put Zera in defence position! He knew he was going to use that magic card! Funny how he was getting cards to help him with these combinations. I bet he was using the same dirty tricks he used against Joey at Duelist Kingdom. He has officially earned the title of many of my curse words.

Zera the Mant and Dark Magician switched from defence into attack mode, and when Keith ordered his monster to attack, I thought it was all over, but then I remembered Yugi's face down card.

"I activate my own trap, Mirror Force!"

_Excellent move!_ I thought. Now Keith was in for it. Mirror Force repelled the attack back at Keith. It was an awesome move, but I almost celebrated too soon.

"I activate my counter trap card!" Keith cried, turning another of his cards around. "I play Solemn Judgement! Once activated, it negates the effect of a trap card and destroys it from further use. And to use this card, I only have to give up half of my life points. Now Zera, attack Yugi's Dark Magician and rid him from the field, once and for all!"

Zera drew in a breath of air and then shot a stream of energy straight at the Dark Magician. He tried fighting through the attack but it was too strong and he disappeared off the field. Yugi looked devastated. He wanted to see a comforting glance from me, but was too ashamed to look.

**LP: Keith: 0200/Yugi: 0100**

"I'm one step closer to defeating you, Yugi!" Keith chuckled manically. "This is almost over!"

"Yugi..." I said solemnly when I saw his brows creased. Then I glared harshly towards Keith.

"How about now, Guardian?" Keith's mind controller said, tauntingly through his puppet's mouth. "Do you still stay on his side?"

I crossed my arms and kept my glare straight at him. I knew Yugi was watching.

"I'm sticking with him to the end," I stated clearly.

Keith chuckled malignantly, a new idea forming in his head. "The spirit of the Puzzle, or little Yugi?" he asked me.

I growled, the anger within me started get hotter again. I couldn't believe he played such a devilish card! "_Both_ of them, you oversized dolt. Now shut your mouth so Yugi can defeat you-"

Suddenly my Locket glowed and I stopped where I was. I turned my head to look over my shoulder but all I saw was the door to the warehouse behind me. That was strange. I was sure I sensed someone's presence just now. A completely different one.

Keith didn't notice my waver. Or he chose not to. "You hear that, little Yugi?" he asked, the smirk returning to his lips. "She thinks you can win!"

"That's 'cause he will!" I hollered, ignoring the warning my Locket gave me. I thought that maybe if the presence had wanted to be shown, they would've come out into the open. "Now go ahead Yugi! You can do this!"

Yugi gave me a moment's glance before nodding and getting ready to make his next move. When he drew his card, his eyes were showing pure determination. I guessed my yelling helped him. I just wanted it to be clear to Keith that I would help both Yami _and_ Yugi. Not one of them, BOTH of them. How could he even dare to play that manoeuvre? I shook my head, thinking that as long as I thought properly, what he said didn't matter.

"I play a magic card face down," Yugi said, playing his selected card. "Then I play a monster in defence mode. All right, Keith. Let's see what you've got."

The amount of confidence he suddenly had in his voice made me smile. In one adventure, Yami managed to teach him a couple of great things. Confidence and determination. Yugi was on the path to obtaining them. I was… proud.

Mindslave Keith drew his next card, dramatically pulling it off from his deck as if he was ripping it off. "It's time to end this duel!" he said, scanning his eyes through his hand. "And claim the power that is mine!"

What did he mean by that? Did he want the Millennium Puzzle so he could take the power it held? Or… was it Yami's power that he wanted? I was even more anxious now.

He knew… he knew so much…

Just who was this...

"Watch out Yugi!"

Keith sneered. "Too late," he said, and with one flick of his wrist, he played a magic card which he no doubt pulled from out of his sleeve. "I play Tribute to the Doomed! This rare card allows me to destroy any monster on the field by giving up only one card." He did just as the rules specified and directed the effect at Yugi's defence monster, but just in time, Yugi played a counter move.

"Not so fast, Keith!" Yugi revealed his face down card. "I activate Living Arrow! This card takes your magic card, Keith, and sends its effects right back at you!"

An arrow appeared on the field with Tribute to the Doomed attached to its tail. It was shot from an invisible bow right into Zera the Mant. It had such incredible speed, Zera was instantly shattered and finally destroyed.

"Yeah!" I yelled, punching the air above my head. "That's how it's done!" Keith's strongest monster finally went to the Graveyard. I was just about to do a victory dance, when a chill rushed up my spine.

Suddenly the air around us physically changed shape. It was like something unattached itself from the atmosphere in the shack. It was then that I noticed the unfamiliar aura around Keith gone. Before us now stood a very confused looking blond American. The poor guy has probably had the trip of a lifetime. If the second aura, the one that belonged to his mind controller, was gone so suddenly, then link between him and Keith was broken. Now I can only see Keith's aura. But… only another Millennium Item can sever the link… or the controller was suddenly interrupted from wherever he was cowering.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Keith, blinking and looking around. Then he found the cloak he was wearing. "And what the Hell is this stupid robe?!"

"Now that Zera's gone," Yugi said, not noticing that it was the normal Keith at the moment. "Time for me to win this duel and win back the Millennium Puzzle!"

Keith blinked harshly toward the boy standing on the other end of the platform. He couldn't believe he was in an abandoned warehouse dueling a past competitor. "Yugi Mutou? Sarah Wind?" he shouted incredulously, finally seeing us for the first time through his own eyes.

"What on Earth is going on?" he practically demanded. Before I could answer his question, the Eye of Ra began glowing on his forehead and Keith immediately reached for his head, yelling for mercy. Yugi finally understood what might have happened in mere moments.

Keith cleared his throat, suddenly very calm all over again. "Well… it looks like we've hit a minor set back," Keith's controller said, regaining control over his puppet. Keith was a jerk, but it was really sick to control people against their will. "I guess we will have to end our duel a tad bit short."

Jumping onto the platform, by hopping over his duel mat, Keith sprinted to the other side and grasped Yugi's Millennium Puzzle tightly in his hands. Our eyes widened. "If I can't have the Millennium Puzzle," he said, watching us both. "Then no one can!"

Without much thought on what I was about to do, and just going with what my feet told me, I jumped up beside him and quickly caught the Puzzle as Keith was about to drive it into the the side of the platform. When it came into contact with my palm, it glowed along with my Locket. Keith and I began playing Push-of-War to see who would either ram the Item into the wall or push it away from it. He pushed with all his might and I tried fighting back, but a corner of the Puzzle was digging into my hand and I almost slipped. I gave a sudden yell as Keith applied more pressure and I was sure there would be a bruise on my hand from where the Puzzle's corner was.

"Stop this," I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his attack at bay.

"Let go of the Puzzle!" cried Yugi, leaning over to try and strangle Keith by pulling on his robes.

"Never!" Keith choked as Yugi jerked him backwards. He staggered but without letting go of the Puzzle. We stared at each other. Then Keith growled and turned the Puzzle in his hands.

"If I can't destroy it," he said, holding the tip of the Millennium Puzzle between two fingers. My eyes widened and my blood ran cold. "I'll just simply make it incomplete! That way the spirit can never be resurrected!" With one swift motion, Keith clipped off the corner piece and threw it into the rafters above, sending it flying through the air with all his might attached. I heard it clink a few times before I couldn't hear anything again. The beautiful gold glint was gone too, lost in the abyss of darkness on the upper storey.

Tears threatening to overwhelm me, I grabbed Keith by his collar just as he let the Puzzle dangle from the eye bolt away from his hands. "You idiot!" I yelled, jerking him back and forth, attempting to shake him to death. I wanted so badly to murder him right on the spot. How could he! After all Yugi and I had been through to try and keep the Pharaoh safe; to bring him back; Keith goes and throws a piece of the Puzzle into oblivion!

The tears I held finally fell down my cheeks and the hold I had on Keith's collar as he was smirking down at me faltered. I couldn't believe it… a piece of the Puzzle was gone. And we might never get it back.

_...I failed... _I thought horribly, guilt turning my stomach over. _… I failed… it's all my fault..._

"... I failed."

* * *

**(Latest) Author's Note: **You will probably notice that most of these chapters aren't exactly rewritten from top to bottom, but in fact, simply fixed in many places. I might have added some things here and there to increase characters development, but most of it is about the same. Also, the grammar has been attempted at being fixed as well. I hope it's alright! Thank you for reading. :)

**(First) Author's Note:** Holy flippin' fudge nuts. O_O What did I...I wrote this in one day! WOW...something's wrong with me. Maybe it was the iPod with Automatic by Danny Fernandes on it! WOOT! Awesome song guys! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked that chapter! ^^

Sorry if it was a bit short! xD

_It was as though my whole life came crashing down in a matter of seconds._


	5. Fire

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! How are ya? Here's the fourth chapter to Season 2! Holy shizz...I'm like a cat right now. Meow! I can't stop meowing for some reason! xD

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

**

* * *

**

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 4**

Keith sneered mercilessly in my grip as the streams of water fell down from my eyes. His smirk was hanging loosely on his face. "Now you can't help him." he said, snickering. I shoved him away from me.

It's gone...the piece of the Puzzle is gone...and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I felt like screaming in agony at the top of my lungs until my voice cracked and stopped working. I felt like crying until all the water in my body disappeared. Maybe I'm exaggerating...maybe we'll be able to find it if we looked. But...I still felt horrible for letting it happen. How could I?

I was just about to send a striking punch to Keith's face when he suddenly gripped his head, mid swing in surprise and confusion. He began crying out for mercy again, but this time, much louder.

"Ah! There's someone in my mind!" Keith yelled, thrashing his head around. I took a frightened step back. Yugi bent down next to me.

"What's going on?" he asked from a top his side of the platform.

I shook my head in disbelief. "I think the person who was controlling Keith trying to regain his control on him." I said, trying to explain when I was a little bit confused myself.

"Ah! Somebody help!" Keith cried again, now racing into the middle of the platform. I thought he was going to hurt himself, so I tried going to Keith when someone else stopped me; that same presence I felt halfway into Yugi's duel.

"That's quite enough!" came someone's shout as the person it belonged to came swinging down from the rafters. Using a rope attached to the roof, and with his leg extended, the guys kicked Keith square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him and sending him off the platform unconscious.

"Ryou!" Yugi and I said in surprise. I thought he was supposed to be in school. What was he doing here? (I'm-a use 'Ryou' when it's Ryou and 'Bakura' when it's Bakura; from now on. XD Just letting you know so I won't get confused, and hopefully you won't get confused. xD)

"Hey you two," our white haired friend greeted with his kind, British accent. He hopped off the rope he swung down from and landed on the platform next to us. "Tea told me what happened. I came here as fast as I could."

"Thanks." I said, giving him a small smile, but that slowly faded as I remembered what Keith did. "But...a piece of the Puzzle..it's gone now..."

Yugi came down from his platform and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry." he said, but it sounded like he was reassuring himself more. "We'll get the piece back."

I gave him a silent shake of my head. "But I failed." I whispered to the ground, handing my head, "I shouldn't have let his happen..."

Ryou reached into his pocket and slipped out something gold and solid. "You mean, lose _this_ piece?" he asked, holding it up for us to see. "It's right here."

Fresh tears, this time of pure joy, ran out of my eyes. I carefully took the piece from out of his hand and held it in my own, clenching my fingers around it.

"Oh Ryou. Thank you!" I cried happily, throwing my arms over his shoulder in a hug. Ryou blushed and Yugi sweat dropped.

"It was no problem." he said, once I let go. Then he started for the end of the platform. "I'm going to head on out now, I'll see you two at school."

On the last step off, Ryou tripped and fell on his back, acting like a doofus. We asked him if he was all right and he said he was fine. Once he got up and brushed the dirt of his school uniform, which reminded me that I needed to get my own exchanged, he began heading for the warehouse door. I watched him go before turning to Yugi with my right hand outstretched.

"Here you are," I said, handing him the last piece of the Puzzle.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Sarah," he said. As he was reaching for the piece, my Locket burned my skin. I blinked.

...what the Hell? Another presence? I had no clue where these warnings came from. Maybe they were hidden. I'd have to look into that more.

Yugi didn't notice my difference as he carefully took the piece and attached it safely back onto the Millennium Puzzle. It glowed a bit before settling down, letting us know the connection was back and that Yami was safe.

I decided not to ponder on the warnings so much. I mean, the first one could have been Ryou, coming into the warehouse to see what the commotion was about. Maybe it was just letting me know that Keith was still here. So I mentally shrugged it off and in reality sighed in relief.

"Now, about the chain..." Yugi looked over the eye bolt the Millennium Puzzle was hanging from. While he pondered over how to open the lock, the blonde brute I was talking about earlier stirred from his spot on the ground. When he opened his eyes, they immediately began going wild again.

"Nyah! Make it stop!" he cried, shooting to his feet and clutching his head all over again. Yugi and I looked over at the new/old problem.

"Not this again..." I muttered. Doesn't the controller ever give up?

This time, Keith grabbed a metal pole from a nearby crate. He began swinging it around, thinking he would hit the person trying to control him. Instead, he ended up knocking down a pile of crates and began hitting around mindlessly near the generators.

Thinking he would hurt himself, thought I wouldn't really argue there if it was a whole different situation, and everyone else around him, I jumped off the platform and sprinted to where Keith was standing.

"Keith! Calm down!" I said, trying to grab the pole from his hands. He didn't hear me. He couldn't It was like he was in a mental state. He whacked the pole against my face by mistake and sent me flying to the ground.

"Sarah!" Yugi yelled, running for the edge of the platform to get to me, but the sound of something exploding made him stop in his tracks.

Keith had just smashed the pole into the computers, something I failed to prevent. The machinery short circuited and caused and electrifying explosion, erupting flames and bits of debris everywhere. The flames licked their way to the platform and I immediately regained my senses from the moment of being stunned.

Jumping to my feet, I wiped the trickle of blood leaking out from the corner of my mouth and stood still and calm for a second. I know, why be calm? I had to in order to put my powers into play. Concentrating on my energy for a minute and then probing the barriers of my mind, I was able to pull them down and feel a warm current of power running from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers. I pointed into the flames nearby and released flakes of light, which fell into the fire, making it only a little bit calmer and less nastier.

I turned to Keith, wanting to make him stop, but he disappeared. He might have escaped through one of the doors in the back. I cursed and made my was back to Yugi, who was trying to pull the eye bolt holding the Millennium Puzzle out. It didn't look like he was having much luck.

With the fire now spreading up into the rafters and sending debris to fall all around us, Yugi and I struggled to find a quick way to unhook the Millennium Puzzle. We pulled on its chain, tried bashing the bolt with a pipe, but none of our strategies worked. And I couldn't keep the heat of the fire away from us for long. I mean I only had so much energy in me to keep it back. Soon, our breathing became heavy and Yugi leaned against the platform trying to get his breath back.

"I don't think...we'll make it..." he said between pants. His eyes began drooping, overwhelmed by the heat, but he tried forcing himself to stay conscious. I pushed the flames that were nearing him, away with a mental push from my mind.

Energy draining quickly, I said, "If we both don't make it out together...at least you'll make it out alone..." Using the last bit of my strength, I lightly tapped Yugi on the forehead and the Eye of Ra on the Millennium Puzzle. Both Yugi and the Puzzle glowed white light for a second before a translucent shield covered them from harm. Inside, the air was cooler, and the fire wasn't able to get in. Yugi looked around in confusion until he finally realized what I had done. I fell to my knees, holding onto the Millennium Puzzle in its own shield to keep me from falling.

"Sarah!" Yugi cried, banging his fists onto the shield's surface to break it but it wouldn't fall, "No! Don't do this!"

I gave him a weary smile. I wasn't happy with my decision. If I didn't make it out of here, then that means Yami will have to stay with Yugi without me. I couldn't help him anymore and I hardly even got to know him in this world. But I guess it was for the best. I only had enough energy in me to make two shields; one for the Puzzle, and one for either me or Yugi. Of course I wouldn't pick myself. How could I? Yugi only knew how to harness the power of the Millennium Puzzle and if I picked myself I wouldn't be able to go on without Yugi. At least if Yugi stayed, then he could find his path himself.

As my eyes slowly began to close, the last thing I saw was Yugi shouting my name and a tear escaping his eyes.

* * *

"Sarah! No, you have to get up! Please!" Yugi tried breaking the shield around him with his fists again, but it didn't want to falter. Silent tears escaped his eyes as he watched Sarah's fallen form. Even though she was unconscious, her grip on the Millennium Puzzle never loosened. And since she wasn't awake to keep the fire at bay, the flames began closing in. They got especially closer to Sarah, and since she didn't have a force field around herself...

"Somebody! Help!" Yugi called out desperately. A piece of timber fell from the ceiling and landed inches from Sarah. The fire on it began wavering around her arms and Yugi began getting anxious if she seriously couldn't stay alive.

"Yugi!" someone suddenly shouted from a distance. "Sarah! *cough* Are you two in here?"

Two figures appeared from around the end of the platform. Both had their arms over their browns and mouths. Small blotches of soot and bruises covered their faces.

"Joey!" Yugi cried, feeling relief flood him. "Tristan! Over here!"

The boys quickly made their way through the mess of fallen debris and fast spreading fire. "Yugi! We're helping you out! Hold on!" Joey was just about to pick Yugi up when the shield repelled him backwards. He jumped back, right when the shield fell and the heat began coursing around Yugi again. "What the Hell-"

"We'll talk about it later!" Yugi coughed, the heat taking its toll all over again after being in the shield. "We have to help Sarah and get the Millennium Puzzle free!"

Joey looked over the situation quickly. Then he turned to Yugi. "You go get your deck!" he shouted over the roar of the flames, thinking his pal was [probably in a duel no doubt if there's a platform. He will have to explain when everything's done.

Yugi nodded and ran back to the dueling mat. Joey took Sarah into his arms. "Get a pole and try taking the Millennium Puzzle out!" he said to Tristan, carrying Sarah bridal style. The brunette picked one up from somewhere nearby, thanking the heavens above it wasn't as hot as the fire yet, and poked it through the eye of the bolt. Yugi came back, his breath becoming heavy, with his deck placed safely into his sheathe. Him and Tristan both took one side to the pole and pulled, making the eye bolt snap out. They dropped the leverage away and Yugi was about to take the Millennium Puzzle when he saw Sarah's fingers still clenched around it. He realized that she didn't want to let go.

"Hurry to the exit!" Tristan yelled over the cracking warehouse. Yugi gave Sarah one last look before following the other two to the back doors of the shack. Police and fire engine sirens were wailing outside.

* * *

Téa was on the other side of the door but a few hundred yards away, along with firemen trying to put the fire out with the hoses of water. She was telling the men to hurry up when she saw her friends come running through the door. A huge sigh of relief escaped her lips and she came running over.

"Oh god, are you three all right?" she asked, looking them over. Each had scars and bruises but they looked harmless. Then she saw Sarah in Joey's arms and her eyes widened.

"Oh no...Sarah...is she-"

Tristan placed a quick hand onto her neck and shook his head. "No. She's still alive. She's only unconscious. We need to get both Sarah and Yugi to the hospital."

An ambulance arrived at the scene right on cue. Joey laid Sarah down onto a stretcher so she could be put into the back by the two paramedics. When he was about to remove the Millennium Puzzle from her hands, her grip tightened instead of loosening. He looked a little surprised but didn't argue.

* * *

At the hospital, Yugi's sitting in bed wearing his sky blue pyjamas with little, yellow stars, his friends were crowded around the two beds set up in the room; the other holding Sarah.

"So Yugi..." Joey said, scratching near the tape on his face which covered a cut he received from the fire. "based on your story, Sarah practically gave up her life to give you and the Puzzle a chance to escape." Yugi looked down, fiddling with his blanket. He told them their story, of the Mystery Duelist being Keith up to when the fire happened.

"I regret letting her." he said, his voice barely audible. "She really was determined to keep us safe; me and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"But you're both all right now." Téa said. "That's what matters."

Yugi looked to where Sarah was lying in her own bed. Her arms were bandaged because of the piece of wood that landed near her arms. The fire that was on it caused some bad burns but the doctor said she would recover. Everyone was thankful it wasn't worse. Then there was the fact that she was holding the Millennium Puzzle. Not once did her grip falter. Instead, whenever someone tried to take the Puzzle from her hands, she tightens her fingers around it, as if making a barrier with her hands or keeping the wrong person from taking it.

Everyone except Yugi were curious as to why this was. "She hasn't let go of your Puzzle once, Yugi." Tristan was the first to observe. Yugi nodded.

"She's...the Spirit's Guardian." he said finally. The gang looked at Yugi with widened eyes and incredulous looks. "She told me herself after Duelist Kingdom." He remembered that moment. She just told him a big secret, now he wasn't really sure if he should tell everyone or not, but in order for things to be clear, he had to tell them something.

"But she didn't tell us?" Joey asked angrily.

"She'll tell us the whole story when she's ready." Yugi said truthfully. "She only told me that bit too, but I know there's so much more." He remembered the stuff Keith's controller was babbling on about. What did he mean by controlling people's mind, Yami's power, and the Pharaoh being a sensitive subject for Sarah? Did he have a Millennium Item? And how would he know all this? There were so many more questions in his mind now, but it was all a matter of time until Sarah tells us who she is really. When she finds the right time.

A soft moan was heard out of the silence everyone had suddenly made. The group looked up to find Sarah stirring, keeping the Millennium Puzzle balanced in her lap with her hands around it securely. She opened her scarlet eyes to find a white ceiling above her.

"Where am I?" she croaked hoarsely to no one in particular. Hearing her voice made everyone forget about the current worries. They smiled at her recovery.

"You're at the hospital." Téa said, walking up to her side and taking a careful seat next to her legs. Sarah sat up slowly and leaned back against the headboard. She gave her friends a glance before she looked around the room. Then her eyes fell on top of the bandages covering her arms.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, hesitantly examining the cloth wounded her limbs.

Tristan eyed her carefully. "That warehouse..." he said, "and the fire. Don't you remember?"

She blinked in confusion at the brunette before her eyes widened a little. "I remember." she said. Then she began looking around her in haste. "Where's Yugi? Is he all right?"

Even in the middle of waking up from such a hazardous situation, she still asks how everyone else is before she gets her own story straight.

Yugi waved his hand in reassurance. "I'm fine." he said.

A huge sigh of relief was released through Sarah's lips. "Thank gods." she smiled. "You're safe."

Yugi sat up a bit straighter. "So are you, though." he said. "Without your help...I-"

She smiled again. "But you're fine right?" she asked. "Not a burn on you or a bad cut or anything."

"But only because you risked your life for my safety!" he protested. "Because of that, you're the one with the burns."

Sarah looked to her arms then back to Yugi. "All worth it." she said. Yugi looked down.

Joey put an arm around her shoulders with a stern face on. "You gave us a scare." he said. "That was not cool."

Sarah's face flushed. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down, her gaze falling onto the Millennium Puzzle, "but I couldn't let Yugi get hurt."

Joey was about to ask something about what Yugi told them, but the glares Tea and Tristan suddenly gave him, made him think twice about whether or not he should ask or not. Instead he thought better of it. Yugi was right. Sarah would tell him and everyone else everything when she finds the time right. Then he felt something brush against his cheek and he looked down to find Sarah's hand stroking the side of his face curiously.

"Why are you hurt?" she asked, noticing the tapes running along his jaw line. Then she saw Tristan's too and she began getting really anxious. "What have you two been doing?"

Joey decided to change the mood of the room, because of his nature. He also couldn't take the way everyone's eyes were now on him and Sarah had her hands on his face. He almost began blushing slightly.

He huffed and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. "We helped get you and Yug' out." he said. Tristan sweat dropped.

Sarah blinked, probably catching on to his act. "Oh yeah? Then you probably think you're all macho now, eh?" she asked cockily, crossing her arms too.

Joey glared.

Tristan laughed fullheartedly at the sight of us squabbling. "Yeah." he retorted chuckling. "Get a pole and try talking the Millennium Puzzle out, classic." Joey glared even more.

"Please guys, don't fight in the hospital." Sarah pleaded, not wanting to go that far intentionally.

Yugi nodded. "Or I won't share my hospital food with you."Sarah couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

A little while later, Tea walked out of the room, telling everyone she needed a moment. Poor Tea. Sarah felt so bad for letting her worry about her and Yugi. They almost...didn't make it.

When she came back, Sarah finally remembered the Millennium Puzzle still sitting in her lap. Pushing the tray of food a nurse brought in for her away, she picked up the Puzzle and carefully showed it to Yugi, who was just watching Joey, Tristan, and Tea argue about something.

"Hey man," I said, grabbing his attention. Yugi turned to look at me, excusing himself from the gang's drama. Apparently, Joey and Tristan were arguing about who's the smartest but Tea tried setting them straight.

"Yes Sarah?" answered Yugi.

She held up the Millennium Puzzle with it's shield still around it. The force field didn't falter when I touched it. It will only fall when another person touches it. Yugi hesitated, but took the Millennium Puzzle into his own hands.

"Thanks." he said, watching the shield disappear. Then he put it back around his neck. The chain rattled. "Thanks so much Sarah. For everything.'

Sarah smiled. "It was nothing." she said. She was so glad everyone was all right. The gang was back together again. But with that bloody mind controller around, for how much longer?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Oh man, that was intense! I had fun writing this part! Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks everyone! ^^ 


	6. Maybe If He Hung Out With You

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I and NOT getting any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

**

* * *

**

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 5**

It was the day after the incident at the warehouse. Nobody forgot what had happened. Who could? I almost lost my life trying to save Yugi and Yami if Joey and Tristan hadn't come to the rescue. I know the gang has questions. I mean I would too if I saw a shield made of air around one of my friends and saw it disappear under my touch. It wasn't normal. They thought of me as a friend, but not who their friend really is. I felt bad for keeping the truth from their reach but I couldn't have told them anything when I first met them. It wasn't the time and they couldn't have understood as well. Now that they've been up against some of it's power in Duelist Kingdom, or have just witnessed it, they have somewhat of an idea. Pegasus' Millennium Eye came at a surprise for me. I didn't know he was the one to have it.

Even though I knew I had the answers to their questions, I was really thankful they weren't pushing me to tell them anything. They were this patient. But I knew in my heart that I had to tell them no matter what. They could be involved in something much worse than Pegasus' Millennium Eye now if that mind controller came back. I'm sure he would. And then by then, everyone will have to know who I was. It wasn't something I could go by without telling them.

And if the guy who controlled Keith's mind did have a Millennium Item, then that would be much more dangerous. We had to be careful.

Well, for now, it was raining in Domino City and it was afterschool. Yay! Let's get wet while we go home! Yeah...no. I was standing outside the double front doors to the school with Tea standing beside me gazing up at the falling droplets of water that hit the pavement with a small and tiny splash.

"Just great." grumbled Tea. "There's rain after school..."

I sweat dropped. "At least you're still sane." I said, crossing my arms and beginning to glare at the waterfall raining down from the sky. "Two things in one day and I already lost my head."

Tea blinked and gave me a curious look. "One is the rain," she said, thinking it over, "but what's the second one?

I uncrossed my arms and spread them out, gesturing to all of me. "Just check me out." I said. "I'm a guy now." Tea gave me an apologetic look but I shrugged.

Sigh. It was the middle of the night in the hospital, when I was there after the fire, that I realized my shoulder bag didn't make it out. All my textbooks, notebooks, and poor...poor uniform were all destroyed. Since it was now ashes, I couldn't exactly switch it for another one. So I had to get the uniform for boys.. Now I'm wearing the same uniform as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Who knows? Maybe I'll start wearing boxers too. XD

But the blue didn't look so bad on me. Tea actually said it brought out my eyes much better than the light pink. "It was a boring colour on me," quote Tea. I really liked her fashion sense that time. The boys' uniform was also very comfortable. And I didn't have to worry about a skirt. The blazer was my favourite. (It seriously is in real life to me too. XD It is seriously, awesome! Especially on Joey and Yugi. X3) Overall, I was thankful to have ditched the skirt.

"And besides; it gave me nightmares." I said to Tea, stretching my arms behind my head. "You were the only one to pull it off, too."

Tea smiled. "Thanks," she said, remembering our conversations down the sidewalk before Keith stole the Millennium Puzzle. "This new uniform suits you better. Much better."

I blushed. "Aww! Thank you!" I said smiling. The both of us laughed together. It felt good to almost go back to normal after that fire.

Then I remembered something and dug through the pockets of the new uniform, pulling out my LG. Tea tilted her head to the side.

Thankfully, the phone Ishizu mailed me was in my shorts' pockets along with my wallet the whole time yesterday. The Duel Monster card I also received was in my thigh sheathe attached to my leg, hidden between the cards of my deck. I was so overjoyed they weren't destroyed, I thanked the gods the rest of the night.

"I got this new phone," I began, holding it up, "and since you had one, I was wondering if we could exchange numbers?"

Tea smiled again. "That's a great idea!" she said, thrilled there was a n easier way to keep in touch out of school now. She pulled her own pink phone from out of her shoulder bag and handed it to me while I did the same. I liked the little Kuriboh keychain that dangled from the top of her phone. It was so cute. ^^

After adding my number into her contacts list and Tea doing the same on my phone, we returned them to each other. "So am I the only one with it?" she asked, pocketing her phone back into her shoulder bag.

I bought a new notebook and pen from out of my new shoulder bag and shook my head. "I wanted to give a copy of the number to the rest of the gang too." I explained. "I'll give it to them now."

"All right then. I'll see you later Sarah." Tea said, stepping down a step from the doors and heading to the gates at the front. I waved after her and shouted bye as well.

* * *

I found Joey and Tristan in one of the schools' hallways mopping the floors. It was their turn for clean up duty, I remember the teacher declaring just before the bell. For the end of class. Joey was looking pretty happy to be cleaning the floors. I raised an eyebrow and tucked the notebook I was holding under my arm.

"What's shakin', boys?" I asked, striding up to them.

"Nothin'." Joey said rather cheekly. I knew the boy was hiding something. Usually when it was his turn for clean up duty, he was whining and complaining.

"How's your sister?" I asked out of curiosity, not forgetting the whole reason Joey had joined Duelist Kingdom was for the money for his sister's operation.

Joey blinked. "How'd you know?" he asked.

I shrugged, somewhat knowingly. "I keep track." I said. He almost didn't believe I guessed right.

Joey dipped the mop he was holding into the bucket of water sitting beside his feet before taking it out and sweeping the floor with it, sloshing some of the water around while his face stayed fixed in that same grin.

Tristan gazed at his buddy in confusion. "He's been happy all morning," he said, "It's creepy."

"Sarah's right." Joey grinned, not really hearing what Tristan said about him being creepy, "Serenity's finally going to have her eye operation, and it's all thanks to the three million dollars Yugi won at Duelist Kingdom!"

I smiled and gave him a hug. "That's great!" I cried happy for him, "Congrats man!" Tristan gave his pal a thumbs up and a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"So, when can we visit?" the brunette asked, taking a hold of his mop again.

Joey soaked his mop again, but this time with a trouble look on his face instead of a happy one. How did his expression change so suddenly?

"It's not that easy,' he said, making circular motions on the floor with the mop while his voice lowered, "My mom's going to be there, and ever since Serenity and I have been separated, we haven't seen eye to eye."

My heart sank a bit and my smile faltered. It must really suck...to have divorced parents. My parents absolutely loved each other so much, I couldn't imagine what Joey might have been through. And having his sister separated from him...maybe I can understand some of that...

Tristan, instead of being sad, cheerfully grabs his blond headed friend around the neck and said with a smirk on his face, "I'll go alone then! My only concern is whether or not Serenity likes me."

Joey glared, raising his, raising his mop up in annoyance and just about ready to bonk Tristan over the head with it. "Don't get any ideas." he threatened.

Tristan shrugged. "Just tell me which hospital she's in and I'll visit sweet Serenity alone."

Joey grabbed Tristan's arms and bent it behind his back, making his body arch. "Grr..._I'll_ send _you_ to the hospital!" Soon, those two boys were twisted up together like pretzels. Their mops were on the floor, forgotten.

I sweat dropped. Tristan didn't want Joey to feel down. He wanted him to know that everything would be fine and that him and his mother will get along after all these years. Then he wants to ask Serenity out. XD I personally like these guys as entertainment some times. XD

Then I remembered the whole reason I came looking for these boys in the first place. Taking the notebook out form under arm, I opened it to a fresh, new page at the back as to not corrupt my school notes in the front and wrote this three times:

_'Sarah's new cell phone number: **214-827-3426 **_

_Hope you guys can remember it! Call me whenever you want to. ^^'_

Throwing my pen back into my shoulder bag I ripped the three copies of the note from out of the notebook. I was now holding three pieces of paper with the message written clearly on them. One for Joey, one for Tristan, and one for Yugi.

"Dudes! Stop fighting in the halls and come over here!" I yelled, getting their attention. They stopped squabbling and began giving me funny looks.

"Here."I handed two of the three pieces of paper to each of them. They read it over while I pocketed the third piece and explained more thoroughly about what I had written for them.

"I recently got a new phone," I said, "and I thought I would give you the number just in case." I knew they had my house number and I had theirs, but if I gave them my cell phone number, then they will also be able to keep in touch with me out of the apartment.

Joey nodded, forgetting all about the recent wrestling contest and acting like it actually never even happened. "Not a bad idea," he said, "Thanks."

Tristan pocketed the note into his blazer's pocket and picked up his mop from the floor again. "Sounds good to me too. We'll try and memorize it."

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile. "See you tomorrow." We waved to each other and exited through the school doors back into the rain.

* * *

"Rain, rain, rain..." I sighed, staring up into the sky, watching the precipitation fall through the clouds and onto the pavement below. I was still in front of the school doors while all the other students were running under their books into the rain to head home. "I can control water, why not make it go around me instead of on me?"

"Maybe it's because you want to get wet?" I jumped at the new voice.

"Yugi!" I said in slight surprise. I laughed a bit in embarrassment. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He smiled, amused at his scare. "Sorry." I quickly said it was nothing.

We stood on the steps of the school together, just watching our surroundings. The rain's pitter patter never faltered and it's music rang through the air.

"...so..." I said, rocking back and forth on my feet, "What's up?"

Yugi took a while to answer. It surprised me how he could change his emotions like this. One minute he was happy to scare me, and now, he's troubled.

"Well...you see," he started, and then I had some sort of an idea that this had something to do with yesterday and what I told him and Yami; bits and pieces of who I was and stuff about the Millennium Items. "Ever since that man, who controlled Keith, tried to take the Millennium Puzzle, the Spirit was reminded of how little he knew about his own past. So I thought that maybe hanging out with you might make him feel better."

I stood silent for a second, just to take it all in. So Yugi wanted me to talk to Yami, to have a decent conversation with him after 5,000 years. It feels different now. I mean, this could be the moment I've been waiting for to tell him who I was. I've waited so long for this! But...I wonder what his reaction would be? Hate? To be keeping something like this from him? Or happy? That he's got someone from his past? I didn't really know what to think at that moment. I just have to take this opportunity, just in case.

"I understand," I said to Yugi, "Sure, I'll be glad to help."

Yugi's emotion changed again. His smile was that of pure joy. "Really? Awesome! See you later then!" In such a happy mood, he bounded off the steps and started running to the school gates, not even minding if the rain soaked through his blazer.

Then an important question popped into my mind.

"Wait!" I cried after him, "What's the plan?"

Yugi wave a hand through the wet air, shouting back, "10:00 tomorrow at Domino Station! Thanks Sarah!"

"No problem!" I sighed then, "I just hope I can help." Not knowing your past doesn't prepare you for the future. I had to tell Yami sooner or later. Maybe this _was_ the time.

I hope everything goes all right...

But then I remembered the piece of paper I put into my pocket earlier. I cursed in Ancient Egyptian for the first time since I've been reborn into this time. I forgot all about giving Yugi the note with my number on it.

Taking the notebook I still hadn't returned into my shoulder bag, I hit my forehead against it with a groan.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Bahaha. XD lol. Hope you liked that chapter! Sorry if it was a bit short... but reviews are still appreciated! ^^ I'll tell you what the phone number spells out in the next chapter. ^^' 


	7. Old Friends Reunite

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's the chapter for Sarah and Yami on their...erm...date...? O_O I mean, they don't know it's a date...they just think they're hanging out but it's like a date...um...I don't even know if that sentence I just wrote even made sense to you guys. XD ^^' Sorry about that! But, think of it as that date Yami won with Sarah from his duel with Duke. Buahaha. XD lol. Hope you like this chapter... I know I'll have fun writing it... x3

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I and NOT getting any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

**

* * *

**

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 6**

At home the next morning, I was sitting on my bed staring at the number I had written for Yugi. Since I forgot to give the piece of note paper to him yesterday, I thought I would definitely give it to him today. Everything just happened so fast yesterday...I didn't even get the chance. Yugi comes up to me saying that Yami hanging out with me would probably help him feel better. Half of me thought it was great! I mean...I get to spend some time with Yami...but the other half of me was nervous. Should I tell him who I was today? Did Destiny choose this one day from all the others? When I look out my window, I see the sun shining and think that maybe she did. Maybe fate did want this day to be it. I hope my theory was right...or else this might get complicated...

So for the day planned ahead only to hang out with Yami, I had changed into something comfortable. Nothing flashy. Just blue shorts and and white t-shirt. I swear this was becoming my usual outfit. I had a couple of both the shorts and the shirt so if one set is in the hamper, I could wear the other for the day. But they were so comfortable anyway, I couldn't really let go of them. I was hyper most of the time and I needed room to move. XD

I got off my bed and pocketed my wallet and LG phone into my shorts' pockets. I slid the card Ishizu sent me in with the rest of my deck in my thigh sheathe and strapped it on. Then I headed for the door and once on my porch steps, locked the door and bounded for Domino Station.

I was standing on the steps of Domino Station and the screen on my phone read '10:00 am'. I wondered where Yugi was?

Suddenly someone shouted about something to do with Duel Monsters. "This isn't a duel!" came the voice and I turned my head curiously to my left to see none other than Yugi glaring down at his Millennium Puzzle. Oh wait...that wasn't Yugi. It was Yami.

When he noticed someone watching him, which was me, he straightened his back and gave me a stiff wave of his hand. "...uh...hello..." he said kind of sheepishly.

Thinking the whole situation was just way too funny to laugh at, I swallowed the laughter back and waved back at him in a similar manner. "...yo..." I said, mustering my voice to be just as serious and stern as Yami's. Well...what a day to start off with...

(I absolutely loved that part in the anime and nearly killed myself laughing. XD)

* * *

Yami and I walked into a nearby coffee shop and we chose a seat next to a window. I brought back two drinks and gave one to him. He had his mind occupied by the busy street of Domino out the window while his chin was sitting comfortably in his hand.

I'm pretty sure there were crickets chirping in the amount of silence there was between us but because of the rushing cars outside and peoples' conversations inside, no one was able to hear them.

Blowing some hair out of my face, kind of bored, I tried thinking of something to make a conversation of our own start. I finally understood what Yugi was talking about back at the school yesterday. Yami did seem a bit distant. I'm sure it was all the questions that were swimming around in his head at the moment. Like 'Who the HELL am I with right now!' Gah...stop thinking Sarah...

"So..." I began. Yami glanced at me through the corner of his eye carefully before returning his gaze out the window. "How are you?"

_...wow...is that the best you got?_ I groaned inwardly.

Yami shifted his elbow a little to the left so he could look at me better. "I'm fine." he said, "You?"

...he was out of it...I felt so bad...

But I nodded nonetheless. "I'm pretty good." I said. Then it was that dreaded awkward silence again. I swear if I find the person who invented it, they will not escape alive... (lol.)

Yami was the one to break the silence this time and after a little while too. But even then, his voice seemed quite down. "Thank you, Sarah...for helping me and Yugi out of that fire."

I was a bit shocked that he remembered and he would thank me for it. To tell you the truth, I wasn't used to getting thank yous. Usually, I just do it because it was my job. My sworn duty to protect Yami.

"It was nothing." I said, shrugging and taking a sip from my drink.

Yami shook his head, which made me tilt my head in confusion. "It was something though..." he insisted, "You risked your life for us."

My eyes narrowed. I just wished I could have come out and said, stop thanking me or saying you're sorry because it's my job, I'm supposed to do this, but the look in his eyes made me relax and rethink my plan I was about to throw at Yami. "Listen...Yami...I would have done it no matter what. It wasn't something I was about to let happen."

Yami dropped his arm back onto the table and gazed at me curiously. Those crimson eyes of his bore into me, it was like he was trying to read my soul. I blinked at him unfazed.

"You said almost the same thing at Kaiba's Virtual World." he noticed from previous encounters with this subject. I crossed my arms and found a spot on the table beside his arm to stare at. He noticed me slightly uncomfortable with that question and said instead of asking another one of questions, "You're very devoted."

After hearing those words, I felt my shoulders sag. I've been waiting so long for this one moment; to tell Yami who I was once and for all. But I kept getting a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach every time there came a moment where I could have told him. Like the time after Duelist Kingdom when we were still at the castle. Or the time Yami gave my Millennium Locket back after I fell off the ancient flying machine at Kaiba's Virtual World. There were probably lots of other times but I couldn't recall them at the moment. I was too busy trying to find the right words for Yami's statement.

"Thank you." I said, bringing my gaze back up to meet his. I met his crimson eyes, which I saw, reflected my own scarlet ones right back at me. It amazed me how much our eyes almost matched. They had that same intensity and determination we both had back in Ancient Egypt.

Suddenly I didn't know how to begin everything. Maybe this was the moment. But I didn't know how to start. How do I begin to tell him everything about our past lives? Who we were and what we did. Then his comment about my devotion made sense as a point to start from.

"It's true I have devotion. 5,000 years of waiting for you hasn't changed any of my motives."

Yami's head perked up at the mention of the time period. His eyes looked much more interested now and I knew he yearned for more. "5,000 years?" he asked.

I nodded. Well, I guess it finally started. The prophecy might as well be given a plaque for getting us started from here. Maybe this is how I should begin everything I can. But in order to do that, I need to know how much Yami knows.

"What do you remember of your past, Yami?" I asked, now eyeing him carefully.

"I know my origins lie within Ancient Egypt." he began, taking a hold of the Millennium Puzzle. "And that I now reside within the Millennium Puzzle, but that's about it."

"It's a start." I shrugged slightly. Outside, I was as calm as a cucumber, but on the inside, you might as well say I was doing a victory dance. Yami at least remembered the most biggest points of his life. It was a good start to remembering something huge. "Did you know you were also Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded, having somewhat knowledge of his ancient heritage. Yes. Then this was it. Everyone grab a seat. Story of a life time coming up next. I'm finally going to tell Yami who I really am.

"5,000 years ago, you were Pharaoh. You were kind, loyal, courageous, and most of all, brave. Your kingdom trusted you with their lives basically is what I'm saying and you trusted your allies and friends." Yami seemed intrigued about all the virtues I just said about him. Well...they were true anyway...I was one of the people who trusted him. And still do. "Your court thought it would be a good idea to have someone look after you. Not as a servant, but a guard. Along with the palace guards, you needed someone who could protect you 24/7. Someone to give up their life to make sure you were safe...

"One of the priestesses from your court claimed she knew of someone that was right for the job. She was brought in the next day for everyone to consider. The little girl was twelve-years of age at the time."

I leaned back on my seat slightly just to stretch my legs under the table while I let Yami digest what I told him so far. "A twelve-year-old girl?" he asked me in slight shock, "But she's so young."

I nodded my head and placed my crossed arms onto the table in front of me. "That was exactly what the rest of the members in your court said. She wasn't exactly experienced in anything and recently, she had suffered a great loss." My heart started aching at the mention of that, but I pushed it down to keep explaining. "But she willed herself to be stronger and she promised she would try her hardest in her training so when she's ready, she can serve the Pharaoh of Egypt."

Yami looked downward. I quickly kept going. "The priestess who brought her in even said, 'Though this girl looks delicate, she has a strong heart.' That made the girl even more determined." I remembered that day Isis had said those words...she was very kind when she brought me in and began caring for me like I was her own.

"So after much deliberation, the court finally decided, yes. They registered the girl into a magic's school that taught magicians spells and weaponry of all kinds. There, she learned how to control the elements; fire, water, air, and earth. She also learned healing spells so she could cure fallen soldiers."

Yami tapped the side of his face thoughtfully. "Elements..." he murmured, thinking about something that happened a couple days ago. Then his eyes fell onto me but he didn't say anything. So I could only assume that he had an idea of some sort playing out in his mind.

"They were very hard spells to master." I said. "Everyone warned the girl that they were difficult, but in order to keep the Pharaoh safe, she knew she needed the strongest spells. When she graduated, and she began fighting alongside the Pharaoh in battles, both became a powerful team. The immense power they had together just made the opponent's shake with fear."

"Did we get along?" asked Yami.

"Yeah," I nodded, then added quietly, "You two were friends."

Silence. Then Yami asked the question I've been waiting millennia for: "Who was she, Sarah?"

I looked at Yami straight in the eye and gave him a small smile. "That girl..." I began quietly. I've waited so long to tell him this. My heart was pounding like a hundred steeds, it almost hurt. This was the moment, this was it. Say it, Sarah!

"...it's me, your highness."

I expected him to be angry, because I kept this hidden from him and Yugi since the day I met everyone. I expected him to be relieved, because his shield was back. But most of all, I expected, or practically wished, for him to be happy, because a friend of his is back from the past to help him get through this time.

Yami gave me a look of complete and utter shock. It seemed to me that I made him speechless. But when his voice came back, it was like he was the happiest person on Earth.

"I can't believe it..." he whispered to himself while his eyes never left my own. They kept me locked onto his and I couldn't pull away. A smile broke onto his face, taking him into a hopeful mood, the most hopeful he's been since the moment he's been reborn. "Truly, Sarah? Are you really her?"

I didn't have the Oath's Seal (More on that in later chapters but still before Battle City officially begins. xD) to prove Yami about who I was at the moment, but I took off my Locket and placed into the palm of his hands. He blinked at it before carefully shifting the gold chain around between his fingers.

"I was given this Locket as a present from my parents." I said, lowering my voice slightly at the memory of realizing it. "It was a normal heart shaped Locket with nothing on it. When I graduated from the magic's school, the court decided to store all my power into the Locket. The inscribed the words at the back and the Eye of Ra on the front. They decided to make it a Millennium Item, but it could never be passed down."

"Meaning it's yours." he said in awe while turning the Locket over in his hands. I nodded and watched him try to read the writing on the back. "Can you read this?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No." I said simply. "But I don't have to. I already know what it says."

Yami looked back to me from the Locket. "What does it say?" he asked curiously.

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry," I said, reaching or the Locket in his hands, "I can't tell you that right now."

"Wait," he said, propping his elbow from off the table and into the air to keep me from taking the Locket. There was a small twinkle of mirth in his eyes. (Mirth is humour, right? xD) "Why not?"

I blinked. "It's just that the time isn't right." I said slowly, making a reach for the Locket again, but this time, Yami stood up from his chair, making me almost fall onto the table. What is he doing? Did he learn to be this mischievous from Joey and Tristan? Was he trying to give mischief in the first place?

"Yami." I said in a warning tone, before getting ready to jump from my seat. But when he walked around my chair and placed the Locket back onto my neck, I blushed. I heard the familiar closing of the clasp before Yami returned to his seat, a small smile still on his face.

"Th-thank you." I muttered in embarrassment.

"No." he said, the smile still not leaving his face. "Thank _you_. You've told me something that's given me hope. I know now that I'm not alone."

I blushed a little bit more. What was wrong with me? "That's not true." I said. "You were never alone. You had Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan from the beginning. They support you."

"But now, I have a friend from the past, too." he said, reaching for my hands and placing them into his own. If it was even possible, I blushed even further. I hope Yami couldn't see it. Maybe my hair can hide it.

"I never stopped." I said, keeping my eyes on my hands that were now covered by the warm ones of Yami's. He looked confused for a moment. "Being your friend, I mean. I never stopped and never will."

He smiled. "I hope," he says, "I really do hope you never stop."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

...D'AWWW! I feel all fuzzy and warm inside! X3 Please tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! So! How'd your date with Yami go? It still isn't over; there's a whole day of cute and danger still ahead! Whoops...hope I didn't give too much away... XD Hope you liked it! ^^ Thanks for reading everyone! ^^

Oh my god! I just watched the duel with Yami/Yugi vs Raphael in season 4. I freaking cried again! That part always gets me! x3 But I'm glad everyone's fine in the end. ^^' xD


	8. Let's Start Off With Birthdays

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! How are ya? Here's the seventh chapter to Season 2! Holy shizz...I'm like a cat right now. Meow! I can't stop meowing for some reason! xD Hope you like it! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I feel so happy when people reviewed! X3 Thank you! ^^

Well, the Pharaoh is happy to see that he isn't facing the world's battles alone. Sarah is thrilled to finally let herself known. It took a lot of weight off her shoulders. It will take quite a bit of time for them to get used to each other, but now that they're together, this modern battle will seem much less lonely and cold.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 7**

Ever since we left the coffee shop, Yami hasn't sopped holding my hand once. My skin was warm from that kind of contact. I wasn't used to it because the last time someone's ever held my hand was my brother. When we'd trail around in the market with our parents, it was a way for both of us to stay close. Having Yami's hand around my own flt completely different. But it's a good different. It's making me blush too, what's up with that? XD

As we walked down the sidewalk together xD, in the busy streets of Domino, Yami asked, "Why didn't you tell me or Yugi who you were at Duelist Kingdom?"

I watched our hands swaying back and forth in between us before answering. "I only told Yugi I was your Guardian but that's about it. And I couldn't say any more because it wouldn't have made sense."

"Oh." We turned a corner onto another busy street. People around us began giving us looks of acknowledgment. I wondered what they were looking at. I mean, we're just another two people walking down the sidewalks like any other...

Until I heard snippets of conversations.

Many of them were naming us. I mean, with 'Sarah Wind', 'Yugi Mutou', 'King of Games', 'Dueling Legend', and something to do with us holding hands. I blushed slightly and glanced at Yami from the corner of my eye. He was giving me a sheepish look and I blinked instead.

"Do you mind if I held your hand?" he was asking now, when the crowd of people died down some. I saw a very small blush on his face, but I knew it was there.

I flushed slightly too at the question. "N-no. Not at all." I stammered quietly. Yami smiled and held my hand slightly tighter. It was comforting.

Since my other hand was awfully cold, jee I wonder why, I stuffed it into my shorts' pockets for some sort of warmth. Something brushed against it and I remembered foolishly that I still had the phone number for Yugi. Pulling the piece of paper out, I showed it to Yami.

"I have a cell phone now," I said, as Yami held the paper in his own hands and read it over quickly. "so we can stay in touch. This is my number."

As Yami read what was on the small piece of paper, his face showed a small but noticeable smirk. I noticed that when I remembered the notepaper, I forgot all about us holding hands and my skin had begun to cool down. But now since he was smirking at something, I knew very well that maybe I'd start blushing all over again soon.

"You're phone number spells out 'Guardian'." he said, showing me the full extent of his smirk now. Yep...I started blushing. And even if his smirk was small, it was still very intense.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly. "It's so you can memorize it more easily." He's quick to finding things out...even in Egypt. I guess that part of him hasn't changed.

He pocketed the slip of paper and smiled. "I'm sure I can," he said. "Thank you." I gave him a smile.

After the smile, something flashed across his eyes. It was like an idea hit him and he just thought of it, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. But a small bit of curiosity was left in his eyes.

"May I see your phone for just a moment?" he asked me. Without much hesitation, I complied and brought the phone from out of my pocket.

Yami turned the phone on his hands and said something undecipherable, as if he just critiqued on the item. I didn't quite understand as the what he was looking for. That look of an idea came back onto his face.

He looked around him for a second, at all the stores and shops, and handed the phone back to me. "Come on," he said simply, without an explanation. He took my hand swiftly into his and led me down into one of the shops next to us. I didn't really have time to question, because we were already past the door.

Once inside the shop, I was dumbstruck at the shelves and cases filled with tiny knickknacks, neatly displayed onto their respective display podiums or velvet boxes. Key chains, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and casings and skins; for phones and mp3 players, all in every colour and shape. The tiny shop was almost like an antique store, but it was a gift shop. I noticed the sign hanging in the window above the door. It was so cute, but I only had time to marvel for a second.

Yami turned to face me. A glitter of his idea sparkling his eyes. "There's something I need to do," he said. "Is it all right if you wait for me outside?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course!" I said. "I'm just outside the door then."

Yami smiled and let go of my hand to walk over to the counter, where an aged man with kind eyes and gold-rimmed spectacles was sitting on a stool. He had his hands latched together and his clothes looked like a fisherman's. When I went out the door, I took a quick glance at the shop's table of hours before closure taped outside on the window. It was almost closing time. So that's why the man was wearing a fisherman's outfit. He was going to close the shop soon. I shrugged at the coincidence and leaned against the wall to the shop, waiting for Yami to finish what I thought was an errand, but was totally dead wrong.

* * *

When Yami walked through the shop's doorway, he was looking a small bit flushed, as if whatever the man and him talked about made him blush 20 different colours. He had a small, brown paper bag clutched in his hands and when he saw me leaning against the wall, he smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for waiting," he said.

I waved my hand. "No big deal. So-" I was slightly cut off when Yami stuffed the paper bag into my face. I blinked, peeking from behind it to see him blushing again and his face turned to the side trying to hide the fact.

"This is for you," he said without meeting my gaze. I guess the blushing was because he was embarrassed.

I carefully took the bag from his hands and let his arm return to his side. "Um...what's this for?" I asked curiously, taking a look at the shop's logo on the front of the bag. It had a sparkling diamond with the shop name circling around it.

Yami held his hands behind his back with the red tinges still covering his cheeks. "Aibou and I thought it would look good on your phone," he said simply, halfway meeting my gaze.

...Aibou...oh, that meant partner! I guess Yugi and him were somewhat closer now since Duelist Kingdom when Yugi was just learning his name (or temporary name). It was great to hear Yami say that. I stared at him blankly and then averted my gaze to the bag in my hands. Yami and Yugi got me something? That thought just went through my head. Do I really have a thick skull?

"But wait," I spluttered, stumbling over my words on how to react. I never expected the Pharaoh of Egypt to give me anything. I'm just his shield. "Y-You didn't have to get me anything..."

Yami shrugged his shoulders but the blush never faltered, "...Aibou says to think of it as an early birthday present."

"...the 21st of July is a long time away..." I said.

Yami's turn to blink at me, and the blush was slowly beginning to disappear from the distraction. I guess he also figured that the number '21' at the beginning of my phone number was my birth date. "The 21st of July?" he asked me.

There was a sharp pain in my chest but I tried my hardest not to show that I felt it. Of course, I just remembered, if Yami's mind was erased of all the years we've been friends for, who's to say that he will still remember my birthday? It still hurt so much to know he doesn't remember anything. But I took a mental deep breath and forced a sheepish smile.

"Yeah," I said, "My birthday is on the day of the summer solstice; the longest day of the year."

Yami immediately brought his gaze down, shame filling his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he said, "I don't remember."

Those words hurt, but I kept the smile on my face and waved a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it." I said, "It's not a big deal. I've never celebrated any of my birthdays anyway. After one of the priestesses from your court had taken me in after my parents' death, she gave me a small treat on my birthday. Even if it wasn't a party or anything, I loved it. It was usually sweets she would give me; rare ones that I never got to eat before. But I had never asked for anything big, she already took me in and cared for me like her own. That's all that kept me going. Her love and the job of being your Guardian. I didn't need birthdays."

Yami's eyes saddened a bit. "Did you ever celebrate at the palace?" he asked.

I shook my head after a moment's thought. "No." I replied, "but like I said; don't worry about it. With all the stuff going on in the first place and you being busy from them, why add one girl's birthday right in the middle?" _Plus, I never thought anyone would really care if I mentioned it. Not even for fun._

Yami's face was showing more guilt now and I had a chilling thought that I was doing something wrong. Waving my hand in the air again, I said, "But enough of that!" A sweat drop fell on my head as Yami brought his gaze back up to mine. "I wonder what in the world you just got me..."

Carefully opening the bag, I dipped my hand in and pulled something like a small loop of rope attached to something heavier out and placed it into the palm of my hand. I gasped in astonishment.

It was a Dark Magician key chain. The thin string-rope was silver and it was holding a miniature figure of Yugi's favourite monster. The Magician had his arms crossed and while holding his staff in one of his hands. I thought it was both nice and cute at the same time.

"Do you like it?" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's so cute! Thank you!" Pulling my phone from out of my pocket, I tied it onto the top with the loop of thin rope. I gave it one last look before turning back to Yami and giving him a hug, which took him by surprise but he stayed on his feet.

"Thanks so much Yugi, Yami." I said, keeping my arms around his neck. It took him a second to realize what had just happened and he hugged me back carefully. "It's another one of my greatest treasures." Along with my Locket and deck, this Dark Magician key chain was now another of my important valuables. My wallet doesn't count. My family picture wasn't given by anyone but taken by a photographer a while back.

Yami smiled, glad the little trinket made me happy. "It was nothing." he said once I let go, "Aibou says the same."

Yugi's ghost form suddenly appeared next to Yami. He had a smile plastered onto his face and his arms crossed in triumph. "I thought it was a good idea; something to remember us by." he said, but I noticed he was talking to Yami.

"Oh come on," I scoffed playfully. "I would've remembered you guys even without this, but it was still nice of you."

Yugi's jaw almost fell to the floor as he gaped at me, speechless. Yami stole glances from each of us.

"You can see Yugi?" asked Yami in amazement.

"You can see me?" Yugi asked next, repeating what Yami had said.

I stared at them blankly for a second before thinking that maybe I shouldn't have said that. They might start thinking I'm like, some sort of creeper or something! And that would not be good. Not to mention totally not true.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly. "I-is that bad?"

Instead, of blowing his top or being any kind of angry at me, Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all." he said and I felt some tension rise off my chest. "It's just that, no one else can see our spirit forms. If you can, that's more that enough proof that you're the Pharaoh's Guardian."

I glanced to Yami and he did the same. He gave me a small smile.

"The only thin in my mind right now, is the fact that I have a friend from the past with me now." he said, never dropping his gaze from my own. "And from now on, we're going to celebrate your birthdays properly."

I cocked my head to the side until I realized what Yami said. All this time, he was thinking about all the birthdays I might have missed back in Egypt. I almost slapped myself. He didn't have to worry about that. Something so little as birthdays...

"Aww...you don't have to." I said, waving my hand dismissively. "Thanks so much for the gift you just gave me. But Yami, the best present in the world for me was the fact that you were freed from the Puzzle. That's the best thing in the world."

Yugi showed a small smirk and nudges Yami playfully in the ribs. I noticed the blush returning to Yami's face again. Oops. Did I say something wrong again?

"That's awfully nice of you," he said to me, the tint of red disappearing slowly. "But we're still going to celebrate your birthdays. End of story."

...yeah...he's been hanging out with Joey and Tristan too much. I think even Yugi agreed because he was giving him an innocent little smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "If that's your will," I said. "But you don't have to-"

Before I could finish what I was about to say, Yami grabbed my hand and started walking down the sidewalk. I started blushing just as Yugi quietly laughed and materialized back into the Puzzle.

"So, the 21st of July?" Yami asked me thoughtfully.

The blush was gone from off my face now and my eyes landed back onto our intertwined hands. I guess Yami was solid on his word. He actually wanted to remember my birthday. Maybe the time he spent in the Millennium Puzzle was really that lonely...if he was so happy to see me...

A small smile formed on my lips. "Yeah..." I said. "The 21st of July."

* * *

**Author's Note:** First of all, I want to say that I'm so sorry it took me three weeks to post the next update. I was stuck with three tests and the first of my appointments with my physiotherapist. It was a tough time. But I'm glad I'm (slightly) back on track! Again, SO SORRY, but now I will be updating hopefully every week and I can start on that this weekend.

Secondly, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and messaged reminders, comments, and suggestions to me. They are greatly appreciated and I thank you a whole bunch.

And lastly, but certainly not least...ly, xD, I hope you liked this chapter! ^^' I thought it was kinda cute; Yami wanting to celebrate Sarah's birthdays now since he didn't back in Ancient Egypt. And their relationship is starting with something as small as birthdays too. ^^' Reviews are appreciated! ^-^


	9. Mystery Phone Call

**Author's Note:** Aha! Here's the next chapter everyone! Hope you like it! (A really good song...is Automatic by Danny Fernandes. Just sayin'! xD)

A new finding. Realization. And a new voice. Everything ties together right here.

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 8**

"So...how does it feel to finally be free from within the Millennium Puzzle?" I asked Yami, sounding a lot like a tv reporter, but I sure wasn't walking like one, nor did I have the proper equipment for the job in the first place. My hands were on the back of my head and we were walking down another busy sidewalk of downtown Domino. I swear I was walking a lot like Sora, the dude from Kingdom Hearts. xD

Yami looked off into the distance with the small traces of a smile on his face. "It feels...amazing," he replied, the thoughtful look not leaving his eyes. "But I felt free one minute and confused the next."

This puzzled me shortly. "How so?" I asked.

Yami let out a small sigh in light frustration. "After Duelist Kingdom, I wasn't sure where to go with this life." he said. I almost actually face-palmed myself in real life instead of in my mind. Without memory, I'm pretty sure I would be lost too. I'm such an idiot...

"I didn't know what Fate had in store for Yugi and me," he continued, latching his hands together. "So our path was unclear. The future; a mystery." Then he smiled at me. "But now that you're here, it's like there's a light at the end of our path now, telling us which way to go."

I tried my hardest to keep my face from flushing. He actually had Faith in me. He trusted my help. (**Author's Note:** Yeah...I know. She's doubtful like that. She thinks the only reason she's there is to be Yami's shield, like I wrote in the last chapter. But Yami's going to change her way of thinking. XD If you get where I'm going with that. He's going to show her something. xD)

"I'll try my best in your search," I said, "After all, that's why I've been reborn; to help you."

"But...how is that?" questioned Yami. "Your body is in perfect condition-" When I cocked my head to the side, Yami blushed. "I mean, how was it kept all these years? There's no signs of decomposition anywhere and your spirit hasn't changed I believe. I don't understand..."

I didn't understand why Yami was blushing all of a sudden. The question he asked was actually a pretty good one. (lol. Jee...I wonder. xD) "My spirit hasn't aged because the Gods of Egypt kept it frozen in time," I said. "And my body was preserved in an enchanted sarcophagus, one that's really, really simple, so I could be in top shape when I found you. That's all there is to it."

Yami nodded and glanced towards me from the corner of his eye. That blush was starting to falter but traces of it was still left. I still couldn't understand the whole concept of blushing, it was so confusing. His expression soon puzzled. "Gods of Egypt?" he asked.

"They are the very beings we worship," I said. He looked down, probably somewhat ashamed to have forgotten about the group of beings most important in Ancient Egypt. I quickly said, "But they knew about your case, Yami. That's why they helped." He seemed to feel better, but I knew his mind was still clouded. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose your memory. Just for an evil Destiny wanted destroyed again. If that's even her will. Gods forbid the worst. Thinking of Yami's dilemma now, I was even more determined to stay and help. Not that I had even thought about stopping.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was actually the beginning of Fireflies by Owl City; with all the beeping and bopping, I found it catchy. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the LG. Gesturing to Yami for a minute, I pressed the 'talk' button and held it up to my ear. The caller ID read 'unknown caller' so I didn't want to give this person too much of my reply. Usually I said my last name, but since people can track much better with the last name, I said my first name instead.

"Hello? Sarah here," I said into the mic. There was a satisfied sigh from the other end before the voice spoke up. A shiver almost went up my spine.

"Ah, Sarah. I've been meaning to talk with you." The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Even with only my first name, this person was able to know who I was? They've known which number to call then...all they needed was a confirmation and me saying my first name in the greeting did just that. Damn...

The voice on the other side was unfamiliar. It was smooth, slithery, and, I thought, sinister. He gave me a shiver down my spine causing Yami to stop walking and start looking at me in confusion.

"Enjoying life?" asked the man before cackling from not hearing my reply. I paled.

"What is it?" Yami asked, gripping my elbow in worry. I gave him a glance and simply fingered my lips to make him quiet. He immediately quietened so I could listen to what this maniac wanted.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly at the scare he gave me from not expecting this.

"That does not matter," said, what appeared to be, a male's voice. My thoughts automatically went to Keith and the man who controlled him. Could this be him? Or another one of his pawns? "I have some very important information for you. It's in your best interest to see what I have to say."

I licked my lips nervously and tried to keep my breathing normal. If this guy wanted me to lose it and fall right into his trap, he was downright wrong. "What if I don't want to listen to you?" I asked the man boldly, trying to see how he would react. Yami still held his hand on my arm.

The man almost sneered in annoyance. "You'll have to," he said. "Come to the Domino Museum as soon as this phone call finishes."

He wasn't giving me much of a choice. I mean, I could walk away or go to where he said. But since he never said anything relatively close to threatening or something like that, he'll lure me in with curiosity.

Plus...I couldn't really let up this chance. Every step was all part of the path...

But...Domino Museum? What could he want from me? How the hell had this wannabee gotten my phone number in the first place?

"Why can't you just tell me what you want to tell me on the phone?" I demanded.

"Because I want to meet you in person." The call ended and I was left shivering in sudden fear. This person wanted to meet me in person, why, so he can kill me then?

"We have to go," I said to Yami suddenly, turning off the call from my end and returning my phone back to my pocket. He gave me a confused look.

"What's going on?" he asked me, half in demand, and half in concern. His grip on my arm didn't falter either.

Not wanting to waste so much time with the details, I pulled Yami's hand into my own (which felt strangely comfortable and sent a warm tinkle through my arm) I started walking briskly into the direction of the museum. Yami hurried beside me as I explained.

"Mystery caller," I said simply, stopping at an intersection. I waited for the cars to go by and the light to change green before continuing on our way. "He said to meet him at Domino Museum."

Yami's eyebrows furrowed. "Did he say why?" he asked, watching my hand now cradling his this time.

"He said he had information for me," I said. "That it was in my best interest to see what he had to say."

* * *

Upon reaching the Domino Museum located near the center of town, Yami and I walked in through the oak front doors. Inside, there were display cases and shelves full of old, dusty, and ancient artifacts. People looking around took a great interest in them. Children tried to reach in and touch the monument that's been roped off. Adults told them it's wrong and pulled them back without much complaint. Mother's holding children, who are tired from walking, point at the dirt and clay pottery and stone tools inside the built in shelves stuck in the walls with only glass separating them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but they're oblivious to an evil threat that's possibly among them.

I bought Yami's and my admission for the museum at the ticket counter and began strolling down one hall to our immediate right. It was lined with stone carvings found in the desert. The clothes in one case were decorative and ancient, and the pottery in some were cracked and chipped. The design and pictures on all the artifacts, and the aroma in general, just the feel of it all, seemed so familiar. Could it be...

Just as Yami and I were about to walk into the gallery, I brought my head back to read the banner, naming the gallery. As I read the words, my heart skipped a beat and my hunch was correct.

"This wing holds the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit," I said to Yami in excitement. This was so cool! To have a part of home right here on Domino. Yami even began looking a lot more interested,

"Do you think this is what the person who called you earlier was talking about?" Yami asked, peering into a glass case holding small stone carvings. It had the same symbol as the Millennium Puzzle and Locket carved on them. In the well-lit room, the symbol glinted, despite the dust and dirt caking its edges.

I shrugged. "I haven't an idea," I admitted sadly. "This man knew who I was. I haven't told my name to any modern strangers so obviously this man isn't a normal person. He knows who I really am. I'm sure of it. My past, my rate, and my intentions. He probably knew I was with you Yami, otherwise he would have called for another place or just told me on the phone instead of luring me into a public museum."

Yami nodded. "First the man phoning you and now the Ancient Egypt Exhibit. I don't think these are just coincidences."

I shook my head, somewhat thrilled Yami figured that out. "Not at all." I agreed. "There has to be something in particular here that he wanted to show just me and you."

As Yami and I were about to turn a corner for the next set of shelves and cases, simultaneously, we both stopped. We sensed something from the back door our right. The 'Keep Out' sign made it all the more intriguing when we stopped to look at it. Something was pulling us in this direction. I opened the door, cautiously, and we peered into it to find a staircase.

The Millennium Symbol glowed on both our foreheads. Something...ancient and historic was down there. I could feel that rhythm of battle I grew into back in Ancient Egypt pump through my veins.

"I sense something," we said together, both wanting to tell the other. I looked to Yami and he looked to me.

"Should we?" I asked him. Even though I felt something familiar in my heart, I didn't want to go in without having Yami's approval first.

To my relief, he nodded his head. "We have to," he said and began descending down the stairs. "Something is calling out to us. We have to see what it could be."

I was kinda thinking it had something to do with the mystery caller. Why else would we sense something together? And especially at the same time? This could be strong.

The room we entered after the stairs was more lit than the stairs themselves. There were tiled floor and ceiling, the same pattern as the rest of the museum. It all looked the same, so how could this room differ from the rest of the museum? When our eyes fell onto the wall next to us, holding what looked to be the most ancient and powerful artifact in the whole building, we found the difference.

"...Holy...Ra..." I said in complete awe and surprise. Yami's eyes were as equally as wide as mine. The artifact we were looking at was a giant stone tablet with carvings of what looked to be Duel Monster cards.

"Sarah," Yami called in fascination. "Is Duel Monsters and this carving related in some way?"

This is it. If Yami and I were led here to find this carving then that obviously means the Prophecy is set into motion. Here is where a lot of everything starts then.

Slowly, I answered, "Yes, Yami. The game we play as Duel Monsters was real," I pointed at the carving of one of the card shapes. "In Ancient Egypt, theses monsters were living, breathing souls. They existed."

Yami's eyes widened in astonishment. "But...how did they appear here?" he asked. "Who discovered it in this time and then made it into a game?"

"You know very well the answer to that question," I said, turning to face him.

It took him a fast moment to figure it out, but he did. "Of course," he realized, "Pegasus."

I nodded. "Maximillion Pegasus wanted a way to bring back his wife, Cecilia. His research led him to Egypt where he found carvings like these. He decided to remake it as a game, but back then, this was played for life or death."

Yami arched an eyebrow at me in question. "How do you know all this?" he asked, curiously.

"My caretaker sent me a letter with this story in it recently, when we finished the Duelist Kingdom tournament," I said truthfully. Ishizu and I sent many letters back and forth. This story was in one of the ones she sent me.

Yami nodded and returned his gaze back to the tablet, but his eyes caught something else. It was another artifact in the display case next to the tablet we were already looking at. But this one was far more interesting. Yami couldn't tear his eyes away from it which made me kind of confused.

"Sarah," said Yami, gripping my arm lightly and pointing at the artifact that swallowed his attention. "Look."

I turned around and looked into the display case. My body stilled and all thoughts drained from my mind. Only the artifact and Yami remained.

"Oh my gods..." I whispered in disbelief, covering my mouth with my hand in shock. Joy slowly began coursing through me, because with this artifact, we're one step closer to our Destiny.

Because with this artifact, comes the key to the past.

Beyond the glass separating us and the artifact is a tablet much like the other one with all the cracks and signs of erosion, but this one held the Prophecy. Three smaller tablets, which looked like Duel Monster cards, and the Millennium Puzzle were at the top while three figures were underneath; two opposing the third. Above their heads were their symbolized monsters. At the very bottom, was a line of hieroglyphs depicting what was happening. The figure on the left was male and the figures on the right were male and female. The male standing alone was familiar, but we already knew who the other two are.

"That looks like us!" exclaimed Yami, gesturing at the two people standing together on one side; side by side.

I nodded, my head almost spinning from the knowledge of the tablet being here. "Right," I said. Then I pointed to each of them, "That's you as Pharaoh and that's me as your Guardian. Even though we fought many battles together, this one was carved to show what happened, because he was your greatest rival."

Yami looked over the other figure, only to realize who it was. "It's Kaiba!" he said. "He was my enemy from the past and even now?"

I nodded my head again. "Seto Kaiba is Priest Seto's reincarnation," I explained. "He was your opponent back then and now he's your opponent once again."

"Priest Seto?" Yami asked.

"He was one of the priests in your court," I said a bit solemnly. "Evil overtook him and he began going against you."

"So we're dueling in this carving," said Yami. Then he looked over the carving, trying to find something. "Does it say who won?"

"I'm afraid that's a mystery to all of us," I said, staring at a spot on the carving that caught my attention. I bent down onto my knees and placed my hand on the glass over the area I was looking at. "The winner of the duel was written here, but now it's been worn away. Nobody knows who was victorious now."

Yami turned to me just as I was standing back up. His eyes were half glazed with wonder. "You were there," he said. "Surely you might remember who won?"

Sadly, I shook my head. "I'm sorry," I frowned. "but that's been erased from my memory. There were some things too dangerous to keep in anyone's mind and whoever knew it had that thought removed. I'm here to help you find those answers. I have leads that can lead me there. But I'm afraid, the winner from this duel is one of the pieces of information that are off limits until you and Kaiba duel again."

Yami sighed. It must have been aggravating for him and I felt almost completely useless. But I knew this was going to take time. Taking the steps little by little, we'll get to where we want to be.

"Just when I think I find an answer to one question, a thousand more doors appear that are locked," Yami said, closing his eyes and thinking over what he just learned. I felt bad. It hurt to see him like this. His mind was clouded with unanswered questions. My leads to the answers are bits and pieces that even I need to figure out what they mean. But taking this slowly, carefully, and little by little, we'll find those answers. I just know we will.

A new voice interrupted our thoughts, and upon hearing it made my heart skip a few beats, "My Pharaoh, Guardian. I've been expecting you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woot! Done another one! Hope you guys like it! Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! ^^


	10. The Truth About The Evil

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! **I REVISED THIS CHAPTER!** YankeeSamson was kind enough to write a freakishly long review, thank you SOOOO much for your effort and advice, and I decided to rewrite this chapter because it was just...as my computer's teacher says, 'for lack of a better word', the old chapter was BLEH. I know Sarah was a 'train wreck' quote YankeeSamson and I didn't exactly set Yami's character up properly. Oh and I sped through it too quickly and forgot to smell the flowers. XD I've tried harder now and I really hope it's all right now. Please take a look and see how it was. Review and let me know. Thank so much everyone. And a shout out to YankeeSamson for their advice and effort into setting me straight. And a thanks to everyone who reviews saying I do well. Thanks soooo much for your support guys. I really appreciate it. ^^ Enjoy this chapter! :)

The Prophecy is known.

**Disclaimer!:** Fan fiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 9**

My body stilled at the sound of the new voice. I wasn't expecting someone to appear so suddenly, but instead of panicking, I stayed calm. If this was some sort of enemy, I couldn't just start losing my mind and mess something up. I had to remain relaxed that way I can perform smoothly and think quickly on what to do. For instance; right now. This new person's voice was gentle and kind, yet commanding all at once. It wasn't the smooth and slick voice of the mystery caller who led us here. And what made it even more confusing was how this person sounded so oddly familiar...

Yet to be safe, when Yami and I averted our eyes away from the stone tablets we were looking at to see who decided to come in and join us, I quickly moved so that I was in front of Yami in a battle stance. Yami looked at me in confusion, probably wondering why I did this without a thought. I'm beginning to think he kind of understood how I did this Guardian thing; by putting myself as his shield 24/7. But that's just it; kind of. He doesn't know that I'd risk my life for him though, but he'll soon know. And right now, instead of me being the only careful one, Yami and I both raised our guards. We had no idea who this was.

The air around us suddenly turned extremely tense. Somebody could drop a pin and we could hear it's 'ping' as it hit the floor, but the silence only lasted a split moment, until I realized who was standing before us, a thoughtful look on her face.

It was definitely not a man, so it couldn't have been the mystery caller. Upon seeing who it was, my heart almost soared with happiness.

There, standing not very far from us, was a tall woman with slightly tanned skin. She was wearing an Egyptian style dress; made of beautiful white silk with golden embroidery lining the hem and collar. Her long black hair reached down to just above her elbows. A strange gold necklace was around her neck and every time I blinked, it looked like it was glowing. And when I met her eyes, I found a familiar strong, blue gaze. The kindness shown in them was no doubt seen before. Now I was certain I knew who this was, and I finally found her name escaping my lips in a flash.

"Ishizu!" I exclaimed out of pure joy and surprise. Even though she wasn't THE original Isis, she was still a link to her and I respected that. She was still my caretaker and friend.

Yami merely blinked at the back of my head, thinking that if I knew this woman, then we were safe. There weren't enemies around. He was no doubt also wondering who this could be and how I came to know her.

With that in mind, I hugged Ishizu; locking her in an embrace. I haven't seen her since before Duelist Kingdom and it seems like a long time away. The letters we sent to each other only gave us a feeling of how the other felt and a sketch of what we were doing. After finally being able to see Ishizu again, I think I feel a lot better. Because I got a confirmation about the fact that I'm not alone in this repeating past. She's here with me.

"Oh my gods, I missed you," I smiled up at her, when I finally let her go.

Ishizu smiled gracefully and placed a comforting hand on my head in welcome. "As did I," she said with her soft voice. "It has been a while, hasn't it? I hope you haven't been in too much trouble."

A small sweat drop formed on the back of my head. I know because I swear I heard a light chuckle from behind me, telling me that Yami found it somewhat funny.

I guess writing to Ishizu about all the adventures the gang and I went on so far have really opened up my spirit to the world. I mean, at first I was pretty scared to be reborn and I remained somewhat serious to stay on task of finding the Pharaoh and Guarding him. But as Duelist Kingdom started, all the way to Duke's duel against Yugi, I've been like my normal self, which was a bit hyper, but I can turn serious if it's really necessary. Like just now when Ishizu suddenly entered the room, how I quickly jumped in front of Yami like that. I was serious then; dead serious. I'm glad I made friends such as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They made me back to who I was 5,000 years ago. I'm glad they're there to let me open up to them and be myself. Being serious all the time really sucks.

"Other than all the stuff I wrote to you about, no nothing changed," I said then, replying to Ishizu's question. Then I tapped my chin thoughtfully,"I don't think I've been bad..."

Ishizu quirked an eyebrow at me in suspicion. I guess she wasn't sure if I'm exactly telling her the truth, but I swear! I haven't been done anything wrong.

To get out of the question though, I finally brought Yami in front of of me for introducing. He had this mischievous glint in his eyes. I'm pretty sure he was laughing on the inside about me getting into trouble.

"Yami? This is Ishizu," I said, letting my hand rest on Yami's shoulder. "She's my original caretaker's, Isis', reincarnation. She's my official caretaker and legal guardian. Ishizu, let me introduce to you, Yami. I have found our Pharaoh's spirit and am now ready to carry on the task of being his Guardian." Being serious again. I'm glad Ishizu can tell the difference or this would have been hard. She would be wondering if I actually meant it or not, but I did. Lord, I've been waiting for this moment ever since the Prophecy Recitation. The look in my eyes of new born determination told Ishizu that I meant it.

Upon hearing what I said, Yami looked over his shoulder to where I was standing right next to him. He was searching my expression for any signs of true discipline. I didn't exactly meet his gaze. I was like those military parades when everyone was so focused on doing what they were doing and they don't look around for what everyone else was doing. I had my eyes focused on Ishizu in a manner that said 'I'm ready. Let's do this.' Yami turned his head back to Ishizu who surprised him a little with the bow of her head.

"It is an honour to meet you, my Pharaoh," she said, while she was still bent. Yami seemed to be acting a little awkward to the formality. After being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for about 5,000 years probably made him a bit uneasy to see this sort of act for him.

He simply held up a hand as Ishizu was just raising her head. "Please," he said and Ishizu and I blinked at him in slight confusion. "I understand I'm Pharaoh, but the formality is too much. I haven't experienced what it's like to be King for about 5,000 years. I've been noticing Sarah do almost the same thing and I've been meaning to talk to her about it."

Here, I blushed slightly out of some sort of embarrassment. I don't know why, but hearing Yami say something close to saying that I messed up, made me unproud of myself. I mean, he's a King, right? And subjects, no matter who they were and what rankings they had, always had to please the Pharaoh, or else you might end up losing your head. Yami didn't seem like the type of person to actually be terrificly mad at someone, but I'm sure he'd be somewhat irritated. Upon hearing this, I guess I'll just have to try harder. But being formal was bad? Did Yami really not want that?

Ishizu seemed to respect his wishes. She didn't complain or think that Yami needed the formality because of his ancient heritage. "Of course," she said while nodding. Then she decided to make fun of me again which was even better. "Speaking of Sarah, is she treating you well?"

And just hearing what Ishizu said just now about me treating Yami well, well...I don't exactly know why but I began blushing a little bit more. I mean, did she expect something to happen...?

Yami quirked a brow at me, pondering over the question Ishizu has just asked him. You'd think for a once formal Pharaoh, he wouldn't search for a way to humiliate anyone. As he wondered how to answer my caretaker's question, his gaze hadn't left mine. I think he was searching for a way to answer properly.

Or he could've been thinking really hard about something and looking at me like that would help him. I didn't exactly get how that would work, but I ended up having my eyes locked into his in that instant anyway. My heart almost stopped. What was with me lately? I mean just this day starting was enough and having to spend all of it with Yami was nerve wracking. He made me so nervous and I had no idea why. And when he's just giving me this look of...longing now...it's making my stomach quench in different directions.

"So far she's told me who she is," replied Yami, turning back to Ishizu. I almost forgot she asked him if I've been causing any trouble. Me? Mischief maker? Psh...maybe...but not today. My mind was clouded with the thought of Yami and me hanging around. It was too busy trying to get over the fact that I was actually walking around with the Pharaoh. Most of the time, people would consider that an honour. I found it an honour too, but Yami was acting much differently around me than what he usually acted like back in Ancient Egypt. He was commanding and superior back then, now, he was more out-going and less formal. Hey, maybe that had something to do with everything. I mean, I'm finally seeing him after 5,000 years and my feelings for him haven't changed as much. I still want to be his friend, but there's this other...force...driving me forward—forward onto a path that's blocked though. I can't seem to get past it. It's like something's stopping me. A barrier of some sort?

But I don't even know what's on the other side. What if it's bad?

And why am I thinking of it all right now?

I gave Yami a small smile in reply for his glance. He was still regarding me from the corner of his eye and there was something different glinting in his eyes, like he wanted to tell me something.

"Yes, I'm well," said Yami, finishing his answer for Ishizu, and the glint of difference I saw in his eyes was gone, like he'd given up on the thought. I wonder what it was...

Ishizu seemed to like that answer. She gave me a look that said 'Well done. You're handling your Guardianship well.' I gave her simple nod, saying my thanks.

After that moment of gratitude, I tilted my head to the side in sudden wonder. I think I'm realizing things and what people said a bit later than normal.

"You're not bored with me?" I asked Yami in slight shock. I thought maybe Yami would have thought it was awkward having someone new in the group suddenly come up and say, "Hi! I'm from your past!" Well...maybe not in that kind of a giddy mood but it was still sudden. I mean, I thought he'd find it weird.

But instead of pulling away, he ended up coming a lot closer. Ever since I told him I was a friend of his from the past to come and help him, he never let go of my hand. It was amazing, I'll have to admit, but it was that same feeling at the time, with the barrier I couldn't cross and not understanding what was on the other side and what was driving me to it. Good lord Sarah...stop thinking or you'll hurt yourself...maybe it's something to do with...something I'm not familiar with.

Surprisingly, Yami shook his head no, looking at me perplexed, like he didn't understand why I said that. "No, not at all," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You didn't bore me at all today. In fact...I've had more fun with you then with anyone else. Ever since I met Yugi."

It was my turn to be a little baffled. It seemed to me...that Yami actually enjoyed my company. I mean, I guess I can relate. When I first saw Yami and finally found him, I was thrilled to have my friend back, even if he didn't have any memories of us being friends. It was still heart warming to know he was here and that I wasn't dreaming the Prophecy Recitation.

Was it...that he was also thrilled to have _me_ here?

I kept my slightly bewildered eyes still set on his own which showed that look of longing again. He had a sense of eagerness in him like, again, he wanted to tell me something, but, again, he didn't say anything. XD Gosh..what was it! Couldn't he come out and say it?

But I guess since I had my reasons for not telling everyone who I really was, that didn't mean that no one else couldn't do the same. Yami probably didn't know how to say it or he was wondering if it was even the right time. I decided not to ask if anything was wrong.

"Aw, really?" I asked him a bit sheepishly. I caught him moving slighter closer to me and my heart almost began beating rapidly in nervousness.

"Of course!" he said with a smile, brightening up his face. "I don't understand why you would say something like that. Why would I be bored with you?"

I blinked. That's not a bad question. "Um...I dunno...I mean it must have been awkward finally meeting after so long. I just thought..."

Ishizu seemed to understand completely because she had this look in her eyes saying, more formally though, 'I know something you wish you knew' and it made me trail off, wondering what she had just thought of. I wanted her to spill it out. I had to resist the temptation to groan in peril. I don't understand half of what I felt most the time. I wanted to understand why I felt so different around Yami and what all the blushing was about. Being so confused about stuff I didn't even get sometimes was so depressing.

"Ah...I might have an idea." she said and both Yami and I peered at her skeptically. Being the reincarnation of one of the smartest people I know might have its perks because her years of experience will be put to use in many different ways. This wasn't combat, or magic, though, but it was still human based and she'll know what she's talking about.

"Sarah might have thought the relationship between the two of you might not be lost forever. I'm sure she believes that there is a way for the same bond from the past to be reformed, but she's thinking of how to gain it back."

Hm...I don't think I could have said it any better.

Yami gave me a quizzical look, something like his brows furrowing in thought while showing a questioning glance into my own. He might have been thinking pretty hard on the statement Ishizu just said.

"Relationship...?" he asked me curiously. I think he hoped I would finish his sentence because he didn't say anything after that.

"Oh!" I just realized that he was waiting for me to say something. Gosh I'm so dense... "Yeah, back then we were friends. You know how I said something about the Pharaoh and his Guardian being really close friends? Yeah...that what us."

Yami frowned slightly at the new tidbit of information. It didn't seem like he liked that very much, or that he was hoping for something else.

...oh wait he didn't...want us to be friends? Was that what was making him sad like this? Oh gods no...not my friends too...please-

Ishizu saw the terrified look in my eyes that Yami was technically missing because of his averted eyes, curiously staring at the stone tablet, as if waiting for something more. The Egyptian women quickly decided to change the subject, but instead of that, she actually made me think a whole lot differently.

"How much have you learned of your past, Yami?" asked Ishizu and Yami turned around back to us blinking.

"I know only a bit." he said. "Ever since Yugi finished putting together the Millennium Puzzle, and I was reborn, I've only known that my origins lie within Ancient Egypt. But ever since Sarah told me she's a friend from my past, my spirit has been literally brimming with happiness. I always thought Yugi and I would have to go through this alone but when Sarah told me she'd be there with us, I never felt so alone anymore."

There was a moment of awkward silence where Yami had this innocent smile on his face, showing me how he really meant everything he just said. I never even noticed that while he was explaining how he really felt, with every word he said, he came one step closer to holding my hands. And right now, he was holding them—yes, both of them—close to his chest like he didn't want to lose me. Like he didn't want to lose me again.

The bright smile and shining eyes he had made me suddenly start blushing. The room around us became a bit hotter and I was very well aware of Ishizu giving us this funny look. She looked curiously at us both, as if trying to figure out the thinking of a teenager, and two of them for this matter. I don't even think she saw any kind of Pharaoh acting like this either.

Yami saw something wrong in the tense atmosphere and quickly backed away a little, letting our hands fall back to our sides. "I'm sorry," he said a little solemnly. I swear he was sweat dropping somewhat. "I got a little carried away there."

I guess I can relate again. I was really excited too when I saw him, but I was too shy to actually...do something as bold as what he just did. I guess he was really caught in the moment to realize what he was doing. I didn't mind it all though...

..um...gods, what was the last sentence I said? I felt my head almost spin but I kept it together and forced myself to stand up straighter and get rid of the awful blush haunting my cheeks.

"I-It's fine," I spluttered doubtfully, actually wondering if I was or not. "I didn't mind," The limbs I call my hands felt oddly warm and I wondered if it had something to do with the blushing too. I still didn't get it...the blushing I mean...

Seeing the slightly embarrassed and nervous smile of Yami's, I quickly added in, so to set it straight, "B-But I'm glad you're happy I'm here. I mean, I wouldn't have wanted to let you go through something as big as this yourself anyway. I was your friend then, and I want it to stay like that now too. That's why I'm here." I had no idea where that boost of confidence came from. I guess it was the alleviation from Yami saying he actually _did_ want me there with him. I was off thrilled, I felt... galvanized.

Yami smiled, breaking out of the sorry state he was in a moment ago. I finally realized all I was missing for 5,000 years, but it was all worth it. The waiting, the finding, and the pain of him losing the memories of us. Well... maybe not the last one so much... But I woke up back to him. Greatest moment in my life. There's a loyalty I keep for him that I never want to lose. I guess Yami saw the same in my eyes, because out of just being extremely happy, he slipped his hand over my own. I felt my cheeks grow hot again.

...I swear if I don't get what the blushing was for... I'm going to—

"Well...it seems the Prophecy is truly in motion," said Ishizu from out of nowhere. Both Yami and I blinked to find Ishizu no longer in front of us, but instead, behind us, gazing up at the corroded tablets hidden behind the glass display cases.

I raised a brow in slight agitation. What did Ishizu mean? I always used to think the start of the Prophecy was the moment Yami was reborn and the confirmation of it's establish was my rebirth. But Ishizu saying that it truly was in motion, could that mean there was something else to admit it too?

"I'm...sorry?" I said to her in confusion. Yami held my hand a little bit tighter, wondering what we're talking about.

Ishizu looked over her shoulder with her hands held together behind her back, as if she was contemplating something. But there was a thoughtful look on her face that I could read clearly. It said, 'We're so close.' So close to what exactly?

"Sarah, we had this talk before, haven't we?" Ishizu asked me accusingly, like forgetting was a pretty bad thing, but instead of an irritated cast, she regarded me quite observantly.

I wracked my brain for my stupidity bin and found the file saying, 'Oh hey! Look at me! I'm the thing Ishizu told you the day you met her!'. I felt like whacking myself against a wall but I remembered Yami standing right beside me and my hand locked in his own...which I still don't really understand but ok...so I didn't go for the plan of knocking myself out.

"Right! You said the whole reason Yami was reborn," I said, now remembering my conversation with my Egyptian caretaker back in the temple in Egypt. I knew the prophecy already but the way Ishizu spoke that day totally inspired me and it told me to get this done. Without any mistakes. I was even more determined to stay by Yami's side no matter what. And I was vaguely observant of Yami gazing at me with new interest.

Ishizu nodded and walked back to where we were standing, but this time, she held a look of concern, mainly when she looked at me. I wonder what changed her emotion so quickly.

"Indeed he was to be reborn again," she said, agreeing with me and answering one of Yami's many questions that was swimming around in his head, about whether or not he was truly reborn, "but now, we have to tell him why, because the time has finally come."

I nodded in certainty. If Ishizu has said that it was the right time, then indeed it was. I wasn't going to say otherwise, because the Prophecy had said that my caretaker was the specific individual with the authorization to whether or not tell Yami the Prophecy and if so, when. So it's a 'Yes, we're telling him.' and 'Now.'.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Yami, now in total confusion. Oh right, he didn't know what the hek we were talking about. God...I'm so oblivious-

I cleared my throat and waited for Ishizu to signal me to start. She gave me an approved nod and I began explaining the full extent of the Prophecy. Yami listened attentively the whole time and was patient through it too. Ishizu stood some ways back as if to judge how I did. This was, after all, the very basis of everything. The whole point of our rebirth. I couldn't leave any details out and especially if their important ones.

So I started, reciting word for word from the Prophecy Recitation I had witnessed 5,000 years ago after Yami's soul was sealed away and before mine was. Every word was critical. It was amazing how everything that seemed so confusing then would seem so familiar now.

"_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these, "Shadow Games", erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, 5,000 years later, a modern day figure will unlock the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, infusing him with ancient magical energies. Destiny will have chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh did 5,000 years ago."_

Ishizu showed me an impressed smile. I'm guessing by her look, I got it right. There were nervous bubbles in my stomach from the moment I had begun. Yami was too interested in the new info than to see me give Ishizu a gratifying smile.

"So the chosen modern day figure is Yugi?" Yami asked after much thought while I recited.

I nodded, my insides beginning to stop bubbling now. About time, too. "Indeed, it's Yugi," I said. "When I first heard this, I didn't understand that line so much. But now that I'm actually in the present day and I'm finally hearing the scenario in this point of view, I get it. Do you understand, Yami?"

Yami gazed at the stone tablets again, looking for some sort of answers like he would get them just by looking at the artifacts. I'm guessing I'd do the same thing if I wanted answers. And when he was standing like that, the light shined off him, giving him that long lost essence of him being Pharaoh so long ago.

When he finally nodded, I knew he was still somewhat sure. He inclined his head too slowly and I instantly knew there was something bothering him.

"So, is that the full prophecy?" he asked.

I blinked. "Yes, it is," I replied. "Those words showed a big worded picture of what was to happen. But in easier terms, when you were ruling Egypt, Yami, sorcerers and high ranking peoples in the kingdom dueled against each other with "Shadow Games". Instead of playful stakes, they were dead serious about them, and they would range the winner's loot from power to death."

"So that power is back," realized Yami.

"That's right." I said. "The power of the Pharaoh is infused within you. That's why you're so proficient in Duel Monsters. It's because that power was similar in many ways. Pegasus just remade the original dueling into a card game so everyone can play it and, hopefully, not stake so much as death."

"How was it dueled back then?"

"The opponents summoned monsters to their field directly from the Shadow Realm," I explained. "The monsters' realm. They were kept there so they won't be able to cause harm to anyone in our world."

"So about the Pharaoh locking the magic away..."

"Yeah...that was you. One day, the monsters decided to renounce. They wreaked havoc; destroying countless villages, and murdering many people in the kingdom. They were getting out of control and someone needed to stop them. Then you risked your own life just to seal them away; into the Millennium Items. Their dark powers lurk within them. That's why Bakura used his Millennium Ring to take us to the Shadow Realm in your duel against him back at Duelist Kingdom. He has that power and so does all the other Items. Somewhat actually, and with the different kinds of Items, comes along a unique power. Take your Millennium Puzzle for example..." I gave him a sad smile, suddenly remembering the many years of waiting. I quickly changed it into something not showing any pain before Yami could see it. "It held one of the greatest spirits of all time. Yours."

Yami smiled at the flattery. I wasn't actually trying to make it seem like praise, I mean he was a great Pharaoh, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't trying to show him off. He did that well on his own. Like now, he had this discreet smile on his face telling me it couldn't possibly have been him. But it was. I wasn't ever thinking about lying to him about something like this.

"Do you really believe I could accomplish all of that?" he asked me. For once in this business, I didn't really have an answer to that question. Well for one thing, I never imagined the Pharaoh to be this modest. Especially around me.

"Well of course you did," I said, not really knowing where this was about to head. "I mean it was you who trapped the shadow magic away. You who saved all those people, led those same people, and helped those people, too. You even won against the Battle of the Nile which seemed too hard to defeat. You've done so many incredible things—I can't really say them off the spot, I'd need to make a book about it!"

Yami blushed to some extent, but it was very light. I never knew all that time in the Millennium Puzzle could affect someone to make them so different. I mean, Yami used to be so superior back in the day. Now, he's acting a lot like how someone would act from being called 'Beautiful'. Oh...I guess it is because I called him something nice...but usually, back in Egypt, he would've just nodded impassively and went back to work, like his win over a battle or agreement was only minor, nothing to celebrate. Hey...I guess that's what it was... He only showed little of his actual power so he'd think it wasn't something to show off and that's why he acted so nonchalantly. But now, without any idea of what he could do, all this "praise", but what is actually what he really did, was making him somewhat close to shy. I mean modest, yes, but not bad enough for him to run away into hiding.

Ishizu walked up beside me and placed a hand onto my shoulder. She gave us a comforting smile, a glimmer of mystery was set in her eyes. "I'm sure you know better than that, Sarah," she said to me. "Even the Pharaoh knows there's something wrong with what you are saying. He couldn't have accomplished anything with your help. You know that."

I squared my shoulders and then let them fall in a shrug, with my cheeks growing warm. I guess this is how Yami felt when I was talking about him in that way; all shy but not bad enough to cause hiding and never come back out.

"It wasn't a big deal..." I murmured quietly.

"Excuse me? It wasn't a big deal?" I blinked at Yami who was now mounted solidly on his feet, regaining composure after a moment's awkward situation, with his arms crossed, dignifying his smirk. I assumed I'd melt on the spot. My knees were about to buckle and I almost felt light headed. It was certainly intense. I can at least say that much.

Whoa, whoa, wait. ...what did I just say? Intense? Something's wrong with me...

Instead of really keeping my accord, I couldn't think of anything to say. Ishizu certainly felt my fortitude. Especially when I began stuttering on what to say. "I...um...you...you—it's not NOT a big deal?"

"Of course it means something Sarah," he said. "It means something to me, because if I had help from you, I have no idea why you're not mentioning it at all."

I was in a small state of shock. Um...why would the Pharaoh of Egypt care about his shield? That doesn't make any sense. I mean...I'm just like any other weapon; once I'm used I'm gone. So why is it that he would mind what happened to me? So what if I helped? It's like telling the story of a sword that's been in so many battles, it's story sticks with the Pharaoh because it survived that long. I didn't really understand that concept.

And if I did help, so what? I'm just doing my job. Why is he so concerned? This is exactly like the whole birthday apprehension. Like he cares for when something so little as my birthday would be, he cares for something so much as my life. I'm just his shield though, why would he? (Yes... after all she's been through, this is how she thinks.)

After my family was taken from me, I didn't really have a way for my life to go; the only thought left was to serve my country as much as I can. I considered it an honour and the best way to do so when I became Guardian of the Pharaoh. How else to provide assistance to the kingdom than to put myself in front of the Pharaoh? The King of Egypt? I found it my duty. But Yami seems to be thinking differently about this. And I don't like it when I don't understand why.

"Because it's not such a big deal," I stated simply. "I mean...if I helped, I helped. It's my job. Why wouldn't I help?"

Yami seemed to feel hurt from this answer. Laceration etched his face, trying to resolve what my reasons intended. I reckon he didn't quite understand my way of thinking.

* * *

_How can she say something like this?_ the Ancient Pharaoh asked into his mind incredulously. _She speaks as if her life means nothing at all. What happened in these 5,000 years to allow her to think this way? Was it even something in these past millennia that changed her? If it has something to do with her past before the Prophecy instead...I wish even more now that I knew more of my own past. Maybe it would have led me to some conclusion as to why Sarah believes so strongly of customs and my safety and so less on her own life. All I can do now, is tell her differently._

* * *

Yami licked his lips nervously and gave me a gentle smile. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one then," he said. "Thank you, Sarah."

I nodded, glad things were attaining back to some formality.

Then he held his chin in his hand, thinking about the Prophecy he's just heard. "So, about the return of the Shadow Games..." he started, wracking his mind for the right words. "Who's, exactly, the one bringing it back?"

"Oh, the one who's brought it back is-" I blinked harshly at him. My mind suddenly went blank. I couldn't seem to recall who it is. My thoughts didn't imply to go that far.

I turned to Ishizu for guidance, worry evident in my eyes, because I suddenly remembered what the Reciters said at the Prophecy Recitation. (The Reciters were the Pharaoh's Secret Court.) They hadn't explicitly said who it was going to be, but they said it would cause the world's destruction, that's for sure. Yami seemed to sense my concern and hesitantly reached out a hand to lightly touch my arm.

Ishizu was holding something in. I knew what it was from the moment I asked; she knew something. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to speak of it. Her brow creased in discomfort and she fiddled silently with her folded hands. What was it that was making it so hard for her to say?

Ishizu finally sighed and decided to come through, but I knew from the look in her eyes that I was definitely not going to like this. She was trying so hard to keep me together, to keep me safe from danger, and she knew that by telling me who it was, I won't be able to stand it. From the look in her eyes...I could tell that by just knowing who the evil was, was going to be a test of my strength; of how much I can cope with the truth. But I never knew that by just a few words, I'd suddenly fail that test. I had no idea...

"I'm...terribly sorry, Sarah," she said solemnly, so solemnly, that just by hearing it, my heart wanted to stop beating. My breath stayed hitched in my throat and I waited patiently to hear what she said, but I wanted so badly to know who it was; but not out of excitement, out of absurdity. I mean, how bad could the person have been?

"Who is it?" I asked her, even though my determination, or try of determination anyway, was slowly diminishing. I hadn't seen Ishizu look so close to devastation. (But if only Sarah knew...it was meant for her)

Ishizu met my eyes. "I'm afraid I recently received a vision from the past and then one from the future. Both visions showed me the same person and I knew instantly who the evil is being caused by. I understand the Prophecy didn't mention who it was..."

"Right...it said you would tell me," I said carefully, renouncing that day. The Reciters said "an evil" they never said who it was exactly. They predicted that in time, the reincarnation of Isis would tell me who it was, when Destiny has chosen the right time to let us know. And I'm assuming that time is now.

Ishizu nodded. "Precisely," she said, but the look of despair never left her. "And I'm afraid it's the worst kind of enemy possible."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that it's the same evil from your past. The same one to claim the devastating war in which you finally saw your brother again."

My face paled and the room just turned incredibly cold. The temperatures dropped to -30 for me but Yami didn't notice that. He noticed my painstaking face. Horror and adversity flooded my eyes so much, I thought I'd collapse on the spot. Yami held my arm in sudden concern.

"Sarah?" he asked me, but his voice sounded distant. My heart began beating rapidly, too fast to count. "Sarah, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Oh no..." I thought aloud, not being able to hear Yami at all. My head almost spun...actually...I think it's spinning so much, I'm not able to feel if it's spinning. Yami still stood beside me, trying to get answers while understanding my pain.

"He...he's going to come back...he's going to come back, find me, and then finish what he couldn't finish back then."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I personally thought...this was one of my best chapters. BUT AGAIN: YOU GUYS ARE THE JUDGE OF HOW GOOD I DID, OR HOW BAD. Please review and let me know how I did. I would really like to know. Oh and if I did something wrong, again...please let me know. Thank you so much YankeeSamson for writing that exceptionally long review. It was worth your while, because I have understood it's meaning. Well...I think. Please let me know if I did all right. Or if I didn't get it at all. Thanks so much everyone! ^^ (Gah...I'm sorry I spelt YankeeSamson's name wrong before...updating it now. And my apologies!)


	11. I'll Tell You Who He Is

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! How are ya? Well, here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, and in the last chapter, before I reviewed it, Sarah was like a train wreck. I figured that that's not really how I want her to be. So I'm going to change how she feels just a bit. And hopefully, it's not as bad. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and...a big sorry, again, for YankeeSamson, because I was so dumb-dumb I spelt their name wrong. I got it this time, but I is still sorry. X/ So, on with the story! Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews and all that good stuff! ^^

Someone has decided to challenge not only the past but the future as well. Sarah finds herself shocked to the core - even though in the back of her mind she knew who it could have been from their ancient battle. Terrible wounds have been reopened. Can she contain herself long enough to explain?

**Disclaimer!:** Fan fiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 10**

The moment Ishizu said the evil from before was coming back, I knew instantly who she was talking about. In response, my body went completely rigid and my insides turned ice cold, like I've been walking forever in a snow covered world. And speaking of worlds, it's like mine would collapse. The man who caused me such suffering, such _horrible_ suffering, he was back? I couldn't believe it. Not only did I feel aggravated, but at the mention of him, I was completely shocked. Why in the world would he want to come back in the first place? So he could finish what he started?-

Oh wait a minute...oh damn, he IS back to finish what he started. That bloody bastard was back from the past just so he could achieve what he began 5,000 years ago. My body actually understood much faster than my mind, because when I suddenly realized who it was, I got even colder.

"Sarah?" Yami asked in sudden concern, seeing my frozen state. He laid a comforting hand onto my shoulder and I felt some warmth enter through my skin, thawing somewhat of the cold out. "What's wrong?"

I furrowed my brow, still thinking about that evil man and his murderous acts. How was it possible for him to come back from the past anyway? Was his soul brought into the modern world the same way as Yami's and mine? I couldn't believe it at all. And now that that evil is back, he's going to come for me...

My eyes snapped open and I took a sudden gasp of breath. I forgot where I was for a second, but when I looked around to see the museum's basement around us and Ishizu and Yami on either side of me, I remembered where I was. I was thinking so deeply, I was so close to falling unconscious. I know because my breath was a little quicker than normal and my body slowly started to warm from its cold case. But the spot where Yami had his hand on was much warmer than the rest of my body.

Ishizu stepped forward and laid a gently hand onto my forehead, checking my temperature. I thought it was a joke. I mean, it wasn't that bad, was it?

The Egyptian sighed and shook her head disheartened. She hated seeing me like this, I could see it in her eyes. It had the same look Isis gave me when I was hurt back in Ancient Egypt. And then I'd get the same feeling she was feeling; because I gave it to her.

"Sarah, I know you do not like this at all," said Ishizu and my heart started racing in worry, "but it is the truth. He's back, and like I can see from your current state, you wish it wasn't true."

"Tch. You bet I don't." I said, scoffing. The only thing I can think of now was this adrenaline coursing through my veins all of a sudden, like when a vehicle was frozen over time, but when summer came around, the vehicle was thawed out and when the driver turned it on, there's this fresh wave of energy running through its engines. My body felt almost exactly the same, except, you know, for the fact that I wasn't made of metal. After hearing what Ishizu said about HIM being back being true, I had this sudden urge to hunt him down. I suddenly wanted him to pay for what he's done. It's not like I haven't tried it back in Egypt, but now I want to do it all over again. I wanted him to suffer the same way I had.

Poor Yami had no idea what the hek was going on. When I finally realized that he was patiently waiting for an explanation, all thoughts of killing that demented baka subsided to another active part of my mind. It was still there, that craving to go for a hunt with a good bow and arrow, but it was just a tad bit lower than the craving to tell Yami everything. He had to know what was going on before I can actually do anything.

I pulled my wallet from out of my pocket and then looked through its worn out leather covers. I had this, you guessed it, ever since Ancient Egypt, when I first lost my parents. I pulled out our family picture and handed it to Yami, so I could start explaining. He gave me a double-checking glance, if it was really OK for him to hold something so precious to me in his hands. I gave him a short nod in a response and watched him carefully reach for it, gingerly holding it in his fingertips like it was so delicate, it would break any minute. The paper was kind of rough, I had to admit, but I knew it was no where near actually breaking like very thin glass. (**Just a note:** If you want to see her family picture, go on to my profile. But I have to let you know, that I do NOT own that picture. I thank the gods above there was a picture out there in the Internet that could suit what I was looking for and show Sarah's family well. XD)

"I remember this from the day we defeated the Paradox brothers at Duelist Kingdom." he recalled, thinking about the time we defeated those twin dumb-dumbs (xD) and right after, I remember I left my duffel bag somewhere in a clearing. To make sure they were still there, I had looked through the bag to find my parents' passports and this family picture between its pages. Yeah, I was glad I didn't lose them. Stupid Keith...he made me lose my duffel... (xD)

I nodded. "Right, you looked through Yugi's eyes and saw it." said I, now remembering the gang looking over my shoulder to see what I was holding when I pulled the picture out that very first time. Yugi didn't know about Yami, but judging by what Yami just said, I'm sure he did see it through Yugi's eyes.

Yami nodded, confirming my suspicions.

Then I pointed to the boy with cerulean blue hair. He was cuddling closer into my father's chest and I'm sure now that it was time to tell everyone who he really was. Exactly. You heard me right. He's not the son of a family friend of ours, just like I said he was back at that tunnel to the whole gang in Duelist Kingdom.

He's someone entirely different.

"You see this little guy here?" I asked Yami, showing the boy on the picture.

Yami nodded and said, "Yes. I believe you said he was a family friend of yours."

I shook my head, astonishing Yami for a second. His eyes blinked mysteriously, wondering what I was talking about. Or...gesturing about because I didn't say anything yet, just nodded.

"He...he's not your family friend?" he asked me, confounded now. His brow furrowed forward in confusion. "Then who is he?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had just magically appeared from out of nowhere and replied with a small, but solemn, sigh. "I'm sorry I lied." I said first. "I didn't mean to misguide anyone, but I didn't want anyone to know who he really was because it just hurts too much to think about him." I quietly sighed again, swallowing that same lump back down, making sure my eyes didn't sting. Oh yeah...every time I thought about him, it hurt. I can't bear it.

"He's...he's not our family friend. He's my brother."

Yami blinked. "Your brother?" he asked me, perplexed now. I was hoping for a slap, because I lied to the Pharaoh of Egypt. Even though it wasn't directly to him but through Yugi. He was still mislead. But Yami acted completely calm and confused about everything. I mean, I think I was actually wanting the slap so I could learn from that mistake. But I already knew lying was bad and I didn't want to lie but because I didn't want anyone to know I kind of told them something different...and I think I'm taking this too far into consideration. My head hurts.

I was far too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize Yami giving me this overly thoughtful look. It was like he was trying to read into my very soul to figure out why I didn't tell everyone about my brother. I couldn't exactly blame him for being so curious. I'd want to know what happened too.

Oh but then I would regret ever asking.

I nodded solemnly, that ache I received every time I thought about my brother was back and it was pinching my heart many uncomfortable times.

"Yeah...he's my brother." I said, quietly. The aching was taking its toll now. I'm beginning to feel familiar stinging from the corner of my eyes. The longer I kept in the sobs, the more my heart pounded and tried forcing them out of me. I almost choked on them but I was able to catch myself in time.

"...Sarah..." said Yami, and I felt the comfort in his voice actually touch my heart. "...did something happen? Is that why you told us differently about your brother?"

By now the pain in my heart was too hard to handle. The tears I wanted so badly to stay concealed leaked from out of my eyes and began running down my cheeks in straight, uneasy streams. It was my one weakness. Whenever—and I mean, whenever,—I thought about my brother or my family, I get so heart broken inside from their tragic deaths that I'd start crying no matter what I was doing. During battles, though, I only generate anger and hatred upon my foes when I think about my family. It makes me even more determined to spill their blood. But like now, when I'm just explaining or actually see something so precious as the moment when two siblings unite, like Mokuba and Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom, I cry. It's as simple as that one little word. The tears just force their way out of my eyes just as I forced the word "brother" from out of my lips.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw my tears fall. Ishizu even appeared at my shoulder in a matter of moments. Concern, worry, and care was suddenly evident in their eyes and both held each of my hands with growing apprehension. The crying momentarily weakened, but they still kept attaining.

Before Yami could ask again if I was all right, or what was wrong, even though I wanted to bash my head against a wall for ever letting both Ishizu and Yami worry, I instead began my life story in a short summary.

"When I was born," I began, although forcing myself to keep the tears at bay, "my brother was already 2 years old. Yes he's two years older than me. I have this faded memory of him looking curiously over my mother's shoulders just to see who she was holding while sitting in a hospital bed. It was so long ago and yet I still remember that moment. My memory was sharp, I'd have to say. I believe I got it from my father.

"Anyways, we grew up together, like best friends. Usually brothers and sisters fought each other but we were raised a bit differently. Our parents taught us that the love we gave one another was ever lasting and that nothing could break that bond. Mother and father told us stories at bed times about the basics of our culture to some of the greatest Pharaohs of all time. We shared memories, happily living with each other, just enjoying life in general. Our time was special. It was the greatest life of all time.

"My brother...he was a gem. Nothing could be as bright as his smile or as comforting as his touch. I remember this one time, I had this enormous fever. My parents grew awfully worried, I was 4 then, and the doctors thought I wouldn't make it. But my brother thought differently. He stayed with me the whole time, keeping me company, passing time by retelling stories, holding my hand, and most of all, saying that he was there. That he wouldn't leave me until I got better. And soon enough, a week later, I was up and back to my old self. And it was all thanks to my brother. He was truly a caring person; protective, loving and happy. He held me sometimes like he never wanted to let go. And I'd wish the same...oh...was our family happy..."

Then my face darkened and instead of tears, my eyes suddenly sparked with the anger I had shoved away only minutes before. It was mixed in with the feeling of sadness but I could still sense it. It wasn't as strong as before, but it was definitely there. I wanted to go hunt him down...that bloody bastard who ruined everyone's lives...

Yami tightened his grip on my hand, prompting me to go farther. He had that same look in his eyes when my brother stayed at my bedside on the week of the fever.

That...that caring look...the one that said, "I'm right here. Forget about your worries."...

I returned the hand gesture and continued.

"But then it all changed. Everything in our family shattered. A war started, tearing us literally apart. First, the enemy took my brother. He was only 8. I was only 6. They kidnapped him and when they disappeared for the night, my parents and I looked everywhere for him. But we found nothing. Then later that same week, that same enemy started another attack, but this time, not only did they ruin what my family and I had cherished, they took my parents' lives. And I was left alone.

"I couldn't understand it. Why would they need my family dead? I don't know if my brother has passed on, but what I do know is that it was completely unfair. We had nothing to do with the war going on, yet no matter how much the Pharaoh of the time tried, he couldn't stop the attacks from hitting our homes.

"First my brother was kidnapped. I still have no idea where he went...or if he was even alive...and then they killed my parents. I had nothing to live for anymore. My home, my life, my heart; everything my heart was and always is my family—they were gone. Everything. I didn't think I had a reason to live for anymore.

"But then our family friend, Isis, took me in, saying that she would care for me." Here, I gave Ishizu a small, gentle, and thankful glance. "She brought me into her home and raised me as if I were her own. She slowly filled that void that's been made in place of my heart from losing my family. I loved her like how I would love my mother. She was awesome. She cared for me. Just like my parents.

"And then she thought of an idea. When I was 12, a small while right after my birthday, she brought me before the Pharaoh's Secret Court and the Pharaoh himself, saying that I would have what it takes to take care of the future Pharaoh.

"So since that day, I've been keeping a goal; to keep the Pharaoh safe from any harm. Ever since my family was taken from me, I had this goal in mind. Yes it was you, Yami." I gripped his hand a little tighter as he stared back at me speechless. "I vowed from the moment my year of training was complete, that I would guard you and personally see fit that whoever comes within even 5 metres of you, I would kill them. No doubt. Even after the Battle of the Nile...I never broke that vow. (I'll tell you about that battle...later. XD) And I am not planning to.

"Oh...and then the worst part of everything is just about to come." Ishizu and Yami gazed at me, waiting for what could have been more worse than what I had already gone through. Ishizu of course, and actually, knows everything that happened, but Yami had this look of utter disbelief written all over his face. His brow was creased in a strained line and his eyes showed a firm hold in them.

Who in the world would cause such destruction in one's life? he thought to himself. Sarah's usually such a hyper person, it's hard to believe she's gone through something as terrible as losing her family; member by member basically. And now she claims something even worse happened after it all. What could it possibly be?

I saw that look of caring grow even more in Yami's eyes and then I found all the right reasons to go on and tell him.

"The Legendary Battle..." I said, draining my voice on purpose, not for special effect, but for regaining my breath, "it was the battle that was so hard to beat, it forced you to seal away your soul just so you could vanquish the evil. The moment that battle began, a huge explosion started it all. And from out of that smoke...I saw what would haunt me forever...and it still does.

"It was my brother...wearing armour to conceal his face but I recognized those blazing crimson eyes anywhere from between the visor and the cap. He was second in command in that battle. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was really him. After 10 years. But it wasn't a happy memory. Instead of the usually cheery or protective glimmer in his eyes, it was gone with no trace whatsoever. What was actually shining in his eyes...was the thirst for blood.

"The enemy...he made my brother a mindless servant. He erased any memories my brother had of us, of is family, just so he could gain my brother's strength. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. He was using that sword of his to wipe out anyone in his way. His own village members. In a way, we were all family. I mean with this sort of friendship bond with each other. But seeing my brother like how he was...I almost decided to lose it. But I had you to guard, so I wouldn't let him get near you."

I didn't notice the fresh wave of tears trickling down their streams again. My anger disappeared and the urge to murder the enemy subsided.

Yami held both my arms now and Ishizu was off to the side, watching from a small distance. I'm pretty sure she, too, was fighting off the urge to cry. My mother and father were very close friends with Isis. Ishizu felt that same connection they had too.

"Sarah," said Yami, making my eyes meet his. I'm sure they were redder than what they usually were, but Yami didn't notice at all. Instead he was determined to set things straight and find out how to help me. I could see that familiar care in his eyes again. He held my hands for comfort, and I have to admit it was comforting. He held my hands softly yet firmly. I didn't know how that worked, but at the moment I didn't care. Whenever I think about my late parents or my torn family, I just lose it and become vulnerable to anything. Yami's hands helped me.

"If your brother was second in command," said Yami, bringing me to look back up at his eyes. I didn't know I had looked down to see our hands. "who was the war's leader? Who caused you such devastation?"

The devotion in his voice...it sounded so much like he was wanting to hunt down the man responsible too. But why would the Pharaoh of Egypt care for one of his mere servants? I mean...I'm low class, it doesn't work that way.

...what have I missed for 5,000 years?

But I tossed aside all the emotions filling my head. The anger, the sadness, everything. I didn't want to look so weak anymore and Yami shouldn't worry about me so much. With as much determination as I can muster at the moment, I answered Yami's question clearly.

"It's the same one who's back." I said. "And he's your worst enemy possible.

"Bakura."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh wow. So much tension eh? Lol. Sorry if it was somewhat boring. I had to tell you what finally happened to her brother. And I'm sorry if it's so very sketchy...please critique as you like. Your reviews are important to me. Thanks everyone! Please tell me what you thought of it! If you have any questions, let me know! ^^ Thanks again for reading and reviewing! ^^


	12. Tournament

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! In the last chapter, Sarah tells Yami about her brother. It's a sad story and I don't like showing Sarah so sensitive, but I wanted to show you guys how much she's really upset about it all. Thanks so much for your reviews and here's another chapter! Hope you like it. ^^

**I has an idea! XD:** So, I've got this idea on making a Christmas fanfic about Yami and Sarah having their first Christmas with the gang. Tell me what you think of the idea for now, and hopefully by next chapter, I'll have a brief description about what's going to happen. Thanks! ^^

The evil albino. A new tournament. And a restless sleep. What more could happen?

**Disclaimer!:** Fan fiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 11**

You'd think you know how bad Bakura the King of Thieves was, after the stories, rumours, legends, and most of all, the duel he dragged the gang and me into back at Duelist Kingdom. But after having experienced his wrath in war, personally, I think he's a minion of the Devil himself. Perhaps even a duplicate. He was incredibly devious and he would murder again and again just so he would get what he wanted. He enjoyed the pain of others, especially if he was the one to inflict it upon them. I can never forget the first time I met him, face to face. He had this unbelievably crazed look in his eyes, like he was hungry to kill. I don't remember what had caused him to go such lengths, but it must have had some damage to his brain.

He didn't care who he killed…just as long as he got what he wanted.

Yami felt the same thing. When I looked into his eyes to see that caring look in them, I saw a hidden spark of anger. He wanted to go after Bakura as much as I did. I mean, maybe not to kill him the next time we see him again, but to actually put him in his place. And to lock him somewhere forever. That way, he wouldn't cause anyone any harm ever again. And hopefully he won't find a loophole this time.

"Bakura's the evil from the past?" asked Yami disbelievingly. For a person who has to go through the most terrifying ordeal of his life all over again, he was actually pretty much calm. Of course there was this doubtful, almost frightened look in his eyes, like he wasn't sure if he could defeat him again. He was almost indecisive. But when I looked deeper, searching for anything else, possibly for any hope…all I saw was the reflection of my eyes looking back at me. Wait, was that his hope?

Yeah right Sarah, get a grip. No matter how much you might want to be important to someone again, other than Ishizu, it's not going to happen.

So what if I'm only his shield? That's all I've ever had the goal of being ever since my family was taken from me. And I'm very glad, and honestly, very aggrandized to have been given this obligation. It was a terrific honour to guard the Pharaoh of Egypt with my life. It was a dutiful deed, one that didn't give me a reason to just give up on life. And if I actually have become his Guardian, which obviously I have, then that must mean it was my Destiny. And I can never argue with that.

"Yes it is Bakura." answered Ishizu before I can even contemplate an answer. "From a few of the visions my Millennium Necklace has shown me, he's taken refuge in the modern day body of a boy's. I believe his name is Ryou."

Yami and I glanced at each other, the same thought occurring in both our minds at the same time. That name, Ryou, it triggered a sort of memory we had. And it was one that, I'll have to admit, was both interesting and horrible. Horrible because it nearly killed everyone including us but interesting also because we knew where the Millennium Ring was.

And now we knew something else. Bakura takes over Ryou's body when he least expects it.

"That confirms our suspicions then," I said, carefully, tapping below my lip thoughtfully. "When I had my own encounter with him, I thought it was just a freakish coincidence, but I never thought it would actually be him, back from the past. Now I know for sure that it was him."

Yami raised an elegant brow in question. Oh that's right, I hadn't told anyone that one time Bakura suddenly attacked me at the Duelist Kingdom finals. I told everyone I ran into a wall that time, only to cover for my bleeding lip. I think I had cracked my jaw in the wrong way and pierced some of the skin right inside my mouth. Joey was the one to notice and he insisted I'd tell him what happened. I didn't want anyone to worry, so I made an excuse. Now I think Yami might have caught on.

"When did that happen?" he asked me, uncertainty patent in his voice, but what was there most of all was this concern.

My chest suddenly started to hurt a little uneasily. Should I actually tell him? And let him start worrying again from who knows what made him change in the past 5,000 years? He wasn't always like that. He was usually commanding and perceptive. Of course he cared for someone if they had gotten hurt during battle, but he never paid this sort of special attention to them. Like they had never caught his eye. Apparently something about me must have changed if he started acting this differently. I'm sure he was determined even now, that's actually a part of him that won't ever change, but he was much more caring now. Like there's almost a softer side to the Pharaoh. That kept me thinking.

But Yami just asked me a question, so I'll have to think about that later. Oh and about that card Ishizu gave me too. (**Just a note: **In the first chapter, Ishizu mailed Sarah a card with the cell phone. You have to keep in mind throughout Battle City that the card is still there. It's actually a very important part of the season. ^^ Thanks.)

"Again, I apologize for not telling you," I said, earning a small blink from Yami. "During the finals for Duelist Kingdom, I was just about to meet up with you guys for the dinner Pegasus had put on, when Bakura suddenly appeared in front of me. I thought it was a trick of my imagination when he suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and when I least expected it so I didn't really think to even jab him with something. He..." My hands suddenly went for the side of my face and Yami immediately stepped forward, thinking Bakura tried something.

"He didn't..." Yami's eyes widened.

"No no!" I said quickly, bringing my hand back down, "It wasn't anything like that. He pushed me and I hit my head really hard into a wall. I was just remembering the time Joey found the blood on lips made from my jaw cracking in a very bad way, enough to cause some pain."

I frowned and looked down, trying to think harder about what had happened, trying to remember every detail. "He had that crazed look in his eyes," I said. "the one that always creeped me out, waiting for me to make a wrong move so he can take me down. He wanted me to accidentally say something like a hint about your rebirth, so he can confirm that you were there. That way he could have a lot of time to plan out his attack and put it to use.

"He asked me where you were," I swallowed nervously then, licking my dry lips for good measure. Suddenly I felt a bit faint and lightheaded from realizing that Bakura was really there. He could've killed me on the spot and never be caught.

But why didn't he?

"Yes? He asked me where I was, and then what?" I didn't see Yami waiting patiently for me to continue. It was one thing when he cared about me, but now he's also waiting for me to return back to Earth from Thinkingland. I guess I'm out of it. Too much emotional stress to handle.

"I said that I would never tell him," I answered. "When he saw that I wasn't about to spill any hints by mistake, he came out and said it. "Where's the Pharaoh?" he asked me, and I was nearly taken a back. But I wouldn't let him scare me with his force. I said I would never tell him. I said that I'd die first before he could ever get any information out of me. Then he asked for my Locket."

(Ok, originally, I had that as their conversation during Bakura's encounter too, but for some damned reason, I never added it in…Sorry. My apologies. Hopefully Sarah's explaining right now will help you understand Bakura's asking for where the Pharaoh was.) [Gosh I'm so stupid… =.=]

Yami was momentarily taken aback himself at my straight forward retort I laid out for Bakura. _Would she really have died first before telling Bakura anything?_ He thought to himself. He was beginning to feel a little uneasy at Sarah's choice of words throughout the conversation. It felt as though she would give her life for him, but that can't be possible. She values her life as much as his.

…doesn't she?

"But gaining the Locket wouldn't have helped him," said Yami, instead of speaking his mind. "You said at the coffee shop the Locket belonged to you. I presume only you can use its power too, am I right?"

I was about to say something but stopped myself. He was absolutely right. But then...this didn't make any sense at all. Why would Bakura want the Locket then, if only I could use its power? It would only pass for gold jewelry and I'm pretty sure he's robbed much more than what my Locket is worth for in gold. So why would he ask for it?

There's something I'm missing.

There's another piece to this puzzle.

"That's...you're right," I said, looking back up from the ground from my moment of thought. I gazed at Yami curiously, as if by looking at him, I'd find something like an old memory I couldn't remember at the moment that would help me in this dilemma. Maybe something Bakura said in the past to help remind me why he wanted the Locket.

But I couldn't remember anything.

He never said anything about taking my Locket.

My heart suddenly clutched tightly in fright and I almost felt my chest stop its normal rise and fall of breathing. My hands almost grew sweaty and by the looks I received from both Yami and Ishizu, I was completely shocked.

"Bakura never said anything about taking my Locket before," I said, trying to sort it all out in my mind, but my thoughts were so jumbled up, I couldn't think right. "Back in Ancient Egypt, he never once even looked at it. Why would he now?"

Ishizu simply blinked calmly, like she knew the answer to it all but no one else could notice it. I noticed her posture though and instantly knew there must have been something.

"Is there something I'm missing, Ishizu?" I asked my caretaker skeptically. Even Yami began blinking curiously at the Egyptian standing not far from where we were.

"There was...one thing," she said and both Yami and I kept quiet until she continued. "But I can only give you a hint for it. It's something like a new power that can be accessed by using you and the Locket. What the power is and how someone may access it is up to you to find out. I'm sure both you and Yami will find the secrets to your past."

This didn't make any sense. What Ishizu said was completely impossible. I was reborn to help the Pharaoh so he would understand his power from the past to defeat the evil that's come back, Bakura. Now she's saying that by using my Locket and me, there's another power Bakura's after?

...why was I not told about this?

"Why was I not told about this?" I asked Ishizu in a demanding way but it wasn't so harsh as to offend my caretaker. "At the Prophecy Recitation though, why wasn't I told about this? I could've kept that power...whatever it was...away from him that way he won't have a chance to even look for it?"

"The Reciters didn't want to tell you because this power was ancient," said Ishizu, and it sounded almost like she was reciting something a lot like Yami's power. "There's another piece to this and I'm afraid you'll have to find it out on your own. But remember; you have Yami to guard and two powers now to save from the clutches of any hands."

"How will we accomplish this task?" asked Yami.

Ishizu pondered on the thought, purposely trying to make us impatient, but she decided not to test us. Or maybe she was just seeing into our souls as if to see how we might fulfill our Destiny."There is a tournament being held here in Domino City. Your invitations are sent to your homes." she said. "If you two can enter and win, you'll find the answers you both seek."

Then she turned to me and put on a gentle smile. "I'm sure you will not disappoint, Sarah," she said. "And even though you were the one to have the answers for Yami, I'm afraid Fate wouldn't allow this Prophecy to be so easy to achieve. You'll have to protect both your powers at the same time and guard Yami like you were trained to do."

Without arguing, I decided to accept it. "I will," I nodded, new determination filling my eyes, sparking them like flames.

Ishizu bowed her head to Yami and laid a hand in farewell on my shoulder. "Good day, both of you," she said, turning around and starting her way back the way she came. It was then I realized that she was leaving, but I didn't want her to.

I was just about to reach out and ask if we'd meet again, but she beat me too it. "I'm sure this isn't the last time we meet, my King." she said, addressing Yami, but I know she was answering my question all at the same time. "Surely we'll meet once more. All of us." Then she disappeared, into the shadows of the room next the one we were in. The air just grew slightly colder.

"Good bye," I said, hearing my own voice fade. After seeing Ishizu, and especially after a while, I felt sad for seeing her leave. But if she said we'll meet again, then I definitely look forward to it.

Yami was silent for a second before he quietly sighed and turned his attention back to the tablet behind us in the glass display case. I guess there were tonnes more questions swimming around in his head. The encounter with Ishizu not only began the Prophecy officially, but it's got both of us thinking. A lot.

What did Bakura want my Locket for? I wondered. I thought it was only Yami he was after, but now me too? Was there really something different about my family that made them the target for every evil that took them away from me. Now Bakura was after me to finish the job? And if we wanted answers to everything, I guess we'd need to enter that tournament Ishizu talked about. Not only was Yami the one with questions now, I was joining him.

"Sarah," called Yami, making me snap out of my thoughts and face him. He had this far away gaze in his eyes as he was looking at the tablet artifact. His eyes were set on the carving of Kaiba.

"Yes Yami?" I said, standing next to him while holding my hands behind me.

"...this whole time I thought the evil from before was Kaiba," he said to me, still not releasing his eyes from the artifact. "You said evil had overtaken him before and I was just thinking that maybe the Kaiba of today was my same arch rival. Considering the fact that he despises me and all."

_Oh Yami, if only you knew how much Seto back then had actually cared for you._ I thought inwardly, smiling slightly at the memories. _He was always looking out for you, wanting what's best for you, and never leaving your side. He really cared back then, before the evil took him, but I have no idea why his reincarnation is as cold as ice._

"Well...you have to consider the fact that even though he despises you, he can never actually really hate you." I said, and here, Yami switched his gaze over to me. "Because he considers you in the league he's in and the determination he has to beat you in Duel Monsters is immense. Every time you two have been in a predicament together, like the duel at Pegasus' castle and the virtual gaming world he invented, he always gave you gratitude. So if he really, really didn't like you...he would have just walked away."

Yami seemed to smile at the thought. "I suppose you're right," he said. "But it gets me thinking if he was always evil back then."

I sighed wearily, but contentedly. Contentedly because we just got loads of info that's definitely going to help us and wearily because now I was slightly tired. All we did today was coming at me in a rush and my head almost spun.

No...Kaiba wasn't always evil back then. But that's not really the problem at hand right now.

"So, I suppose we should head back to our homes and see what the invitations Ishizu talked about say," I said, shrugging my shoulders at Yami suggestively. I was having this feeling that the tournament was going to be something important, and since Ishizu was the one to tell us to enter it, that feeling grew.

Yami took one last look at the tablet before nodding in a response and begin heading into the direction of the stairs. I gave the tablet a second glance too before following after him.

After climbing back up the stairs, a man stopped us at the door, saying that the area was off bounds.

"You kids shouldn't have been here," he said, and his voice sounded like something I've heard before. It was deep and smooth, and the familiarity was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't place it. He was wearing this black dress suit and he had a white silk turban on his head. It looked Egyptian but I wasn't sure.

Yami and I glanced at each other. "Sorry, sir," said Yami. "We were...um..."

I rolled my eyes. We didn't exactly need to hide anything from officials. That would make us more guilty. I know Yami didn't want to lie either, but he was stumped on how to explain the reason why we were here. "We were told to come here," I said simply. "Someone phoned me a while ago, saying that he wanted me...here." Oh damn...I forgot all about that guy. When I saw Ishizu, I guess everything else totally escaped my mind.

Knowing that sounded quite ridiculous, and waiting for a retort, Yami and I stood in socked silence when the man suddenly chuckled. His formality decreased and what was left was a smiling man.

"Oh, so you are Sarah Wind, I presume?" he said. When I nodded, the grin on his face was still there and mirth played in his eyes. "I'm sorry it was unexpected, but I was the one to call you on behalf of our Egypt Exhibit host, Ishizu. She wanted to meet you but instead of saying that she was here, she decided to make it a bit more urgent and persisted that I'd make that kind of a phone call. I'm sorry if I had frightened you."

My jaw dropped in shock. This man was the one to call me? He scared me to a near heart attack? I didn't know if I should laugh at being so scared in the first place or yell for the same reason.

"It was you?" I asked in surprise. To tell you the truth, I was pretty relieved it was someone nice and not someone who actually was bad. I thought it was a bad guy who had suddenly gotten a hold of my number, but it turned out to be one of Ishizu's assistants.

The man chuckled again and gave me a soft pat on the shoulder. "Yes, it was. And again, I'm very sorry to have frightened you, but Ms. Ishizu had insisted that I'd call you in that manner."

"Oh it's no problem at all," I smiled, then saw Yami show a smile too, out of the pure coincidence. "Yes, I was a bit startled, but now you telling me this set my mind straight. I was going to go home and figure out who it could have been. Thanks for telling me."

The man nodded. "My pleasure to help," he said. Then he gave us both a known smile. "Hope you two can find what you're looking for." After a small wink, as if silently sharing a joke, he walked through the door we just exited from and disappeared from view. Yami and I exhaled a relieved sigh.

"I was suddenly scared for a second," I laughed airily, bending over to stop my thumping heart.

Yami looked down at me before showing a small smile. "I was just thinking about that too," he said. "'What about that phone call you got earlier?' was in the tip of my tongue before the man came up to us and said the place was out of bounds."

I nodded and stood back up to my straight posture. "Yeah," I smiled. "It's a good thing he told us it was him when he did. Or I would have been freakishly stressing over that."

Yami gave me a small smile. It never occurred to me, ever, but I really like it. That smile looks really good on him. I guess I'm so caught up in my duties as Guardian and the Prophecy that I never really spotted it before. Maybe this is what they mean when they say to "stop and smell the roses".

"Come on," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts for another time in the day. He took my hand into his and led me through the exhibit. I blushed slightly at the notion. We walked out of the museum together and stepped out into the setting sun's light. The sky was a mixture of hazy oranges and reds, so it must have been around 6 pm.

Just knowing where we had to go, without much hesitation, we walked down the sidewalk and back onto the residential streets of Domino. The road shifted from a busy business area to a much quieter residential area the whole walk.

It felt nice to just walk silently all the way back, and I'm pretty sure we were somewhat exhausted from today's events. Pretty much everything was explained. Now that I think about it, yeah, pretty much all. It was just a matter of time that we enter that tournament Ishizu talked about and learn more.

But what Ishizu said didn't make any sense to me. What kind of power would I exactly have? I wasn't even that powerful, except for the elemental spells I've mastered. But anyone could learn those spells and master them. What exactly made me different?

Yami's soft chuckle brought me out of thinking and I quirked a curious eyebrow at him in question. I guess I should say this too, while I'm at it, his laughs were like music to my ears.

"Something the matter?" I asked him carefully. The small smile on his face seemed to tell me that he was having the time of his life.

"No," he said, quietly. "Nothing's wrong." Then he looked at me with his crimson eyes and the smile was brightened immediately. "I was just wanting to thank you for a really good day. I seem to have forgotten what I was stressing over before."

Then I remembered what Yugi told me yesterday. He said Yami was reminded about the small amount of knowledge he had about his past when Yugi dueled against Keith before that fire. Was that what Yami was stressing over? The lack of knowledge about his ancient past?

I nodded in response. "Anytime," I said. And I meant it. If Yami honestly felt better with me around, then I wanted him to be able to talk to me about anything. Anything at all. And whenever he wanted to too. "You have my number, right? So tell Yugi to give me a call and whenever you want to come over to my place or hang out like we did today, go for it. I'm always going to be right there."

"You don't know how much that means to me," he said, that bright smile of his never leaving his face. "Lately, I was feeling so incredibly lost. Now that you're here with me, it feels like I can conquer anything." Ever so lightly, he tightened his grip on my hand. My blush came back.

And I still didn't understand what it was for.

"I'm glad I can help," I said. "And hopefully when we enter this new tournament, we'll learn much more than what we already know."

"Do you know what power Ishizu was talking about?" he asked me.

I shook my head solemnly. "I wish I knew," I said. "But I'm so sure I didn't have anything Bakura wanted."

"Maybe he found something during the 5 millennia," he suggested.

I shrugged. "It's possible," I agreed. "I guess we'll have to see at this new tournament."

Yami nodded in agreement, right when we came into a fork in the road. My stomach churned uneasily. I didn't want to leave Yami, but until the time of the tournament's start, we'll have to say good-bye for now.

"All right," I said. I gave him an assuring smile, saying that we would indeed meet again. "I'll see you later then Yami."

"Wait, are you all right walking home alone?" he asked me, not letting go of my hand yet for me to leave.

I nodded. "Yeah it's totally fine. And it's not going to be good-bye for long. I'll just see you when the tournament begins, all right?"

Yami looked at me unsurely. Then that look of longing returned into his eyes, like he wanted so badly to tell me something, but he couldn't find the courage within him to bring it out. Wow, the Pharaoh of Egypt wanting to say something, but not having the courage to say it? I never thought it would happen.

He decided to leave it with him. He didn't say what was on his mind. Instead he sighed and nodded, ever so slowly letting go of my hand, until it was back to my side. My hand suddenly lost the extra warmth it had gained when Yami was holding it.

"All right," he said. "I'll see you then." With a look of slight regret, he turned around and began heading down the road to the Game Shop.

I frowned but did the same, thinking the whole way home.

I found an envelope taped onto my front door. When I opened it up to find a white parchment, doused in the beautiful and cursive writing of an anonymous writer, I quickly read it over to find that it was an invitation to a tournament being held right here in Domino City. So Ishizu was right. Then that means this is the tournament Yami and I have to enter in order to find our answers. I read it over again, just to be sure I knew every detail:

_Sarah Wind,_

_You have been invited to participate in a tournament I am hosting here in Domino City. There's a meeting in Domino Square tonight at 8:00 pm. Be sure to be there on time._

I pursed my lips at the bottom of the small card. There was no name. So this person holding the tournament is a mystery. I tucked it safely away into my coat's pocket and immediately dug through the other pocket for my key.

_What could it be that Yami wanted to tell me so badly?_ I thought to myself in confusion as I walked through the door to my apartment complex, locking it behind me. I hung my coat on the rack by the framework and padded into my room, flopping myself onto my bed the moment I reached it. Staring up at the ceiling, I exhaled a long sigh. I guess I began thinking about Yami instead of the tournament.

Maybe Yami had the same reason I had to why he won't tell me what he wanted to tell me. The whole reason why I didn't tell anyone who I was the very first moment, was because I simply thought it wasn't the right time. And because it would have been so awkward when the first thing I say to everyone was that I was over 5,000 years old from Ancient Egypt. Since Yami didn't tell me what was on his mind, I can only think it wasn't the right time for him.

Or maybe there's another reason.

My eyes found their way to the LCD clock sitting at my bedside table. It read 6:28. While I was thinking so hard on this topic, of Yami of course, my body decided to relax and I didn't really feel like moving anymore. I closed my eyelids in hopes of getting some sleep from this exhausting day today. Maybe I'd wake up fresh and in time to meet Yami at Domino Square later in the evening. The meeting will obviously be important, probably marking the start of the tournament so Yami must have gotten the same invite too.

My thoughts roamed to the card Ishizu had mailed me earlier. I think it played some important part in something. But to what, I had no idea.

"Put a bit of your soul into this card, so that when you give it to the Pharaoh, you're always with him." That was what the note said. I wanted to ask Ishizu about it, but never got the chance. What confused me the most was the last part of the line. I mean, wasn't I always going to be by his side? I never had any intentions to leave him at all. Maybe it was just for some precaution.

Ishizu's Millennium Necklace could have also showed her something. Hm...I'll have to be careful then.

Before I fell asleep, thinking about everything I was thinking about, a flash of something red, like a light or streak of light, flashed through my eyes. I didn't have time to think about it because right after that, I fell asleep. And into a restless one at that. I believe that red light was something to trigger my nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh wow...cliffhanger time. What could Sarah be dreaming of? Could it have something to do with the tournament? Yami? (xD) The card Ishizu gave her? Or something else entirely? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading! And if you review, thanks for that too! ;D See you guys until next time! Oh and if you answer my question about writing a Christmas fanfic (for more info, read the note at the beginning of this chapter), that would help me immensely. Thanks! ^^ Oh and if I can't say this after this:

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! All the best for the new year! ^^**

See you! :)


	13. Surprises

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Hope you got to see that Christmas fanfic I put up around a week ago. ^^' Sorry it's so late but it took me a really long time to type. It's really long. Thanks for those of you who read and reviewed it! I was very appreciated. Thanks again for everyone else who reads anything of mine and reviews, favourites, and everything! If you only read my fanfic, that's awesome too! XD Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of YuGiOh!, Past Repeating: Season 2! Thank you! ^^

Oh, and just a warning for this chapter; in Sarah's dream, there's blood and gore. I don't think it's so bad, but if you feel uncomfortable, stop reading. I mean, I don't want you guys to feel sick after reading it. ^^' It doesn't matter about my story, your guys' health comes first. Ok? Cool. Thanks. :)

**Christmas Fanfic:** Here's just a small summary of what's to be expected:

**It's Sarah's and Yami's first Christmas in Domino City. As they spend the day together, both find funny feelings burning their insides and wish they knew what it was. After meeting someone who had an excellent point about the past, they were set straight.**

Buahahaha! Lol. Ahem. Hope you think of giving it a try. I would appreciate it. And if you read any of my other material, I appreciate that as well. Thanks! ^^'

Oh and if you do read my stuff...a HUGE thank you to you! ^^

Nightmares are haunting. Everyone meet up. Someone drops out of the sky. It's begun.

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 12**

_Blood. The stench was revolting. It stained the clothes and skins of our soldiers, gushing onto them when they killed someone from the opponent's side. These people were not innocent. They deserved to die. The man leading them was filled with darkness and he portrayed that same darkness into his soldiers. They aren't exactly from our kingdom either, but they still went against everything good. Especially the Pharaoh of Egypt. And whoever did that, will always get a disgusted look from me._

_Metal scratched against metal and people lay dead on the floor. Many were wounded but they still fought, making sure no one got within striking distance of the king. In that whoever kills the leader first, always wins. It's an automatic win, because when you kill the leader, who's left to give the team hope? No matter which side it was, good versus evil even, it's the same thing. They always go for the commander._

_The sky was a gloomy dark blue, reflecting the mood of the battlefield, which was right in front of the palace gates. Thunder roared overhead but it made no move to cause any lightning or rain. That was too bad. I was sure I could have used the rain to my advantage somehow._

_The Pharaoh was on horseback as was all six members of the Pharaoh's Court. They held swords in their hands as extra precaution if anyone got close. Each held their Millennium Items too, ready to summon any monsters if necessary. The Pharaoh shouted commands to his soldiers and members of the Court, contemplating a strategy that could beat these enemies._

_But no one was getting even close to the Pharaoh. They had no chance. With me guarding him, they couldn't get past so they could strike him down._

_My armour made of gold and bronze, making it a deep sun colour, wasn't touched with a drop of blood. I worked quickly and smoothly. My blade was sharpened and ready to go from the moment I had materialized it from my hand. These men that are dying...we gave them a chance to cooperate. This battle was the last straw. And now they had to contend with all of us, including me if they wanted to get to the Pharaoh._

_"You will never claim the river Nile!" bellowed the Pharaoh, ready to swipe his sword at one of the people coming his way. I tackled him in time before he decided to get cheap and swipe at his the Pharaoh's leg. He gave me a grateful nod. "It does not belong to only one man! It is shared by all of Egypt's civilians!"_

_A man not far from us, with a crazed and over obsessive look in his eyes, chuckled as he sauntered lazily into the direction of the Pharaoh. His eyes brown eyes gleamed with greed, and everyone around him could tell from the tight grip on his bow that he wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted._

_"You think I'm going to let you stop me?" he hollered at the king. He raised his hand, possessing the bow, to point at him accusingly. "The river Nile has the richest soil in all of Egypt! I need to give my men and me a nice place to settle in, and the Nile River will do just fine!"_

_I growled disgustingly at the man. He thinks him and his pack of idiots can just waltz around Egypt trying to claim land for themselves? Well, they were dead wrong. Another man came close and I tried swiping him with my sword, but he was too quick and grabbed the end of the blade so it wouldn't hit him. Even if his blood was seeping out of the cuts in his hand from clenching my sword, he was still retaining the same demented look his boss was holding._

_"What you are doing is wrong!" argued the Pharaoh. "Stop this at once!"_

_The man chuckled darkly and raised his bow, not to point it at the Pharaoh, but to get ready to strike. He gave his men swords while he held the long distance weapon; a bow and a quiver of arrows. That bloody coward._

_I jerked my sword into the man, who had it still in his hands, so it could be freed, but it didn't budge from his grip. He kicked me sharply into the side, knocking me over and compelling me to skid three feet away. There was a small glow of light and the new found weapon in the man's hand turned back into my staff. His once amused smirk was quickly turned into a scowl. Seeing no use in the staff, he tossed it away._

_I crawled back onto my feet and made a dash towards the Pharaoh. I don't care about getting my weapon right now. The man with the bow and arrow had caught my attention and he was so close to letting the arrow go sailing past everyone's heads, just so it could hit the Pharaoh. That thought made my heart pound. I couldn't let him get that chance. I had a duty to protect the Pharaoh and I had to see it through!_

_The Pharaoh wasn't paying attention. He was caught up in a distraction involving two men. One was trying to swing at him from one side and the other was on the opposite side. I realized in a split second that that must have been the plan all along. The man leading the opposing team probably told his men to distract the Pharaoh so he could get a clear shot. There was no way I could let that happen._

_"I'm not the one stopping, Pharaoh!" he cried, pulling the arrow in his hand back into the string of the bow. "Once you drop dead, it'll be you who's stopping!"_

_Then he let it go._

_The arrow cut through the air at lightning speed. It sped through the crowd of people with ease, not hitting anything on its way to the target. Everyone seemed to bend out of the way, like they knew there was an arrow shooting down a makeshift path in the air, and that it could hit them if they didn't move out of the way in time. It was like slow motion. The metal tip of the arrow glimmered darkly under what little sunlight could peek through the clouds. Its presence just felt like death._

_The arrow was so close. It was aimed for the Pharaoh's chest and by the way it was speeding into the direction it was headed, it gave the impression like it was going to hit him. The Pharaoh's Court saw the arrow a little too late and couldn't activate their shadow magic in time. They could only watch in despair as the arrow shot past everyone in its path. Even the Pharaoh couldn't react fast enough. He was just pushing one of the enemy away when he finally looked back up to see what talk the man threw at him when he saw the arrow whizz at him, nearly a metre away. His eyes only had time to register that fact, and widen in ultimate horror, when it struck._

_But not him._

_Somebody else._

_Me._

_With only that one metre being enough a distance to give me time to jump, I shielded the Pharaoh's body with my own, letting the arrow hit me square into my abdomen, piercing through my armour like it was paper. I knocked the Pharaoh off his saddle in the process, making us land onto the ground, side by side. His horse whinnied and trotted quickly away at the surprise._

_The man who shot the arrow was confused for a moment. But then his face contorted in anger, and he was about to run at us to try striking again, but a member of the Pharaoh's court used his distraught form to his advantage. He dispelled a wave of magic and sent the man flying. He landed a yard away, unconscious. A soldier who was nearby quickly struck his sword through the man's chest, cutting his breath short._

_All other men froze on spot at the dreaded scene. The opposing bunch paled at the sight of their fallen leader. And with horror stricken faces, shot everyone else a glare before running off, darting past their fallen comrades and into the distance, leaving only trails of dust behind them. All the soldiers on the winning team cheered in triumph at their victory. No one was going to claim the Nile River, not now, not ever._

_Then all thoughts turned towards the Pharaoh. Was he all right? He was knocked off his steed right when the arrow was supposed to hit him, but did it? Everyone's hearts almost plummeted at the thought of the Pharaoh not making it through the assault. They bolted to their fallen king, hoping all the while, with all their hearts, he was still alive._

_When they got near, he was just pulling himself up onto his hands and knees. I was still lying on my back; the arrow stuck through me like a fence post through the ground._

_Isis, wearing her traditional headdress and silk attire, collapsed onto her knees beside me with fear clouding her face. She held back sobs at the sight of me and carefully placed my head into her lap. I choked slightly on the breath I was inhaling at the time._

_"Fool." seethed Seto from behind the Pharaoh as he glowered down at me. "What were you thinking?"_

_Violent coughs answered his question. Mahad kneeled next to me and put a hand over my racing heart. But I could tell from the look on my teacher's face that it would soon stop if it wasn't treated._

_"I-I was thinking that the Pharaoh ha-had to live." I managed to say through my shaking breath. It was awfully hard to breathe and it hurt something bad too. The pain was piercingly sharp and with every move I made, it rippled even harder into me._

_The Pharaoh looked up from his position on all fours to meet my gaze. He had a look of concern written all over his face. But also of gratifying horror, like he couldn't believe what just happened. My breathing was becoming rapid and I thought I could actually feel the arrow sink even deeper. It was posted into me like someone was using me as a dart board. And the arrow was the dart._

_Crimson liquid poured out of the wound and with every passing second, my face become more tired and paler. I kept fighting off the pain but at times it was still sharp. Mahad quickly tried using a spell that would get rid of the pain until someone could get the medics. I needed a surgery of some sort, or something, to get the arrow out._

_"You risked your life for me." the Pharaoh realized with an astonished face. He kept his gaze locked with mine, searching my eyes for any reason behind it. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

_An agonizing pain shot through me suddenly, and for a second, I couldn't breathe. My hand reached for the arrow as I tried gaining my breath back, but I couldn't reach it. A couple of the soldiers watching a little ways away rushed back into the palace gates to call someone in to help. Magic only heals, it can't perform a miraculous surgery._

_Isis straightened my neck a little bit and I gasped in a breath. I was so glad I could breathe again._

_"It's because...it's because I had to." I said, breathing in much faster now, in case I'd lose my breath again. I stared him hard in the eyes, my own becoming dim. "I couldn't just let you take that hit...you know that."_

_It's true. He did know that. But would she really have risked her own life for his?_

_"We will inform the surgeons of this." said Seto, in his blue and gold robes. They billowed with superiority behind him as he beckoned for Karim to follow him. They got onto their horses standing not too far away and turned towards the palace gates. "They will have a section ready for you. Isis and Mahad, bring her." Then they rode off, kicking up sand in the behind them._

_"No, no." I said, trying against all the pain to force myself to sit up. "I have this. I'm all right." But I could only collapse back into Isis' lap in exhaustion and a horrible fit of violent coughing. My caretaker quickly took a hold of one of my hands to try and comfort me, saddened gravely by the position I was in._

_"You will not be moving on your own any time soon." commanded Isis, though through her fixated composure, I knew she couldn't bear to see me like this. "If you have not noticed, there is an arrow running through you at the moment."_

_I knew that fact, but I wanted to force myself to stand back up. I couldn't stand to look so weak in the presence of the Pharaoh. But there wasn't anything I could do. I had to get the surgery done to get the arrow out and there was no way I could move at the moment._

_"A-all right." I sighed shakily, feeling my breath go heavier. With every breath I took, there was this incredible bolt of sharp pain in my abdomen and I almost winced, but I begged and forced myself not to. I just had to fight the pain. I'll get through this._

_I hope._

_The Pharaoh hadn't removed his eyes off mine. He couldn't overcome the fact of what I had done. It was a shock to see someone flying at him from out of nowhere, only to catch an arrow, something that could've ended his life. He would've been on the floor, in the same position the Guardian was in, if she had never reacted so quickly. It could have been him, on the floor, fighting for his life._

_Shada appeared next to Mahad with a concerned look plaguing his face. "They're coming as fast as they can. If the Guardian can't make it, though, we'll have no one to protect the Chosen Pharaoh-"_

_"Do not speak of such nonsense!" snapped Isis, not believing what Shada was saying. "Amira is strong! She will make it through! I know she can!"_

_Everyone looked down at me uncertainly. They agreed I was strong willed and that I would never have wanted this to happen, but they also knew that it was my duty and for that, they could never call this a foolish thing to do in the first place. They knew of my determination. And I had gained their trust to protect the Pharaoh._

_The blood poured out of my wound like a tiny waterfall. My breathing became deep and slow from exhaustion. I didn't think I could hold on much longer. My eyes were dimming but I could still see the look of concern on his face. With every passing moment, my breathing became weaker. The rise and fall of my chest became much slower._

_"What could the arrow have been made of to let it pierce through her armour?" asked Mahad, shaking his head in disbelief. His magic was still healing me as much as it could; a light golden glow forming around me, but it was only easing the actual pain by some what. Like I said before, it couldn't get rid of the arrow in the first place._

_Isis shook her head, just as confused as her fellow Court member. "It must have been rare." she said and she felt my hand slip, making her look hesitantly to my face. My eyes were darker now, like they were so close to losing all their life._

_And they were._

_The Pharaoh saw this and his heart almost stopped with despair. "Hang in there." he said, and I heard the anxiety in his voice. It was the last thing I heard, before my eyes dimmed with shadows._

* * *

I sat up in my bed with a huge gasp of air, thinking I would die if I couldn't breathe.

_What the Hell was that?_ I asked myself, panting heavily, trying to regain myself from the shock I experienced. I never had that night mare before. Come to think of it, I had no form of nightmares or dreams at all ever since I was reborn.

_Except for that one time in the clearing back at Duelist Kingdom._ I thought. _That was the first time, showing me of my school back in Ancient Egypt, but now..._

My eyes widened in sudden realization. I remembered where and when I had felt that urgency for air and that incredible pain in my abdomen. That arrow. And that thought of death being so close to me.

The Battle of the Nile.

"I never even thought about it until today." I said to myself, holding my head in confusion and feeling a very thin layer of sweat on my forehead. "I only mentioned it back at the museum when I had to make a point about never leaving Yami's side..."

It was true though. Even after being so close to death itself, I didn't want to leave Yami's my position of being his Guardian. Everyone thought I would be too frightened to keep going. They thought I thought that maybe next time, I _would_ die. But when I appeared again the next day from the medics, I proved them wrong. And they were proud to see someone so willing and determined.

The Pharaoh had no idea his Guardian would go to such great lengths for his safety. But after seeing me up and breathing normally the next day, he proved himself wrong. She really did take her job seriously. And he didn't doubt her as much after.

...he never thought of it before. The fact that I would risk my life for him. He realized it after the Battle of the Nile and never forgot it.

Until now.

Now, Yami's much more...different, too. He smiles too much and yet he stays serious when it comes to his duties as Pharaoh or Egypt in general. What changed? I couldn't think of any reasons.

Except the fact that he was trapped for 5,000 years. All those years, and all alone. I was in the same predicament. It was like being trapped, but in the gods' hands.

Now, Yami doesn't know about me sacrificing myself for him. I guess if we have another encounter with Bakura, and he decides to try something, then he'll know.

And I still never thought about giving up being his Guardian. Through so many sacrifices...

Never.

Then I remembered what Isis had called me in my dream...Amira...it's been so long since I heard my real name, I almost forgot I had one.

Isis had predicted that in the future, the language of Ancient Egypt would be lost. She gave me an alternate name, with the same meaning as Amira, so that I could keep the language lost. Because if anyone knew even some of the language, they could use its words to probably unlock something horrible. If they knew some words to an ancient spell, but they had no idea, they could accidentally unleash it.

But I don't know if Amira is in one of the spells...hunh...but to keep the trend, we changed my name from Amira to Sarah. That way, no one would even suspect of me having some knowledge of the ancient language.

Though...whenever I think about Amira...my heart thumps uneasily, like I should be careful with it. And in case it _is_ used in something—maybe it's used in that power I held, Ishizu said that I apparently had (I'm not going to focus so much on that right now)—I'll definitely have to be careful with it. I can't let anyone know of it until I am sure it's safe.

But gods...I can't believe I got this flashback. It brought back bad memories and I wish I didn't have to look back on them. That gut wrenching pain I felt when that arrow tore through me was the worst I ever felt. And Yami wasn't even the actual Pharaoh at the time. He was just being tested from his father.

That one day, when I thought I didn't have to worry so much, I actually did have to worry. The horrible sense of dread I felt at the moment when I realized the man had a bow and arrow in his hand scared me so much, I didn't even think of using my magic to try and save the Pharaoh. I used myself instead.

I ran my hands over my face in exhaustion, wiping away the sweat and stress. It's not like I wouldn't not do anything for the Pharaoh, I was just terrified of losing my life that day.

Then I couldn't have protected him after. If I was dead, I couldn't be his Guardian. And I did not trust any other evil out there because they might actually come close to killing the Pharaoh like that man did. I had to stay alive so I could Guard him. I just had to.

That's why I fought against all that pain when the arrow had struck. That thought was the only one in my mind:

I can't die. I have to protect the Pharaoh.

I never thought of myself. And I never will.

Only of Yami.

After taking a few calming breaths, my eyes fell onto the clock sitting on my bedside table. The glowing red digits of the LCD were giving me a hard time to register what time it was. I mean, after coming out of that nightmare, my mind was still a little groggy. It took my brain a couple minutes to understand what it was glaring at me in a reminder:

7:47

Then the realization hit me in a flash of memories; memories I had just collected earlier in the day. The thought of the invite taped to my door when I walked into my apartment this evening crashed into my thoughts and I quickly scampered out of bed, trying not to trip over the mess of sheets I crumpled into a pile at my feet from waking up at the nightmare. It was already thirteen minutes to 8 o'clock, the time the host for the tournament had written on the invite. It also told me to be on time.

I hurried into my bathroom to freshen up as much as I could and walked out, straightening my shirt and shorts with my hands so they didn't look as shrivelled, which would show people I just got out of bed. I made sure the invite, my wallet and cell phone were in my pockets, and the card Ishizu gave me was in my thigh sheathe, which clasped onto my right leg. After double checking, I ripped my coat from off the coat rack and headed for the door, making sure to lock it on my way out. I always kept the key to the complex in my wallet. Staring ahead and taking a deep breath in hopes for luck at the tournament, I dashed down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, ready to head into Domino Square. The thoughts of my nightmare never left me. My stomach clenched uneasily when I remembered the pain I felt the moment the arrow pierced through me. It was horrible, and deadly. I could have died but the thought of leaving my duty as Guardian so quickly haunted me. I fought to breathe. Even though the arrow struck below my chest and not through my lungs, my body found the foreign object to be intrusive and almost shut down from trying to fix the damage too fast. My eyes almost blurred when I realized I was on the brink of crying from horror.

I never realized it then—one hit, I get it fixed and then resume to my normal routine—but I never actually thought about it thoroughly until now. The absolute fear of dieing that moment was overpowering but, I wiped away at my eyes, making sure I stay strong.

I can't just...start crying now! That was 5,000 years ago! But still...death was sitting right beside me, sucking the very life out of my soul...and I never thought of it until now.

Would I ever change my feelings about Guarding Yami? Even if it meant that I would die...would I really keep going?

The thought of quitting never even existed in my mind. And I never want it born. Not because I'd be failing and be shunned. But because it's all I've got left.

And because I just couldn't leave. That would be like throwing my life away without even taking the arrow.

Night fell onto Domino City pretty quickly. I mean, it was only 8 pm...near 8 pm, but I'm pretty sure the sky couldn't be so black this fast. Sure the streetlamps on the residential streets illuminated the way, all the way to the business streets and Domino Square, and the stars twinkled with mystery, like Fate was taunting me about something, but night time shouldn't arrive so fast. As I walk down the streets looking left and right in case of any cars or people, I'm scared of my own shadow.

...I was kidding about the "scared of my own shadow part"...night time just put me on alert, or stealth mode, like Snake from Metal Gear Solid. (Number 4 is the most awesomest game out of all of them. ^^' The one with only Raiden about to be released is going to be EPIC. xD) My eyes flickered at every silent movement and I always levelled my breath so I could be able to hear everything. Cowardice people, who use the dark and shadows to creep on others or to just accomplish malicious plans, could be almost everywhere. And I absolutely despise those types of people. They hide and then attack instead of facing the person head on. I kept an eye out for them. They could be anywhere.

Tall buildings and bright lights came into view as I walked into Domino Square. Some of the buildings, or almost all of them, had television screens flashing random commercials. Streetlamps flooded their light throughout the square as they towered over flower beds and benches. People were everywhere, scattered amongst each other, talking and laughing.

'They must also have been invited to the tournament.' I thought as I stopped walking right under the small clock tower in the middle of the square. It read only five minutes to 8 o'clock, but I still couldn't see Yami amongst the crowd. I thought we would meet wherever the invite had said to meet. I hope he didn't decide to go to my apartment or wait at Yugi's house, or else that would be both confusing, and messed up. No...I'm sure he was going to appear in a couple minutes, maybe even seconds, here, where the invite said to meet.

"Hey...isn't that Sarah Wind?" I heard someone ask from out of nowhere. I almost jumped from the unexpectancy, but managed. The voice wasn't very far behind me and I was sure it sounded male. Somehow...it was oddly familiar too. Smooth and soft...

"...no way. It _is _Sarah Wind!" ...OK...that was weird...both voices sounded the same. Was this person purposely trying to get me to turn around? And now that I thought about it more, it did sound familiar. Very, very familiar...but where could I have heard it before?

With a defeated sigh, I decided to risk whatever bad this person might bring. I didn't know how, but with the familiar sound of the voice, I got the feeling that I had to be careful, like my experiences with this voice weren't all too great. Curiously, I looked over my shoulder and, at the sight of the guy, blinked.

"Eric Hall?" I said with surprise. Surprise because I couldn't believe I remembered the guy's name. I couldn't really forget him anyway, because of what he put me through back at Duelist Kingdom. My stomach quenched uneasily when he gave me a known smirk. Probably because of how surprised I looked.

Eric was wearing blue and black corsets, black jeans, and a light blue hoodie over a red sleeveless shirt. His orange spiked hair was in its usual mess and his maroon eyes glistened, making his smirk look even more irresistible. I mean, overall, he looked pretty handsome, but it was too bad I've had too many bad memories with him to actually think of him the way other girls do.

His arms shot into the air, like he was celebrating the winning goal at a hockey game. "Oh yeah." he said smoothly. "I'm remembered by the most prettiest girl on the planet."

I blushed but forced a sweat drop. This guy just won't quit! I mean, I found the compliments adorable, to some extent, but what he did to me back at Duelist Kingdom wasn't exactly very nice. His comments drove me up the wall but I still blushed because I've never exactly been commented like that before, and because it's just so sweet of him to like me like he does. Almost like how a flower would like the sun.

"Uh-huh..." I said abashed. "And what would've you done if I didn't remember your name?"

Eric immediately stopped his small victory dance and his smile faltered to be replaced with a very small pout. "I would've cried." he admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. A flash of hurt ran through his eyes, like he didn't want me to ever forget his name, or ever think about forgetting him. Maybe he really did care...? But he was too young at mind back in Duelist Kingdom to tell me he did, so I despised him. Maybe in the amount of time I haven't seen him, he's learned what he's done wrong. Hopefully. Because no one can win the respect from a girl if the guy tried winning them over in a duel.

"Yeah, I would've cried and then never get over it." he said with a small and thoughtful shrug. Then he gazed at me curiously. "Why do you ask?"

I gave him a shrug. "Curiosity." I answered. "I guess I wanted to know what would happen if I _did_ forget you or your name. But I don't think I can. Definitely not after what you put me through back at Duelist Kingdom."

A solemn look flooded Eric's face. He looked so guilty then, my heart nearly stung at my own words. They seemed harsh, even to me, and I didn't even say half the bad things I felt at Duelist Kingdom.

"I know, it was stupid." Then he sighed and looked down regrettably, his brow furrowing forward. "No, I was stupid. I should have never done what I did. I realized it a little too late; when the tournament ended and the announcement of Yugi winning it travelled to the media. Sarah, the horrible pain I felt from the guilt was unbearable. And I couldn't tell you how sorry I was because I never saw you after the tournament. I felt so ashamed, it was—gah! I can't even describe it.

"But, you have to know..." he looked up from his gaze on the floor to look me dead in the eye, telling me that he was truthful, and my heart nearly skipped a beat from the unexpectancy. The usual cool glint in his eyes was replaced by the a feeling of truth, like he really meant what he was going to say. "I know it wasn't acceptable and that it wasn't OK either, but you have to know, Sarah, that I am truly sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

To see his pleading face...and to see the honest to god look in his eyes saying that he meant everything he said, almost melted my heart. The feeling in his words and the depth of the regret in his eyes, told me he really did mean it all. He was really sorry, and he wished to start over. This reminded me like Duke and what he did. After Yugi won against him, he wanted to be forgiven. He didn't expect that I _would_ forgive him, because he thought I would be all vengeful and whatnot. I'm not the kind to hold grudges with the people who say they're sorry. But those who don't have any apologies for their actions, will never cease to see my anger flaring in my eyes every time I saw them.

I thought about it a little bit and gave Eric a small smile. He said he was sorry, and like I said before, I don't hold grudges with the people who apologize and mean it. I held out a hand to him with my smile still in place. Eric blinked in surprise, first at my outstretched hand, then to my face, seeing if what he thought I was doing was a joke.

"I forgive you." I said. "If you truly mean what you did, of course I accept your apology."

Eric beamed and his smile was so wide, it was dazzling. "Really?" he asked astonished. "Do you really forgive me after everything I've done? Surely, I thought, that YOU out of every other person in the world, would have done something for revenge!"

I frowned slightly. "Why do you people think I would want revenge?" I muttered.

Eric looked down with a small blush. "I mean...that...er..." he began stuttering, trying to find the right words, but my confused look brought him back to Earth. "I mean, after the horrible thing I put you through, to make it even, I thought you would want revenge."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." I said. "I'm not the one to get revenge from those who don't deserve it."

Eric gave me a true smile, not a smirk; a smile. "Thanks, Sarah." he said, taking my hand in his for a soft shake. "I'm glad you don't have any revenge in your heart for me. If I can't handle against your dueling skills, what am I going to do against your wrath?"

I stuffed my hands back into my pockets, feeling a light cold wind brush past us, and gave Eric a small smirk. "You will not survive." I said jokingly. He must have known it was meant as a joke, because then we shared a laugh.

It felt a little awkward, having to talk with the person who almost claimed me as some sort of prize. I know a normal person would feel so angry and would not only to get revenge, but to get revenge again, even after getting it the first time. I'm a little over 5,000 years old and I've learned that there are so many enemies around you, that's it better to just forgive and forget. To just start over fresh and with a clean slate, that way we could start experiencing good times together instead of remembering the bad times we used to have. And Eric was overall very sweet, so I couldn't really stay too mad at him.

Suddenly someone held my shoulder from behind. It was so sudden and out of the ordinary, that I jumped about a foot into the air before yelping and turning around with my arms raised in battle stance. Whenever I'm surprised, I guess I automatically go right to that stance, for defence of course.

"Sarah! Sarah, it's me!" said Yami reassuringly, with his face slightly flushed. He bent over on his knees and started panting. I dropped my hands and blinked at him.

"Oh, Yami!" I cried, covering my mouth with my hand, thinking that I was just about to karate chop the person I never wanted hurt. Thank gods I didn't act until I decided to see who it was. "I'm so sorry! You scared me!"

Yami straightened after finally catching his breath, and gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm terribly sorry, Sarah." he said. "I had no idea I overslept. I practically teleported myself here."

With a steady hand, I felt his forehead to find it a little warm and sweaty. I swear when I did that, his face flushed a tiny bit more. "Man, you ran all the way here?" I asked, wanting to feel if his temperature was OK and it wasn't too hot.

He nodded and I saw his face return to his normal, fair complexion after a few seconds. Even his breath returned to his accustomed speed. "Yes. Like I said, I overslept, and I didn't think I would make it here in time."

Overslept? "You took a nap?" I asked him curiously. I somehow found it a coincidence that the both of us decided to sleep a little bit before meeting up here. Thank gods above he came here, by the way, and not to my house like I thought he would.

He looked a little troubled for a second, but then he gave me another nod. "I suppose I was tired." he admitted. "The museum and what I learned today...yes...after taking it all in, I was tired."

I gave him a small smile, remembering that I told Yami who I was TODAY. "That's funny." I said. "I took a nap too." Yami's eyes seemed distant for a split second but just as he got that look in his face, it disappeared. Did he find the both of us taking a nap at the same time not a coincidence either? I knew he was having some thoughts on the subject. It was a bit weird...both Yami and I took a nap before coming here, and we were both almost late...hey, now that's stuck in my mind too. It wasn't everyday two people would do more than one thing at the same time twice in a row. It was a little skeptical.

"Ahem." I heard Eric cough behind me, and then finally remembered he was still there.

"Ah! Sorry! I...got distracted!" Yami blinked in confusion when I stepped aside to reveal Eric to him. He looked at him for a second before recalling Duelist Kingdom.

"Yami, you remember Eric Hall, right?"

Yami gave him a small glare and stood protectively in front of me. I sweat dropped. Oh gosh...this won't end well...

"How could I not?" he almost seethed, but he clenched his teeth slightly so he could keep the anger in control. I suppose Yami also didnt like what Eric pulled. "Listen, Eric, if you try something here, I will not give you mercy."

...holy smokes...I had no idea Yami was this protective...wait a minute! That was my job!

Eric raised his hands in a steady defence. "I just apologized, man!" he said. "No hard feelings!" Yami's glare was still fixated on him and I knew he didn't believe what Eric said. I appeared beside him with a soft smile before he did something he'd regret.

"I know we've had some rough times, but he apologized." I said, placing a hand onto his shoulder to make him calm. He immediately relaxed under my touch. "And I forgave him."

Yami returned to his normal tense position when he heard what I said. I was a bit surprised and took my hand off his shoulder in an instant. He looked to me.

"...If you've forgiven him, then I can not do anything." he finally said after a moment, and I visibly saw the muscles in his arms tighten as he forced himself not to increase his rage. He leaned in dangerously closer to Eric and said in monotone, "But if you dare try anything again, Eric, be it in my presence or not, think twice about it. None of us were very fond of you or your antics back at Duelist Kingdom, and we certainly won't approve of them now. Don't plan anything or put any of your plans into use in this tournament if you don't want to face our wrath."

I thought that would be it. Tension suddenly filled the air and I honestly thought Eric would start World War III. Both of them were glaring at each other now, like they were trying to out glare the other; to see who would back down first. Maroon to crimson. They weren't moving, I got nervous.

This type of protectiveness wasn't unfamiliar to me. I remember the time from Duelist Kingdom to now, the boys in our group would always stand up for me. Tea had the same experiance one time. I remember her saying this one guy trapped her in a warehouse and demanded she'd hand over all the money she had. (Episode 22, Season 1) She said she was terrified. She thought there wasn't a way out of the mess, but when Yugi appeared from out of nowhere, and looking like Yami, she was saved. I guess that was the first time she figured something different in Yugi. He wasn't his usual shy self; he was more assertive.

It's like a stimuli for the guys to stand up to the girls. You know...I mean to say it's natural. I never really experienced anyone else, like a friend of mine, stand up for me before like Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami did—Yami whenever he was switched with Yugi and vise versa—I only had my brother around me. So this was a sort of new experience. I'm awfully thankful, because I don't think I would've have gotten away from Eric back at Duelist Kingdom all alone. I could've used my combat skills, but I didn't want to hurt the guy. He was still human.

So overall, I was grateful for their care. They just didn't want to see me hurt, and I know I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to them either. Now, when Yami was standing up for me, you know...with him being the Pharaoh of Egypt and all...it seemed a little awkward. Usually it was me dealing with the foes or enemies or people who bothered us, but now...it was the other way around. The thought of Yami being sympathetic to me was amusing—the Pharaoh should never have to worry about their servants health, let alone even care about them. I held those traditions, and it never bothered me or anything, but the thought of Yami actually caring now was unbelievable. He was a Pharaoh on a mission to defeat the evil that's come back, a man of business and confidence, who has no time for his petty servants.

I didn't mind. I was actually glad he never had his mind occupied with the concern for his servants while he reigned as king. It was much less distractions. Stuff he never had to worry about because that's what servants do; take all the worry away from the Pharaoh so he wouldn't have to deal with so much. I'm one of them. The thought of being careful in battles is now forgotten; it was forgotten ever since I became his Guardian. And if it meant safety for Yami and a way to serve my country, then I had no mind or regrets at all. Most people would hate being in that position; to serve the Pharaoh nonstop and not be given any credit but a small pay. I wasn't like that. With no family...there was nowhere to give the money to anyway.

While I was so deeply wrapped in my thoughts, which was only for a couple seconds, Yami and Eric tore away from each other's glare, leaving their argument only in mind, and marking their intentions in the other. For Yami; to not go near me, and for Eric; to use self defence when necessary. Both relaxed while the thoughts still remained, like a funny after taste to a new soda someone tries. There's a tingling sensation of that funny after taste still left on their tongue, even when the person drowns themselves in another drink to get rid of it.

In this case, both Eric and Yami knew what the other intended if either of them let down their guard. If Eric tried anything, anything like his tricks from Duelist Kingdom, Yami will see to it that he won't be able to walk again.

I think they made their point. The glare was gone, like the soda, but the thought of what could happen (like Eric trying something or Yami strangling him) was still left in mind, like the funny after taste. They backed away and crossed their arms, concluding to their silent war.

"OK then..." I said a little uneasily, trying to free everyone from the tension both males caused in the atmosphere. I pulled out the invitation sent to me in hopes of finding a distraction to the current predicament. "Er...anyone find a name on the bottom of their invite? I couldn't see one..."

Eric uncrossed his arms and tried relaxing. He knew if the tension was still left in the air, things would be very awkward and nothing will get done but more fights and glaring wars. "I didn't find a clue." he said. Then he nodded in Yami's direction, with a slight gleam in his eyes, saying he wasn't through with it though. I suppose he had something planned even though he told me he was sorry. There was also a chance that that wasn't even the reason his eyes were glistening mysteriously for. He could've been silently challenging Yami with something; like daring him to try and strangle him—referring to their mini war.

Yami held a collective composure, despite the urge to send Eric's dark and intention-filled-side to the Shadow Realm. He gave us a short shrug of his shoulders. "I didn't see anything either." he sighed. "It must be anonymous."

I groaned slightly, causing both boys to stare at me curiously and blink. "I'm not a fan of guessing games." I said with a small sweat drop. Both boys seemed almost amused at my distress. I was glad I lightened the mood...somewhat.

"Sarah? Hun, is that you?" I blinked curiously at the new voice. Was there a party or what! This was the third person who surprised me tonight. I never expected to be so popular for scaring antics. I turned around to find Mai Valentine on her way over. Her long blond hair swayed gracefully behind her and she was wearing her classic lavender get up, with a dark leather thigh sheathe clasped onto her right leg.

I almost smiled with joy at the sight of her. She was a cool friend we made back at Duelist Kingdom, and despite her calm and pretty appearance, she was actually cool and intimidating. I almost forgot about her completely, if she hadn't said my name just then.

"Hey Mai!" I greeted with a smile as she stopped beside us. "How are you?"

Mai returned my smile. "Fine, thank you." she replied collectively, like she has her life in control. She was always so confident and mind setting about everything she did and it was like her how I wanted to be. All calm and confident, even when things looked really down. Seeing people like her made me even more determined about my duty as Guardian.

"It's funny running into you here...oh hello...Yugi and Eric are here too?" Mai gave me a small smirk and before I knew what was happening, I was suffocating in Mai's arms in a headlock. Eric and Yami blinked at her curiously but they knew I was in safe arms, so they didn't try to tear me out of her grasp.

"Now that I see you guys here, Sarah, was this a date?"

I wanted to laugh out loud, but the very thought of it being a date made me blush and choke instead. She finally let me go and allowed me to breathe from her teasing.

"I'm sorry." she said sadly. "I didn't mean to disturb anything."

I quickly shook my head. "No no!" I said in protest. "We were just meeting here for the tournament. Have you heard of it?"

Off the teasing topic, Mai curiously nodded her head. "Yes." she said. "I'm actually invited to it too."

My jaw dropped. Yami and Eric simply blinked in surprise. They were too cool to overreact anyway. But I seriously wasn't expecting this! I thought Mai was just hanging around Domino City for the night, but hearing the news about her being invited too made me feel a little happier. Mainly because I won't have to deal with Eric and Yami acting so tense around each other and because it would be great to have an old friend around again. Oh damn, speaking of intense: if Joey found out Eric was here...Eric should better run...times two.

"Really?" I asked in astonishment. "That is so cool!"

Mai gave me a known smile, probably comparing my hyper times back at Duelist Kingdom with tonight, and nodded. "I know." she said. "I was pretty excited too. But I have no idea who's hosting it. There wasn't a name on my invitation."

"It certainly appears to be anonymous then." concluded Yami and everyone agreed. "Obviously the person who's hosting it doesn't want anyone to know who it is yet."

Eric nodded, not wanting to agree on an enemy he never thought he would really make on his quest to try hooking up with me, but he agreed anyway, and said, "There's a lot of people here. And to make a private meeting in one of the most busiest parts of Domino City? That must be expensive! Sending out so many invitations and starting a tournament..."

"There's a buzz going around that the host for this tournament is someone with a lot of money, like you said Eric, and a big ego." Mai's point made sense. I mean, someone had to be full of themselves to actually throw a tournament involving the large amount of people. How could they pull it off? That's a lot of paperwork on all the duelists and a large area to cover for holding the tournament.

Yami shrugged swiftly. "Who do we know of that fits the description?" he asked.

Everyone was just starting to think of some people when a huge gust of wind rushed in from above. It blew our coat collars into our faces and the hems of our shirts into our hips, and when we looked up to find the source of the strong winds, we were met with the fast whirling blades of a helicopter descending. Someone was standing on the skids of the chopper and I could distinctly make out two familiar looking letters near the tail.

KC

"You guys!" I shouted over the winds. "That's Kaiba's helicopter!"

And to make everything piece together, we noticed that the man on the helicopter skids was no other than Seto Kaiba himself. He wasn't wearing his usual purple trench coat; it was replaced with a white one, that I'll have to say, actually looks much more incredibly awesome on him. XD His striking figure totally dominated the stars above and the scene he created.

Speaking of dominating, the CEO's face appeared onto every television screen on the sides of the buildings. His hair whipped around his face and his eyes looked even more cerulean from the last time we saw him. They also held a sort of determination, like nothing would stand in his way. But from what this time?

"Duelists!" he cried in an announcement. "Welcome to Battle City!"

So the tournament has begun. Everyone in the square cheered at the sight of him, knowing instantly that if he truly was the host for this new tournament, then of course it was going to be epic.

* * *

**Author's Note:** *hits herself over the head with a book* I'm so sorry it took so long, and I'm so sorry if it was bad. :( Reviews are still appreciated though. Even if it's criticism, but lately...I haven't been feeling so well...I'm pretty sure it affected me while I was writing up this chapter. Thanks again everyone!


	14. The Old and New

**Author's Note:** Updated my profile. XD Hopefully information looks easy to read now. If you have any questions about the links on my profile, or suggestions of putting some more up, feel free to message me. Have any concerns or just wanna say "Hi!", go for it! Messages are awesome. ^^ A big thank you for everyone who's supported me throughout my stories. I appreciate you reading and taking the time to review to tell me what I've done wrong. Thanks again. ^^ Hope you like this next chapter.

Challenges reign.

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 13**

Were we really seeing Kaiba again? I thought we would hopefully bump into him sooner or later, after saving him from that virtual game his board members trapped him in, because I thought it would be cool to know the reincarnation of Priest Seto. But I never thought he would make up a tournament and then invite us in too. I mean, it wasn't really expected. Not that he wasn't capable of hosting a tournament this huge or anything, but I never expected he would. It was all of a sudden, you know? And I found it a little weird how Ishizu had said this tournament, the one Kaiba was hosting, would be the one to hold the answers to the questions Yami and I had. That had to be a coincidence. Or maybe I was just thinking too hard about it. But still...there was this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that maybe it was...

"Is it just me...or are we seeing Seto Kaiba floating in the sky?" asked Eric, blinking at the figure standing on the helicopter's skids as it hovered in mid-air. I sweat dropped thinking that his way of saying it was very funny.

"It appears so." stated Mai, just as amazed at how much of an entrance Kaiba made. "It seems like he would do anything to grab people's attention."

"Well..." I said, looking around at everyone else who was cheering at the CEO in excitement. "He has their attention alright."

The helicopter's blades spun around at hyper speed and to keep his balance on the skids, Kaiba held the door's handle. His eyes scanned the group of people below him like he was searching for someone. The large television screens on every building simply flashed his slim structured face. I swear I heard some girls swoon over them.

"Greetings, duelists." he shouted over the roar of the helicopter blades. "Welcome to the town of Domino! But more importantly, welcome to my tournament!"

The crowd below cheered even louder and I thought if they kept this up, my ears would burst. Obviously something like Kaiba dropping from the sky impresses them.

"I don't know what's bigger," said Mai, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly while she gave Kaiba a glare. "his ego, or his melon on the big screen."

Yami gave the man a glare through his crimson eyes as well. I'm sure we were the only group of people who weren't really happy about Kaiba hosting the tournament. I suppose we were the only ones to think he was so full of himself, while everyone else thought he was really cool. "Let's see what Kaiba has to say." said Yami.

"I see you each received my private invite to Kaiba Corp.'s very exclusive Duel Monsters Tournament." continued Kaiba. "And you had enough brains to show up here tonight."

...oh, so that's why he has a big ego...

"Being that you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament, just for experts."

OK, that was strange. What rules could Kaiba have made? Were they specifically targeted to some people? Or did he just decide to play with people's emotions or taunt them?

No...I sense something else. My Locket burned quietly on my skin, as if in a warning. There was something about the look in Kaiba's eyes that told me he was doing everything for a reason. I want to find out just what is it he wants but to do that I suppose I _will_ have to join this tournament. That's great. Another reason to enter.

"For example," Kaiba showed his other arm, the one that wasn't occupied to keep his balance, to show one of his rules. Wait...show? "You will duel using these new improved Duel Disks."

On his arm, was a strange looking device. On the screens of the televisions, there was a closer view. It looked like there was a solid band going around his arm which was attached to a slate with five slots on them. There was a red arrow on each slot and the device looked clean and easy.

"Check that out!" we heard someone cry in amazement from behind. "Leave it to Kaiba to come up with the coolest products!" It was true Kaiba and his company were far advanced than what I've seen so far. And it was reassuring to know that we wouldn't have to duel with those chunky platforms anymore. Before he showed the duel disk to us, I was beginning to think of a way one of those dueling platforms will rise from underground. I suppose that was only capable to happen at Duelist Kingdom, because this was Domino City; a place of asphalt roads and skyscrapers, not clear meadows and forests. So using his duel disks might be so much more easier. And it is pretty cool, I suppose.

"Another new rule that I've designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card and the loser of the duel will forfeit their card to the winner." Kaiba's eyes gleamed with something unrecognizable. I knew for sure now that there was a specific reason behind all of this! How could he have come up with the idea in the first place?

Nonetheless, this struck me like a tonne of bricks. Losing one of my cards? No matter which one, I treasured all of them, and I couldn't stand to lose even one. Kaiba had to be mad to make this rule! Did he really want people to give up their rarest cards? This was insane!

"Forfeit my Dark Magician?" said Yami angrily beside me. I wouldn't blame him. Yugi said that was his favourite card and of course they both treasured their cards too just like any other true duelist. He had a lot of respect for them and his respect inspired me. I would hate to see Yugi's Dark Magician in someone else's deck too.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck." said Mai. I remembered some of her cards from Duelist Kingdom...she had quite a few combinations and all of her cards played extremely well with each other. If she was lose even one, it would set her deck off balance. I had to agree with her.

Eric scoffed beside us. He looked like he would own anything right now, and it seemed like he was already thinking up his victory speech too, like he had already won the tournament. "I don't know what you guys are worrying so much about." he said. "You're really good duelists, there's no way you'll lose your cards!"

It's still an unsure thought to linger in our minds. There could come a chance when we could lose but we never know it.

"My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke!" said Kaiba next and the group of people around us began cheering all over again. Pegasus seemed so last year to everyone when it was only a while ago Yugi had won the Duelist Kingdom tournament. And only a while ago I had first told Yugi who I was.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today, my Battle City tournament begins!" It was like Kaiba was challenging him. Yami was staring back at Kaiba with the same amount of determination Kaiba seemed to have been reflecting back at him. It was like both of THEM were having a war with glares now.

Now it was beginning to make sense. The whole reason Kaiba could have been hosting this tournament might have been because he wants to regain his title of champion. Ever since the gang told me of Yugi's win against him, Kaiba's been trying to get back his title. The whole point of the tournament could be because he wanted to get back at Yugi. Good lord...talk about a vicious rivalry.

Kaiba and Yami gave each other one last glare before the helicopter swerved a little to the right, beginning to take off towards Kaiba Corp, which is most likely where Kaiba will go back to. The crowd around us gave him one more excited holler until the copter disappeared behind some buildings. The television screens went back to showing commercials, and we, out of everyone, heard what Yami said under his breath, just as the last helicopter blade disappeared from view.

"You're on, Kaiba." His crimson eyes almost burned with conviction. If Kaiba wants to dare him with a tournament, in hopes of getting his title back, then he won't pass it down. He never gives up a challenge. And he won't certainly stop now.

As everything went back to what was considered normal in this town, meaning the presence of Kaiba had finally vanished somewhat, the crowd began to quiet down and disperse. They had the thought of registering stuck in their minds and they certainly had the urge to try out Kaiba's new invention. It looked pretty neat and with the relieving thought of not having to use those bulky platforms for this tournament was certainly encouraging. Even I wanted to give it a try.

I cast my scarlet eyes onto Yami, who was staring at the place in the sky Kaiba was occupying moments before. He left this troubling sense when he disappeared, like something was going to happen in this tournament that will change our lives. Maybe...it was the determination Kaiba had when he stared down at Yami. It was like he was saying, "I know I can win against you now. Good luck trying to win my tournament." Maybe entering this tournament wasn't such a good idea... Maybe Kaiba _will_ win and then that;'s how our lives will change.

On the other hand, we needed to enter. Ishizu had said herself that this tournament would hold the answers to the questions Yami and I had. If that's the case, no matter how much Kaiba and Yami might be at each other's throats, we'll have to enter. We need the information. And Yami needed to regain his lost memories. The only way to do that is to enter the tournament.

I never thought it would be me who had to get answers. I was supposed to be the one with _all_ of them, to every question Yami might have ever since he was released from within the Millennium Puzzle. But ever since Ishizu had said some things about my...power...I'm beginning to doubt if I could ever really help Yami. But that was something I'll have to thing about later on. I can't hold back now, when Yami and I were going to enter this tournament. I had to be at the top of my game, and I can't stand it when I don't give it my all.

"Kaiba has some serious issues." I said, without thinking really. Everyone turned to look at me with blinking eyes. Even Yami had looked away from the sky to give me a look of confusion. "He wants your title really badly, Yugi. I think it's the whole reason he's put this tournament up."

Yami merely gave me a small shrug. "Maybe." he said. "But you know why we have to enter. It's not because I have to keep the title."

Eric gave him a smirk. "But while you're in the tournament, for who knows what reasons, you'll end up getting what you came here for _and_ winning the whole thing all at once! So you don't even need to worry about trying your hardest."

Yami knew Eric's praise meant something else. Then he saw it. The flash of attitude Eric always had when he thought he would rule the world.

"Well, of course it would be possible without _me_ being in the tournament." he said, the smirk on his face never leaving. "But since I _am_ here, you'd better try even better than your hardest! Because I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"

"You'll have to get through me, Eric." I scoffed. "Remember, I was the one to beat you at Duelist Kingdom. You'll have to beat me in order to get to Yugi."

Eric's smirk became mischievous as he thought about it. It was the simple truth though, and he knew it. "You're right." he said. "Then you'd better be careful. I didn't like losing to you at all, even if I do admire you. So when this tournament starts, be prepared, because I'm going to challenge you as soon as I can and then we'll see who's the true victor!"

On second thought, maybe this guys hadn't changed. He's back to his old self. Or...close to his old self anyway. "Hah! We shall see! First of all though, we need to register."

Eric's smirk fell as he remembered that we were here only to know who was hosting the tournament and when to register. "Oh yeah." he said sheepishly. "Right...well, uh...when we do register, be prepared!"

I waved my hand. "Yeah, yeah." I said, a slight bit in annoyance. Now I know how Yami must feel about Kaiba when he keeps challenging him. "Like I said, we'll see. And I'm not going to go easy on you, understand?"

"I didn't want you to anyway." he said confidently. "Because then, winning won't mean a thing."

"Especially if you cheat." I said. "So don't cheat."

"I never cheat!"

"Well, I only remember two of our duels so I can't be sure if you've ever cheated before them."

"I swear I never cheat though!"

I gave him a smirk. Ra...was playing with peoples heads funny! Oh...that's not very nice Sarah. But he is a rival, so why not?

"Now I'm beginning to trust Eric even less..." said Yami, giving the maroon eyed an intense glare.

Eric glared at him back and I prayed, silently wishing they didn't start another glare war. "I don't cheat, all right? I duel honourably. I know cheating is never the answer to anything."

I gave him a guilty frown. I felt bad for misleading his characteristics now. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Eric." I said solemnly. "I didn't mean for Yami to start taking my teasing so seriously."

Yami blinked at me momentarily. "You were only teasing?" he asked.

I sweat dropped shamefully. "Y-yeah. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand though..." I never knew a small tease could do that. Ugh...Joey ad Tristan, you bakas. You taught me something bad. XD

Eric's glare disappeared and what replaced it was a soft smile. "It's fine." he said. "Teasing each other is pretty fun, I'll have to admit. As long as we know we're teasing, that is."

"Hey, speaking of cheaters..." Mai stared off into the distance at a group of people scattered around a bench and the stairs to a building right to us. "Do you guys see who I see?"

With curiosity now replacing our features, Eric, Yami, and I looked to where Mai was indicating. Indeed, when we saw them, we too thought of the word _'cheater'_. Or something relatively close to it.

Two boys were standing on the stairs. One had a blue beetle haircut and round golden glasses, while the other had long brown hair hidden under a red cap. Though they didn't know we were there, they still held smirks on their faces like they knew they were going to rise to the top.

I gave them a disgusted look. "I can't believe it. Are Weevil and Rex in the tournament, too?" It was really them, no question about it. I was seeing them with my own eyes. The two people Yugi and Joey had went up against at Duelist Kingdom. Rex was all right sometimes...but it was Weevil I utterly despised.

Eric nodded uneasily. "I guess so." he said to me. "They are here after all."

"Kaiba must have sent them an invitation." said Yami, moving to where I was so he could get a better view. His arm brushed against mine momentarily which made me blush and shiver at the same time. OK...that was weird... "Though why, the reason eludes me."

I nodded quickly with the blush still on my face. "Y-yeah. I mean, they're total jerks. Well...Weevil is anyway. He's the one who threw your Exodia cards into the ocean when we were headed for Duelist Kingdom. He claimed that that was his strategy to beat the beast. What a coward..."

"You're absolutely right, Sarah." said Mai. "He should get stomped on for being such a bug and bother."

Eric suppressed laughter from Mai's comment. "That's a very bad pun." he said with a crooked smile. "You know, because he's a bug duelist and you said he should get stomped on...normally what people do to bugs...?"

I blinked at Eric along with the other two. "Oh! I get it now!" I said with sarcasm edged into my voice. He gave me a glare.

"Well hello, he's here too?" Now everyone's eyes turned to Mai, who was looking in a different direction this time. Her eyes were cast onto a group of people near a lamp post who were just about to take off down the street.

I raised a brow at the group, wondering why they caught Mai's attention. Every member ranged in height, but what was similar in all of them were their aqua coloured hair. "Who are they?" I asked.

"The oldest brother out of the family is Espa Roba." she said. "People say he duels using ESP, but I've never actually seen him duel. And the rest of them might be his brothers."

"Hunh..." I said thoughtfully. Can this guy really use psychic abilities? It seems unreal and most likely not to happen, but then again, who are we to judge? Now where have I heard this before...I'm sure I did because it seems all too familiar too...maybe I even saw it...

"That's very interesting. But I don't even want to go near him, just in case." Though when Mai said the word 'brothers', a sudden ache of loneliness entered my heart and I felt my chest clench uncomfortably. Gosh, I wish it would stop. I always grow weaker this way. Every time some sort of pain happens, from anything at all, my heart feels like it's holding another ounce of burden and its structure crumples under the weight. That's how I feel weaker. I guess I never really thought about it until now, but the more my heart carries, the less time is left until it completely wears out.

I just hope it doesn't wear out at all. Then I couldn't be Yami's Guardian. The thought of Bakura came into my mind again, and then this tournament that supposedly holds the answers to our questions. I can't give up now. Not when we have a lead. That empty...void in my heart that's leftover from my family's death won't be the base for my weakening heart. I have to keep surging forward and stay determined to be Yami's Guardian. Or else my heart will weaken even faster. It's the only way my heart can't wear out; with the thought of Yami and my duty as his Guardian in my mind.

Mai nodded, just when I finished my apprehending. "It might be a hoax just to scare people." she suggested. "It might not even be true. And from how I see it, he's been invited into this tournament because he's good. So he might be a fine opponent."

Eric shrugged. "He might." he said. "_Might_ is the emphasis."

"We didn't think you were a good duelist when you challenged Sarah in Duelist Kingdom." commented Yami with his arms crossed in defiance. "And you proved us right when she defeated you. Espa could be the same story. Or...he could be an actual opponent worth fighting against." Oh, ouch! That must have hurt Eric...

Eric gave him a glare. "Oh please." he said with a scoff. "I could have beaten her just as easily as she had beaten me. But it was our first duel after that tournament she got amnesia from and I didn't want to show her all my skills in case I would overwhelm her."

My hands clenched into fists. "Overwhelm me?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you honestly believe that you could have done any better than what you showed me for our two duels?"

Eric gave me a smirk. Something told me he liked this rivalry bit between us that's beginning to grow. I suppose it sets everything off to make it dramatic. And it could change our schedules unexpectedly which could be interesting twists. Yeah...I couldn't imagine him as my friend anyway. There were just...too many obstacles I guess we could call it. Especially after what he did at Duelist Kingdom. Hek, I don't even know why I talk with the guy!

_It's because he apologized._ I thought. _He said he was sorry and only people with hearts can actually be truthful about their amends. What I witnessed in Eric's eyes when he said his apology, was the truth. Is that why I'm not running away from him? Or telling him to go away?_

_I believe it is. He had meant his apology and maybe—just maybe—we could have some sort of friendship. This rivalry thing, a lot like what Yami and Kaiba have, might be just what's needed._

"I believe I can show you better skill then those two duels." he said, keeping the smirk on his face intact. "And I can show it—no...I WILL show it in this tournament. So you'd better think twice about playing any card in our duel when we next meet, because I'm going to give it all I got and defeat you!"

I replied to his threat with a smirk of my own. "Good luck." I said. "Because you're gonna need it. You aren't going to take me down easily."

He was about to say something, but faltered quickly and just kept his smirk implanted. "Then it's a war in duel." he said. Then he gave me a short bow of his head and turned around like he was about to go.

"And the next time we meet, we'll be on the opposite sides of a duel field."

I wanted to give him a thumbs up, to tell him that I accepted his challenge, but his back was turned so I could only speak. "Sounds good to me." I said. "So, you're heading off?"

He gave me a nod, although all I could see was his orange spiked head move up and down. It seemed a bit hesitant, and I missed the thoughtful smile his smirk had turned into. "...for now." he said. "I'll see you later, Sarah."

My smirk melted into a soft smile, though he couldn't see it. "Alright. See ya."

Before he took a step to go though, he turned his head to look over his shoulder momentarily, as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, just to throw Yami a flashy smile. "And I suppose I'll have to say the same to you too, Yugi?"

Yami gave him a glare, wondering at the same time if Eric tried anything when he wasn't watching. Which could have been hard since he never let down his guard. "I'm not sure." he admitted. "I'm still not very fond of you for what you did." Wow...Yami's tough to impress. I thought he would at least consider Eric OK after I said he had apologized and that I had accepted his apology...but I suppose he was still uneasy about it all. And definitely not convinced.

Eric nodded silently, understanding that his mistake had actually caused a lot more damage to some people. "OK." he said simply. "See ya later, Mai, Sarah, Yugi. Maybe...things would change down the road." Then he left, walking with this slightly natural slide in his stride, like he was some hot rapper from MuchMusic, through Domino Square and onto the sidewalk, leading him into the night and from out of our view.

"It seems like he really likes you, Sarah." said Mai wonderingly, watching him go before he disappeared. "And he is pretty cute if you think about it."

I just gave her a shy smile, to which for some reason Yami was suddenly a little tense about. "I suppose..." I said with a small shrug. "But...I've never had a thought about boys the way other people might. I have...a lot more things on my mind." _Plus, what is it that I'm going to do? Relationships weren't familiar to me. Come to think of it, I've never even thought about them before. Not even back in Ancient Egypt. Back then, all I had on my mind before my family's disappearance was my family, and then after their disappearance my mind was focused on being Yami's Guardian. I had no time to look at boys in general the way I've seen girls do at times. I don't think I'll ever get the chance to; what with the tournament starting and __Yami and I having to deal with Bakura. _(haha...they dun no about the NEW evil yet...clueless OC...xDD Just kidding. xD)_I can't get off track._

_And in addition...who'd like me anyways? Eric I know does...but do I really feel...special around him? Like my own person? I'm pretty sure in relationships like these, the person you're with has to make you feel like you're special. Not with gifts or expenses or stuff like that, but just with their presence. Both individuals enjoy the other's presence, the other's care, and they feel comfortable around each other. Do I feel the same way with a guy right now?_

_Not at the moment. So maybe I shouldn't even bother._

I momentarily frowned at my own thoughts, feeling my heart drop a little. Of course every person wants to have that special someone around them when they find them, but the thought of me not bothering to try and find them hurts. It's so confusing, I don't even want to think about it anymore. My time will come. Er...I think.

I have bigger problems. Like trying to enter this tournament.

Mai gave me a thoughtful shrug. "Alright." she said. "But when you find that special someone, let me know. I'll help in some ways or another."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks." I said. "I'll make sure you're one of the first people I call."

She gave me a known wink, like she was telling would arrive, but in time. "Good. Now I suppose I should be off. It's three hours to midnight and I need sleep."

"That sounds like a great idea." said Yami, who had moved a little ways away just to look around. I wonder what was up. He had this suspicious look in his eyes, telling me that he didn't like something. But Mai and I were just talking after Eric had left. What bad could've happened to make his guard shoot up ten times?

"And if we want to make sure we get a spot in this tournament, we'll have to sign up earlier than using the end of the week as a deadline."

"Yami has a point." I agreed. "Procrastinating isn't the best way to complete anything, let alone start it."

Mai nodded, impressed by the way both of us worked so well together. Well, after years of coming up with battle strategies and fighting alongside each other, I suppose we are some sort of a team. "Nice plan you two." she said with a smile. Then she took a quick glance at the clock standing in the middle of the Square. "I have to run now, before it gets any later. So, I'll see you guys in the tournament?"

I gave her a thumbs up and Yami nodded. "Definitely." I said. "Good luck for when you sign up."

"Right back at you." After her farewell, she walked off, a waver of her perfume staying in her place. I watched her disappear off the sidewalk before releasing a sigh.

"I think this tournament is going to be past interesting." I said to Yami with a sweat drop. "With Eric, Mai, and past competitors mixed in with new ones, it's going to be...VERY interesting..." I mentally kicked myself for not coming up with a better word for the situation.

Yami's narrow crimson eyes were watching me carefully, but I had the distinct feeling that he was looking over my shoulder. "Mm." he nodded with a slight bow of his head. "You're right."

Something didn't seem right. Even before, when Yami was a little ways away while Mai and I were talking, he seemed a bit cautious. Like he saw something and his guard shot up even more. And there was something in his eyes...a darkened and strange sense...like what he found suspicious was something dark.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked worriedly, touching his arm in concern. I didn't know why, but it sent shivers down my spine. "You seem...distant. Is what Eric said bothering you?"

After the glaring war they had, you couldn't blame me for thinking that way. But Yami just shook his head, his crossed arms laying against his chest, and his eyes slowly decreasing the caution; though there was still some suspicion tinting the edges of his iris. Or hidden deep within it.

"I'm fine." he said. "I just sensed a dark aura when you were talking with Mai. It sounded strangely like an evil chuckle..."

I swallowed nervously. Evil chuckle? Who in the world is going to be chuckling in the middle of the Square, and at night, too? Maybe it was one of the duelists still hanging around, laughing at a friend's joke. But then why would Yami have said evil?

Then, I felt it. It was like a silent but strong wave of dark aura, rushing at the both of us like a wind. It felt sinister, and ultimately horrifying. I looked around to see what could have caused it, but all I heard was this dark laughter, echoing off the sides of the buildings. Yami bumped his back against mine trying to look around too. So he _had_ heard someone chuckling...

_But who could it be? I don't see anyone..._

"Did you hear that?" asked Yami, casting me a look over his shoulder.

I nodded and strained my ears to hear any further. My brow creased forward in an attempt to concentrate. But I could no longer hear the deep cackling, or feel the rush of darkness. It was here for a moment, but then disappeared, leaving without a trace. No one else seemed to have heard or felt anything strange. Was it only targeted to us?

"Mm...yes." I said, retreating from my battle stance to stand back straight. I always automatically go into battle stance whenever something mysterious or weird is around. It doesn't include me holding up my fists or anything, that's only necessary when I actually _see_ the enemy, but I lock my knees in place and stay still, trying to find the source of the evil so I could eliminate it. At the moment, I couldn't find out where it had come from. "Do you suppose it was Bakura? The sense wasn't anything familiar to me but you never know."

Yami shook his head and turned to face me, the look of caution never leaving his face. "I haven't an idea." he said. Then he took one last quick look around before meeting my gaze. "I'm slightly sure it wasn't him though. He wouldn't have been cackling like that voice was. He would've been here in front of us, demanding for the Millennium Puzzle and your Millennium Locket. Remember Sarah, he's not only after my power now; he's also after yours."

I became frustrated. My lips pursed and I crossed my arms. "I don't know why he would come after me." I muttered. "I don't hold any kind of power. Except, say for the magic I know. You know, to control the four elements and to heal. Shields are one of my spells, I know, but it's an air spell, so it doesn't count separately. And I know fighting. But all of it put together doesn't compare to your power, so I don't get that part."

Yami opened his mouth to say something but ended up rethinking about it. "Like Ishizu said, we have to enter the tournament to find the answers to questions like the one you have. We should head back home. I don't have a good feeling about that dark energy. The person it belongs to might decide to come back."

I sighed, thinking he was right. "Alright." I nodded. "Let's go. Which house should we go to first? Yugi's?"

"I think I should drop you off at your place first." said Yami through a stern composure, though I could tell he was having the tiniest bit of trouble, because I saw tints of red appearing and then disappearing on and off his cheeks in a pattern. "In case we run into any...problems."

"I have ways to knock people out, Yami. I'll be fine dropping you off first then going to my house." I countered, but a small smile pulled at my lips. "You don't...have to worry about me...if that's what's bothering you."

Yami's blush momentarily showed itself before he forced it to go away and stop pestering him. "I think it's best if we go to your place first. Come on, let's go." He started walking towards the sidewalk that headed out of Domino Square before looking over his shoulder to see if I was following him or not.

I blinked at him curiously. Why would he be concerned? Was it that friend-protectiveness again? Maybe he thought I'd run into Eric along the road home, so he decided to tag along. Or it could've been his original reason about the dark aura we sensed a moment ago.

Well...whatever the reason, I'll have to admit one thing. I didn't mind if he came along. It was nice of him, first of all, and it was a great way just to hang about some more. Even if it was just to drop me off. I gave him a smile and ran over to catch up, the both of us stuffing our hands into our pockets and surging forward.

* * *

The dark sky above was like its own realm if you compared it to the streets we were walking through. It was black except for the minor twinkling of stars here and there, and the roads Yami and I walked along were flooded with the spotlights of streetlamps. The hazy white-yellow light they cast showed our way down the sidewalk. Our footwear clicked quietly on the pavement and our steps almost matched. The houses didn't have any lights on in them and everything was quiet, except for some critter noises in in trees or in backyards.

"So you said you took a nap before you came here?" asked Yami after a moment of silence. It was only a few minutes ago we left Domino Square, but even in that time, Yami hadn't once let down his guard. I kept mine up too, in case someone did decide to jump us or something.

I nodded and kept my eyes forward, just breathing in the fresh air. "Yup." I said, not willing to remember my nightmare but found it playing in my head anyway. Then I recalled Yami saying he had overslept and almost got to the Square late, like what would've happened to me had I not read my clock in time.

"So...did you take a nap too? You said something about it when I met Eric."

Yami's face momentarily darkened, making me a little edgy. Had I said something wrong? Or did something bad happen that he didn't want to talk about? My stomach rolled uncomfortably, and I wondered what I should say next.

"Er...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked—"

"Oh, no. It wasn't that, Sarah." I finally looked over at him to find his eyes narrowed in slight confusion, like what he was thinking didn't make any sense. The streets became even more quieter and all I could hear was the rhythmic padding of my sneakers and the click of Yami's boots.

"It was the dream I had that's troubling me." My heart thumped awkwardly and I felt something pulling at the edge of my mind, like it was an annoying reminder about something. For some reason, I had a thought that Yami had seen the same dream I had. But why would he? It sounded so far fetched. Not only did he have any memories of his ancient past, but he shouldn't be able to get any dreams of it either. It just didn't make any sense.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him. "Maybe if we brainstorm ideas together, we can find out what it means. That way you don't have to think about it alone and stress over it so much."

* * *

Yami gave her a thoughtful look. _Should I tell her?_ he wondered. _Should I tell her how confused I am about the dream? I've never had one like it before. Come to think of it, I've never had a dream about anything relatively close to one like it before Sarah told me who she was. It started tonight._

_Just what was going on? Was Sarah's confession the trigger to something? Say these dreams? What if it had something to do with our powers Ishizu spoke of? It was all so confusing. And maybe Sarah's right. If I keep it bottled up inside, all I will do is create more stress to the amount I already have. Then I won't get anything straightened out. But if we talk about it...maybe we can come to a conclusion together._

"Alright." he said. The unsettling wall between both fell and Yami felt a little more at ease. He felt comfortable talking to Sarah; it was like it came naturally. Maybe it had something to do with them being friends back in Ancient Egypt. No, he _knows_ it had something to do with them being friends back in Ancient Egypt. Otherwise, he would've been talking with only Yugi of his past and feelings.

He ends up talking to both Yugi _and _Sarah. Yugi was his other half, his light, so it was easy to talk to him about everything. But Sarah...at first he thought she was just another one of Yugi's friends; one that happened to have a Millennium Item. But he now knows that not only is she Yugi's newest friend, but Yami's old one.

Patiently, Sarah waited for Yami to start explaining. Yami silently breathed in a deep breath and tried to steady his mind from all other thoughts, so he could tell Sarah everything he could from his dream.

* * *

"I'm sure it was taken place back in Ancient Egypt." the Pharaoh began, carefully choosing his words so he doesn't leave out any details. "I can tell because of the stone walls in the background. There was a battle raging on near the palace gates and everyone was fighting. During the whole dream, the edges of my dream was tinted red, as if to symbolize all the blood that was poured that day. It was supposed to be frightening. I felt my bones shaking but I never showed my fear.

"I saw myself riding on a horse, knocking some enemies out of the way with a blade. There was a group of people by my side wearing these cloaks, and I got the distinct feeling that they were priests and priestesses. The soldiers were wearing simple linen kilts. At least...I had the feeling they were...It seems like I know what things are or who people are with this strange yet familiar feeling. I know I've met the priests and priestesses before. I can feel it in my soul.

"Then, all of a sudden, one man stood above all the rest, and I heard him shout something to do with claiming the River Nile. I heard myself yell out in opposition; telling the man that it wasn't right for him to claim the River Nile, let alone fight for it.

"Then he drew back an arrow on his bow...and let it go. I saw a menacing smirk on the man's face and realized that the arrow was heading for me. For the moment, my character was occupied by another man trying to push me off my steed. So with a jolt of the sword in my hand, I threw him to the ground. When I finally looked up back to the man with the bow, the arrow was already a metre away from me. I thought I was dead.

"Then something shimmering gold blocked my view, and I never felt the arrow hit. The attack never came, but whatever flew into me knocked me over, sending the both of us onto the ground. My horse trotted away. But that was the least of my problems.

"What happened to the hit that I was supposed to receive? Since I never got it, where did it go? I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground, sand and rocks dusting me all over. I climbed onto my hands and knees and immediately looked for the person who flew into me. The streak of gold that had momentarily blinded me before I was knocked over still clouded my eyes, and I found what it belonged to laying not far from where I was. Not what, sorry. ...who... They were lying there near unconsciousness.

"With an arrow sticking through their golden plated armour.

"The enemies ran at the sight of their fallen leader, leaving our side to cheer. But then the group of priests, priestesses, and soldiers hurried to our side, wondering if we were all right. One of the priestesses removed the other one's helmet and who's face I saw almost made me choke."

Yami turned to face me, evident realization in his eyes. I had grown awfully quiet, and I was so sure my face was pale and my heart was in my throat.

"Sarah, it was you." said Yami, and I swear I heard his voice shake the slightest bit. "I saw you, bleeding to death in front of me. Tell me that wasn't true!"

I drew in a quaky breath, afraid to meet his gaze. "What's there to lie about anyway?" I muttered. "It's me and you know it. I had the same dream too, Yami, before we met up in Domino Square."

Yami's mouth parted slightly. "You did? Then you know know what I'm talking about..."

"Yes." I nodded unsteadily, feeling a bit queasy when I was reminded of the blood. That led to the arrow which led to the pain of not being able to breathe. "I know exactly what you're talking about it." I breathed in a sigh to keep myself from remembering the horrible pain. My abdomen throbbed, like it was hit with the arrow just yesterday. "And I knew every detail even without having to have the dream as a reminder."

Yami looked down in deep thought. "Sarah, what's the role of your Guardianship to me?"

I blinked, surprised he had asked such a random question. Or maybe it wasn't random. If you try linking it to the dream, that's almost what the whole dream talked about. You just have to think about it.

"Well, it was the sworn duty of a chosen person to keep the Pharaoh of Egypt safe." I said, as best as I could describe it. Then I looked away, murmuring the last part. "...by all means necessary."

Yami's eyes widened and he looked back up to try and meet my gaze. "So that includes risking your life, doesn't it?"

I met his eyes; crimson to scarlet. "Yes." I said. "Risking my life for you is just what the dream portrayed."

Yami looked shocked. He was speechless.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. "It's my duty as your Guardian. You should be glad I'm living up to those standards."

"Sarah, it's not about the standards." argued Yami. I don't know what he was getting so worked over. Wasn't I doing my job as his Guardian? "It's about letting my friends risk their life for me. It's unreasonable!"

I stopped walking, making Yami halt too. My eyes were still, trying to make those words play over and over in my head. "You...you don't want me to be your shield?" I asked quietly. I didn't even think he heard me.

Yami shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't. From the dream I had not a couple hours ago, I learned just the lengths you would go to. You almost lost your life when you took the arrow for me. I...I almost lost a friend."

His eyes softened incredibly and he shook his head discouragingly. "From the dream, I also felt a connection. An invisible string that linked us together. I now realize that it must have been how strong our friendship was back in Ancient Egypt. I understand now that you were one of my closest friends and if you had died that day..."

His voice quietened and his breath wavered. I watched in fascination. He was getting to the point of remembering me in this modern day Prophecy. He was going to remember a part of his past.

My heart leaped. I wanted him to continue. I wanted to see how much he could understand and remember. The connection was a big part of it; with it having to do with the Oath's Seal and what not. (You shall find out what that is in later chapters. Muahaha. ^^') I've waited a really long time just to see what he would remember of me.

"...I would've been devastated." he finished finally, realizing how much he's been missing. He locked his eyes with mine, feeling this invisible pull beginning to thread between him and me. His heart seemed to beat a little more livelier and his thoughts rained on about Sarah. (No everyone. Not love wise. -^^-) All he could see was her for a good moment or two before his mind cleared and he saw her standing before him. He blinked his eyes to clear his head and saw me standing their with a thoughtful smile.

"...and how do you think I would've felt if it was you who got hit with the arrow instead of me?" I asked him softly, touching his arm carefully.

Yami didn't know what to say, but he had a thought for now. "Would you have felt the same as how I would've felt?" he answered with a question of his own, but not to challenge.

I gave him a nod. "That's right." I said. "I would have felt devastated too. And I wouldn't have been doing my job properly if I let you get hit in the first place. You have to understand, Yami, that I was trained for this sort of stuff; fighting, and injuries, and how to maintain both. You were only raised to be Pharaoh. Cunning, brave, courageous, determined, and assertive. I was raised to Guard you.

"But...during that time, we became really good friends. We would hang around in the palace gardens, come up with or update battle strategies for any battles that might come up, and just enjoy each other's presence like friends would. But when you lost your memory..."

I sighed, feeling myself grow mentally tired. All that stress of having to deal with being Yami's Guardian, Yami losing his memory about me, and the thought of the Prophecy was so much to think about, my head always felt heavier. Whenever I start reflecting on them, it both hurts and is tiring to think of all the time. Like the hour at the museum earlier this day. I talk about my family, I begin to feel hurt.

Why do I feel hurt anyway? Was it natural instincts? It just...hurts to think of my family gone. Because the only people I had ever loved, before Ishizu took me in as her own, passed away. It was like ripping half my heart out and throwing it somewhere to let it shrivel to dust. There's been that horrible void in me for years and years and it's still there.

It's the same when Yami lost his memory.

My heart was ripped at again and thrown away.

I didn't know I started rubbing at my collarbone with a pained look on my face, like I had heart burn or something. Yami immediately looked concern.

"...when I lost my memory...it was like you lost someone again, wasn't it..." he said.

"That's exactly how I felt." I said. "It wasn't easy accepting so much pain for one life time but...somehow I've endured it all. And now I'm here by your side again, 5,000 years later. It's great to see you, Yami."

Though with the sad and troubled atmosphere we created, he displayed a small smile. "I might not remember anything from our past," he said. "or how close we actually were, but I say the same. It's great to see you too, Sarah."

"Now you understand, right? It's my duty to protect you with my life so don't push me out of the way if I try taking another arrow this time."

Yami's smile stayed on his face, but he still didn't think it was a good idea if Sarah took such dangerous hits. Maybe things would change along the road. But overall, Yami wished there would be no dangers whatsoever. That way, no one would have to worry about anything bad happening to anyone. With Sarah trying to lighten the mood just now, he couldn't help to smile.

"I understand." he said.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew in from the other end of the street. It was sharp and so sudden in the still night it sent shivers down my spine. I felt Yami's arm brush against mine as he turned around to see where it had come from. His skin was cold and I could feel my own begin to drop in temperature. We looked around hastily, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. I automatically went to battle stance.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Yami, quietly.

He nodded and his eyes narrowed to try and look through the partial darkness surrounding the middle of the street. "I did." he said. "Be on your guard. That wind didn't feel right."

Just as we were about to scan the area, a dark cloud of shadow began to form in the middle of the road. It was shimmering with a deep purple and black, not to mention it looks ultimately mysterious. It was then I raised my fists, ready for a fight.

A figure, wearing a black cloak appeared from within the shadows. They held the same dark aura we felt back at Domino Square. Not only was their hood up to conceal their face, but the person held a sword by their side; a long blade which was glistening against the moonlight.

"Now then," said the mysterious person, holding the blade at exactly the right angle to let it shine blindingly in our eyes. "Time to get what we came for."

* * *

**Author's Note:** *hits herself over the head with a frying pan* I'm so sorry for updating after three weeks. I was stuck with an exam to study for and a bunch of tests and projects. =.= I truly am sorry. But I still hope you like this chapter! ^^ And wow...who's the mysterious person? lol. You're gonna see Sarah and her amazing fighting skills in the next chapter. ^^' Have a good day everyone! xD


	15. Fight

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Yes...I'm still alive don't worry. XD But I need to update more, I know. XD Thanks for reading, reviewing, and messaging everyone! I really appreciate it!

**Warning:** In this chapter, you will witness Sarah's fighting skills. ^^' If you don't like sharp objects and fighting, I suggest you walk away form the screen. XD lol But hopefully it's not bad.

Sarah and Yami have been followed. Will Sarah have to fight?

**Disclaimer!:** Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 14**

From within a swirling portal of dark black shadows emerged a lean figure, adorned from head to toe in a deep purple cloak with the hood thrown over to conceal the person's face. In one of their hands, a long blade sharpened to the point shimmered under the moonlight, glistening menacingly. As soon as the mysterious person was fully out of the mist of shadows, it dissolved into clear air. A sinister cold wind drifted over Yami and me, chilling us to the bone.

"What a not-so-coincidence," glowered the voice belonging to the unknown person. They took a couple slow strides toward us, the aura around them evil and almost overwhelming my senses. "Both the Pharaoh and Guardian in one place and at the same time. This should be easy."

Yami and I stood our ground, both tense and ready. At the sight of this intruder, not to mention the katana in their gloved hands, my fists raised and my knees bent in battle stance. My eyes narrowed almost automatically onto our target. I didn't like this guy the moment I saw him.

"He knows who we are," said Yami in a hushed voice, recalling what the man said while keeping his gaze locked on him.

I nodded, understanding clearly, "I know," I said, not looking away either. "I wonder what he wants. Just stay on your guard and don't go ahead of me, understand? I don't like the vibe he has."

Yami was about to argue right then and there, whether someone materialized into the air right before our eyes or not. Here he was, hoping with all his heart that Sarah won't have to take hits, when she's already stepping in front of him to take one. He couldn't just let this happen, can he? "But, Sarah—,"

"Who are you?" I demanded the cloaked figure despite opposing looks from Yami.

The man chuckled—but from the sound of his laugh he didn't seem male. It was light and airy—a lot like a female's. From the moment I saw him...her...I thought they were male. Just because of the mysteriousness. But now, as I paid more close attention, the person really did seem female.

"Now, why in the world would I tell you who I am?" they asked, still chortling at what she thought was a ridiculous question. "That would just spoil the fun of everything!"

I didn't know who this was or what they intended, but I definitely didn't like them. From the sound of their voice, I was sure it was female, and now that I think about it, through the mysterious (yet strangely familiar) cloaks, their body seemed thin and narrow hipped. And no guy giggles evilly like her. Men chuckle really deeply or just cackle insanely.

"What 'fun', exactly, are you here for?" I asked. My eyes darted from her shadowed face to the katana in her hand, like it would move any second. A chill jolted through me, like a shiver. It wasn't cold or anything, so why was I getting so jumpy all of a sudden?

The figure studied us for a moment, as the moonlight put all the streetlamps to shame with its brightness. The houses were quiet. No one else was aware of the three of us in the middle of the road and sidewalk. She held the katana in her hand idly, as if trying to plan out her next moves.

Then, I _felt_ her smirk. I don't know how—maybe I saw the edges of her hood shift the slightest bit, or it could've been the trick of the light—but I got the sense that she found this situation amusing. Like this was some big joke.

Like whatever her _mission_ was is a big joke.

"...do you really want to find out?" she asked quietly, almost demonically. My breath almost caught in my throat at her words. She was challenging me, I know it. I felt adrenaline suddenly rush through my veins, making me want to jump at the chance for a fight. Definitely never to show off, just to put whoever this was in their place. How could they ask for a fight or challenge me when I haven't done anything bad? My hands clenched considerably as they're still raised and I became energized like those springs someone presses down just before letting go to see it fly.

"Yami, I have a feeling she's going to start something. Run when I tell you to, got it?"

Yami gave me a sharp glare. "I'm not leaving you here alone," he said.

The figure raised her katana so that it was just above her waist and out behind her. Suddenly the streets around us seemed larger and wider, like this really was going to turn into a battlefield, like I thought it might.

"I could tell you if you really want to know," she said, and through her hooded face, I saw something flash, like an evil glint in her shadow veiled eyes. Then she raised the katana to just above her hip, a move I knew quite well. She was getting ready to slash us up diagonally, a move that can succeed if the people targeted don't move away in time.

"But after hearing my name, I'll have to kill the both of you. So why not just do that now, and save us the trouble with names?"

She darted at us with incredible speed, her legs looks like a mass of black blur. Then it was her katana, swiping in our direction upward and diagonally, just as I predicted, in a fast streak of white silver. With only a second to react, I shoved Yami out of the way, leaving him to roll onto someone's lawn, while I jumped backwards, just in time to avoid the sharp blade and making the figure land on her knee to finish an incomplete attack. I noticed that the end of my sleeves were ruffled and torn. I blinked, only momentarily confused, at them. Was she so fast to have torn my sleeves this much but miss my hands? Gosh...she might be a better fighter than I thought.

Annoyed that her clean cut was unusually clean, meaning it was without any drops of blood this time, the figure stood up straight again, this time with her back turned toward us. "That was fast thinking, Guardian." she said with a tad bit of anger in her voice. Then she turned back around with the katana still clenched tightly in her hand by her side, with a little indignant manner in the small movement.

I sent a look of worry in Yami's direction, using the light of a streetlamp nearby to see where he was on the lawn I had thrust him into. He was just standing up, and brushing the broken pieces of grass off his arms and sleeveless black shirt, when his eyes met mine. He gave me a reassuring nod, telling me he was fine.

"And that was a fast move, I'll have to admit," I said, with a small smirk, turning back to the mystery attacker. "Now what was that you were saying? About killing us?"

The figure scoffed in a retort. Her katana glimmered dangerously. "I was saying—,"

Her voice was cut short by another voice. This one didn't belong to anyone I could see; not even me. But then I saw another cloaked figure emerging from a portal of darkness not too far from me, just like how the first one had arrived. This one had a more built look to them and from his taller height compared to the female mystery person, they looked male. Even his voice was male; deep and melodic.

Not only did the aura of evil increase, but my urge to know who these guys were grew even stronger. Who in the world appears from thin air in the middle of a road? Nobody. Nobody normal that is...

"Why are you out here?" asked the new cloaked figure. "You heard Master say not to kill any of them. What part of his order didn't you understand?"

Master? Who was their high in command? What the hell was going on?

The girl turned on the other impatiently. "I thought I could taunt the Guardian a little bit," she muttered incoherently. "and I know what Master said."

"Then you'll probably also know that he wants us back at base," said the male authoritatively. He beckoned her towards him with a flick of his hand. "Come on. Let's go before the others notice we're gone."

It was then I realized how familiar the cloaks look. Bandit Keith had been wearing the same one when he stole Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. It had the same lighter purple eye on the hood. I can't believe how foolish I was to have not seen it the moment I saw them! It's the same symbol as the Millennium Items and it was staring me in the face for about a few minutes now! Never mind what these guys looked like, the fact that they had the same cloak as Bandit Keith during his run-in was enough evidence of them being connected.

Now I'm beginning to get the feeling of a different evil. These guys' aura is the same as Bandit Keith's. Well...the person who was supposedly controlling him, that is. It definitely wasn't Bakura's; his blood thirsty and death craved aura always disturbed me, and sent increasing numbers of shivers down my spine. It wasn't like the aura I was sensing now. This one was simply dark intention filled...not filled with a sense of kill. The aura's complete source wasn't here. These guys only held partial amounts of the aura; considering the fact that neither one of these newcomers were more darker than the other. So it must have been their 'Master' who was the source of it all.

But..who is he?

And who on Earth are these guys?

And why in the world would someone ask for a fight?

"I demand to know who you two are and what you intend," I commanded. I wasn't about to just let them keep talking amongst themselves. I needed answers. And I got a vague feeling that maybe...just maybe...if Keith was trying to steal the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi and failed, then these cloaked figures' 'Master' might want his minions to try again and again until he does get Yugi's Item. What he wants with it though is unknown to me.

The two figures looked away from each other to me. "You see?" said the female to the other. "Taunt. To put her in her place."

"What makes you want to taunt me and put me in my place?" I asked, compelled. I didn't do anything to harm them. They were the ones who had a sword first!

The girl scoffed, or at least that's what I thought she did. I couldn't really tell what their emotions were because of the hoods, shadowing their faces to keep me from seeing anything. They didn't want to be seen. They thought they could get rid of me before I could get any chances to know. But why would they want to kill me? Maybe there was a small volume of aura that said, "Kill Guardian" in their aura, but at least it had nothing to do with Yami.

"The fact that you're in our way," the female seethed. "We want the Pharaoh, but you happen to be right next to him when I ran into you."

...er...maybe Yami was involved after all.

Oh, so that's why. It was Yami they wanted. Well, of course. This is exactly the kind of situation I was trained for.

Yami looked my way, but I kept my narrowed eyes on the two cloaked figures. I didn't get to see his face, so I don't know what he was thinking. But I knew one thing for sure. I was going to have to fight. If these guys wanted to get to Yami, then they'll have to go through me first.

"How about you and I settle this, hm?" I challenged. "If I win, you give me answers. But if you win, which I highly doubt by the way, then...maybe...if you're lucky, I'll let you go by. Sound like a deal?"

The female considered this with malevolence. Her sword rose a little higher, and soon, she was holding it in her own battle stance. I felt the familiar evil glint in her eyes flash by again, through the dark veil.

"That's sounds like a great idea," she said. "But unfortunately, you don't have anything to fight with. So this will be an easy win for me."

"Don't count on it. Battles with me will never be easy." Mentally concentrating, I poured all of my energy and focus to one area of my mind: to Summon. Soon, I felt my blood warm up and begin to rush the heat into my arms, to my hands, when at last they reached my fingertips. They tingled for a moment, like tiny needles poking me endlessly, and small but bright rays of golden light shone from them. From out of the light materialized a smooth, red glass rod which led to a diamond shaped orb sitting on one end. Under the moonlight, it shimmered impressively, nearly three-quarters my height. Rainbow coloured lights danced within the diamond orb, reflected by the moon's rays. I smirked, enjoying the feeling of having the familiar staff back in my hands; its glossy surface almost slippery in my hands.

_That's right._ I thought in triumph, twirling the staff between my fingers. _I'm back, and ready to kick ass._

* * *

Yami couldn't believe his eyes. From only air, Sarah had made a staff appear into her hands, like it was the most easiest thing to do. As if she's done this all her life and it just came naturally. Of course, she did this 5,000 years ago, and he might not have been this amazed then. But now, with his memory gone, it was new to him. And a little bit exciting. He finally had a chance to see how Sarah did things.

With her staff in hand and the smirk dancing across her lips, she looked stunning. A light breeze drifted in from the east and caused Sarah's hair to waver just around her waist. The moonlight made the diamond orb on her staff shimmer the way diamonds on rings or necklaces would. The staff's red colour contrasted with her hair and her pose was straight with bent arms; a pose displaying her readiness to fight. Vaguely, subconsciously, he imagined her thin gold plated armour, hugging every part of her body and curve. The faded image of the helmet, covering all of her head except for her scarlet eyes, popped into Yami's mind. Her eyes burned with a type of ferocity Yami has never seen before. She really was determined to be his Guardian, he could see now. Not only were all hints of hyperness and out-going expression gone from her face, the seriousness that replaced it was so assertive, Yami wondered if this was even the same Sarah he was with a moment ago.

As his eyes and mind slowly registered the fact that Sarah had just done magic before him, he watched in amazement at what she would do next.

_I wish I knew more of Sarah and my past._ thought Yami sadly, though his physical appearance, consisting of crossed arms and narrowed eyes, didn't change. _It would have been great to feel a familiar feeling from Ancient Egypt. Not to mention how much the information would help us immensely right about now._

But even with such little knowledge of his ancient past, he knew there was something between him and Sarah. Ever since earlier this day, from the moment she told him that _she_ was his Guardian, a friend of his from his past, he didn't know how he could explain it, but something formed that instant. The best simile for it was a thin thread connecting the both of them together. It was just forming and therefore, was very light and fragile; nearly impossible to feel. But if Yami concentrated hard enough, he could just about feel it; a slight "pull" from a force unknown, which was the thread tightening itself so it won't break.

Yami was close to laying his hand on his chest, just to see how fast his heart was beating. Yes...a bond really was forming. And it will grow into something.

In the depths of his mind, Yami thought that if him and Sarah can find the secrets to their past and recover his memories, the both of them can stand strong and fight through anything together. Back at the coffee shop, Sarah had said that him and his Guardian were really good friends, and that they made a great team. He immediately began wondering who it could've been, but when Sarah said it was her, Yami couldn't have imagined the surprised and excited rhythm his heart was playing. Surprised because never had he thought there was someone from his past beside him this whole time. Excited because now he knew. To have a friend from his past beside him, even though he doesn't remember anything about them, was so reassuring and fascinating. He gained more hope from Sarah's confession, when he was just at the brink of frustration.

Yami knew for sure now; their bond was beginning to grow. And he hoped, with quite a bit of spirit from within him, that it would. He'd love to get to know Sarah even more, and he definitely wanted the lost friendship between them back.

After Sarah summoned her staff, Yami watched on with attentiveness. He was curious now, to see how Sarah fought. From the determination she held and the straight face she had when she told him she was his Guardian, Yami had the idea that she was someone different. She wasn't like anyone of the gang, and she had had a tough life. Everything she's been through has made her tough yet high-spirited all at the same time.

As he watched on, feeling the tension in the air grow even thicker, Yami suddenly had something bothering him...

How was Sarah going to fight a sword with only her staff?

* * *

The female cloaked figure chuckled maliciously, her laugh echoing throughout the street, and yet, nothing else was making any noise. Her laugh was dry and full of malice, and I still wanted to know what was so funny.

"You're kidding, right?" she said, holding her sides with her sword still in hand. The other cloaked figure looked they just face-palmed at the behaviour. I think she was laughing because of over confidence. "You're going to fight _my_ sword and skills with _your_ staff? This is going to be so funny and easy!"

I smirked. _Hunh. She thinks she's already won this battle. Wait until she gets a load of this..._

With a raise of my hand, I held the staff in a horizontal position, with the diamond orb facing opposite the end I was holding. Then I ran my other hand down the length of the staff, making sure I concentrated hard enough. As my hand was sliding from one end to the other, bright golden light began to emit from the staff, nearly blinding everyone. I had my eyes closed so I could concentrate much better and everyone else had to shield their eyes with their arms to keep them from burning. Soon I felt my energy drain the slightest bit. This was magic after all, and since magic causes my strength to lower, I didn't feel like jumping around too much, like a hyper person. During a fight, I hardly think about my strength and focus 101 percent on the person I was fighting. Right now, the magic I was using was just to perform one little task before I could begin battling this cloaked menace.

To turn my staff into a sword. (haha!...I wrote 'staff' there twice by accident...sorry about that. xD)

The light died and the moon was back to being the brightest source for illumination again. Everyone dropped their arms to find me holding a black handled sword over my shoulder; it's blade long, dangerous, and so sharp, the moonlight tinted it a shining white silver, giving anyone who looked at it a spine shivering chill.

The cloaked figures were suddenly speechless, both not willing to admit what they've just seen. Just because they knew who Yami and I were doesn't mean they knew our tricks. Speaking of Yami, he was blinking a little bit at the sight of my weapon. Two magic tricks in one day was, I suppose, a little awkward. Especially when I summon my staff and then my sword from my staff all at once, and for the first time through Yami's eyes.

I enjoyed the non-talkative female now. _What happened?_ I taunted her mentally with a smirk. _At a loss for words now?_

"I don't think you should be laughing," I said, going into battle stance while holding my sword up like how I would attack. "Because swords can be pretty dangerous. And the one I'm holding isn't very nice."

The female was the first to break out of her trance-like state. She gave me a growl before holding up her katana. "You've got a lot of nerve to summon your weapon." she seethed. "Master had told me you had the ability to summon a staff and then a sword, but I had no idea you regained your powers this quickly."

"You'll have to get used to it," I smirked challengingly. "I'm not the one to slack so all my powers are up to date. Make sure your master has his facts straight."

I swear I heard a growl coming from the female. This time, a bit louder than normal. "When I'm through with you...you'll be sorry you ever decided to walk around with the Pharaoh."

"I'll never be sorry."

The male cloaked figure shook his head. "Master might not be pleased about this," he warned, in hopes of getting the female to change her mind. He knows her too well. She starts getting into a fight and then who knows how dangerous the battle will actually become. And since this is the Guardian, he's sure she'll become even more intense. Oh yes...he knows her too well.

When the female didn't reply, he sighed and said, "Fine. I'll cover for you. But you'd better be careful."

"I will," she said impatiently, and soon, the male disappeared into a mist of shadows. Were they using the shadows of objects in the street as an escape route? Or were they teleporting? It seemed so highly unlikely. Teleporting? Really?

_No._ I thought. _It looks like they're using the shadows of everything; streetlamps, buildings, benches, you name it They were using the dark as a disguise. Tch. What cowards!_

The cloaked figure who remained kept still, keeping her hooded gaze locked onto mine. We stood there, 20 feet apart, with our swords at the ready; the blades glistening menacingly. Yami stayed on the lawn, well aware of how dangerous the situation had become. Before him were two people holding incredibly real weapons. No matter how much he wanted to just take Sarah away and bring her home safely, he knew Sarah would never have listened. She would have insisted that the person would follow and soon, they end up right back where they were. Maybe it was best if she got rid of this intruder once and for all.

But...the thought of killing disturbed him. Maybe the cloaked figure found the word "kill" appropriate for the situation. And maybe she really did want to. Maybe it wasn't the thought of kill bothering him...

...maybe it was the thought that Sarah might get hurt.

_Sarah...be careful..._

"When we're done, you'll regret summoning your weapon and accepting my already won challenge, _Guardian_." the cloaked figure, said my alias like it was poison.

She hasn't given me her name, nor the name of who she's working for. And she said their Master wants Yami, but she hasn't told me why. I know nothing about this lot, and yet, I'm going to fight them like they're already considered as my enemies. Not that I don't mind. I wasn't going to let them go right past me and straight to Yami without a fight anyway.

"I dare you try and beat me!" I said, matching her challenge. The air around us turned extremely tense and ever so slowly, we began circling each other, never releasing our gazes. "_Asima_ has never let me down!" Yes..._Asima_ was the name of the sword I am now holding. The staff look is just a cover for it; a way to keep my sword hidden. As I said its name, it was like the blade glimmered in agreement. We were ready together, to bring this person down.

The girl scoffed. "We'll have to see," she said. And it was on. With the moon being the only illumination, seeing as how the streetlamps only gave Yami some use to let him see what we were doing, we fought. To the finish. Until one of us backed down.

* * *

It was the other who made the first move. She used her incredibly fast speed to dart towards me, waving her sword to slice my throat. My head leaned back and my sword replaced the spot where my head was a moment ago, making our swords clash together. We applied pressure on our blades, in hopes of getting the other to fall, but our strength was evenly matched. My muscles tightened and my teeth gritted together as I locked my feet in place to keep me from repelling backwards. With the thought of Yami being not too far from me, I received this enormous burst of strength, and with a final but violent push on my sword, sent the cloaked figure staggering backwards. She didn't fall, but merely felt even more annoyed. I stood there satisfied, feeling my breath come in and out a little faster than normal and the muscles in my arms and hands throbbed.

It felt so good to start working out like this again. I could almost feel every muscle in my body become ready and alert, in case they would be needed in this battle soon. I felt grateful for all the training I had to make me this strong. A normal girl wouldn't have made it out of this little sequence in a fight.

So that meant this cloaked figure wasn't a normal girl. That made me even more sure she and Bandit Keith's encounter were linked together. I was sure of it.

"You're far stronger than what I was led to believe," admitted the female, but a hint of anger sparked within that hood of hers, and her voice sounded annoyed.

I shrugged and went back into battle stance; holding _Asima's_ handle with both hands and with my knees bent. My eyes still never left her hooded face. "Trying things out is when you actually learn the most," I replied cheekily. "Do you want to keep learning more lessons from me?"

That probably ticked her off, because as soon as the words left my mouth, she hurtled herself in my direction, brandishing her sword hard enough to almost tear through my coat and shirt. I jumped back in time, and when she tried again, attempting to hack at me with no strategy at all, I simply back flipped. Her sword cut through clean air, where she swore I was standing not a split second ago, only to find me hovering steadily to the ground ten feet away. Her blood boiled and the hand around her sword clenched considerably, nearly enough to make her arm tremble with rage.

"What?" I frowned playfully, though my eyes held a glint of atrocity. "You know you can't win anything without a strategy, right?"

"And I suppose you learned that from the Pharaoh?" she replied with her own question.

I gave her a shrug. "Yeah, I suppose," I said, thinking about all the times we've come up with strategies for anything. Most of the time, it was Yami. I just gave my insight on things only a couple of times. "So what? I have to listen to his plans before I can even think about my own."

The girl stilled for a moment. "So that meant being his Guardian before living your life the way you want to?"

I almost lost my concentration. Feeling my heart starting to ache unreasonably, I shook my head to clear it. "No," I said defiantly. "That was my choice and my choice only."

The girl gave me a considering gaze; cocking her head to the side. "So you'd give up your own chance to live so you could save some Pharaoh? Hah! That's so stupid!"

Her words hurt. I didn't know why, but they did. It was like a piercing pain deep within the chambers of my heart. I wanted her to stop. _Maybe that was her strategy._ I thought, before I could start tearing up from the pain increasing in my chest. _She's trying to get me distracted so I do something stupid and attack like how she did not a moment ago. I can't let her get to my head. ...whether it be the truth...or not._

I composed myself and gripped _Asima's_ handle tighter. With a smirk directed directly at the cloaked figure, I said, "It may be stupid to you, but it's what I'm here for! Now do you want to fight, or just stand around gossipping like Twitter? I'm still waiting for your best blow. If you have one..."

The aura shifted again and it went back to being thick with tension. My opponent raised her katana up high, like she wanted to cut me in half vertically. "I'll show you my best blow!" she hollered, and I wondered if I did the right thing by challenging her this much. "But when I bring it to you, you won't even know what hit you!"

Before she could take two steps, I advanced froward, swinging _Asima_ to block her attack. Our blades crashed and the both of us jumped back. Gritting our teeth together in frustration, we tried again, but this time, the other moved much faster. She rushed up to me and swiped her sword, hoping to make a gash as long as the River Nile deep within my skin. But I was in the air by the time she noticed I was gone, again. Before her attack even started, I did a front flip over her, and when she finally noticed only the air in front of her, I was floating behind her, falling back to the ground gracefully. She turned around and growled menacingly when my feet finally touched the ground. I held my sword over my shoulder, smirked, and motioned for her to try again. I was just giving it another try, but I know for sure now. I was controlling the air around me to guide me safely to the floor when I flipped both forwards and backwards. My safe return onto the asphalt beneath my feet tells me that my Air Element was indeed in check. I was able to control air with no problem at all.

With how far we've gotten, my breathing has only become rapid, and sweat beaded down my back, making my shirt a little bit sticky. I ripped my coat off and threw it towards a nearby streetlamp, letting it flutter to the ground near its base. A quiet draft of wind blew into the scene, cooling me for an instant and letting my white t-shirt and blue shorts waver in its soft breeze. From out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Yami's crimson red eyes shift from my coat on the floor back to me. I had no idea what was going through his head, but I saw mystery in his eyes, almost like he was watching me intently. Cool. I get to teach someone what THEIR place is and show Yami what I'm made of all at once.

"What happened? Are you breaking a sweat from fighting me?" spat the cloaked figure, even more agitated. Truth be told, she was beginning to feel exhausted. The Guardian was in a much better condition than her, but her cloak was to blame. With it off, she would've fought much better.

_But Master had said to keep the cloak on at all times._ she thought. _I need to keep my identity a secret. This Guardian's nothing. I can't just lose to her! It would be embarrassing!_

"It's not so much as breaking a sweat," I replied, holding _Asima_ up again. "My coat was weighing me down."

_Tch...I wish I could say the same for my cloak..._

"What about you? How about you take off your cloak instead of hiding in it and making you more tired?"

The female shook her head defiantly, forcing herself to fight back the hotness choking her. "I'm fine, thanks for worrying," she spat, raising her katana back up to meet mine at a point. "Let's just finish this."

Soon we were battling freestyle. We parried each other's attacks and blocked, moving away from the swords with swift movements, enough to be almost like a violent dance. Blades crashed, and sometimes they hit hard enough to let sparks fly. My hair fell in a shower of red strands all around me, but it never got in my eyes. I think it was the practice of knowing where your opponent is at all times that I mostly rely on skills and instincts than what my eyes show me. Speaking of my eyes, Yami swore he saw them burn with a fierce fire, portraying the determination and concentration I was pouring into this fight. It's been so long since I was able to move about this much, as much as I am right now. I haven't battled in over 5,000 years, after all, and _Asima_ hasn't been dull ever since then. It's still sharpened to the touch from my last battle.

There were times when the mystery person would swipe at my throat. I'd jump back and miss it with enough time. Sometimes I would spin and slash at herself, but she would move her blade forward to block. The both of us were panting and sweat beaded down my neck. This girl was fast, I'll have to admit.

"So what if you can summon your staff!" shouted the other, vigorously trying to slash at my side. I moved my blade to block the attack in time. "I'm still going to beat you! We need the Pharaoh!"

I slashed back, but only caught the side of her cloak. It tore, but only to stop at the hem. She cursed but I tried swiping _Asima_ again, giving her no time to see how much the damage was done. She wasn't limping or anything, so that must have meant that I barely got her skin.

"Why do you need him anyway?" I asked, parrying her attack. She almost managed to whack the side of her sword against my hand. I caught my breath, thinking that was too close.

The cold of the night helped cool us down, refreshing us just when we were about to sigh from exhaustion. Our blades clashed over and over again. My lungs almost burned from panting so harshly. This was vigorous activity and from all the years of no movement, I suppose I just needed a warm up like this to get my body back to normal routine.

Suddenly, we stopped. With ten feet separating us, our swords held by our sides, we panted trying to regain our breaths. We gave each other glares, aggressive ones at that, which could have burned holes through our heads. I'm sure my eyes almost looked like fire was playing in them. My magics teacher always said that whenever I trained. I guess I held so much determination to do my best and beyond that my red eyes started flickering different shades. I don't know if it was the sun's rays causing it or just me trying so hard. Whatever it was, it was reassuring, because now I had another piece of evidence to show just how much I would do as Guardian.

The cloaked figure shrugged thoughtfully, sheathing her sword back into the side of her cloak. What the hek? Was she stopping the fight?

"I'm not going to tell you our plans," she said, reaching into the other side of her cloak. I raised _Asima_ and bent my knees in battle stance all over again, just in case she was going to try something else. "Stop asking questions you know no one is going to give you the answers to."

"I'm not going to let you go unless I do get some answers!" I demanded. "Now tell me who you work for! And why do you need the Pharaoh?"

"Oh, just shut up already!" She brought something out of an inside pocket, hidden in the folds of her cloak, and threw back her hand to throw whatever it was at me. It glimmered under the moonlight, and I saw the faint outlines of two kunai. My eyes widened at the sight of them.

She sent both of the sharp edged kunai hurtling in my direction. I knew I only had a split second to dodge this attack, and what I learned in my training popped immediately into my mind. Turning _Asima_ back into a staff, I twirled it rapidly in between my fingers to produce something like a force field. The kunai—like I expected—repelled off it, like a paper airplane hitting a wall before crashing to the floor. The kunai clattered to the ground and skittered back to it's owner, who sulked at the counter attack.

She cursed at her failed attempt before raising her hooded face to glare at me. "God damn...you're so much more skilled than we thought," she muttered. "I can't keep going. That's suicide!"

"You can't just back down like this!" I argued.

Suddenly, the already tension filled air grew heavier with a dark aura. I felt cold from its exposure and the cloaked figure standing not to far from me stood still, like they were waiting for something.

"...right. Alright Master. I'll be back as soon as possible," What? Who is she talking to? Wait...if these guys are connected to Bandit Keith's encounter, then does that mean their minds are controlled too?

Realization dawned on me. _She's being controlled._ I thought. But if she was being controlled, wouldn't I have felt the same aura from Bandit Keith? Ever since we started fighting, I never once felt that exact same aura; of a mystery person I couldn't see. Could it be...that this person and the other cloaked figure, who was here a while ago, be working for the same person who controlled Keith, but these guys chose to follow him on their own free will? This is crazy. I can't believe what I'm thinking. It could be true.

Because why else is she murmuring her reply to her 'Master'? Who's the twit behind this whole thing? I'm beginning to feel a bit frustrated.

"It appears I have to go," said the cloaked figure, not bothering to notice her forgotten kunai still by her feet. "my Master is calling all his followers back to base. And I've wasted enough time on you. Now I know just how strong you are.

"But before we go, here's a little present to remember us by..."

I raised a brow at her, curiously wondering what the hek she was talking about. Was she going to leave the kunai behind? Is that what she's saying?

"What? What are you—,"

"Sarah! Behind you!"

It was then I heard a sickening slash. It sounded so similar to a knife cutting into something thick and then a gushing noise came after. A powerful pain shot up my left side and my breath caught in my throat, making me unable to breathe for a moment. My hand instinctively reached for my side, right when I fell to my knees, and another cloaked figure stood before me.

Holding a bloodied knife.

"Don't you even think about counterattacking with her weapon," the newly arrived person hissed, and I realized it was the other cloaked figure who had appeared before disappearing. He came back. Only to make a cheap shot. My sword disappeared from my fingertips, vanishing in a mist of gold light.

I clenched my teeth in both frustration and pain, well aware of the warm blood pouring out of the gash and into my hand, staining my white t-shirt and blue shorts. Drops of the crimson liquid plopped onto the asphalt.

"Y-you cheated," I stammered, trying to force myself to fight off the pain and stand up. The pain shot up my side again but I forced to at least stand back on my feet.

"I couldn't let you hurt my friend here, now could I?" he seethed. Then with a blink of an eye, the two mysterious cloaked figures disappeared into the night, running at high speed down the street before turning the corner and vanishing from view, never once looking back.

They left me to die on the street. Of course that's what they thought, but I've been hurt plenty of times and compared to those times, this was nothing.

I stared after them, wondering what they were up to.

Yami rushed up to me, a concerned look haunting his face. His normally vivid crimson eyes were tinted with a dark glaze, wondering if I was alright or not.

"Sarah, are you..." he stopped short when he saw the blood slowly dripping from my hand and onto the ground. I was still staring after the two cloaked figures, still wondering...

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." I said, breaking my gaze away from the darkened corner of the street to my left side. My hand was coated with some blood, but that was just the outside. The inside of my palm would probably look worse. My shirt was damp with claret and I knew the stains won't come out in a normal wash. The pain had reduced to throbbing but every now and then there would be a sharp jolt of pain shooting throughout my left side, almost making me stop breathing.

Yami shook his head, his mouth slightly parted in shock and surprise from the event that had just occurred...and then this. "It doesn't look like it. There's blood all over you. We need to get you back to your house, where is it again?"

I pointed down the road, and for a moment my head went dizzy and my eyes blurred. "It's the complex at the end of this street. It's not that far now."

Yami was about to walk me to it, but I turned around to walk to a nearby streetlamp. My coat was still sitting there beside its base, idly and half torn from that mystery girl's first slash. I was just about to bend down and pick it up, but my side rippled with pain and I froze, catching my breath and again. I took a slow breath before trying again, but instead of meeting the denim fabric of the coat, my fingertips hit something else.

It was Yami's hand. Him and I blushed for a moment before he took the coat into his hands and handed it to me, along with the two kunai that cloaked figure left behind. Gratefully, I took them into my hands.

"I don't think you should be moving around so much," he said thoughtfully, carefully gazing at my flushed face.

"Thanks," I nodded. "and maybe that won't be such a bad idea. The more I lose blood, the more it's a bad thing."

Yami nodded before we began walking towards the end of the street. "Sarah, there's something I should tell you."

I blinked. "What is it Yami?" I asked.

Yami gave me another thoughtful gaze, his crimson eyes going back to being vivid. "You fight incredibly well."

I sheepishly smiled. "Thanks," I can't believe what just happened. An actual fight. But not only did I get a wound from it all, I also received tones of questions.

Like, who the hell are these guys?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bleh. Sorry for the bad ending. :/ And I'm sorry I keep updating incredibly late, but I can't seem to balance fanfic writing and school all at the same time. I'll try harder next time! ^^ Hope you liked it! Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing! ^^

lol. I hope you liked Sarah's fighting skills. ^^' I hope I portrayed it alright. xD


	16. A Little Get To Know

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Here's chapter 15! Hope you like it! And thanks to those of you who support me! I greatly appreciate it! ^^

Sarah is wounded and stubborn to go to the hospital. They return home only to meet with... some awkward times. Normal among friends, or a special, close bonding moment?

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 15**

"Maybe we should have gone to the hospital..." said Yami for the first time that night. I was in no mood to turn around and start heading for the hospital. When Yami offered to take me to my apartment, I personally thought it was a great idea. The hospital was on the other side of the city and my apartment was just at the end of the street. Hm...which is closer? My apartment, or the hospital? That's right, my apartment. And that is just where we're going. Yami was just beginning to have second thoughts, thinking that maybe someone with a medical profession can help me. I would have loved to use my healing powers, but like I said in my dream, my healing powers can only return energy to a person, not do a surgery or something.

It was the dead of night now. By the look of how high the moon was at the moment, I'm guessing it's getting somewhat close to midnight. Other than the sound of our footsteps, the street was quiet. The only lights illuminating the roads and sidewalks were the whitish orange bulbs of the streetlamps, flooding our sights so we could see where we were going.

"I'd hate to turn around and start walking all the way to the hospital now," I muttered wistfully, wincing slightly at the pain in my side. "My apartment's nearby somewhere, I know it is. Don't worry so much about the hospital, we'll get to my house."

Yami's brow creased forward. "Somewhere?"

"Yeah, I know. I would've turned around and gone straight to the hospital the moment you decided we'd go to my house, but I didn't because I thought we were close to it. Now I realize we had only walked halfway from Domino Square up until the fight. We have another half to go. That's why it's taking a bit longer than we thought."

Yami suddenly turned on me, motioning to the bloody hand of mine still clamped onto my left side, clutching the folds of my shirt over the blood gushing gash. "You are in no position to be moving around too much," he said sternly. "Can't you see the blood streaming out of you?"

I winced again, either from the random shot of pain striking my side, or Yami's adamant words, I had no idea. "I know it's not one of my best choices to keep going on this road, but it's so much closer right now! And I know I have a first aid kit somewhere in my house so I'll take care of this on my own instead of having doctors do it for me."

My uneasy walking concerned Yami. With his hands in his pockets, he gazed at me forlornly. "Again with the somewhere?" he said.

Despite my current situation, I smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry so much," I said again, waving it off with my other hand which held the two kunai the mysterious person left behind and my coat. "I've been in worse positions; remember the dream?"

Yami suddenly snatched the items from my hands, causing me to blink. "I have every right to be worried," he said. "and besides, you should worry about it too. Suppose it gets infected?"

I shook my head, feeling the cut in my left side begin to crust with dried blood, but only on the much less sliced areas. The inside of my hand was still wet with fresh blood, pouring from out of the gash I was trying to block. The striking pain was at random times or when I bent or twisted my body the wrong way, but when I'm not doing anything wrong, the pain is just a piercing throb. I mentally cursed at the cowardice act the brought me this dilemma. _That dude got such a cheap shot...he'll pay for that once I see him again..._

"No, it won't get infected," I replied, but still hoped it didn't though I reassured Yami. "I've been through worse, like I said before. And one more scar won't really make a big difference."

Yami raised a brow at me in question, just when I could finally see the white walls of my apartment complex twenty yards away; shining against everything else dark on the street. "Scar?" asked Yami curiously. "Do you mean permanent scars?"

_Oh, oops,_ I thought stupidly. _I don't think I should have mentioned that...now the friend protectiveness will come back again._

I was a little hesitant in answering. "Yeah, but permanent scars can be both mental and physical. This new cut, however, will definitely be a physical one. Speaking of which, I'll have to apply stitches since it's so deep...

"But it'll be just like the scar from the Battle of the Nile. It's nothing new."

* * *

Yami regarded the moving sidewalk beneath his feet with much thought. His eyes narrowed slightly, making his elegant eyebrows crease forward once again. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have a scar, but he knew he could only think of how it looked, not of how it felt.

There was one thing bothering him though, and it was a comment the cloaked figure had made.

_"So you'd give up your own chance to live so you could save some Pharaoh? Hah! That's so stupid!"_

_But..Sarah doesn't it find it stupid... _thought Yami airily, finding his eyes gazing at her in thought. _She actually thinks it's...OK..._

Her walking was normal, but forced. He could see her eyes flicker uncomfortably every time she puts pressure on her left side. He suddenly felt very guilty as he stole a glimpse at her again. It was because of him she's getting hurt; and hurt enough to be this injured. He could see streaks of dried claret running the outside of her hand from her palm overflowing with blood. Her clothes were stained so much, he wondered if her skin beneath her clothes would also stain. He never thought he would see so much blood in this lifetime. It was a miracle he wasn't feeling sick. Dark red spots covered her left side. She managed to to keep all the blood soaking in her shirt and keep the flow of it blocked with her hand as much as possible. He noticed there wasn't a trail of blood anywhere behind them.

* * *

We finally reached my apartment, and truthfully, I was very happy to see it. One story of bright-white-painted happiness I call home in this modern rebirth. I was just using my other hand, which wasn't occupied with anything, to dig into my pocket and pull out my key to the house when Yami asked me, "Doesn't the wound hurt, though?"

I unlocked the door soundlessly and trudged inside, making the automatic lights turn on, well, automatically. Yami hesitated a little bit, curiously watching after me.

I gave him a small shrug as I tossed my key onto the counter, leaving my shoes on the mat, and headed for the second door to the right. The lights in the bathroom turned on immediately and I walked inside, grabbing hold of a nearby towel and drenching it under running water.

"Well..." I started uncertainly, carefully removing my hand off the wound to pull the blood infused shirt up to reveal a bloody cavern curling around my side. I gave a quiet curse as I saw it and quickly covered it with the cold towel. It stung only the slightest bit, but it felt so much better, all at the same time.

"Yes, it hurts, but not so much that I can't handle it," I said, finally answering Yami's question, but noticing he wasn't here. I looked out the bathroom door to find him waiting patiently outside the doorway, waiting to be invited in. "Oh, you can come in, Yami. Make yourself at home."

* * *

_Even in such a predicament, she acts almost normal, like everything is so casual, _thought Yami as he walked in through the front door, closing and locking the door behind him and leaving his shoes near the welcome mat. His crimson eyes soaked in the cream coloured walls of the hall before finding the left wall completely open, leading into the living room and kitchen. Yami left the coat and kunai he was holding on the counter next to the key.

* * *

"How are you doing?" he asked, leaning against the door frame to the bathroom with his back to me. I forgot to close the door in the panic of feeling cool water washing away the blood. Yeah Sarah, don't think about privacy and your shirt halfway up your body. *face-palm*

I was still dabbing the wet cloth on my wound, trying to wash away the blood, but it hurt more than I thought. The cut was still fresh and the blood wanted a taste of freedom, so all the little cells battled each other for a way out; which was the only opening I was trying to clear away.

"I think I have it under control," I said a bit distractedly, keeping my mind focused on cleaning the blood. "That reminds me, can you please hand me the first aid bag from the hallway shelf? That would help immensely."

Yami blinked once. "So you knew where it was this whole time?" he asked as he looked around the hallway for a second before spotting a small wooden shelf hosting the red bag near the front door. I replied with a nervous laugh and sweat drop. Yami picked up the bag from off the shelf and was just about to walk back when I let out a small yelp. Yami was immediately at the door, wondering what was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked in concern. He gave me a small blink before beginning to feel his face heat up. ...so called privacy is now gone...

I winced at the pain, still clutching the towel over my wound. Well...it wasn't like I was standing there with absolutely nothing on, so this much exposure isn't even a lot to worry about. "N-nothing," I forced with a sheepish grin. "It was just a lot of blood on the towel. It freaked me out."

Yami cast his eyes over me into a doubtful glance, but the blush on his face never left. "Er...are you sure you're all right?" he asked cautiously, wondering if I knew what I was doing or not.

I caught him standing there in the doorway and found myself unable to say anything. "No..." I murmured, taking the first aid bag from his hands and unzipping it to open the top. I pulled out some antiseptic. This will definitely sting, but I had to disinfect the wound in case of any germs.

"Do you want any help?" he asked uncertainly, watching me apply some of the antiseptic onto another piece of cloth. He couldn't believe he was asking this. What if Sarah minded?

I thought about the question as I tried dabbing away some more blood with the towel before wondering if the antiseptic was a good idea... I hesitated with it still in my hands. My shirt was also annoying me; always wanting to fall and curtain my view so I make the wrong move and accidentally make the already bad wound even worse. I had the water soaked towel in one hand, held up to my side, while the cloth dampened with antiseptic in the other. I tried leaning against the wall to keep my shirt up, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Um..."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Sarah, you look so unorganized," he persisted. "Both your hands are occupied and your shirt is in the way. How are you going to stitch the wound when the time comes? Let me help you." His last sentence nearly made him dizzy. If Sarah said yes... (you can see how the mind of a man's works. xD)

I nibbled on my bottom lip, giving both pieces of cloth in my hands a puzzling stare. "Um...I suppose you can," I said dubiously. "I'll just apply the antiseptic and then you can help me stitch it up. I need two more hands for that."

* * *

Yami nodded, feeling his heart beat faster for some reason and his face warm up again. _The way Sarah said her last sentence could have been taken in other ways, _he thought glumly, walking into the bathroom. He searched through the first aid bag for a needle and thread, finding them in a separate plastic bag. He ripped it open and brought out the contents; tying the thread onto the end of the needle. He almost jumped when Sarah yelped again.

* * *

"Ra! This antiseptic is mean! Why would medicine sting, but not water?"

Yami turned away from the counter where he placed the needle and thread to give me blink. "The medicine will sting because...it's medicine? And it has medicinal ingredients?" he replied in amusement at my question.

I sweat dropped, carefully wiping the antiseptic onto the wound. Now that all the blood was cleared away, we could see what the cut looked like more closely. My skin was smooth and flawless—until you see the ten centimetre long cut curling around my side. It looked pretty deep. Bright, yet dark, red colour ran along the bottom of the raw, bloody flesh canyon. The man's knife made an otherwise very clean cut, because it was in a straight and sharp line. There was blood at the bottom of the "mini-canyon" wanting to battle it's way out again, but it was like they sensed us wanting to stitch the skin together, so they stayed down. That was fine with me. Or maybe the blood couldn't get out because the cut was too deep.

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed, wiping my forehead with the wrist of one of my hands. "Gosh...I forgot how hard it was to contain pain..."

* * *

Yami momentarily faltered as he was just about to pick up the needle and thread again. _What was I thinking accepting her answer about feeling the pain or not,_ thought Yami slightly angered because he didn't do anything about it, but the emotion died when he realized the truth. _Sarah would've still endured it. There was nothing I could have done to prevent anything. All I can do now, is help as much as I can._

* * *

"Do you want me to stitch the wound now?" asked Yami, turning back around to find Sarah holding her shirt just above her torso. His face got hot again.

"Now would definitely be the time." I said, tossing the antiseptic pad into the garbage and folding over the blood-water drenched towel over to get a cleaner side. "I'll hold my shirt up and the towel, in case blood decides to escape again, and you can stitch the wound. I can't very well see what I would've been doing anyway, if I were having to stitch. Thanks for saying you wanted to help, by the way."

Yami nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. "My pleasure," he murmured low enough so I couldn't hear. "Are you sure you're ready? This is a needle and it's going through your skin. This will surely hurt."

Now that he mentioned it, if walking all the way here with pain in my side was bad enough, then would I really want to feel my skin being sewn together? It sounded horrendously painful and I was beginning to have second thoughts. I mentally shook my head. _Come on, Sarah,_ I thought, talking to myself. _Get a grip. You almost died one time and this is nothing compared to that. So suck it up and deal with it! The Pharaoh of Egypt is right in front of you!_

"Yeah, I am." I said fretfully. "Let's just get this over with."

Yami nodded and carefully laid the needle on my skin, sending shivers down my spine from feeling the cold metal. With hesitant hands, he fingered my broken skin so the needle would go through. I inhaled sharply.

"See, I told you it would hurt," he said, watching me squirm and squeeze my eyes shut. I gritted my teeth together too so I wouldn't cry out. It was worse than I thought! How could one little needle poking through skin hurt this badly? Isn't it actually supposed to spill even more blood? I held the towel next to his hand in case that happened.

"I never expected it to be as bad as this," I admitted, wincing harshly when Yami poked the needle through another flab of skin. It felt like a miniature blade slitting my skin even more.

"It will only get worse if you keep moving," said Yami, when he ran the needle again. Every time he was done a stitch, he would tighten it together, not hard enough to beak it, but enough to get both sides of the "mini-canyon" touching one another. And every time he did that, I would yelp or grit my teeth together even harder. If I kept doing that, I'm sure I'm going to strain something or bite my tongue really hard. And then I'll need stitches on that. Oh Ra, I don't even WANT to think about that!

"God...damn! Why does it hurt so much?" I almost hollered, gripping the towel in my hand so I wouldn't have to grind my teeth into nothing. I wanted to wiggle my way out of this situation, and every time Yami prodded my skin with the needle, I jumped but tried not to, all at the same time.

"Wasn't there a way to freeze the area of the wound?" asked Yami as he tried to get me to keep still. His hands held my left side, gently yet firmly.

"I would have frozen my side if that were possible," I muttered incoherently as Yami poked me again. I was so close to screaming for a moment, I really did jump!

"If you continue to move around, Sarah, the needle will probably poke you somewhere else, and then we'll have more than one problem!"

I almost cried. "But it hurts!" I cried, gullible. "It feels like that bastard is hitting me with his knife again and again."

Yami's hands slowed dramatically. "Well, know this: I am definitely not the cloaked man shoving another knife into your body, again and again. Just take it easy. Grab my shoulder if you need to."

I blinked and gave him a questioning stare. _What did he mean by that?_ I wondered. D_id he mean clench his shoulder every time he poked me with the needle, so I don't grind my teeth instead? But I can't do that! He's the Pharaoh! I can't just put my hands on him without any consultation at all!_

But he did say it.

_Forget it, I'm not going to._

"No thanks." I said finally, making up my mind and restraining a mini battle with myself from happening. "I'll be fine. Just...hurry up but don't poke so hard."

"It isn't my fault. Needles poke you. I have nothing to do with it."

A few more minutes went by with Yami trying to sew my side together and me trying to squirm as much as I didn't want to. Well, it wasn't my fault! Every time Yami completed a stitch, it was like a million other needles were poking me endlessly! This was like one attack made into tonnes more!

But I had to admit one little thing: this was awkward. I mean, I'm the Guardian, and Yami's the Pharaoh. He's not supposed to be helping me. I'm a servant; he's the King. I'm...levels underneath him! Why would he be helping me?

Was it that friend protectiveness thing? Do I have to get used to that sort of stuff?

I hoped not. Yami needed to know that as Pharaoh, he doesn't help his servants, just expects them to be there for HIM. With his rebirth into the modern world, and with his memory gone no less, he doesn't think the way he used to. I have to remind him that he can't be like this anymore; if traditions like this were lost, commanders will lose control. And because it's already been like that, why change it at all?

Besides...it's life.

When Yami FINALLY finished every stitch, he backed away from me like I would scream and hop in utter joy to feel the relief of no more skin-pulling. I didn't bother to move though. I simply threw the towel I was holding in my hand directly into the garbage bin. It had way too many blood stains in it, and frankly, I don't think I'd be in the mood to find a blood stained white towel whenever I wake up and go to the bathroom. And to think of the truth, I was greatly tired by the day's events. It never took it's toll on me during the day, but when I thought about how long it's been right before bedtime, I feel exhausted. But relief from finally fixing my wound never stopped flooding into me.

"Thank you so very much," I thanked Yami gratefully. "I have no idea what would have happened if you didn't help. Probably a disaster and more pain than what was needed."

Yami washed his hand thoroughly under warm water. The tap ran noiselessly as he rubbed the foamy soap off his hands. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help in one way or another after you took care of those thugs for me."

...this whole "modern day world" thing is going to drive me insane. Now Yami's thanking me...

I waved my dirty hand dismissively, making sure so as not to let it be in Yami's way when he reached for another fresh towel from the bathroom cupboard. "It's what I do," I said when it was my turn to wash my hands. All the sticky blood rinsed away and I could finally see my normal fair skin again. Gosh...I don't think I'll get used to this new colour. It was so...foreign. "I couldn't just let them demand whatever they wanted from you without a fight. That would just be insane."

Yami leaned against the bathroom counter, staring at me intently. I was still washing my hands of all the blood but I could still feel his gaze. Those crimson pools were so deep and thoughtful, I had the sudden feeling he was trying to read my soul.

"Is that what you did back in Ancient Egypt?" he asked me faintly, as I reached for the clean towel Yami was using a moment ago. "If someone challenged me, in any sort of way, you would intervene?"

I hung the towel onto the brass handle by the sink and looked into the mirror for a moment. I looked a little different. My skin was a little paler than usual, and my eyes almost looked like a dull red. I'm pretty sure it was because of the loss of blood. My white shirt was stained with red all over one side and so was my blue shorts. There was no way I could get the stains out in one wash. My hair almost looked like a mess, and not only did I look tired, I actually was. All the travelling and new info today was a lot to take in in one day. Not to mention the fight at the end of it left me with less strength than what I began with. I feel like going to bed.

"That's right," I answered, slightly patting my cheek in hopes of getting my fair complexion back. It only made me look a little demented. "When someone wants to get to you, whether to simply challenge you with words or kill you, I _have_ to intervene. I'm like a castle wall to the castle inside, which is you. The bad guys have to go through me first before they can get to you.

"That girl on the road...she wanted to get to you for some reason. And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with her "Master". She wanted you to go with her, but for what I have absolutely no idea about. There could be any reason."

I finished cleaning everything up and walked out of the bathroom to return the first aid bag back to it's spot on the shelf. Yami followed. "Did you really have to fight, Sarah?" he asked gravely. "That was a lot of blood you lost."

_I've had worse... _I thought, but I knew Yami knew. I could tell just by the uneasy sound in his voice. "If she hadn't mysteriously materialized from out of nowhere, and not to mention with a blade almost as tall as her by her side, I would have gone so much easier on her. You can see what a huge difference one weapon can make."

I walked into the kitchen to grab Yami and me a drink of water when I turned around to find him already here, leaning casually against the plastered walls with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes still looked hard, like he couldn't wrap his mind around whatever I was saying.

"So the sword in her hand alerted you even more," he said.

I handed him a glass of water, which he took gratefully into his hand, and hopped onto the counter; careful with my side. "That's right," I said with a nod, bringing my own glass of water up to my lips. I felt the cool liquid relieving my parched throat, and soon I felt a little more better. "The fact that she showed up with a lethal weapon such as that in the first place made me think, "Uh, no. You're not going anywhere near the Pharaoh."."

For a moment, I thought I saw the corner of Yami's lips twitch upwards, but he soon pressed the glass in his hands to his mouth and sipped some water. Any signs of emotion were soon gone. "Did I used to get threats often?" he asked.

I thought back on all the times Yami was ever in trouble. "Well...you weren't Pharaoh for very long. I mean—Bakura showed up just when you had become Pharaoh and decided to destroy the world. You had to deal with him and...that's how you were trapped into the Millennium Puzzle. Other than the Battle of the Nile, Bakura, and maybe some small thieving from people here and there, you haven't been threatened a lot. I don't think..."

Yami's head inclined a little bit to the right, like he was trying to look around me. But all I could see on his face was the tiniest hint of a smile, when I blinked though, it only looked like a straight line. His eyes showed question, and I realized I was answering his questions this whole time. It's not bad or anything, I'm actually glad we've gotten this far. I have to help him remember his past anyway, but telling him all at once would be too difficult. Not to mention incredibly easy if I did tell him from the very beginning, but it was a little too easy. There was definitely going to be some sort of catch...whether I know it or not.

"That's reassuring," scoffed Yami, though I knew he was joking. "It sounds like you don't even know what happened in my past."

I quickly shook my head to object, but I soon found that wasn't a good idea. I was beginning to feel a little bit dizzy. "That's not it! I swear! There was just...so many things I can actually remember. I have been trapped for 5,000 years just like you, after all. My memory could be a little hazy at times, but I never actually forget anything. Just give me a moment and maybe I'll remember."

Yami held his thoughtful gaze. In a moment, he had moved over to the Counter Island sitting in the middle of the kitchen and started leaning against that, so he could be standing right in front of me instead of to the side. I blinked curiously. His expressionless face never changed, though I could see some mystery leave his blazing red eyes.

"How were you trapped?" he asked. "In your Millennium Locket like I was in the Millennium Puzzle?"

"No, actually. Though maybe that would have been easier." I tried recalling everything I could remember, from what the Prophecy stated to when my soul was being trapped. "At the Prophecy Recitation, which was recited by Isis from a vision her Millennium Necklace showed about your Fate, no one needed telling me that my soul had to be trapped too in order to meet you in the future. I purposefully brought myself forward and said for the Court to trap me. My magics teacher brought out a spell from one of his really Ancient Spell books and read what it was. It was a way to trap my soul into the Dungeon in the Sky; something unusable and can only be accessed by a very complex spell; the one my magics teacher had pulled out. The Dungeon is like another Realm...a lot like the Shadow Realm. I'm pretty sure it was _in _the Shadow Realm, too. But this Realm was a dimension below the Gods', and can only be used for great importance. So it couldn't have been dark.

"It took only a day to make sure the spell can work. When my magics teacher recited it aloud, my soul parted from my body and I floated up; high into the sky, never to be seen or heard from again until you were released from the Millennium Puzzle. When you were set free, I was set free too. My soul drifted down from the heavens and into my body, which was hidden away in my tomb somewhere in the sand dunes. There was another spell that kept my body safe my magics teacher used."

"That seems complicated," commented Yami, taking another sip from his glass. He set it aside on to the counter top with a small clink and gazed back at me, though his eyes looked slightly troubled. "Did you get to say your good-byes to everyone? Surely you knew you wouldn't be...able to see them again."

I stared at the glass in my hands, suddenly feeling my heart grow heavy with longing. The water inside the glass was swirling idly around, like it had all the time in the world and it enjoyed sitting at the bottom of a cup. "Truth is, Yami, I never thought of it," I said quietly, thinking how much I missed Isis, then, and everybody else. "We were so focused on creating a solution for the dilemma that I never...it never even crossed my mind...that I won't see them again."

* * *

Yami knew he had made a mistake. _What was I thinking? Does fate want me to ruin Sarah's life even more? I should have never asked such a question. Why am I so foolish!_

While Yami was beating himself over with words in his mind, he felt his own heart grow slightly heavier. Not of longing though, but of despair. From the way Sarah talks about her life, he keeps getting the vibe of blindness. Like she can't seem to see any worth in her life anymore. That's why, after her family's death, she became his Guardian; because she thought carrying on her life like before was useless. She decided to throw away her life as his shield and...never give a damn about herself.

First, she dedicated her life to be his Guardian. Second, she talks about her life like it's his shield—and ONLY his shield! Thirdly...she claims she was so focused on having her soul trapped that she never thought about saying even a good-bye to everyone before she left.

How could she be tearing up inside with all these facts...Yami could not imagine. She loses her brother, then her parents, then her caretaker (to get her soul trapped), and now this; to relive a horrible time by thought. How could she have endured it all?

There has to be something... he thought. Surely it's her determination, but...is that it? What is holding her up?

"_...When she graduated, and she began fighting alongside the Pharaoh in battles, both became a powerful team. The immense power they had together just made the opponent's shake with fear."_

_"Did we get along?" asked Yami._

_"Yeah," she nodded, then added quietly, "You two were friends."_

Is it...their friendship?

Is that what's making her stand up tall, instead of crippling over like a tree in a hurricane? She must have hope for the bond he had with her back in Ancient Egypt, before it was forgotten by him. She must think it can be restored back to it's full strength. That's why she's here, standing—well, sitting at the moment—before him in the right state of mind. She isn't depressed or hanging onto her rough past as much as Yami thought people in this situation might. She's actually pushing forward with her life so she could expand their friendship; the sliver of connection that's begun to form from the moment Sarah told him who she was.

Maybe...maybe it is just that...

"Alright, that's enough of the past for one night." Yami broke out of his thoughts at Sarah's voice, breaking him out of his trance. "Night is upon us and we still have to get you home."

He saw light shadows from her bangs covering her eyes and the grip on her glass was tight enough to make the skin on her knuckles turn some what white. He realized he had definitely made a mistake of asking her his last question. He wished he could take it back. Sarah looked like she was straining to keep her emotions in control.

Before she could break the glass, and skewer her hands this time, Yami carefully took it, leaving her hands to curl around air.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, before placing the two glasses into the sink with a soft clunk. He felt his heart clench uncomfortably from guilt. "I should never have asked such a thing."

He saw her shake her head from the corner of his eyes and raise it, enough to see those fiery red eyes of hers gazing forward. He didn't see anything else, but the same look she always usually has; of eyes that have seen too much but never broke down. She wasn't shedding one tear. Even though back at the museum she was completely devastated when talking about her family.

He supposed 5,000 years of constantly letting those kinds of thoughts haunt her finally took its toll; she couldn't take it anymore and she burst.

"It's fine," she said. Then she cleared her throat and jumped off the counter, cringing slightly after forgetting about her side for a moment. "Do you still want to go home? It's already—," She stole a glance at the written LED time on the stove. "—near midnight."

Yami followed her glance then looked out the wide, living room window; which stretched from the floor to the ceiling and overlooked the quiet and dark street outside. "I have to go home," he said, looking back towards Sarah to find her gaze still looking pained. "What else would I have to do?"

Sarah stilled for a moment, like an idea hit her and she was wondering if it really was a good idea or not. "It's way too late now," she said. "I just had the sudden thought that if you go, those cloaked figures will come back. There's no way you're going back to the Game Shop tonight."

Yami didn't understand. His brows creased forward with slight confusion. "What do you mean? Where will I stay then?"

It was then Sarah finally blinked in his direction, locking her gaze thoughtfully onto his, like she was trying to answer his question through her eyes. "Here," she said simply. "If you go anywhere outside, whether it be just to walk next door or all the way to the Game Shop, there's still a chance those cloaked figures will come back. And without me, they will definitely get what they want. ...whatever it is...I'm still not sure, but we're still not taking a chance."

Yami thought Sarah was joking. He felt his cheeks automatically grow hot like how the lights Sarah has installed into her apartment automatically turned on when she walked into it. Does she even know what she just said? "Here? At your apartment? But..." _It's going to be so awkward..._

She gave him a nod as she began to dig into her shorts' pockets. She brought out her black LG cell phone, with the Dark Magician keyring he and Yugi had given her earlier in the day. It almost seemed so long ago. Sarah gave him the phone, with the words "Yugi Muto" and the Game Shop's phone number written on the screen. He blinked at it curiously before looking back up to Sarah, wondering when she would jump up and yell, "Haha! Gotcha'!"

"Call Mr. Muto and tell him you can't make it." she said, before heading towards the kitchen door to give Yami some privacy for the phone call. "It's way too late now for you to go home. You're going to have to stay here. I'm sure he doesn't want you wandering out alone in the dead of night either."

He stared at the phone a little uneasily. "But, I don't want to be a bother, Sarah." he said. "I'll be fine walking home alone. Even Aibou will agree; right Yugi?"

The Pharaoh looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and waited for his light's reply. But he heard nothing. For a moment he wondered if he was all right, but when he listened harder, he could fell the steady heartbeat of his hikari. He knew he was there, but not awake. That could only mean...

Sarah was watching him. With a raised eyebrow, gazing at him inquiringly.

"...Aibou's asleep in his soul room..."

She almost laughed at the uxexpectancy, and the way Yami had said that sheepishly. But instead, she gave Yami a tired smile. "He has the right idea," she said, making Yami look up from his Puzzle. "He was stuck in there since 10 am, after all. I feel bad for making him stay in the Puzzle for more than 12 hours..."

Yami sighed, wondering whether his hikari had planned the end of the day for him, or he really was that tired to have fallen asleep. "We had a talk about the day yesterday after he came home from school," he said. "We already thought the day would become long. And I told him that I didn't want him kept in the Millennium Puzzle the entire time, but he objected and said it was fine. I suppose he wanted me to have a bit of fresh air without having to switch back and forth with him."

Sarah gave him a light shrug. "He is a pretty kind person, Yami." she said. "Yugi didn't like you stressing over about your past. That's why he told me to hang out with you today; in hopes of making you feel better. After all...it has been 5,000 years since either of us has seen a speck of daylight. Being cooped up in a Millennium Item for that long is neither fun nor healthy."

_Nor is being locked away in a dungeon dimensions away..._ Yami mentally shook his head. He can't keep thinking about it. It'll just bring him down and make him feel more guilty than he already was. "Alright, I'll call him." said Yami, holding up the phone, ready to press the talk button on the already displayed contact. "Hopefully grandpa won't be too upset with us taking so long to call in the first place."

Sarah gave him a short nod and turned back around to walk into the hallway. "Sounds good. You call while I'll think of this sleeping dilemma. I'm sure I can think of something." With that, she walked around the corner, leaving her hair to be the last thing Yami sees before she's completely out of his view.

He looked back to the phone still sitting in his hand, and found the Dark Magician keyring twinkling under the kitchen lights. Personally, he liked Yugi's idea of giving it to Sarah. It brought a sort of light into his heart. He pressed the talk button on the phone, and held it up to his ear.

* * *

_Damn...I never actually thought about that,_ I thought to myself, as I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet doors. _What Yami said was true; I never did say good-bye to everyone before I left. I was so caught up with being Yami's Guardian and all that it never entered my mind, let alone leave it._

Well...whatever pain I would have felt from it was gone. I can't wallow in the past. I have to keep pushing forward. Yami and I need to enter that tournament Kaiba's hosting and find the answers to the past and our powers. If we don't...who knows what'll happen. And I can't just let him down.

I searched through a box of clothes I stashed away in my closet, thinking it was too hot to wear anything thick these days. During the night however, it's a whole different story. I pulled out a pair of grey sweats, and then from another box, I pulled out a red t-shirt. I hope these fit Yami well. If he was going to stay here, then he might as well stay here comfortably. Those jeans he has on don't look OK for sleep. (xD)

I walked into the bathroom next to get a toothbrush from a package of spares and a towel, in case Yami wanted to shower. I had an urge to shower just then, but with my freshly stitched side, I thought twice about it. I took one this morning before I left, so it won't hurt if I take one the next morning.

Speaking of the stitches, when I took a look at them from the bathroom mirror, I almost gaped. The stitches were clean and straight, lining all the way from end of the slash to the other. I had no idea Yami could be that skilled with modern equipment. It was like a doctor had done it, not an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh.

But I'll have to give him some props. For a Pharaoh, he was pretty talented. Of course he was given the most advanced education, being Pharaoh and all, but it was still fascinating. To think, that the King of Egypt can do wonders other than care for his people like a King would.

I walked into the kitchen to give Yami his things when he was just finishing his phone call. I waited at the archway until he was done.

"Alright, grandpa, I understand," I heard Yami say, and whatever he agreed to must have been something, because his face was flushed. "I will, I promise. Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Good night." He pressed the off button on the phone and exhaled a long sigh, wiping his face with his hand like he had too much on his mind. I merely watched him intently, wondering if I should dare to speak or not.

"I have some things here for you to use," I suddenly said, making Yami swirl around to see me standing in the archway connecting the hallway and kitchen together. "I thought if you're staying here, you might as well stay here properly."

Yami glanced from the pile of clothes, toothbrush, and towel in my hands to my face. He had no reason to argue, because he knew I was right. "Thank you," I heard him say, as he took the pile of items into his own hands before handing me back my phone. I gave him a short nod before returning to my bedroom while he entered the bathroom.

I knew what I saw in his eyes. Even with the phone call and him blushing from whatever Mr. Muto said to him...I knew there was something completely different lurking in his iris and pupil.

It was apology.

Like I said, I wasn't going to live in my past. What's done is done, and I can't change it...no mater how much I might want to. But Yami told me he didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. He was just wondering if that was what had happened. I didn't blame him at all, but myself.

It wasn't something I wanted from him, but his apology still lifted my spirits higher than I thought possible for the night.

I forgive him.

And I'm sure he's seen that in my eyes too.

* * *

Outside, everything was quiet. The houses lining on both sides of the road were lightless, basking in the dark of the night and the moon's soft rays shooting down as much as they can. Not a soul was outside, only the soft flow of the wind whispering through trees and bushes. The streetamps were the only source of illumination; their hazy orange light danced like little fireballs in the air.

It might have been quiet everywhere else, but definitely not here. Not in my apartment.

"Lie down."

"What?"

"Right now. You heard what I said."

"You can't order me around."

"Yes I can."

"What do you mean you can? No you can't!"

"Yes I can! Now lie down before I have to force you! You are not going to sleep on the floor; you're getting the bed!"

"I don't see what the difference is..."

"Because the floor isn't very comfortable, so I want you to get the bed."

"Then why does that mean you get the floor if it's uncomfortable?"

"Because—I—it's not—oh, Yami! Stop messing me up and go to sleep already."

Without another word, Yami crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. "I still don't see why you have to sleep on the floor..." he murmured, turning over to his side only to cover his head with the comforter. He kept himself tucked away, unseen to me.

I stood over him, glowering at the lump of comforter on my bed. I didn't see what the big deal was if I slept on the floor. All of a sudden...we just started one of those quarrels friends would sometimes do over little things. It was insane.

...friends...it's been a while, I'll have to admit. Though throughout the whole thing, there was a portion of me that couldn't stop laughing and thinking it was great.

Yami had just come out of the bathroom, blinking, and pulling at the roomy grey sweat pants he was wearing before this all started. I suppose he wasn't used to something different, other than those jeans he usually wears with Yugi. I came out of my own bedroom, changed into grey sweats too and a new white shirt (I swear I have an unlimited supply of them) just to see how Yami was doing, when I met him in the hall. We blinked at each other momentarily, before I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. I just thought the way Yami was just standing there, looking SO much like a normal teenager, was so fascinating, that I did the most reasonable thing to come into my mind; laugh. I was on the floor, holding my stomach, and laughing so much it hurt. I hoped my side didn't cramp up, or that would have been bad. Yami merely blinked at me once more before giving me a small glare and dumping his clothes on my broken down form. I almost choked when his jeans came into contact with my face. They smelled like light leather; not so much that it was overwhelming.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

"I don't see what's so funny," said Yami defiantly as he sat himself down on my bed to watch me stumble into my room, clutching at his pile of clothes. Small bits of laughter still rippled from my mouth and I had a hard time controlling them.

"I'm...sorry..." I said, trying to talk between my mini bursts of laughter. I placed Yami's clothes onto the dresser and wobbled my way over to the bed, falling on my stomach onto the soft mattress. "Oh...my tummy hurts...I can barely breathe...! Why did you have to look so funny...!"

Yami narrowed his eyes again at me. Then planted his fist lightly onto my head. I sweat dropped. (It's like how Kyo playfully punches Tohru in the head! In Fruits Basket. It's a kawaii moment. X3)

"I don't like being called funny," inquired Yami, ruffling my hair a bit, before leaning back against the headboard with his arms pillowing his head. "I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt. Being called funny is disrespectful."

I turned around onto my back so I could put my arms behind my head too, to look up at the ceiling, and scrunched up my nose at the remark. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot." I said sarcastically, and Yami set his death glare on me. "OK, OK. I was only kidding, anyway. I wouldn't want to be disrespectful anyway. Especially towards you. I'm sorry."

Yami's glare turned into the opposite; softened eyes. He had a sudden urge to ask a question, but from everything he's already asked, he thought back on it and decided not to ask. Instead, he switched his mind elsewhere. "Er...so...how were we like back in Ancient Egypt? Did we usually fool around like this?"

A small laugh bubbled from my lips, causing Yami to blink at me once more. "Oh, did we ever." I said with a smile. "We were really close from the time I graduated to the moment you were trapped. We were like those kinds of friends that would be really close, yet far apart, all at once. Some days, we would hang around in the palace gardens, just talking about something random. Other days, we would be in the throne room, talking about serious matters with your Court. It was pretty wild, and everyday, it was like we got even closer."

Yami seemed to smile at the thought, but then it faltered dramatically. "But how were we far apart then? You claim we were really close."

My smiled turned funny; like one of those curious and thoughtful smiles when someone wonders about something. "You were Pharaoh. I was your Guardian. We were in totally different levels. We hung around, and talked often, but...er...we never intentionally fooled around. Like how Joey and Tristan fool around with each other, dancing, singing, looking like demented twits. We were close, yet...far apart. Do you see where I'm going with that?"

Yami gave me a small nod. "I believe I do understand," he said. "Somewhat."

I gave him a smile and hopped off the bed, making my way over to a camouflage sleeping bag set neatly onto the floor by my closet. "Well...it's a start," I said with a small shrug. "OK then, if you don't mind, we should get some sleep. It's midnight."

Yami raised a brow. "Er...where am I sleeping?" he asked.

I blinked at him curiously, like was he really serious? "You're sleeping on whatever you're sitting on."

Yami looked underneath him for a moment before remembering what it was he was sitting on. Suddenly, he jumped off the bed, thinking about something Mr. Muto had said about on their phone call. A small blush crept onto his cheeks, though through the closed lights, I couldn't really see.

"What am I sitting on?" he asked now.

When I looked up from unfolding my own comforter across my sleeping bag to see what Yami was talking about, it was my turn to start glaring at him, but not to mean harm. He gave me a sheepish shrug.

"You're standing now. What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure you want me to sleep there?"

"...there where?"

Yami felt his face almost start growing hot again. He stole a glance at the Millennium Puzzle sitting on the oak dresser next to his pile of clothes, and then started remembering what Mr. Muto said all over again._I wonder how Aibou handles this sort of talk... It's almost embarrassing!_

"On the bed." The word almost sounded lethal on his tongue, like it was a weapon all on its own. "Are you sure I should sleep there when the host, meaning you, Sarah, has to sleep on the floor? It just doesn't seem right."

I sighed. "You're the guest. Now go. I don't want to have a fight about something useless."

"It isn't useless if you know it's worth fighting for."

You see? Friends who fought over tiny things like who's sleeping where. Isn't it great? xD

I sighed again, but this one sounded a lot heavier. I wanted to sleep in peace, not with all this friend protectiveness going on. I know Yami meant well, but this isn't how things work. "You're sleeping there, and that's final."

"I wouldn't mind if I slept on the floor..."

"Yami...lie down...right now."

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

So that's the story. I get Yami and I both meant well for the other, but it was a little crazy having to quarrel over something this small. But when I thought about it a little more, it was actually kind of funny. Yami and I almost seemed normal for those few minutes.

Lying in my sleeping bag, staring up at the ceiling with a sort of tired gaze glazing my eyes, I couldn't help but think that maybe things WILL turn out all right. That our friendship will be saved. That is, after all, what's keeping me on my feet.

Just one little friendship.

One little friendship, that is really big to me.

Sometimes so big, it fills me to the core.

Yami was hiding under the covers, most likely asleep after such a long day. The automatic lights turned off for the night, leaving the room and apartment in total darkness, but the only illumination was the moon shining in through the window. It's pure white rays shone mysteriously.

I heard the sound of fabric from the comforter shifting, until I was met with Yami's face, still awake. Through the dark, his crimson eyes glittered exotically. I wonder why he wasn't asleep yet...

"Thank you, Sarah." he said in a quiet whisper. "Today was amazing."

I gave him a smile. "I agree, it was." I said. Hopefully we'll have a lot more together. As friends again. "I'm glad I could be fun. And I'm glad to help. Good night Yami."

"Good night, Sarah."

* * *

**Author's Note:** x3 D'awwww I think this chapter was so KAWAII! xD lol. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! ^^

I hope it turned out all right. ^^' I added some funny in hopes of balancing it all out. Haha...xD

I am so sad. :( Today is the last screening of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time movie in the theatres in the States! I live in Canada, and it never came here! I was like, "That's so unfair! And it doesn't make any sense!" ~O~ I wish I could see it! I want to see it so badly! I think it's really cool how all three Yu-Gi-Oh! heros from all three series are put into one movie! It's freaking EPIC! xD Yami looks as sexy as ever. x3

I hope it comes out in DVD soon! I'M-A TOTALLY GET IT! xD lol.

Until then everyone! Hope you guys got to see it, and if you did; NICE!, but if you didn't; DON'T WORRY! It WILL come to your neighbourhood soon! ^^' Take care everyone! I shall see you next time!

Buahahaha...^^' xD

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! ^^'


	17. Register Before A Departure

**Author's Note:** 'Ello~! ^^' How are you guys? Oh man...who likes math? O_O I certainly don't. It's a pain in my bahookie. xD But it's a pretty cool subject, I'll have to admit; at times though. xD Anyway, hope you like this chapter. ^^ Thanks for opening the link to it! x'D

Sarah realizes something important.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 16**

I was lying awake at 3 am, with my arms behind my head and my eyes staring up at the ceiling in a glassy thought. I had that dream again. The one of the Battle of the Nile. Again, I witnessed the opposing man's hateful words to the Pharaoh. Again, I witnessed me using myself as the shield. Again, I felt the piercing pain in my abdomen where the arrow struck, sinking deeper through my body with every passing minute. It was painful, having to watch that memory, like a horror film, all over again. But instead of feeling the horror or pain, I had a strange feeling about it all. I didn't know what though and it was bothering me. There was a voice in the back of my mind, nagging me irritably about something, but I can't seem to figure out what it is.

The whole reason I wasn't going back to sleep in the first place was because both the nagging and a realized thought were aggravating me to no end. I don't know what the murmuring voice in my mind was trying to tell me, but I definitely know what my thought was. And how suspicious it is.

I never had an armour back in Ancient Egypt.

I can't believe it's taken me so long to state the obvious—I should have realized it when I first had the dream, but I just thought I was imagining the armour on my body. Gosh...I'm so stupid.

Back in Ancient Egypt, as common sense; who would want to wear an armour in the blazing hot sun? Unless everyone wants to be fried to a crisp. And though I was Guardian, using such protection wasn't that necessary. The arrow still struck me down, as I saw from my dream.

Back then, I only wore a long white dress made entirely from linen. Down both sides was a gap so my legs weren't trapped inside the dress and I can move about more freely. Isis had told me it was an outfit worn by warriors, and I loved it so much. That was the only thing I wore all the time, and when that would get dirty or something, I'd wash it down or fix it back up. Every year I always got a new one from Isis for a birthday present. It would make sense if I was wearing that white dress instead of the armour.

So why in the world would the dream show me wearing that armour? Sure, it played out in my dream like it was originally there but my memory serves stronger and I remember never wearing one. The nagging in the back of my brain grew stronger, until it was an annoying throb. This isn't helping me any. It was so confusing. I didn't understand it at all. It didn't make sense.

One question, being the realized thought, was bugging me to some extent: Why would my dream show me wearing an armour? Was it trying to show me something? Maybe even remind me of something? If so, then what?

OK...maybe it's more than one question, but it is one thought that's bothering me; the armour.

Why an armour?

Why not a giant poster with words and pictures on it telling me what it was I needed to know?

I stopped thinking and blinked curiously through the dark room Yami and I were currently inhabiting. My scarlet eyes were already used to the dark but I still looked about, hoping an idea would jump out at me, providing me with a solution to my problem. My eyes scanned over the open bedroom door, just at the foot of my makeshift bed, leading into the deserted hallway. I could see the faint bluish-white light of the moon, shining through the living room window, ribbon along the floor. Then my eyes slowly wandered to the window in the bedroom, displaying how much the mysterious moon was lowering into the horizon to make some room for the sun in the coming morning. The moon looked secret, almost like it knew something no one else did. I'm sure it does; because the moon and sun always witness everything that happens. All except Fate, that is.

Speaking of Fate, I found my eyes travelling along the hill of comforter, from the end of the bed all the way to the pillow Yami's head was resting on. Though his stunning and assertive crimson eyes were hidden away behind his eyelids, I could tell just by the calm look on his face that he was dreaming peacefully. So that probably meant he wasn't dreaming of the River Nile battle again. I couldn't see any signs of stress either—the usual creased brows or pursed lips normal people possess when they have stress—on his slim structured face. He looked like all the trouble in the world was lifted from his shoulders, and he was a man free of burden. I just had to give the scene a small smile. I have never seen him look this care free before. I suppose it's only possible when he's asleep. Poor guy... Normally, he carries stress and burden with him everywhere he goes, and there's proof of it in his eyes. They show incredible depth and each 'level' seen seems brighter or darker than the ones before. Not only does he bear the stress from the rebirth, all because of him having questions about his past—and future—but he also keeps determination. I've never seen anyone with the same amount of bravery as the Pharaoh.

He looked like a whole different person when he's sleeping, and I had to remind myself that it's because it's the first time I've actually seen him sleep. Does it seem stalkerish? Nah...he's in _my_ room, anyway. His breathing was regular; long and light with no trouble. The comforter rose with every breath he took and fell with every breath he lets go. It was incredible to witness the Pharaoh of Egypt looking this calm and normal. I'm glad he's having a good night's sleep.

But the troubling thought still remained as my eyes came to land on my card sheathe lying precariously on the floor beside the bedside table, or at the head of my sleeping bag. I don't know why, but my eyes wouldn't move anywhere else anymore; like I've already searched the entire room and this is the answer. My gaze was glued onto it. The card sheathe was my...answer? But...I don't understand—

Then it hit me like a fast wind. It hit me with a wave of sudden realization, so fast in fact, my heart almost skipped a beat. My hands automatically grasped the card sheathe and flipped it open to bring out my deck. I leafed through all the cards until I got to the last one. That annoying badger at the back of my mind immediately vanished at the sight of the card.

The nagging was trying to remind me that I had seen the armour _before_ my dream, too. That it wasn't just a trick of my imagination I saw the armour in my dream. I _had_ seen it before.

On the card Ishizu had given me.

"The Pharaoh's Guardian", meaning the person who looks a lot like me in the card, had on a golden armour, which I can see was probably constructed from a mix of copper and bronze. Ishizu must have gotten Pegasus to create this card in order to give it to me. And according to her note, she wants me to give the card to Yami.

With a portion of my soul in it.

I don't understand how the dream reminding me of the card was supposed to do anything. I mean, I still have no idea when to give it to Yami. Certainly this sort of thing can only be given at a certain time; like when he needs it the most. Maybe I'll have to give it to him in Kaiba's tournament, seeing as how it's the tournament that will supposedly hold our answers. That had to be it, otherwise, I had no other lead and I'm at a dead end.

But...why would I need to put in a bit of my soul?

That part still confuses me greatly.

So, now I know that the armour I'm wearing in my dream was to remind me of the card, so I don't forget I still have to give it to Yami. It must play some important part if I was given such a vivid reminder.

But when will the right time be to give the card to the Pharaoh? This card _has_ to mean something, it just HAS to!

_...and speaking of cards... _My eyes then fell onto my cell phone which had the Dark Magician key ring attached to it. A small idea formed in my mind.

* * *

The morning that followed was bright and sunny, with blue skies making everything gleam happily. When Yami and I had woken up, we immediately began getting ready to head over to the Game Shop. Mr. Muto needed to know that everything was fine. Yami had switched back with Yugi by then, who was wide awake when I told him about everything that had happened after he had fallen asleep. He couldn't stop blushing all the way to school. (xD)

That same day, lunch came just around the corner. When the bell rang, the students all flooded out of the classrooms, finally free from papers and teachers—until the next bell rings. The gang and I met up on the roof of the school to talk about what had happened yesterday, thinking it was best if we talked about it as soon as possible. Yugi and I left out the parts of the attack last night, Yugi/Yami staying over at my place, and about me being the Pharaoh's Guardian. It just wasn't the right time yet. I didn't feel comfortable telling them. It left me guilty, but I didn't want to say anything. So that only left us with the tournament and about the evil Ishizu talked about. Oh, and we told them Eric would be there, making Joey just about blow his top.

"If that bastard lays even his eyes on you and on any of the wrong places, I'll send him to Hell myself!" shouted Joey angrily, clenching his fists and preventing himself from murdering anything right then and there. Everyone took a step back for extra caution.

I tilted my head slightly to the side with an innocent blush on my face and a sweat drop. Joey was acting a lot like...like an older brother; protecting his sister from boys as mischievous as Eric. He almost was like an older brother to me, a lot like my own blood brother who's been taken from me. They're both kind, protective, and most of all, caring. I missed experiencing those qualities.

Tristan nodded at his best friend. "Right," he said just as confidently. He gave me an encouraging look. "If he comes near you, yell for help. We'll arrive at the scene even faster than the police."

"Maybe one of us should stay with Sarah and Téa the whole time at the tournament." suggested Yugi, only thinking it would be best for us.

While the three boys went on talking about the subject we had fallen into, I slowly strided up to Téa, who was looking at the boys with a blinking expression and a sweat drop. She acknowledged me with a small smile and we began watching the scene before us; consisting of debates, suggestions, and thoughts.

"They're so nice," I sighed with a smile as we kept watching Joey glare at the thought of Eric. Nope. No one seemed to be very fond of the guy.

Téa nodded with an amused smile on her face. "We're so loved, Sarah." she said thoughtfully, but the way she said it made we want to laugh. "I guess it just comes naturally with guys. They just want the girls to be safe no matter what. You'll get used to it soon, don't worry."

It was my turn to nod, and when I thought about what Téa said, I felt the inside of my stomach warm up a little bit at the reassurance. It was fascinating to think I could still be loved by friends even though my family had disappeared.

"Yeah," I said dreamily, clapping my hands together. "So very much loved. A lot in fact, I feel like flying."

Téa tapped Yugi on the shoulder to get his attention. "Sarah's going to fly away if you keep talking about Eric. Have you even thought much on how you were going to register?"

The three boys blinked. "Now that you mention it; no, not really." muttered Yugi quietly.

Téa crossed her arms. "Well, you should be thinking more on that than whatever else. We'll be fine anyway."

Joey, Tristan and Yugi looked to each other. With a sweat drop on the side of their faces, they included us back into the group discussions. "We know you guys can take care of yourselves," said Tristan, "but a little more caution never hurts either..."

I playfully tapped my knuckles onto his shoulder. "Thanks man. And you guys." I said, nodding in Joey's and Yugi's direction. "Alright, so how do we approach this tournament? Anyone have any ideas?"

Yugi blinked. "We...register...?"

Joey put a hand onto my forehead, as if he was checking my temperature. "Are you feeling all right, Sarah?" he asked curiously.

"...why wouldn't I be?"

Joey shrugged. "Because you're talking nonsense. You and Yugi both had invites to Kaiba's tournament, yet you have no idea how to register?"

I brushed off Joey's hand from my face and glared at him accusingly. "I know what we're doing!" I opposed defiantly. "It just...never crossed my mind _how_..."

"We just go to the registration office next to Domino Square." said Yugi suddenly.

"...oh..."

"Do you know what I don't get, far from Sarah's little brain fart?" asked Joey a bit angrily. He missed the glare I shot him from his comment. "Rich-boy's invitation to me! He didn't send me one! And I was the runner up at Duelist Kingdom!"

"Here's a news flash, Joey," reminded Tristan. "Kaiba doesn't like you."

"I'll give him something not to like..."

"You see? This is exactly how he wants you to react. He wants you to be angry at the fact that he didn't invite you."

With anger boiling in his blood, Joey huffed and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "Fine. I don't have to enter Kaiba's snooty contest anyway. Are you joining, Yugi? Sarah?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course I do." he said. "It's Destiny. Some sort of evil is threatening us and we need to enter in order to fight it."

Joey got wide eyed. "Then I am definitely not going to leave you hanging! Count me in!"

"How are you going to enter, Joey?" asked Téa. "Kaiba might have put up some walls to keep you out. You never know."

Joey made a conquering fist. "Then I'll just have to bash them down until I can get in! There's no way I'm going to leave Yugi to go in alone."

In a moment, Joey had taken his Red Eyes Black Dragon from out of his blazer pocket. "Me and Red-Eyes will fight alongside you, Yugi. Then we can tell Kaiba for sure we're not a group to be messed with." Unexpectedly, and causing me to pretend gag, Joey cheerily kissed the card and held it up to his face, like he was baby-talking it. "Isn't that right, Red-Eyes? Who's going to help me kick some major Kaiba butt?"

By this time, everyone grew a little seasick.

"Card tricks aren't the only thing needed to win, Joey." I said, ending my gag run. "You need to get used to Kaiba's newest technology. He calls it the "Duel Disk"."

Joey puts his Red-Eyes away. "So, Rich-boy's made something new?" he asks curiously.

"Does that mean there's no more platforms?" asked Tristan.

Yugi nodded. "Yup. According to him, we can duel wherever, whenever—as long as we wear those Duel Disks."

"Have you got them yet?" Téa asked me.

I shook my head. "No, we need to get them at the registration office." I said. "We can go there after school, that way we'll be registered into their files as soon as possible. And we can pick up our Duel Disks too."

"That sounds like a well thought out plan." Tristan commented suspiciously. Joey raised a brow at me.

An anime anger mark pounded on the side of my head. "Yes, I know! I can think strategically! Don't you dare ask me if I'm all right!"

Sweatdrops rested on their heads.

"Gosh...you guys enjoy teasing me..."

Joey momentarily ruffled my hair. "That's the beauty of friendship." he said cheekily. I heaved a long sigh.

"The bell's about to ring." said Tristan, looking over the fence of the roof at all the kids below. Some were heading back into the school while others were quickly finishing up their lunches. "So, are we all going to that office after school?"

"Of course we are!" said Téa. "We're not about to leave these guys with all the excitement. Plus, I want to see Joey's plan on getting into the tournament."

"...let me think of one first."

* * *

After school, everyone headed out to Downtown Domino. The streets were crowded with shoppers, holding bags of newly bought items, or men in suits, running around to go to work. There were casual people too, just out on a nice day like today to take a stroll around the city. It was pretty cool to see so many normal people just taking it easy.

We were walking down one of those streets, just eyeing around, enjoying each other's company, keeping a lookout for the card shop that supposedly is also the registration office. Yugi and I ended up walking alongside each other near the back of the group.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for talking to the Pharaoh." said Yugi suddenly. "I can't believe he's an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. It's so crazy how Ishizu had put it all yesterday."

I gave him a short nod. "My pleasure," I smiled. "I'm glad I told him who I was. It was great to finally get it off my chest."

"Now you two can work together without any question."

I nodded. "Yeah, it would be great."

"But what about the rest of the gang?" whispered Yugi. Concern was evident in his eyes.

I know it was horrible to keep something like this from them too, but truthfully, I don't really think it's the right time. Maybe they would understand, but I need a specific moment. A moment I'm not to sure when Destiny will give me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said with a frown. "I want to tell them, Yugi, I really do. But I don't think it's right at the moment. Can you please give me some more time?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course. It's not my decision anyway. It's all up to you, because it's your duty."

I smiled, grateful from not being pressured. "Thank you, Yugi."

"Hey, check that out!" came Joey's voice, breaking the calm silence. Next thing we knew, both him and Tristan were drooling over the Duel Monster cards in a nearby shop window.

"Looks like they found the office." I muttered with a sweat drop.

Téa laughed kindheartedly. "Aren't they magnets?" she commented with a smile. "They can't stay away from Duel Monsters for more than a few hours."

I blinked as Yugi joined them. All three boys were gazing almost starry eyed at the rare cards. Téa and I face-palmed.

"See anything you guys like?" I asked conspicuously.

Joey quickly nodded, still eyeing the cards like a hungry dog. "Yeah! But there so many of them, I can't choose!"

Without another word, Téa and I disappeared into the shop. The three boys blinked at the spot we were once standing at before scampering in after us.

Once the gang assembled inside, the first thing we noticed was how cozy the shop was. There was a counter near the end of the room with shelves and cases of Duel Monster cards lining down the length. A man wearing an yellow bandanna on his head and round glasses was moving white boxes onto a shelf behind him. A computer sat off to one side of the counter.

At the sound of the door bell ringing, the shopkeeper turned around. His rimmed glasses shone under the store lights with a weird shade.

"Can I help you?" said the man, noticing us in the doorway.

Yugi decided to speak for all of us. "We're here to register for the Battle City Tournament." he said.

The man pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "Ah, I see." he said, then turning to the computer, he typed something in. "You've come to the right place. Please state your names."

"Yugi Muto." said Yugi, and he waited for the man to finish typing.

A little musical beep was heard before the man said anything. At once, his face looked as if he was impressed. "Ah yes, Yugi Muto. It says here you have 5 stars—the highest rank."

Yugi curiously looked at the man. "Oh, where does this information come from?"

"Kaiba Corp. has performed extensive research into duelists around the world," he says. "including tournaments they've competed in and what cards they use, and compiled the results into a database."

"That gives Kaiba an unfair advantage," said Yugi. "He can tap into the information and know what cards the other duelists have in their decks."

"I assure you, Mr. Kaiba has kept the information safe." answered the man. "And no matter what the data is, he has promised not to let any information leak. He is determined to keep the files with your personal information top secret, so you won't have a problem. And he won't want to use that information either, because he knows it's not very honourable."

Yugi shrugged. "True." he said.

The man reached for one of the white boxes on the shelf behind him and brought it onto the counter. On the top was a picture of the Duel Disk Kaiba had shown on the night he invited us to Domino Square. "Congratulations, you qualify." he said, before handing it over to Yugi. "You kids are lucky, I only had these three left."

Yugi thanked the man and stepped away from the counter for me. The man looked to me when he was ready for my name.

"Sarah Wind." I said, as clearly as I could. It felt odd, but for some reason when I said my name, I felt a bit strange. It was probably because it isn't even my real name. During that dream of the Nile Battle, Yami didn't even recognize what Isis had called me. Maybe he didn't hear my actual name. Maybe it was even better if he didn't.

The strangeness soon disappeared and the man was typing in my name. "Well..." he said, rereading the screen. "I thought it was one thing when the King of Games came into my shop to register, but with the Dueling Legend as well? Fantastic!"

I sheepishly smiled and earned a playful punch from Joey in the back. I almost turned around and tackled him. xD

"The both of you pass with the highest ranks," said the man, also handing me a similar box to Yugi;s. "Congratulations, you qualify as well." I thanked him and stepped back beside Yugi and Téa. The box was kind of light, but inside, was a Duel Disk just waiting to be used. I grew a little excited at the thought of being able to use one of them.

Next, it was Joey. With a cool stride, Joey was at the counter with a smirk plastered onto his face. "I'd like to register, too." he said. "Joey Wheeler's the name."

The man searched the computer and when it beeped a third time since our arrival, he didn't really look happy.

"My apologies," he said. "You only have 1 star. I'm afraid that's much to low a rank for you to be qualified."

I thought Joey might blow a gasket from the amount of steam billowing from his ears. "What?" he cried in outrage. "I came in second at Duelist Kingdom! How is my rank so far down!"

"Calm down, Joey!" said Téa, trying to get him to cool down.

Tristan locked the blonde's arms behind him. "Yeah! You should have seen this coming! Kaiba probably did this on purpose!"

Joey carried on throwing a fit, while Yugi and I backed away, wanting to stay out of his rampaging way. "Does Kaiba really hate him so much?" I asked no one in particular.

Yugi shrugged, still perplexed by Joey's reaction. "I guess so. They've never seen eye to eye exactly."

Then, all of a sudden, a chill ran down my spine. It prodded my back like it wanted me to turn around, and to top it off, my Millennium Locket produced a single second of light, warming the skin on my collar bone. What the hek was that? What if it was something bad?

Could it be...another one of those hooded figures?

While Joey was trying to be pinned down by Tristan, and Téa and Yugi were idly watching by, I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Instead of seeing any mysterious person holding a sword or kunai, I simply saw the shopkeeper who was attending with our needs for registration. That was odd. What was that feeling...

The man clicked away on his computer for a moment and stopped nearly a minute later. He called over to Joey. "It appears the computer had a slight malfunction." he said, and at his words, Joey immediately stopped his badgering. He stayed as still as a tree, then. "You actually have 4 stars. Congratulations, you qualify."

Joey punched his fist into the air, making Tristan unlatch his arm lock around his pal. Everyone heaved long sighs as the boy celebrated.

"Alright! Hey, let me see those beautiful stars." he cried happily, running for the counter to turn the computer screen around. On the screen, was Joey's picture to one side and his rarest card on the other. Underneath both was his rank; which is apparently 4 stars. "Hey, my kisser ain't looking too bad either.

"I knew the computer was wrong." said Joey coolly, running his hand through his hair. "That's how I was able to stay relaxed and keep my cool while he fixed it."

_Yeah...some cool. You nearly popped a blood vessel..._

The shopkeeper turned around with the last box n his hands. "Best of luck." he said, before handing it to Joey. The blonde swept it up from his hands gleefully.

"Come to papa!" he laughed, holding the box up like it was a trophy. "Who's the man!"

"Way to keep your cool, Joey." commented Téa with an amused expression.

Joey smiled widely. "Thanks!" he said.

I merely blinked at him. Yugi laughed joyously with his friend. "Battle City Tournament, here we come!" he said.

Then, I remembered my idea. It was when I took a second look at all those cards displayed in the window when I recalled. Before everyone disappeared out the doors, I pulled Téa back. She looked at me a little confused.

"Er...we'll catch up to you guys in a moment." I said to the boys, who were just turning around to see where we had gone. We disappeared back into the shop, causing the boys to blink uncomprehendingly at the doors.

* * *

A few minutes later, Téa and I emerged from the shop, both holding the handle to a small plastic bag. I told Téa all about my plan, and she was more than delighted to help out. We thought it would be a great way to start off the new tournament. All the boys looked up and blinked at us again.

"Er...what took you two so long?" asked Yugi, who found the innocent smiles on our faces a little too innocent.

"Hm? Oh, just a little shopping." I said, holding the small bag up for him to see, bringing Téa's arm up too.

"Do the both of you really need to hold a handle each?" asked Tristan with his chin in hand. "I mean, the bag doesn't look all that heavy..."

"But it's from the both of us." Téa said with a smile. "So we both have to hold onto it." Our innocent smiles disappeared, and soon, we were holding real smiles on our faces. The boys eased up a bit, thinking that I had no mischievous plan in mind.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Joey.

Téa and I reached our hands into the bag and pulled out four packages of Duel Monster cards. I gave two to Joey and Téa gave two to Yugi. Both boys blinked curiously at the plastic packages we handed them. Tristan looked over their shoulders.

"Cards?" said Yugi.

Téa and I nodded. "Yup!" we said in unison. "It's a good luck present for the tournament."

Joey's and Yugi's eyes softened at the notion. "Oh...thanks guys." said Joey, hugging the both of our shoulders with one arm, seeing as he needed the other to hold his Duel Disk.

"Yeah, that's awfully thoughtful." said Yugi casting us a smile.

Téa and I returned the smile. "It was nothing." I said.

Tristan looked like he was going to start crying. "What, just because I'm not in the tournament, doesn't mean that I get some? Oh, that's so fair you two."

We shared a sweat drop. Then I brought out one more package of cards and held it out for Tristan.

"Of course we got you one! What, you think we'd forget about you?"

Tristan blinked, holding the package. "No, I was just kidding." he said. Then he hugged me to death while waterfall after waterfall of water poured out of his eyes. "But this is so nice of you guys! Thank you so much!"

I struggled to breathe, seeing as how his arms were around my neck, nearly choking the life out of me. "OK! OK! I feel the love! ...I can't breathe..."

* * *

The sun was lower in the sky by now as the afternoon slowly drifted into the evening. The five of us made our way down the streets of Domino and back into the residential avenues. There was one block left when Joey decided to take off.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later." he said before disconnecting from the group. His feet were starting to lead him into the direction of an alley separating the two blocks. It was a bit dark and eerie, and every time I blinked into it, a shiver goes down my spine.

"Where are you going?" I asked intelligently.

"To my sister's operation." he replied. "I told her I'd be at the hospital tonight and in time for her operation tomorrow morning."

"All the best, Joey." said Téa encouragingly. I shook his hand for formality and said the same.

"Say hi to Serenity for us." said Yugi.

Joey nodded. "I will, thanks guys. I'll catch up with you tomorrow." With his Duel Disk under his arm, we gave him a final wave off. He disappeared into the alleyway, and we stood there waiting until we can longer see his running form.

"I hope he'll be all right." said Tristan, shoving his hands into his pockets as we started moving again. "Joey's mom is going to be there too, and since he and his sister have been separated, they haven't spoken to each other."

Yugi looked down. "Was it...seven years ago? Man, that's a long time."

Téa nodded a little uneasily, but her eyes showed hope. "They're going to be fine." she said.

I have no idea what Joey might have gone through when his parents divorced. To me, it's a lot like losing your family, but they're still there; only miles apart. No matter how much I might think about it, I'll never understand. Joey's a tough guy. And it's only right that his heart fights through all that pain.

"I vow to see that the Wheeler family reunites!" announced Tristan with a raised hand and more waterfalls falling through his eyes.

"Or are you only trying to be a hero to impress Serenity?" Yugi said with a smirk. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh at the bewildered and blushing expression on Tristan's face. Everyone joined in with me.

Though we were goofing around, our best wishes and prayers were with Joey, Serenity, and their family. I hope everything goes all right...

That night when I lay in bed, thinking over the day's events, I found myself wandering back to the alley Joey took as a shortcut to get to the hospital. It seemed awkward to me for some reason, and my Locket wouldn't stop burning my skin, which usually happens if a dark source of some sort is near. But it's not near here...maybe it's just a bad feeling?

I hope I'm wrong. I couldn't bear something happening to Joey—who's a lot like a brother. Caring, gentle, yet determined and protective. This is probably how Serenity must be feeling.

Anxiety. Fierce Anxiety.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, gosh. O_O I wonder what's gonna happen... **I'm incredibly sorry for this incredibly late update. And I'm even more incredibly sorry if this chapter was sketchy.** I couldn't really...wrap my mind around this part. I don't know why.

Criticism is always welcomed, but not enjoyed. lol. But it's great to know people aren't afraid to say what they want. Oh, but please don't swear. Personally, I don't think cussing should be allowed in reviews. ^^' I've seen on a couple stories' reviews once, and the person who wrote them were really rude. They swore every word under the sun and it drove me insane! Thank you. :)

Anyway, thanks for reading. ^^' Reviews are appreciated! Thanks everyone.

(It took me a few extra days because the site wasn't letting me load on the file. -.- Gr... Sorry about that. Some "error" thing kept coming up. If you're getting the same thing when trying to add a new chapter to your stories, write the word "content" in place of the word "property" on the error window's URL bar that pops up. ^^' Figured it out on Google. I think it's a glitch or something. I sent an e-mail in case, but nothing's happened. lol. xDD It's crazy. .)


	18. Dream Before A Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! How's it going? I forgot to ask; who's been able to see the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie? -.- It hasn't come out in Canada yet so I couldn't get the chance. Grrr...when the DVD comes out soon, hopefully, it is then I shall be able to see it! And then RULE THE WORLD!

Ahem...sorry about that. On a sugar rush. xD I was kidding by the way. XDD Hope you like this chapter! Many of you might know what it is about. . *panned* ^^'

**Rewrite Fiasco:** I'm going to be rewriting everything I think needs rewriting. Like the chapters with "YOUR POV" written all over them. I used to like that POV a lot before because the reader can experience the story but...it doesn't really work. I mean, I can't get it to work. ^^' So that's my fault.

To those of you who like that POV, I'm really sorry. But I can't get the feel for it in my story. So I'm going to change it to the first person POV. With this POV it'll make more sense. Hopefully. ^^' I will post up a new chapter and let you know, but sometimes, I won't be able to post up a rewrite of any chapters until after a longer while. AGAIN, it may take me a longer while to rewrite stuff than updating newer chapters. *shot* I know, I know. It's sad. ^^' But it depends with the time I have. Thank you. ^^

Nothing in the storyline will be changed dramatically. So, you won't be missing anything big. Sarah has only been developed a little more as a character. Thanks. ^^

**Revisions!:** If no one knows yet, I revised chapter 2 of season 1: Kaiba and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...over a few months ago but forgot to tell you. ^^' I think it makes SO much more sense now than it used to. XD I'm sorry! . I thought I made a note about it telling you guys but when I looked at all the chapters on season 2, I didn't see any. Again, I'm really sorry. You can check it out if you want to. ^^'

I am also done rewriting chapter 3 of season 1: In Japan Meeting the Gang. That's why it's taken me a while to post this new chapter up. Because I've been rewriting like crazy at the same time. ^^' I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me~ *panned* ^^'

So, in this chapter, Sarah has a dream about the Oath's Seal. And its rebirth is triggered by someone shocking. You'll have to read in order to find out what happens. Will Sarah be able to help the person in time?

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 17**

_Sand stretched over the horizon, as far as the eye could see. Sunlight streamed from above, making it hotter than yesterday. Great dunes ascended up, nearly surrounding all of the city. Speaking of the city, all its inhabitants were going about their normal routine; adults and parents walking through the market, children playing or studying, and merchants trading goods. The priests and priestess in the Pharaoh's Court were at the palace as usual, fulfilling their tasks and projects._

_The palace towered high and mighty, with its golden towers and walls dominating everything else. Countless rooms made up the inside, of which were abided by many palace workers and staff. The Pharaoh was walking around the palace with his son by his side, discussing plans for the future Pharaoh. Everyone was busy with their own things; just a typical day for us._

_Well...it was a normal day for everyone else—except for me. _

_Today was the day I would be bestowed with the Oath's Seal. I knew this day would come sooner or later. The Pharaoh's Court had told me it was something that needed to be done; in order to serve the future Pharaoh dutifully. It was something they needed—like proof; evidence—to prove how devoted I could be to be his Guardian. It was a test of loyalty. If I really was willing to be the Guardian, then I would let them give me the Seal. It would also show what extreme lengths I would go to in order to serve. _

_It's a pretty big deal here, to have the Oath's Seal. It is said in Master's Ancient Book of Spells that only the Chosen Guardian of the Chosen Pharaoh may be given the Seal. When I came into the picture, everyone knew it was me. The Court said they would apply the Seal once I had completed my magics and combat training—which was today._

_We were in the Throne Room. Master had just shook my hand to formally congratulate me in mastering the most complex spells in the book, when his eyes turned from soft to hard. We knew it wasn't over yet. I still had to be given the Seal. The rest of the Court stood before us, straight and tall, possessing their Millennium Items. Isis was off to the side, and though she held a firm composure like her fellow priests, her eyes held affection. I returned the kindness with a tiny smile._

_Looking around at everyone's Millennium Items, I was reminded of my own Locket around my neck. It still shone of sleek gold, just like all the other Millennium Items, but without all the designs and Symbols. Just like from the day my parents had first given it to me. Its gold chain hung loosely around my neck, letting the heart part of the necklace land on my collarbone. _

_As I thought more about my Locket, I was reminded of the day Isis had fist taken me in. On that day, she talked about keeping the Locket on "at all times". I never understood if there was a specific reason for the order, but the more I thought about it, I eventually came to the conclusion that it was because I would be keeping my parents close to me. They gave me the gift after all, and with this Locket, I'd be reminded of them every time I look at it. I suppose that what Isis had meant to keep it on at all times. Its so my parents cane be close to me._

_I was brought out of my brief thoughts by the deep voice of one of the priests; Priest Seto. _

"_Congratulations. You have made it to the last stage." he said, though instead of the happiness for me everyone else was showing, he was giving me a look of resentment. But then again, that _was_ his style. _

_I gave him a bow of my head. "Forgive me for interrupting," I said with a stern voice, like those military men talking to their leader. "but I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. The last stage for a Guardian isn't to obtain the Seal, but taking their duty right to the end."_

_Priest Seto gave me an impressed nod. "It seems you have taught her well, Mahad." he said to my Master. "She seems to know what she is doing."_

_My Master nodded. "Amira has been one of my top students. I would think she most definitely knows." he said. "I was honestly not very willing to teach her the Elemental Spells when she first began her training, but she insisted and said it was vital for the safety of our future Pharaoh. She thought the strongest spells in the Ancient Spell Book would do nicely."_

_Priest Karim came forward. "Why weren't you willing to teach her in the first place?" he bellowed. "Certainly you couldn't agree any more than anyone else that what this girl has said is true."_

_Master held his gaze. "They were the most toughest spells to master." he said. "Only one other man in our history has tried to control the Four Elements, and even for him, it had taken most of his lifetime. Amira has done magnificently; she's managed to master the hardest spells in less than half her life._

"_Though at first, I have to agree, I was doubtful. But she was determined. Incredibly determined. That is why I couldn't stop her training."_

"_You've managed to report all the answers I had wanted to ask of you, Mahad." said Priest Seto with crossed arms. His Millennium Rod shone dangerously under the Palace lights; the torches of fire hanging from the walls. "Tell me, Amira, how determined are you to protect our Pharaoh?"_

_I had no trouble coming up with an answer. "I'd give my life." I stated simply. Silence broke the room for a slight moment. The Priests had expected this, but not with the amount of determination I was showing them through my eyes. It was high, I can tell just by the way my clenched fists shook by my side. _

"_A very perceptive answer." said Priest Seto. "Is what you say true? Not very many people are willing to say such drastic answers without a second thought."_

"_Absolutely." I said, my voice never faltering. "It is never rash if it is for the right reasons."_

_Priest Aknadin stepped forward this time. His Millennium Eye shone perceptively, and he held as much austere in his presence as Priest Seto. "How old are you again?" he asked thoughtfully._

"_I am turning thirteen this upcoming summer solstice." I said with slight defiance._

_Priest Shada, the holder if the Millennium Key, turned to Seto. "Such a young girl...do you really think she should be considered to receive the Seal?"_

_Seto gave me one more look, as if trying to read my thoughts. I gazed back at him with as much backbone as I could. It was like I was silently challenging him; asking him to judge me just by my age or fragile look. Deep down, I knew I was strong. I didn't train this long simply to go around saying I had. I actually learned and strengthened my body and mind; for times like this when I'm so close to being the Guardian. If I get rejected just by being a girl, or by my age..._

"_Are you willing to be given the Seal?" asked Seto, looking me straight in the eye._

_Aknadin retaliated. "How could you ask such a thing? She's a mere child! How will she serve our great King with her immaturity?"_

_My clenched fists tightened even more, until my knuckles distinctly turned white. Does he not know how far I would go? He thinks I'll run away! Like a little child from a nightmare. He thinks I'm only a child, that I don't know what I'm going through, that I don't know where all my training has ended me at, that I think this is all a game!_

_He thinks I'm not qualified to be the future Pharaoh's Guardian. _

_Because of my mere presence as a twelve-year-old girl._

_But it isn't what's on the outside that matters. It's what's inside that counts. _

_And my insides are seeming to burst with pride. I _knew_ I could be Guardian. It doesn't matter __what I am or look like. _

_Because I know I'm qualified to be Guardian. I've worked too long and hard to be sent back now. And I knew what I was getting myself into before I even started training. _

_So, no, Priest Aknadin. I am _not_ a mere child._

"_Yes," I stated as clearly as I could. My answer caught the attention of everyone in the Throne Room—including the present Pharaoh and his son who were just entering the room. They had come for my evaluation._

_The Pharaoh stood in the doorway, with his shoulders square and his traditional robes draped over his body. He stood with authority and order, and beside him, stood the Pharaoh's son, standing with as much dignity. He, too, wore the traditional clothes of a Pharaoh's son. His blazing crimson eyes were settled on me. I kept looking straight ahead, at the Priests who were still looking at me, stunned from my confident answer. _

"_Your Highness," said Master Mahad, as everyone momentarily bowed to their knees in respect for their Pharaoh. I followed them. We bowed with our heads low, and when we finally looked back up, my eyes accidentally fell onto the Pharaoh's son. _

_His eyes roamed the room with everyone in it before they came to land on mine. It was the first time I had seen him this close._

_He stood tall and proud, but his face was like his father's; not emotionless, but of bravery. He stood there with confidence, like he was getting ready to take on the responsibilities of the Pharaoh, when it was his time. He intrigued me. His tanned body looked slimly built under the fine linen and silk. His hair was intricate and unique. Everything seemed so fascinating about him, but what beat them all were his attractive crimson eyes. They shimmered with defiance and fortitude. Such determination and ascetic composure could never be matched. _

_He had come with his father to see how things were done._

"_I see the Court is evaluating." said the Pharaoh, his deep voice seemed to radiate of power, something his presence doubled. "What has the conclusion come to?"_

_Priest Seto addressed the Pharaoh with a slight bow before saying anything. "We were judging on her traits at the moment. Her answers were of highest expectation, and I asked her of the Seal."_

_The Pharaoh, Aknamkanon was his name, seemed interested by this. "Is that so..." Now he turned to me, and if it was possible, I stood even straighter. "Then tell me, supposed Chosen Guardian, what have you thought of having the Seal?"_

_I swallowed nervously and stood my ground. To be in the presence of the Pharaoh and his son was such an honour, and just by them being in the same room, I felt the incredible amount of power they controlled. This was the first time, ever, I've been in their presence, together I mean, and I couldn't help but feel so small. I was in a whole different league than everyone else in the Throne Room._

_Shimon, the vizier of the Pharaoh, appeared from behind. His eyes showed kindness yet strength all at once. His grey hair was hidden underneath his purple cap; showing his authority just below the Pharaoh._

"_Do you know everything there is to know about the Seal?" he asked me. "It will be an incredibly high responsibility, should you accept."_

"_I am aware of what the responsibilities are and will be, should I accept." I answered. "And I am even more aware of...the way to obtain the Seal." I couldn't bear to imagine how it would be done. It sounded almost horrifying when I read about it from Master's Ancient Book of Spells. But, if it was something that needed to be done, in order to get the Guardianship, then I must do it._

"_And...do you accept?" asked the Pharaoh. His son stayed by his side, waiting for my answer as well. I had no idea if he knew what was going on or not. He seemed informative, though; there were no questioning glances in his father's direction. _

_I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I accept. The Seal, Guardianship, training, the chance to serve Egypt and its King; I accept them all."_

_Though the Court wasn't expecting such a defiant answer, the Pharaoh didn't look even slightly surprised. In fact, it was like he became even more serious._

"_Very well." he said after a moment. "Meet her in the Spell Room, Mahad. Read the text from the book as instructed and apply the Seal. Hopefully this will go as planned."_

_Mahad nodded. "Right away, your Highness." he said. He momentarily laid a hand on my should, just to say a small farewell and disappeared out of the Throne Room with a few palace guards by his side. _

_The Pharaoh watched Master walk away before turning back to me, his eyes full of business. "Amira, you do understand what you're doing, don't you?"_

_My eyes stung, but no matter how much I feel frightened by my imagination showing me how I will get the Seal, I can't let it get to me now. I won't give up. If I don't go through with this, and I don't become Guardian, what else will I go about doing? My life is already gone and there's no use going on like normal. _

_I have to do this. _

"_I am fully aware..." I said, trying to control my flowing emotions. Dread filled my heart. The thought of inscribing the Seal was going to be painful, I know it. But how much, was what I was dreading over. I had to be strong. I couldn't hold back now. _

_I tried again, this time with a little more force so my sentences wouldn't break anymore. "I am fully aware of what I am agreeing to. Before I started training, I was well informed about the Guardianship. It made me even more determined to study harder than I've ever studied before. I will take the Seal and guard the Pharaoh with my life. That is my answer."_

_The Pharaoh gazed at me thoughtfully. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting someone as determined as you to help my son." he said. "But I'm glad Fate has brought you to us. I need someone proficient to Guard him, and you are the right one to bring up this task. _

"_I will have to tell you this, Amira, but I'm afraid the Millennium Items will cause a great disturbance during my son's reign. I will do whatever I can to save him during my own reign, but I need someone...someone along with the Court, and in his time...to keep watch for suspicions or enemies. I won't always be here."_

_I nodded, though at his words, my heart almost felt heavy. He was talking to me with care for his son. I could tell, just by the way he was looking at me intently, and the careful look in his eyes, that he trusted me to Guard the future Pharaoh with my life; just like how I said I will. _

"_Of course, your Highness." I said with a determined nod. "I understand. I shall do as you wish._

"_And you have my word. Without the Seal at the moment though, you may think it isn't true, but I promise, from the bottom of my heart, that I will carry out my duty as Guardian."_

_The Pharaoh gave me a small smile. "I know that you will." he said. "I do trust you."_

_My eyes shimmered uncertainly, but I quickly nodded to hide any hints of tears. He was acting so much like a father, my heart started aching. I longed for my own father and family._

_I mentally shook my head. _It's too late, _I thought miserably. _They're gone. And there's no way I'll get them back. Don't dwell in the past. Fight it. Fight it!

"_Thank you, your Highness." I said, with a slight bow. Mahad just returned to the Throne Room with the palace guards. The rest of the Court met up with him. _

"_All the preparations have been prepared." announced Mahad "We can start whenever Amira believes ready."_

_Everyone turned to me. I licked my dry lips. _

_There's no use putting it off. It needs to be done, so why not as soon as possible?_

_I steadily breathed in, knowing full well everyone's gaze was on me, waiting intently. Little did I know, the Pharaoh's son was watching the scene before him with interest and curiosity._

"_Right," I said with a short nod. "I'm ready to be given the Seal." The sooner I get this done, the better._

_Master nodded, though he looked a little uneasy. "Very well." he said. "If you will excuse us, your Highness, and your Highness's son, we'll be going now. Come this way, Amira."_

_I gave the King and his son one final bow before I would meet them. The Pharaoh simply nodded while my eyes accidentally met the son's. Just in that one mere moment, he just happened to be looking at me too. Our gazes held, though nothing was exchanged. His eyes were crimson; a deep, almost mysterious, crimson. He was only around my age, yet he held the posture as his father. _

_I averted my gaze, and after bowing to them one last time, I turned on my heel and followed Master out the doors of the Throne Room. I had to walk past the rest of the Court in order to do so, therefore, I felt all their eyes watch after me. As if for some bit of comfort, I laced my fingers around the heart shaped locket around my neck._

"_Amira," Isis suddenly called. I turned to face her, with utmost interest. Through her eyes, I saw some sort of darkness. A known darkness. She probably knew how dangerous this was._

"_If it is alright with you, I shall take care of your locket." she said kindly. She knew how much this locket meant to me, so she only wanted to keep it safe. I think it was a good idea. Who knows how much I might be thrashing about. I might accidentally send the locket flying._

"_Thank you," I said, unclasping the locket and placing it onto Isis's open palm. It felt odd to have the wind rush freely over my collar bone. I was beginning to feel a little uneasy, having to give my locket away—even if it was only for a while. But the smooth, gold pendent was all I had left to remember my parents by and having it away for even a while was heartbreaking._

"_You will have it back soon," assured Isis in a warm tone. She placed a comforting hand onto my right shoulder. "Now, go and come back with the Seal, Guardian."_

_Smiling a little, I gave her a nod, and ran out the door. Master was already waiting for me in the Spell Room._

* * *

_The Spell Room was darker than the rest of the palace, with no windows facing the sun—let alone anywhere else—it was dark, and much colder. The only lights in the whole room, which were solely for the spell casters to be able to read their spell books, were two torches hanging on two ends of the room. There were a couple of bookshelves standing to one side—all filled with ancient scrolls and papyrus—while on the other was a hollowed wall where a few pieces of burnt wood rested by on the floor. The room wasn't as big as any other room in the palace, though at times, it held a lot of activity. The aura was mystic, and I could almost smell the warm magical energy halfway down the hall._

_As I walked in, there was one object that caught my entire attention. It was the huge slab of black rock sitting in the middle of the room. It was about two-and-a-half feet high, four feet wide, and five feet long. There were three stool-like pieces of rock around one half of the giant rock. It almost looked a table with chairs around it. Maybe it even was. _

_From off one of the bookshelves, Master pulled out a particularly large scroll. It seemed only the slightest bit dusty, most likely because of how many times Master had read from it. Its pages were crinkly, and only a bit yellowed from being so ancient. It's been in the library since before anyone can remember. He unrolled the scroll, just as two palace guards walked in, closing the heavy door behind them._

"_We should begin," Master said, taking a seat on one of the smaller slabs. They were as high as the table, yet round and smooth at the top for—and I'm just taking a wild guess here—to allow spell casters to sit down. He kept the scroll balanced on his lap as he beckoned me forward. "Amira, lie down on the larger slab. You two guards, sit on either side of her. It doesn't matter which seat you take; both your duties will be the same."_

_I wondered what the two guards were here for as I slowly made my way around one side of the stone table. They most likely were here only to guard Master, because he's a member of the Court, but he said something about "duties" as if they were going to do something different._

_With hesitant movements, I managed to lie down, with my head next to Master's seated figure. The two palace guards left there spears by the door and followed the orders given. There was something I noticed in their eyes the moment they sat down, that though everything would end well, what would lead to it...would not be pleasant._

_It was the same known darkness swimming in their eyes that I noticed in Isis'. _

_My heart started beating uncomfortably against my rib cage, and I felt a lump in my throat that was a little hard to swallow. Was getting the Seal really going to be that bad? From what I read about it, it seemed logical and straightforward. So what's this uneasiness in everyone's eyes that keeps reappearing?_

_The table wasn't at all rocky underneath my shoulder blades, but it was definitely cold. I could feel the iciness through the linen blouse I was wearing. My legs felt even colder from the linen skirt being only to cover my thighs. _

_The guards both held my arm, pinning them onto the table. Slightly confused, I looked to each one of them before turning my gaze onto Master. He looked back at me reassuringly. _

"_Do not worry, Amira." he said, but his eyes held the exact same haunting darkness I keep seeing in everyone else's eyes. "It will only take a few minutes, then you will finally be Guardian."_

"_I hope," I murmured, quietly enough so no one else heard. It was hard to believe I was this close, but all that training really helped me get ready. I was merely moments away from being the Guardian, like it's at the tips of my fingers. I closed my eyes and curled my fingers, getting ready for the moment. _

_Master and the two guards momentarily caught each other's gaze. Then they nodded, telling each other that they were ready._

_This was it._

_The moment everything would tie together._

_The Oath's Seal is a seal, like the wax imprint on the back of a letter, of trust. In order for me to become Guardian, I need to have this Seal. Instead of raising my hand and speaking an oath of loyalty to the Pharaoh, this Seal is actually a much more solid vow. With it, I can never turn my back to the Pharaoh. I can never even _think_ about it. _

_It's solid because it's the most farthest vow anyone could ever make. _

_The Oath's Seal is a silent vow. No words are spoken to make the Seal be. _

_It is actually carved into the skin. _

_Exactly...like the wax on a letter._

_Once the Spell on the carve will be casted, I am forever binded to the Pharaoh until my job is complete. The oath here is simple:_

_Whoever two people this spell involves, they are binded by invisible thread. As my duty as the future Pharaoh's Guardian..._

_The Oath for this Seal is that I would feel his pain. _

_It is indeed the highest vow anyone could accept._

_To feel another's pain in order to come rushing over to help, like an alarm telling me to go find the Pharaoh for example, is what this Seal's Oath is. I knew what it was from the very beginning._

_And since I required it to be the future Pharaoh's Guardian...I accepted._

_With a swift flick of his wrist, Master sparked a magical fire into the hollowed wall right next to us. It's hot flames sent waves of warmth over the side of me that was closest, while the other side was still chilled from the coldness of the stone table._

_From within the folds of his intricate clothing, Master produced a slender blade, made entirely from iron and copper. The dusty metal edge gleamed under what little light illuminated the small room, and he held the rock handle firmly in his hand._

"_Amira, to have this Seal bestowed upon you, I must ask you this one question," said Master, still holding the blade in his hand. The other held the scroll, which still lay open on his lap. His eyes flickered briefly from the brightness of the flames. As I looked up to him from the position I was currently in._

"_Where would you consider having it inscribed?"_

_The thought had actually never occurred to me. I might have remembered reading something about it when Master was training me, but I never actually sat down and really thought about it. _

Where would a really good place be, for such a powerful seal of trust?_ I wondered. If I was to feel the pain of the Pharaoh, where would the pain have to be felt in order for me to react to it much more quickly?_

_It only took me a few moments, but I finally figured it out. "Just below my collar bone on the left side." I replied. "That way, the Seal is closer to my heart. I should be able to react properly to a situation if the pain was felt there."_

_Master Mahad slowly nodded. "Those are wise words." he said, admiring how far his student had gotten in the amount of time I was training with him. Yet the dark solemness never left from his face. "I shall inscribe it where you have chosen. You are almost close to being Guardian, Amira. ...I am sure your parents would be proud."_

_An image of my once smiling parents flashed past my eyelids. I showed the smallest hint of a smile on my face._

"_Yes...I'm proud too."_

_Master looked down to the scroll and began chanting the spell in Ancient Egyptian. His voice was low and the words sounded almost unpronounceable at times. He dipped the blade he was holding into the rippling flames before bringing it away; the metal gleaming an orange-red haze, full of magical energy. The words still came; a complex chant for the Seal to work. Somewhere in the jumble of words, Master has said to connect both the future Pharaoh's soul and my soul together, so that the Seal can be made. Though I would feel his pain, he could not feel mine. It was how things worked._

_Hesitantly, he rested the tip of the blade right above my skin just below the collar bone. The heat was incredibly tense and I wondered how my skin didn't melt. His chanting became more meaningful, and at a time, I thought I heard my name._

_Then...the blade pierced through, and a scream ripped past my lips. The orange-red haze of the blade changed colour to a redish yellow from being activated by the chant. The invisible thread between me and the Pharaoh was being woven._

_The blade dug deeper, yet no matter how much it burned, there was never any blood. Such was magic. Instead, an intense golden light emitted from the spot the blade was lodged into my skin; shooting up like an upside down spotlight. _

_The more Master chanted and carved the Seal into my skin, the more I squirmed and yelled. Though magic was keeping the blood away, it was still incredibly painful. The hot blade pierced and I tried to thrash—but something kept my arms pinned. So that was the reason the guards were here._

_Master must have known the actual pain I would have felt, therefore made preparations such as this to make sure nothing went wrong. For if I had thrashed about or jumped off the table, the spell would be broken. And that wouldn't be a great way to start off my reputation. _

_My heartbeat increased and the blade dug even more. I felt the blistering pain course through my very core, making my back arch. I tried biting back my screams, but sometimes, the pain was just too much to handle. _

_Images of my training flashed through my eyes. Me holding a sword, trying to levitate something using Air, making Fire materialize from thin air, controlling the flow of Water, and making rocky spikes of sand from Earth. Everything I've done in the past few years washed over me, and I begun to finally realize just how close I actually was. The Guardianship was right at my fingertips—_

* * *

I fell out of unconsciousness to find myself screaming and thrashing, this way and that. Eventually, I fell out of my bed, and landed on the floor with a thump. My eyes ripped open and I was soon gulping for air from the shock. My collar bone throbbed painfully and my vision was a little blurry at first.

I looked around, wondering what the hell just happened, to find myself in my room. The window was flooded with darkness from the outside and only the moon was a source of light. _Oh..._I thought. _It was all a dream. But it was so vivid...like I was actually getting the Seal right now..._

I blinked. Then why is it that my chest hurts so badly? Without a second thought, I pulled down the collar of my shirt. My breath caught in my throat and for a moment there I couldn't breathe because of the surprise.

There, on the spot where Master carved the blade in 5,000 years ago, was the Seal, looking as though it was freshly cut. It was smudged with a faint golden light for a second, before it disappeared, revealing a dark red circle—like a loop of rope, to signal a never ending circle; loyalty. I started breathing again, but it was heavy.

The Seal. It's been a while since I've seen it. It doesn't usually come and go; once it's on, it's on.

Since I was going to be trapped to be reborn, the Seal was taken away, so that it may first start to appear again when I needed it.

When I needed it.

Does that mean...that the Pharaoh was feeling pain right now?

Heart suddenly in my throat, I shot to my feet like a bullet and quickly dashed for the door, managing to stuff my cell phone into my short's pocket before I was out. The streets were cold, just like that stone table I was laying on in my dream.

_I have to get to Yami._ I thought, as I started running at full speed down the street. _Who knows what's going on. Maybe those hooded creeps found a way into Yugi's house!_

With that horrible feeling of dread swelling my insides, I sprinted forward, letting my Locket show me the way. It glowed brightly in the dark, illuminating my way and seeking a route to the Pharaoh. My legs followed turning on the street leading into Domino Square.

_That's strange..._I thought, looking around at all the closed shops and streetlamps. Not a soul was in sight._ Isn't Yugi's house...the other way?_

Oh no...maybe Yami or Yugi went out for the night for some reason or something, and the hooded freaks caught them!

I cursed in Ancient Egyptian. Something is wrong. The Seal isn't giving away the same essence of the Pharaoh. It was like a muddled scent I was following.

Suddenly, a searing pain exploded from the Seal and I dropped to my knees, clutching at the collar of my shirt. My fingers trembled.

The pain...that one moment of pain sent an image into my head. An image I had not been expecting.

It was a picture of Joey.

_Why did I just feel...Joey's essence from the Seal? _I asked myself in confusion. The Seal was supposed to only lead me to the Pharaoh.

So...why is it Joey?

"I'll have to dwell on the reasons later." I said to myself, pulling my LG from out of my shorts' pocket. Either way, the Seal was throbbing in pain, and it meant that Joey was in trouble. "I have to get the gang to help. I might not know exactly where he is..." Since the Seal was only made to thread Yami's soul and my soul together—and for some reason Joey's soul is entwined into it now—his isn't directly connected, so the results my Locket shows me might not be accurate. It might not lead me directly to his current location.

I called the first person I could. Téa. I had her cell phone number on speed dial.

"_H-hello?"_

"Hey there, Téa. It's me, Sarah. Look, I'm terribly sorry to wake you up, but there's trouble. It's Joey. I think he's hurt—I know he is, but I'm having trouble finding him."

"_What? Joey's in trouble? Don't worry Sarah. I'll call Yugi and let him know while you call Tristan, that way we can search for him together. And don't worry about waking me up."_

I sweat dropped. "Alright, thanks so much. I'll call Tristan right now."

"_No, Sarah, thank _you_."_

We hung up, and I immediately phoned Tristan's residence. His voice was as groggy as Téa's, but he was less awake than she was.

"_Pizza Hut, how may I help you?_"

"Tristan? Hey man, sorry, I haven't got the time to order your pizza at the moment. Joey's in trouble and I need your help. I've already called Téa; she said she was going to call Yugi, so we could find Joey together. Do you understand?"

"_...dude...the moment you said "Joey's in trouble", I was wide awake and ready to run miles. Where are you right now?"_

"Domino Square." I said. "But we'll cover a lot more ground if we split up."

"_Right. I'll grab my motorbike and we'll search some places together. I'll catch you later."_

He hung up before I could comment. "The whole purpose of splitting up, Tristan, was so you could search a whole new area of ground and report back." I muttered, getting back onto my feet and hiding my LG back into my pocket. Truthfully, though, I was beginning to feel tired anyway. If Tristan does come over here with his motorbike, that would be awesome, because I was beginning to feel tired from sprinting my all—all the way here. With the muscles in my calves throbbing painfully, just like my neck and chest, I jogged down the Square, hoping to cover some ground and run into Tristan all at the same time.

Thoughts of why Joey could be in trouble never even entered my mind. It was already so focused on trying to find Joey and help him that it didn't care who caused his sorrow. I'll start thinking about that later, when Joey's safe and we can discuss.

I heard the revving of an engine and stopped dead in my tracks, looking around. Tristan emerged from around the corner and I jogged up next to him.

"Did you see him on your way here, by any chance?" I asked him over the roaring engine of his motorbike.

He removed his helmet to meet my gaze. His hair was still looking OK—like that hairstyle would ever wear out in the first place—but his eyes held most of his state. They held concern for Joey. His clothes were a little ruffled from being worn too fast. Other than that, his eyes definitely showed more of what he was thinking.

"No, I haven't." he said. He gave me a spare helmet for a passenger. "Hop on. I didn't meet him along the way, but I did meet Yugi and Téa. They said they'll cover the residential streets and uptown while we search downtown."

With a nod, I pulled on the helmet and jumped onto the motorbike behind him, keeping my hands on his shoulders. He revved the engine once more and we headed on. I kept my eyes open for a familiar looking blonde we were so very concerned about.

I think in total, we spent over a good amount of time searching for Joey. Téa kept me posted from her cell of how she and Yugi were doing, while Tristan and I reported back from our end. No one had any luck so far.

We could tell by how much the sky had lightened dramatically in an hour that it's only a few hours until morning. Our bodies were growing tired, since it was way past bedtime. But our minds were still wide awake, searching and searching, forcing our bodies to focus completely on running and finding. Who gives a damn about sleep anyway when a very important friend is in trouble?

I couldn't imagine how much Serenity might be worried back at the hospital. Joey told her he'd be there, but he's not. The Seal wouldn't be throbbing if he was. It still hurt and all the while, I hoped we'd find him soon.

I'm not going to lose another friend of mine. NO ONE in this group does. We were going to find Joey. This determination helped push ourselves forward. We won't be giving up any time soon.

After searching all of downtown—all the alleyways in between, the shops (even though they're closed), streets, trees (Yes...trees...), and any other nooks and crannies we thought could hold a person. He was nowhere in sight.

Tristan was now riding the motorbike past the beach, and just over the horizon, we could see a faint orange light crawl its way into the sky. Time was running out. Joey had said Serenity's operation would be somewhere in the morning. We don't know how early or how late, but Joey needed to get back. And he had to be safe.

"Damn it! Where the Hell could he have gone?" cried Tristan in frustration as he steered his bike to go down the boardwalk again. The beach was a little dark, because of the light beginning to appear in the sky and the water sparkled. It looked so calm and peaceful—compared to our racing hearts, beating us senseless.

I swore quietly in Ancient Egyptian for the second time that day—night—whatever. I was beginning to feel just as frustrated as him. "We've searched practically all of Domino. Where else could he be!"

"He's not in any of his old gang hideouts," offered Tristan, referring to Joey's life before he met Yugi. I remembered the gang telling me about it one time when we were just hanging around at Yugi's house. It was hard for me to picture the Joey now with or as a bully. Good Lord... "So he didn't ditch his sister."

"Oh, Joey. Please be safe!" I cried to the heavens. "You need to give us a sign or something so we can find you! Ra! Please help us..."

"Hey, wait." Tristan suddenly slowed the bike down so he could squint into the darkness creeping it's way along the beach. His eyes were narrowed and when he pulled back, they held hope. "I think I saw something moving around on the beach. It looks like a person staggering."

"That could be Joey," was my immediate answer, until Tristan got off the bike and held me back. He made sure the bike was parked, or better yet, turned off completely so I wouldn't get hurt.

"For all we know, it could be a drunk trying to find his way home," he said, taking off his helmet. "I'll go check it out. You stay here, understand?"

With a tentative nod, I held Tristan's helmet as he ran off, into the direction he was looking at over the beach. "Be careful." I called, before seeing him disappear into the light-dark. I never knew that could be possible, but at the moment, I was witnessing it. In the incredibly early morning light, as the sun slowly made its way up into the sky, the darkness over the city dissipated, just as slowly. Soon, I could make out Tristan's figure approaching a fuzzy one, the one he saw just now.

Through the hazy grey, I could just make out the outline of the man. It looked like he was limping—and for a crazy moment, I actually did think it was a drunk. I was going to call Tristan to be careful again, when I heard what they were talking about. My heart nearly stopped in surprise, but mostly, relief.

"Joey? Hey Joey! It's you!"

"Tristan? What is it?"

"What do you mean, what is it?" Through the muffled scene, I made out Tristan grabbing the collar of Joey's shirt in a rough manner. "What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital!" What was him being so rough? We just found the poor guy, even though his answer was a total disregard to current circumstances.

Joey falls to his knees, free from Tristan's merciless grip. I watched with anxiety now filling me whole. He starts playing with the sands, his shoulders jumping a little. Surprised, Tristan takes a step back, and I could hear Joey choking back his sobs from all the way here.

"Joey, what happened?"

"Yesterday, on the way to the hospital, I was stopped by Rare Hunters," Woah, woah wait. Who the Hell are Rare Hunters? "They're cloaked people who grab other players' rare cards in the dark. I lost the game, and they took my Red-Eyes."

...So, these people called "Rare Hunters" go around dueling people for rare cards? That sounds like the ante rule Kaiba put in for his new tournament. Were they doing it because of the tournament? Or for a whole different reason?

And they wear cloaks?...that sounds a lot like the two people Yami and I ran into the other night. Could they have been Rare Hunters?

I saw Tristan kneel down in front of Joey. "The card is only minor," he said gently. "You should go to the hospital."

Joey reared up rashly, angrily telling Tristan to back off. "To me, the Red-Eyes is the key to victory!" he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Joey found the card more important than his sister? How could he? I knew Tristan might be thinking how ridiculous this must be too, for I could feel his anger swelling from here.

Since I now know it's Joey, and not a drunken idiot, I left the two bike helmets I was holding to hang on the bike's handles. Then I ran through the soft sand and reached the two boys. Light shone from the half a half-circle low in the horizon. It brightened every few minutes, and dawn was almost upon us.

"Joey?" I called, making my way over. Tristan looked over his shoulder, and his once angry expression directed to Joey turned into a look of confusion as he saw me.

The blonde instinctively did the same. "Sarah? Y-you're here too?"

I hardened my gaze when his eyes met mine, and I distinctly saw mild hurt cross his features from my icy glare. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as quietly as I could.

Joey looked down, afraid to meet my gaze. "I'm depressed. What does it look like?" he murmured, still trifling his hand through the grains of sand.

"Over losing a card?" I nearly yelled. Tristan was surprised by my velocity and he stepped back once. Joey blinked, like I was a mother scolding a child for being rude. "Joey, you can always get the card back, but right now, you have to be there for your sister. Get up."

Joey stood up onto his feet, brushing sand from his coat sleeves. "Like I told Tristan," he said with slightly narrowed eyes. "I can't comfort her right now. Losing Red-Eyes is big for me. If I can't comfort myself, what can I do for Serenity?"

I couldn't take it anymore. What was this guy's problem? He used to care so much for his sister! I know he still does, but this one card loss has him totally rattled. If he doesn't pull himself together, I might just lose it.

"You can help her by being there." I said. "Go to the hospital and stay with her. Then worry about your card later." When Joey didn't answer, I fumed. "Damn it Joey! Get your ass to the hospital before I slap you or something!"

Both Joey and Tristan blinked harshly at me. I've never showed such a violent side of me before, and it doesn't happen often. Maybe once or twice when my brother played a joke on me or teased me, I'd grow frustrated, but later he'd say he loved me and would stop. So that was the farthest I've gone to being angry. But right now, it's even higher than that.

"You're out here, mourning over a card, Joey. A _card_." I said quietly, feeling the boiling anger within me start to simmer down. "You can always get your card back...but your sister's operation is something bigger, and it's a critical moment. You said yourself this operation will determine...the outcome of her eyesight...Don't you want to be there for her?"

Joey stood, silenced by my words. It was a harsh realization, but he had to know. Tripping over a card was nothing compared to his sister being in the hospital. The sudden loss must have spun his mind around. He does care for Serenity...doesn't he?

Tristan slowly nodded to agree. "Yeah, man. You know she's right," he said. "You might think you can't do anything to help, but she wants you to be there with her, and that's help enough."

The anger within me completely disappeared and what filled me now was a hurtful longing, pinching my heart uncomfortably. "I'm sure Serenity just wants her older brother there with her so she could go though the operation. Just your presence would help." At these words, my heart ached. I wanted my brother by my side as well.

"Come on, Joey." I said. "It's...it's just a card..."

Joey considered this for a long minute. The dawn's light enlightened his face beautifully, and I would have marvelled at the sight if we weren't so occupied with something completely different. Now that I could see Joey closely and with more light I noticed scratches all over him. There was a bruise below his chin and his clothes were as ruffled and torn as his hair. Did the Rare Hunters beat the crap out of him too? After taking his Red-Eyes?

Slowly, the blonde came to realize just how wrong he had been. "I was so caught up in losing my strongest monster that I...I've never even thought about Serenity up until you guys came." he said quietly.

Tristan patted his friend's shoulder. "Before you begin acting all depressed again, let's get you to the hospital." he said kindly.

Joey nodded.

We were walking back to the bike when I spoke up. "Tristan, how about you bring Joey to the hospital while I get the others to meet you there?"

The brunette nodded, handing Joey one of the helmets I left on the bike's handles. "Sounds like a good idea," he said. "See you then."

With a short nod, I turned away, ready to sprint down the road. But before I did, I tightly touched Joey's arm in reassurance, just as he was about to sit down behind Tristan on the bike.

"You'll get it later."

"I'm such a fool."

"You were for a moment. But all you needed was a little push."

"And you threatening me."

I smiled, though it was wavering at the sight of the beaten blonde. "Good luck." I said, as Tristan revved the engine and began driving away. He gave me a short wave for the both of them before they disappeared from view. I watched them go on until they were merely a small speck in the horizon.

Right now, I wanted to feel many things. Relief, because we found Joey. Anger, because he was acting so stupid. Lost, because I didn't know what we would've done if Tristan hadn't spotted him on the beach.

But most of all, the feeling that's bothering me the most, is confusion.

Why did the Seal appear with _Joey's_ essence? It was only meant to be a connection to the Pharaoh, but instead, Joey's beating was the one to trigger it coming back.

Why was that? Did something go wrong with the spell? Gods forbid. Because if I can't feel Yami's pain, what am I going to do?

I can figure those things out later. What I know for certain is that if I didn't get the Seal back when I did, Joey wouldn't have been going to the hospital right now. He'd be on the beach, wallowing in misery until someone found him when it was too late.

I was glad the Seal came in general. I needed it in case.

_Rare Hunters..._ That was what Joey had said. Cloaked figures who attacked him and dueled for his Red-Eyes. Hm...cloaked.

Those two mystery fighters who attacked Yami and me that night must have been Rare Hunters.

If so, I know now how much I need to be on my guard.

A lot.

At the moment though, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialled Téa's cell phone. When she picked up, I told her what had happened, and then to meet us at the hospital. She said she and Yugi would be there by the bus and we both hung up. I didn't know how the bus system worked in this city, so I decided to run all the way. It wasn't that far I believed. And I had an easy way to get there even if I was running.

Taking a deep breath, I started to sprint, into the direction Tristan and Joey had gone. Concentrating on a part of my mind, I felt my legs grow warm. Soon, I felt cool wind rush around my ankles in swirls. As I ran, I began to pick up speed—like I was hovering an inch off the ground. I was going as fast as 20km/h, and it felt nice to feel the air whisk at my face once more, like it did 5,000 years ago, whenever I travelled this way. I made the air push at my feet like I was flying, and I missed this heart lightening sensation.

Hospital, here I come. And hopefully, everything would go well.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update. *panned* I know...I'm such a bad person. I'm really sorry! ~o~ But I still hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all. :)

The part where Tristan finds Joey was actually from the Japanese. They skipped that part in the English version; that's why we only see Tristan riding on his motorcycle to the hospital with Joey behind him. They didn't even explain or describe how he found him. It was also an important part. *shakes her head disapprovingly* Gosh 4Kids. lol. XD

OH! And did you hear? 4Kids got sued! By Tokyo TV! *jaw drops*

Oi! Who's heard of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal? O_O It's supposed to be the next Yu-Gi-Oh! series! I watched the first episode in subbed and it was freaking epic! Though it's fourth on my list...it's still really cool. . xD

I'm really glad the Staff fixed the site. O_O Over a week ago, I couldn't update my story, and then just a couple days ago, I couldn't log on all together! ~o~ It was horrible! XD lol. But I'm glad they fixed it now. XD Thanks for being patient everyone! ^^ See you until next chapter! ^o^


	19. Confessions

**Author's Note: **Hola~ How's it going today? Ah, now I'm-a try to revise and update all at the same time. O_O This should be interesting... XD In this chapter, everyone's at the hospital, waiting to hear what would happen of Joey and his family. Oh no...this might be...again...interesting. XDDD Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you like it. ^^

...4 DAY WEEKEND! ~o~ This is gonna be fun~ xD

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 18**

When I finally reached the hospital, and burst through the front doors of the huge off-white building, my calve muscles were burning and my breathing was heavy. I ran full out from the boardwalk all the way here, just so I could make it on time. The Air spell I did on the way made me speed up but it also drained me of my energy, hence my breathing more than normal. And it was then my stitched side decided to cramp, making me a little frustrated.

I immediately headed towards the waiting rooms, thinking that maybe the gang was meeting up there. To my relief, I found them standing next to one of the lounges, deep in conversation, and not noticing me there until I dropped into one of the seats from exhaustion. I ran so much that night, I was grateful I didn't collapse completely. It was all thanks to the training I received back in Ancient Egypt.

"Hey guys," I greeted. Téa, Tristan, and Yugi turned away from each other to find me sprawled on the lounge next to them. "How's Joey?"

Tristan released a sigh. "He's asking the clerk at the desk where Serenity's room is right now." he said.

"Her operation is this morning," said Téa. "Joey left to stay with her during the night but he never came. Did you guys figure out why when you found him?"

Tristan and I glanced at each other. "Yeah," he said. "He said he was in a duel with someone, right after we left him to go through that alley. Apparently he lost and had to give up his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He was devastated and decided to lope around on the beach instead of going to the hospital."

Yugi furrowed his brows in confusion. "But he should have known not to accept in the first place," he said. "I mean, he was on his way to see Serenity, not to duel."

I turned to Yugi, there was a hint of something dark roaming around in my scarlet eyes. "He said they were "Rare Hunters"." I said. "They wore cloaks to cover their identity and they duel for rare cards. Joey just happened to be walking down their path...or they could have stalked him."

Yugi heard my tone change when I said the word "cloaks", and the look in my eyes told him something. He instantly knew I was talking about the people who had run into us that other night. They had to be connected to the people who attacked Joey.

...but what happened to Bakura being the evil that's come back? Are these so called "Rare Hunters" something completely different? Or are they working for him?

Why am I getting the feeling that this tournament...suddenly might not only answer our questions...but bring a whole new evil into play?

It's very odd how Bakura hasn't been seen lately, but all of a sudden there are these Rare Hunters everywhere...

Téa glanced from me to Yugi. "You said that the woman at the museum, Ishizu, had told you about an evil that's coming back, and that the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle will find answers to his past in the tournament. Do you think the Rare Hunters could be the evil?"

There was no one called "Rare Hunters" back in Ancient Egypt. Bakura was his only leader with maybe a few henchmen following him about...

...and my brother...but definitely no one called Rare Hunters.

This could be a whole new threat.

But what do they want?

Yugi shrugged. "It could be," he said, remembering not to give the gang a hint about me being connected to the Pharaoh. "It's another reason to join the tournament."

"So you'll have to get questions answered for the spirit _and_ defeat an evil, just great..." murmured Tristan.

Téa suddenly turned to me, question visible in her eyes. "How did you think they could have stalked Joey, Sarah?" she asked. "They didn't know him...did they?"

I pondered the thought. "Well...the only reason I said that was because of how odd it was. Joey just happened to run into those guys right after we left him. They could have saw him from a distance and pounced on him when they found the chance."

"But why would they have any reason to?" asked Yugi. He was as troubled as me at the moment. Both of us couldn't figure out why there was a whole different set of people put into the picture.

"When was the last time he's ever said his name aloud?" asked Tristan. "Or seen someone new? Maybe they followed him."

I thought about yesterday. The time we went to register for the tournament. That man behind the counter who asked for our names...he's the only one I could think of.

Then I remembered the chilled feeling I got from the shopkeeper. When he was typing at his computer.

"That guy from the registration office." I said suddenly. "Joey left for the alley right after we registered. He was the last one to newly know about Joey."

A stunned silence broke out. Tristan slapped his forehead in remorse.

"...I should have known..."

I shook my head. "No, Tristan." I said. "I didn't really take it seriously then either. Who knew the person handing out duel disks for the tournament would be a Rare Hunter himself?"

Yugi glanced my way, a troubling gleam in his violet eyes. We've gotten so far to reading each other's emotions just through the _eyes_...

We have to be careful of who we trust. Now, we know that even people who seem like they are working for the good guys could actually be working for the bad guys.

"You three will have to be a little more careful in this tournament," said Téa with worry. "These Rare Hunters sound dangerous."

"Why would they even want rare cards in the first place?" asked Tristan. Then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Gosh, this is all so confusing..."

I'll have to agree. I don't even understand. These Rare Hunters and what they were up to made no sense at all. What was their purpose in nabbing rare cards from people? Was it only as a joke like some gangs do? Or are they actually planning something?

Taking rare cards...that sounds so familiar...

"Hey, I just realized something," said Yugi, with his chin in hand and a thoughtful gaze. "When you said these Rare Hunters take people's rare cards, to me, it sounded a lot like that ante rule Kaiba made for his tournament."

Tristan's eyes widened in sudden realization. He clearly understood what his friend was getting at. "You don't think they're getting ready to enter the tournament, do you? They could be boosting up their decks with other people's rare cards so they will have a less chance of losing in the tournament!"

I face-palmed, and almost winced as the cramp in my side tightened the stitches into pain. "Oh no...they ARE going into the tournament!"

"It sure seems like it," said Téa. She cast her ocean blue eyes onto me and Yugi. "So you two...you know you'll have to be careful, right? And take care of Joey."

We nodded in unison. "Alright, Téa," I said. "We'll keep an eye on each other. And the blonde. Ra...this Rare Hunter stuff is so strange..."

No one seemed to notice my mistake. I accidentally said "Ra" but they didn't catch it. I mentally kicked myself. I need to be more careful...

Suddenly, we heard the squeaking of sneakers on the linoleum floor and rapid footsteps. We turned our heads to find Joey racing past the waiting room and disappearing down a hall. He was a blur, moving almost humanly impossible. We blinked in his direction. He left without a word.

"He's probably found where Serenity's room is," said Tristan. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned us to follow. "We should go after him, come on."

Though I didn't feel like it, I jogged after the gang, my relaxed heartbeat quickening again. Ah well, at least I got a workout to last me a few days.

We followed after the blonde and called for him to wait, but he kept going. He led us through bright hallways and metal steps until he finally stopped at a door—where a woman and doctor with his team of nurses were already standing.

The woman was trying to open the door to the right of the hall. By her tugging and turning, the door was locked. Someone else was inside, refusing to let the lady in.

She had curly grey-brown hair and her eyes looked tired and anxious. They were slightly familiar too. I've seen the colour somewhere...She looked especially worried.

"Please, Serenity, you must open the door," she said, trying the handle on the door again. We almost gasped. Serenity, Joey's little sister, was on the other side of that door. Does this mean this woman is...

No matter how hard she tried, the door was simply locked and her knocking wasn't helping either.

The doctor massaged the bridge of his nose impatiently and sighed. "I have other patients," he said. " If we can't do the operation now, the I'm afraid—,"

The woman looked to the doctor desperately. "Doctor, please," she pleaded. "Just wait a moment. I-I'm sure I can get Serenity to open the door and complete the operation." The doctor sadly shook his head and was abut to turn away when Joey reached out a hand, deciding to act upon this. We certainly came at the nick of time.

"Yeah, hold on doc'." he called, and the doctor stopped mid-step. Joey's mother even turned around to see who it was, when her eyes widened slightly from the surprise of seeing her son standing before her.

She gasped. "Joseph?"

Joey gave his mother a reassuring nod. "That's right," he said. "Let me take care of this one ma."

We watched, with hesitant eyes as Joey knocked quietly onto the door to get Serenity's attention. "Serenity," he called. "It's me Joey. Listen, sis, I know you're upset, but you have to open the door so we can talk."

A girl's melodic, yet troubled, voice travelled through the door in a muffled tone from the inside. "No!" she said. "I'm not opening the door!" Joey stared dejectedly at the door, the barrier between him and his sister.

"You said that you would be here last night, Joey, and I was so worried about you!" Serenity's voice fell silent and we started to heard muffled sobs. "I need you to help me through this..."

With a heavy heart, from the knowledge of what he did was wrong, he anxiously touched the door. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I...know I let you down, sis, but just let me explain, please. I was on my way to the hospital, just like I promised, but I ran into some creeps downtown. All I could think about was coming to see you, but that gang of punks wouldn't let me leave. They cornered me and forced me into a duel. Then they took the best card in my deck."

He leaned against the frame, his eyes heavy with sorrow. The skin above my collar bone burned. And I still couldn't understand how I could feel _Joey's_ pain...

"I was...lost after that," he continued. "I didn't have fight left in me to keep going. I thought if I couldn't help myself out, how could I help you? I met something terrible yesterday on my way here. I got my mind messed up; I thought only of myself.

"I can't do anything right!" he berates himself, his forehead on the door now, with tears in his eyes. "Somehow, I managed to let down the most important person in my life on the day she needed me the most. I must be the worst big brother in the history of the world!"

He shuts his eyes, straining himself not to break down, and mentally slapping himself for letting down his sister. "But you gotta believe me, Serenity. I'd never mean to do anything to hurt you. I was lost for a moment, but my friends helped me find my way. They told me about your situation. They let me know whenever I'm in trouble, sad and lost, I should never forget about the people I love and care about. The love between us is the most important thing. I'm sorry, Serenity. I hope you can forgive me.

"You're more than just my little sister. You're my friend. And there's nothing in the world that could break the bond between us."

I almost wanted to cry. Joey's words were so beautiful, I had to blink away tears.

Suddenly, he stands up straight, breathing away all the tears in his eyes and forcing a smile, just for his sister. Determination, for Serenity. "Now open this door and give your big brother a hug, eh?

The door opens, and out steps a pretty girl with long, light brown hair and the same dark honey coloured eyes as Joey. They glittered with tears at the sight of her brother.

"Joey..." she said, before running onto him for a hug. He embraced her back tightly.

The group and I stifled an awe. It was great to see the Wheeler family reunited, and after seeing Serenity right now, we can really tell the similarities between her and her brother. The painful throbbing above my collar bone began to lift, and what was left was revealed flesh, displaying the ring of carved skin; the Oath's Seal.

Mrs. Wheeler brought Serenity into her own arms for comfort, and as she did, I could sense Joey trying to choose his next words carefully. After all, he hasn't seen or spoken to his mother in seven years. Things have changed.

"It's...uh...nice to see, Ma." he said hesitantly.

Mrs. Wheeler gave his son a small smile. "It's nice to see you too, Joseph."

* * *

"I'm glad everything turned out okay," said Tristan, plopping into one of the leather chairs in the waiting room we had met up in. Everyone decided to stick around for the Wheeler family, to give them support and our best wishes. The doctor, after witnessing the touching reunion, agreed to do the operation after Serenity had finally shown up. They were in the operating room right now, with Joey and Mrs. Wheeler hoping for everything to go fine.

Téa nodded from her spot on the couch she was sharing with Yugi opposite Tristan. "I hope Serenity's operation goes well," she said hopefully. "and I never thought I'd ever be able to see Joey's mother. She seemed really nice."

"I can tell she missed Joey," agreed Yugi. "Seven years is a huge gap, but I'm glad the bond Joey shares with his sister hasn't gone."

Tristan and Téa agreed.

I turned the corner just then, holding a tray of four coffee cups in one hand and my own cup in the other. It was now morning and fatigue was catching up to us. Since we were up a couple of hours before usual, and not to mention running around the city trying to search for Joey, we felt tired. My breathing was finally normal from all the sprinting and my mind was clear with the warm smell of coffee wafting through my senses. The gang introduced me to it a while back. I didn't like the bitter taste of it before I dumped in a whole bunch of sugar and cream. It worked perfectly for me after that. Right now, with all the weariness pressing onto us, I thought coffee would help rejuvenate our senses back into normal working condition.

Remembering that I didn't grab my wallet before leaving the apartment, I asked the gang for some money and an offer to go get the coffee for everyone. Tristan had given me the money and when I told him that I would pay him back, he whacked me across the head and pushed me into the direction of the hospital cafeteria. I sweat dropped the whole way. These guys wanted to really make the fact that we're friends stick in my head. They're so nice and caring, and they look out for each other so much, I could almost sense the bond between each of them.

I was just walking into the waiting room when I heard what Téa, Tristan, and Yugi were talking about. Hearing about Joey's mum happy to see Joey made me long for my own mother. Damn...I missed them so much. The whole reunion was heartwarming, yet unsettling for me. I'm happy for them—I really am—but it brought back terrible memories for me.

"Alrighty guys!" I said forcefully forcing a smile onto my face as I set the tray of cups onto the coffee table in the middle. "Here it is. Dig in. Thanks for the money, Tristan."

"Hey, no problem," he said as everyone eagerly reached for a cup. He took a sip and sighed in bliss. "Ah, that did the trick."

Yugi and Téa took their first sips as well and imitated Tristan's reaction. A satisfied sigh emitted from everyone's lips as they felt the warm liquid already begin to help awaken them. The morning sun slowly crawled into the sky, but it was still somewhat near the horizon. It's rays shone through the curtained windows.

"I'll have to agree," I said, standing next to the armchair, but not having the mood to sit down. I took a sip myself and couldn't help but sigh in relief too. "I think I should have added more milk..."

"You're still not satisfied?" asked Téa teasingly. "You probably already used more than half the jug in the cafeteria!"

I couldn't help but pout helplessly at the three as they decided to laugh. "Ah, but I didn't used over half the jug this time, Téa."

Yugi blinked, momentarily interested in this. "Then how much did you pour?" he asked.

I sweat dropped again. "This time...I used the whole thing. For your guys' cups, the staff had to refill it."

They gaped. But we started laughing at the irony.

Suddenly, Joey appeared from the hallway. He wasn't with his mother; she was probably still in the other room. He had this troubled yet thoughtful look on his face as he entered the waiting room. I tried to see past the strange look to find out what he was thinking about, but it was strange. He was much too deep in his thoughts. The nurses probably noticed the scratches he had on his face, because now there were some bandages over a cut on his chin and forehead. They were little white slips covering up parts of his flawless skin. Clean, but skin that's also been roughened by too many battles. Roughened, but used to, now.

His eyebrows were knit together as he cast his eyes downward. When he finally looked up to find our questioning faces, he gave us a silent greeting.

"Joey, is something wrong?" asked Yugi. Then his eyes suddenly widened and he was about to shoot out of his seat. "Is it Serenity?"

Before anyone else could do anything similar from anxiety of Serenity's operation going wrong, Joey shook his head. We were momentarily relieved, but the troubling look on his face still made us uneasy.

"Her operation is going," he said reassuringly. "and it's going well. There's nothing wrong."

Téa raised a brow questioningly up at Joey. "Then why do you look so occupied?" she asked.

His eyes came to rest on everyone, but it was settled onto each of us longer than what we thought normal. "It was something that's been confusing to me ever since I can remember meeting Tristan on the beach," he said. "I haven't thought hard on it up until now after I left Serenity at the operation."

"Our Faith is with your sister," I said kindly. "What's bothering you, Joey?"

I was once again met with his honey-coloured eyes, and I saw them flicker into everyone else's direction as well. They held such question, I nearly took a step back in the haste. They weren't their normal caring or hyper shade or emotion anymore. Instead, they were confused. And it was directed towards the both of us.

Why was he looking at us for? Had we done something wrong?

If he was confused about something, that made me want to express my confusion just as much. Ever since the Oath's Seal reappeared, I've been haunted about why it was triggered by Joey, and not the Pharaoh. The connection was only meant for the Pharaoh, yet when I woke up and ran outside, trying to follow the sense of dread, I was hit with Joey's essence, not Yami's. I had questions of my own, and it was so confusing my head hurts, but I kept my lips sealed because everyone would wonder what I was talking about. Even Yugi. Though he knows almost everything about me, he doesn't know about the Seal. What would happen if I told them? And Joey staring at us...almost accusingly?...It was enough to make me question harshly, yet I held back, so as not to make it anymore awkward.

And whatever Joey was staring for must have a good reason, because now it's another confusing thing to worry about.

"Guys," he said, and though his gaze was hard, his voice was gentle, like he just wanted to be set straight. "I've kept thinking about it over and over again, and it still hasn't stopped bothering me. No matter how much time I put into this dilemma, I couldn't find a solution that made sense.

"Now, I want to ask you straight out.

"How did you guys know I was gone?"

There was silence.

Téa blinked. "I got a phone call from Sarah saying that you were in trouble," she said. "Then I called Yugi and we searched the place together."

"Yeah, and Sarah called me, too," said Tristan next. "We decided over the phone that we would split up and try looking for you. Yugi and Téa took the residential streets while Sarah and I looked around downtown."

Joey shook his head, like he was a professor saying to a student his answer was wrong. "No," he said. "I meant, _how_ did you find out I was in trouble. There wasn't a sign in the air saying, "Find Joey!" was there?"

It was then all eyes turned to me.

Nervously, I swallowed. Oh, great. How was I going to explain about this? I can't just tell them a lie...that would be disrespectful. They trust me as a friend, a _good_ friend, not a lying one.

But then...how will I explain?

"Sarah was the one to call _us_," said Téa suddenly. "She said she had a feeling that you were in trouble and asked for help to find you." She shook her head, clearly mystified by the same thing troubling Joey. "At the time, all I thought about was coming together to search the city for you. I never really thought about how Sarah came to know about your disappearance."

It was Yugi's eyes I met. Those usually caring amethyst orbs held a different sense than everyone else's. Silently, they referred to the Pharaoh, wondering if how I knew about Joey was somehow connected to him.

Tristan leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, just as confused and wondering about the situation. "It is a bit strange how you came to know before daybreak even came. We were asleep with no sense of dread at all." he said.

I didn't know what to feel. It was like I was glued to the floor, unable to move anything. Even my thoughts. There was a small voice in the back of my head, telling me to go on and tell everyone what had truly happened.

But there was another part of me wondering if the time was right.

Should I lie and risk the trust between us, and wait until Fate thinks the time is right to tell everyone? Or is this Fate's way of saying that it was time?

...wait a minute...maybe this IS the time to tell the gang everything. It's in a predicament that can't be explained any other way, even with a lie.

All eyes were on me now. The battle and doubt within me was on max. I wasn't shaking from being nervous or anything, or breaking down with a confession. I just stood there with an emotionless face on. Shadows from my bangs covered half my eyes. I was wondering internally about what to do.

Was I myself ready to tell everyone such a big secret? I know I can trust them with it...but will it—I don't know—cause harm?

Can it cause harm?

No...they'll simply know the truth.

And that's just what I'm going to supply them with. They deserve the truth.

With a defeated sigh, I fell into the armchair I was standing next to. The cup in my hands was fingered idly, and everyone's eyes stayed locked onto me.

"Sarah," said Joey slowly, carefully. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Alright...I suppose it really is time.

Despite the situation, I quietly laughed. "You guys are not going to believe this..." I said.

And I told them. I told them who I really was, what I do, and what I've been reborn to do. I told them of the Millennium Locket and the Oath's Seal on my collar bone. Everything that would make sense...I told them.

Yugi now knows that my knowledge of Joey being in trouble was connected to the Pharaoh. It was all because of the Oath's Seal. I wonder if Yami managed to hear everything I said. My past life is a different story. I wasn't ready to tell everyone of my childhood, my training, or guarding the Prince when he became Pharaoh. I only told them that the Pharaoh and I were friends.

...now, about Bakura...

I only told the gang that it was an evil from the past. I didn't want them to worry about their friend being possessed by a crazed thief. I told them to watch out for anything suspicious. In anyone. Yugi assessed my version and read it easily, as if it was written on paper. He understood my concern and never intercepted with details.

When I had gotten to the fight, I showed them my sword, and even demonstrated some of my magic by controlling the water flowing from a tabletop fountain on the other side of the waiting room. They found it extremely crazy and unbelievable. Even when I told them of the Millennium Locket.

The whole time, they were taking it as though it was normal.

"I thought when Yugi dueled, he was like a whole different person," commented Téa when I told them about me being the Guardian of the spirit that dwelled within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. "but I never thought that our own Sarah would be his Guardian! Way cool!"

Hunh...I wish it was that cool.

I also told them of my deceased family—and my brother. They had no idea the little boy in my family picture was my older brother, because back at Duelist Kingdom, I told them it was a family friend.

So many secrets...just waiting to be unravelled.

They had taken everything pretty well; other than the confused questions here and there, but...I think it went okay. Not once had they given me a glare for keeping such secrets from them. And for such a long while...

Instead, throughout the whole explanation, Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi wore friendly faces. They weren't smiling encouragingly or frowning in disappointment, but they were kind. I didn't think they were the type to ditch someone who hasn't been telling them the truth, but I didn't think they were going to be this nice either.

I guess it has been a while since I've had friends...

I forgot what trusting others meant.

It was almost like the Oath's Seal still marked on my skin.

Only this time, the bond is the friendship.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah...another two weeks...*shifty eyes* I'm really sorry it takes me forever to write these chapters up. I'm beginning to become a bit more busy than usual.

And I know...*buries head in hands* I'm a terrible writer...please don't hurt me!

On the bright side...I TURNED16 ON THE 28th! *throws confetti all over the place and hands out birthday cake to every reader* Oh yeah! The magical number! lol. ^^' And it was a pretty good birthday too. I had a lot of fun! And it is officially, the one year anniversary for my braces.

*panned*

I know...I know...who does that? (An anniversary for your braces? Really xyugiohluvrx? Gosh...) But I'm excited. ^^' I only have one more year left. La dee da...

AHHH! What am I doing babbling on and on? I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks everyone! ^-^

Hunh...what a turnabout. I'm glad the Wheeler family is back to normal. And now Sarah is no longer a mystery to anyone. ...well...she wasn't a mystery...just a little...secretive. *shifty eyes* Gosh...I'm such a baka. *anime falls.* x'D

Eenyway...I love Yami Yugi. *quickly covers mouth and blushes* Whoops! Haha! That wasn't supposed to slip... x3

...sugar rushes everyone...results in hyperness. xD As is basically displayed above in the Author Notes. x'D


	20. Memories

**Author's Note: **Ah~ The sweet freedom of an iPod Touch. *smirks* Read stories all day long on my birthday present... Muahahaha! xD lol. Ahem, sorry about that. But lately...I'm in a very good mood. xD That is why I have begun to type out the rough draft of my story the day after I posted up the last chapter.

But time comes when it'll be two weeks and I've finally updated... x'D

Hopefully...that won't happen. I am determined to get through Battle City with as much detail as I can put together, suspense, tension, love-*panned* (Maybe... x'D), bond, and evil. O_O xD I sound like such a lunatic right now...

Enjoy the chapter! ^^ It officially marks the beginning of the tournament! *claps and hands out cookies to all readers in celebration* ^^'

In this chapter, Sarah reflects on the mysterious card Ishizu had sent her a while ago, Yami and Yugi discuss about the Fate of the ancient spirit and his just as ancient friend, and the beginning of the tournament is here with a lot more questions just waiting to be answered. ...suspension?...I think—Maybe. XDD lol. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading! ^^'

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 19**

I thought the gang had taken my confession pretty well. For the second time in this modern lifetime, I was expecting them to be angry, because I had kept such an incredibly large secret from them. Instead, they accepted it—and me. They realized from the beginning that I wasn't telling them something, and had thought that I would tell them whatever it was when I thought the time was right. Now, not only do they know who I am, but they also know that I am linked to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi and I had also talked about the tournament—in more detail—and what we were going to do. We came to the conclusion that we'd all try our best, to encourage each other and win every duel. And hopefully then we'll get the answers to the powers Ishizu had spoke of.

Well, today was the first day of the tournament. Finally, it about took a while. Back at the hospital yesterday morning, we planned a rendezvous in downtown Domino—the part of the city Kaiba is hosting his tournament in. And what a great day it was to start. The sun was shining brightly and the blue skies stretch all the way to the horizon. It contrasted nicely with the green grass and trees. Everything sparkled, and it made me feel energized to think it was a glorious day outside—and on the first day of the tournament as well.

In my room, with the curtains completely open to let the sun's rays flood the place, I was unpacking the Duel Disk I picked up from the registration office, though when I remembered the double-crossing man who had given it to me I almost growled. I removed the plastic covering and held the sleek device between my fingers. It looked pretty impressive the way Kaiba was wearing it the night he invited us to Domino Square, but I never thought I'd hold something as advanced in technology as this. Priest Seto's reincarnation was indeed a powerful and intelligent man in the modern world. He's the CEO of a major gaming corporation!

_It's time._ I thought, gazing perplexed at the Duel Disk in my hands. _Once I put this on, I'm accepting whatever is in store in this tournament. There will be no turning back—now or ever. I'm going to have to go through everything those Rare Hunters will try. And even Bakura...if he decides to show up and start terrorizing again._

I slipped my left arm into the thick, grey band, just as the image of Kaiba wearing it that night came into mind. The hard and smooth material ran coldly past my hand and wrist coming to rest below my elbow where I locked it into place. The band tightened securely around my limb, and when it did, I heard a faint click. Then the arrows on each slot shimmered with rainbow colours, following each other from one side of the board to the other. I'm guessing it reset, just to tell me it's ready to be used.

I held my arm up, just to catch the Duel Disk shine under the sunlight, then tried turning my arm around to see how it looked. It fit perfectly and comfortably, and I almost felt smarter for holding—well, wearing in this case—the latest in technology. With a satisfied smile, I clasped my thigh sheathe around my right leg, making sure at the same time that my deck was inside it. Then I pocketed my cell phone and wallet. I looked at the Duel Disk, now a peculiar weight on my arm, and gave it another thoughtful look,

_No turning back now. _The words echoed throughout my mind. I clenched my hand and went to open the front door, letting a cool breeze of fresh air rush past, rustling through my hair.

I wasn't going to back down anyway. There's too much this tournament can help me with. And besides, if Yugi and Yami are entering—now even Joey—then of course I wasn't going to let them go in this alone. And I already put the Duel Disk on my arm, reminding me of the promise to not back down. Knowing full well what I was doing.

This tournament will hold the answers to our questions—I know it will. But if those cloaked idiots of Rare Hunters come back to finish what they've decided to start with us, then not only will we have to be careful with ourselves, but also of our information. We can't trust any outsider we have never met before until we know for sure we can trust them.

On the walk to Domino Square, I couldn't help but wonder about the Oath's Seal and how it sent me Joey's essence instead of the Pharaoh's. That was beyond confusion. It was only tied to the Pharaoh by invisible threads...not anyone else...

_Hmm...maybe it was some sort of...malfunction?_ I shook my head, shoving my hands into my shorts' pockets. _No, that can't be. The spell was powerful and accurate. It couldn't have been misused. Master Mahad had done everything correctly, and he even used the spell bounded knife needed to carve the loop..._

Every time I look in the mirror and see the mark now, I was reminded of why this particular shape was used. It's because the outline of a circle represents never ending trust. The way someone draws a circle; it curves and never stops. Therefore, it's never ending. To show the lengths I would go to, this circle was used to represent my never ending loyalty to Yami.

I remember how it was Isis' idea. She proposed that the mark should look like a loop of rope (or the outline of a circle) to the Pharaoh and his Court. They found the idea appropriate and I was given the Seal the day after I graduated.

But that still doesn't explain why I felt _Joey's_ essence...

It was so frustrating.

Something brushed past my fingers. Curiously, I pulled the object from out of my pocket. It was the card Ishizu had given me.

_Why would she give me this card?_ I wondered as I gazed at the picture of the Guardian who looks a lot like me. But she has the armour to make it seem like a Duel Monster. Or was it to conceal her face and leave her eyes bare? It has the circulation number and set ID as all the other Duel Monster cards Pegasus created. She must have asked him to make this card, specifically to give to me.

But...why?

I'm still so very confused.

At the irony, I smiled curiously, as I returned the card into my pocket. Ironic. It was ironic to me because the Pharaoh was the one who didn't have any memories of his past, therefore, it's only natural for him to be confused. With him being the brave and prideful person he is, he doesn't show it, but merely tries coping.

On the other hand, there's me, who was supposed to help the Pharaoh in his predicament. In order for me to do that, I needed information, or knowledge, on everything that has anything to do with us and Ancient Egypt. But the irony was that even with the majority of the knowledge already in my brain, there were still some things that I didn't know.

Like how the card will come into play with our lives.

"_Put a bit of your soul into the card. That way, when he plays this card, you're by his side no matter where you are."_

No matter where I am...

_But...I already had the Oath's Seal to guide me to the Pharaoh if somehow we're at different distances._ I thought, furrowing my brows in slight agitation. _Then again, Ishizu has the Millennium Necklace, just like Isis did back in Ancient Egypt. She could have seen something predicted for me in the future. Could it be that I might never be able to reach the Pharaoh in time in one particular moment? Is that why she gave me the card?_

The card brushed past my fingers once again as I sighed and saw Domino Square coming into view. The start of the tournament...the tournament that supposedly holds all our answers...was right there, merely paces away. If the part this card plays is really important, then it will definitely come into play here.

I'll keep it on me at all times. Just in case. Maybe I'll figure out the meaning behind Ishizu's words after a while into the tournament. Hopefully, I won't find out too late.

* * *

Yugi placed the completed deck of Duel Monster cards onto his desktop before giving it a contented smile. Sunlight burned through his bedroom curtains, producing a comfortable warmth over the carpet and bedsheets. His room was bright without having the need to turn on any lights. With his tight jeans belted on and his black sleeveless shirt on, Yugi stood tall and determined, satisfied with the way their deck came out.

"We've created a powerful deck," commented Yami in his ghost form as he stood next to Yugi.

Yugi gave his dark a light shrug, but the smile he had on his face was thoughtful now. "Yes, but I'm worried that it won't be good enough," he said.

"There comes a time when all you can do is trust in your cards," said Yami. "This is a different challenge than we have ever faced before."

Yugi nodded, determinedly glancing up at Yami. "So we'll have to use every ounce of strength between us to meet this challenge," he said confidently. "Your game isn't over, Yami. I think it's only beginning."

With a thoughtful nod, Yami said, "You may be right, Aibou. According to Ishizu, this tournament will answer Sarah's and my questions." At the name of the Guardian, his voice almost faltered, but he held it steady.

Yugi didn't notice. Or he chose not to. Whatever the Pharaoh was thinking had to be personal. "I'm really glad Téa and Sarah gave us those cards as gifts," he said, referring to the time both their friends had bought the packages of cards for all the boys in their group. "They came in real handy. And I'm pretty sure our deck is stronger because of them."

The Pharaoh's spirit nodded, also remembering the girls' smiling faces as they had given them. "Yes, it was quite thoughtful," he said sturdily. Then his train of thoughts changed, and his cerise eyes flickered uncertainly, yet never dislocating his sense of superiority. "but Sarah being a part of my past is quite unbelievable, I might say. I never expected I would have a Guardian. And one so devoted."

Yugi slowly nodded, fully understanding the meaning behind Yami's words. "You don't really think she would give her life for an attack though, do you?" he asks the spirit cautiously. His usually shimmering amethyst eyes now darkened a little bit by curiosity and concern. "Certainly she doesn't...talk about her life like it doesn't mean anything but a shield?"

The ancient spirit shifted uncomfortably, just as troubled by his ancient friend's actions and the way she always talks like her life is something to be dismissed. "I'm not sure," he said with a slight frown. "But it is obvious in some ways that it can be taken true."

"Right...when the two of you were going to her house to take care of that wound," said Yugi, recalling the incident that had occurred in the dead of night. The way Sarah had described it yesterday morning at the hospital had been horrifying. All that blood lost only so she wouldn't let that cloaked figure near the Pharaoh... "She talked about how the scar she will receive now from that hit will just be another one; like it wasn't such a big deal."

Yami nodded. "Yes," he said. "And the time before, when I discussed with her about the dream I had. The one that we ended up witnessing together."

Yugi slowly nodded again, remembering the troubled feeling the ancient Pharaoh had at the time, though he doesn't always show it physically. "Maybe she does value her life as little as we think," he murmured quietly. "Why would she though? Well, other than the fact that she thinks she can't go back to her normal life again after her family had...passed on."

He noticed the Pharaoh gazing emotionlessly out the window, letting his handsome face bask in the warm rays of the sunlight streaming through, merely thinking. "As I said not a few moments ago," he said, not looking away from the window. Under the golden light, his crimson eyes shined mysteriously; exotically. "She's very devoted. And because her family was deceased, she thinks her life is meaningless. Other than that, I don't believe there are any other reasons.

"But what she doesn't know is that even though her devotion and conviction are inspiring, she needs to stop treating herself as only a shield. She needs to be shown how much she is actually cared by so many different people."

Yugi nodded, a small smile starting to form on his face, as he began recalling how many people really did care about their friend. "There's the gang for sure," he said. "We all care for her like a really close friend, especially after that fire she saved you and me from, and yesterday early morning, when she helped us to find Joey. It seems like after those close calls with life, we've become a lot closer with her."

"Don't forget the woman at the museum, Ishizu," added Yami. "Sarah had said she was the reincarnation of her caretaker from Ancient Egypt, and through her is the link of Isis. Ishizu cares for Sarah as though Isis herself is caring for her."

Yugi raised a brow at his Dark curiously. "And what about you?" he asked. "Do you care for her?"

The ancient Pharaoh visibly faltered.

"Oh, come on. You're not saying that you _don't_, are you? Because I can tell you right now that that lie will not work."

Yami gazed at his Hikari through his normally assertive eyes. Though at the mere mention of Sarah, they grow somewhat softer, all because she was his friend from 5,000 years ago. "Of course I care for her," he said defiantly. "She said we were close, after all, and just because I am not able to remember any time we might have spent together back in Ancient Egypt, that doesn't mean that I will give up."

Yugi smiled. "That's the spirit," he said with a thumbs up. "Keep that Faith going, and soon, the two of you will be as close as ever. This tournament might be just what the two of you need."

At Yugi's words, he somehow remembered about yesterday morning, when everyone was at the hospital for Joey and his family. He recalled Sarah telling everyone everything about her that she could. Including the Oath's Seal. For some odd reason, the thought bothered him. And he was left pondering in his thoughts...

Yami nodded apprehensively, though on the inside, he was grateful for his partner's words. "Speaking of the tournament, Aibou, you haven't really pressed me for any details," he said, watching the younger pull on his school blazer. The blue contrasted nicely with the black he was already wearing.

"What's there to ask about?" he asks, straightening the back of the blazer to fit fittingly over his defined shoulder blades. "Even if there was something I don't know, I won't ever push you to answer me. I know there are so many things going around in your head that you yourself are wondering about, so I'm not going to invade your privacy. And it's enough to know that you aren't dueling for the Rare Cards Kaiba's making everyone ante-up in every duel, but for a vital reason. I won't ask or trouble you into giving me answers until you decided to tell me. I trust you—and the deck we made together."

Yami gave his partner a smile, and rare as it was, it was always dazzling. "Aibou...I can't do anything without you..."

"Hey don't forget," Yugi winked. "It was you who stood by me at Duelist Kingdom and helped me rescue my grandpa. Now, it's my turn to stand by you."

"Then it's settled," said Yami confidently to his other half, mostly because of how much devotion Yugi had himself. "In order to defeat the evil that has come back, see to it that those Rare Hunters don't try anything more, and gain answers about my past, we must enter Battle City."

With the boost of confidence, both Yami and Yugi merged into one, and Yugi gets a fierce face as he buckles on his dueling belt with his deck safely inside. The courage and determination both souls held burned stronger than ever, and now, they were ready to duel; ready to start on a whole new adventure.

"We'll do it together, mou hitori no boku."

* * *

Domino Square was sunny, both from the sun and excitement of the Battle City Tournament coursing through everyone's veins. Duelists flooded the streets, wearing the new Duel Disk Kaiba had made for the tournament on their arms. Friends and family tagged along with the competitors to watch them duel and cheer, which made the streets of Domino City even more unusually crowded. It wasn't enough to suffocate anyone though, which was odd...But everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, and eager to start the tournament.

_But what they don't know of is the evil that could be lurking around every corner..._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I walked into the city centre plaza, staring at a clear glass card I found in one of the Duel Disk's slots. It was as big as my hand and there was what looked to be like a piece of a map in the centre with an "N" at the top for what I thought could mean "North". I wondered what it was for. Maybe Kaiba had something else planned...

In the midst of my wondering, I almost ran into a familiar clock tower. With an abrupt start, I barely missed banging my head into it. I looked up at the intricately carved design of the base of the clock. It was the same clock tower Yami and I were standing under with Mai and Eric on the night Kaiba invited us all to the introduction of his tournament. It seemed like it was a while ago, and I never really thought fully about everything that had happened that day and night. But if I had to give my opinion on it, I thought it was pretty epic. I told my friend who I was after all this time, and now, we're a team again. The void in my heart from losing him—well not technically losing him, but he was trapped into the Millennium Puzzle which seemed a lot like losing him—very slowly was beginning to disappear. My soul was being enlightened.

Drowned in my thoughts, I barely felt someone poking my shoulder to get my attention. My mind went to alert mode as I carefully turned around to see who it was. I found Yugi standing there with that kind smile on his face; the one he usually has on all the time. He was wearing his Duel Disk like he was ready to go.

"Oh, hey there Yugi," I greeted, returning the smile. "How are you this beautiful morning?"

"I feel great," he said ecstatically. "How about you? Excited to get some answers?"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "I don't know..." I admitted. "Should I be excited? I mean...there might be Rare Hunters all over the place being the cowards that they are. And Bakura could be anywhere, trying to plot out his next scheme..."

Yugi merely rolled his eyes at me and began murmuring something like he was thinking aloud. "You're occupied with those thoughts...the Pharaoh is distracted the same too..."

I blinked at him a little confused. "The Pharaoh?" I asked curiously, wondering if I had heard right. "Yugi, what are you talking about?"

The other sighed, thinking it was no use to hide the evident truth. "Both you and the Pharaoh seem distracted," he admitted. "You're wondering about the Rare Hunters and Bakura while the Pharaoh was wondering about the same just yesterday." Then he opened his mouth as if to say something more, but he didn't continue, merely closing his mouth and waiting for my reply on his analysis.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it isn't healthy," he said. "The both of you just need to calm down and take this in little steps. So much stress on two pairs of shoulders isn't good for you guys."

_Well...I've been in the same predicament 5,000 years ago and back then I had no __problem at all._ I wanted to retort, but I knew he was right. Even though I could handle the stress most of the time, it actually affects me one way or another. I either end up getting tired more easily or have slow reaction times. I was beginning to get used to it when I began my training, so it wasn't as hard at the beginning.

Arguing would be useless. Yugi is the type of person who hates seeing a friend in a hurtful position. If he thinks stress isn't good for me, then I'll have to listen and try to reduce thinking. Though that might be a little stressful itself, seeing as how I'm not used to it.

"Oh, alright," I sighed. "Maybe I'll let go of some stress." Then suddenly, I remembered the morning from yesterday. The time I confessed to the gang about me. "Yugi, did Yami hear everything I said yesterday? I never got the chance to ask..."

Yugi looked a little bit unsure, like he was uncertain to answer. "Well...he did hear you," he admitted. "But he never told me his thoughts on it, so I can't be sure what he's thinking about it."

"Hm," I sighed and looked meekly around, wondering about something else we can talk about if the subject was a little uncomfortable. I know I would be too if a friend of mine decided to tell me everything about them all this time later. Yami didn't even know of the Seal. I would have told him myself if I hadn't been in such a predicament as finding Joey.

"But, I know you're getting closer to each other," offered Yugi. "At least there's more to talk about."

I shrugged lightheartedly, "I suppose you're right," I said. "How is he in general though?"

Yugi shook his head solemnly. "Like I said, he's as stressed as you are. Especially because the tournament is finally here and it's going to be so tough."

"What makes him say that?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "His reason is far beyond my knowing, but I can guess it's from the thought of Rare Hunters and Bakura. Plus he's found out about that Seal of yours."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Oh," was all I said. I think it was all I _could_ say. The connection between us from the Seal's spell is a big deal. And it isn't something to be taken lightly. At the moment though, because it being a big deal, Yami might be pondering over it, wondering how it could work, what's it's purpose, or something completely different. "Yeah, that Seal is going to be something hard to wrap your mind around."

Yugi shrugged, his usual amethyst eyes wondering. "Are _you_ worried about him?" he suddenly asked.

I blinked at his question. It was a bit strange—though I have no idea why.

Seeing my taken aback expression, Yugi quickly waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, never mind," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

Before I could answer, my mouth automatically closed. I don't know why I'm gawking. Was it because of my thinking? I don't ever recall _worrying_ for him...My Guarding; I took it as a job. Could it be another way of saying that I'm worried for him? I haven't thought of it that way before...

But Yugi asked me as though it was a general question; like it had nothing to do with me being worried about Guarding him.

He was asking if I was worried about _him_.

I couldn't think of anything to say. Should I say yes, because I am? Or no, because I'm worried about something different? No matter how much I might want to think about it, I always know that I will be worried; for everyone's well being, including the Pharaoh's. It's simply the nature between friends.

That kind of worried, I will say yes to.

But before I could tell Yugi anything, I heard the familiar click of high heeled boots walking along the street. The sound was coming closer and closer, and before we can have time to contemplate why it was so familiar, a figure had walked right up to us.

"Hey, you two. Long time no see." It was Mai Valentine, wearing her usual ensemble of violet and white. She looked strikingly pretty under the morning sun and the Duel Disk on her arm glinted under the bright star as well.

I smiled warmly up at her. "Hey there, Mai! It's great to see you!"

Yugi smiled as well. "Hello. Are you ready for the tournament?"

Mai nodded, her usual determination already settling into her violet eyes. "Oh yeah, you bet," she said. "But I wonder who's butt I should kick first. There are a lot of duelists around that I haven't seen before. Maybe I'll duel them.

"Oh, by the way..." Something shimmered across her eyes; something I never saw in her before, but it lasted only a split second. "Where's Joey? I hear a rumour going around that he was joining the tournament. Is it true?"

Yugi nodded, though he seemed a bit unsure all of a sudden. "Yeah, he's in the tournament," he explained. "or supposed to be. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

I shrugged. "Me neither. He's probably on his way right now." The Oath's Seal wasn't hurting at all yesterday or today. Not even now as it hid beneath the collar of my white t-shirt. I mentally sighed in relief. If the Seal wasn't sending Joey's essence in pain, then it meant that he wasn't in trouble like he was yesterday morning.

But still...the whole idea of the Seal being connected to Joey was unreal. Though he wasn't in trouble now, that did not mean the link was severed, never to send me Joey's essence again. No...I can still feel the invisible thread tying Joey's heart and the Seal together. I'm still able to _feel_ us connected. And yet, I still don't know why. Or how. Though this dilemma is confusing I wonder and hope, with all my being, that the Pharaoh is still connected.

But...is Joey being connected really a dilemma? I mean, if I hadn't woken up in time to find pain searing on my collar bone, the gang and I wouldn't have found Joey and brought him to the hospital for his sister's operation. He would've been sulking around on the beach about his loss the whole time.

Quickly, I prayed a silent thank you to the Gods. It was very fortunate we found him in time. Otherwise...who know what would've happened.

Though it was a good thing...I still want to know how it all happened. I know the why now—I think—but what about the _how?_

Mai looked towards the end of the street, as if she could see Joey coming this way. What she was thinking was unrecognizable, mostly because Mai was the type of girl to keep her emotions to herself whenever she wanted to.

A two second silence reigned over us. We were all thinking where Joey could be.

Just then, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor showed up with their game faces on. At the the sight of the bug duelist, I started glaring at him. It was an instinct I've grown into all because of that one moment Weevil used to throw Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. He was such a coward; trashing the cards so Yugi didn't have a chance to beat him. Yet, even without those cards, Yugi did defeat him—and sent him home only after his very first duel.

And when I see Rex...I think of dinosaurs. Who wouldn't? He specializes in dinosaur cards and strategies. Even though he did have the rare dragons along with his dinosaurs, it's still fact that he likes powerful cards.

I frowned. He reminded me so much of Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the card that is now in the deck of a Rare Hunter's. It was infuriating to know how that coward used the shadows as a disguise, all so he could get his hands on Joey's Red-Eyes. That card was powerful. And they wanted it. It's a shame Joey was caught in the middle of the Rare Hunters...He didn't deserve it.

(**Author's Note:** If you want to know why I added the above paragraph, please read the **Important Note** at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you. ^^)

"Oh no..." I murmured next to Yugi, as I watched them approach us. "They're coming this way..."

Yugi blinked. "Er...they don't look happy either..." he muttered back.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes fixated on Weevil's growling face as I noticed his eyes set on Yugi like he wanted a rematch. "I don't think they ever are happy unless the win," I replied.

Yugi nodded. "True."

We watched them approach—and the scene almost looked like a showdown; with a team on both sides of a line, matching each other glare for glare. Even Mai's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you played me for a chump back at Duelist Kingdom, Mai. I won't ever forget it," Rex tells Mai snidely. His fists were clenched and his eyes narrowed, like he was ready to duel her for revenge right then and there. "Now it's payback time! I'm not going to be looked down by you."

Weevil began directing his always constant smirk towards Yugi. I swear, it was like his smirk was implanted into his face. "And Yugi, don't think you're off the hook either," he said, his abnormally squeaky little voice as annoying as ever, just like him. "I've come a long way since Duelist Kingdom, and my new and improved deck of powerful insect cards will tear you apart!" Then he begins to chuckle, like he's some evil mastermind ready to put his plan into use.

Suddenly, Mako Tsunami, the Ocean Duelist Yugi defeated back at Duelist Kingdom, appeared from behind the two threatening boys and locked Weevil into a headlock, making the bug duelist choke on his evil sounding laughter. "Those are some big words coming from such a small guppy," he commented in his own fish language, wearing an amused smirk as Weevil tried wrenching himself from Mako's grip. "If anyone should be making any waves, it should be me, because I can actually understand how to."

Weevil managed to break out of his grasp and began to retort. Soon, the three duelists were engaged in a little battle of "Let's Threaten Each Other" and were quickly rising the tension in the air that was already created by the moment these three showed up.

Mai, Yugi, and I merely rolled our eyes at the scene they were making. We decided to ignore them and make it look like we had no idea who the three were, while trying to talk amongst ourselves and making sure their threats didn't get to our heads.

"I can't believe Weevil is in the tournament," I sighed, holding the side of my head in disbelief.

Mai nodded. "I suppose that there are some things we can never understand."

"True that."

Yugi held his hands together. "Alright, I guess we should go look for some duels," he suggested, looking like he wanted to get away from the trio behind us in case their argument got any worse. I can see why; those three are really competitive.

As if reading his mind, Mai agreed. "And when you run into Joey, say hi for me, okay?"

"You bet," I said, giving her a thumbs up. "We'll see you later. Good luck with your duels!"

She smiled, the brightness of her smile making her determined eyes shimmer. "Thanks. You too. I'll catch you guys later." The blonde turned away and began walking down the street, Before she was completely out of range, Yugi shouted out an encouragement as a sentence telling her we will certainly meet again. His voice echoed off the building walls.

"Hey, Mai! Don't rattle anyone too much!"

The blonde walking away merely rose an arm to wave back reassuringly, before disappearing around a corner.

I sighed, feeling the annoying vibes the trio of shouting duelists behind us bounce off my head. "Let's go find Joey before we decide to go do any dueling," I suggested to Yugi.

He nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," he said. "Let's go start."

"One moment. There's something I want to take care of." The moment I got the both of us a few metres away from Rex, Weevil, and Mako, I snapped my fingers—and let an earsplitting crack shatter the air, making the three jump a foot into the air before staring around them in shock and surprise at the sound, too busy trying to find what had caused the incredibly loud sound to keep arguing. Yugi and I stifled our laughter.

"You love manipulating air, huh?" smiled Yugi, able to contain his laughter.

I was struggling. "Jee...I wonder...what gave...that away..." I managed to stutter through my bits of laughter. We finally shared a laugh together and walked away from the disoriented group of duelists, including the ones who stopped to see what the three boys were staring around them for, and left them rattled to wonder what the hek just happened.

I admit it wasn't nice of me, but who said I can't be a bit devious at times? The more I hung around with Yugi and the rest of the gang, the more I felt like I was with my family, carefree and just enjoying life. When they had gone, I slowly began to realize how different I was becoming. I had become almost completely serious. Ever since I met Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Mr. Muto, I felt like how I did when I did have my family with me. It was like they had become a part of a family I had lost.

It was a thrilling feeling to think there are people out there who do care about me. Ah~ I feel so loved~ x3

What about the Pharaoh? I don't really know...my feelings are always different around him.

I stopped thinking. _Wait...different? Why are they different? Why did I say my feelings were different?_ Mentally sighing, and wishing that I obeyed Yugi and ditched the stress, I pushed the thought aside and replaced it with the simple answer of Yami being King. It was most likely the reason I acted a little different around him anyway. I couldn't think of anything else...

Ah...what life loves throwing at me...

* * *

Somehow, while trying to find Joey amidst all the duelists and anywhere we can think of Yugi and I managed to find ourselves walking around on the roof of a building. There were small attractions, like rides for little kids, scattered around, and families looked like they were having a blast, just enjoying the time they spend together. The sunny atmosphere showed the cheeriness in everyone's eyes.

A lone and dark feeling slowly crawled into my heart. How long has it been since I've been that young and carefree? And with my family too? Not to get distracted, I pushed the heart wrenching feeling away and tried focusing on the task at hand.

There was a wired fence caging the roof for everyone's safety. I sighed and leaned against it, looking down at all the duelists crowding the streets below. They looked so carefree as well. All unaware of a danger possibly among them.

"We've looked everywhere," sighed Yugi as he stood beside me also looking down. His eyes held question; wondering where his friend could be. "and we still couldn't find him. Where could Joey have gone? He knows that the tournament starts today."

I shrugged lazily, feeling my shoulders become heavy at the thought of the blonde not being anywhere in sight. "If it helps, the Seal isn't sending me any kind of signal," I offered Yugi, though it felt just a bit strange when I said it for Joey and not the Pharaoh like I did millennia ago. "At least he's safe."

"That does help," he said. "It lets us know that he isn't in trouble."

"It only sends me warnings if he's hurt," I said, smiling ruefully. "It doesn't tell me if he is in another kind of trouble like an argument or something like that."

Yugi lightly shrugged. "At least he's not hurt then. That would have been bad."

I nodded agreeably.

Suddenly, a giant shadow blanketed the city. Something decided to block the sun's warm rays from falling down upon my face only to replace the comforting feeling with a cold wind. All the other duelists below who I was watching, in hopes of catching a glimpse of Joey, stopped what they were doing and looked up to see what caused the unusual disturbance. The half silence now turned dead with shock.

Yugi and I looked up in confusion too.

Our eyes widened.

It was a massive airship in the shape of a giant blimp. It hovered down a piloted path, humming and whirring noises coming from its propellers and engines. Huge video screens were attached underneath, and on the side were red letters against the grey surface. They read "Duel Disk".

Without really having to think too much, I kind of realized who's blimp this could be. After all, who else other than him invented the Duel Disk? No one. He was the first to come up with it. I could tell Yugi had also noticed who this was, because he held his stance rather than become shocked.

Our suspicions were confirmed when Seto Kaiba appeared onto the video screen.

"Wow..." I sighed at the sheer size of the airship and abruptness in its appearance.

"Kaiba...he sure knows how to make an entrance," murmured Yugi agreeably under his breath. We watched on, in fascination and shock to see what the CEO had in store now.

"Greetings, duelists," his picture on the screen said with his oh-so-cool smirk on his face; the one he wears almost all the time to let everyone know of his superiority. "Welcome to Battle City, Everyone I thought good enough to enter this new tournament is now amongst you, wearing Duel Disks. These new devices invented by Kaiba Corp. is the latest in technology, and it will let you duel anywhere at any time. The whole city is your stage.

"Your Duel Disks contain a tracking chip which allows me to keep track of your duels," he continued, facing into the camera with challenging blue eyes, as the airship kept following its invisible path over the city.

"Remember that in each duel you must ante-up your rarest card, and the loser of the duel will forfeit his card to the winner. Anyone foolish enough can also challenge me, for I myself will also be a part of my tournament. I intend to win—and there's one duelist in particular I can't wait to defeat."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Yugi glare up at him confidently. "You're on," I heard him say quietly, as he held up his determination even more.

"The twelve best duelists who survive my tournament will enter the finals, which will be held in a secret location. The clear cards you received are locator cards—six of them stacked together will reveal the location of the finals. The winner of each duel will get the loser's locator card. If you do the math, you'll need to win five duels in order to get a locator card from each one. " With a great flourish, he announces the official beginning to the tournament, setting off fireworks in the process. They showered over buildings and people, not harming a living thing as they meretriciously rained down.

"Let the tournament begin!"

We missed the cheerful aura from the street below. The beginning of the tournament meant a chance to have some fun for them, but for us, it was a whole new threat that needed to be taken care of.

For a moment there, I actually forgot why Yugi would and Kaiba exchanged silent challenges. But then, I remembered the carving we saw at the museum. The one with Kaiba and the Pharaoh battling in ancient times.

As the blimp flew away, leaving fireworks and celebration in its wake, I sighed and leaned against the wired fence again. "Right..." I murmured sadly, remembering how a loyal court member, hardworking priest, and good friend to the Pharaoh and his son...turned against us. All because of someone wanting him to be Pharaoh... "The two of you are rivals. You know, ever since the mention of the tournament went public, I noticed Kaiba giving you an especially long glare, like he's silently challenging you. I get the feeling he's organized this tournament just so he could try and beat you."

Yugi shrugged. "He could've," he said, not too thoughtfully though. "but I can't let his intimidation get to me. We're not here to win the tournament for a title, we're here to help the Pharaoh regain his memories and stop Bakura and the Rare Hunters, We can't let them get away."

I stared at the Yugi I thought I knew. He seemed more determined now than I've ever seen before. Maybe it's all because of the Pharaoh. Ever since he knew for certain there was a 5,000 year old spirit in his Millennium Puzzle, he hasn't been abnormally shy anymore...

"You seem...devoted, Yugi," I commented kindly, looking out over the city through the wired fence the same as Yugi. "I haven't seen that kind of loyalty in 5,000 years."

"I'm here for the same reason you are, Sarah," he said with a confident smile. "We're both here in the tournament to help the Pharaoh and you. There's things that need solving and memories needing to be given back."

It was like Yugi suddenly remembered something, and turning away from the fence, he looked at me. I noticed this and returned the gaze, his amethyst eyes shining hopefully.

"I've actually never thought of this before until now, now that I was speaking of memories. But I was wondering...couldn't you tell the Pharaoh's memories to him? I mean, you said you were friends. That means you must have seen almost everything he did. Maybe if you tell him about his past, like recite it as a story or something, he'll remember about his power, and Bakura won't stand a chance!"

My thoughtful stare fell and I was left frowning sadly.

I didn't want to have to go near this subject. Ever...

_It's an excellent strategy..._ I thought merely. _And how I wish it were that easy! But...unfortunately...it's not._

Yugi noticed my haunted face and watched me slowly sit down on the paved roof, over looking the city below with glassy eyes. Thoughtful, saddened, and full of crushed hope.

"I do wish it were that easy..." I said, watching all the duelists and their friends walking around, trying to get a feel of the exciting tournament air; all without the knowledge that someone with a cloak and thirsty for rare cards might be among them. It was like everyone was really happy for this tournament, while Yugi and I were living in our own little bubble of misery.

"But, Destiny had funny little ways to make things seem like how they are when really...you have to go through a year without rain."

Yugi carefully sat down beside me, thinking that I was about to tell him something important right then and there. We forgot about the tournament for a moment; the retreating blimp, which was now gone; the colourful fireworks; the happy cheers of children checking out the small playground behind us with their families; and the duelists below who were ready to duel.

Everything seemed faraway, especially when we're this high up. It was like we were away from everything; all the troubles, worry, concern. But, I know that whenever I close my eyes, it all comes back. All the thoughts of Bakura, the Rare Hunters, my past, the Pharaoh's past, OUR past, my magic, the Millennium Items, my dreams, nightmares, the current predicaments, the Prophecy, the gang, Yugi, and the Pharaoh flooded my mind with such intense heaviness in huge waves the size of mountains I'm always surprised I can keep my head up. There wasn't a sign from the Seal, so Joey wasn't in any danger to worry about. He'll soon show up for the tournament.

So many different things...and not once had I thought about how bad it could be.

Yugi's right...stress isn't good for me.

But...can I really help it?

"So, why can't it be easy to the Pharaoh of his past?" asked Yugi quietly, turning his gaze from the street below to me. A quiet wind despite all the usual city chatter blew past us, rustling through our hair and clothes like leaves.

I opened my eyes, realizing that I never even noticed them closed before. A lot of ways to answer Yugi's question came into mind, but it took me no time at all to find the easiest.

"When memories are lost, the mind won't be able to imagine them the same without experiencing them again,"I explained. "It's just how the mind works. Now, if I was to talk to Yami about his past, he won't be able to know everything about it like he did before he lost his memory. Sure, he'll try to imagine it, but he won't be able to remember every particular detail; like the emotion, the dust, minor details that could mean a lot, and especially, the even smaller details—like how he himself was feeling exactly in that memory."

"What do you mean he won't be able to guess right about his feelings?" asked Yugi curiously. His brows were slightly furrowed as he thought about everything I was telling him—and was about to tell him.

The silent wind quietly rushed into my face; swiftly and softly. It made my bangs waver in front of my eyes, obscuring my view of the city street below. With a quick but swift move of my hand I moved my bangs so their tips would rest just behind my ear. I've become so familiar of moving my hair from my eyes, the swipe came naturally. I sighed, my gaze becoming really glassy with thought.

_I hate to use this as a model, but I can't seem to think of anything else at the moment._ I sighed inwardly too, feeling my heart beginning to ache. This thought always haunted me, ever since I can remember. But I've never fully anticipated about it before. It was like it ate away at my core...just to think about this horrible, horrible situation...

"I've been thinking about that, and my answer might be graphic."

Yugi didn't show his confusion and surprise from hearing my reply, but he did listen attentively...waiting for my explanation...

"Back in Ancient Egypt, everything was in order. Royals were treated like royals, villagers were treated like villagers, and servants were treated like servants. Everything was based on status. That's just how it was back in the day.

"When I became Guardian, I was considered a servant."

Yugi's eyes showed realization. "So, before you became a servant at the palace you were a normal villager?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes, I was a normal villager. Once I was announced Guardian, I lost all privileges of a villager. Then, I was strictly told to do my job properly or suffer the consequences. No one regarded me with praise, and no one regarded me as an equal. I was only to be a shield to the future Pharaoh; nothing more. It was...just how things were.

"Ah, but Yami was a different Pharaoh. He didn't care about my low status, and somehow, we became great friends. Though he said I was his friend, he didn't stop me from doing my job the proper way; if you know what I mean."

Yugi looked down. I couldn't read his expression all too well right then, but I thought I saw confusion; mild confusion, and only from hearing something new. "I think I understand," he said. "The Pharaoh looked past your status. But even though he did that and the two of you became friends, he couldn't make you stop being his Guardian. You still had to Guard him."

I nodded. "That's right," I said. Then I absentmindedly began to play with the golden chain of the Millennium Locket. I don't know how, but it seemed like my fingers found their way to it themselves, for comfort. "The Court made it my duty to protect the Pharaoh with my life. There was a reason I was given the job. I couldn't fail. So the Pharaoh and I stayed friends, but I also had to focus on my duty.

"Now...after 5,000 years...the years Yami spent alone trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, he's been in the dark without any of his memories. All he knew was that he was a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt and that now he resides within the Item. He was there for all that time without any memories at all...

"What I'm trying to say, Yugi, is that even though we were close friends back in Ancient Egypt, when Yami lost his memories and tried to remember them when I told him who I was...he won't think of them the same. It's like I said before; _When memories are lost, the mind won't be able to imagine them the same without experiencing them again._

"When I begin to tell Yami of his memories, just by _telling_ them to him, he won't be able to think of them the same like he did back then.

"If I begin to tell him about our friendship from back then, for example...he might not think of us the same anymore. We could end up not being friends at all after this is all over."

Yugi shook his head. "But, Sarah! That's not true at all. Your friendship and the bond you share with the Pharaoh will beat time. You'll stay friends."

I smiled, but it wavered. "I wish it were true," I said quietly. "but, who knows? You have to admit; 5,000 years is a long time. And like I said before; the mind won't remember lost memories the same anymore after losing them. To imagine every single detail the same as before, the mind will have to relive those memories."

"That's why you said the feelings or emotion won't be the same," realized Yugi.

"Exactly. Even if Yami does regain his memories, but only from me _telling_ them to him, he won't act the same around me."

Silence reigned. I knew of this truth from the very beginning, but I never actually talked about it aloud before. When the Prophecy was being recited, I came to the horrifying conclusion all on my own. It hit me like a tonne of bricks and almost shattered my heart under its weight.

I couldn't get the most loneliest feeling in the world out of my head. No matter how hard I tried.

It definitely did feel like my world shattered once again.

First it was my brother...

Then my mother and father...

...and then...the closest friend I had ever had...

Why does life hate me? Did Destiny put me through so much hardship just so I can do my job as Guardian to the Pharaoh? Sometimes, I even think it was bad luck. But, no...it's all Destiny's will. And though the natural way to handle such heartbreak was depression, I just tried to pull myself together as much as I could and decided to keep going on the road Fate has made for me. I willed myself to be strong and hoped.

Boy, was it tough. It was really hard to pick up the broken pieces of my heart and try to put them back together again. The first time, I was young, so it was harder; much harder. As I grew older, sure I became stronger, but because of the past damage...it was only slightly harder than what it would've been.

"So, you see now, don't you, Yugi? I can't just _tell_ him of the past. Somehow...I have to _show_ him.

"Without those memories...he won't be able to do anything. That's why I'm saying that it can't happen. He needs to know every little detail of all of his memories.

"All so he won't forget how to beat Bakura."

* * *

Yugi's mind was in a whirl.

_I thought she wanted to show him his memories so he can remember how close he was to her..._

Yami appeared next to him in his spirit form, almost giving his light a heart attack. He looked as serious as ever, with his crimson eyes vivid with infinite determination and bravery, as he cast them over Yugi—and then on Sarah. She hasn't seen him. The boys don't even know if she can.

'I'm sorry, Aibou,' said Yami thoughtfully, watching his blinking friend. 'I didn't mean to frighten you. I just...couldn't help it. I need to know.'

'Actually, mou hitori no boku, I don't think Sarah will mind,' replied Yugi. 'I really do think she knows you're listening, because it's like she's talking to the both of us.'

Yami nodded in response, but found his eyes unable to tear away from Sarah, who was sitting with her arms and legs crossed and her eyes shut tight, like she was concentrating on something hard. His jaw tightened.

Yugi noticed the Pharaoh become tenser. He couldn't blame him. Sarah wasn't making any sense.

'First, she talks about the two of you...'

'Then she suddenly brings up Bakura...'

'Do you think she was using it as an example?'

Yami stared expectantly at Yugi.

'Well...what I mean to say is that she might have been using her actual feelings about one thing in order to emphasize her actual point.'

The Pharaoh's stare never faltered.

Yugi sighed. 'Listen, mou hitori no boku; when Sarah told us the reason why she can't simply talk to you about your memories, I asked her why on one of those reasons. As an answer, she referred to how close the both of you were before you lost your memories.'

'Aibou, I witnessed all those things, but the meaning behind your words is what I don't understand.'

'The reason I questioned her on was the one about you not being able to feel the same about the memories as you once did before you lost them. I'm pretty sure as an example she compared the way you two were back in Ancient Egypt to how you two will become after she _talks_ to you about the memories.'

'She meant that exact same thing; without actually _showing_ you the memories, you won't take them, or understand them, or feel the same about them, as you did back in Ancient Egypt.'

'Of course!' said Yami. 'Then she went on saying that she has to show me the memories in order for me to know the exact and right way to defeat Bakura, as if all her explanations was for that particular thing.'

'She disregarded the part of us being friends.'

Yugi gave the Pharaoh a meaningful look. 'I'm sure it's not because she doesn't cherish it,' he said. 'She doesn't seem like the person to throw away a friendship at all. Especially when she's so close with it. We could be thinking too much about this...'

'No, Aibou, you're right,' said Yami surely. 'There must be a reason behind her using that specific explanation.'

Yugi sighed again and looked back over to Sarah, confused as to why she would change he points so quickly. There had to be a reason...

Sarah opened her eyes and kept them in the direction of the street below. The answer to Yugi's and Yami's question hit them with sharp abruptness.

Their answer was literally in her eyes.

'Pharaoh, do you...see that?'

'The hidden secrets?'

'Yeah.'

'Then, yes.'

Both Light and Dark stared at the Guardian's bright scarlet eyes. They hadn't seen anything like it before. At least one question of many had been answered.

Behind Sarah's usual determination, which kept her a bit different from normal girls, something was hidden. An emotion she kept in the darkness in the depths of her eyes. It wasn't something Sarah showed so care freely. In order to see it, the boys had to look really close...

What Sarah had behind her strict composure, and her stashed away hyperness, was hope. So much hope, it would be a lie to say it wasn't bad. It seemed to burst dangerously behind her collectiveness. almost fighting with her internally with her serious gaze to get a chance to dominate. She was so good at hiding what she really felt.

'So there _is_ a reason,' sighed Yami, surprised by how well she lidded her real emotions.

'Sarah really doesn't think she's only s shield!' exclaimed Yugi, happy to say that his friend wasn't giving up. 'She knows she's something more—some_one_!'

'Or...it could be about the bond we used to share,' acknowledged Yami. 'Don't forget, she thinks the little knowledge of my past that I have will affect what we had. It could also be why she used that specific scenario as an example to emphasize her point about defeating Bakura.'

Yugi smiled. 'She's not given up yet,' he said, almost disbelievingly. 'After 5,000 years, she still thinks—or, I mean to say, hopes—that the two of you will become good friends again.'

'You should feel special.'

Despite his collective appearance, Yami felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. He managed just a small smile to Yugi, only to reassure him.

'I won't disappoint.'

'Yeah, you better not.'

As the ancient Pharaoh returned into the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi also managed a small and very thoughtful smile. This morning when they discussed about Sarah making herself act like a shield, they were troubled. Not because they were confused, but because they were saddened by their friend's objectives and ways of thinking. She was seriously willing to go to any lengths in order to be Guardian. But now, as they saw the hidden emotion of hope Sarah was hiding deep within her this whole time, they felt hope rise in themselves as well.

_Hopefully..._ thinks Yugi, as he looks over the crowded street below with Sarah, a thoughtful gaze on his face. _...she'll come to realize just how much people care about her to keep her from thinking this way._

That hope stayed. And so did the hope Sarah was keeping.

* * *

My Locket glowed just when I had decided to close my eyes in order to start thinking. It sensed Yami's presence nearby and I realized instantly that him and Yugi might have been talking. I gave them some privacy.

I could have seen Yami and said hi, but his knowing stare set on me couldn't be faced. And him and Yugi had already started to talk.

It was a harsh truth, but it also made more sense. In order to get my point through of why I can't tell the Pharaoh of his memories, I needed to use a solid tactic. He's already in the right mind to be Pharaoh, and according to his modern duels, he hasn't lost his touch. So, I had to use something that can change over time, only to make my point.

We still weren't back to normal.

So, that means our friendship could be wavering.

But...then again...we just me, what—two, three days ago?

A sharp pain jolted through my heart at the thought of the worse happening. I don't know how much more loss I can take.

But...like I said; there's a chance that our friendship can die. It could either go downhill or back to normal. Hmm...I wonder if it can go any higher? (;D)

Anywho...whatever happens, I'm keeping the Faith. That our friendship will go back to normal; I'm keeping the Faith. No matter how far fetched it may seem to me, there's just no way I will let it go.

It was then I opened my eyes again to look over the streets below. By now, Joey should have been at the tournament, but where is he? For the past half an hour Yugi and I haven't seen him.

Where could he be?

"Hey, I think I see him," said Yugi suddenly, pointing below. I followed his gaze and saw a familiar looking blonde making his way through the crowd of duelists. From up here, his hair was covering his face, but then again, we can distinguish him from others just by his mop of blonde hair.

Relief flushed through me. "Thank Gods! It took him a while to get here," I said, standing up to my feet along with Yugi. "Let's get off this building and join him." With a nod from him, we ran carefully passed everyone else on the roof and made our way out.

We were just going down the wide staircase when I saw Yugi turn to me mid run. His amethyst eyes showed compassion which dominated his kind face.

"I get it now," he said with a thoughtful smile. "We'll find a way to show him his memories. Don't worry."

I smiled too, just as we burst through the exit doors and made our way to where Yugi spotted Joey.

"Thanks, Yugi. And...I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy cannolli...just for this one part of my fanfic...this one chapter...it took me 25 pages on OpenOffice to write out. O_O That is crazy!

But then again...so am I. XDD I really hope you liked that part, although I dunno how 'good' I did. *anime falls* ^^' Still...reviews and messages are always very much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!

Now...I know what you might be thinking; "What the hell is wrong with this author?" Now, before you say anything, the whole discussion with Yugi, Yami, and Sarah has to do with the bond between Sarah and the Pharaoh. ;) You know how 'close' the two of them will become and these are just baby steps. So please...bear with my horrible writing! xO

**Important Note: **As I announced in previous chapters, I am rewriting most of season 1. It will definitely take me a while, but I am determined. ^^' Hopefully...it'll be only Duelist Kingdom. Because I like the rest of season 1 the way I have already written it. XD

Now, Rex's duel with Joey was what I was going to talk about. In the rewritten version of DK, I AM putting up their original duel. That's right; Joey will get his Red-Eyes from Rex. The chapters might even go on longer and there might be even more as I add in more and more detail...

NOTHING, and again, I say NOTHING, big will be put into the rewritten version. It will only develop Sarah more as a character, and let her get a chance to get used to being my main character.(*smirks*) x'D

You are welcome to read the rewritten version when you like (I will be letting you know when I rewrite a chapter as I update season 2) but if you don't want to, then you don't really have to. But it'll be great to know how I did. X3

I am truly, really truly, sorry for any inconvenience at all and for my bad writing at the beginning. I hope I got better. ^^ And thank you so much for bearing with me.

You guys are awesome. ^^

Thanks so much again! ^-^

(I'm sorry for any errors. x3)


	21. Playing With A Hunter

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you? xDD I'm back with another chapter. Hope it goes well! ^^ Thanks for reading!

In this chapter, Yugi duels his first Rare Hunter of the tournament. It was the one whom one of the gang ran into the other night. How will it go? Will some complications occur? You'll have to find out by reading. Enjoy! ^^'

In this chapter, Yugi and Yami duel their first opponent of the tournament, but this guy holds a secret, and he attacked a friend not long ago. Want to know who it is? You'll have to read to find out.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 20**

My side decided to cramp up painfully while Yugi and I were running to Joey. And it was the same side that was stitched. This sucked.

As we neared the blonde, who still hadn't noticed us by the way, it was getting harder for me to run. The cramp was tightening my muscles together and causing me to cringe my side just so I could keep running. Especially when I'm running, and I'm wounded, muscles love to tighten and pull. Sigh...pulled muscles are the worst! Especially when I work them too hard.

At one point, I almost tripped—but I caught myself in time.

For some odd reason, I suddenly remembered just who had helped me with the wound the night I received it. It was all bloody and torn. I was holding a wet cloth to it to try and wipe away the blood. Then someone had helped me stitch it together...

"Hey, Joey!" greeted Joey, relieved to have found him. His voice brought me out of my daze. It also left me somewhat confused. The blonde, at the sound of his name, turned around to meet our gaze, just as Yugi stopped right next to him.

His face was tense and searching. With a hint of anger flaring in his honey coloured eyes.

Oh no...what's going on?

In the midst of trying to read his face, and thinking absentmindedly about that night, I forgot to stop running. The three of us only had a split second to acknowledge what might be happening—or was going to happen—before it did.

I ran into Joey head on, sending the both of us flying to the ground.

"Ah! Sarah, Joey! Are you two all right?" asked a very worried Yugi who was quickly by our side.

I groaned in frustration into the warm body my face was currently stuffed into. _Man...do I need to pay attention..._

There was some shifting beneath me as I tried my hardest to get up with my side still wearing me down. Strong hands pulled me up right and brought the person who they belonged to up with me. Feeling my head to wonder why I hadn't stopped in time, I looked up into slightly amused dark honey eyes. I blinked momentarily disoriented and felt a familiar pain shoot up my side almost instantly.

"Oh...jeez...sorry about that Joey. I should've been more careful."

"At least we're okay," said Joey reassuringly, ruffling my hair to check for any bumps or something. I seriously thought he was doing it caringly. "I think we're fine, Yugi. Just a minor crash."

Yugi sighed in relief. "That's good. For a second there, I thought Sarah sandwiched you."

"The Guardian does look a bit stronger than we think, doesn't she?"

I pouted, despite the current circumstances, and crossed my arms defiantly over my chest, almost glaring at the smirking blonde. He looked different just then. Almost back to his old self—compared to that serious face he was wearing not two seconds ago.

"Now you're going to make fun of me being Guardian _and_ my height?"

"Hey, the height thing was only that one time in Kaiba's virtual game. I haven't said anything about it since."

I sighed, thinking that he was right. "Okay..." I said a little uncertainly. "Hey, where were you? We've been turning this city over trying to find your ass."

He playfully glared at me. "I'm sorry, but I was thrown onto it by a certain someone. Maybe that's why you couldn't find it."

I matched his glare.

Yugi decided to break the feud before it began, though he knew it was all fun. "We're serious, Joey. We were worried. You agreed too that we would meet at the centre plaza, but you weren't there. Is everything all right?"

Joey's bright face instantly darkened. The small spark of anger returned to his eyes. "No," he said. "It's not. I couldn't meet up with you guys because I was trying to think of a strategy."

Yugi blinked. "A strategy for what?" he asked.

Joey's hands clenched determinedly by his side. Instantly, concern ran through my veins. "A strategy to beat that Rare Hunter and win back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I can't let him keep it. I need to win it back."

At the mere mention of those Rare Hunters, my anger sparked too. It was all because of the times we ran into them—or more appropriate, _they_ were looking for _us_. That time when Keith was being 'controlled', the night those two mysterious figures appeared, and recently when Joey was attacked by them before he could get to the hospital. I couldn't believe how cowardice they are. Using the shadows as a disguise and attack whenever they saw a prey. Those kind of people disgust me.

How they first of all wanted to find us in the first place was completely unknown. We never even knew they existed until Keith tried stealing the Millennium Puzzle. When he tried—and failed—we couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

Who knew a whole new evil would threaten us.

Joey's words of seeking mild revenge and for winning back his card momentarily shocked me. I think it was because of how he looked when Tristan and I found him. He was hurt, physically and mentally, just from one loss from these guys. "Are you really looking for him?" I asked. His idea of going after them was unsettling. What if he was hurt even more? "They're ruthless Joey. Please, don't get into trouble."

Joey was touched by my words, but he was set on his decision. "I have to, Sarah," he said. "If I let them go ahead without fighting back, I'm not doing what's right. I can't let them force me to give up my rare card. I need to win it back. You have to understand..."

I rubbed my side in hopes of soothing the tensed muscles, feeling everything inside slowly begin to relax. "If it's what you think is right, then I can't really stop you," I said, remembering how hard headed and determined Joey can be. He wouldn't let anything stop him. "Go for it. Show that cloaked bum what you're really made of."

Joey nodded, glad I was on board.

Yugi nodded. "Just be careful," he said. "Rare Hunters are definitely going to be around in this tournament, searching for rare cards. Be on your guard for anymore. And if you see them, call us."

"You two really aren't kidding about what you said back at the hospital," acknowledged Joey. "You're very serious."

"It's important." I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a robe or smirk anywhere. "Now, aren't you going to go look for that Hunter who took your Red-Eyes?"

Joey was back to his searching and tense gaze. "Right. He's gotta be here somewhere. And when I find him...he'd better be ready..."

I just hope you'll be fine...I wanted to say, but he knew my best wishes were with him. "So, does that mean the unlucky Rare Hunter who's going to be challenged by Joey will be his first duel of the tournament?" I asked Yugi curiously, watching the blonde make his way through the crowd again, leaving us to our thoughts.

The other nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so," he said. "I just hope he'll be okay. These Rare Hunters seem like they'd do anything to get what they want. And what of people who get in their way? If Joey disrupts whatever plan they have by his untimely challenge..."

Neither of us wanted to think about what could happen. It was quite scary to think about. "He'll be fine," I said encouragingly. "We can...watch him duel first before going into our own, if you want."

Yugi was just about to answer my question when my sudden yell in shock pierced through the air. About half the duelists, including Yugi, blinked at me as I turned around to see who attacked me.

"Eric Hall! You bastard! Is that any way to say hi to someone? Start poking them in the sides?"

The orange spiky haired teen merely smirked teasingly. "You're cute when you're mad," he said.

My face burned either from surprise, anger, or embarrassment.

Yugi turned around to see the new attender of the group, who had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and decided to poke my sides in order to get attention. "Eric, what are you doing scaring people?" he asked through slightly narrowed eyes. For a moment there, I thought Yugi switched places with Yami. He looked so much like him just then.

The casually dressed teenager merely smirked again. "Well, if she was facing me, there wouldn't have been a problem. Now would there?" he replied smartly.

I ignored his remark.

"What do you want?" I asked straightforwardly, wanting this guy out of my sight before he does anything like he did back at Duelist Kingdom. And plus, he made my side start aching again. You can might as well call me grumpy in a matter of minutes, all because my side wasn't hurting and when this guys showed up it did start hurting. I wonder if he would have poked me if I told him what had happened... Haha. Yeah right. I'm not telling him. What am I thinking?

With his hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets, Eric said as if he were on business, "I'm just here to let you know that I'm not going to duel you so early into the tournament like I did back at Duelist Kingdom," he said. "You left me with one Star Chip to help me get to the finals!"

"I still think it was one Star Chip too many," I seethed, forgetting about my side for a moment, though my hand was still on it trying to untie the muscles. Now, it just looked like I had my hands on my hips in exasperation.

Eric matched my glare for my comment. "I'm not going to make that mistake again," he said determinedly. "And mostly because, this time, we start out with one locator card. If I duel you first and lose—if—then I'm out of the tournament. I'm going to plan ahead now and make sure there is no room for any mistakes."

"Good luck with that," I told him flatly. Yeah...I was getting the same uneasy vibe I always get whenever I'm around a glaring Yugi and a glaring Kaiba. With their silent challenges simply through their glares, it's like they'd start World War III or something. It's almost crazy. And then with me and Eric...it's like we're waiting for someone to start the first move, that way the other can have a chance to pull the first to move down.

It _is_ almost crazy.

Eric shook his head, the smirk still on his face. "I don't need luck. It has nothing to do with it."

I shrugged. "There's a whole tournament to go through," I said. Oh great...a whole tournament with Eric? This is not good... "You never know."

Eric looked at me, but his expression was softer. "Maybe," he said. Then something flashed, quickly through his deep red-brown eyes. "Well, I have to go put my plan into action. Are we clear here? 'Cause I gotta go."

I looked at him closely. He didn't seem all too different; he was still his cocky self, thinking that he can do anything. All of a sudden...he just see,ed a little bit different to me. More...careful. Maybe it was Yugi standing right next to me that was affecting my way of thinking...

With a sigh, I nodded uneasily. Whatever the reason for his difference was, he's much better now than the Eric I met back at Duelist Kingdom.

"Alright," I said. "We're clear here. I guess this isn't good-bye then. Not forever anyway."

Eric smirked, but at a different angle, it looked like a smile. "You almost sound hopeful," he said.

It was my turn to smirk. "Don't get the wrong idea," I said. "I still despise you with all my being. Well...maybe not that much." _Because that sort of loathing is meant for one person and that one person alone...Bakura..._

He smiled, which looked like I made his day or something. "Cool," he said, beginning to retreat backwards and into the direction he came from. "So, uh, we'll see each other?"

I shrugged. If he wasn't going to duel me now, then it might be later. Oh well...at least I won't have to worry about him popping up so early in the tournament. Though he already nearly gave me a heart attack from poking me senseless... "Looks like it."

With another smirk and a small wave, Eric turned away, walking quietly down the street. He looked oddly calm. Maybe he felt different too.

When he finally disappeared among the crowd of duelists, Yugi let down his guard, and I could distinctly hear him sigh in relief. There was that friend protectiveness thing again...should I get used to it?

"He seemed different," commented Yugi.

"Really? I thought it was just me." I blinked.

The other shook his head. "No...he definitely did seem different. More...mature?"

I blinked curiously at him, though inside I was trying so hard to control my laughter. "Sure...Eric? Mature? I don't know..."

"Let's just say he's somewhat better now than he was before," he suggested, but his eyes hardened immediately. "But that doesn't mean you put your guard down around him, understand, Sarah?"

I hung my head, like I was ashamed of something I was being scolded at from doing. "Yes, sir," I murmured.

"Good. Now, is that side of yours still giving you trouble?"

I blinked and looked down to my hand, which was back to massaging the tension out of my stressed muscles. "Huh... A little bit," I said with a mild sweatdrop. "But it'll be okay. Running with a wound takes skill and, unfortunately, I still need practice."

Yugi smiled kindheartedly. "The Pharaoh was the one to stitch it up for you, right?" he asked.

The question sounded innocent. Coming from Yugi, of course it would be. But for some odd reason—I have no idea why—I blushed as he asked me. Was it out of embarrassment from getting help from the Pharaoh? Distinctly, I remembered his skilled hands of some sort of medical practice thread the needle and string through the torn skin...expertly weaving the whole wound into a straight line which I found the next morning...

"Um...Earth to Sarah? Are you there?"

I blinked curiously at the hand that was waving in front of my face. Yugi looked worried, but me knowing my thoughts, I blushed from sheer embarrassment.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here," I replied, still blushing. Jeez...what the heck was I thinking? I don't even remember anymore. It's so confusing...

Yugi noticed my flushed expression and became even more worried. "Are you coming down with a fever?" he asked. "Maybe you should sit down..."

I quickly forced away the blush but my face still felt oddly warm. "No, no! There's no fever! I, uh...it just got really hot all of a sudden. I'm fine, really."

The other was unsure. He was about to say something else when Joey's voice soddenly burst through the air, startling nearby duelists and breaking the bit of uneasiness between Yugi and me. We turned around to see what had happened.

"You! Put your Duel Disk on and get ready to duel! I want a rematch for my Red-Eyes!"

Yugi and I exchanged quick glances before following after Joey's voice, weaving through duelists until we can see what was happening. Joey had found the Rare Hunter he was looking for.

_That blonde had better be careful... Who knows what else these Rare Hunters are capable of?_

I don't even think Joey should get mixed up with these guys in the first place. They just wanted his Red-Eyes so they dueled him and won it. It was just a chance that he got caught up in it. Yugi and I know from the night I was walking home with Yami that the Rare Hunters were actually targeting us. Our friends shouldn't have to suffer.

"I have already defeated you," said the man Joey was challenging. He was seated at one of the coffee shop tables with a laptop opened in front of him. He leaned back into his seat with an amused smirk on his face, sickly entertained by the blonde's hasty orders and need of a rematch. His short grey hair matched his evil eyes; both dull and expressionless, except for that smirk. _So this was the Rare Hunter who dueled Joey..._ I got the same sense of darkness from him that I received from those other three Hunters we met.

He was also wearing a robe. A deep purple, almost black, robe.

The same kind we've been seeing almost everywhere.

My guards just shot up a hundred times. The cramp in my side disappeared and was forgotten. You can say that from this point on, I was a little more serious than normal. The kind of serious I always am when I'm in a battle of some sort.

All because of these Rare Hunter tampering with the tournament—and with our lives.

Clenching my fists silently by my side, I watched the scene unfold, ready to pounce if I had to when this Rare Hunter decided to play even more dirtier. If he did, and Joey got hurt, he'll be freaking sorry.

I couldn't intervene. Not matter how much I might want to get answers from the Hunter. This was Joey's fight.

Joey didn't look like he was going to give up. He was really determined to win back his Red-Eyes. "Now, we're going to duel again! And this time, _I'm_ going to defeat _you_! So, stand up and let's fight!"

The Rare Hunter rose from his seat, closing his laptop shut in the process. I got the feeling he kept all his progress in there; all the information about who has what rare card. His eyes were as cold as his sneer as he stared Joey down. "I have no reason to duel you again," he said. His voice was tight, like he waited for the last minute to take a breath. "I already acquired your rarest card, so I don't have to duel you a second time."

Suddenly, his greedy little eyes shifted over to Yugi and me. They seemed even more amused now, as if we had something worth his attention and it would be easy to attain whatever it is. We stood our ground, not letting him get to us.

"But...I can duel Yugi," he says. So he knows who we are... That laptop has helped him tonnes. "The King of Games for his Dark Magician. Or, Sarah, who's Sword of Deception will make a fine addition to my Master's collection."

Again with the Master? We've been hearing that nonsense endlessly! Who is this guy? Who in the world could be behind the Rare Hunter group and be willing to do anything to get to the Pharaoh?

Boldly, Joey steps between us and the Rare Hunter. A vein pounded on the side of his head, and with his teeth bared, and fists clenched, he said to the Rare Hunter, "Hey, this fight is between you and me! Leave my friends out of this!"

The Rare Hunter merely brushed him off, gazing predatoriously at us. He wasn't serious, was he? Did he really want to duel us?

_Of course, he wants the rare cards. _I thought lamely, sensing the tension around us mix uncomfortably with the dark aura this man held. _But, is that really what he wants? Does his 'Master' and fellow Hunters all really want rare cards? For what particular reason?_

Suddenly...something decided to nag at my brain. It was an annoying little tug that was reminding me of something...but, I'm not sure what. It felt urgent, and because I was distracted by the Rare Hunter, I only knew it was there and had no time to think on what it could be.

Yugi and I stood our ground, not letting this Rare Hunter get to us.

"You've already lost the fight," he says to Joey, slightly annoyed by his competence. "Now, it's time for me to set a new target. Yugi Muto! I challenge you to a duel!"

Yugi his gaze from the smirking Hunter to an angry Joey, pondering on how to take this dilemma. "No, you're not," seethed Joey, angered and annoyed himself by being ignored from the person he was challenging. "I told you, you're dueling me. And whether you like it or not, I'm going to win back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Before the Rare Hunter could push Joey off again, Yugi spoke. "Fine," he said, surprising Joey and me. "I accept your challenge."

With his determination lingering in the air, and in his eyes, he took a quick moment to change places with Yami. In a flash of golden light, now standing before us, was the Pharaoh glaring determinedly at the Rare Hunter, the normal amethyst eyes we were just looking into were now exotic crimson ones.

The Rare Hunter smirked, I was stunned, and Joey nearly freaked.

"No! Yugi, don't do this," said Joey, conviction still reigning in his voice. "I don't want you risking your Dark Magician for my rematch. Forget it. I can take care of this creep. I'll never forgive myself if he got his hands on your favourite card."

Yami looked to his friend. "Listen, Joey, he challenged me," he said. "I can't back down from it. I promise, I'll beat this Rare Hunter and get back your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Joey looked unsure, but he knew arguing would be useless. With a nod, he said, "Alright, Yugi. But..."

Before he could try convincing his friend out of this anymore, no matter what he might think of, I said, "Joey, let Yugi duel. It's part of his Destiny. And besides, this Rare Hunter isn't willing to duel you anymore. How else will you get your Red-Eyes back?"

Joey considered this only for a moment and knew we were right. His pal was already giving the Rare Hunter a death glare, menacing enough to send a troop of enemy soldiers running. Arguing would be very useless, especially when Yugi was fighting for a friend.

He managed an encouraging smile and nodded. "Right," he said. "Go get him, Yugi. Oh, but before you go, there's something I need to tell you—,"

The Rare Hunter threw his robe aside, preparing himself for the duel. With the robe now off, we noticed the Duel Disk attached to his arm, with a deck already slipped into the dueling deck recognizer. "If you think you can reveal my strategy freely to your friend, you're truly mistaken," he said, directing a daring look to the blonde, who had been interrupted. "Don't reveal the strategy I used to defeat you, or I will rip your Red-Eyes apart!"

Joey's mouth instantly closed. He gritted his teeth from spitting his frustration at being unable to help his friend. The threat was real.

"Don't worry, Joey," reassured Yami. "I'll defeat him and win back your Red-Eyes." His gaze now directed to the Rare Hunter, he said through a glare, "You'll be my first Battle City opponent. When I defeat you, you have to promise to give back Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The Rare Hunter sneered. "_If_ you beat me. I have a knack for never going easy on anyone."

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks. Yugi first slipped his deck into the recognizer before pressing a button. Two holographic projectors flew off the base and landed onto the pavement a couple of metres away from Yugi on either side. The two triangular shapes to display his cards fell into place, and the whole device lit up spectacularly, signalling it ready to be in use.

I marvelled at the sight; the Pharaoh going up against another opponent. It was always amazing to see him duel, though I would never admit it to anyone. He always knew what he was doing and his strategies were intense. Especially when the odds are against him and from out of nowhere he reveals the winning move.

Right now, as he stood straight, setting his eyes determinedly on the Rare Hunter, it was hypnotizing. He was so convicted, everyone thought twice about challenging him.

But some people...underestimate his power. Like the Rare Hunter he's going to duel.

As soon as the Rare Hunter's holographic projectors were also in place and his Duel Disk lit up, the smirk implanted on his face was plastered. He wouldn't take it off. He's too cocky for his own good. Nearby duelists gathered around in excitement to see the King of Games in his first duel of the tournament.

"Let's duel!" said Yami, and the life points were set.

_This is it._ I thought. _When Yami defeats this guy, Joey will get his Red-Eyes Black Dragon back, and hopefully, the Rare Hunter will stick around to answer some questions I'll finally be able to shake out of him._

The two drew their cards, and the duel began.

Joey and I watched.

**LP: Mystery Duelist: 4000/Yugi: 4000**

Hmm...Kaiba's added more life points in his tournament. This should make the duels longer and more intense than how they usually are with just 2000 life points.

"I'll start things off," said Yami, as he drew his first card from his deck. With the Duel Disk on his arm, Yami looked...professional. "I place two cards face down and summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!"

A monster we've never seen before materialized onto the field in a shower of white sparkles. It was a cute little monster made up of green magnets, whose attack power was 1700. It was a good play for the first move.

"What do you think of my newest monster?" taunted the Pharaoh, his determined gaze never faltering.

"I think it's well played," said the Rare Hunter, but we could tell from his controlled voice that is was sarcasm. He drew his card for his turn and said, "I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." He did the play as instructed on the card, and his smirk became even nastier.

I squinted my eyes in his direction, trying to read anything noticeable on his face. Other than the dark aura around him I sensed whenever I was around a Rare Hunter, I could only find one thing. He looked impressed by the cards in his hands, like he drew something he wanted...

"I activate my trap card!" said Yami, nearly startling me from my concentration. The card Yami placed face down stood upright now, showing the illustration and its effects. "Light of Intervention! It requires all monster cards to be played face up! Now you can't hide them."

The Rare Hunter merely smirked, not fazed by his move. "It doesn't matter to me," he said. "Whatever you play can not help you. I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defence mode, and that concludes my turn."

Damn...the Rare Hunter's defence monster has 2000 defence points. Yugi's and Yami's new monster won't stand a chance!

Yami didn't look so worried. As he drew his card, he put his plan into use. "As stated in the rules for the Battle City Tournament, I can sacrifice a weaker monster to bring up a stronger one. In this case, I shall sacrifice Beta in order to summon Berfomet! Its special ability also brings forward Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!"

As the little magnet warrior dispersed in a shower of sparks, two beast-type monsters emerged in its place. Berfomet with 1400 attack points and Gazelle with 1500 attack points. Both looked incredibly strong.

"Now, I activate my other face down card," said Yami, pressing the lighted button beside one of the magic cards he set on his Duel Disk. The second face down card he played now flipped over, revealing a killer strategy. "Polymerization! Which I'll use to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle together to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! A monster with 2100 attack points! It's more than enough to defeat your Stone statue on my next turn."

I clapped. "Way to go, Yugi!" I cheered, smiling widely. Then I blinked, just realizing what he did. "Hey, wait! Why won't he attack on this turn?"

Joey's tense face from watching the duel turned to me. "It says in the rule book that when you fuse two monsters together you have to wait one turn before attacking," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I blinked harshly at him. "Really? Ah~ I need to pay more close attention!"

The blonde merely set his gaze back towards the duel. "I thought you already read everything."

"I did. I must have either missed that chapter or...I zoned out."

"That's not like you."

I shrugged. "I...had a lot on my mind," I said. Then I shook my head. "It's crazy, really. I was thinking about the tournament."

Joey placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, giving me an encouraging smile. "Your story was really far fetched," he said, making me tense up instantly. Did they not believe I was telling the truth? But I relaxed when Joey's smile never faltered. Seeing it made me comfortable. For some odd reason...it made me feel as comfortable as how I would feel...with my brother. "I couldn't believe you could be 5,000 years old! But when you talked about everything, it all made sense. What I mean to say is that you should have a reason to think a lot about this tournament. It seems really important to you. To the _both_ of you."

I smiled, feeling somewhat relieved me missing a rule in the rulebook wasn't such a big deal. I'm pretty sure I only missed that one. "Those are some wise words," I teased, watching him glare at me from my remark. "But they were good. Thanks. That means a lot to me."

His glare disappeared as he playfully ruffled my hair—something I remember my parents doing so many times before. "No worries," he said. "We're right by you, like you are always there for us."

He missed the thoughtful gaze I now casted upon the duel field, watching the Pharaoh duel the Rare Hunter. His words left me hollow, like there's a whole different meaning to them. Something...I couldn't exactly place and figure out...

_What a battle between the mind and heart._ I mused aggravatingly. _My mind has questions about the current circumstances while my heart has questions about what I feel..._

My thoughts were shoved roughly aside by Yami's voice telling the Hunter his turn was over. "I place one card face down onto the field before ending my turn," he said. "Let's see if you can think of something. You can't defend throughout the whole duel."

The Rare Hunter merely smirked mysteriously. His dark essence grew when he drew his next card. "I have a strategy you can't possibly imagine!" he said. "You won't even be given the chance to attack me once I put it into use.

"This turn, I'll play another Graceful Charity." _What the heck?_ I wondered, watching him draw three cards and then discard two. His smirk never left his face. It was beginning to annoy me. _Why would he keep playing Graceful Charity? How many of those cards does he have in his deck? They're cards to help the owner draw more, to give them a chance to draw something they need. _

_Could this Rare Hunter be waiting for something?_

After finishing his move, the Rare Hunter played another monster in defence mode. "I summon Eargon the Moving Fortress. With its defence power of 2200, it can defend me from your creature's attack. Strike me if you dare!"

"You can defend all you want," said Yami as he drew his next card. "but you can't win unless you attack." He looked over his cards, then to the two block and stone monsters the Rare Hunter has on his side of the field. His narrow crimson eyes were focused, yet questioning. We were both wondering the same thing.

Was this guy only defending until he gets the card he needs? What's he waiting for?

Beside me, Joey clenched his fists in frustration. "Yugi, stop the duel!" he said to his friend, who looked up from his hand of cards. "I won't let you risk your Dark Magician for me! This is crazy! _He's_ crazy! His deck has—,"

"Silence!" The Rare Hunter's voice cut through Joey's, leaving him wordless. "If you say any more of my strategy your Red-Eyed Black Dragon will be history!"

"He's right, Joey," said Yami. "You can't tell me his strategy. That's not how the game is supposed to be played."

"What's the point of playing with these Rare Hunters anyway?" asked Joey, scoffing.

"A True Duelist never cares about who he's playing with," said Yami. "I'll defeat him—for you. But I need your support."

Joey still seemed frustrated. He didn't want Yugi to risk something special to him just for Joey's sake. It made him feel...guilty.

"Joey, remember when Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean, and you dove in right after them? You protected my cards then. Now I'll protect yours."

Suddenly...something just clicked. I have no idea if it was the sudden difference in tension levels or the fact that my mind was jumbled up with all those questions I wanted answered. Either way, I realized something.

I glanced up to Yami.

He glanced right back.

"I can't believe it..." I breathed from shock—and it wasn't the good shock.

"Sarah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the ancient Pharaoh.

I gave him a slow nod. "I think I am," I replied.

Joey blinked, momentarily confused on how fast everything just changed. One moment, Yugi was telling him something friends would do for each other, and then the next, he's sharing a silent secret with me. "Mind filling me in here?" he asked with another blink.

"It all makes sense," I said disbelievingly. "The Graceful Charitys, the defence position monsters..."

Yami nodded. "He was waiting for the card he wanted."

"Card_s_."

The Rare Hunter grew impatient with the delay in his hunt. "What are you two talking about?" he asked angrily. "I thought I told Wheeler not to reveal my strategy!"

"Oh, but he never revealed your strategy," I said, directing a conquering smirk in his direction. "Yugi just figured it out on his own."

Joey hung his head. "...I feel left out..."

The determined smirk on Yami's face said it all. He really did figure something out. "Just by his cowardice moves, I've figured out the Rare Hunter's strategy.

"He's playing an Exodia deck."

The Rare Hunter was stunned. His normally evil eyes were filled with such surprise, we could have done a happy dance. "What?" he asked disbelievingly. "But...but how? How could you have figured out my strategy?"

"It's simple really," I said. "You kept drawing cards and defending. That's normally what anyone would do until they draw something they wanted."

Joey whooped, releasing the tension from his eyes that was making him look different than his usual self. While he was looking for the Rare Hunter and challenging him, he had been all serious. It was reassuring to have the old Joey back. The encouraging and caring one.

"Now that he knows without me telling him, Yugi's got nothing to worry about!" said Joey with a smirk. "Knock this Rare Hunter down, Yugi!"

Yami gave Joey a determined nod—but the sudden cackling chilled everyone, making us stop in our tracks.

"So you've figured out my strategy," shrugged the Rare Hunter. He chuckled evilly again. "It doesn't matter. I will still defeat you! No one can beat the unstoppable Exodia!"

Yami smirked.

"I'll be the first."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ah~ Another chapter done. ^^ I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks so much! ^^

Wow...that was some ending. *smirks* Yami Yugi~ Is freaking awesome... O_O You can tell who my favourite is. *anime falls* ^^' But, don't get me wrong, I love all the other characters too. ^^'


	22. To Be True

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't update last week. =.= I had the computer open but then—BAM! ...my little sister jacked it. xDD But don't worry! I am back right now and ready to get this on! Thanks for reading! ^^' Hope you like it. x3

So, Yugi/Yami is dueling their first Rare Hunter of the tournament. By their ingenious skills, the ancient Pharaoh and his Light figured out their opponent's deck; it's an Exodia deck. All he's been doing is defending—but it won't save him from this duel any longer. He's going to have to attack soon, but everyone knows he'll only attack when he has all five Exodia pieces in his hand. The Yugi and Yami will have to figure out how to defeat the ancient beast before it awakens.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 21**

**LP: Rare Hunter: 4000/Yugi: 4000**

The mental tug in the side of my brain grew even more. I don't know why.

_Gosh...what is it trying to tell me?_ I asked myself, beginning to wonder if ignoring it is even going to help. It all started when I was pondering about why the Rare Hunters would be collecting rare cards. As I thought more and more, Yugi's duel with Keith and his mind controller, ideas of how Joey's duel with the Rare Hunter could have gone, and the two who attacked the Pharaoh and me entered my mind, fogging it over so much, I could barely think straight at times.

There was something about them wanting rare cards that has me at an unease.

What was their reason?

As I watched the current duel on, half my mind marvelled at how strategically the Pharaoh always dueled. He hasn't lost his touch in over 5 millennia, and anyone who duels him have the right to be scared. He's a really good duelist. Not to mention a great Pharaoh, right beside his father.

What could make people target him?

These Rare Hunters want something. We won't rest until they've been put a stop to. Then we can freely focus on Bakura. That bastard must be up to something right now...

I gritted my teeth absentmindedly, just because of my thoughts. I despise him. With all my _being_. He's the one who's taken my brother. And even though he was in his control, he's not here right now. So Bakura is working alone.

I don't know whether to be happy there will be no...interference from my mind controlled older brother, or sad because...he wasn't here. It's like I felt both emotions. It was heartbreaking to have family members taken from me, but it's best if he wasn't here...like his crazy thief of a boss.

_Oh—stop thinking about him._ I mentally sighed, thinking that I was thinking way too much. _Rare Hunters...Rare Hunters...why would cloaked people we've never seen before want to duel for rare cards?_

The most logical and humane solution was so they could strengthen their decks.

...but strengthen their decks for what...?

I found my eyes on the Pharaoh's.

They were an intense crimson colour, burning with a fire I've never seen in anyone else. Always—always—he's courageous and brave; never letting anyone batter his collective composure down. His movements are steady and precise, and when he draws a card, the whole world seems to hold its breath.

It's the most beautiful sight.

In its own...ancient way.

Ancient and powerful.

Well...whatever these Rare Hunters have planned...the Pharaoh and I are ready. Now that our bond has begun, our powers will be even stronger. Because it's just like what Yugi taught us; we're stronger with our friends. The closer the Pharaoh and I can get, the closer we'll be to beating Bakura. Once and for all.

_Ah! Get back to the Rare Hunter. Get back to the Rare Hunter...!_

The nagging decided to return.

I felt a vein throbbing on my head in annoyance.

Gosh, I wish I knew what it meant...

"So, you've figured out my strategy is to assemble all five cards of Exodia," cackled the Rare Hunter. He smirked lethally. "That still doesn't mean you can defeat me! Exodia is the most powerful monster in the whole game!"

"Just because it's the most powerful monster," said Yami, his narrow eyes full of as much concentration as there is courage. "that does not mean that he is unstoppable! Every monster has its weakness!"

"That's right! You tell 'em Yugi!" cried Joey, cheering his buddy on. His fists were clenched, holding determination for his friend. "Nobody can beat you! This clown has so many Exodia pieces in his deck, he thinks he's already won! But you'll show him!"

I blinked. "What do you mean by "so many Exodia pieces"?" I asked the blonde curiously. Did he mean the Rare Hunter found copies for the incredible creature? That could raise his odds of winning...couldn't it?

Joey turned to me. "I mean just what I said. This guy says he's got a lot of Exodia pieces in his deck—three sets of the whole thing! He showed me when he won in our duel."

My mouth fell open. How are Yugi and Yami going to defeat three Exodias? If this Rare Hunter wants to draw the head of Exodia, he'll have a much bigger chance of drawing it when he has three sets. His chances of drawing Exodia pieces tripled from the norm!

"That's not cool!" I cried.

Yami drew his card for his turn. With the knowledge of there being an Exodia in the Rare Hunter's deck, he's going to put his focus into overdrive. He has to defeat him before he can get the chance to play his beast, otherwise, it'll be even more difficult to beat.

"I'll play one card face down," he said, doing so. A face down Duel Monster card appeared onto the holographic field, along with all the other cards. "But I'm not finished there! I'll also send Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast to attack your Stone Statue of the Aztecs! Go, and batter his monster to rubble!"

The beast lunged in, with its claws out, and reduced the blue stone monster to gravel. The Rare Hunter's life points didn't go down because the monster was in defensive mode. At least he has only one monster defending him now.

The Rare Hunter smirked, as if losing a monster didn't faze him. "Do you think I care if you destroy one of my monsters?" he said. "Just because I lost one doesn't mean I'm defeated! You still have my ever growing defence to worry about and my strongest monster waiting in the wings!"

Yami glared. "Just make your move."

"Ah, he doesn't have anything to worry about," I said nonchalantly, waving it off. The Rare Hunter looked amused. "Yugi will beat you. There's no way you can draw Exodia in time anyway!"

"We shall see," said the Rare Hunter. "I have three copies of each of the five cards. My chances to draw an Exodia piece using this deck have increased than that of a deck with only one set of the cards."

"It also means that your deck is cluttered," said Yami absolutely. "You have chances of drawing Exodia alright, but not for a specific part of him."

The Rare Hunter's smirk almost faltered—almost. His glare intensified though. "As I said, we shall see," he said, getting ready to draw his next card for this turn.

But he had to stop short. "Reveal trap card!" cried Yami, pressing a button on the circular part of his Duel Disk for his magic and trap cards. The face down card on the field flipped over, revealing an illustration of chains going around a Duel Monsters card. "Time Seal! It forces you to skip your turn. Now you can't draw your next card—and be able to draw anymore Exodia pieces."

The Rare Hunter was mildly annoyed. "You're only prolonging your inevitable defeat," he persisted with his smirk still in place. He was so full of himself! Does he honestly think Exodia, or the threat of Exodia at the moment, is going to faze Yami and Yugi? They aren't going to let anything get to them! Gosh this guy was beginning to annoy me... He hasn't even drawn all five pieces of Exodia yet, so how can he be so damn confident?

"Soon...you'll regret ever playing with a Rare Hunter. But you can't really help it because of current circumstances. Isn't that right, Guardian?"

Upon hearing my alias I stood my ground. I'm guessing whoever the boss of these lunatics are didn't let anyone go about taking rare cards from people without having the knowledge of the Pharaoh and me. Why would he say it aloud, though? Is he trying to be intimidating? Well...it's not going to work.

"What do _you_ know of our current circumstances?" I challenged him with a glare. Maybe I can get some information out of him. It would help a lot if I could. We wouldn't be dealing with Rare Hunters so empty handedly.

His reply was only a smug smirk. "I know enough to tell you that you will fail in your quest," he said. "Your power will fall into our Master's hands and you will be forever powerless!"

His words seemed almost convincing. His overconfidence was nearly getting to my head. It really did seem to me that I'll be...powerless. "How?" I persisted, never dropping my determined gaze, though on the inside, I felt myself tremble. If I was powerless...I'd be no use at all. What will I do for the Pharaoh then? "Tell me! What is it that you and your Master are trying to do?"

His smirk never left. The Rare Hunter knew he would win. Overconfidence should be a crime. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said. "For the moment though, it's Yugi's move. And he'd better make it a good one, because I have a distinct feeling that I am going to draw what I'm looking for next turn!"

Distinct feeling or not, something's up. He's way too confident in this duel. Who is that cocky anyway? It's like he already has this duel figured out and won.

"You won't get very far," I said, holding my chin up high. "Yugi will beat you. And when he does, you'll have questions to answer."

"Your belief will be shattered."

"We'll see about that."

The tension subsided back to how it was while Yami was dueling the Rare Hunter. It was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it was just a few moments ago. I caught Yami's crimson eyes, watching me. My serious mask never fell, and I merely focused back onto the duel. This Rare Hunter was secretive. He wasn't going to tell me anything until Yugi wins.

"My turn then," said the Pharaoh, returning his gaze from me back to his deck. His eyes seemed different that time. It was like for a moment there, when I was demanding answers from the Hunter, he seemed careful; watching me discreetly, as if trying to piece something together. He was probably hoping for some answers to actually piece together. It's too bad we didn't get anything.

He took a while to draw his next card, staring at his deck in thought.

At first, I was confused. But then it all clicked together. If Yami didn't draw something good this turn, then by next turn, if the Rare Hunter really does get a good card like he gloated he would, it's all over. He needs something to stop him.

...something odd tells me that the Rare Hunter is really close to drawing all five pieces of Exodia... I don't know exactly what it could be, and all his confident talk seemed really real.

Could he really be close to putting together Exodia? Not a few minutes ago, he said he had a "distinct feeling" that he would be drawing what he was looking for in his next turn. Most likely it's the fifth piece to Exodia. The way he just talks a big game.

_He's already got four of the five?_ I asked myself incredulously. _The three copies really did give him an advantage! Hopefully his luck would run out soon. _Because as much as having three copies of Exodia useful and nifty, it's just as dangerous. For example, if the Rare Hunter wanted to the draw the head piece in order to complete one set, he might draw another right arm piece instead, because of how much his deck is littered with Exodia pieces.

The odds don't seem fair. But their aren't that bad either.

Yami's pouring a lot of thought into this one draw. Because it's almost 50/50.

"Come on, Yugi, Yami," I murmured encouragingly, though I know they can't hear me at the moment. "You've got this. Just do what you do best."

Their belief cut out for them.

When Yami drew the next card, new determination lining his vivid red eyes, my heart almost leaped out of my chest in excitement. From here on the sidelines, I could see the card perfectly, and it was the best one for the turn.

"I play the magic card, Lightforce Sword!" said Yami, activating the card onto his Duel Disk. A holographic image of the card appeared onto the duel field. Its illustration was a sword piercing through a Duel Monsters card.

_This is just what he needed!_ I cheered. _With this card, the Rare Hunter will be stuck!_

The Rare Hunter eyed the card a little hesitantly, though his smirk was still there. "What does that card do?" he asked, and when Yami smirked, his face almost fell.

"What does it do?" repeated the Pharaoh tauntingly. "This magic card will prevent you from summoning Exodia for three turns."

The Rare Hunter blinked uneasily at the sword beginning to materialize right before his eyes in a shower of white sparks. Its blade shone under the sun. "What are you saying!" he scoffed. "I have three copies! If you destroy one of them, I'll just wait until I draw the other! You're foolish to keep this duel on when you know I have three Exodias!"

"Just because you have three copies of each individual piece of Exodia," I started saying, my eyes narrowed at this Hunter's obnoxious behaviour. "that doesn't mean you will be able to draw the right piece each time."

"Sarah is right," said Yami. "Because you have so many Exodia pieces cluttering your deck it'll be difficult to draw the one you will need. Even if my Lightforce Sword takes out one of them, preventing you to even use that card for three full turns."

The Rare Hunter's eyes widened. "Is that what your card does?"

"Exactly," said Yami prevailingly. "Lightforce Sword will randomly pierce one card in your hand, and take it out of the duel for three turns, as I have mentioned before."

The Hunter's eyes darted to the shining sword still hovering in the air. He bared his teeth, ready for the assault.

"This is it," I said to Joey. "If the sword doesn't slash a piece of Exodia, Yugi might lose the duel."

The blonde nodded. "He's got a good chance though," he said. "Out of the five cards in the Rare Hunter's hand, four of them could be Exodia, judging from how much of a big deal the Rare Hunter was making of it not a turn ago. Yugi's got a 75 percent chance that the sword will hit an Exodia piece."

I blinked at him. He just did math. I opened my mouth to tease, but realized something much better.

"You've come a long way since Duelist Kingdom."

His eyes shone. "Do you really think so?" I nodded. "Awesome. Now I can be at the top of my game with ease! I was wondering if I had improved or not."

It was amazing how Yugi taught Joey everything he could about Duel Monsters. It's made the both of them really close—and really strong, all at the same time.

"Lightforce Sword!" called Yami. "Strike the Hunter's hand!"

With a stream of light, the sword slashed through the air, and right through the Rare Hunter's cards. It struck down a golden hand and pinned it to the floor. The Rare Hunter looked down at his removed from play card with shock. "No!" he cried. "You've pierced the Right Arm of Exodia!"

I cheered and bounced on my feet. "Way to go!" I applauded. "Nice job! You've got another few turns to figure out how to beat this creep!"

Yami gave me a nod. "But I'm not finished yet," he said. "Next, I'll sacrifice Chimera to summon a new creature! Summoned Skull, come forth!" In a shower of dispersed white sparks, Chimera disappeared, only to be replaced by an even stronger creature, the demon skull beast.

"Now my beast," said Yami, raising a hand to point at the last defensive monster the Rare Hunter had on the field. "Attack the Rare Hunter's Moving Fortress with Lightning Strike!"

A powerful surge of electricity bolted through the skull beast before being directed towards the second stone monster. It was blasted to pieces—but again, the Hunter's life points were safe because it was in defence mode.

I scoffed. What a coward. He's only counting on one monster to win the duel for him. Well...in his case three because he has three copies of it.

"Oh yeah! Way to put the Hunter on the endangered species list!" cried Joey ecstatically. "He's toast!"

I blinked, expecting my stomach to growl for dramatic effect. "Toast? Where?" I asked. Joey merely glanced at me carefully, wondering if I was okay or not.

Yami smirked. "Now you have no monsters on the field," he said to the Rare Hunter, who merely held his confident smile and expression. Under the light of the sun, his evil eyes seemed to glimmer different colours. Was that normal...or odd? It certainly seemed odd to me.

"It looks like a whole new game Rare Hunter. Now you're the one in a difficult predicament."

Suddenly, the man cackled. It nearly sent shivers down my spine. Not from being frightened, but from being totally creeped out. "A whole new game?" he asked amusedly, as if it was something impossible. "Hardly, Yugi! Do you really think you can stop me with one card?"

Yami glared. "I do."

The Rare Hunter's smirk went back to being what it was since the duel started. "A professional card hunter like me is prepared for any situation." His cackling returned, like he was ready to conquer the world. He was getting creepier... What is he up to?

He drew his card but referred back to his hand and pulled one out from there, slipping it into the magic card slots. "Take this! Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Oh no!" I watched the shining swords rain down from the sky and lodge themselves around Yami and his half of the duel field. The Pharaoh merely gave them a glance through narrow eyes but returned the gaze back to the Rare Hunter, annoyed by his antics to further delay HIS inevitable defeat.

"What a coward!" cried Joey, clenching his fists.

I bared my teeth as well. "I agree so much right now...it's not even funny," I growled. "This must be how he buys time to draw the Exodia cards. Grr...he disgusts me. I despise people who hide in the shadows and decide to attack when they think it's the right time."

Joey watched me carefully; I sensed his warm honey eyes directed to me. "What's the point of playing with Hunters?" he asked once again, like he did near the beginning of the duel.

I was beginning to think of getting the answer too. Sure, all duels are hard to defeat, but we should have been using this time to find what the Pharaoh and I came for. Not be in the middle of another supposed "evil".

Images of Yugi's first duel with a Rare Hunter came into mind. The one with Keith being "mind controlled" by someone and almost losing the power of the Millennium Puzzle just because "he" wasn't going to get it. It was so crazy...

What was even more crazy was that the nagging returned. Damn it...I thought I had gotten rid of it.

I shook my head at the blonde, just as troubled by this situation. "I wish I knew," I said. "But ever since that time someone stole the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi, these guys haven't left us alone. They want something from us. All we have to do is fight back."

Suddenly, the nagging grew harsher, until it felt like my brain was being clawed at by some creature. My hands clutched my head and I grimaced. Joey caught my arm, thinking I was going to fall over.

"Sarah!" he called anxiously, seeing me in a daze. "What happened? Are you all right?"

I missed the Pharaoh looking over in my direction upon hearing my name. The pain in my head was throbbing now, but my hand never left the side of my head. It was like they were keeping my head together from splitting.

"I-I don't know," I managed to form into a sentence through the sudden jolt of pain. It felt exactly the same as it did back when I was trying to remember the other half of me becoming the Dueling Legend. It hurt like hell because I was trying to pressure my brain into forgetting the amnesia and try and remember about the time before it.

"But...it's something important I'm not thinking of. I know it is."

The Rare Hunter smirked. "The Guardian is supposed to know everything, so she can help the Pharaoh," he said, as if reciting something a professor has told a student. "How is it that you will have questions to seek answers for?"

Yami's eyes became even more narrower. "Everyone has questions they want answered," he said. "It is what makes us all human."

The Hunter scoffed, watching me try to regain balance and holding onto Joey's arm. "Fools," he growled. "Humans have mortal lives. You are one today, but after our Master acquires what he desires, then you'd wish you'd be dead even faster!"

I brought my hand to my mouth in shock. "What—he's going to try and kill us?" I yelled, momentarily forgetting about the pain shooting up and down my head, trying to get me to remember something. For some odd reason, it keeps showing me images of Yugi's first duel with a Rare Hunter.

The Rare Hunter threw back his head and laughed. He was insane! "Kill you?" he practically shouted hysterically. "Why, he's only trying to get something back. Something that he deserved but was never given."

"Oh really? Is it because of his bad occupation?" spat Joey. "You know, sending Rare Hunters out to snag rare cards? Maybe that's why he didn't get what he wanted!"

The Rare Hunter shook his head. He was amused by the torture—and what it was doing to us. Instantly, I knew there was a chance that he might not tell us anything useful, even if I had strangled him. "You really are foolish," he said. "When this duel is done, and I have won, you will know just how powerful he is!"

"You will have to get past me," said the Pharaoh. "After three turns, your Swords of Revealing Light will wear out, and then I will show you no mercy."

"Don't let him win!"

Yami's glare disappeared and he turned around to meet my gaze. I have no idea where that came from. It was the light tug in my mind. It's trying to tell me something, but I don't know what! I wish I did, because it was getting really confusing.

I stared back into his eyes. "Whatever happens..." I said, trying to gather as much of my thoughts together as I could. Those same images flew past my eyes every time I blinked. They were connected with the tugging, I know it. "Whatever happens...don't let him beat you. There's...more at stake than we know."

Yami blinked at me slowly, thoughtfully. "More at stake than we realize?" he asked me. "What makes you say this?"

I shook my head, confusion lining my scarlet eyes. "I'm really sorry, but I have no idea," I said. "There's just this...voice or something in my head telling me there's more to this duel...and all the other duels to come...than we actually know of."

Yami's eyes searched mine, until he pulled back and nodded. "Alright," he said. "Don't worry, Sarah, I'll defeat this Rare Hunter. He can just try and summon Exodia, but he won't get far."

_You can win._ I thought. _I've always had Faith for you. Now, you have the Faith of all our newest friends too. So you can't lose._

There's something...something about these Rare Hunters and their quest for rare cards, and what their Master is trying to gain by dueling Yugi and Yami...

...that seems oddly familiar to me.

Yami turned back to the duel, after having one more glance at me. Then his eyes focused on the Rare Hunter, with his hand on his deck. "It's my move. I'll only draw for this turn," he said, doing just that and adding the new card to his hand. "Then end my turn."

The Rare Hunter smirked. "Thanks to my Swords, that's all you _can_ do," he gloated, drawing his next card. "You are reduced to watching your own duel. Unable to attack. Unable to even move! I should just end your misery."

"No!" I gasped. Did he find a way to summon Exodia? If he did, it's all over! And the Pharaoh just started with this tournament!

"Why wait for your magic card to expire when I can draw another Right Arm from my deck?"

"Of course," said Joey. "He's got the three copies."

"In the midst of my head ache I have forgotten," I sighed. "For shame."

The Rare Hunter smirked. "Exodia cards are so rare that most duelists don't even own a single piece. But I have three copies of each, which means there are two more Right Arms waiting in my deck."

Yami's collective expression now held a smirk. It was confident. The Rare Hunter was taken aback.

"Hey! What's so funny!" he demanded, unable to find the humour in what we've been trying to drill into his head.

"It's like what we've said before, but you must be too dense to comprehend it," commented Yami smartly. The Rare Hunter glared. "Your deck's loaded down with so many Exodia body parts, the odds of drawing the Right Arm are slim to none."

"We'll find out, won't we?" said the Rare Hunter, determined his strategy would work.

"Your mistake is that you're relying on one monster, but a good dueling deck requires the right balance of cards. And you're still a prisoner of my Lightforce Sword." The Pharaoh held up three fingers, emphasizing on his point. "Which means I have three turns to defeat you!"

The Rare Hunter didn't seem all too fazed by his threat. "Hmm, wishful thinking, Yugi," he said. "Now, it's my draw."

When he drew his next card, he seemed mildly annoyed, but his expression had quickly changed. Did he draw a random piece of Exodia? From the look on his face, it looked like he already had that card. Hey, we tried to tell him. But he's such an arrogant jerk it's not going through his head.

"Come on, Yugi!" cheered Joey encouragingly. "You still have two more turns to figure out a way to beat this card swiping freak! You can do it!"

With a nod, Yami drew his next card and looked over his hand. "I place one card face down," he said, slipping the chosen card into one of the magic/ trap card slots. Then he held up another card. "And, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior. In attack mode!"

Another magnet creature materialized onto the field. This one was a darker green than Beta and a little bit taller too. With 1400 attack points, it matched the Celtic Guardian for strength.

"You forget about about my Swords of Revealing Light?" smirked the Rare Hunter. "You can't attack."

_Does it look like Yami's going to attack?_ I wanted to say, but I held my talk at bay.

Yami smirked his own classic smirk, startling the Hunter. "I can't," he agreed. "...yet.

"But once I destroy your swords, my monsters will be let loose!"

"What?" I blinked in confusion. "Can Yugi really destroy the swords?"

Joey shrugged. "He might," he said, just as curious. "This is Yugi here we're talking about. He has a strategy for practically anything! And he can find loopholes to others people's strategies with little problem."

Hm...Joey's right. What could the Pharaoh have planned now?

"You won't," glared the Rare Hunter. Obviously, he doesn't think they can be destroyed. But I suppose Yami will have to teach him the hard way...

"And remember, your deck has a tragic flaw," said the Pharaoh. "It's cluttered with so many Exodia pieces that you've squeezed out room for other cards needed to protect your life points. You need more magic and trap cards to destroy my monsters, but all you have in your hand are Exodia cards."

With his smirk replaced by slight fear, the Rare Hunter looked down at the cards in his hand. Did he really have only Exodia pieces? That's so sad!

"And take a look in front of you, Rare Hunter," continued Yami, directing everyone's gazes to the half empty duel field. "I've already destroyed the only two monsters you've summoned, leaving you without a single monster to guard against a direct attack!"

"Oh right!" I exclaimed. "In Kaiba's rulebook, it says direct attacks are allowed! This should be fun..."

"The only thing stopping my monsters is your swords card; a weak and temporary shield. Once my monsters are free, I'll begin attacking your life points."

The Rare Hunter gritted his teeth, angered by how well Yami had put together everything, but his arrogance still pushed him forward. "Impossible," he said. "You'll never break free from my trap before I summon Exodia and obliterate you _and_ your monsters! It's over, Yugi!"

"Oh, give me a break!" I cried. "You're in the worst position! With no monsters to protect you, you're practically asking to get hit so freely! Show no mercy for this Hunter, Yugi! He has to be stopped!"

"Yugi, take him down!" cried Joey after me.

"There's no way you'll summon Exodia in time," said Yami determinedly.

The Rare Hunter glared. "You are in no position to be making threats of any sort," he growled. "Your monsters are still trapped in my Swords of Revealing Light. And it's my turn!"

When the Rare Hunter drew his next card, his face was expressionless. "I bet it's a duplicate Exodia card," said Yami.

"It makes no difference to me," said the Hunter. "Your Lightforce Sword will soon disappear, allowing me to access all five pieces of Exodia for an automatic win!"

Yami smirked, his crimson eyes shining in determination. "But, not soon enough."

The Rare Hunter looked down at his hand, searching anxiously for a card to play. I suppose he's finally realized how right Yami is. Now he's going to try and figure out a way to defend his life points, just in case Yami really does find a way to destroy the glowing swords, locking his monsters in place.

The Rare Hunter reached for a card and quickly played it. "I summon Exodia's Head in defence mode! Now, you can't strike my life points!" The golden head of Exodia appeared onto the field in front of the Hunter. It had 1000 attack and defence points. But...why would he play that card when he needs it in order to summon Exodia?

Oh my gods...he probably had a duplicate of the card in his hand! He's using this card as a monster card so Yami won't be able to get to his life points! Damn it. And I really did think Yami had a plan to bring him down.

But...the Pharaoh's confident face never fell. His plan hasn't been thwarted.

Instead...his smirk just intensified.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do, Rare Hunter." he said, making my jaw drop. "Now, it's time for me to destroy Exodia."

"What?" exclaimed the Hunter, his cool smirk fall off his face for good now.

"You activated my trap card!" said Yami. "A costly mistake!" With a flick of wrist, he pressed the button on his Duel Disk to activate the trap card. The face down card he had placed earlier now flipped over on the duel field, showing three cards with a chain going through them.

"Chain Destruction!"

Before anyone could comprehend what was about to happen, a golden chain shot out from the card, piercing the Exodia Head the Rare Hunter had played in defensive mode, before racing straight into his deck.

"It struck my deck!" cried the Hunter astonished, watching the chain disappear into his Duel Disk. Everyone watched in awe.

"While it can't destroy your Exodia head on the field, it can destroy the ones in your hand and your deck!"

The Rare Hunter yelled in outrage. "Oh no!" he bellowed. "My Exodia heads!"

"Are now gone!" said Yami.

Smoke billowed from the Hunter's cards, the one in his hand and deck. The Chain Destruction card destroyed the Exodia Heads the Rare Hunter had that haven't been played. It was amazing! Now he can't draw all the pieces of Exodia!

"All of your Exodia Heads have been eliminated from your hand and your deck," said Yami. "And with no heads left to play, you can no longer draw all five pieces into your hand to summon Exodia."

The Rare Hunter's eyes widened as the ever confident Pharaoh struck him down with his smirk. He stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Yami has found a way to stop the unstoppable Exodia! The legendary monster, who is considered the highest of all Duel Monsters, has just been destroyed! And by a man who thought he could win if he had _three_ copies of the beast in his deck! Even with three he's lost the duel!

Joey and I were just about to cheer our heads off, when Yami's voice rang through the air once again. "And I'm not through, Rare Hunter," he said, his smirk dominating. "I also found a way around your Swords of Revealing Light."

What—there's more? Of course! Yami hasn't officially won yet! He's defeated the Rare Hunter's only offensive monster, but his life points are still intact.

"Activate Dust Tornado!" he shouted, raising his hand over the card to summon it face up. Feathers and wind mixed together, forming this gigantic tornado about the size of a mini skyscraper. It blew and blew, creating huge gusts of wind, blowing our clothes around and whipping our hair in every direction. Bystanders looked on at the duel with excitement and awe. Joey and I couldn't get our jaws off the ground.

"This trap destroys one magic card," explained Yami. "You can guess which one I will target. Your Swords of Revealing Light! It will shatter them to bits!"

The tornado ravaged through the bright white swords, blasting them into tiny little pieces. Yami's monsters stirred. "Now my monsters can attack," he said. But then he played one more card, sealing the Hunter's Fate. "Next, I play, Monster Reborn! Revive Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

In a flash of bright gold, the beast monster he used to sacrifice became again, growling fiercely at the Hunter.

"Chimera, destroy the last Head of Exodia!"

The beast lunged into attack, and with its claws outstretched, it tore through the golden head of the Hunter's last defensive monster, leaving totally defenceless. The Rare Hunter yelled out in horror, finally realizing his defeat.

"Now he's wide open for his attack!" I cried ecstatically, trying my hardest not to start jumping up and down like a lunatic.

Joey punched the air with excitement. "Blast him, Yugi!" he cried.

"Right! Summoned Skull, raise Alpha's attack power by 200 points, thanks to your electrical attack! Now, my monsters, attack the Rare Hunter! And end this duel!"

With his defeated yell drowned by the attack of both incredibly strong monsters, the Rare Hunter was struck down with Alpha's sword and Summoned Skull's Lightning Strike. With a beautiful double attack, both monsters sent the Hunter's life points to zero, ending the duel, and sending him flying to the ground from the impact. He fell back, unmoving.

**LP: Rare Hunter: 0000/Yugi: 4000**

"Alright, Yugi!" Joey and I cried together. "You won!" The crowds around us began to cheer as well.

The holograms disappeared and the projectors flew right back into Yami's Duel Disk. Joey and I quickly followed after him as he made his way over to the fallen Hunter. He picked up his deck and began to look through it.

"Yugi! That was a good duel!" cheered Joey with a grin. "You beat the strongest monster in the whole game!"

I lightly touched the Pharaoh's arm, making him switch his gaze from Joey to me. "Congratulations on your first Battle City win," I said with a smile. "That Rare Hunter had no chance, and that will teach him something about rare cards."

Yami smiled at the both of us. "Thanks Joey, Sarah," he said. Then he continued looking through the Rare Hunter's deck until he found what he was looking for; a shining black dragon with piercing red eyes.

"I'm taking Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and your locator card," Yami told the Rare Hunter, who still hadn't moved yet. Either from the shock of being beat, or he just hit his whacked up head too hard. "You won't need to find the finals now."

I glared down at the broken form and nudged his ribs with the toe of my shoe, not too lightly either. "Next time, bite something you can actually swallow," I glowered. "You Rare Hunters are making me sick. Dueling for rare cards just so you could acquire more of them... Bah."

Joey eyed at me curiously. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked me, concerned.

I held my head, remembering the time I almost collapsed during the duel. "Yeah...I think so," I replied. "Maybe it was just the wind catching me off guard. That was so confusing..."

Yami glanced from me then back to the deck in his hand. His crimson eyes narrowed as he kept shuffling through the cards, mostly from a little confusion himself. Joey and I noticed this as he kept searching through the deck for nothing more we know of.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Something's rubbing off on my fingers," he answered with a small glare directed to the Hunter's cards. Exodia's pieces were almost everywhere, not to mention really good defensive monsters and many Swords of Revealing Light cards.

Curiously, I took two of the cards into my own hands. Instantly, I felt them slip in my grasp. "Hey, you're right," I said, showing Joey as well. "There's something on these cards. It's like a thin film of something like...a liquid or something."

Realization struck Yami's eyes. "All these cards are marked!" he said angrily.

I gasped. "What a coward!" I cried, wanting to kick the Rare Hunter again, only this time so as not to leave him breathing. "Does he have to cheat too, to get his way? What else is next? Cameras?" This guy was setting a bad example for the Rare Hunters.

"As if using invisible ink to help see your next card before you draw them isn't bad enough?" asked Joey pointedly. "What a jerk. He was a cheat!"

In one swift movement, Yami ripped up the cards. None were left to survive. "Not anymore!" he said, throwing the tiny pieces into the air. They fluttered slowly back to the ground, around our feet and the fallen Hunter.

"Good riddance," I said as well, tearing the two cards I had in my hand too. "These poor cards have been tainted. There was nothing we could have done to save them." Joey and Yami agreed.

It was then we heard a small voice. A small and defeated voice. "I...I lost..." it said and we found our eyes looking down to the Rare Hunter who was just waking up from his nap. Darn...I wish he would stay down.

I stepped over him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, jerking him off the ground to meet my face. "Now, answer me this," I said surprisingly calmly, but glad that h was awake to answer for me. "Who is your "Master"? Huh? Who do you work for? I told you you would have questions to answer from me."

"...I failed..." he murmured, beginning to regain conciousness. What was he talking about? Was he referring to the duel he just lost?

Joey and Yami stared down at the Rare Hunter with just as much confusion as me. What was this guy muttering on about? He sounded crazy!

"Forgive me, Master," he said and I almost lost my grip on his shirt. How is he talking to his "Master"? Was the leader of the Rare Hunters nearby? "I tried my best!"

Suddenly, he began to get up on his own. My grip faltered dramatically and I stepped away, back to beside Yami. The Rare Hunter looked almost doll-like; his movements were swaying and choppy. He stood onto his two legs with slowly, and then he grabbed for his head, yelling to the sky for mercy. My heart jolted in shock.

"No!" he shouted, still clutching his head. Hey...I've seen this before... But where...? "Please, don't be angry!"

Our eyes widened at the freakshow. His face was full of horror and...fright? The once cocky Hunter Yami was dueling just a moment ago was now _scared_? He's supposedly talking to his Master at the moment. Is he really that terrified of his power?

"Please, Master," he pleaded to the sky. His hands never left his head, as if it was splitting in half—just like mine was a moment ago. "...don't...please...spare me!"

"Yugi," called Joey, creeped out by the Hunter's continuous cries for mercy to no one in particular—except for his Master actually. But who knows where he is now?" "This whacko's lost his mind!"

Yami's narrow eyes stared at the Rare Hunter, trying to piece together the strange event just as I was. "I've seen this before," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah...it does seem familiar, doesn't it?" I said, turning to look at him for a moment. "I recognize his plead and composure from somewhere else...but it's not coming to me..."

I noticed Yami's eyes widen, and felt the blood drain from my face. I didn't feel like looking to see what had confounded the Pharaoh. "Sarah, he has the Millennium Symbol glowing on his forehead!"

Turning my head around to see, I was met with a horrified Hunter holding his head and yelling for mercy while a bright yellow symbol glowed on his face. It _was_ the Millennium Symbol. "You're right!" I exclaimed. "We have definitely seen this before!"

Flashes of Yugi's duel with Keith ran past my eyes again.

Of course...

It took me this long to figure it out.

I just couldn't think of it to be true...

Suddenly, the Rare Hunter's arms fell down to his sides, almost automatically. The golden Eye of Anubis, known widely as the Millennium Symbol, was glowing brightly on his forehead. My heart almost stopped from the realization and surprise of the Hunter's cries quieting.

"We meet again, Pharaoh," said the Rare Hunter. But it wasn't him. We knew it wasn't him. Two seconds ago the Hunter was crying to the heavens for help when all of a sudden he says this.

This was definitely not the Hunter.

This was someone completely different.

The Rare Hunter's body glowed a glaringly golden colour, almost blinding us. The light died down, and what stood before us was a complete stranger. At least when Yami was dueling the Rare Hunter, we knew who he was. Now, this new...person...was completely different. He was no longer in hysetria, but as calm as a cucumber. Sure his face looked dark...and his eyes an unusual blank colour...but he was no more than a stranger to us, right?

_No..._I thought carefully. _He's an enemy. Our newest one. He's wanted what he couldn't get—now I understand the Rare Hunter's words..._

""_Why, he's only trying to get something back. Something that he deserved but was never given.""_

_That was what he said. The leader of the Rare Hunters wants something that he thinks he deserves. _

_It couldn't be..._

"Remember me, Pharaoh?" asked the lifeless doll of the Rare Hunter's body. It seemed that way, mostly because of the emptiness in his eyes and the way his body is just slumped over like a rag doll.

My Locket glowed under my skin.

It was sensing the same kind of presence it sensed during Yugi's first duel concerning these Rare Hunters.

The Pharaoh and I stood our ground.

The situation reminded me so much of Keith's mind controller. Could this be the same person? The Hunter seems controlled enough. I mean...he's not boasting about Exodia anymore...and he looks almost half dead. His eyes were colourless, and abnormal shade of it too. And the Millennium Symbol glowing on his forehead did not make matters any better.

...yep. This guy is definitely under control.

The lifeless body showed no emotion. Instead, it just stood there hunched over, as if it was unable to hold itself up. "Actually, perhaps you don't," he remarked. "You were trapped in the Puzzle when I dueled little Yugi."

"Ah, so he _is_ the same person!" I exclaimed. The nagging finally disappeared and my head began to clear up. All the pain of trying to remember materialized into thin air, and I was left with realization. "Back in that warehouse, when all of this weirdness started, Yugi had to duel someone—Bandit Keith I might add—to save his Millennium Puzzle from someone else's hands. The mind controller controlling Keith's mind was after the Puzzle for reasons unknown.

"Now...I know why the duel looked familiar to me. And, I know what you seek! You are behind everything, aren't you!"

The Hunter's lifeless body turned in my direction, though his eyes showed nothing more than white emotionless orbs. "Did you honestly believe I would leave the Millennium Puzzle behind after only one try, Guardian?" he seethed.

I gritted my teeth in anger. He almost lost a piece of the Puzzle that day. If Ryou hadn't come by to help, then...I don't know what would've happened.

"Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, though he was the weakest duelist in my crew," the mind controller carried on, telling the Pharaoh. "Keith was only a test to see how strong your host was. Then came that night I sent my other two Hunters to take care of the Guardian. Obviously, they didn't do a very good job."

I glared at him. I could sense the familiar dark powers of another presence nearby, they same one I felt during Keith's duel with Yugi. Back then, I felt both his presence and Keith's. Now I only sense the mind controller's. What happened to the Rare Hunter?

"I'm not going anywhere," I said determinedly, stepping forward to place myself in front of the Pharaoh. I glared at him again, feeling myself fill with courage. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Even if one of them almost cut you in half?" replied the mind controller snidely. What an exaggeration... But when I _did_ receive the slash, it actually did fell like I was being cut in half...

"I still have their kunai," I said. "Tell them to come back and try again. I'll teach them how to dance—"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, making my blood stop its boiling. I looked over it to find Yami's hard gaze telling me to stop. Making threats this early in this game won't be very smart. Who knows how powerful this guy really is?

Shooting the empty man one last glare, I fell back beside the Pharaoh, looking down to a spot on the ground. But I made sure I was tense, so I could move fast enough to react if this poser tried anything.

"My other minions would prove much more formidable," he said, only acknowledging my words, but not dwelling on them for too long. He thought of my threats as nothing, and only thought he was the superior one. "And...I've decided to give those other two another chance, since they were some of my strongest Hunters. You might just run into them again."

"...great..." I muttered. Was I in the mood to get slashed again? No, not really. But, if I don't fight back, they'll get whatever they want from Yami without a stand. I can't let that happen.

Will I have to say hello to more slashes though?

Joey leaned into Yami's ear. "Yug'..." I heard him say. "What is with this freak show? Is someone really controlling his mind?"

Yami concentrated on the glaring war he was having with the controller, though the lifeless body of the once Hunter still wore no mask. "It's the person behind the Rare Hunters," I said. "The man controlling the Hunter is using some sort of magic to control his mind. It's just like with Keith and Yugi's duel, the one we told you guys about yesterday morning. Remember?"

Recalling, Joey nodded, eyes full of understanding. "So, this is the guy who's Hunter took my Red-Eyes?" I gave him a nod. With his fists clenched, he said, "Well, this guy better be careful now. I'm not taking something like that lightly."

_Nobody is._ I thought. _This man wants something; something important. He tried to get rid of me that one time when it was only me and Yami out in the night alone, all so he could get whatever he wanted from him. Once I was out of the way, he could strike the Pharaoh."_

I wasn't going to let that happen now.

Not only am I going to be on my guard times two, but I'm also going to have to keep a first aid kit with me everywhere I go. If those two come back, and neither of us want to back down, we might as well be starting World War III.

I'll have to sharpen _Asima_ some more...

"Pharaoh," said the mind controller through his slave. "I've waited for you for years. Finally, after all this time, I will destroy you!"

Our eyes widened. "You'll have to get through me first," I said challengingly. "And trust me, that's not easy."

If the Rare Hunter could smirk, he would be smirking right now, judging from the mind controller's words. "For you, of course, you'd think it wasn't easy," he said scornfully. "But I have tricks up my sleeve you couldn't have imagined. I'll get rid of you once and for all and then I'll have all the time in the world to plan out my future with power!"

What is with this guy? Is he really going after the power I'm thinking about? Judging from the Millennium Puzzle being on the line during Yugi's first duel with these creeps, I'd say that it was true.

That kind of power does not belong in the wrong hands. One Millennium Item could cause damage. If this guy found out about the other six Items, he'll probably go after them too, to acquire unlimited—but very dark—strength. Who knows what'll happen then?

"I will have to admit, though, that I won't allow my other Rare Hunters to fail me like this one did," said the mind controller distastefully. "I have little time for this kind of foolishness, so I have taken over his body and trapped his mind in the Shadow Realm! I am in control!"

Wait—did he just say Shadow Realm? Only Millennium Items can send souls there. ...Does that mean that he has one?

So that's why I couldn't sense the Rare Hunter's soul... He's been sent to the Shadow Realm!

As if to show off his great power of mind control, the body of the Rare Hunter began to twirl around—in a sickly manner. His arms and legs almost bent in inhuman ways, making me so close to looking away. What a horrible soul... Torturing bodies as if they were puppets... And only to display to everyone how disgusting their mind can get...

Joey stepped back from the horrible show. "Nyah! This guys is creepin' me out!"

I can relate. I feel my breakfast returning to my throat...

The Pharaoh held his ground, though it didn't faze him, it did show him how shallow the mind controller's heart is. The Rare Hunter was one of his own. And he could freely give up his soul to the Dark Realm, just like that? What terror.

"How do you control him?" demanded the Pharaoh.

The Rare Hunter's body was back to being still and hunched over, his emotionless eyes never moving, nor his body ever twisting again. He was back to being a mindless puppet, controlled by a malicious man. "Each of the Millennium Items contains its own unique power," he answered with neither a confident smile or frown. Those two straight lines called lips were only moving up and down from their straight line to produce words in the Hunter's voice. What a coward to be hiding behind his crew...

"So, mind control is a simple task with my Millennium Rod!"

I glared lethally now. "I thought so," I said, now feeling m y Locket glow against my skin. "I thought I sensed a Millennium Item from you. Mind control is dangerous."

"No good can come from that power," agreed Yami, his narrow crimson eyes set onto the Hunter.

"I'm getting the feeling that this tournament will hold more than answers for us, Yami," I said, turning to him. "I think this guy will use the tournament against everyone—all so he can get what he wants from you."

The Millennium Symbol on the Hunter's forehead glowed ever more brightly. "And I will obtain what I deserve. In order to make things more interesting, allow me to introduce myself," said the mind controller. "Remember my name.

"Marik."

"Marik," spoke Yami, taking a step forward. His name was sharp and fast, but it also sounded Egyptian. I couldn't imagine a man with that exact name controlling people's minds and trying to indulge themselves in the power they so very badly crave for.

_He just told us his name._ I thought. _Not from stupid actions, but as a threat._

Marik...eh?

So he's the one behind all the Rare Hunters...

"What is it that you want from me, Marik?" questioned the Pharaoh strongly.

"I want what belongs to me," continued Marik. Hah. Now we can name the coward, who thinks he's so strong he doesn't need to show his face until the time is right. "And I'll take it using the strength of the Egyptian God cards!"

My eyes widened and I felt my heart nearly skip a beat. I had not been expecting him to say something like this. "Egyptian—what?" Yami and I asked in unison.

"Millennia ago, a trio of powerful behemoths rampaged throughout Ancient Egypt. These Egyptian God monsters spread destruction throughout the world! Until the Pharaoh sealed them away for eternity. But when Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he resurrected these mighty beasts as cards. With these Egyptian Gods, I can destroy you and claim the power I deserve!"

What in the world? Pegasus has recreated the Egyptian Gods as cards? Did he not understand how powerful they were? Cards can never truly match the Gods' powers! He could have been killed making them!

And now they're loose cards? Who knows who has them? If the wrong person gets a hold of even one of these cards...they could destroy something for good.

With all three cards in one's possession, who knows what catastrophic doom will be set!

"You'll never claim the Millennium Puzzle!" pronounced the Pharaoh.

"Just try and you'll be sorry!" I challenged as well. "That power will never belong to you!"

"You misunderstand. I want more than the power of the Puzzle," Marik replied, confusing me the slightest bit. If he doesn't the Millennium Puzzle...then what does he want? What was he trying to pull during that first duel?

...he couldn't want the power I'm thinking of...can he?

"I want the Pharaoh's power," said Marik wickedly. My breath hitched. I was right. Oh no... "The boundless energy of the ancient ruler himself! With it, no one will stand in my way! I'll use the almighty magic I gain to conquer and lead the world!"

"Just try it!" I challenged, taking a step forward and showing my clenched fist to the Hunter's face. Though the Rare Hunter can't see it, I know Marik can. When someone can control someone's mind, they can control their body as well. Whatever they see and whatever they hear, they can witness too. "I swear to you, Marik!" His name sounded weird to me. Like I had to get used to it. "You won't get far; especially with me Guarding the Pharaoh! You go near him...and you might just lose a limb..."

The Rare Hunter chuckled, but still held no emotion. His puppet face stood still. " I will be unstoppable," he said maliciously. " There's no way you can stop me without having the knowledge of anything I do. All you know for sure is that I'm after the Pharaoh's power, and that I have Rare Hunters out to weaken your defences so that I can finally knock them down for eternity and gain the power I deserve!

"The end is near for you, Pharaoh. It's my world now!"

Yami glared and bared his teeth. "Not yet, Marik," he said.

"Then your Destiny is easier said than done, you fool."

"The only fool here is you!" I spat. "You've got a lot of talk, Marik. How about you come out here and show us just how bad you are? Instead of hiding behind your lackeys like a coward."

"In due time, Guardian," he sneered, yet again, there wasn't any facial expression on his puppet to go with it. "In due time. So enjoy the game while you still can, because your reign is coming to an end, Pharaoh!"

And just as fast as the body was put under his control, Marik dropped it. His spell broke and I could no longer feel the dark presence of his Millennium Rod in work. The Rare Hunter's body fell to the ground with a thump.

All was silent.

Fast heartbeats reigned at the witnessing situation.

With a careful nudge, I stabbed the toe of shoe into his ribs again, just to make sure he was really gone. "Damn..." I muttered, shaking my head at his empty shell. "What a horrible Fate. This Marik guy isn't kidding. He's playing for keeps."

Yami nodded, casting a just as distasteful glance over the fallen man. "We definitely have another evil to contend with," he said, turning to face me. "Next to Bakura, it's Marik."

"Unfortunately," I sighed. "I suppose we have no choice. We have to be careful."

He nodded, carefully gazing at my face.

Joey shook his head, confounded at what just happened. "Man, that was weird," he commented with slightly confused dark honey eyes. "I knew that guy was a big creep, but who knew he was just a front for an even bigger creep?"

I shrugged for him. "Who knew, right?" I said. "Well...at least we know now that it wasn't just all a dream.

"It's a realistic nightmare."

"You said it," agreed Joey.

With the newly acquired card in his hand, from before all the madness had just occurred, Yami held it up to Joey between his fingers. "Here you go, Joey," he said. "Take your Red-Eyes back."

Joey looked at the card...but he didn't take it. Instead, there was this unreadable look on his face. What I could tell from it was that he felt saddened. But why? Yami won the card back for him. Wasn't that what he was trying to do himself?

"Nah, Yug'," he said, looking away to the left. "You hold on to it. It isn't mine to take, pal."

Yami and I exchanged glances. We were just as confused as the other.

"But, Joey," I said, trying to talk some sense into him. "Yami won back the card for you."

"I know he did," he said. A small but sad smile graced his lips. "Thanks, man, but...I can't take it."

"But, why?"

Joey looked away for a moment, trying to gather his words, and come over the fact that he doesn't want his Red-Eyes; the card he's bonded so well with since his first tournament. "You won it, fair and square," he said, turning back to face Yami. "The duel was yours and you won. It wasn't mine, so I couldn't have won it."

Then he puts his hands into his pockets and focuses on the sky above, a thoughtful gaze lining his eyes. "You know, Yug', these Rare Hunters have been filling their decks up with rare cards for who knows how long. Their decks are going to be totally suited up, so I know they're going to be tough to beat."

"What are you saying, Joey?" asked the Pharaoh, not quite following.

"All I'm saying is that you're going to need all the strong monsters you can get," he said. "Back in Duelist Kingdom, you taught me rules, killer strategies, and everything someone like me needs to know to make it to the top.

"It was you who helped me back then. Now, it's my turn to help you.

"Even without Red-Eyes, I still have the rare card requirement down," At this, Joey pulled out a card from his pocket and showed it to us. It was a red clock wearing a cape and round face, and carrying a staff.

"The Time Wizard," I read. "Hey...that's the card Yugi gave you, isn't it?"

Joey brought the card back up to look at it. He smiled at the memory. "That's right," he said. "Like I said; he's helped me out so many times. Now, it's my turn. And if you think about it...both of our hearts are in our decks. Yugi's got my Red-Eyes and I've got the Time Wizard he's given me.

"You have to understand, guys, that I'm not doing this as only a selfless act," continued Joey. "Not only do I think that Yugi will need the help of my Red-Eyes to defeat this Marik guy, but personally...if I just take the card back from Yugi, I won't be a True Duelist.

"The Red-Eyes is my partner. If I take it now, it won't forgive me. You always duel honestly with any opponent, Yugi. I look up to you for that. I want to be able to do the same.

"You can have the card temporarily, Yugi," said Joey. "I have a deck of forty cards to play with. Even without my Red-Eyes, I'm still qualified to be in the tournament.

"I want to become a True Duelist," he continued. "In Battle City, I must show you—when I win in this tournament, when I become a True Duelist, please duel me again like we did back in Duelist Kingdom. I want to show you how much of a True Duelist I will become."

Joey's words...touched my heart. He wants not only to be a good duelist, but a True one. One that won't back down from a challenge, one who will always hold courage, one who will never give up, and one that will always believe in himself.

_You certainly have come a long way, Joey._ I smiled thoughtfully. _You're beginning to think properly. Back in Duelist Kingdom, you had something to fight for—some_one. _Now, you have a way to be true to yourself. _

Yami looked at the card in his hand, then back to Joey. His smile told us everything we needed to know.

He accepted Joey's challenge.

Both boys shook hands. It was strong, and full of understanding. "You're already a True Friend, Joey," he said with a smile. "I hope you find what you're looking for in this tournament."

Joey nodded, determination glowing in his honey coloured eyes. "Thanks, man," he said. "And I learned it all from you."

I pouted, not being able to help it. "Does this mean you're going to have to leave? So you can go be a True Duelist?"

Joey smiled and playfully ruffled my hair. My pout stayed. "That's right," he said. "But don't worry. I'll help you guys with these Rare Hunters and Marik.

"It's true. We'll whoop this creep so hard, he'll never know what hit him."

I took a hold of his hand and determinedly held it up, with a smirk on my face. All this talk about being determined at what we're going to do got me pumped up for the tournament even more.

I'm ready to battle. Marik had better be careful.

Or he's going to be sorry he ever messed with us.

"We'll hold you to that," I smirked, gripping his hand tighter, like two buddies would do just to form a link. "So, Wheeler, will we see you again?"

The blonde returned the gesture and smirked in reply. "Oh yeah," he said. "Yug's got my Red-Eyes. I'm gonna have to win him back sooner or later. Until I can prove myself a True Duelist, I won't be back."

We let go. "I wish you luck," I said. "Yugi doesn't take his duels lightly, you know."

Joey nodded. "I know. That's why, I have to do this."

My smirk faltered and what replaced it was a smile. "Good luck, Joey."

He returned the smile and nodded his thanks.

Yami gave him a thumbs up, to which he beamed with new determination.

"Alright! Who's ready to duel?" yelled Joey excitedly, turning on his heel to walk the other way. We did the same, making it look like those cowboy movies when both participants, in this case three, went two different ways away from battle. It was swift.

The whole thing just...happened.

Yami and I ended up walking one way, while Joey walked the other.

Who knows when we'll meet again in this tournament.

"I respect Joey's wish."

I blinked at Yami, who was staring ahead with a thoughtful gaze. His hands found their way into his pockets and his crimson eyes were not only as assertive as always, but they were also deeply prudent. He was wondering about Joey and Marik.

Marik... Will I have to get used to that name?

"I'm sorry?"

Yami looked away from the street and over to me, his cerise eyes locking into my scarlet ones. "I was just thinking about what Joey said," he answered.

I nodded. "Yeah...it was kind of out of the blue," I agreed. "But then again, he could have been thinking on it for who knows how long. He's come a long way since Duelist Kingdom, and he honestly did look like he meant what he said about you keeping Red-Eyes."

The ancient Pharaoh took out the card from his pocket. "I know he meant it," he said, gazing down at the beautiful black dragon on the card. "His eyes held the conviction. Joey might not know this, but he's already started on his path to becoming a True Duelist, even without having to duel honestly and honourably."

I tilted my head to the side, not quite following. The subject had never been brought up until today and I was beginning to feel lost. "Was it...from not taking the card?" I asked. It was a guess, since Joey didn't take it. When the Rare Hunters had took it from him, he was determined to get it back. Now that the Pharaoh had won it in a duel, he isn't taking it. Was it just me or was that odd?

"That's right," said Yami. "Kaiba's rules state that the winner of the duel gets the loser's rarest card. In this case, it was Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon card, all because the Hunter's other cards were marked illegally. Since I won the duel, Joey sees it fair that I should take the card. He needs to win it back fairly."

I slowly nodded, somewhat able to understand what Yami was trying to explain to me. "That's why he said he wanted to become a True Duelist? So he could win the card from you?"

"And he's also promised to help us in our quest," he said, tucking Joey's card safely away into his card sheathe around his waist. "Along with becoming a True Duelist, he said he was going to help us defeat Marik."

I wanted to face-palm, despite the situation, all because of how busy this tournament might become. You've got Joey trying to prove himself at heart, and then two evil men trying to destroy the Pharaoh; Bakura at first, but now it's also Marik.

I wasn't going to let either of them succeed.

Through the determined mood in the air, I could feel the tension.

Marik and his Rare Hunters were going to leave their mark. We were going to have to be extra careful.

"Especially since he has the Millennium Rod," I said to Yami, also explaining to him about what I was thinking about before. "This won't be easy."

Yami agreed. "Definitely not," he said. "We will have to be cautious. Marik's Rare Hunters could be anywhere."

I blinked over my shoulder to look at the disappearing Hunter still unconscious on the floor—or practically dead, since his mind is trapped in the Shadow Realm. "Like that guy..." I shivered, remembering his throaty voice booming cocky remarks. "Is it legal?"

Yami blinked. "Is what legal?"

"To leave him like that?"

"There's nothing we can do," he said. "His mind is somewhere we can never reach."

I turned away, right when I overheard someone calling 9-1-1 to call for an ambulance at the sight of the fallen man. A few others were crowded around him in worry. No longer could I see Joey or his familiar mop of blonde hair anywhere.

I sighed thoughtfully. "Battle City...here we are.

"And a whole new evil decides to emerge."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A lot like the title, eh? lol. xD I'm really sorry it took me three weeks to update. :( I was caught up with...things. There's school, family, friends...and all that good drama of a teenager's life. (Sarcasm, by the way...I know...it's not fun.) ^^' But, it's life...we have to hold on. And I'm trying my best to update when I can.

SUMMER'S ALMOST HERE! I will be able to update FASTER than normal! ^o^ It will be epic~ xD lol.

Reviews will be awesome! ^^' Thank you everyone, for reading! :) I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.

I have exams coming up... :( I'm going to miss you all. I'm really sorry, but because of them exams, I might take a longer while now. ^^' Please forgive me! I'll keep trying though, I promise! Thanks so much for understanding and for being patient.


	23. Thoughts and Salex

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! ^^ How's it going? Holy crap, did you guys see the Stanley Cup Finals? Boston trampled the Canucks! o.o That was crazy. The Vancouver team died! X'D Though I was cheering for the Canucks, I believe the better team won this year. Congratulations Boston Bruins! ^o^ Canucks? Better luck next year. X'D

I'm back with another chapter everyone! ^^' I hope you like it! I can't believe summer is almost here! ^o^' I'm so stoked! After my exams, I've got loads of time. By then, I will have been done well into Battle City. Hopefully. ^^' Wish me luck! lol.

In this chapter, Sarah...er...couldn't find herself a reason for her coming acts. ^^' She wonders, but then is faced with another problem. She's tall, dark, and has fierce eyes. Sarah's Problem is a girl. And she's come after her locator card. Though the newcomer seems nice, why does she seem eerily familiar to Sarah? Does she even? You'll have to keep reading to figure it out.

**Disclaimer of Yu-Gi-Oh!.** Fan fiction, and I am getting NO money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 22**

Yami and I were walking down a sidewalk next to one of the many roads of Battle City. Duelists were all over the place, dueling with their new Duel Disks, battling on for locator cards and a chance to go to the top. Speaking of those clear glass cards, Yami was just pocketing his newly won locator card into the card sheathe around his waist. He kept it there with the other, the default one from the Duel Disk's package, and not in his pockets to allow the hard glass corners poke him uncomfortably. I glanced down to my own sheathe still strapped around my right leg. The Pharaoh's got two now and I have one. Joey also has one, unless he's in a duel already.

Hopefully, we're getting closer to what we came here for. One locator card at a time and one duel at a time as well.

For convenience, I had also kept my one default locator card in my thigh sheathe. It was right next to the card I was supposed to give Yami. The one Ishizu had sent me before everything started.

_I still have no idea of its objective. What is it for? Will I really not be able to help the Pharaoh at one time in the near future? Ishizu must have seen something from her Millennium Necklace to have made her create this precaution. What could cause me to disappear during a time when a part of my soul within this card will help the Pharaoh instead?_

Oh no...that's so terrifying. I never want to leave his side!

Ishizu's Millennium Necklace must have shown her something. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been such measures taken. Never would I have even thought of leaving the Pharaoh's side, abandoning my post as Guarding him for more than a second. What could possibly make Ishizu create the card and then ask me to transfer a portion of my soul into it?

What tragic event will cause me to depart my Guard?

I felt my heart race with worry.

_I can't leave the Pharaoh..._ I thought anxiously, frightened by the thought of not being able to help the Pharaoh during the point the card will be needed. Before I had entered the tournament, this speculation was what I thought. _I just...can't! I won't!_

"Um...Sarah?" called a familiar voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to meet Yami's gaze. His crimson eyes held slight concern apart from the natural assertiveness. "Is something wrong?"

I blinked. "Why would you ask?" I said, slightly troubled as to why he would suddenly ask me such a random question. Was it really random, out of curiosity? Because in my mind, thoughts of the mysterious card were almost killing me.

_I can't simply start thinking that I won't be able to help._ I thought, disapprovingly. Ishizu could have sent it as extra help. Yeah... Why am I getting so worked over about it? It isn't anything to think about yet, so why bother? I mean...it hasn't come into much use so far. Maybe later or something...

But the unmistakable determination I felt from willing myself not to worry, gave me strength. I tightened my hands by my side purposefully. I have a job to do. And that is to Guard. I can't let my thinking about minor details set me off. If this card really did need to come into play I'm pretty sure I would understand how and when...

Suddenly, I felt something in my left hand. My thinking stopped for a moment only to be filled with the warmth of confusion. That was odd. I don't remember holding anything... And my right hand is empty. So what...

My eyes fell onto my left hand, wondering why there was a comfortable and warm sensation seeping through my skin and into my bones. My racing heart now stopped in its tracks, frozen in the sudden shock I felt.

It was Yami's hand. I was holding Yami's hand.

I blinked even more, and felt the brightest of blushes flood my entire face.

"Oh, Ra! I'm sorry, Yami," I said, quickly letting go. My hand began to feel cold again. "I have no idea how that happened!" How _did_ that happen? Was I thinking so hard about not leaving the Pharaoh that I decided to go and grab his hand? He must think of me as a total fool!

The Pharaoh said nothing about it, but merely kept his gaze glued on me the entire time. "Is something troubling you?" he finally asked. "We were only walking when all of a sudden I felt your hand encase my own..."

Both of our faces flushed.

I couldn't turn any of my thoughts into words. From suddenly finding the Pharaoh's hand in mine I could not process anything. It was just so unexpected. Did I really do that? "N-No! Nothing is troubling me!" I said in a rush, trying to cover my tracks but failing miserably. My heart started beating up again, but this time, it sent a wave of confusion throughout my body every two seconds. "I-I was just...um..." _Quick! Think of something!_

Yami looked at me once more, this time more carefully. His vivid crimson eyes bore into my scarlet ones with slight concern, searching for an answer. I could easily tell he was worried for me; what with my sudden behaviour of grabbing his hand and the time I almost collapsed during his duel. He wanted to know what was wrong. But how could I tell him if I don't know myself!

My cheeks and neck burned like never before, all because of how embarrassed I felt. And with the Pharaoh of Egypt no less! I can't just go about taking his hand! Jeez... It's so awkward and creepy.

I decided to change the subject, away from the awkwardness I've put the both of us in. "S-So...we know who's behind the Rare Hunters now... Does this mean I'll have to sharpen _Asima_ in case the same two Hunters attack us again?"

Yami showed the smallest of smiles on his face, amused by my remark. "I don't think bloodshed is necessary," he said. "All we have to do is keep searching for our answers and stop Marik from obtaining the power he thinks he deserves."

I glared down at the moving sidewalk beneath my feet, remembering everything Marik had said. Through one of his Rare Hunters anyway, by controlling his mind and body. "He had the nerve to challenge you," I glowered. "What did he say again? That he wanted the power of the Pharaoh and he'll get it using the Millennium Rod?"

The ancient Pharaoh nodded, making the sun's rays glint beautifully in his eyes. "Marik had also wanted to use the power of the Egyptian Gods," he said. "Tell me, Sarah; are they really cards?"

I shook my head, just as mystified by the whole encounter. "I have no idea if what he said is true or not," I admitted. "I've never heard of something like that before. The Egyptian Gods are incredibly powerful. I have no idea how they could be cards. Pegasus must have created them into cards somehow, though how he managed to do it without getting killed is beyond my imagining. No one can match the Gods powers and no one can replicate them. It was a risk Pegasus had taken if he really did make them into Duel Monsters cards."

"Up until today though, we've never even heard about these God cards," said Yami thoughtfully. "I wonder if what Marik had said was true, when he said that they actually existed."

I nodded, just as confounded. "They will definitely be dangerous," I said. "If all their power is put into cards..."

"I'm sure with what we learn here in Battle City the answers will become clear," said Yami determinedly. "Now that we've found each other, we can fight as a team once again."

The way he said it just made me want to blush all over again. I have no idea why. If someone were to ask, I'd most likely start remembering why I was blushing in the first place and begin to blush even more. "Right," I said, forcing the hotness away from my face and trying to put on a mask of pure confidence. It held. For now. "Just like 5,000 years ago. I suppose this means that the Prophecy is in motion."

Yami glanced my way. "The one displayed on the carving in the museum?" he asked.

I nodded. "It doesn't mention anything to do with Bakura, but it depicts what you and Kaiba have; rivalry. It's a part of the Prophecy."

"I can't imagine why. The defeat I handed him has made him come after me for...I'm not sure. I've lost count."

I shrugged helplessly. "I know what you mean," I said. "He's really determined to beat you. But...because the winner's name was erased from the carving, we have no idea who won, and who _will_ win. So we'll have to do what you just said; see where this Battle City tournament will take us. Hopefully, we will get our answers. Because I've been confused about some things...and it's not getting me anywhere."

"Does it have something to do with you holding my hand?" asked Yami, a little expectantly, gazing at me intently, as if eager to hear my answer.

I blinked at him curiously, finding it odd to have him start teasing me all of a sudden. Though it felt like we were almost back to normal. Sure it'll feel a little odd between us because of the huge time span we haven't seen each other, not to mention Yami's loss of memory, but...I get the feeling that we'll soon be our regular selves.

As if we were the friends no one could separate back in Ancient Egypt.

That thin wire still connecting the both of us...I could feel it grow with each passing second as the Pharaoh and I spend more and more time together.

Could he feel it too?

I remembered his question and found myself blushing all over again. "Well...I didn't mean to..." I muttered, ashamed at my previous actions. "I said I was sorry. And...I don't know...maybe?" _Of course it has something to do with me taking your hand! I don't want you to get hurt..._

"I just think this tournament will be giving us more than our answers."

Yami looked at me curiously. "What makes you say that?"

"Remember the moment in your duel when I almost collapsed?" I asked him, wondering if he recalled or not. If he didn't, well, I'd have to explain it to him. It was something very important, regarding the power of the Pharaoh.

Yami nodded, some concern returning to his vivid crimson eyes. "Yes, I do," he said. "What happened?"

I scratched my head, trying to distract myself from the small bit of pain still inside. From trying to remember the meaning behind the flying images of Yugi's first duel with a Rare Hunter, I pressured my brain too much. It's what happens when I try to remember memories. Gosh...what a dilemma... I have so many memories of different things that it's hard to remember what I want to when I want to. Bleh...is that even possible?

"Um...I was just commemorating the time Yugi had to duel Keith in that warehouse," I said thoughtfully. "Remember? You were in the Puzzle when it happened. That was what made me almost collapse. I was trying to think about the reason why Marik would want the Millennium Puzzle. When we had no knowledge of the Rare Hunters, I had only speculated that Keith's mind controller was after all the Millennium Items..."

"But he's after my power."

I blinked, recalling something familiar to do with just that; his power. "That's it!" I suddenly exclaimed. Yami glanced at me carefully. "The power Ishizu had spoke of. It's the power of the Pharaoh! We have to keep it under guard at all times. It's dangerous in the wrong hands."

"But, if Marik isn't trying to collect the Millennium Items, then why does he want the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Right...In the duel in the warehouse, he had it pinned up and ready for the winner of that duel." That was the very thought haunting me. It was the sole purpose of me trying to remember what I could about this dilemma, for I know where it was going. "He wants the Millennium Puzzle because it's the source of the Pharaoh's power. In order for Marik to get it, he needs the Puzzle."

Yami's eyes held realization. "So that's why..."

I nodded, feeling the pain disappear from my head. Finally, it's off my shoulders. I don't need to try and pressure my brain any further. Unless I decided to remember something else the same way... Hah. This will be so fun. xD

"That's why he's so keen at dueling you," I said, just as Yami and I were turning around the corner of the block. A row of alleys were to our right while the crowded street was to our left. Duelists walked about with their friends or dueled each other. It looked like an innocent tournament; just for fun and games...

But it's almost like our death bed.

Only if the power of the Pharaoh goes into the wrong hands. Marik's for that matter.

"In order for anyone to legally obtain a Millennium Item, there must be a fight. The winner of the duel will get the Millennium Item. While the other...suffered severe consequences, whatever both had wagered.

"He wanted to duel you and win the Millennium Puzzle. So he can get the power of the Pharaoh."

"It makes sense," agreed Yami. His once vivid crimson eyes darkened slightly, but it was from thought. "I knew I sensed another presence in that warehouse. That was half the reason why I didn't switch with Yugi for the duel. I shouldn't have left him to deal with that mind controlled Keith all alone..."

I patted his shoulder meaningfully. "You weren't very far," I offered. "Even Yugi knows your Faith was with him."

Yami rose a brow at me curiously. "Have you two spoken of this before?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No..." I answered. "Yugi is Yugi. He never lets a bad situation get the worst of him. He fights it with the power of his friends in his heart. He knows he has his friends nearby, that's why he didn't give up in that duel."

Yami smiled down at the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. "Aibou...I really can't do anything without you..."

I couldn't help but smile. I'm so grateful for our new friends... I guess Yami and I couldn't have gone through the Prophecy without them.

"Now...about this Marik guy—,"

"Wait, Sarah," said Yami, cutting me off. I blinked at him curiously. "Marik only mentioned the power of the Pharaoh. What about yours?"

My face grew hot; not from anger though. From disbelief and shame. "I don't understand why I would have any!" I cried. "I'm merely a servant. It doesn't make any sense... Ishizu must have made a mistake mentioning it..."

Yami shook his head in disbelief. "Do you honestly think there is no power within you?" he asked me.

Holding my chin in my hand like how a professor would, I thought. Turning to him, I replied with a, "Yup."

"What about the magic you learned?" asked Yami. "Surely controlling the elements is a rare talent and not anyone can learn it, like you have."

I opened my mouth to object, but it quickly closed. I didn't know what to say. He was right. "Um...well...there was this one person—oh, but he quit before he could even start..."

Yami blinked at me disbelievingly as I tried to recall everyone who tried to learn the same magic I have. He was definitely right, though. Controlling the four magic elements on this planet takes a lot of hard work and time. I learned my magic in a couple of months to a couple of years. I worked hard those days than I have ever worked in my whole life. Too few people even tried.

It was tough work. Not everyone can control the elements.

"Well... I remember my Teacher telling me something about a man trying to learn the same magic as me," I said, tapping the side of my face thoughtfully. Thank Gods my brain didn't hurt now. "He didn't mention a name or anything, but that this man tried and tried and could not get the right way to handle all four elements. He was a hard worker, but he just...couldn't get it. He went on to become a merchant and quit using magic."

"Who did he work as in the Palace?" asked Yami.

"I know where you're going with that," I said, mildly impressed on how fast he figured it out. Then again...it was only mildly because the Pharaoh was naturally really fast at piecing things together. "Of course not just anyone could learn magic if they wanted to. Only members of the Palace or high name could gain that kind of power. The man my Master told me about was the Palace Librarian, who took great care of all the important documents and scrolls in the Palace Library. He thought that if he controlled the elements he could save the scrolls from natural disasters, like a fire. With a swish of his hand he could have easily removed harm."

"Was the difficulty of the spells what drove him away?" asked Yami.

I shook my head. "Apparently not," I said. "Master said he tried long and hard, but was still unsuccessful. He just...couldn't get the elements under his control. He said himself that, "It wasn't my Destiny." after he tried for the last time. So, he quit his job and went to be a merchant instead."

"He thought being the Palace Librarian without magic to save the scrolls would be pointless," concluded Yami.

I nodded. "Someone else took his place instead, I suppose, if he quit and all."

"So...learning how to control the four major elements of this world _is_ a large deal. That's your power."

I face-palmed. "No..." I groaned. "I'm telling you; I'm merely a Guardian. I can _not_ have powers. It's ridiculous! The magic I have learned couldn't be that important..."

Yami shook his head and sighed. "Can a servant not have the ability to hold a power?"

His words left me speechless.

Could he be right?

My heart raced. If he was right, then it means that I'll have to be careful with my magic and make sure it does not get into anyone's hands. If someone inexperienced, first of all, tried controlling the power, then there will be catastrophe. And if someone bad got a hold on it...

We're all doomed.

"I'll be more careful if it makes you feel better," I sighed, thinking that it couldn't hurt. "We'll both have to be extra careful. This tournament isn't like anything we've faced before."

Yami nodded agreeably. "Definitely," he said. "Er...sharpening _Asima_ isn't a bad idea. It is, _Asima_, right?"

I smiled at his remark and nodded. "Yup. The blade I made myself."

Yami's eyes widened slightly, impressed. "You made it?" he asked.

I nodded with a small blush. "That's right!" I said. "I was really glad I did some solid metalwork too. It was fun."

Yami raised a brow at me skeptically. "Making a sword? Fun?" he asked.

"...Okay, fine. So what if my hands slipped a few times? And I accidentally hammered my thumb once? Oh...and nearly burned my eyebrows off? Other than those little mishaps, or near-to-mishaps, making a sword I can honestly call my own was awesome!"

Yami shook his head, entertained by my supposed 'fun'. I laughed quietly at his expression.

Suddenly, I felt something vibrate in my pocket, causing me to nearly jump a foot into the air. Then I heard the fast beat of a song begin to play. With confusion first etched onto my face, I dug my hand into the depths of my shorts' pocket. As soon as my hands encased a familiar device, realization struck me and I pulled out my LG phone. I read the song name on the screen, next to the name of the person calling me. It was Stage Fright by Blake McGrath. I wonder if this phone plays random music to get my attention—and scare me to death.

"Hey, it's Téa!" I cried excitedly, reading what the Caller ID displayed. "May I have a moment?" Yami gave me a smile and nodded. I pressed the talk button on the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hey there, Téa!" I greeted happily into the phone. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I heard a playful scoff from the other end. _"It's only been a day," _she said.

I pouted, and though Téa couldn't see it, Yami could. He had to hold back a smile. "Yes, but I needs you!" I pressed. That's right...I said, "I _needs_ you.". xD

"_I like your baby voice, Sarah,"_ teased Téa, making me pout even more. _"You needs me? Why does you need me?"_

"You know why," I grumbled. "Now I can honestly say what it's like to be the only girl in a group of boys, like how you've been. I'll turn into one of them!"

I heard Téa's laughter ring melodically through the line. Soon, I felt this eery shiver go down my spine and I had to turn around to see if anyone was spilling ice water down my shirt. Instead, I found Yami dark crimson eyes directed at me. With his arms crossed, he did not look amused.

I blinked. "Oh..." I thought stupidly. "Um...Téa? Yeah, the Pharaoh heard what I said... I didn't mean to say it!"

There was silence. All that was left was Yami staring at me darkly and Téa's silent breathing on the other end. I held my breath and tried not to run.

"_...I'd tell you to run for your life, Sarah, but you know the Pharaoh isn't going to do anything."_

I fell to my knees, exhausted from holding my breath and resisting the urge to run. A huge sweat drop was on the side of my head. "R-right..." I replied, but was so convinced of Yami's glare that I thought it to be untrue.

"So, why'd you call?"

"_I wanted to apologize,"_ said Téa.

I blinked. "Apologize?" I asked in confusion, looking over to Yami when I said it. He stopped glaring to watch me with concern. "Apologize for what, Téa? What happened?"

"_...I couldn't meet up with you, Yugi, or Joey this morning,"_ replied the brunette. _"I slept in by mistake; I'm sorry."_

I anime fell.

Yami merely released a concerned breath he was holding to make it one of relief.

"Way to almost scare me!" I nearly yelled into the phone, but knew she didn't mean to. "You love dramatic scenarios, don't you?"

I heard Téa's soft laugh once again. _"Yup! I'm sorry, I was only expanding it. But, I really am sorry to have slept in on the first day of the tournament."_

"Oh, Téa, it's alright!" I said, waving it away. "Now that you're up, you should come join us! Where are you?"

"_Well... I'm a street away from Domino Square at the moment."_

"Cool! You're close then. You can find Yugi and me to the right, and Joey to the left. We only just left a little while ago. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to one group or the other."

"_Since you and Yugi are already one group, I'll try and find Joey,"_ she said.

I nodded. "Sounds good. Call me again if you want to know where Yugi and I are headed."

"_Alright. Thanks again. I'll see you two later!"_

"Okay. Bye-byes. Yami, Téa says hi." With that, I hung up the phone and stood back up, pocketing the LG into my pocket once again. Then I turned to the Pharaoh who was staring at me expectantly.

"...Okay, alright!" I admitted sadly. "I was only kidding about what I said before. Please don't hurt me..."

The darkness in his crimson eyes disappeared and his face soon held a small smile. "As you were teasing, so was I," he said, ruffling my hair kindheartedly. I pouted, trying to put my bangs back to where they were.

"Oh...you're good. Really good..."

Yami smirked. "Who said I wasn't?"

I considered this. "...Yeah...you're right. No one did."

"Exactly."

I smiled. We were almost back to normal. That uneasiness between us when we first knew of each other's presence was beginning to disappear. The comfortable air we used to have back in Ancient Egypt was starting to emerge once again.

It was about time for old friends to have been reunited.

This was my dream.

And it's so close to being completely true.

_I've missed him so much..._ I thought, gazing at said Pharaoh with a small smile. The way his handsome face shone strikingly under the sun's rays reminded me of how he looked like back in Ancient Egypt. His determined and brave walk hasn't changed in five millennia; strong strides talking him just about anywhere he wanted to go. I tried matching it with my own, but the strides were too long and I had to run to catch up sometimes.

Then there was the assertive stance he always has whenever he's just standing. The way his arms stay by his side, slightly bent, and the way one foot always stayed ahead of the other, making a sort of "L" shape. He stands straight and tall, with his chin held high, and his mysterious and exotic crimson eyes looking off into the distance in deep thought, thinking of strategies or anything else that's on his mind. He always holds an aura of confidence and challenge, like he wouldn't let anything tear him down. He challenges his enemies with only the intensity in his red eyes, while they have to challenge him with every nerve in their body.

He inspired me.

When I had first become Guardian, I knew I had to be incredibly formal to him and his Court. I also knew that I had to stay focused on my job. The first moment I laid eyes on the Pharaoh... changed my life. I was on my guard more than I thought I had to. Instead of _trying_ to Guard him, I just _did_. His mighty aura told me I had to be strong for this Pharaoh. He inspired me to become stronger.

There are a lot of things he's done for me. He just doesn't know it.

In a way...he's saved my life. When I lost my family, I thought Isis and I would be heartbroken forever from their death. But when I met the Pharaoh...he gave me a reason to live.

Now that I think about it, Guarding him is the least I can do to repay him for saving my life.

" Pardon me," said Yami, breaking me out of my reverie. "I didn't quite catch what you said. You were too quiet."

I blinked at him on confusion. Did I say that last sentence out loud?

"Oh, um...I was just saying that I missed you," I said, feeling a small blush creep its way onto my cheeks. _Damn...now what's with the blushing again?_ Then I felt something in my stomach. _Did I just swallow a butterfly? What's going on with me? I didn't miss the Pharaoh THAT much...did I?_

Yami gave me a small smile. It was kind, and one I haven't seen before all too much. "If only I had memories of you," he said. "Then I'm sure I would be saying the same thing."

I felt myself blush again, but happily returned the smile.

So close...

So close to becoming the good friends we used to be back in Ancient Egypt...

As we kept walking down the sidewalk, we looked around for other duelists. They were everywhere, but we needed to find one we could duel. Locator cards weren't magically going to just fly into our hands, we had to fight for them.

"Okay! Alright! I'm going! You know what? You don't need to push me..."

The new voice was coming from one of the alleyways to our right. All of them looked the same; darkened with shadows and full of some sort of mystery, dirty or scary. It's hard to think how small spaces between buildings can be so...spooky.

Some scuffling noises later, a girl appeared from within the shadows, glaring a little angrily over her shoulder into the alley she just left. I guess she just got out of an argument with a friend.

The girl was pretty. She had long emerald-green hair that went down to her waist, and though her dark blue eyes were currently angry, she didn't seem like the type to stay that way for very long. She was as tall as me, and she wore a black corset and black skirt, with knee high black boots. On her arm was a Duel Disk. She seemed almost goth...and yet her complexion showed me a passion through her strong glare.

When she finally saw us glancing her way, only from seeing someone walk of the alley unexpectedly, she forced away her glare and smiled. "S-Sorry you had to see that," she said with a sweat drop. "Um...my friend was daring me to go out and duel again for more locator cards..."

"That's okay," I said with smile. "I can relate. My friend and I were just looking for duels ourselves."

"Oh, so you're duelists too?" asked the girl. Then she saw the Duel Disks on our arms and her eyes widened. "Of course...that would explain the Disks on your arms. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me."

I shook my head and smiled kindheartedly. "People make mistakes, it's okay," I said.

She seemed nice enough... But I felt a familiar burning sensation on my collar bone. My Millennium Locket was glowing.

That doesn't make any sense. Were there Rare Hunters nearby? I picked up the scent of those cowards from our last encounters, and now I can sense them whenever they are near. I quickly glanced around, but could not find anything out of the ordinary.

All except for the girl.

_But...she's not wearing the cloak._ I thought confusedly. _And she doesn't seem like the __type to want me to die. She seems like any other girl out here..._

Can I sense a darkness from her?

I tried to pinpoint the location of any, but couldn't find it. There was no darkness to this girl.

Ah, that was close. I thought she was a Rare Hunter in disguise for a second.

I need to breathe more calmly... And drop some of the stress Yugi was talking about!

"My name's Salex," said the girl, holding out a hand.

I smiled and held it. "Nice to meet you," I said. "My name's Sarah, and this is my friend Yugi."

Salex's eyes immediately widened. "Oh! The Dueling Legend and The King of Games!" she exclaimed excitedly. "What an honour to meet you guys!"

I sweat dropped. At least I'm used to it now. Otherwise, I'd be like, "What's a Dueling Legend?" xD

"Thank you, Salex," said Yami. "Say...where'd your friend go?"

Salex blinked before quickly turning back around to see where her friend had gone. "Aw, man! I think he ditched me."

I gave Yami a glance. He merely glanced back.

I think we were being a little too cautious. But who could blame us?

"Maybe he'll meet up with you later," I suggested. "But he shouldn't have left you all of a sudden..."

Salex turned back around with a grin. "That's alright, he does it often," she said. "But we were going to meet up at the coffee shop later, so it's all good.

"So, Sarah, do you want to duel?"

I blinked. Her question suddenly seemed very eager. Almost like she wanted to just come out and say it.

Am I really being too cautious?

But then why did my Locket glow?

I glanced back at Yami. I didn't know what I was looking for.

"Well...I guess it would be a good idea," I said a little hesitantly.

Salex jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly. "Awesome! This is going to be so cool! I'm going to duel the Dueling Legend!"

Yami playfully nudged me in the back. "Looks like you have a fan," he said with a teasing smile. When I looked back at him, his eyes held something else.

Caution.

Ah...so he sensed it too.

"This will be my first duel," I whispered to him. "Of the whole tournament."

"I know," he said. "You'll have to win, or you can't go any farther into the tournament with me."

_With me..._ I can't even think about losing!

"If I lose my one and only locator card, I'm out of the tournament," I realized, finding the meaning behind his words. I gazed determinedly back at him. "I'll win," I said confidently. "I'm not going to let you go through this tournament alone."

Salex was in the middle of the street now, readying her Duel Disk with the holographic projectors already on two corners of the playing field. Yami gave me an encouraging nod and I raced away to the other side of the field.

"I have two locator cards so far," said Salex. "And since you're the Dueling Legend, I'm not going to put up both. I'll put up one for this duel, seeing as how there's a large chance I'll lose from a pro."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me, seeing as how I only have one at the moment to wager."

"You only have one?" blinked Salex. "I thought you'd be close to three or four by now."

"The tournament just started. I'm not a super human."

Salex sweat dropped. "Right, well...I was just saying," she said. Her eyes narrowed and the smile on her face told me she was ready to duel. "Alright, are you ready?"

I looked down at my Duel Disk still folded neatly into place. "Oh yeah, I guess activating the Duel Disk would help me in this duel, huh..."

Salex laughed kindheartedly, finding my delay amusing. "It's fine," she said care freely. "People make mistakes, right?"

I smiled, thinking that maybe she won't be too bad, even though just a bit mysterious. "Right," I said. Then I looked back at Yami and nodded. He returned the gesture. "Okay, Salex, Let's get dueling! Oh, by the way... I like your name."

The emerald haired girl smiled. "Thanks!"

I took a deep breath and looked down at the Duel Disk around my left arm. This was my first duel. There is no room for any mistakes. Like Yami said, if I lose, I won't be able to help him in the rest of the tournament.

I have to win this duel.

_Get ready, Sarah... It's time to duel!_

I unstrapped my thigh sheathe and took out my deck, leaving Isis' card and the locator card inside, and slid my deck of cards into the deck recognizer. Then I pressed a button that was underneath the Duel Disk and held up my arm, making room for the folded pieces to click into place. The holographic projectors flew out of their base and landed far from my side, opening their screens and shimmering a rainbow of colours just like Salex's. The life point counter set to 4000.

Wow...I feel like a pro.

Is this what it's like to have a DiaDhank?

I almost feel as though I am.

_Ah...the DiaDhank. The ancient version of Duel Disks..._

As Guardian, I've never had one. Why would I need a way to summon monsters when I've got a sword? And plus, they were given only to the Pharaohs, Priests, and Priestesses. I had my way of fighting through enemies.

For the first time, it feels as though I'm actually wearing one. An actual DiaDhank. But, I know it's not the authentic one. It's only the modern version. Even so, it's still cool. I felt nearly excited from wanting to try it out.

"Ready, Sarah?"

I looked up and put on my game smirk, which Salex had matched. "No, the real question is if _you're_ ready Salex!"

"Let's duel!"

We drew our five cards and the duel was set.

This is it. If I win this duel, I will be one step closer to helping the Pharaoh.

**LP: Salex: 4000/Sarah: 4000**

Others noticed the new duel about to take place and decided to watch. Yami was among them, standing with the composed stance again and his arms crossed. It's so classic, and so him, that I could not see anyone in that sort of stance at all.

"Alright, Salex, since you challenged me, I'll let you go first."

Salex smiled and drew her first card. "Bad idea, Sarah," she said, making me blink. "I have to warn you; when someone let's me get a head start, I don't let my opponent go ahead of me."

I blinked at her incredulously. She sounds competitive. "We'll just see about that," I replied. "Make your first move and let's see what you've got!"

She smirked. "You shouldn't have asked~" she said in a sing-song voice. "I play Petit Dragon! In defence mode!"

A cute little yellow dragon with big blue eyes appeared onto the field in a brilliant show of white lights. Half the crowd went wide eyed and awed, mostly the little girls watching the tournament with their parents or friends.

I blinked at the little guy staring up at me with it's large and unbelievably cute eyes. I had to hold down my squeal.

"...it's so cute that, if it was real, I'd hug it to death..." I said, blinking at the dragon curiously before looking up at Salex. Why would she use that card as her opening move? Is she luring me into an attack?

Sarah...you're being way too cautious...

But should I blame myself and not? This tournament is dangerous! Marik is behind the Rare Hunters and Bakura could be anywhere...

Just the thought of those two lunatics and their quests for power sicken me. My guard never crash down. Instead, they shoot up.

Just like the moment right now.

I'm not going to drop my guard down just for one normal duel.

Because usually nothing is normal when you're around me or the Pharaoh.

"I know right?" she said smiling. "I knew I'd get the same reaction with you that I get whenever I see him. Petit Dragon is my favourite."

"You have right reason," I said. "I want to pet it now."

"Okay, okay. Now let's see what you've got."

_In a hurry, are we?_ I wanted to say, but thought against it. She must want to go meet her friend at the coffee shop. "I know your dragon is adorable and all, but it'll have to go. It's blocking my view of your life points."

"I'll play one more card face down and then end my turn," Salex said, completing her turn. "Let's see what you can do. I dare you."

_Hm...she was warm and inviting at first, but now she's a little demanding... Odd? I don't know, maybe..._ I drew my first card of my first turn of my first duel. Wow...first for everything in this tournament. I took a look at my newly acquired card and smirked.

"Oh no...you're little dragon is going to pay the price for your mistake," I said confidently. I slipped one card into the magic and trap card slots. "I play one card face down to start off my move," I said. Then I placed a monster card onto the top slide of the Duel Disk, lighting it up into a million different colours. "And now, I summon Banisher of the Radiance! Say hello to a member of my Different Dimension deck!"

A large robotic and fairy type monster appeared onto my side of the field in a huge shower of impressive sparks. Its red wings were folded neatly behind him, and his attack power is 1600, while Salex's Petit Dragon only has 700 defence points.

"I can wipe out your little dragon," I said with a smirk. "Prepare to see your favourite card off! Banisher, attack!"

The Banisher lunged in for the attack, hurling a massive ball of flame towards the Petit dragon, causing it to burst into a ball of free sparks. If only the dragon was in attack mode. I could have done some damage to Salex's life points.

"You can trigger your trap card now."

Salex gave me an incredulous look. "You knew I had a trap?" she asked surprised.

I smirked. "You didn't honestly think I would have attacked without first knowing, did you?" I asked her. "It was pretty obvious that you put a weak monster in defence mode and then expected me to attack it, all so you could spring your trap card. I'm not going to be attacking mindlessly, so you can forget about taking me by surprise.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to activate your trap, or not? Scared that I'll counter it already?"

Salex glared at me. "Bluffing will get you nowhere," she said. "So what if you figured out it's a trap? It's not like you can actually counter it."

She pressed one of the buttons on the round part of the Duel Disk to flip over the digital face down card on the field. "I activate my trap! Defence Revenge! Because you sent one of my defensive monsters to the Graveyard, you're going to lose life points! The life points are determined by the defence points of the monster you just destroyed, but times two. So, my Petit Dragon had 700 defence points. Times 700 by two and it's 1400. You lose 1400 life points, Sarah!"

A digital arrow with the Petit Dragon riding it shot over the duel field and straight at me. The arrow reminded me of the time I got hit with one back in Ancient Egypt, in the Battle of the Nile. I didn't have time to cover myself up then, but now I do.

"I use my counter trap card!" I cried, pressing the same kind of button on my own Duel Disk. The card I placed face down activated and flipped up to reveal an illustration of a pocket knife, opened and ready to use. "I play Seven Tools of the Bandit! This trap card negates the activation of a trap card as long as I give up 1000 of my life points!"

The arrow started to dissolve into the air as it kept streaming at me. The white sparkles it made up from the holographic projector merely brushed over me in a quiet wave. I felt the wind rush through my hair as it's impact was only that; air. I wish the arrow could have disappeared that day as well...I wouldn't have been so close to dying...

**LP: Salex: 4000/Sarah: 3000**

Salex shrugged, unimpressed. "So you saved 400 of your life points..." she said, waving it off, as if it were nothing. "Big deal. That wasn't my best anyway."

"You're lucky I put that card down," I said. "I knew you were luring me into a trap so I decided to play one of my own. No matter what your trap could have been, I was ready."

Salex smirked. "Oh yeah? You're prepared, aren't you? But now, you're going to learn the hard way that you can't mess with me. I haven't come into this tournament for no reason at all. There's no way you're going to beat me as easily as you might think."

I blinked. "You have a reason?" I asked.

Salex merely returned the blink, and then, realizing what she just said, sweat dropped. "Oh, never mind!" she said quickly, laughing nervously. "Ahem, of course I have a reason! It's to have fun! Isn't it what this tournament is all about?"

I considered her words carefully. Was that a cover up? Or did she really mean it?

"Um...of course!" I said, playing along. If that's even what this girl is trying to do. I don't know... "This tournament Kaiba put up is to do just that; have fun. Now let's keep having fun in our duel, okay?"

Salex went back to being competitive. Her smirk returned to her face. "Sounds good to me," she said. "Now then, was that your turn?"

I nodded. "That was it, let's see what else you have in store for me."

Salex smirked. "My pleasure."

"Good job, Sarah!" said Yami. I gave him a thumbs up.

Salex drew her next card, and all of a sudden, her smirk intensified. What is she up to?

"Aw man! This is awesome! I just drew the card that'll be your demise! And on the second turn too; what a record!"

I raised a brow at the emerald haired girl with confusion. "Whatchya draw?" I asked.

Salex smirked and immediately put the newly drawn card onto her Duel Disk. A shower of sparks flew up on her side of the field. "Like I said; the card of your demise! Meet my ultimate creature! Allure Queen Level 3!"

A beautiful woman dressed in an elegant black and red dress materialized onto the field. She held a golden staff by her side and her hair was rolled up. She was a level three monster with only 500 attack and defence points, and she doesn't match up to my Banisher of the Radiance.

So why would she play such a weak card?

"Now, this card isn't like normal cards," said Salex, almost malevolently. "Though my Queen lacks in attack points, she makes up for with her effect. Now, once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can select one of your level three or lower monsters and equip it to my Queen. In a way, your card is brought to my side of the field, and attacking my Queen results in attacking the monster I equip her with!"

"What? Oh no! Banisher is a level three monster!"

Salex smirked. "Exactly. So for this turn, I'll equip your Banisher to my Queen! Have fun getting out of this one! Because it's a continuous effect!"

In one swift flip, Banisher was standing right next to the Queen, hovering beside her like a shield. The Queen smirked, but I'm pretty sure that's just how she was drawn onto the card.

I gritted my teeth. This was familiar. "You're using my monster as a shield?" I exclaimed. "That's not right!"

"Not too talkative now, are you?" taunted Salex. "I've got the strongest monster in play right now. You can't do anything about it."

I glared and drew my next card. "We'll see about that," I murmured, looking over my cards. But...damn! The thought of seeing this act somewhere was distracting me from thinking properly.

Suddenly, someone called. "Sarah!" said Yami. I turned to face him, and I saw slight concern in his eyes. He's seen this somewhere too. "This tactic was what Pegasus used in our duel. The monster he had was Relinquished. Now, in this duel, it's the Queen. You have to be careful!"

"I thought I saw it before," I gasped. "But...how do I beat it now? I don't have Magician of Black Chaos or any of the cards you used..."

"Think of a new strategy," he said. "You can do it, Sarah! Just think carefully!"

With a hesitant nod, I turned back to my hand of cards and looked through them. Among them were only magic cards. I have no monsters!

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing that you haven't drawn something you wanted or needed," said Salex with a confident smirk.

"I have some moves I can make this turn," I said almost scathingly. This "fan" is sure competitive... Too competitive to be exact. "I'll play the magic card Graceful Charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two." I did just that...and found no difference in my hand. ...Oh damn... I drew more magic cards...

I moved one card to the back of my hand and found a monster card right underneath. Hey... It wasn't a bad card either. I could use it to defend my life points.

"You know what Salex? I think my monster will surprise you."

Salex blinked, slightly fazed. "Why do you say that?" she asked me.

I smirked. "You were right," I said. "I did react the same way you do when you see a Petit Dragon. I love the card so much as well..."

Salex's eyes shone. "You have one, don't you?"

I nodded. "That's right! I summon my own Petit Dragon in defence mode! Now you can't touch my life points as fast! And I also place one card face down! That ends my turn."

She wasn't expecting me to have a Petit Dragon in my deck. Salex looked at the cute little creature on my side of the field with awe. "I can't believe you have one too! It's so cute!"

I sweat dropped. "It looks the same as yours..."

"Yeah, but they're awesome!"

I smirked. Now she's back to being funny and care free... Is everything an act of some sort to throw me off my game?

Well...it's not going to work.

"Just because you've got a monster to defend you doesn't mean that you'll be able to stay safe for very long," said Salex, drawing her next card. "It's too bad I can only equip one monster at a time to my Queen, otherwise, I'd take your Petit Dragon too."

I glared challengingly.

"Ah, but this turn, I'll have to get rid of it, unfortunately. Allure Queen Level 3 and Banisher of Radiance, attack the Petit Dragon!"

The Queen directed a ball of fire from Banisher's power to the little dragon. Its blue eyes widened before it disappeared into a cloud of sparkles as it was hit. He was in defence mode, so my life points are safe. But if I keep drawing magic cards and not monster cards...I'm doomed.

"Now you've got nothing to defend yourself," said Salex. "And even if you do summon a monster with enough attack points, you'll still be aiming for your Banisher and not my Queen. She won't ever be gone. You're trapped!"

No! I can't believe that to be true! If I lose here...how am I going to help the Pharaoh? This can't be my first and last duel of the whole tournament... That's crazy!

"Salex, you may think you're going to win, but this duel isn't over yet. Finish your move so I can draw!"

Salex smirked. "Alrighty," she said and complied by slipping another card into the magic and trap card zones. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Think of something good for next turn, Sarah! Or I'm going to win!"

"Keep dreaming!" I said. With hesitant fingers, I held onto the edge of my deck, getting ready to draw. But I faltered, thinking that I won't be able to draw what I need next turn.

"Sarah, don't lose the Faith you always keep!" said Yami. "You give me your Faith in my duels, now I'm going to give you mine for yours. Draw, and, win!"

The Pharaoh's voice gave me some sort of strength. A strength I haven't felt since my last duel, which seemed so far away... It's warmth filled me whole, and my hands weren't as shaken as before. They were strong, and they stayed that way while I drew my card.

_Thank you, Yami._

I drew the card.

And took a look.

My heart nearly skipped a beat in excitement.

Salex smirked. "You didn't get a good monster, didn't you?" she said, thinking the look on my face was of horror and not of surprise. "Yes! If you really don't have a monster, then I get to attack you directly next turn! Your life points will go down lower than the halfway point!"

I gave Yami a smile. He understood it and merely returned the thumbs up I did a while ago.

"Salex," I said with a smirk. "You haven't won yet. The duel just started."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And, I'll leave you guys here! XDDD lol. I'm sorry, I know; it was a bad part to stop at, BUT, I need to post this part up before my exam for math class. I have an English one tomorrow morning. -.- It's gonna be interesting. Wish me luck! LOL. That is, if you want to. ^^' So...I give my English exam tomorrow morning, and then ask for math help right after, all so I can study on what I don't understand and be ready for the exam on Tuesday. And then...I'll have time and time again for more chapters! ~o~ Ah, happy days these summer months! XDD lol.

Thanks for reading everyone!

I like the name "Salex"... What do you guys think?

OH! And did you know that in our world, meaning not the story world xD, it was Sarah's birthday just yesterday? lol. I found it incredibly funny for some reason. Maybe because I wasn't expecting it to hit me. X'D The feeling was pretty cool. And I bet Sarah was excited. XD lmao. Just a tidbit of info... xD

It was also the longest day of the year... o.o xD

I hope you guys liked this chapter! It turned out pree-long. XD Longer than what I thought. I apologize for that. ^^' Thanks for reading everyone! And I'll speak to you guys after my exams! Thanks again! ^o^ I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me! :)

I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors.


	24. Moving Up Or Down?

**(04/07/2011)  
**

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello, hello! ^o^ I'm back everyone! Ah...teh exams went interesting-ly. XD I saw them and was like, "...ohhhhhh...damn." xDD Just kidding. They were okay. Not terribly easy or horribly hard, but they were okay. Gr...school and their tests! They shall pay one day! XDD lol Anyway. I hope you guys are excited for the time right now. *smirks* Because, guess what?

ITS OFFICIALLY SUMMER~~! ^o^o^o^o^o^~~!

*partying in the background* Oh my gods! I thought I'd never see the day! X'D Summer's finally here! Time for updating, fun in the sun, more updating, watching more anime, updating, hangin' out with friends, and...UPDATING! ^^ Oh my gods, I'm so excited—I feel like I could burst with happiness! ^o^' Finally, a break. ^^'

I hope you guys have an awesome summer. ^^ Hopefully I will be able to get a LOT done these next two months. ^^' I'm determined to get this fanfic going into overdrive. ^^' Thanks so much everyone! It's because of you I wake up every morning to write this fanfic. ^^'' Love you guys! XDD Thank you so much! *sends hugs and cupcakes*

Hope you like this next chapter! ^^

Sarah finds Salex a tough opponent. Though this is only the first duel, Sarah feels a lot of pressure to win. At least after she'll win this duel she'll have two locator cards instead one, which will give her some security. But...will she be able to even win this one? We'll have to find out together. By reading of course. (xD)

**Disclaimer of Yu-Gi-Oh!.** Fan fiction, and I am getting NO money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 23**

**LP: Salex: 4000/Sarah: 3000**

"Well?" Salex asked impatiently. It was weird to think she was a fan of the Dueling Legend just before this duel started. Now she's all...ambitious. "What card did you draw? Are you going to play it and, supposedly, turn this duel around? You'll have to think twice...because I don't think you're going to be able to."

I smirked. Gosh. Salex might be a good duelist, from how the duel has played out so far, but she still has a lot to learn. There's more to dueling than gloating about one card's triumph. "Do you really want to know?" I asked with a raised brow. "You'll regret it~"

Salex glared. "No fair. You're using my singing voice."

"Oh, please. Anybody can taunt with a singing voice."

Salex tapped her foot, wondering what my card could be. And if it really could turn things around. "...just make your move..."

I smirked. "Very well." I slid the card I just drew into one of the magic and trap card slots, activating it immediately. "You're Queen is doomed Salex.

"I play the magic card, Dark Core!"

Salex's eyes widened. "No way," she breathed. She shook her head disbelievingly. "There's no way you could have drawn that card! I mean—right when you needed it...—"

I smirked. "That's right!" I said proudly. "This card's effect will get rid the field of your monster!"

Salex just stared at me. Suddenly, she started to laugh. Yami and I watched her carefully. This seemed odd. I thought she was on the ropes... Does she have a way to counter this card?

"Oh my gosh, can you be anymore dense. No offence," said Salex, trying to contain her laughter behind one hand. I quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. I had no idea what was going on. I had the upper hand!

"Obviously you don't know the card's effect," I said. "By discarding one card from my hand, it let's me remove from play one face-up monster. And you know which one I choose."

Salex smirked; challenge glinted intensely in her midnight blue eyes. "Sure," she said with a shrug. "Go ahead and give it a try."

I looked at her carefully, then I glanced Yami's way. His crimson eyes were directed discreetly towards Salex; narrowed in thought. He found something weird about the situation as well.

I just hope this one move doesn't cost me the duel.

I decided to go with it. Salex might seem cocky, but it could be a bluff as well. And I won't get anywhere just by defending—even though I can't defend with anything at the moment.

A ball of dark black shadows emerged onto my side of the field, electricity striking within it at a constant, scary rhythm. The card's effect was literally in place; a dark vortex ready to swallow my chosen monster from out of the game. I glanced carefully from Salex to her monsters. A thought about how the Banisher was standing right before the Queen made me nervous. It didn't look right.

And the fact that I could only send one monster out of the game scared me even more. Salex has both her Queen and my Banisher, which is equipped to the Queen because of her special ability. I am unsure of the results of the spell card I just activated.

I made the decision. Mostly because it was too late to call my magic card back. With a deep breath, I said, "I choose to remove from play your Allure Queen!"

Just as the dark vortex on my side began to swirl itself around the Queen, at the last second it quickly started swirling around the Banisher. My heart sunk, seeing my monster be encased by my own magic card. The swirling continued and it began to hide my Banisher in its shadowy embrace.

Salex chuckled. "Do you really think it'll be easy?" she asked in an amused tone. My heart sunk even lower when the shadows completely engulfed the Banisher. I heard it scream out before it was officially gone, leaving the duel field without a single trace of its existence.

"Let me make this clear. Your Banisher was a part of my Queen; he wasn't a separate monster. When you activated your magic card to get rid of my Queen, I can automatically sacrifice your taken Banisher to take her place. Pretty ingenious, right?"

I looked at the spot where my Banisher was hovering over just a moment ago. "I...just destroyed my own monster," I murmured forlornly, feeling my heart become heavier with guilt. Over the time of Duelist Kingdom, I realized just how close my deck was to my heart. It killed me to have to see my monsters disappear right before my eyes, but I'd rather have them destroyed than at the mercy of someone else's control. No one uses my monsters as their own shields.

"There is, however, some good news for you. My Allure Queen is back to having an attack power of 300. She's vulnerable to almost every attack now."

That was some stress gone. I was wondering how I would be able to withstand any of her attacks. I now just realized that even though I don't have any monsters in my magic card-filled hands I can still survive from her attack.

"I won't be able to summon any monsters this turn," I said. "Instead, I'll play another magic card called Red Medicine. It increases my life points by 500."

**LP: Salex: 4000/Sarah: 3500**

Salex smirked. "Wonderful," she said. "Absolutely wonderful. I have the Dueling Legend on the ropes."

I glowered. "Don't celebrate for too long. Just wait until my next draw."

"Mm...I don't think there will be a next turn for you." Salex drew her next card and a smirk graced her lips once again. "Oh, yes. Now this is what I'm talking about... Maybe you will be able to have some more turns, but only until I am able to put my strategy into play."

I wonder what she had planned now. She already had me worrying about attacking me directly with her monster. What else?

"But I won't play it just yet. I want to be able to prolong your suffering." Salex then sweat dropped. "I hope I don't sound scary to you,"

I laughed kindheartedly, finding her random comment funny for some reason. "Oh no! It's not scary at all! We're all duelists here; it's cool."

"Alright. Then that makes it okay for me to...attack you directly! Allure Queen, go!"

I gulped just as the Queen summoned a ball of fire and hurled it in my direction. Though it was only holograms, the impact still felt like impact. The fire hit me in the stomach, heating my skin through my clothes. I felt the heat sting my stitched side and the fireball exploded around me, enveloping me in the flames and smoke. As the foggy clouds cleared, I felt myself drained of some energy, as though I really _was_ hit with a fireball. My left side almost decided to cramp up again, but it went back to normal quickly, leaving me to watch my life points go down by 300 points.

**LP: Salex 4000/Sarah: 3200**

This was looking like a really long duel.

"Sarah, are you alright?" called Yami from his spot on the sidelines. I glanced his way and gave him a wary smile.

"Yeah...just peachy... But—damn! I had no idea Kaiba's Duel Disk was so high tech! I can actually feel myself melting from Salex's attack..."

Salex and the crowd around us laughed at my remark. It did seem funny; even I joined in with a smile. Personally, though, because I came from Ancient Egypt, the advanced technology had to take me by surprise. Yami's all cool about it, but knowing me, I couldn't help it. The monsters looked real and when magic cards are played, I can actually feel the powerful magic inside the digital cards, ready to be activated. Trap cards...they just feel like awesome little surprises to turn the duel around. The dueling atmosphere and everything relevant to the competition was in the air, circling over our heads and around our bodies, stimulating our senses to the fullest, drinking everything in and making us act the same way about the friendly competition. Everybody was kind towards their components, even though their competitive sides showed the most in duels.

But most of all...Kaiba's technology and his invention of the Duel Disks made the game of Duel Monsters into something more. It made the game more alive and exciting.

"Fire is really bad, isn't it, Sarah?" Salex asked me, though when I blinked at her, her eyes held something else. Almost like a mysterious glint; a hinting one. "It can burn you to a crisp or merely act around you tauntingly."

I gazed at her quietly, watching the images my brain was replaying in my head. The time of Yugi's duel with Keith and the time after. Mostly, the moment the fire started and we were trying to free the Millennium Puzzle.

...What was Salex getting at? Is her question really innocent?

_Damn it, why can't I take Yugi's advice and not start stressing over the smallest of things? What if Salex is just asking an honest question and I'm over here thinking she's hinting about that day?_ Though I couldn't help but put my guards up higher, just in case. It was a habit.

"Yeah, fire's dangerous," I replied with slightly narrowed eyes. I'm only being careful. It's not like I don't like the girl or anything. "Especially when...for example...it's everywhere and the people that are trapped within its grasp have nowhere to run."

Salex gazed at me thoughtfully. "You should be a story writer," she said suddenly, making me anime fall. "I mean...you've got dramatic written all over you."

A huge sweat drop was on the side of my head as I smiled sheepishly at Salex. That definitely was only an innocent question. She hasn't hinted anything about the warehouse. "I suppose it's in my blood," I said with a small shrug. "My mother and father used to tell me stories every night and that's how I begin to love dramatic moments. Making them up as I go is so much fun."

Salex laughed. "That's so cool!" she cried. "Gosh...you're such a cool person. It's a shame I couldn't get to know you better."

I shrugged. "We could start now," I suggested. No...I wasn't going to try and press her for answers of any suspicions I might have... I'm merely trying to be a good sport. Though interrogating her doesn't sound like a bad idea... xD

Salex's eyes blinked at me, confused. "In the middle of the duel?"

My sweat drop doubled.

"No, I meant after," I said kindly, with a smile. "We can be enemies in the ring, only for a moment, but then become friends outside the ring. How about it?"

Salex's eyes shined immensely. "Oh, really? Would we really? I can't believe it! I'm going to be friends with Sarah Wind!" She jumped around excitedly, holding her hands to her heart.

I looked at her sideways. "Are you seriously a fan?"

Salex grinned. "Of course I am! Of both you and Yugi! You're both really cool duelists. It would be an honour and a thrill of a lifetime if I can become friends with you."

I glanced Yami's way, who was watching the duel with utmost concentration. His crimson eyes met mine, merely holding thought. I had no idea of telling whether or not he found the idea a good one or not. But I could tell one thing for sure; he wants me to be careful.

I've gone over this in my head once before. Yami and I should be careful with who we befriend and give our information to. We've only told the gang about who we actually are and what we are trying to gain from our rebirth. Ishizu is also one to know. Now, Yami and I only have strangers to choose from, and whether or not we should tell anyone all together.

Someone could be undercover for Bakura, and Marik.

In regards to being careful, I came to the steady conclusion that I'll only be careful with everyone. I won't let any information we may have slip. No matter how innocent someone may look.

Including Salex.

But that didn't mean that being friends isn't an option.

I nodded at Yami, merely telling him with the simple gesture that I'll be on my guard. He returned the nod with ease.

"Alrighty then," I said with a smile to Salex. "We can start being friends. Let's get to know each other some time."

Salex looked as though I just made her day. Her blue eyes brightened and a smile graced her lips. I thought she would blow up from excitement. I've never witnessed anyone be a fan of me before.

"Oh my god! This is so cool!" I could practically feel Salex's joy from all the way here. I blushed. "Thank you so much! I promise, I won't let you down!"

I smiled. "Friendships aren't about letting one down or not," I said, though curiosity from her choice of words crept into my heart. For some reason, it was like my brain was telling me to remember them. Promises don't exactly leave my mind. "Friends are...like family to put it into easier terms. Maybe we can make the same kind of bond between us."

Salex's eyes shined. "I'm so glad you're giving me a chance at being your friend though," she said sheepishly. "I mean...I never thought I'd see the day when I can meet both the King of Games and the Dueling Legend—let alone be their friend! Oh my god, it feels like my heart's going to burst..."

I laughed kindheartedly, watching the girl's slightly flushed expression as she waved her hand at her face to try and calm down. "We're just going to have to see even more after this duel," I said, feeling a smirk grace my lips, going back into 'dueling mode'. "Now then, you already called your attack so your turn is almost over. Do you have anything left to play face down?"

Salex glanced down at the face down card she already had placed onto the field. "Nah, nothing else," she said. Then her smirk returned to her face once again. "It's your move. Make it count."

"Oh, I will."

I drew my next card, putting as much Faith as I could into it. I needed a monster. My hand is full of magic cards and if it keeps up this way, I'll lose. With my breath held, I looked at my new card.

Yes!

"Get ready, Salex, because I'm going to bring myself back onto the podium with the face down card I placed face down before!" With a click of a button, and a flourish of my arm for dramatic effect, the face down card I had flipped, showing an illustration of Duel Monsters falling from a portal in the sky. "I play Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half my life points, I can summon back to the field as many of my removed from play monsters that I have."

**LP: Salex:4000/Sarah: 1600**

As my life points disappeared, my side of the field illuminated into a burst of white light. From within appeared my Banisher of the Radiance, simply radiating with power. "Good to have you back on my side, old buddy," I said with a smile. "Now, though, I'll have to sacrifice him in order to summon a monster that won't stay on the field for only one turn. Come on out, Golden Homunculus!"

The fairy-type monster gave me a reassuring nod before disappearing once more, only to be replaced by another monster. This one was a rock statue, made of what looked like fiery rocks but were really the colour of gold. It stood tall with 1500 attack points.

"I place one card face down for some other time. And now, you know what's coming Salex..."

The emerald haired girl stared at me for a moment, only to comprehend my move, before realizing what was going to happen. "Oh no! My Allure Queen!"

"Will be no more! Now, Golden Homunculus! Attack her Allure Queen!"

With some fire magic of its own, my monster hurled a hot ball of flames directly at Salex's Queen. The Queen was hit successfully, shrieking in horror from being defeated, before she dissolved into the air, leaving a mark on Salex's life points.

**LP: Salex: 2800/Sarah: 1600**

Salex watched with growing apprehension as her life points dropped. She gritted her teeth from the annoying damage. "That was an awesome comeback," she complimented. "I thought it was too late to counter. My Queen was going to take away all your life points little by little, unless you managed to successfully summon a monster in time and block it. Which, by the way, you did. Congrats."

I gave her a grateful nod. "Thanks," I said. "It wasn't easy, I'll have to admit. There was a time when I thought I could not beat your Queen."

"That's just like you and Yugi," she said. "You guys never give up. That's why I look up to you."

I smiled, touched. "You can do the same," I said. "Don't forget what's in your heart...and then...draw. It works all the time if you keep your Faith in times of low determination."

Salex nodded and smiled. "Thanks. Okay, now, was that your move?"

I nodded. "Yup! Let's see what you got. Are you able to counter _my_ move?"

The other merely smirked as her response. "Most definitely, if I get the card that I'm looking for this turn." She momentarily closed her before drawing her next card, sending me an essence of Faiths he was putting into her draw.

She reopened her eyes which began to shine in excitement when she saw the card she had just drawn. I braced for impact.

"Oh, cool! It worked!" she cried happily, bouncing around for a while. I smiled at her happiness. "I drew just what I was looking for! Sarah, this is going to be such a tough one for you!"

I blinked. "Why's that?" I asked.

"You'll see. First, I play the card I played faced down a few turns ago. Power Swap!" The hologram of the face down card stood up from its lying position, revealing an illustration of Duel Monster cards disappearing into a dark abyss.

Power Swap? The title was giving me no reassurance.

"You're wondering what this card does. Okay, I'll tell you! With Power Swap, all I have to do is sacrifice half of my life points in order to—wait for it..."

I blinked at the girl again as I watched her grinning face. She seemed so confident. "In order to do what?" I asked. When she didn't answer, most likely from dramatic effect, I couldn't take it any longer. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I'm only savouring my near victory," she replied with a smirk. Does she have a secret thing to scare me half to death and be bubbly all at the same time? Oh my gods... "Now, when I sacrifice half of my life points, I am able to summon any monster from my hand, Graveyard, or deck."

**LP: Salex: 1400/Sarah: 1600**

My heart nearly stopped. "A-Any card?" I asked with a slight tremble. The thought of having to choose any monster to place onto the field was frightening. Other than her Allure Queen, I wonder what other monsters could be lurking about in Salex's deck.

She can choose _any_ to summon. Without a sacrifice as well!

Salex smirked. "Muahahaha! By the look on your face, I'm guessing that you understand I can summon any powerful monster I please. And you're right. That's it, cower in fear!"

"I never cower." Though the thought was scary I had to be strong. She might get a good lead from this summon, but that doesn't mean that she won the duel. I'm not going to cower and take the hit. I'm going to fight back.

Salex looked through her deck of cards. When she came across a card she wanted, she smirked and brought it into her hand, shuffling the rest of her cards and slipping her deck back into the recognizer.

"You never cower?"

I shook my head, determination running through my blood. "Never," I said. _Not even in the face of death._

"You'll begin to cower when you lose your first duel of the tournament!"

Salex placed her monster onto the Duel Disk, sending the magic card she used to the Graveyard and causing the holographic projectors to haywire. Rainbows of colour danced everywhere on her side of the field. What could she be summoning to make her so damned confident?

Could this be the rarest card in her deck? Is that why?

"Introducing a monster from the class of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon...the one to bring you down, Sarah!"

I gulped. If it's from the same class as Kaiba's monster and Joey's monster, then I might have a chance of losing.

Oh gods...

"I summon the White-Eyes Red Dragon!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped, hearing nothing of this rarity before. I stood there almost paralysed, wondering why I hadn't heard about such a beast before. Yami merely narrowed his cerise eyes even more. I could feel my heart beat quickly.

From the blinding light of the summon, created the moment Salex placed her card onto her Duel Disk, materialized a powerful dragon. Its blood red scales shined under the daylight, while its luminescent eyes were a bright white, made of pure energy. Its tail swished around connected to its lean body; a mix between the Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes.

What caught me by surprise was the attack points.

2900.

Right between the attack power of Kaiba's monster and Joey's monster.

"Holy...Ra..." I sighed in awe, watching the dragon become. It threw its head back and roared, its majestic voice ringing with power and dare.

"It's pretty rare," commented Salex, enjoying my—what looked to be like—scared expression. She thought I was cowering. "As much rare as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon is. Isn't it pretty powerful?"

I shook my head in disbelief. How can I defeat such a mighty beast?

That's funny...Eric had asked me almost the same question back in Duelist Kingdom, when I was faced against his Triple Threat Dragon in our duel.

"_Pretty powerful, huh?"_

Hmm...thinking of that blonde baka, I wonder how the tournament's going for him...

"Um...can I take a few minutes to think about whether or not I want to go up against your monster? Please?"

Salex blinked at me—then burst out laughing. "I love your random talking, it's hilarious!"

My eye twitched in annoyance. I wasn't kidding. I actually need time to think about this one.

"You'll need time to think, alright," smirked Salex. "Especially since I'm going to attack your Golden Homunculus. It'll drain out most of your life points."

At the mention of an attack I glanced from my monster to my hand of cards to my opponent to her monster. I gave the dragon a challenging glare. "Gr..."

"I take that as a reason to attack. You have nothing to defend yourself with."

I growled a little bit more.

"Good. Now, before I attack, I am going to play this magic card. It's called Suspension." A digital Duel Monsters card appeared onto the field, looking like more trouble to me. Thank goodness I have my face down card to help me. Once it's flipped, I can get rid of the dragon. Muahaha. I have a plan. "This magic card suspends all trap and magic cards on the field for one turn. Now you can't use your face down card if you wanted to."

"What— Damn! That was my only defence!" Ra! She even figured out a way to stop my trap card! I'm in deep shtick now...

"Alright! Without further adieu, White-Eyes, attack Sarah's Homunculus!"

With its jaw burning with a fireball, Salex's monster hurled it into my monster, shattering it into a million holographic pieces. The blast was so strong and destructive, it sent shock waves everywhere. I almost staggered backwards but held myself steady.

And watched my life points drop.

**LP: Salex: 1400/Sarah: 0200**

I barely made it out of there.

"200 life points," I murmured. "Fantastic."

Salex bounced up and down, waving her hands and arms around like a bird. "Sweet! I'm so close to beating you! Oh my gosh, wouldn't it be so cool if I did? It's an honour just to be trampled by you but to win—"

"Your hyperness is quite catching," I said with a smirk as she blushed. "And the duel isn't over just yet. I still have a couple hundred life points left."

"They'll be gone soon, too," said Salex. "Just you wait and see. There's no way you'll be able to summon a monster strong enough in one turn to even fend off my dragon! You're toast!" White-Eyes roared in agreement.

I sighed. What if she was right? It did seem impossible for me to summon a strong monster in one turn. _One turn_. Oh wait! Unless I draw _that_ card...

At the moment, it seemed like the only thing that would help. I needed to draw it...but what if I couldn't? I'll lose.

I sensed Yami's assertive eyes on me and turned to gaze back at him. Throughout the whole duel he's done nothing but stand there, silently cheering me on and helping me. But even though he's right there on the side lines, it seems like he's so far away. Out of my range.

"You know she's wrong," said Yami almost quietly, and yet I can hear him all the way here. Maybe he's not so far away as I thought. "I recall something you used before to defeat a powerful beast. Maybe you can use the same tactic."

"But I don't have the card in my hand..."

"You know what you must do."

Yay. I love pressure. Yugi? Can you come back and yell at me not to keep stress on my shoulders again? I think I need to hear it one more time to remember.

But I knew Yami was right. We've said this over and over; that if we believe in something called Faith and ourselves then we can conquer anything. Why is it that I fall into doubt sometimes?

"Everyone has their doubtful moments, Sarah," said Yami, making me blink. "But you have to remember that victory isn't very far with friends by your side and your belief. Remember this. It's what we've learned from Duelist Kingdom."

I literally felt determination boiling in my bloodstream, sending energy throughout my body. The fingers holding my hand of Duel Monsters cards ceased its slight tremble and were now as steady as a crane. My stance was straighter than before, and my eyes held a familiar feeling. A familiar no-hesitation-here-no-matter-what kind of feeling.

Just because somebody gets a brand new and more powerful monster...that does not mean that I throw in the towel.

That's like saying I don't want to be Guardian.

Something I never want to say.

I took a deep breath to get myself to think straight again. If I don't win this duel, I'm out of the tournament. I can't afford that. "Right," I said to him. Another deep breath and I could feel my heart begin to beat normally, instead of its rapid pace from shock before.

"It's your move," said Salex with a glare. She didn't find my stalling nice. "Make it a good one. Or you're out."

With a nod I hesitantly looked through the cards in my hand. I've got no monsters. And the next card I draw will definitely predict the outcome of the match.

I took a deep breath, placing my fingers onto my deck.

And I drew my next card.

I felt adrenaline rush through me, and my heart beat started to quicken from apprehension.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them.

And found the card that I was looking for.

"Get ready Salex," I said with a confident smirk. "Because this duel is going to come to an end."

"Bring it!"

I slid the magic card I just drew into one of the card slots. "I play the magic card Bright Shine!"

Salex's eyes grew wide. "No! That's the card you used to defeat Eric in Duelist Kingdom!"

I smirked. "That's right. You've been keeping a close eye on my duels, haven't you? Well, it turns out, it's all I need to defeat you too."

"B-But...! I was hoping you wouldn't draw that card!"

"Not good enough." I gave Yami a quick thumbs up before raising my arm over my head, for those wonderful dramatic effects, of course. "Now, with the power of this magic card, I can call forth my ultimate monster; Sword of Deception!"

A blinding ball of white light appeared onto my side of the field, simply radiating with pure energy. Salex's dragon glared at it with much distaste, sensing a powerful presence from within. He had good reason to be frightened, though through his glowing white eyes you couldn't tell.

From within the summoning ball of light stepped a warrior clad in fitting gold and white armour. Her massive sword was held in her hand, shining a bright white. Her long blushed white hair wavered in an invisible breeze, and her whole body glowed a golden light.

"Since you know of the card, you should know of its effects. Not only does this magic card allow me to summon my Sword of Deception from my hand or deck, but it also doubles her attack points! Get ready, because you're about to lose your best monster!"

Salex held her ground. "I won't lose to you this easily! My monster can stand up to your attack!"

"We'll see about that! Ready to find out if it's true or not?"

"Always!"

"Ready? Attack the White-Eyes Red Dragon!"

My warrior gathered her sword into her hands and gripped the handle tightly. The blade glowed a brilliant white which almost matched the glow of Salex's dragon. It roared in challenge, wanting to dare, just like Salex. As soon as the blade was charged with her 4000 point power, she ran forward bring the blade up over her head to slash at the dragon.

White-Eyes blasted a fireball from its mouth at her, but she was agile and fast. My warrior darted out of the way and jumped up to meet the dragon face to face. Then, with one slash of her sword, she swiped it through the dragon's neck, emitting a white glow from the giant cut. Everyone around me held their breath.

The dragon let out a deafening roar before dissolving into air, leaving Sword of Deception in a waterfall of sparkling digital remains of the dragon.

Salex watched with horror as her best monster was wiped out. She watched on as her life points went down to quite a bit.

**LP: Salex: 0300/Sarah: 0200**

Salex tried to remain calm. Though her best monster was destroyed, she held onto what hope she had left of winning the duel. Her normally bouncy and playful eyes were now burning with a determination I haven't seen since Eric's duel.

"1100 points in one round..." Salex shook her head, appalled. "How does that happen?"

I smirked. "When you put Bright Shine and White-Eyes Red Dragon together. By the way, your dragon was beautiful."

Salex showed me a smile despite her loss. "Thanks," she said. "Before I break down into tears, let's move on, shall we? I still need to try and beat you."

Again, she's in the hurry. Oh! I started thinking again. "Fine by me," I said, slipping a card into the magic cards slots. "I place one card face down and then hand it back over to you."

Salex drew her next card. But I already saw the shadows fall over her face from her emerald bangs. "Damn..." I heard her whisper. "I...I can only play this one monster in defence mode and then...end my turn. Oh no...I'm doomed."

I blinked. "Is that really all you can play?" I asked curiously. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. It was just a little unexpected. You'd think she'd have a good move ready from all the other ones she's had, but I suppose even good duelists can have a bad hand. And a bad strategy. She was giving up too easily.

The other merely looked up defeatedly at me. "Yes," she murmured sadly. "I wish there was something else in my hand to play...but I couldn't think of anything else other than this."

I thought carefully over this. Once I destroy her defensive monster, I'll be free to attack—that is, if I am able to draw a monster with enough attack points on my next move.

"This is it then, Salex," I said. "The next draw might decide the winner of this duel. Are you ready?"

I watched her take a deep breath. Even if she loses this duel, she'll still have one more locator card giving her a spot in the tournament. Though there was that anchor to hold onto, it would have been cool to take a title. It just wasn't her day. And I could not lose the first duel of the tournament.

Which means, I need to draw a monster next turn in order to win.

"I guess," she said, but her voice wavered slightly. "Alright, your move. Please don't draw a monster..."

As I drew my next card, the whole crowd around us held its breath. Could the Dueling Legend finally be defeated? Or will she hold her crown? This draw would decide just that.

I was determined to win this duel. _It's not personal, Salex. It just has to be done. Or two evils will go after the Pharaoh once I'm not able to duel. I can NOT let that happen._

I felt my blood turn hot with anxiety. It was curiosity that wanted me to know the next card. I needed to know what it was; if I can beat Salex or not.

With one more glance towards Yami, I felt the last bit of any doubt rush out of me. It was like all that I needed was to look at him. Then I'd remember my motives. And what has to be done.

I closed my eyes, and drew the card, pouring as much Faith as I could into it. I didn't want to beat Salex because she's an opponent; I told her we can be friends. But I have to win this duel in order to advance to the next round. If I fall out of the tournament, I can only watch Yami's duels and sit back with no dueling; another kind of fight against the evils. But if I don't fall, then I'm with him side by side. In duels and form.

Proudly too.

I opened my eyes to see the card.

A mysterious smile graced my lips.

"It has been fun dueling you, Salex," I said kindly to the emerald haired girl. She had her fingers crossed behind her back, hoping I wouldn't draw what I needed. She looked up and pouted. "Perhaps we will meet again in the duel ring, but for now, this duel's over."

Salex sighed, finding no way out of this, and accepted it. She let her hands fall to her sides. "I'd have to say, that was definitely fun," she said with a smile, despite her knowledge of the loss of duel and locator card. "We're opponents here, so it's normal to have a winner and a loser of the duel."

"But we'll be friends outside of the duels." I gave her another smile. "I'm going to make my move now."

Salex stood in battle stance, fighting the urge to drown in her defeat and in sorrow. "Bring on the cupcakes!" she said.

It was then I noticed her actual way. I mean the way she has all these emotions. Salex is kind and she means well. When she duels, the smirking is only part of her game face. When she's put up with a difficult situation, she won't let it get to her. She's stronger than I had thought. That's why she just yelled out, "Bring on the cupcakes!". I think that was awesome.

I smiled, finding myself giggling silently at her funny remark. "Cupcakes? Oh damn, now I'm in the mood for one!"

Salex and I shared a laugh, just prolonging the duel and preparing to end it on a happier note. She's here for fun, not business like Yami and me. Just because I'm on a stressful mode doesn't mean that the people around me have to suffer for my seriousness. After all, she doesn't know. Salex would wonder why I wasn't having fun or anything. So instead, I'm masking it with something I've picked up from my childhood. My laughter and smile.

"Yum...I had one yesterday," she said with a wink, laughing when my jaw dropped. "It was from the shop just around the next corner. Their cupcakes are really good!"

I gave her a playful glare, added to it was a teasing smile. "You shall give me the name of that shop after this duel, okay?"

Salex nodded, grinning. "Sure thing."

She knew I had to do what I know I have to do, and can not prolong it any further. "I'm glad I went up against you," she said. "It was an honour."

I nodded. "Likewise. Now then, I summon a monster from my hand; Different Dimension Assailant."

In a curtain of white light appeared another warrior, this one clad in a sea salt ice cream kind of colour. (Buahaha...you shall know why in the world I made that comparison in the notes. xD) She held her determined posture, which matched mine.

"Brace yourself. Sword of Deception, attack Salex's face down card!"

The warrior turned her sword to let it glint impressively from the morning light. Then she swung it over her head and around, making it look like a baton. She used the leverage given to slice through Salex's defence monster. With 4000 attack points, the Mystical Elf was easily defeated. Salex gulped.

"And now...Assailant! Attack Salex directly and end this duel!"

The other flipped forward and striked just before Salex. My opponent watched with slight disappointment as her life points dropped to zero.

**LP: Salex: 0000/Sarah: 0200**

I exhaled a comfortable sigh, knowing that now I had two locator cards instead of one. Not only was I one step closer to our answers with Yami and I on the same page, but now I had a tally for a second chance. Not that I want to think of it that way and slack in coming duels just because I have a "Second Chance card" I can use. It gave me a a kind of base for this tournament.

The crowd around us cheered and clapped at the well played duel. It was definitely intense at some parts and no one had expected us to do anything more. We gave our all and fought honourably. It's what matters. The better duelist won today.

I glanced Yami's way, sending him a smile. I couldn't have done it without his support. The Pharaoh returned the small gesture and nodded, understanding my gratitude. I had honestly almost lost hope when I began thinking of all the negative points of this loss. They weighed me down and made it seem impossible for me to win. But Yami showed me that I couldn't do that.

One step closer now. To finding everything we need to know in order to defeat Bakura.

And now Marik.

I wonder what they're both scheming at the moment.

Salex and I met up in the middle of our used to be duel field, once the projectors were turned off and put back into the Duel Disks. We shook each other's hands, talking about the duel.

"That was some card you played," I said, referring to the White-Eyes Red Dragon. "I almost thought I couldn't beat it. It just looked so powerful."

"And shiny," said Salex.

I blinked. "How'd you—oh, right. You know me well."

We shared a short laugh, finding my obvious nature amusing. Yami walked away from the sidelines and up to me, nodding in Salex's direction.

"Well done, Salex," he said. "You were closer to beating Sarah than Eric was. There were so many moments where Sarah was stumped from what you played that I have lost count."

Yami and Salex smiled, finding my teasing also amusing. I felt my face grow hot.

"Yeah, well...um...gah. Oh well. A duel isn't a duel without people stumping over it now and then, now is it?"

Salex smiled good-naturedly. "You've got a good point. And you weren't the only one who was caught up. The moment I saw your Sword of Deception being summoned to the field, I was like, "...damn.""

"I'm glad you didn't give up at the end though," I said. "Instead of sulking, you kept your chin up high. That's something to look up to."

Salex blushed. "Aw, thank you." Then it looked like she remembered something, because once she realized she immediately began looking through her card sheathe for the locator card. She also brought out a Duel Monsters card and handed both of them to me.

"Now, this is the locator card you won and the rare card for the ante rule. Congrats, Sarah."

I smiled, taking them into my hands. "Thanks, Salex." I flipped the Duel Monsters card over to find the White-Eyes Red Dragon card, the one Salex had used as her last offensive monster. I frowned upon seeing it. "I don't like this ante rule..."

Salex blinked at me. "Why?"

"Because it makes us stake our rarest cards. Duelists treasure all their cards the same, whether they are common ones or rare ones. I'm sure you liked this card, Salex. I don't want to take it from you."

"Oh, Sarah. Your thougtfullness is coming into play here," she said playfully, finding nothing sad about the situation. "Sure it's a card I don't want to let go of, but it's the rules of the tournament. I don't want to be held against my will by one of Kaiba's security guards just because you wouldn't take the card. Brr...it sends shivers down my spine already."

We shared a quiet giggle, finding the scene pretty funny to think about. A chibi scene where Salex is held upside down by one of Kaiba's security guards, trying to shake the rare card from her pockets as she cried out waterfalls of tears. I could find myself imagining a chibi Kaiba too, laughing in triumph. XD

"But...do I have to?"

"_Yes_, now take it." Salex curled my fingers over the card. "And don't worry about it. Besides, next we meet, it'll be a whole different story. I might win it back."

I smiled at her encouragement. "Alright. I'm only taking it because you said it's okay. Otherwise...I could hide it into your deck and you'll never know."

Salex laughed. "Oh man, I'm going to miss you. My friend is probably waiting for me back at the coffee shop as we speak."

"Right," I nodded sadly, thinking it was too early for her to leave. We've only just met and had a decent talk. "We'll see each other soon, though, right? I mean, just as friends? I don't think I can handle another duel from you."

"Haha, okay." She smiled and we shook hands one last time, before turning away with a wave. "Bye Yugi! Sarah! I'll meet you guys later. We can start our friendship after! My buddy's going to kill me if I'm late. Oh, and by the way! The shop's name is Japan's Top Sweets! Hope you enjoy!"

With a laugh I yelled out my thanks. I smiled and waved after her. "Good bye!" We said in unison. She smiled in return and ran up the sidewalk, her long emerald flowing hair the last thing we see before she disappeared into the dispersed crowd of people.

I sighed, thinking too much excitement in this tournament might end up killing me instead of Bakura.

Yami looked at me carefully, as if watching the stress mode come on all over again after Salex's leave. "Sarah, Yugi said to be careful," he said.

I held my head. "I know, but this tournament is riding on so much. I thought I wouldn't win that duel. And if I didn't..." I decided to drop it. I did not need anymore to think about. "Thank you for helping me."

I can't believe I just said that to the Pharaoh. But...I suppose he can help all his subjects too, right?

Yami showed me the smallest of smiles, but it was much better than his usual set line. "You simply needed reminding is all," he said. "You were so stressed over the possibility of a loss that you almost did. You almost looked as worse as I did before that day you and I went out."

At the last two words I somehow found myself blushing. I have no idea. Went out? That almost sounds like a date. But I know that wasn't what he meant. He actually met as in we went out_side_ to hang around.

"I know, it was shameful," I said, hanging my head. "I shouldn't have given up so fast. Or nearly given up, I mean. But...so much to think about."

"Now you know how I feel," he said. "I can't help thinking about my past. With no memories of anything...my mind feels like a labyrinth of never ending questions and pathways."

"I get what you mean." I looked up to meet his gaze, but he was staring ahead with that thoughtful look he always has. I think his eyes are normally narrowed, only mirroring the determination he holds in his heart. It was it's a part of him; a part of his soul. Bringing brought up as the Pharaoh's son and soon-to-be-Pharaoh, I can understand why. His eyes are almost the same as his father's.

"After being released from the Dungeon, I thought it would be easy to help you defeat the evil that will come back, because I had all the memories that you weren't likely to have. I could help you solve anything. But...I think I just became another problem. Here you still are without any memories..."

Yami stopped me before I could keep going. "Sarah, don't say such things," he said. "The future is unpredictable. The Court, Isis, and you did the best you could to be prepared, but Fate can switch things around or add in details we couldn't be ready for. You thought you could help give me the memories, but now you realized that there's more to it. Just because I don't have any memories right now, that doesn't mean that we should give up. Whether someone gives up or not changes the way they live."

I blinked, momentarily thrown into a spell from the Pharaoh's words. They made so much sense it was unbelievable. "Wow...I actually get it," I said, finding it a surprise. I thought through the stress I wouldn't be able to think straight. But his words were so natural it made sense.

"Well...I didn't say I was giving up either," I said. "It's just...everything going on..."

Yami lightly touched my arm. "Didn't Yugi say to let it go?" he asked, raising a brow. "Take it easy, you're stressing over this more then me."

"...It was how I was brought up, so deal with it."

Yami chuckled and ruffled my hair. Something he had picked up from Joey. "You know it's true. I'm sure...I'm sure no one else would want you stressed over this. We will get through this. The tournament only started, after all."

I sighed, thinking he was right. If I start dreading over things now, then there will be so little I can do. "Okay, but I won't drop my guard. I refuse."

"Your guard is fine, but just be careful."

It was odd how this friend protectiveness thing is. Now the Pharaoh is telling me to be careful.

With one more sigh escaping from my lips, we began walking aimlessly down another sidewalk, away from all the dueling action and right where the park began to open up. I pocketed the locator card and Duel Monsters card I won from Salex into my thigh sheathe. "I will. But that doesn't mean that you end up being in the same position. You should take your own advice."

Yami smiled, glad I was almost back to normal. Even I couldn't hold back the smile wanting to break out. "I have reason to," he said. "You don't."

I stared at the ground moving beneath us as we kept walking. "We'll find a way to show you your memories. I promise. We won't get anything done without them and you know it."

"This tournament will help," he said with assertive eyes. "I know it will. We have to keep going."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bah...what a weird ending. :P I'm terribly sorry if you didn't like it. ^^' But I still hope you liked some of the chapter. Thank you so much for reading everyone! ^^

**Important News:** Oh man, summer only just started and I already have plans. -.- Annoying, I know. XD I'm going to Calgary to visit my cousins for ten days. Only. I know, it's still a lot but my sister was insisting we'd stay there longer. O_O I was like...no. XD So from July 9th to 19th, I'm gone. But when I come back, you can expect chapters! ^o^ Oh yeah. lol. I'm really sorry I have to leave, but I miss my OTHER cousins. . That's a lot of cousins... xDDD Eenyways, if this is the last chapter I can put up before going, then I wish you a happy beginning of summer! ^^ And I'll see you guys after the 19th. See ya! ^^

Ooooo~ Salex seems nice. ^^;

lol. **BY THE WAY:** The whole reason I compared sea salt ice cream to the Assailant is because I just had the craving to run after Kingdom Hearts all of a sudden. Because I finished the second game just yesterday. XD It was such a beautiful ending~ x3

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. ^^'


	25. Playing With A Psychic

**(26/07/2011)**

**Author's Note: **Muahahaha! Another chapter! *-* I have a feeling that I'm beginning to update much faster than usual. ^^' BUT...I like it.

...no...I didn't update faster. xD I started writing this chapter right after the last one, but I ended up finished writing it after three weeks. ~o~ I'm so sorry! x(

XDDD Maybe some of you think the time is longer. *anime fall* lol. Eenyways, I is definitely back with another chapter! ^o^' I hope you guys like it! Thanks for clicking the link to it! ^^'

Sarah's defeated Salex in her first duel of the tournament. Both she and Yami have decided to take a minor break before continuing with the tournament—only to quell Sarah's sudden craving. When they come across a rumour of Joey's duel, they decide to go check it out—only to find something wrong with his opponent. Can he win?

**Disclaimer of Yu-Gi-Oh!.** Fan fiction, and I am getting NO money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 24**

Just a minor craving.

That's all that it was.

I couldn't ask for a better day to enjoy it anyway.

The sky was still a wonderful blue above our heads, cradling the bright and warm sun in its beauty, making it even more delightful. The day felt light after a couple of duels, even though during them it was like a tonne was put onto our shoulders. It was nice to kick back for even a few minutes. But we had to be careful we didn't do it often and let down our guards more than we mean to.

The day was beautiful to say the least. It's too bad there's evil interfering with it. Though neither Bakura or Marik have down anything yet after Yami and Yugi's duel, which was the only act of abnormality I can think of that's latest, I know that we are never in the clear, not until they're beaten.

"I wish everyday could be like today," I commented, watching a nearby pair of duelists beginning a duel. I opened the small white box in my lap and peered inside, already tasting sweetness. "But without the uneasiness we've got now, from the tension of the tournament."

Yami opened his closed eyes and looked up at the sky, cerise eyes full of thought. "It would be nice," he agreed. "Though you know life is hard some times."

"True that."

Yami and I were sitting on a bench at the park. The sight was beautiful; with lush green grass and trees sparkling underneath the bright blue sky, and all the little kids running around at the picnic areas enjoying time with their families. The hundreds of different coloured flowers made the park positively glow. So did the shimmering graphics of the duel happening here at the moment. The scene looked like something out of a fairytale book; magically sunny and heartwarming.

But reality was much different. Many small details can change nearly everything.

The two boys dueling looked like they were having the time of their lives, just dueling for fun. The holographic images of their cards and monsters were harmless, only reminding me even more of how duels were actually played back at home, 5,000 years ago. With real monsters from the Shadow Realm and where much more was at stake then mere locator cards and rare cards.

_At least that time is over._ I thought with a slight smile. _No one else has to suffer with those horrible games now. _

But that was the past. We now had to think about the future.

Like my craving. And how to deal with it.

I pulled out a vanilla cupcake, topped with a swirl of bright yellow icing, from within the box sitting on my lap. The star sprinkles on it were simply inviting, and I can already feel the grin on my face.

Yami sighed, but I thought he was only breathing in the fresh air. "Sarah, I don't like that silence."

I would anime fall, but that would destroy the precious cupcake. "But I told you Salex's talk about cupcakes made me crave for one." I pouted. "It's not my fault they're so good..."

It's true. Way true. When Salex had given me the shop name, it was implanted into my brain right at that moment, nagging me to go buy a few good cupcakes to eat. I only bought two, thinking that a lot of sugar was too much at one time. I fell in love with them the first moment I ate one, sometime when the modern half of my soul was wondering America before I was completely reborn. I don't know the memory, but I vaguely remembered eating something soft and sweet. I'm pretty sure it was a cupcake. Why else would I be craving for that particularly sweet and not any of the other ones I could have tried?

"Salex should have been careful, giving you the name of the best sweets shop in Domino City," said Yami teasingly, but he can always keep a straight face. His arms were behind his head, set onto the back of the bench, and one of his legs was over the other. He looked almost—_almost_—relaxed. It wasn't close.

"I'm not going to get hyper, I promise," I said with a sweat drop. "And I won't break the promise either. ...I promise."

I heard a small scoff. Teasingly though.

I gazed once at the cute cupcake in my hands before taking a small bite, savouring the sweet taste of the vanilla cake and butter cream icing. It was so good...

"Mmm...Ra... It would have been so cool if there were cupcakes back in Ancient Egypt~," I said with a small pout. A small bush crept its way onto my cheek as I remembered myself moaning over the cupcake. But seriously though, it's called Japan's Top Sweets for a reason. I could eat these cupcakes for the rest of my life.

Yami merely closed his eyes again, waiting for the moment of my miniature pleasure to pass, as his face basked in the warmth of the sum shining down at us. He looked almost peaceful—again with the almost. I wonder what it would be like to see him _completely_ peaceful...

I licked a bit of the yellow icing off my finger, thinking of how it looked like the colour of the sun. I felt like my younger self again, all carefree and after sugar. The tournament's thoughts and burden were still in my head, and I was fully aware of what could happen if I let my guard down (which I'm not going to do) but the moment of simply having one little break made me seem like a little child. I miss those days. Where nothing had gone wrong until shortly before my 6th birthday, when my family disappeared.

I giggled when I licked the icing off my finger, remembering how I used to do that every time I ate something with icing on it.

Yami cracked one eye open, just to see what had caused me to giggle so innocently. He found me happily nibbling on the cupcake.

"...Sarah...you look so young," he said, but a small smile managed to slip onto his face. I bet my younger cuteness could make even the most determined person on the planet smile.

"That, my friend, is the beauty of being young once but immature forever," I said with a smile. I love that quote because it reminded me so much of the gang. Mostly Joey.

"And...I can't help it."

Yami closed his eyes again and chuckled at my remark. His hand reached up to my head, only to ruffle my hair, making it fall all around me like a curtain. I playfully glared at him.

"What's with you people and touching my hair?" I asked irritably, trying to fix all the strands that were falling over my face, while trying to hold the half eaten cupcake at the same time. "You're like Joey now. Well...almost."

Yami shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "But...you look so much like a little girl with this cute little smile on your face innocently eating a cupcake that I couldn't resist."

I momentarily blinked at him, and began laughing silently when I saw him blush.

"Er...Yugi wanted me to say that."

"Un-huh. I'm sure."

Yami went back to looking up at the sky, but this time, he kept his eyes open. When the sudden silence confused him, he turned back to meet my gaze, only to find me holding the other cupcake up to him. He blinked, first at the cupcake then to me.

I smiled. "You don't think I got both of them for me, do you? That would be catastrophic."

A small smile graced Yami's lips at the thoughtful gesture. "Thank you, Sarah, but I am afraid that I am not a very large fan of sweets."

I kept the cupcake held out towards him. "Oh come on," I grinned. "I think the Pharaoh can have a small break too. Go ahead, take it."

Yami glanced between us once again—before switching places with Yugi and leaving the poor boy blinking in his place.

"Er..."

I laughed at the funny situation. Here I am, giving the high and mighty Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt a delicate little cupcake when he quickly retreats and let's someone else take his place, someone who'd be more willing to eat sweets.

"I take it that he really doesn't want it?"

Yugi sweat dropped. "He says thank you," he said quickly, so as not to give me any doubt. "I just don't think he's in the mood for sugar."

I shrugged. "Oh well, his loss," I said with a small smirk, then I held it out to him, finding the blue of the icing match the sky. "You can have it then, Yugi. I mean, if you want to."

Yugi smiled at the generosity and took the cupcake into his own hands. "Thanks, Sarah," he said. "I'm actually quite fond of them."

We shared a laugh together and turned to the cupcakes, making random conversations the whole while. When we finally finished our cupcakes we threw the box and cupcake liners into the garbage can a few metres away from where we were sitting. I leaned back into the bench and placed my arms behind my head jut like Yami had been seated, before releasing a contented sigh, my craving being filled.

"That was really good," murmured Yugi, watching the duel before us go into intensity. "No wonder the shop was called Japan's Top Sweets."

"I know right?" I laughed. "Oh, how I missed cupcakes."

"For your next birthday, we should get you this huge cupcake," said Yugi with a grin. "It could last a while."

"But...you guys will end up with a very hyper Sarah."

"...oh, you're right."

I smiled up at the sky, thinking of the many different things I could end up doing just with more sugar than normal. "I could end up wearing one of those fancy dresses," I said, scrunching up my nose in thought. "Those ones bother me, but I'll be too high on sugar to notice its difference from normal clothes."

Yugi laughed kindheartedly, thinking the idea was a good one. He could not imagine me in that sort of dress either, I could tell from the look he has on his face. "I honestly can not see you in anything like that sort of stuff," he said. "You might end up ripping it in your quest of being hyper."

I smiled, finding the thought amusing.

We sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, something shimmered next to me and Yugi, making me turn my gaze to it. Yugi didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

I found Yami sitting between the both of us. He was transparent, like a ghost, and he was back to sitting with one leg over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. I blinked, finding it odd. I mean, who wouldn't be after seeing the ghost of a Pharaoh seated right next to them?

From the total unexpectancy of Yami just suddenly appearing from out of nowhere I jumped a few feet in the air and ended up falling backwards over the bench, my legs dangling over the back.

"Sarah!" Yugi quickly looked over to see me upside down behind the bench. His bright amethyst eyes held concern, and yet, somewhere deep within, there was a hint of amusement at my sudden antics.

The 'ghost' of Yami curiously blinked over as well, watching me rub my head with a groan.

"Are you alright?" both boys asked me at the same time.

I gave them a mild glare. "Alright? Of course I'm not alright! I nearly got a heart attack!"

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," frowned Yami. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I couldn't stay mad at him for something he didn't mean to do. With a sigh I tried to get back up. "Okay, it's okay," I said, still rubbing my head as I sat down on the bench again. I blinked once again at the Pharaoh, tempted to see if he really was a ghost. "But seriously though, how the heck can Yami be...um...?"

Yugi blinked, wide eyed. "Wait, you can see him?" he asked incredulously.

I blinked. "Yeah, I can. Why, is that not normal?"

They exchanged glances once again. "No one other than us can notice each other in spirit form," said Yugi.

"That's very odd," said Yami, blinking back at me as I blinked back. "How could she see me?"

Yugi shrugged. "I have no idea."

I glanced between the both of them, carefully. "So...you guys do this often? When one is in Yugi's body, the other can show up in spirit form? But only you can see each other's spirit form?"

Yami nodded. "Exactly."

I glared at them thoughtfully. "But then..." I murmured, lost. "How can I see your spirit form, Yami? I think if I can see yours, I can see Yugi's."

To double check, both boys switched places, once again nearly giving me a heart attack. Instead of Yugi being solid, it was Yami. And Yugi was in spirit form. His form was as transparent as Yami's. I blinked another time.

"...wow..." I managed to say. "...that's cool."

"But if no one else can see us in our spirit forms, why is it that you can?" asked Yugi thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it has something do with her being Guardian." Yami's eyes seemed different for a split second, when he said that. I couldn't place what it was, exactly, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Maybe he was thinking more intently about how that could be. "The connection between us through her Seal might let her see me in spirit form. And because Yugi and I are connected, she can see Aibou as well."

I nodded. "That makes positively the best sense ever," I said. "And I am not saying this sarcastically either. How in the world did you come up with that?"

Yami narrowed his eyes in my direction. "Common sense."

I anime fell.

"No, actually, it required some thinking," said Yami, leaning against the back of the bench again, casually. "At first, I thought it could have been a coincidence, but then Yugi reminded me that no one else can see us in our spirit forms. So, why is it that only Sarah is able to?

"It's definitely because she's Guardian. There's no doubt about it. No other difference is between her and the others."

"And the object causing this is the literal connection between you and Sarah's Seal." Yugi's eyes held realization. Amethyst eyes bright. "It makes so much sense."

I blinked. "How is it that you two figured this out while my mind is still racing?"

"...you were too busy falling off the bench," suggested Yami.

I anime fell again.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," said Yugi when I sat back down onto the bench, rubbing my head for the third time.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry," I said with a smile. Then I smirked. "So...the high and mighty Pharaoh doesn't want to switch places with Yugi now? Is he done running away from the cupcake?"

"I think it's best if I stay out in case of a duel," said Yami straight forwardly. Holy Ra, he said it with a straight face. Again. "And fresh air is good for me, right Aibou?"

Yugi sweat dropped. "Yup. Yes it is."

"So what do we do now?" I asked randomly. But seriously, though, is it really random? "Now that we know I can see your spirit forms—which by the way might come in handy sometime—what now? Do we wait for the Rare Hunters to "hunt" us? Or should we go find some duels?"

Yami merely blinked up at the sky calmly. His breathing was long and deep; with each breath his chest rose and fell. His arms were still behind his head.

"...good question is what I think he's trying to say," said Yugi, answering for his dark.

"I think he just likes the clouds. Strife is the best, did you know?"

"You're totally right, Sarah! He's so cool."

"I know right? I absolutely LOVE his eyes! They're so blue~"

"...we're getting off topic now. You know that, right?"

"Yeah...yeah, I know. But Yami hasn't said anything."

The Pharaoh turned to look at both Yugi and me. His crimson eyes suddenly held thought. "I just overheard a couple of duelists that just walked by the park," he said. "They said the second place winner of Duelist Kingdom was dueling with someone."

I blinked. "Joey?" I asked incredulously. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find that baka blonde and see how he's dueling!"

"Sarah, your sugar rush," Yugi reminded.

"Right...sorry. But seriously, though, guys. We should go watch the duel. I think it'll be exciting."

"The duelists walked by that building," said Yami, pointing to a rather tall skyscraper, one of many in downtown Domino City. "We can watch his duel from the roof of a building to get the best view."

I threw my arms up into the air excitedly, feeling a smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of. "Great! Let's get to it!"

* * *

Yugi retreated back into the Millennium Puzzle, saying that he will watch the duel through Yami's eyes, while the Pharaoh and I made our way out of the park and through the busy streets of Domino. We made it to the building with time to spare.

On the roof, the air was swift and cool. I felt like I could stay up here all day. I took a deep, cleansing breath as I stood next to the railing. Yami stood next to me, watching the scene below unfold. It was so peaceful.

A crowd had begun to gather around two duelists, ready for the duel to begin. It looked like a mass of people to us with a ring of emptiness in the middle—a lot like a doughnut. And in the middle of the emptiness stood two duelists, who's holographic projectors were already set. Their Duel Disks were on and they were ready to battle. The street must be one of the many closed down for Kaiba's tournament.

I leaned against the railing on my elbows and watched carefully, trying to identify the two boys in the middle of the crowd.

"That's definitely Joey," I said, spotting the blonde's messy blonde hair from all the way up here. "But I don't know who his opponent is. He's too far back."

Yami scanned the scene before him, a lot like how he used to look at a map when we'd come up with battle strategies back in Ancient Egypt. With his arms crossed, he nodded. "I see Joey," he said. "And his opponent, I can spot from here, has a familiar turquoise colour for his hair. He's dueling Espa Roba."

"The psychic?" I asked incredulously. None for nothing, but having psychic abilities is far fetched. Pegasus led everyone to believe that he could predict the cards in Yugi's hands when he was really using the power of the Millennium Eye to read his mind. Could this guys be a cheat? He doesn't have a Millennium Item though, otherwise, my Locket would have sensed it. Maybe he's taking it differently.

"So he leads everyone to believe," said Yami. "There's a good chance that he really isn't."

I shook my head in disbelief at the opponent. Vaguely, I noticed him and Joey talking about something—could be anything. But then I saw Joey jump. "Wait," I said. "What's Espa doing? Is he throwing Joey off?"

Yami's eyes narrowed further at the two duelists. "I believe he is," he said. "He's saying something about the "cosmos giving him answers". I think he means that the universe is speaking to him, telling him which cards Joey is holding in his hand."

I blinked. I didn't know whether to laugh at how weird that sounds or be fascinated and fall into a supposed trap. "That does not sound good," I said. "I hope Joey can keep his cool and not freak out. He'll make more mistakes that way."

"Mhm," agreed Yami. "At first, I had a troubled feeling that he was going to be dueling a Rare Hunter. But now that I see it's Espa, I feel at ease."

I nodded. "It wouldn't have been a good sign if those hooded enemies of ours decided to target our friends," I agreed, finding my fists begin to clench on their own at the thought. "I hope they don't begin to think that way."

Yami glanced my way, just as Joey's duel began. The two drew their first handful of cards. "Let's not give any shadows ideas," he said cautiously. "This isn't their fight. Joey was caught in the middle because of his rare card. Hopefully, he won't be put into anymore danger now. Along with everyone else."

I nodded, but felt the sadistic thought still hurting me. Would Marik ever go that far?

"I wonder how much further we have to go into the tournament before we can get at least some answers," I sighed wonderingly, leaning my elbows onto the railing even more, while one hand cradled my chin, as if I was sitting bored at my desk in school.

"I wonder the same thing," admitted the ancient Pharaoh, his crossed arms tightening slightly closer to his firm chest. "We must be getting somewhat closer. There should be signs as well, letting us know how far we've gotten."

I nodded meekly, hoping we would get closer.

I saw Joey just about to make the first move of the duel, when suddenly, Espa decides to "call onto the powers of the universe". There were some remarks, and I even thought I saw Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist, shouting in a couple times. Joey seemed frantic.

"Hey, did Joey do something wrong?" I asked Yami curiously, not being able to see much from up here.

Yami must have the eyes of a hawk. "He did," he said, and he sounded slightly disappointed. "He played a high level monster without sacrificing a lower level monster first. He forgot one of Kaiba's new rules."

I hung my head. "Oh man... Joey, think before you act!"

"He just needed a bit of practice at the Duel Disk first," said Yami. "I know he's read the rules, but he isn't putting them into play because he isn't used to them. Hopefully, he catches on quickly before it's too late."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I think he only has his one locator card too; the default one. He needs to be extra careful, because if he loses this duel, he's out of the tournament."

* * *

Sarah and Yami watched the duel on, mentally encouraging their blonde headed friend on to keep trying.

After doing another psychic act, Espa predicted the top card in Joey's hand. Both Pharaoh and Guardian were slightly stunned.

"How was he able to do that?" asked Sarah, her brows furrowing forward thoughtfully. They saw Joey jump slightly from his correct prediction, but then saw him accuse Espa of being a scam. Espa, as predicted from ourselves, only retaliated, saying that Joey was jealous of his powers.

"I don't have any idea," admitted Yami. "Could he really have psychic powers?"

Sarah shook her head. "It's impossible," she said. "Destiny is unpredictable. Not even Isis could predict everything. She had only been given pieces of information from the future through her Millennium Necklace. That's about all I know about this sort of stuff."

Yami nodded, thinking that the concept of being able to read minds and the future isn't possible. The two watched Espa summon a monster and successfully attack Joey's life points directly, knocking the blonde to the ground. Sarah momentarily grabbed for her collar bone, feeling a small bit of pain enter the Seal, wincing.

The Pharaoh's attention immediately turned to her. "What happened?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

Sarah was fond of the Pharaoh's kind words, but she would never admit it. She's missed him so much these past few millennia, he has no idea. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said, straightening her composure and returning her hand over the railing. "Joey just hit the pavement too hard, is all. He should really learn to be careful."

Yami kept his eyes fixed on the Guardian. Yugi noticed this and asked him about it.

'Her Seal bothers me,' he admitted to Yugi, who shared the Pharaoh's concern. 'Sarah said that the Seal was supposed to transmit my pain to her, but it's done the same for Joey the night before we knew anything about it.'

'Pharaoh, I know how you feel,' said Yugi, thoughtfully. 'I don't want Sarah to feel other people's pain above her own, either. But it's something she needed to do. You know that.'

'I do, but as she says; she becomes saddened if a friend of hers is in trouble. What she doesn't understand is the other line; what her friends think of it if it were her in trouble.'

'Talk to her about it,' suggested Yugi. 'You two were friends, and soon will become the same friends again as you were back in Ancient Egypt. If the two of you talk about it, I'm sure you'll find out the reason behind her acceptance of the Seal.'

'Is there a reason to begin with?' asked Yami. 'Sarah speaks as if her life is nothing but a shield. It can't be because of it being her job as Guardian, could it? There has to be more to it, but she is letting on that there isn't.'

Yugi sighed, sending waves of reassurance to the Pharaoh's mind. 'You're just about as stressed as she is,' he almost mused, but instead replied wearily. 'The two of you just need to be locked up in one room and forced into talking with the other.'

'I'll speak with her if it reassures you,' sighed the Pharaoh, finding no way out of his Hikari's persuasion. Yugi was right, and he knew it. If he truly wanted to become as close to Sarah as he was back in Ancient Egypt, then he needed to ask her things he didn't understand. More understanding brought more knowledge, and it let's the person know who the other actually is.

'Good,' said Yugi. 'Start with the Seal, and work yourself up. Good luck.'

Yami smiled. 'Thank you, Aibou,' he said, just before the other smiled at his dark.

"The real question now is; Are YOU all right, Yami?" asked Sarah, bringing the Pharaoh out of his conversation. She's seen the mysterious smile on his face.

Yami nodded reassuringly. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. "I was talking with Aibou just now. He was...lending me some advice."

"Advice, huh?" _That's funny. I always thought he would come to me for help or something, like friends would always do,_ thought Sarah, unhappily, wondering of the thought. _I'm not saying Yugi isn't a friend...but he seems closer to Yami than me._

_Are we...growing apart...? As I have feared?_

Ache filled Sarah's heart. He was the closest friend she had ever had. This feeling of losing him...almost killed her.

_You think too much,_ she scolded herself. _They're both boys, probably helping each other out with things only they know about. If he wanted, he could've come to me._

Though, the thought of the Pharaoh asking for help was slightly unusual. Unless it was with plans or commitments. Otherwise, he knows everything.

"Yes..." said Yami, trailing off just a bit. His crimson eyes moved from the scene below to the Guardian next to him, who hasn't yet met his gaze. "Yugi was helping me with something; something I was unsure with.

"Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

Sarah blinked. "Of course," she said. "You can ask me anything."

Yami's eyes shifted only slightly, finding the right words to start the conversation off. Both were up high, in the middle of the sky where the wind was drifting smoothly over them, where no one can see them. They had privacy for questions like this, where someone can't wonder what they could be talking about.

"It's about the Seal," started Yami. "I wanted to know what could have made you accept such a task."

It was then Sarah met his eyes; scarlet to crimson. Both blazed with normal courage and determination; both held secrets the other did not know. Friends didn't hold secrets between them.

"The first time someone mentioned the Seal was when I was just starting my Guardianship training," began Sarah, finding no discomfort in the question. "Master Mahad, a member of your Court, was my teacher. He taught me how to control the strongest spells in magic; the elements. He taught me combat and how to use a sword. He was also the one who taught me of the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games.

"On one of the days in the first week, when I learned just the basics at first, Master Mahad had told me about a Guardian's responsibilities and how they must be kept in mind at all times. The responsibilities were important. I couldn't let the Pharaoh and his family down.

"One of those responsibilities was the concern about keeping up with the Pharaoh. In the midst of battles, if we were to somehow become separated, there should be an easy way for me to find you amongst everyone else. It should be a link of some sort so that even when I feel some sort of alarm, I know when to look for you even faster so we can regroup.

"That was the first time the Oath's Seal was mentioned. Through a spell and bounded knife Master Mahad said he can connect you to me by an invisible wire. When you feel pain, I'll be sent the same amount of pain through the Seal and make a dash to get to your side. It's like an alarm clock saying, "Go find the Pharaoh! Guard him!"

"As Master Mahad was telling me of the responsibilities, I was shocked by myself. I didn't feel scared. Instead, I felt this surge of determination to go through with it all; the training, the lessons, and the spells. I was ready and waiting for it all to begin.

"Now...what exactly was the determination from?" Sarah shrugged. "It was from being given such an important task. I knew everyone was counting on me to keep the future Pharaoh safe; I couldn't let them down. I couldn't let you down. Or your father. He was a kind man, and even at the young age I was he accepted my Guardianship."

"So, you accepted the Seal, and everything to do with being a Guardian, all so you won't let everyone down?"

Sarah nodded, but her eyes held some sort of mystery, like a present that hasn't been opened yet. And she was the one wondering about it. Her thinking was showing. "And so I wouldn't let myself down," she said. "I was on the verge of breaking if Isis hadn't shown up and taken me in as her own. I thought that I owed her a great debt, and decided to help her in some way; any way that I can.

"It turns out, that I began helping everyone. With me being Guardian, I've been trusted to keep you safe. Don't worry, it's not like I'm babying you or anything, like a two-year-old. I'm simply keeping harm and danger away from you as far as possible."

Yami's eyes fell to Sarah's Locket, until they wandered down to the collar of her white t-shirt, wondering what the Seal could look like. "Is that really all?" he asked.

Sarah blinked. "Were you expecting more?" she asked.

Yami shook his head. "I suppose not," he said. "Truthfully, Sarah, the thought of you feeling my pain bothers me."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow at the Pharaoh. "Why is it bothering you?" she asked.

The Egyptian Pharaoh could not find the right words.

A few days ago, he was introduced to a friend he's had back in Ancient Egypt. They were supposedly close, and all he can ever see behind Sarah's usual determination and happiness is this large expanse of longed hope. The hope she has for them to become close friends again.

How could one take this?

Should he have been happy that he has someone with him? A personal friend from his home country? He should feel at ease around her since both of them were from Egypt.

Or should he feel saddened that he doesn't remember anything about her, even though she says that it wasn't his fault? There was uncertainty in this emotion.

What he felt, though, was neither. He felt even more confused than how much he already was.

It wasn't about Sarah telling him the truth or not—he trusted her, like a 5,000-year-old instinct. It was just something about her that didn't seem quite right. And it bothered him.

But he wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Yugi knows of the Pharaoh's troubled sense.

He has to find out himself.

Maybe it's from lack of knowledge on her.

They just met after all, though it's been a few days. Maybe all he has to do is get to know her better.

He'd try it.

"Er...I don't understand how it works," he said. "Is the spell connecting the both of us?"

Sarah watched the Pharaoh carefully, worry etched onto her face. For a second there, she had a wild thought that he would have become ill. She doesn't understand how she got the thought. Maybe it's because she was just as confused.

"Yeah, it's a spell," she said. "Half of it was chanted while the other half was bounded to the knife that carved the Seal. Do you want to see what it looks like? Don't worry, it's only just below the neck."

With a steady nod, the Pharaoh answered. Sarah carefully reached up to the collar of her shirt and pulled it down to expose the Seal.

To the Pharaoh, the Oath's Seal looked like the outline of a circle, as if someone took a pencil and drew a perfect round circle on Sarah's skin, assuming it's drawing paper. The outline was a darker skin colour than the fair complexion she has right now, to distinguish the difference, and to tell where the knife was set to carve.

Sarah's Locket was just above the Seal, glinting under the daylight.

"Is there significance to the shape?" asked the Pharaoh, tracing the circle with his eyes. It was hard to believe this mark is being the connection between both Guardian and Pharaoh.

Sarah nodded, still holding down the shirt. "It's supposed to represent Never Ending Loyalty," she said. "A circle is never ending, therefore, the shape fit perfectly."

The Pharaoh understood. At least one or two questions have been answered out of many.

But then more exist in its place.

"Is showing me the memories of us in Ancient Egypt the only thing you're worried about?" asked the Pharaoh, referring to their discussion about memories when the tournament started.

Something familiar flickered through Sarah's eyes, before it was covered up again by her determined glance. "It's one thing I'm worried about, yeah," she said, finding the questions reassuring. "Without witnessing your memories again, you won't think of them the same as you did back in Ancient Egypt. We need those memories in order to defeat Bakura." She was about to continue, to tell him something else important, but decided against it and covered her short stop with a cough.

It might have sounded selfish if she said, "Oh, and you need to know about your memories so you can remember me. You know, because we were friends?" She had thought against it. Hope still reigned within her, believing that one day, they will become good friends again. But her sole reason for wanting the Pharaoh to remember his memories was because of Bakura. He needs his complete strength and knowledge back before he decides to counter the albino.

Yami had noticed it, but didn't comment. "Maybe this tournament will help me with my memories as well," he said, looking at the positive side. "Along with answering questions about our past."

"I don't understand something," said Sarah, finally.

Yami turned his attention to her. "Yes?"

She looked uncomfortable about whatever she was about to say. Wringing her hands nervously, she said, "The part where I felt Joey's pain during that night. The Oath's Seal connects only you and me together. I don't know how Joey's essence was felt through it. And it's no malfunction, either."

Yami remembered Sarah talking about this earlier, at the hospital. It did seem odd, seeing as how only both of them are connected through the spell. "I haven't an idea," he said. "Maybe we'll find out later."

Sarah nodded heavily, though she still looked somewhat troubled. "I hope so," she said. "I don't want the Seal to respond to Joey and not you. Even though it's not a bad idea..."

Yami knew what Sarah wanted. She wanted to feel his pain so she can come help him.

_That_ worried him.

The _pain_ part.

Who wants their friend to feel their pain? It's something they least wanted.

But Sarah was okay with it because it was her duty as Guardian.

Was she so devoted?

The Pharaoh knew trying to talk her out of it would be pointless. The girl had her mind made up ever since she was first told. She really was determined to do her job right.

5,000 years ago, everyone had taken not only their jobs seriously, but their ranks too. Everything was based on status and it kept order. He was the high and mighty Pharaoh who's Guardian was nothing more than a mere servant. Instead of worrying about her, he should have been using his 'shield' to his advantage.

But...he's troubled...because of the instinct.

A 5,000-year-old instinct.

It felt like to him that back in the day, he didn't care for Sarah's low-level rank or her job as his Guardian. They still became friends. Nothing of statuses were included in the matter.

Their friendship wasn't based on ranks, but of heart.

They enjoyed each other's presence; a comforting feeling surrounded them like a warm blanket in the winter cold (though there wasn't any cold winters in Egypt). Needless to say, it was as comforting.

Sarah stills wishes the best to happen for their friendship, but she still holds formality, like the Pharaoh coming first before anything else—as he always does.

That's why she worries about the connection between them.

She wants to help him—as friends do—and yet, it's part of her duty—which she must take seriously.

She's going down two different roads for reasons.

But the problem bothering Yami is that Sarah doesn't know what the other friend might think.

If she says she would have been devastated if something had happened to him, doesn't she know what the other will have to say to that?

* * *

Yami's questions...they were normal; curiosity. They didn't bother me or anything. In fact, when he asked questions, it made me feel just a bit closer to him than before. Because it was like he wanted to get to know me better.

I nearly smiled at the thought of us getting closer.

Joey's opponent managed to make a good move. He summoned a monster to attack Joey directly, because the blonde didn't have anything to defend himself with. The attack was almost lifelike, sending Joey a few feet away falling onto his back.

My Seal sent a jolt of pain through me. I winced and grabbed for my collar.

There it was again. _Joey's_ essence.

There was no mistake.

I can feel his pain.

Yami noticed my grimace and blinked worriedly. "Sarah?" he asked.

I held onto the railing. "It's fine. I'm fine," I said, quickly straightening up, with my gaze glaring at Joey who was also getting up to his feet. "Joey falling onto his behind threw me off."

Yami blinked at me silently. "Still feel his essence, I'm guessing?"

I nodded, rubbing at my collar bone. "Yup," I said. "As though I were the one thrown to the ground.

"Gah, it's so confusing. Why would I be feeling Joey's essence? It doesn't make any sense..."

Yami was winging it, though the idea seemed realistic. "Did Master Mahad specifically chant the spell to tie you and me together? Or did he add other people in as well?"

I didn't need much thought. I was there when Master Mahad chanted the spell in Ancient Egyptian. I heard the Pharaoh's addition; no one else's. "Yes, it specifically for you," I said. "No one else was added into the spell. I know for sure."

"Well, Sarah, there isn't any other reason," he said. "Unless by some chance, Joey's essence flowed through me..."

That idea...it was—

"Hey, let's tell Espa what else this guy's got."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll need more help on knowing what his cards are."

"I'm think I see Graceful Dice under his Swordsman."

Our attention diverted to the left, from where the mysterious and suspicious voices were coming from. On the next rooftop, sat a bunch of Roba lookalikes, who looked to be younger than the one dueling Joey. One had a lollipop in his mouth watching the duel from standing up, two were kneeling next to the raised edge; one had a pair of binoculars up to his eyes and an infant lookalike on his back, while the other held his hand up to his ear, speaking his brother's words to their older brother done below.

They were a suspicious bunch.

And their game is now up.

Espa was cheating! And he was using his brothers to help him with his scheme!

"Well, I'll be damned," I whispered, watching the brothers from the corner of my eyes. Yami was doing the same. We looked like we were paying attention to the duel, based on me leaning on the railing and Yami faced away with his arms crossed in the same direction. But what we were actually doing now, what with our attention veered to a different way; distracted, was regarding the Roba brothers with suspicion.

"It looks like Espa _has_ been cheating," said Yami, just as quietly, so as not to gain their attention. "His brothers are up here with binoculars so they can tell Espa through a radio what Joey's cards are."

"And then Espa uses his "psychic" act to throw Joey off his game," I said. I shook my head in disbelief, but slightly more, in disappointment. "Cheating isn't the answer; no matter what the reason for it."

Yami nodded, agreeably. "We can't interfere," he said. "This is Joey's duel. He said it himself that he wanted to become a True Duelist. In order for him to do that, he needs to gain confidence in his dueling, whether his friends are physically next to him or not."

"You're right," I said. "It looks like Roba _is_ a fake. But we can't let him go either... He needs to be stopped."

One of Roba's brothers looked through the binoculars again. "Wait, I think the other guys just drew another Graceful Dice," he said, telling his brother with the radio earpiece.

He held it steady with his hand. "Okay bro, now listen up. Your opponent just drew another Graceful Dice."

We saw Roba try "tapping into the powers of the universe" to guess Joey's next card, a few seconds after his brother sent him the message. The crowd looked impressed while Joey was still slightly frantic, though I could sense a sort of disbelief from him. He didn't think his psychic powers were real either.

He gave Joey a remark, which made him take a step back.

"By the look on his face, Joey really did draw a Graceful Dice card," I said nervously, tapping my lip thoughtfully. How will he get out of this one?

"But did you hear what the younger Roba brother said?" asked Yami. "He said that Joey drew _another_ Graceful Dice. He only has one in his deck."

I blinked. "He does, doesn't he?" I said wonderingly. My eyes widened. "Holy Ra, you're right. When Roba just predicted Joey drawing another Graceful Dice, he just blew it. Unless Joey catches on, he'll be in trouble. That mistake just can not go un-noticed."

Yami nodded. "This little scheme may have gotten them this far in the tournament, but I know Joey will defeat these cheats."

"I hope so."

Joey and Espa were almost at each other's throats. With a look over his hand, Joey managed to come up with a move. He took a little longer than normal to make it though. A monster was summoned and two cards set face down.

He'd better know what he's doing.

Judging by the looks on Espa's brothers faces, Espa thought Joey put down two Graceful Dice cards, just like he predicted. Or tried to.

"Oh. He's screwing up."

Yami nodded. "Yes, he is. Joey will show him, now, never to mess with him. Especially while cheating."

Espa sacrificed his current monster to summon a stronger one. Then he went on attacking Joey's swordsman, but he activated one of his face down cards.

It was Graceful Dice.

"Woah. He's activating the card Espa predicted two of," I said, slightly amazed. Mostly, I was anxious to see what will happen next.

"It must be a plan," said Yami, noting his other face down card beside his Graceful Dice card. "The one still face down could be the card to help his Graceful Dice effect be successful."

I thought about all the cards in Joey's deck, or which ones I know of. Then an idea hit me and I gave Yami a look of thought. We exchanged glances.

"Skull Dice."

"That's the card Espa's brother mistook for a Graceful Dice," I realized.

Yami nodded, gladness visible in his crimson eyes. "Joey figured it out."

"And he's going to prove Espa a fraud."

Even though Joey used his spell card to increase his monster's attack power, it didn't gain enough points to beat Espa's monster. He was thrilled his monster would defeat Joey's monster, but our blonde headed friend wasn't finished yet. He was activating his next face down card.

Roba at first seemed arrogant, accusing Joey of playing another Graceful Dice card, but Joey activated the card to show him how wrong he was.

Cheating can mess up.

Joey had Skull Dice in play. The dice rolled and lowered the attack points of Espa's monsters considerably. Joey's monster wiped him out.

Espa fell at his monster's loss and point loss. Not to mention at getting wrong information from his brothers about Joey's cards.

"Yes, Joey's done it!" I said, trying not to get over excited, in case Espa's brothers didn't know we were here.

"Nice job," Yami agreed, complimenting Joey from the distance. "He's exposed Espa for the fraud that he is. Now, he's in control."

We heard the Roba brothers say, "Uh-oh, busted." Busted indeed.

Joey's definitely harnessed the courage needed to face opponents.

He's on his way.

"You know what? I think this tournament isn't just ours to gain answers from."

I blinked in Yami's direction. "What do you mean?"

Yami turned to face me, a thoughtful smile on his face. "It means that this tournament is also a road made for Joey. Battle City will be Joey's personal path to becoming a stronger duelist. Much stronger than before. Mentally and at heart."

I nodded, finding Yami's concept surprisingly touching. Joey's trying to prove to himself and everyone around him that he knows how to duel.

Suddenly, a whistle blew from out of nowhere. I nearly ran into Yami, turning around to see what it was. The whistle rang clearly through my ears. Whoever blew it was close.

And he was right here.

"Violation!" cried Mokuba Kaiba darting across the wide rooftop to get to the Roba brothers. They were all startled by the younger Kaiba's sudden presence. The brother with the earpiece shot up to his feet.

"Run!" he yelled to the others, running for his life to the other side. Mokuba rushed past, taking the binoculars from out of the other brother's hands, which in turn almost knocked him over in the process, and ran after the retreater.

The Roba ran under a bulletin to get away, but Mokuba was fast, sliding expertly on his side to catch the Roba's ankle before he completely got away. He couldn't keep his balance in his mid run so he toppled to the floor, defeated.

"Gotcha!" said Mokuba, standing on his feet, giving a look of superiority to the brothers. "You guys were cheating! And for that, your brother will never duel in this town again."

The brother with the baby tied to his back appeared from around the other side of the huge bulletin, his face solemn and pleading. "We've learned our lesson," he said. "Please, you gotta give him another chance."

"As the Battle City Tournament Commissioner, it's my sworn duty to bust cheaters," aid Mokuba, dusting off his yellow vest that was over his blue shirt and jeans. He crossed his arms, annoyed by the excuses. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cancel this duel."

"You just can't!" he said lamely. The Roba brothers didn't want to give their reason. Were they ashamed?

"Let's stay out of it," said Yami, placing a hand on my shoulder. His cerise eyes held reassurance. "Mokuba can handle them."

I switched my gaze from Yami to Mokuba and the Roba brothers. The brothers seemed almost helpless, like this duel counted on a lot. Suddenly, I felt a little bad for them. Their sorrowful faces reminded me of something.

With a hesitant nod given to Yami, I turned away from the neighbouring rooftop and resumed resting my elbows onto the railing. Yami and I paid attention to the duel, but since the commotion was beside us, we couldn't help but hear everything that happened.

"Have some mercy, Commissioner," said the Roba brother Mokuba tripped. "Our brother isn't doing this for the dueling glory, he's doing it for us."

That threw us off. And confused us. Even Mokuba.

"We're carnival folk," said the other brother. The baby kept occupied by his pacifier while the fifth Roba was busily eating his lollipop, glancing at the scene nervously. "Or, at least we used to be. Since we've left the show, he's kept the bullies off our backs."

"Your big brother protects you from bullies?" asked Mokuba, surprised. I could tell just by the way he said it that he was reminiscing. Did he share the same thoughts as the Roba brothers?

"You see, everyday after school, the big kids will gang up on us."

"But even bullies respect a good duelist like our brother," said the one who was caught by Mokuba, standing up onto his own feet. "As long as he wins, they leave us alone. We're just trying to make sure he does."

Mokuba sighed and looked away to try and understand what to do. His sight just happened to fall on both me and Yami, and from the corners of our eyes, as we watched the scene on, we saw Mokuba become surprised to see us.

"Aw man...Yugi and Sarah were here the whole time?" we heard him ask himself. He looked up at us, slightly troubled on how to handle the situation. He could let the brothers go, but they might end up getting into more trouble later on. If he brought them in, it'll seem unfair because they weren't doing it for fame, but to keep bullies at bay.

Personally, if I ever got my hands on bullies, any kind at all, I'll teach them to mess with normal people trying to lead normal lives. I don't know what their reasons could be for picking on innocent kids like they do, but I would gladly show them the limit line.

But poor Mokuba. What's he going to do in this situation?

"It's still cheating if you help him but for good reason!" he said finally. "If I let you guys off the hook, what's to stop you from pulling this stunt again?"

"We beg you!" said one of the brothers. "Let my brother duel or we're toast after school."

"Just give him a chance to go legit," said a new voice. "Espa may be a bogus psychic, but he's a great duelist."

The Roba with the lollipop finally spoke. He grinned sheepishly, being old enough to give his opinions, but not old enough to quite understand what might be going on.

Everyone looked at the Roba surprised for a moment. Mokuba looked back at Yami and me, thinking about what we could possibly do in this situation.

Yami tilted his head forward a bit before returning his gaze to the ground below where the duel was happening. I mimicked the gesture, but added a tiny, sympathetic smile with it. I thought it was best if we added a hint to do whatever he thinks is right. Mokuba's look became even more thoughtful.

"What do you say?" asked one of the brothers.

Mokuba sighed once before looking directly at the Roba brothers. He came to a decision. "This is your last chance," he said. "If he cheats again, then it's no more Mr. Nice Guy."

The brothers were thrilled. "Thanks, Commissioner!" they cried. Joy filled their hearts.

Mokuba blushed, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Big brother stories get me every time."

Now that Espa won't be able to cheat anymore, with Mokuba watching over the younger Robas up here in the rooftops, we can finally see some real talent other than bogus lies.

"Come on, Joey," I encouraged in a whisper, feeling a light wind rush over both me and the Pharaoh. It wavered through my hair and clothes, cooling my overloaded mind.

Now, both boys were near the halfway point of their life points. Roba claimed that his psychic abilities were real, but even without them he could beat Joey. He places one card face down for his turn.

"Now that Espa can't cheat, he'll have to duel with his skills," said Yami.

I nodded. "And with Mokuba here guarding the Roba brothers, he can't cheat at all."

"But, it's sad," said Yami with a small frown. "Espa was only dueling for his brothers."

"I agree; dueling to get his brothers out of pain and trouble. But, there's always another way. They didn't have to cheat."

Yami nodded. "If Espa's as good of a duelist as he claims to be, even without his psychic abilities, then he could have used them to get to the top."

I nodded.

Joey summoned another monster, and after some thought, he sends them in to attack Espa directly. I think if they successfully attack him then he wins the duel.

But, he pulled something. A trap card. And by the acts of one of Joey's monsters, he's controlling him. Joey puts one card face down and ends his turn, finding no way to get his monster back from Espa's control.

The monster now on Espa's side of the field was curtained in a shower of white sparks; he was summoning a stronger monster. Even from all the way up here, we could tell it the monster was dangerous.

"It's..." my eyes widened. I knew what the monster was. "It's Jinzo! A powerful, trap destroying monster! Oh gosh, Joey'd better be careful..."

Yami agreed, watching the match cautiously.

Just as I said, "trap destroying", Espa's new monster destroyed the face down card Joey had placed onto the field.

He's in trouble.

Espa played another card, which boosted Jinzo's attack points.

He's in _real_ trouble.

Jinzo attacked Joey's only monster with no trouble at all, sending his life points down.

Oh boy.

Now Joey summons another monster during his turn. It's small and quite hard to see, but it looked like Baby Dragon. And just as I thought, he added Time Wizard to make him grow..

...while Espa's monster was supposed to rust.

It didn't work.

Turns out, Jinzo is made of some sort of dititanium alloy which doesn't make Jinzo rust or corrode. I hung my head as Joey's monster was destroyed. Based on the duel and how it was going, I don't think Joey has very many life points left.

"He'd better stay calm," said Yami. "Otherwise, he'll lose."

I ran my hand stressfully over my face. "Yeah," I said. "Espa's a strong duelist, but Joey can beat him. It's just a matter of him taking a deep breath during troubled times."

Yami looked at me suspiciously. "Kind of like how you did when you were dueling Salex?" he asked.

I sweat dropped. "Hey, I learned my lesson," I said sheepishly. "And...thanks again for helping."

He showed me a simple smile. "No problem."

Suddenly, my phone decided to ring, nearly scaring me out of my skin. The ringtone switched to "Don't Wanna Go Home" by Jason Derulo. Does this phone have its settings switched to "random ringtones" or something? I guess so. Ah well, it's more refreshing.

I liked this song, too bad I had to answer whoever was calling. I saw that it was Téa's caller idea and got excited. I pressed the talk button and held it up to my ear, saying a quiet "Excuse me" to Yami before I did.

"Hello~ This is Sarah. How's it going?'

"_Hey there. I thought I'd phone in to say hi."_

I smiled. "That's cool. I miss you."

Téa laughed from the other end. _"I miss you too,"_ she said. "_I just ran into Mr. Muto. Well, actually, he scared me to death, but he's here."_

I blinked when I heard Mr. Muto say sound sheepish on the other line, and something about Téa being scared so easily.

"O...kay, I take it that he caught you off guard?"

There was some shuffling and Mr. Muto got on the line. _"I didn't mean to scare her so much she nearly breaks my nose,"_ he said. _"I just came up behind her is all."_

"Ah, well Mr. Muto, that would be called scaring."

He chuckled. "_Yes, I suppose. So, where's Yugi? And how is everything going?"_

"Oh, Yugi and I are going around watching duels at the moment. Him and I both won one locator card so far."

"_Ah, excellent! You two be careful now, here's Téa."_

There was more shuffling as Téa came on. _"I had a question, actually. Where's Joey?"_

I blinked. "You mean...you haven't caught up to him yet?"

"_No, not exactly. We just couldn't find him."_

"Oh. Well, if it helps, he's one street over to the right from the main, when you're looking into it."

"_Thanks, Sarah!"_ she said. Then I heard some beeping. _"Oh, I'm getting another call. We'll talk to you guys later!"_

"Alright. Take care." I hung up the phone and sighed. Yami looked over.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sweat dropped. "Yugi's grandpa is funny," I said. "Apparently, he almost broke his nose surprising Téa."

Yami blinked. "That's...er..."

"Yeah, I know. Interesting," I said, finishing his sentence. "But, they're doing good. Téa said she hadn't found Joey yet. I thought that was odd."

Yami shrugged, very lightly though. "Joey must have moved too fast," he said. "She probably didn't see him because of the crowd in the way."

"Yeah, you're right."

Now, back to the duel. Since Joey's Baby Dragon trick didn't work, Joey summoned Scapegoats to at least give himself protection.

It was Espa's turn now, and he liked what he drew. He summoned the monster to his field. It had a tonne of mirrors on it. I was slightly confused.

"Reflex Bounder," said Yami. "It can reflect an attack back at the attacking monster."

"...oh no..."

"He has a chance," said Yami. "But, he'll have to be careful."

Espa sent his monsters in for an attack, knocking down two of the four Scapegoats Joey summoned with his magic card.

"I don't think he's going to stay positive anymore," I said, worriedly now, for our friend. "Why don't we go down there to support him?

"On second thought...why are we on the roof in the first place?"

Yami glanced my way; thought in his cerise eyes. "Joey needs to stand on his own," he said. "And..." He suddenly stopped.

I grew even more worried. "What? Why did you stop?"

Yami searched for the right words. "And...I don't think it'll be appropriate for me to be down there."

"What does that mean?"

"Joey doesn't know much about me," he said. "Actually...he only knows that there is a spirit sharing his friend's body. I don't know if our friendship..."

I understood immediately. "You aren't sure whether or not he considers you, the Pharaoh, a friend, am I right?"

He nodded, thoughtfully gazing over the duel.

"Yami...sure he knows that you're a spirit from 5,000 years ago...but he won't give you the cold shoulder or anything. I've known Joey for a while now, and I think he considers you as a friend."

Yami's eyes shone briefly. "Really?"

"Yeah. He thinks that whoever is a friend of Yugi's, is a friend of his. He wouldn't mind your support."

I could tell Yami was soaking in the info. But how could he think that way? I suppose I couldn't blame him. So much has happened in the past amount of time, he could have been thinking he was a part of Yugi and not his own person.

But, now, he knows. I'm not his only friend. And we're not in this world alone. We've got Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan by our sides too. They mean well and they want to help us.

I told this to Yami.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "I haven't got that feeling of being alone for a while now. I think it's from you guys."

"Me neither," I said. "I've been feeling better too."

Yami gave me a smile. "Thank you, Sarah," he said kindly. "But, if we go down now, the duel will most likely be over by the time we get down there."

"Then we'll have to do it next time," I said with a small smile. "Alright?"

"Alright."

It hurt to see Joey so down like this. I felt as thought I was the one falling onto my knees in defeat but trying not to give up all at the same time. I saw Joey's hand hovering over his deck, and my heart nearly skipped a beat.

Oh no...he's about to surrender.

"No! He can't just give up like this!"

Yami shook his head. "It looks like he's given up."

"Come on! Give him a sign or something that he can't give up!"

As if Ra himself heard me, I saw Joey stop his manoeuvre and look up. I saw Téa and Mr. Mutou standing right by him.

"Yes! They've found him in time!" I sighed in utter relief. "Thank you, Gods above...!"

Both teams exchanged words. Téa showed Joey a peace sign and told him something; something important. Joey's hopes seemed to rise right out of the roof.

"Something tells me that Téa said something to Joey to get him going in the right direction..." I said thoughtfully, watching the duel intensely.

Yami blinked in my direction, before poking me hard in the shoulder. "Did you just notice?" he asked.

I jumped and held my arm, glaring accusingly at Yami. "Yes, so what?" xD

Yami was about to say something, but smirked and kept the thought to himself. We watched the duel on.

With more belief this time, Joey draws his next card. It turns out to be just what he needed. He played it—and unveiled his victory card; Roulette Spider.

What a game of chance!

The colourful spider attached itself to Jinzo's head and was put into the middle of the circle of monsters. Everyone was astonished.

This was it! This one move will determine who wins the match. It was risky, but Joey had the spider to spin. And it's his only hope.

Jinzo spun around; around and around it went, making everyone put into suspense and waiting mode. Then...Espa orders the spider to stop spinning his Jinzo.

Very slowly, Jinzo began to stop...

...only to be pointed at Espa's Reflex Bounder. Jinzo attacked, destroying the Reflex Bounder, but in turn, he got blasted by his own attack thanks to those mirrors.

Espa's life points dropped to zero.

I wanted to cheer, but remembered to keep my cool in front of Mokuba and the Roba brothers. The crowd below us were shocked. Because the _psychic_ duelist lost.

"Nice work," said Yami. "Close duel."

I hung over the railing, as though I just ran all around the city. "You can say that again."

The Roba brothers had watched the whole duel. Though they were disappointed, they didn't let any comments go by.

"Espa put up a good fight," said one of them."But the other guy beat him."

The other one banged lightly on the raised edge of the roof. "Ah, he was so close!" he cried.

Espa fell to his knees, defeat written on his face. Some of the guys behind him began to poke fun at him, teasing about how his ESP didn't help him predict he would lose.

Joey strode up to him, asking for his locator card. But Espa refused, looking angrily frantic at the crowd around him. He was trying to read everyone's expressions, wondering about what they would say about him now.

He was worried about his brothers being bullied again.

On his knees, trying not to cry from his loss, Espa explained to Joey about how much winning meant to him. That, if his status as a loser spreads, his younger brothers will be picked on by bullies again.

Joey explained that he knew what it was like to duel for someone else; he's an older brother too. Then he tries to give Espa a hand to get up, but the other simply knocks his hand away in misunderstood anger, thinking Joey doesn't understand. He needed to win. For his younger brothers.

But his earpiece fell out and landed a foot away in the thrash.

Joey was about to walk away for his behaviour, but ended up hearing voices from somewhere.

It was Espa's younger brothers. They'd come down from the rooftop and were now there in the crowd. Mokuba let them go to go back to work from supervising them.

Espa's little brothers told him that even though he lost a duel, he's always a winner to them. Then they had a group hug and I could hear the crowd's awe from all the way up here. Téa and Mr. Muto met up with Joey who was given a locator card and rare card from Espa. I'm so glad things worked out. Hopefully his younger brothers wouldn't get bullied anymore.

I smiled. Just by the look on my face, I know whoever sees me right now, can tell I'm thinking about my own older brother.

"That's so sweet."

Yami looked my way, and noticed a stray tear lingering near the corner of my eye. He hesitated a moment, but made a move to gently wipe it away. He placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"It is," he agreed. My cheek felt oddly cold from his touch. I smiled up at him.

"Now that Joey won...do you want to leave? We have to get going on our duels as well."

Yami gave me careful look and nodded. "Joey's done a good job. I knew he would find his strength."

I smiled again, sadly this time, and you could actually see it if you looked hard enough, and fingered the Millennium Locket around my neck. "Yeah," I said, remembering my brother's caring face. "Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **-falls- I'm so sorry it took me over three flipping weeks to update! ~o~ Even after typing past MIDNIGHT I couldn't get this chapter done on time! It was because I didn't have it written down already, unfortunately. ^^' I had to come up with it on the spot.

Eeenyways, I'm really really sorry for being late, and I'm really really sorry if this chapter was bad. I tried. :/

I still hope you liked it! Now, I have to get to bed, because it's 11:30 pm here, and in less than 12 hours, I have an ortho appointment for my braces. -.- Baka... XDD

See you guys until next chapter! ^^ Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks. :)

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. ^^'


	26. Magic Trick

**(04/08/11)**

**Author's Note:** Hello again~ x3 How's everyone doing this summer? Is it the Pharaoh or is it getting really hot these days? XDDD lol. Ahem. Anyways...on with the next chapter! XD Hope you guys like it!

**Revisions!:** I have—FINALLY—rewritten chapter 4 of YuGiOh, Past Repeating: Season 1. It's now called Unknown Mysteries and, hopefully, it makes so much more sense! I thought it described Sarah more as a character. ^^' Check it out if you want! And tell me what you think. Thank you! (So much more sense...I'm actually _proud_ of it too~ x3)

Yami and Sarah have just witnessed Joey's duel with Espa Roba. Now, they're faced with a problem of their own. Magic surrounds every corner and someone decides to challenge the Pharaoh for a spot only he can take beside the Dark Magician. Sarah is forced to hold back, and watch in horror as the duel proceeds, edging closer and closer to darkness.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 25**

_I'm glad Joey let us hang onto his Red-Eyes Black Dragon,_ said Yugi telepathically to the Pharaoh, as he was looking at the card held in his hand. _Now we have Joey's heart in our deck. With Marik and his Rare Hunters after us, we're going to need all the help we can get. I just hope Joey can survive the tournament without it._

Yami nodded. _Joey is a great duelist,_ he said. _And he gets better with every duel. He beat Espa without his Red-Eyes._

Yugi agreed. _Maybe _we_ need the Red-Eyes to help us fight Marik. We don't even know what he looks like! How will we know where he'll strike next?_

_We will just have to be careful, and fight back. Sarah and I can do anything well together, so she said._

Yugi smiled thoughtfully at the red haired girl walking next to them. _And she's telling the truth__,_ he said. _I really _do_ think the two of you were best as a team. It's just a matter of working together like you did 5,000 years ago._

Something caught Yami's eye. It was the way Sarah was walking and hiding her face in her hair. _Alright, Aibou,_ he said._ I'll try._

* * *

After watching Joey's duel with Espa, Yami and I headed down the metal stairs of the building we were watching it from in search of our own duels. We were glad Joey won, and it brought him closer to being a True Duelist. He beat a very talented duelist, whether Espa had ESP or not. Yami and I were proud. And now, we're all on the same level with the locator cards. We're all closer to the finals.

We ended up walking back to the park, to a part that was secluded to the rest. Our footsteps just aimlessly brought us here, for reasons unknown. Maybe there was a reason, but I was too out-of-my-mind to figure out why.

Espa's bond with his brothers...

...just reminded me of the dead bond between me and my own older brother.

I probably wanted solitude, that's all. I've never gotten used to the fact that my parents were gone, nor that my brother was mind controlled by Gods know how. All I know is that Bakura's the one behind it.

Having my first best friend taken from me...was something I could never handle.

I think...that I just need a good few minutes—or hours—to have a long cry...about everything. I've always kept it in, but something of my defences broke that one day in the museum. And in front of Yami too. I just...couldn't hold in the tears anymore. The reality of our rebirth must have finally hit me, and stress after burden just piled onto my shoulders.

I gripped a nearby lamp post, feeling my eyes begin to hurt from holding back sobs.

Nothing would cure the ache in my heart. My problems will never go away, nor will the memory of those tragic days.

All I've got left is the gang, Yami, and Ishizu. They mean the world to me now.

But one of them...doesn't even remember who I am. He only thinks I am 'supposedly' his friend back from the past to help him.

"Sarah?" called Yami from behind. His voice held concern and I could vaguely feel a hand over my arm. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, unable to form any explanation for him. I myself am very confused on where to go with our rebirth. I even wonder if whether this tournament will really help us or only cause more problems. Gods... I've never been this confused before.

I forced back the depressed feeling and took a deep breath. Slowly, the ache in my heart began to dissolve away, but I knew it'll come back once I let down my guard again.

"Nothing," I managed to say, reassuringly. I wiped my eyes in case of any tears that might have gotten loose, but found only skin. "It's nothing. I was just...thinking."

Yami's vivid crimson eyes held worry, and slight disbelief at my words. He didn't think I was alright. But then, his face showed realization, as if he found the answer just by revisiting his past few minutes of memory.

"You were thinking...about your brother...weren't you?"

The tears rushed at me all at once; I felt some slide down my cheek. Quickly, I made a move to wipe them away. But it was inevitable. Even just talking about him makes me want to cry.

"I was," I said, trying with all my might to force back the tears. It's amazing how I can be determined and sad at the same time. Determined NOT to be sad. "But, I'm fine. I won't break down or anything."

Yami didn't believe me. Hesitant for a moment, he took me under an arm and slowly walked me into the secluded part of the park. Something told me not to turn away from his grip. I felt...secure.

Tall, green trees lined the left and right sides, making it look like a path couples would use for something romantic. Reason being because it was cut off by trees from the noisy part of the park where we were just before Joey's duel. I found the peace and quiet very enticing, and it helped me contain some of my spilling emotions. No one else was at the park. It was only us; a couple of friends taking a stroll.

Yet, one is about to break in half and spill salt water while the other is on the look out for danger as well as trying to help the one who is about to cry.

Funny thing emotions...

The Pharaoh led me right into the middle. He held my shoulders and turned me around to face him, only to be met with my hands covering my eyes and mouth. He blinked.

"Er...I don't know how I used to comfort you back in Ancient Egypt," said Yami a little sheepishly. When I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Sarah, please don't cry. You know it...hurts me when I see you tears in your eyes."

For some odd reason, I felt my cheeks burn behind my hands. He's never said anything like that before. Maybe Yugi was giving him pointers. Without a word, I shook my head, still feeling the familiar pain prick my eyes.

I heard another sigh. Yami was wondering what to do next. "Sarah, if you begin to cry...I'll send you to the Shadow Realm."

Now, I could tell Yami was trying to make me feel better; switching emotions around for my well-being. He knows that I know nothing can be done about my brother and my parents. But he also knows that crying is natural when thinking about tragic events.

"You can't send me to the Shadow Realm," I said, though my voice was muffled by my hands. I decided to play Yami's little game, if it was even that. "I need to Guard you, you know that."

"Well, then...can you please remove your hands? I want to be able to see the face of the one Guarding me.

"Most of all, I want to see the face of my friend."

Surprised by his words, I timidly proceeded to detach my hands from my face, showing my slightly tear stained face to Yami. His crimson eyes momentarily widened with shock, but then they looked down at me affectionately.

Wait...affectionately? Just like...how he looked at me after the Battle of the Nile... When I was being taken into medical...

And...he just called me his friend... Could it be...?

That he remembers me?

Yami took my chin into his hand and slowly dabbed at the rivers of salty tears with the sleeve of his blue blazer. It felt just like how it did when my mother used to wipe my tears from my eyes...after I fell and scraped my knee and could not stop crying.

His movements were gentle; like a friend's would be. And there was care in his eyes, momentarily dominating the usual assertiveness and determination.

He looked...like he did 5,000 years ago.

"There," he said triumphantly, releasing his lenient and soft grip on my chin, pulling his sleeve back up. "Now there's the Sarah we know."

That just put a smile on my face. He was only trying to make me feel better. And silently, he was telling me that we'd find Bakura and make him pay. For all the pain he's caused.

Yugi appeared in ghost form beside him, smiling impressively. "Wow, he has magic," he commented, pointing to the Pharaoh.

We blushed.

"What?" he asked.

I smiled again, thankful to have such good friends. "He's teasing you about how you have a way with words and actions," I said, answering Yami's question. "Thank you."

He gave me a smile. "Someone had to remind you that we were fighting this battle together," he said. "I just thought it would be best if I was the one to do it."

Yugi put hand to his heart, dramatically. "Such heart in this group...! I'm so proud."

Yami and I raised an eyebrow at the other. Yugi blushed.

"Er...I mean that you guys are getting closer. I can feel it in my bones."

I blinked. "Do you really think so?" I asked hopefully, trying to keep that emotion in check, but it ended up showing through anyway.

Yami smiled and patted my head. "Yes," he said. "I'm beginning to feel it too. It's a sort of...invisible length of rope tied between us, and it just tightened."

I nodded, somewhat understanding his words. If I thought about it hard enough, I could feel it too. "Hey, you're right," I said with a blink.

Yugi smiled. "Alright, let's go look for some duels. Maybe Marik will send us his Rare Hunters at us soon, so keep your guards up."

Yami and I nodded, just as Yugi disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle. At the mention of that madman holding a Millennium Item in his hand which enables him to control anyone's mind, our guards shot up times ten, and we held our ground, ready for anything unexpected.

"Right," said Yami with a nod. "We'll keep a lookout."

"Anything he does will be sensed," I said. "Since he uses a Millennium Item. But I still don't know which one can _control_ people..."

Was that thought really bothering me? No. It was Yami's sudden behaviour that changed the atmosphere between us. Instead of being confused around each other, we were almost...comfortable... Like how friends should be around each other.

Does this mean...that he remembers how we were?

I couldn't help it. I wanted to know. So I asked.

"Er...Yami? W-Why did you...um..."

It was so out-of-the-blue, I couldn't form a proper sentence.

But Yami seemed to understand. He met my eyes. "The most important thing I've noted about being friends with someone is to help them up when they're down," he said kindly. "Truthfully, Sarah, I can't bear to see you like this. Don't start crying anymore, alright?"

I felt this sudden warmth crawl into my heart, scattering the void's pieces into invisible corners. His words were so kind, it was like someone I loved from Ancient Egypt was back with me. Yami was beginning to remember. He doesn't completely, but he's starting to.

I smiled at him, truly happy for the first time in a long while. "Alright, Yami," I said. "I...I won't cry anymore. But, I can't promise you."

Yami nodded, understandingly.

It was good to know Yami was beginning to remember. At least we were closer than before. I could also feel our bond begin to grow stronger. But now wasn't the time to start breaking down again. Now that Yami helped me regain balance, it was time I put the time to good use.

It was time...for our duels.

"We need to scour the place for anything suspicious," I said, but more as a suggestion.

Yami scanned the park cautiously. "Could they be here?" he asked. "At this very moment?"

"You never know," I said with a small shrug. "But it doesn't hurt to be careful. This isn't like anything we've dealt with before."

"And Marik seems very strong," added Yami. "He can control people's _minds_. That isn't normal. He's using it to his advantage at any given time; he's not letting a chance slip."

"But who will he send this time?" I asked. "First it was Keith, then some ninjas, and then Joey's predator. Who's next? More cloaked people? Chipmunks? Maybe even clowns—"

Suddenly, a jingle split the quiet. And followed by that, unsteady and very light footsteps from a nearby tree. Our attention immediately went to it, wondering what it was. My eyes narrowed carefully to it, my magics right behind the line and ready to be summoned if necessary at the best possible moment.

No one was here except for me and Yami. Now thinking on it, it was a perfect place to get attacked by Marik's Rare Hunters.

Psh. That coward. He's making other people do his dirty work!

"Who's there?" demanded Yami, his deep voice resonating throughout the park. A silent wind rustled mysteriously through the trees, leaves, our clothes and hair. My Locket glowed at a familiar sense of dark magic.

It _was_ Marik. His magic anyway, but it could be a mind controlled puppet of his.

Then, I remembered the cloaked figure who attacked us the other night. "Are you the one who brought out their sword that night and challenged us?" I asked, slightly angrily. First shadows to hide behind, and now trees. "Show yourself! Don't make me come after you. I know you're one of Marik's Hunter!"

The jingle from tiny bells came again, cutting through the silence like a suspenseful knife.

Until a clown emerged from behind the tree. Whoever was inside the harlequin outfit acted a LOT like a puppet on strong. The face held an innocent smile, like it was a joker simply amusing the King and Queen with it's jester acts for entertaining. But it was so innocent, it was malicious. Tiny bells dangled and jingled from the tip of his hat.

I felt my skin crawl.

"Speak of the devil..." I heard Yami mutter under his breath. This clown was a total shocker. He looked funny and was going to act funny too. All for the wrong reasons.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for a friend of mine," said the jester, his smile still intact. While he talked, his lips never moved once. It was all his innocent little smile doing. Nothing. His voice was slick and slightly high pitched, and his movements were as slinky and loose as a puppet's. "Greetings, Yugi and Sarah."

He knows who we are. It's definitely Marik.

_Okay, so this wasn't the guy or the girl who attacked Yami and me that night,_ I wondered thoughtfully, while keeping my glare fixated on the suspect of another Rare Hunter. _He's a new guy? How many people does Marik have at his disposal?_

"Then who are you?" asked Yami.

"I am of no one's concern," said the jester mysteriously. "My Master, however, is waiting for you in the tent just fifty paces away. You'll see it soon." Just to show us the way, he pointed deeper into the park, where we could just spot a large red and white circus tent near the end. What, was Marik part of the circus? He has such odd ideas for encounters...

I looked Yami's way, finding his eyes already meeting mine. "If Marik wants to finally meet us face to face then why let him wait any longer for what he supposedly deserves?" I said to him.

Yami could tell that just by Marik being mentioned somewhere near, I will want to go find him and rip his head off for ever thinking he 'deserves' the Pharaoh's power. He shares almost the same anger but he wouldn't want to get as violent. And he knows I won't actually do that; it's physically impossible.

But he does know that I'm eager to find him and put him in his place. If this jester speaks the truth, then Marik was leading us straight into his grasp, but we'll turn around and show him. He won't even know what'll hit him until it's too late.

Yami and I came to a silent agreement. "Fine," I said.

"We'll go to your 'Master'," said Yami.

The jester chuckled; its' laugh sending a chill run up my spine. "Then go to the tent," he said. The smile on his face was still innocently evil. All of a sudden, he vanishes behind the tree, and when I rush over to see if he's still there, he was gone.

"Damn," I said, running back to Yami. "It's said; Marik could be in that tent." I looked at him carefully. "Ready to go in? We can settle this once and for all."

Yami nodded, just as much concentration in his eyes and posture as in my mind. "Let's do this," he said. "Keep your guard up and stay close."

We followed the park until we reached the end to find a large red and white stripped tent placed adequately in the middle. There was nothing else around it, and a dark essence was coming from within. I could sense Marik's power. It was strongest here.

With a confident nod sent between us, Yami and I walked in through the opening, only to see the walls covered in colour and a stage set in the middle, with a spot light over it. A Magic Box, just like the card in Duel Monsters, was on the stage, open and with the jester hiding in the shadows of it.

"Hurry up," he beckoned creepily. "My Master's waiting." Then, he vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

I took a deep breath. "He wants us to go _into_ the Magic Box?"

"It sure looks that way," said Yami. "Maybe it'll be like those magic shows and the actual Duel Monsters card; someone goes into the box and walks out through another one."

"...I wonder what Marik's planning. Of course he doesn't want to challenge you in the park. He probably wants us somewhere else; somewhere far away from other eyes."

Yami nodded. "Let's go see what he's up to."

We walked up onto the stage and into the Magic Box, feeling the door close tightly behind us. All we could see was darkness, and all we could feel besides the mysterious cold settling into our bones from wonder, was the other radiating with the body temperatures.

A few seconds later, a door in front of Yami opened and we stepped out of yet another Magic Box, just like Yami had predicted. Both of us had been calm, taking everything Marik was placing before us, and the quiet air, with slight anxiousness but more of confidence. We were ready to face him, and finish his part of this feud once and for all.

We were now in what looked to be the basement of some building. The lights were off and the concrete walls dropped the temperatures even more. The power of my magics, should we need them, were at my finger tips; the only bit of warm that seemed to be burning me. Even though this room and the thought of Marik being close was chilling me, threatening to make my body shiver. Yami was all control. He wasn't going to let a bit of cold get to him.

We looked around, carefully peeling our eyes for anything out of the ordinary, mostly because anything unordinary would definitely be Marik. Just like the jester in the middle of the park.

"You're right," I sighed, looking at all the bare walls, ceiling, and floor. "Just like the actual card; the Magic Boxes brought us to another spot than our original one."

Yami's narrow eyes were careful, like they always have been since he's been reborn. "Magic seems to be everywhere," he commented. "Is Marik some sort of magician?"

There was a computer sitting on a desk not too far from us, it's brightened screen being the only source of illumination. It turned on instantly and a window popped up displaying our Battle City profiles. First it was mine, showing my Sword of Deception on one side while my picture and name was on the other, and then it was Yugi's, showing his name and picture along with his Dark Magician.

My eyes widened. "What the— The computer just hacked into our info! I thought Kaiba said our private information was safe in his hands!"

Yami's narrow eyes narrowed themselves even more at the screen. "Marik must be good at hacking into computers," he said. "Otherwise, Kaiba was right. He's thoroughly advanced in his technology. But what could Marik want with our Battle City profiles..."

Just then, as if the computer heard Yami's question, it sparked with answer. A buzzing noise filled the room and what was air before us was now the ghost image of a Dark Magician being projected from the computer screen. His robes weren't a rich purple colour anymore, though. Instead, they were a brick red, and the way he crossed his arms told me he was challenging the Pharaoh. Including the smirk on his face.

What?

But that's completely untrue!

Master Mahad's monster...

Certainly the Dark Magician hasn't gone to the dark side?

Whether Duel Monsters is the 'reincarnation' of the Shadow Games or not.

Both Yami and I were surprised. Our eyes held question and shock.

"I've been waiting for you, Yugi," said the Dark Magician, it's form flickering like that of a ghost's. His smirk and glance were steely and cold. "You're not worthy of having me in your deck, so prepare to lose me forever! You're not the only duelist with my power, Yugi, and you're certainly not the best. It's time you met the true master of the Dark Magician! Meet my true Master!"

Yami smirked amusedly, not fazed at all. "Alright, enough of these tricks!" he said.

Suddenly, someone appeared from the shadows, clapping in slight amusement at the Pharaoh figuring out everything was a scheme. This man was tall, wearing a pointy red suit with a red silk top hat and a black and baby blue mask over only his eyes, with a matching dress shirt and bow. His grin was wicked and his eyes deleteriously narrowed. A Duel Disk was on his arm along with a deck in the recognizer.

The mysterious figure laughed. On his Duel Disk was a Dark Magician in defensive mode—the ghost that told Yugi off—while another one was in his hand. He had many of this version of the Dark Magician, two that I see now.

"Welcome, Yugi Muto," he said. His voice was abnormal; slightly high pitched, and I got the feeling that if he laughed too much, I'll lose my ears. "I am the Illusionist known as Arkana. And soon, your favourite card will be dueling for me.

"Only a true master of Illusion deserves to hold a Dark Magician. You will never understand its full potential!"

"What is he talking about?" I murmured to myself. Of course, Yugi deserves the Dark Magician to be in his deck! Why wouldn't he? And... this guy isn't Marik. I think he's another one of his Rare Hunters. Damn it! I thought the jester outside was talking about Marik being his Master! It turns out to be this guy.

Yami's eyes narrowed at the man. "That is enough, Arkana," he said.

The Illusionist smirked. "Sorry, Yugi," he said, stepping even further from out of the shadows. "I know it must be hard to think of your favourite card in another duelist's deck.

"Well, I challenge you to a duel! The winner will take the loser's Dark Magician!"

The Pharaoh smirked and I got the feeling that he was going to go through with this duel. "And I accept," he said. "You must know that when a duelist builds his deck, he chooses his favourites from many different types of cards. But sometimes, a card can choose a duelist. The two are connected and the duelist can tap into the card's true power."

Then, Yami took out his deck from the leather holster around his waist and began to shuffle, all the while looking confidently at Arkana and not on his skillful hands. "Because each is bound by the Heart of the Cards," he said. "And the Dark Magician has chosen me."

Without dropping his gaze, he drew the first card on his deck, and it turned out to be his own Dark Magician. He appeared behind him, just like the holographic image of Arkana's Dark Magician, but his form was smoother and more spirit-like, unlike his counterpart who kept flickering from the projection. He was still clad in his original rich purple robes, like he was supposed to be. Both Magicians matched each other's glare.

"He has never let me down." Yami held up his card. "And I place my complete trust in my Dark Magician."

It was amazing to see the Dark Magician look so loyal to Yami, because it reminded me so much of Master Mahad and his own loyalty. I miss him so much. He was almost like a second father to me. Now, after seeing him in a form I haven't seen so much of before, nor do I want to remember, I feel as though he's back again.

Arkana looked slightly annoyed at Yami from being outspoken. But then a smirk replaced his growl. "You may think he's chosen you for now," he said slyly. "But don't count on it for too long."

Suddenly, his eyes voluntarily landed on me, and if it was possible, his smirk became even more lethal. "Ah, so you _did_ bring your little red headed friend," he said, regarding me intently. "Master was right...she looks very fast. Defiant even. What say you, Guardian?"

"You think you know so much of me?" I asked him scathingly. "Then tell me! What is it that I seek?"

Arkana looked thoughtful for a moment or two. "Well, it depends. A Magician has powers, many yes, but only some can master all. A certain magic can be used to tell me what someone's thoughts are. But, unfortunately, I don't happen to be interested in that type of magic, so I am unable to recognize what it is you desire."

I glared at him sharply. "_Desire?_ I don't desire anything! All I need is for you to tell me who your 'Master' is. That's right, you've given it away."

Arkana smirked, unfazed. "I have given nothing away," he said. "You already assumed I worked for someone you know about. Why should I mislead you? It'll only send you in the wrong direction."

This guy...was creeping me out. Was he hinting about Marik having something planned for us? I couldn't jump to conclusions, but still...

Something flashed through his eyes. To me, it looked like disgust. Directed to me.

This guy did _not_ like me.

"So, it's true," said Arkana, slightly impressed, looking Yami's way. "The great Yugi Muto never backs down from a challenge. Very impressive. But this room is a little cramped, don't you think? Fortunately, I know of a special duel ring close by. Follow me."

Arkana gestured towards the back of the room where we could spot a set of stairs leading down. Yami and I exchanged glances.

"Well, he challenged you," I said to Yami. "Knowing your reputation quite well, you do not walk away from a challenge, whatever it may be. And..." My last sentence was a whisper. "What if this guy really does work for Marik? Then he's an obstacle in our path to him. You have to take him down before we can go any further."

"Exactly what I had in mind," he said. Then his eyes narrowed in more thought. "Did you see the way he looked at you? It was as if you were...in _his_ way."

I nodded. So I wasn't the only one to see it.

"Be careful," he said. "Marik is unpredictable. He could have something planned for you as well."

I gave him another nod. No one's ever looked at me like that before. Well...maybe Bakura did once or twice when I intersected him 5,000 years ago...but that's about it. Marik knows about me... But I can't find a reason for him to hate me.

_If_ he does.

Most likely he might.

Or it could have been just Arkana.

"Hurry," beckoned the masked man. The wide smirk on his face never faltered. It looked evil. "It's almost curtain time. I have special orders from my superiors to make this a real spectacle."

He talks as if it really was a magic show, and _he_ was the magician performing it.

Yami and I exchanged glances once again before we followed Arkana down the stairs. The set was metal and the closer we got to the bottom, the colder it got. We must be going underground by now.

"What do you mean you have orders from your superiors?" asked Yami, his deep voice resonating off the walls and stairs. He stopped near the middle, defiant for an answer. I fell into step just behind him but to his right.

"Just who is it that you are working for, Arkana?" It couldn't hurt to ask him one more time. He can't say by the time Yugi trashes him that we didn't give him a chance to answer on nice terms.

Arkana's grin seemed sadistic. "Relax and enjoy the show," he said reassuringly. But his voice was far from reassuring. This just proves to us even more that he possibly works for Marik. Bakura has always been the type to work alone, so he can't be behind this.

Until that one time he decided to take my brother so they could work along side each other.

Reasons for it are still unknown to me.

The masked man continued to lead us down the dark and empty stairs. "Forget who's backstage. Just worry about me." He laughed.

His little chuckle scared me. "Deranged showman," I said with a sigh. "Great."

"If he really is working for Marik, then there could be more at stake here then my Dark Magician." Yami met my eye. "Sarah..."

"I know, I know," I said a little defensively. "Be careful. But you don't need to worry about me."

"That's not it." Yami's gaze hardened slightly. "Don't do anything rash."

He meant, "Don't go ninja" on Arkana. Like, bring out _Asima_ and start whacking him with my sword.

I sighed. "Alright," I said with a nod. "My anger's in check, I promise."

When we finally reached the bottom of the stairs, we were now at a wall with only one solid, metal door. A single light bulb lighted the bright red question mark painted on it. The air around it was mysterious, and looked like something out of a haunted circus. A sinister one.

What could this man have planned?

"Tada!" said Arkana, gesturing grandly at the door as if it were some prize. "Beyond that door lies my dueling ring. I had it specially made for this match."

So he was expecting Yugi too? This man was even more mysterious than I thought. He must have something especially planned if he knows about the Pharaoh and the Millennium Puzzle.

He opened the door and stepped into another grand room, this one brightly lit. Dark curtains hung along all four walls. A giant circular ring was in the middle, about a half foot lower than the actual ground. A small, square table was set in the middle. Most of the bad feelings I was getting was coming from this room.

And the tabletop didn't make me any less nervous.

It has the symbol of the Millennium Eye on the centre.

Yami and I looked thoughtfully around, wondering about the backdrop for the duel.

"I'll keep watch," I said to Yami with an encouraging nod. "You go in there and beat Arkana. Good luck."

Yami gave me a determined glance. "Right," he said. I stood off to the the side, leaning casually against the wall behind Yami with my arms crossed. I could only watch the duel with set eyes now. The door shut behind us.

Arkana sneered. "It will be better if you stayed out of the way, indeed," he said menacingly. "Just for the record, I have no intention of knowing what either of your places are in my superiors' plans. All I know for sure, is that after I win against you, Yugi, your Dark Magician will belong to me."

"You can dream about it," I spat back. This man's attitude was beginning to get on my nerves. The duel hasn't even begun yet and he's already acting like he won. "But Yugi is a strong duelist. And when he's next to his Dark Magician, there's nothing that can stand in their way. Not even you."

Arkana almost looked _amused_. What, he didn't think so? Of course he didn't. Who am I kidding.

"Hm... My boss has also warned me of your smart-mouthed little Guardian. Whatever that means," he said haughtily. "What is it, an alias of some sort? Either way, he seems incredibly interested in both you and Yugi.

"And as a suggestion, he's told me how to cope with you."

My eyes met the Pharaoh's for some reason, as if drawn to them. He looked back at me, slightly worried.

"How, exactly, did he tell you to cope?" asked Yami carefully, his glare set meaningfully onto the masked man. This does not sound good.

"You'll notice that we're completely alone," droned Arkana, completely ignoring Yami's question. "There are no screaming fans and no cameras. Yes! It's the perfect setting for a private performance with so much on the line."

Both Yami and Arkana faced each other at the table in the middle of the ring and brought out their decks, all the while, Yami sending Arkana narrowed glances while Arkana sent Yami a cocky grin.

"We'll duel according to Battle City Tournament rules," said the masked man. "But thanks to our location, not even Kaiba knows we're here. Now, let's shuffle our decks and let the show begin, shall we?"

What? Not even Kaiba will know where we are? Even with his advanced technology? Marik must not want anyone interfering with his scheme. And, I remember Kaiba telling everyone, that the Duel Disks had some sort of tracking chip in them to show him where we are.

Now he won't know?

A disadvantage. For instance, if we needed help of some sort, no one would know where we were.

But then, I remembered my cell phone. I highly doubt Marik knows I have one, otherwise he would have already taken it somehow. Since it's still in my pocket, I know Yami and I have a way to communicate with someone if we needed to. Hopefully the signal isn't blocked down here.

And he still hasn't said anything about Marik giving Arkana a way to "cope" with me... He's delaying the inevitable answer.

Yami and Arkana began to shuffle their own decks. Yami regarded the other with cautious narrow eyes. I guess being a creepy magician makes others uneasy. I wouldn't blame him. "I'm watching you," said Yami. "Don't try any sleight of hand, Arkana."

Arkana smirked. "Card tricks are strictly for amateurs, Yugi Muto," he said defensively.

"Just to be sure, I'll cut your deck."

"Of course," said Arkana.

Both duelists placed their decks onto the table and grabbed the other's deck into their hands. Before, when Arkana was shuffling his deck, his movements were rough and strange, while Yami's hands were firm so as not to drop his cards, and gentle so as not to harm them.

Something about Arkana was unsettling. This man did not appreciate Duel Monsters the way Yami and I do. There was no passion in his eyes. Just a thirst for victory.

"You know," started Arkana, when he was through cutting Yami's deck. "There is an old saying among high rollers and card sharks; 'Always trust your opponents, but only after you've cut their deck.'."

Yami cut Arkana's cards as well, dividing it into three then putting the smaller piles back together but in different order.

"Hm," smirked Yami. "Here's another; 'Never trust a masked man.'."

Arkana didn't seem fazed by his answer. "I'm offended," he said, when the two returned the decks to the other. "Besides, you and I are a lot alike. We both play to win. Of course in this duel performance, you'll find there's an extra downside to losing."

"You are nothing like Yugi," I said scathingly. "You duel only for pride and rarity in your cards. Yugi duels for heart and reason."

Arkana waved it off with his hands. "I'm sure he does," he said dismissively. "But in this duel, he'll need to set his eye on the prize, or else he will regret it for the rest of his life. He's going to be losing a lot more than his pride once he loses this duel."

"What makes you so sure he's going to lose?" I asked him. "What makes you say he's not going to win?"

"And what do you mean by me losing a lot more than the duel?" asked Yami next. "There's a catch. What is it, Arkana?"

The masked duelist smirked once again. Actually, it never fell. He always has it on. Exactly...as if he's already won the duel.

"The catch?" he said. "Why, a lot more than you can comprehend.

"Remember how I said we're alone? With no normal magic show noises like the audience cheering after a good trick or the click of cameras for the good and fun memories? Well, I was off about one thing. We aren't completely alone.

"Your Guardian is still here.

"So, along with the cameras and people missing, the noise is missing too.

"And most importantly..."

Arkana drew something from within a hidden pocket in his funny red suit. Whatever it was shone underneath the lamps hanging on the ceiling and walls, glinting suggestively. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Yami glared.

It was then I saw it. _Them_, actually. Five kunai that looked frighteningly familiar to me.

My eyes widened, and chilling shock ran through my spine.

It was the same kunai used against me during that fight.

Yami even noticed, for his eyes also widened. He remembered them all too well, as well. His gaze flew from Arkana to me.

Arkana smirked so venomously, my whole body wanted to shake. But I held my ground enough to withstand it. I got the terrible feeling that he was going to be playing darts with kunai.

"Most importantly, this duel ring will also be Guardian free soon!"

The masked lunatic threw back his arm with the five kunai still in hand, and in a split second, sent them jet streaming towards me at an incredible speed. For a magician who loves spells and traps, he was also agile.

I didn't let any valuable time escape. With a flick of my wrist, I caused the air to form a solid shield around my body, like the shield I encased Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle in at the warehouse. It held—until the fastest kunai Arkana sent at me hit it with such velocity it blew it to bits with no problem. Even if that one shattered to the floor from loss of speed from the impact, there were still four very sharp ones coming at me.

There was no time for me to bring up another shield. The attack was so fast and unexpected my former shield had no chance against that kunai.

At least to cover my face, I threw up my arms, blocking them from my eyes. The second fastest kunai lodged itself into the back of my left arm, causing me to cry out and accidentally bend them down in pain. Although my face was exposed, the last three kunai missed that mark. Two pinned the shoulders of my white-t-shirt into the wall behind me with such force, I was sent backwards into it. The very last kunai hit the wall right by my head, telling me it was _very_ close.

"Sarah!" cried Yami, who watched the one second scene with anxiety and concern. When he saw me breathing and putting up a fight against the pain, he relaxed only the slightest bit. Then his emotion turned into anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Arkana?" he yelled to the masked man. Arkana chuckled atrociously, enjoying his torture.

"What does it look like?" he said. "I'm keeping her at the sidelines. I don't want your Guardian interfering with this duel once it becomes ugly to look at. She's so protective of you and _everything_..."

"What's going to be so ugly about it?" I asked him with clenched teeth, from holding back pain and anger.

Arkana smirked. "The stakes," he said. "Once you know what they are...your bones will be shaking as well as your whole body!"

Suddenly, the duel ring began to shift. The square table that was in the middle now began to sink into the floor. The floor beneath Yami and Arkana started to move back until the back of their legs were just by the edge—only to lock their legs into place with shackles that emerged from the sides of the ring. The shackles were thick and could only open with a key. Yami glared harshly at them with grinded teeth.

My eyes widened, and I instantly forgot about the incredible pain shooting through my arm. "Yugi!" I pulled on the kunai that were keeping me pinned to the wall. With haste, I tried and tried, so I could get to the Pharaoh and Yugi and get them out of this situation they didn't sign up for...only to realize how far deep the kunai were in the wall. The black handle was all I could see. Instead, I tried pulling myself free. Even if my shirt would rip, at least I could get to the Pharaoh.

"Nah-ah-ah!" said Arkana, waving his finger at me. "That's the beauty of these lovely kunai; you can't move! The spell cast onto them makes it impossible for you to escape. I agree, it's the best way to contend with a meddlesome Guardian like you."

I saw a dark purple haze around the handle of the kunai. Arkana was right. They were charmed. There was no way out. I slumped back against the wall, wincing at the pain in my arm. Blood trickled out of the wound, the kunai still lodged in place. It felt white-hot and searing, like a dagger. I hope it wasn't implanted in a bone or artery. But then again, even if it was, I wouldn't have been able to move it. At least the inside of my arm was alright. But the pain...

...it felt a lot like the dagger that Rare Hunter slashed me with.

I saw Yami look my way, concern in his eyes, along with anger at Arkana.

"D-Damn it..."

"Arkana!" shouted Yami, glaring daggers of steel at the crazy man. "What kind of a sick and twisted game are we playing? Let Sarah go! It's me you're challenging!"

Arkana laughed, and like I thought before, it's going to hurt my ears soon. "Relax," he said. "We're both locked in. Which means neither of us can escape. And as for Sarah... Like I said before; she'll be in the way if I don't deal with her properly."

I tried ripping myself from the kunai grip again but the spell was powerful. Marik must have known a lot more than how to steal the Pharaoh's power.

"Yugi, forget about it," I said, wincing again at the pain. I'm afraid of taking out the kunai, in case it would cause serious bleeding that I could not handle. "If this guy wants to play a dangerous game, then so be it! You can still win."

Yami looked at me unsurely. He was wondering about my situation. Enough of this 'friend protectiveness' thing going on with the guys...!

"But Sarah, Arkana still doesn't have the right to restrain you like this," he said. I shook my head, telling him silently that if this was Marik's will, then there was no way out of it.

"My superiors really don't like you," Arkana said to me. Again, what could I have done to make this so? "Secretly, I think they want you dead. But for now, they told me to simply keep you at bay. While Yugi and I battle for our lives."

"What?" I shouted, feeling my heart suddenly started racing with dread. "What do you mean you're going to battle for your lives? You are _not_ going to lay a finger on him, do you understand?"

Arkana frowned at me, though it was impossible to believe since he was smirking the whole entire time. "I wish he said something about your mouth and how to keep it closed," he said. "You're annoying, and you're going to ruin all my fun."

"Arkana," said Yami. His voice was low and dangerous. "Answer her question."

His smirk reappeared, more creepier than ever. "See, there's an extra twist," he said. "We're not just playing for what's inside our decks, we're also playing for what's inside our minds! I told you, Yugi! You were going to be staking up much more than just your Dark Magician!"

Suddenly, two glowing disks appeared from secret compartments in the dueling ring. They were set into the sides of the ring, burning a bright blue colour—and they looked sinister. And yet for some reason...I can feel the powers of the Shadow Realm from them.

Was Arkana planning to cut the Pharaoh up into bits and pieces as well?

My mind was in a whirl and the pain in my arm did not make the situation any more helpful.

"What are they, Arkana?" asked Yami with narrowed eyes. He knew they must be dangerous. His crimson eyes held a different sort of angry. That of incredible depth and conviction.

"It's a dark energy disk, Yugi," said Arkana slyly. "And I wouldn't get too close if I were you. One touch and your mind's banished to the Shadow Realm!"

Say...what?

"Don't worry, Yugi, I'll explain the rules to you before you lose. See the numbers written above the energy disks?"

Now that I can see them, my heart became even more heavier by the second. This man was willing to give up his sanity—or what's left of it—to the Shadows, all for a chance to beat Yami.

"Ah. Those are life points," said Yami. "The closer the number gets to zero, the closer the disks get to us."

"Precisely. And then you can say hello to the Shadow Realm! Alright. Now look down between your feet. You'll see each of us has a key box."

A small box with the number 4000 on the top appeared in between both duelists feet.

"A key box?"

"Yes," said Arkana. "And inside is a key to unlock the shackles around your legs. Your box displays your opponent's life points and will only open if you win the duel. Only then can you save yourself!"

"And what about Sarah?" asked Yami through narrowed eyes. "I want her free."

Arkana waved it off with his hand. "She can be freed as well I suppose," he said. "But as long as you win the duel. I don't know why you keep her around though. She seems like such a pest."

An anime anger mark throbbed on the side of my head. "Do you want to see how much of a pest I can be?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"You can't do anything!" laughed Arkana. "If you haven't noticed, you're a little 'pinned up' at the moment."

Freaking smart ass...

"Watch it!" I said. "I can set something on you!"

"I'm sure you could."

I glared at him. "You know what? I already promised someone I wouldn't do anything rash. But that doesn't mean that when something needs to be done I won't do it. So you'd better be careful what you do, Arkana. You aren't going to like my angry side."

Yami glanced my way over his shoulder. I gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Hm... There's some sort of connection between you two that I can't exactly place..."

"Do you not understand, Arkana?" said Yami. "Well, of course you don't. All you must care about is mastering your magic tricks."

Arkana glared; a good look for him. "Remember, Yugi. You're in a very tight spot. And the only way out is to win! And I am not beat easily. The lower your life points get each time, the closer the energy disk will get to you!"

"You're insane," said Yami.

"Think of the key box as a hope chest, really," said Arkana with another smirk. "Because that key is your only hope."

This man was crazy. We haven't ever seen this kind of a game where the stakes were so high. Doubt could run through anyone's mind, of whether or not to really play or walk away while there's still a chance. But, Yami was determined. He wasn't going to let someone do this to him. And he's already accepted the duel. There was no turning back.

"What kind of person would toy with someone's mind?" asked Yami with a shake of his head. It really was shameful. Do they not have anything better to do in life? "Are you some kind of demented madman?"

Arkana smirked. "No. I'm a man who's undefeated."

"Not for long, Arkana! You've met your match, so get ready! It's time for us to duel!"

The holographic projectors that were already installed into the duel ring brightened up into a rainbow of colours at his words. "The spotlight's on us!" said Arkana as if he's been wanting to say that for a while. "It's show time!"

Yami drew his first hand. "Then draw your cards!" he said.

"As you wish, Yugi!" Arkana smirked, also drawing his first hand. The life point counters were set and the duel began.

One will reign victorious, even though this was such a dangerous game.

_Life_ was at stake here.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

Right when the Pharaoh needed help...I was held back by a spell.

But though I couldn't Guard him properly at the moment, I can still cheer him on.

"You can do this Yugi! So what if this guy looks funny? You can still beat him easily!"

Yami gave me a smile over his shoulder and nodded.

"I'll give you nightmares," said Yami, glaring at Arkana. "Play with a True Duelist!"

And it was on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy cannolli~ Bahahaha. What a fast update! ~o~ lol. XDD And I have **Princess de la Luna** to thank. x3 They gave me a good, but very sharp, deadline; three chapters in a week! ~o~ The third one's a special one; muahaha, you'll know about it soon. ;D **Princess de la Luna** and I have a surprise for you guys. XDD

Well! I'm pretty proud of myself, because this was the fastest update I've ever done in a long time. . ^^' lol. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it! Reviews are always so very much appreciated! They send my heart soaring so high~ x3

This is my absolute FAVOURITE episode in season 2, because I find the whole 'life-and-death' situation quite attractive. And since it's got Yami in it... -blush- Well, you know. XD  
His last line is from the Japanese version. I think it's pretty darn sexy. ;D

Thanks so much for reading everyone! ^^ Take care, until the next chapter! X3

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. ^^'


	27. Dueling With Lives

**(13/08/11)**

**Author's Note:** Yeah! Another chapter! Here we go~ Hope you guys like it. I had sooooooooo much fun writing this part of the season. XP

...someone reviewed saying to 'stop yapping and start cracking' so...in this chapter, I'll do just that.

...

Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going! -starts typing furiously- ^^'

Yami and Yugi are dueling a madman. Sarah's pinned to a wall, forced to stay back and watch the duel from the sidelines. Cursed kunai are to blame. She can't help either Yugi or the Pharaoh when she will need to. What can she do? Yami's in shackles and can only get them off once he wins. And problems...just keep piling. Now Sarah gets _dizzy_... Really dizzy. Can both Guardian and Pharaoh hold out?

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 26**

_Damn it all!_ I wanted to shout, frustrated. _When the Pharaoh is in such a situation where his _life_ is on the line, _I'm_ barred down and forced to watch the duel with my eyes! I wish I could have deflected all the kunai...!_

But I know it was useless to keep blaming myself. Arkana was unsuspecting, and the kunai he threw were spell bounded. They would have reached their mark whether I could block them all or not. The fastest one, that I was able to counter in time, wasn't spell bounded however, but he threw it harder than anticipated so it could throw me off guard. Then, the two spell bounded kunai could strike me down and pin me to the wall. Arkana and Marik are much smarter than I thought.

Still! I shouldn't be here! This isn't fair! Fight me like a man rather than a coward who throws cursed kunai from a distance!

My left arm was in pain. With the kunai still lodged in place, the blood kept trickling down from the small wound around it. I know that once I take it out, I'll probably die from blood loss. So that option was out. Why make it hurt more than how much it's hurting right now?

The two kunai above my shoulders were still glowing a dark and purple haze. The spell won't come off any time soon. I hope to Gods it wasn't permanent...

And the one kunai, still in the wall like a dart, that was right by my head, was very scary. It was, what, an inch or two away from my face...? But I know that it was done on purpose. Arkana wanted to scare me. Well, it won't work. I've seen scarier things.

Now, Yami will have to duel with Arkana; a madman who's supposedly working for Marik. He also said that it would be better if I were dead... I bet even Bakura wished that to happen. I'm not going to let them get to me. Though it must be true for them... ^^'

Both duelists had their cards drawn; their first hands of the match. Yami sent challenging looks in Arkana's direction, while Arkana was still grinning like the fool he was. His smirk looked way too creepy. He's only just looked at his hand and started grinning again. I wonder what he's up to... He must have drawn something he wanted.

"I can't believe you're such a coward," I managed to say. Just because I was at the sidelines, prevented from _doing_ anything, it did not mean that I couldn't _say_ anything. "Did you have to lock Yugi up in order to battle him, for some sort of protection against him, Arkana?"

The masked man snickered my way. "Really? Is that what you think?" he asked me. The smirk on his face...I wished it would go away. "Why, I only put him in shackles because of the stakes! If I win, I get his Dark Magician."

"Is that all you want, Arkana?" asked Yami, his eyes narrowed.

His eyes flashed mischievously. "Believe what you must and remember what you accuse me of," he replied coolly. "I'm dueling for reasons only I know of."

"And your superiors?"

Arkana glared at me suspiciously, wondering what I was trying to get at. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it was kind of hard with two dagger sharp objects pinning me down, and right above my shoulders too. "Oh, just the fact of common sense," I said. "Why would you do something your superiors told you to do only for your own reasons? Surely, they want something you to do for them as well..."

"Why would you be so interested?" asked Yami now, trying to get him to say something he didn't mean to. Maybe we could get some hints or answers or...something. "There's a catch for them too...isn't there?"

Arkana 'humphed' and looked away, returning his gaze to the five cards in his hand, instantly letting the smirk replace his grin. "Why should I tell you such information?" he asked.

"...it was worth a shot..." I muttered, staring at the kunai. Could I...possibly make up some sort of counter spell on my own? I could get out much quicker... I tried wrenching them out of the wall while holding up my left arm as much as I could, but they still wouldn't budge. Cursed kunai can't be countered.

Yami glared and drew his card. "Well, if you won't tell us anything, it's time to duel! I'll start it off."

Both duelists' Duel Disks opened up, the tray clicking into place and the life points were set.

**LP: Arkana: 4000/Yugi: 4000**

"First, I'll place a card face down onto the field," said Yami, slipping the selected card into the magic card slot. "And then, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defence mode."

The face down card appeared in front of Yami, displayed by the holographic projectors. His monster materialized as well, kneeling down with his sword over his shield.

Arkana drew his first card as well. "Brace yourself," he said with a smirk. "I summon my Legion of Fiend Jester, also in defence mode." A pale puppet appeared onto the field, looking like Arkana's apprentice or something in training. His hands were crossed away from him, as if blocking an attack, to display defensive mode. Arkana's lips were curled in a sneer.

"You won't be smiling for long!" said Yami, drawing his next card. I'll have to admit, his smirk seems a bit too strange at the moment. He must have something in his hand that will let him win. What if it's his own Dark Magician? Then all he'll need next turn is another monster, so he can sacrifice them both in order to summon him!

Yami's fingers went to the cards in his left hand. A thoughtful smirk played on his lips. "Since I don't trust your hand, I'll play this magic card," he said. Yes! So he noticed it as well.

"Don't trust my hand?" exclaimed Arkana. That's right. Try to act all innocent. Yami's got you right where he wants you.

Yami took a card into his hand. "Take this!" He swiped it into a magic card slot and I watched the holographic projectors materialize the card to life, showing the illustration to Arkana, thus, bringing down the problem.

"Card Destruction!"

Arkana fell back. "No!" he exclaimed. "Not my precious hand!"

"Both players must discard their hands, now," said Yami. "That means you, Arkana!"

We could see Arkana being extremely reluctant. And his smirk was replaced by a grim expression. He had something in his hand he wanted to play. Hahaha, now he won't be able to! xD

"Heh. You've been deceiving me from the start," said Yami with a smirk of his own. Arkana's glare was definitely a good sign for him. His smile was really creeping me out. You'd think he's always up to no good. "I thought you fixed your first hand. So, rather than take my chance at falling victim to another one of your tricks, I destroyed both of our hands so we can discard our old cards and start over with a clean slate."

Right! Even I saw the way he roughly shuffled his deck. Arkana cut his cards and dealt them almost like it was poker; bending the cards in such a way that did not seem respectful. If he does that sort of thing, then he would definitely have the guts to trim his cards. Cheater...

Yami gathered up the cards in his hand and directed to his opponent, "Say good-bye to the cards in your hand, Arkana!"

"You'll pay for that!" spat Arkana, gathering up his cards as well. "When I claim your Dark Magician and send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"I wouldn't count on that yet, Arkana! Reveal, the face down card, Brain Control!"

Yami's face down card suddenly flipped into activation, showing a brain in someone's hand. Ghost arms crept onto the field, headed for wherever Yami commands them to go.

"This card lets me control any of your monsters. Like Fiend Jester!"

The dark green arms shot out of the brain, wrapping their smoky fingers around the kneeling Fiend Jester, placing him on Yami's side of the field.

"No!" cried Arkana. "My monster!"

"Now, I'll sacrifice your Fiend Jester and my Magnet Warrior. Which allows me to summon my ultimate monster!"

A light purple hurricane of wind engulfed both of Yami's monsters, shooting up to the ceiling. As the smoke began to slowly disappear, we saw only one monster's hazy figure now appearing.

"Fear the power of my Dark Magician!"

Could it be? Yami was able to summon his own Dark Magician before Arkana! Of course he would, now that I thought about it. Arkana disrespected his cards, willing to do anything to them in order to win. While Yami respected his cards, they would come through for him. So, it was natural and so predictable that he would summon him.

Arkana looked distraught. It was the best way to put it. Not only was he restrained from summoning his strongest monster, but his opponent was able to summon their own before him! I wonder what'll happen to his game talk now. He's at such a disadvantage! And on home turf too!

"When you believe in the Heart of the Cards, Arkana, you don't need to cheat," said Yami, glaring at the man, nearly disgusted by his antics. "You believe in nothing but trickery and winning at all costs. But now you'll see what happens when you put Faith in your cards, Arkana!

"Dark Magician; show him some real magic!"

With a direct attack on his life points too!

Because Yami took Fiend Jester from Arkana, and he doesn't have any face down cards, Yami is free to attack him directly without the worry of being countered by a trap.

More like, Arkana set _himself_ up in a trap.

The Dark Magician twirled his staff expertly from one hand to the other before shooting a blast of lightning fast energy in Arkana's direction. The man tried to cover his eyes from the blinding light hitting him.

It was a serious number done on him. Only a piece of what he deserved.

**LP: Arkana: 1500/Yugi: 4000**

I wish I could whistle. Because this was just too damn good. "Way to go, Yugi!" I cried ecstatically. "You won the round!"

"You've already lost more than half your life points, Arkana," said Yami. "Now, I'm still waiting for this grand magic show you promised me."

The attack left Arkana drained, from over exposure to incredible graphics and anxiety. He now had only fifteen-hundred life points left, and he still needed a way to summon his Dark Magician to battle Yami's.

Suddenly, the buzzing of the dark energy disk linked to Arkana's life points became louder as it moved to the fifteen-hundred mark of the point line. He started freaking out, shouting about how close it was getting to him.

He didn't reply, but as he tried to regain composure, I noticed the tiniest hints of another smirk beginning to form on his face.

Great... did he have any other tricks up his sleeve?

_This duel is dangerous._ I thought. _Because of these energy disks that will send the loser of the duel to the Shadow Realm, the stakes become incredibly high. Both duelists will start thinking twice about everything, and they'll need to stay at the top of their game. _

_But...the thought of the Pharaoh possibly going to the Shadow Realm left me so uneasy. I couldn't bare to let that happen if it ever did, but I'm stuck here like a poster to a wall._

"Please," I said, slight desperation in my voice. "Stop the duel. End it before either of you get hurt! Arkana, are you mad? Why would you even risk your life for a duel?"

Arkana's smirk was mysterious. Yeah. He has more tricks up his sleeve. He'll just toss my plead over his shoulder as nothing but an innocent act. "You should know by now that nothing can happen without sacrifice," he said slyly. "Wishful thinking is a bad habit, Sarah."

"Arkana," said Yami, averting his gaze from me to him. "You're only one direct attack away from losing, and then you're off to the Shadow Realm. Think about what you're doing."

The man's smirk intensified. "I'm a master of magicians," he said. "I don't need to think about what I'm doing because I already know! And I've saved the best trick for the finale. Get ready, Yugi! Because this duel isn't ending anytime soon with you being the winner!"

He's giving Yami no choice. The Pharaoh will have to fight back.

"It's my turn!" said Arkana, drawing his next card. "And I summon Mystic Tomato in defence mode. Now you can't get to my life points as easily as you thought! I also place one card face down for later."

A bright red tomato materialized onto the field, in front of a face down card, with its face looking an awful lot like a jack-o'-lantern's. It's evil little smile told me that if it were real, it would chop my head off in one bite. Nasty little tomato...

"Very well," said Yami, also drawing his next card for the turn. "We've given you a chance to escape from this horrible game. But now...it's all fight. Prepare yourself, Arkana!" He quickly looked over his cards and chose one. "Here's where it ends. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior! Now, my monster, attack Arkana's Mystic Tomato!"

A small monster made of green magnets appeared onto the field and followed the Pharaoh's orders to attack the tomato. He was just about to swipe his electrical attack right through the killer vegetable—when Arkana activated a trap.

"Not so fast, Yugi!" he said, and the face down card he placed earlier flipped upward, revealing a glowing coffin, which actually appeared onto the field as well. "You've activated my trap! Dark Renewal! As a magician, Yugi, you should know what this card does. It takes a card from each player and sends it to the graveyard, while bringing back one of the card holder's monsters."

...oh darn...this can not be good...

"As you know, Yugi, you made me discard my first hand in the beginning of our match, which made me discard my Dark Magician. Now, as long as your Beta the Magnet Warrior and my Mystic Tomato go to the Graveyard, I can summon him at last!"

"No!" Yami watched helplessly as his Beta and Arkana's Tomato were blown into a hurricane of wind, a lot like the one Yami's Dark Magician appeared out of. But now, it was working for Arkana.

From out of the whirling wind cyclone of red emerged Arkana's Dark Magician. Smirking Yami's Dark Magician's way. Clad in flowing, dark red robes while the other wore brimming, deep purple robes. Both their sceptres were a pale green, the orbs shimmering either lethally or protectively beneath the admiral lights above.

The air just felt tenser.

Both Dark Magicians were out on the field now.

It was the battle of magicians.

Which one could prevail?

"So, you've managed to summon your Dark Magician," said Yami, though he did not seem impressed. "But don't think you've won just yet! All you've done is finally put your piece on the board. And you've got your wish. It's Dark Magician versus Dark Magician. Let's see who the real master is."

Arkana smirked helpfully. "Our monsters' points are identical," he said. "So you'll have to think more strategically. And only a true illusionist, such as myself, can master the power of the Dark Magician. Prepare to lose your card, and your mind!" He wasn't hiding how excited he was about finally summoning his monster. In fact, he let it show on purpose, just to tick us off or hint that he's got even more planned.

"Think again. Now, I'll place two cards on the field. Face down. And end my turn."

Arkana's smirk suddenly increased a sort of...depth. Literally, he was telling us with his facial expressions how much he's willing to do in order to win this duel—or any duel, actually.

Or...how much he was willing to play with his opponents' minds.

Arkana only glanced at his cards before choosing a couple to play. "Two can play at that game," he said. "I also place two cards face down. So, what's next?"

Yami glared. "I'll show you," he said, drawing his next card. Then he made his move. "I'll play one more card face down."

"Brilliant move, Yugi," said Arkana a little suspiciously. "So I will place one more card face down as well."

"I'll place my last."

"And so will I."

Now...this was odd. Arkana was copying every move Yami was making.

Of course! The time after both duelists have their Dark Magicians summoned is critical. The first one to lose theirs will be at a huge disadvantage. Because their best monster is destroyed. They're thinking more strategically now than ever.

I hope Yami's strategy wins though. Because this Rare Hunter was in our way. He needs to be knocked down in order for us to go any further with this tournament.

And I need to get out of this spell. The kunai still in my arm was a piercing pain, shooting through my limb, preventing me from using it properly. Blood poisoning doesn't happen for about a day with an untreated wound. But it still hurt like Hell.

Yami's duel kept my mind away from the situation until I could resolve it. First I had to get out before I could treat the wound, anyway.

And right now was particularly interesting. Arkana was mimicking Yami's every move ever since he summoned his Dark Magician. What's he planning?

"Hah," smirked Arkana. "We each have four cards face down and one Dark Magician. And now, let's see who picked the best dueling strategy. I'll play a magic card."

Arkana pressed a button on his Duel Disk to activate the card. One of his face down cards flipped up to reveal a guillotine. A lot like the kind people used in the 18th century. The card actually came to life and a real guillotine materialized onto the field, it's sharp blade glinting suggestively underneath the ceiling spotlights.

"Mystical Guillotine! Say good-bye to your Dark Magician, Yugi!"

"I won't let you destroy him!"

Arkana just laughed at his feeble like remark. That's what he thought. But I knew the Pharaoh had a plan.

Suddenly, shackled chains attached to the guillotine sprang forward from out of their hiding place and locked themselves around the wrists of Yami's Dark Magician. He was dragged onto the table underneath Arkana's sparkling blade. My heart almost leapt into my throat.

"My Dark Magician!" cried Yami. "No!"

"As if you had a choice!" said Arkana. "I'm afraid it's true. Your Dark Magician's about to be cut from the show. And your mind will be trapped in the Shadow Realm!" He started cackling maliciously once more.

"No," I said. "If Yami's Dark Magician is destroyed, then not only will he be rid of defence, but his best and favourite monster will be gone."

"It's time for the grand finale," said Arkana.

"Not yet," said Yami.

Arkana smirked. "Sorry, but the show's over and the curtain must now fall! Right on your Dark Magician!"

When he said curtain, he mean the blade of the guillotine.

Just as it was about to do just that and chop off the Dark Magician's head, Yami put his plan into use. "I'm afraid that you'll have to find him first! Go Magical Hats!"

On the last moment, the Pharaoh's magic card activated, replacing his Dark Magician on Arkana's guillotine with an empty hat. When the blade fell with a sickening slash through the black top hat, it was chopped in half to reveal air. The other three hats stayed on Yami's side of the field, ready to be struck down by Arkana's wrath.

The guy did not seem happy that Yami's Dark Magician was saved.

The Pharaoh smirked. "Now you'll have to guess which hat he's under to attack him."

"Don't be so sure of that," defied Arkana, pressing yet another button on his Duel Disk to activate another one of his face down cards. "A Thousand Knives!"

The card flipped and out showered a thousand knives, straight into his Dark Magician's hands. "These magic daggers will detect and destroy your Dark Magician!"

_He could see which hat he's under?_

"It's all over!"

The Dark Magician directed the knives into the middle hat's direction, sending Yami's Dark Magician's death sentence right to him. But Yami smirked once more.

"Hold on," he said. "I'll rescue him with Curse Breaker!"

Yami activated another one of his face down cards with another push on one of the buttons on his Duel Disk. The card that flipped over to reveal itself had a lock on the front that was trying to be shattered by magic. A fresh wave of golden light encased the duel field.

"It cancels out all activated magic cards on the field," he said. "My Dark Magician is safe once more." Arkana's knives and Yami's Magical Hats all disappeared. The breath I was holding still didn't escape in case there was more turning points.

Arkana glared at Yami, annoyed by how he was taking the 'show' that was 'supposed' to be his. He talks about a duel like it's some great magic act, where everything impossible can happen.

"Destroying my Dark Magician won't be easy, Arkana," said Yami. "You'll have to think of a better strategy."

Arkana's gritted teeth opened with a shout. "We'll just see about that!"

"Dark Magician!" both duelists called out in synchronized cue. "Dark Magic attack!"

Both Dark Magicians lunged in. Both held their sceptres out towards the other. And both blasted each other with a huge eruption of Dark Magic.

They'll destroy each other.

Were these two going mad now?

What were they doing?

A lightning storm of attack power swallowed both monsters, shattering their forms on the spot. Both lost.

"And now, my Dark Magician will return!" Arkana and Yami then activated their final face down card, which flipped up at the same time as well. "Monster Reborn!"

Once again, both Dark Magicians reappeared onto the field, unscathed and ready for a new round. Neither Arkana nor Yami had the ice in their blood to back down. Only fire flickered through their eyes.

I heaved a long sigh. That was too much excitement for one day. I need to lie down..

Oh wait.

But I'm stuck to a wall!

"Looks like we're back to where we started," sighed Arkana.

"Yes, a stalemate," agreed Yami. "Why don't you unlock these shackles and finish this duel with honour?"

"With honour?" Arkana laughed. "And ruin all the fun? Never."

Yami's narrow eyes glared thoughtfully at Arkana. "Have it your way," he said, drawing his next card. "But answer me this: Why did you lead me down here, Arkana? And why did you force me into a duel in which the loser's mind will be sent to the Shadow Realm?"

"I'm just following the orders of my Master," answered Arkana mysteriously. A devilish glint flashed through his eyes, probably coming up with more schemes on how to win this duel.

"Enough secrets, Arkana!" he said.

"Yeah!" I said finally, after a while. The duel had just become so incredibly tense that I was scared to make a comment. I didn't want to waver the Pharaoh's concentration. "What's going on?"

It was like our demands finally triggered something. Arkana's eyes suddenly became quite soft, as if he was revisiting an old memory. I remember seeing that look on my own face each time I looked into mirror and saw a girl I hadn't been before a certain time. It was heart breaking.

Arkana's hand suddenly went to his mask. "Look at my face," he said quietly. And it was awfully weird how he suddenly changed from his evil self to someone who sounded so sad, _it_ was evil itself. Arkana removed the mask, and Yami and I gasped in shock.

His eyes...

The top half of his face except for his eyes was...

What could have caused such terrible burns?

"Once, I was the greatest illusionist and magician since Harry Houdini himself," he began. "My act was the envy of the entire magic world. And I loved every minute of it. I had it all; money, fame, but most importantly, I had _her_. My sweet Catherine.

"We were going to be married...until that fateful day." His voice had suddenly become quite rigid now. That fateful day must have been how he...got all those marks...

"It was a routine escape trick," he continued. "I've done it a million times. But as Catherine looked on, something went horribly wrong.

"I lost my career and my movie star good looks that day. Then I lost Catherine's love.

"I drove her away, Yugi. I was a broken man. I didn't want her to see me ruined. She stood by me and I hurt her. By the time I figured that out, it was too late. She was gone. My life was over.

"Until I met _him_. Marik. He made me an offer. If I could eliminate Yugi Muto for good, he'd help me win back Catherine. With the help of his Millennium Rod."

_So...that's why Arkana has gone down the wrong road._ I thought as I watched him put his mask back onto his face. He had basically everything anyone could dream of, but then one day, it all disappeared. And Catherine, who was the most important to Arkana, left him because of his foolishness. He wanted her bad but he's lost her for good.

What a tragic love story.

It would have been cute if it was a movie and then the guy found the girl, begging for forgiveness, until she forgives him. And then they both live happily ever after.

But in real life...something I like to call 'reality'...once you make a mistake, it's hard to ask for a second chance.

Yami tried talking sense into him. "Working for Marik will only bring you more pain and suffering, Arkana," he said, in a reasonable tone. "Marik cares about no one except himself. He'll say and do anything to get what he wants."

Arkana's smirk returned to his face. It held knowing though. "It's a cruel, cruel world, Yugi," he said. "You'll find that out soon enough. There are very few things you can count on and even fewer people. But I am counting on Marik to bring my Catherine back into my arms."

Yami and I exchanged glances. Understanding passed through our eyes. We were in the same predicament of trusting one person or another. Arkana was led into the wrong direction though.

Arkana gestured behind him to an archway that was once dark, but suddenly lighted up once he snapped his fingers. A dark silhouette of someone sitting on a chair was just behind a curtain. We couldn't see the person's face or what they looked like, but we could see enough to find that it was a girl.

Especially after what Arkana said next.

"Ah, there she is! Waiting for me; just like Marik promised!" he said, smiling widely at the silhouette. He looked hopeful for the moment, instead of his cocky self. "He's a man of honour, Yugi. You shouldn't be so quick to judge people."

"Arkana..." I wanted to tell him to be careful, even though he tricked Yami into dueling him for his life. But he was once a normal man as well, only following another man through blind eyes. He was being tricked himself, but he didn't know it.

"Give me a minute, darling," said Arkana to the woman on the other side of the curtain. "I have to destroy Yugi. Then we can be together forever. So, you see, Yugi, it's nothing personal."

His cackle disturbed me once more.

"You're a fool to be trusting a man like Marik," said Yami, being more straightforward than I was. It was just the way Arkana was looking the girl behind the curtain—Catherine—with so much affection in his eyes... You know, it's like someone being happy for their friend who's so happy in someone else's arms. You can tell their made for each other just by how they smile and act around each other. It makes your heart flutter with such love shown. Just like mine was.

I also felt bad for Arkana.

Because he threw away his life to follow a bastard like Marik.

"Instead, you should be trusting in yourself and in your cards," said Yami. Arkana laughed. "You rely on tricks and illusions to win instead of believing in your deck. And that will be your downfall."

"They're just cards, Yugi, and nothing more," said Arkana passively, and the fluttering feeling shattered. This isn't the real Arkana anymore. He's just a puppet working for someone supposedly higher than him. And he's led by the delusion of getting back his once proclaimed love.

"That is your problem, " said Yami. "They're not just cards. My heart is in my deck and that's something you'll never understand."

"You talk about your Faith in your cards, Yugi, but that will be _your_ downfall," retorted Arkana. "I knew you depend on your Dark Magician to bail you out so I built my dueling deck with one purpose; to take your Dark Magician away from you!"

If Arkana wins, then not only will he win Yami and Yugi's Dark Magician, the dark energy disk near Yami's feet will take his mind! I have to put a stop to this! But can the only solution be with one winner?

I gritted my teeth. The chance of the Pharaoh losing himself to the Shadow Realm was too much for me to handle. I couldn't just sit back and watch!

"Set yourselves free!" I shouted to Arkana. "It's not too late to stop this!"

Arkana smirked once more. "Not until I win Yugi's Dark Magician!"

"Are you really willing to set your own mind on the line if it means you get to see Catherine again? Don't do this, Arkana! It's foolish! Marik's the one tricking you, not life!"

A glare was shot my way. A strong one; enough to make me fall back. "You have no idea what I've been through," he seethed. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

At his words, tears begged to escape my eyes. Because he was wrong. I _do_ know what it's like.

"You're mistaken," I said, forcing myself to calm down before I break down instead. Automatically, pictures of the empty room of our house before I left for Isis' home filled my mind. It was so cold and so heartbreaking. "I _do_ know what it's like. But you've drowned so deep into Marik's words that you've lost all sense of self-thought! Think about what you're doing with a clear mind and stop this duel!"

"Never!"

He was done. There was no way to talk any sense into him. "Then make your move," said Yami.

* * *

"I place one card face down," said Arkana, doing just that. Then he smirked confidently Yami's way. "Ready for the Shadow Realm?"

"I won't lose," said Yami, drawing his next card. Then he made his move. "And I'll place two cards face down. That ends my turn."

Arkana smirked. "Time to spice up this show!" he said. "Hah. Ready Yugi? I reveal a magic card!" He activated, showing one of his face down cards which was a red hand trying to grasp a ball of red light. "Beckon to the Dark!"

Dark clouds materialized below the ceiling shrouding the playing field with tension. From out of a plume emerged a giant red muscled hand, reaching down for it's target.

"No! Yami's Dark Magician!"

Arkana smirk intensified. "That's right, Yugi! You should be scared. With its gruesome claw, this magic card snatches up any opponent's monster and transports it directly to the Graveyard. So you can say good-bye to your Dark Magician!"

The bloody hand grew sharp claws on its fingertips and reached for Yami's monster. It was just tightening it's grip on his Dark Magician when Yami suddenly countered. The hand immediately let go of its grasp.

"Oh really?" he said. "Afraid not! You didn't count on this! Mystical Rift Panel! This trap card will counter the darkness of your magic card and spare my monster."

"Hah. But not for long."

"We'll see!"

Arkana smirked. "We will," he said. "Beckon to the Dark was a decoy to get you to waste your trap card."

"What?" I cried.

Arkana's laugh reverberated throughout the entire room. "I knew that you would fall for that trick! Now it's my turn to play a trap card, Yugi. Nightmare Chains!"

As soon as the clouds dispersed along with the hand Arkana's second face down card activated and chain after chain after chain shot out from within it. The solid, rusty chains wound themselves tightly around Yami's Dark Magician's legs, waist, and each arm—to a slab of stone off to the side. He was completely pinned down.

"These chains will bind your Dark Magician; putting him out of play and leaving you open for a direct attack!"

"Damn it!" I cursed. "His Dark Magician is trapped!" Like me; unable to do anything for Yami.

Arkana simply laughed with delight, happy about his trap. "With your monster hung up for the moment, all he can do is watch on helplessly as I destroy his Master," he said, relishing his comeback.

Is that all I can do too? Watch on helplessly as Yami will get his mind sent to the Shadow Realm?

Hell no! I won't allow this to happen!

I tried tugging myself out of the kunai all over again, twisting this way and that to try and pull myself out from a certain angle where they aren't touching the edge of my shirt. But they had caught on dead centre of the shoulders part of my shirt. And I swear that the more I try moving, the deeper they sink into the wall.

Even trying to take the shirt off was spelled! I tried only once in desperation, but not even that works!

Though it would have been highly odd if it did...

"Of course, you won't be his Master for much longer," said Arkana. "So it doesn't really matter, I suppose. Soon, he will belong to Marik.

"And now, prepare yourself! It's show time! Dark Magician, attack Yugi's life points directly!"

As predicted, I could only watch Yami get hit and his life points decrease with a beating heart of anticipation and guilt. Arkana's Dark Magician blasted Yami with a wave of his Dark Magic. The blast must have felt life-like thanks to Kaiba's new technology because as soon as the red cloaked Dark Magician shot a lightning fast strike of Dark Magic onto Yami, the dark waves engulfed him, making him cry out to the ceiling. I felt the Seal on my collar burn with his pain.

I even saw his own Dark Magician look at the scene in helpless anger.

"Yugi!" I shouted, once the attack was over. He nearly doubled over in pain, drained of his energy.

**LP: Arkana: 1500/Yugi: 1500**

Yami forced himself to look up at the cackling evil nutcase on the other side of the duel ring, fighting off the pain he still felt.

"I'm...fine," he managed to say. Then he wiped the side of his mouth, trying to regain breath. He glared at the masked man.

"This is turning into quite the performance," laughed Arkana. "And now, watch my friends! As the dark energy disk sends Yugi's mind to the Shadow Realm!"

"Who the Hell are you friends with in this room, you freaking bastard?" I shouted in anger.

He wanted Yami and me to watch helplessly as the dark energy disk closest to the Pharaoh now got even closer. We were both trapped and can only see it happening.

One touch of that energy disk...and it's all over!

"I'm almost ready for my grand finale, Yugi," said Arkana. His smirk was on his face once more. "It's worth sticking around for. I don't want to ruin the surprise for you, but let's just say that Marik will be extremely pleased. You, on the other hand, probably won't. But why spoil it? Now it's time for you to make your final move!"

Yami's got to find a way to free his Dark Magician! Otherwise, Arkana's got him completely cornered and with no way out.

Arkana was still talking, about how close he was to defeating Yami, when suddenly, my cell phone rung. It was the quiet (very quiet) beginning of the song Can't Breathe by Fefe Dobson. Before the singer could actually start singing this terribly sad (yet very addicting) song, I quickly reached into my pocket and pressed the on button, without waiting to read the caller ID. Arkana was busy taunting. I didn't want to waste any valuable time while he was busy.

"H-Hello?" I whispered into the phone. My arm suddenly stung.

"_Sarah? Is that you?_" It was Téa, and she sounded thoroughly relieved. "_Thank goodness! Mr. Muto and I have been looking for you and Yugi for nearly an hour! And I couldn't reach you until now—it wasn't connecting..._"

"Sorry for the trouble," I blurted first. "Yugi's dueling a Rare Hunter right now, and I'm pinned to my doom."

"_What? Pinned to your doom? Rare Hunter?_"

There was no time to explain. "He says that Kaiba won't be able to find us where we are," I said. "It's true then? It took you a while to call my phone?"

Suddenly, I heard some shuffling, and a familiar male's voice talked through the line. Underneath, I could hear the opposing cries of Téa.

"_Sarah, it's Kaiba,_" he said, probably taking Téa's phone without asking. But it must have been a serious matter, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. And time really was delicate at the moment. If Arkana found me talking to someone on the phone...

I was nearly surprised to find the handsome brunette's voice enter through my ear. "K-Kaiba?" I asked. "What—"

"_Listen. I can't find Yugi's or your Duel Disk markers on my satellite. Are you somewhere off Battle City grounds?_"

"I...I don't know exactly where we are, but...the guy Yugi is dueling said that exact same thing; that you won't be able to find us here. I'm sorry, but there hasn't been any sign of a hint that could tell us where we are."

"_It's not like I'm worried,_" he said in his cold monotone. "_You two can handle yourselves fine. I just don't want to be responsible of two duelists' disappearances._"

I almost smiled at the Kaiba-like thought. He was trying to be caring and CEO like all at once. I think...

"Doesn't my cell phone have some sort of radio wave to it?" I suddenly asked him. If everyone was looking for us, might as well help. We might need their assistance to get out of this place.

"_Yes,_" said Kaiba.

"Could you try tracking that?"

"_The signal is pretty weak—I can barely hear you right now—but I can try finding you and Yugi that way. Mokuba can boost the power of the signal with the dead signal of your Duel Disks. We'll come up with something soon._"

"Thank you~"

I think Arkana heard. Actually, I know he did. Because at that moment, something silver and oddly familiar flew through the air—cutting it like cake, it was that fast. Something incredibly sharp hit my arm, shooting immense pain through it. I let out a cry in pain. It made me drop my phone. I heard Kaiba call my name after he heard my shout. Then the line went dead.

"Don't think that I don't know what's going on in my own show," said Arkana with a disappointed click of his tongue. I held my arm with the other damaged one, gritting my teeth from pain and anger. "Because I know all! You can't phone people while I'm dueling!"

This next kunai actually pierced right through my arm, near the edge so it could pierce through both sides of my arm. The pain was sharp and immense, even though it was only the dagger's tip digging it's way into the wall through me. Blood slowly began to trickle out of the new wound, just like the now numb wound on my other arm.

"Sarah!" cried Yami. His eyes held slight concern.

I gritted my teeth and tried to smirk. If Yami can fight through pain then so can I. "I'm...fine," I said, finding my answer to be the same as Yami's. "It was Téa on the phone before Kaiba jacked it. They're looking for the building we're in based on the signal they've got from my phone."

Arkana glared harshly. "The signal was supposed to be jammed down here," he exclaimed. "But no matter, this duel is about to end anyway. No one can save you now!"

"I beg to differ!" I shouted. I've had enough. Yami WILL win this duel. I know he will! "Take him down, Yugi!"

Yami gave me a now confident nod, with new determination grazing his features. "With pleasure," he said, drawing his next card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode. This protects my points until further notice." A burly man with a giant shield appeared onto the field in a kneeling position. His attack was really low, but his defence points was impressive; 2600.

Arkana smirked, drawing his next card. "That's right," he said. "It's all you can do, isn't it? Your Dark Magician is removed from play and there's no way to free him. Now, watch as I finish destroying you, Yugi! Your time as King of Games in this world is almost over!" Yami stood his ground, unwilling to let the threat shatter his defences.

_He can't be serious!_ I thought in horror. _Yami...can't really lose, can he? That's impossible!_

He took a look over his newly acquired card and almost cackled himself senseless. He drew a card he wanted.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" exclaimed Arkana, almost drunk from his supposed 'near victory'. "This is just the card I needed in order to wipe out the rest of your petty life points! Are you ready, Yugi? Prepare yourself with what little time you have left! You'll need it all to even comprehend what I'm about to play!"

Yami's eyes lit up with angry curiosity. What card has got this man so damn cocky? Does he really have a card in his hand that'll make the worst possible thing happen? Gods, please! This just can't be the end!

"To start my brilliant move, I first summon the Doll of Demise." Arkana's monster materialized onto the field, holding an axe in one hand while the other hand was actually made of knives. This doll looked like one of those haunted dolls from horror movies. He had 1600 attack points. What did he have planned? Yami's Big Shield Gardna had way more defence points than him.

...does it have something to do with the card he just drew? I could actually hear the loud beat of my heart every time. It was beating that much with sudden anxiety.

"And now..." said Arkana. "The card that will be your actual demise! It won't be only the doll in this case, Yugi, but a magic card that'll haunt you even as your mind is trapped in the Shadow Realm!

"I activate Ectoplasmer!"

Arkana's card appeared into the field, but the colourful illustration didn't help solve our confusion any less.

"Ectoplasmer?" I echoed.

"I've never heard of that card before." Yami glared even more at Arkana. "What are you up to?"

Arkana cackled once more, and my ears begged for it to stop. It was too high pitched, too evil, and too annoying. Will he just get to the point...? Even though we don't really want him to all at the same time...

"What am I up too?" Arkana asked innocently. The smirk on his face led us to believe otherwise. "No good, of course! This is the winning move, Yugi!

"Ectoplasmer is a special magic card. It will drain the souls of my monsters and shoot their energy right at you! Bypassing your own defences as if they were nothing but air! In other words, I can attack with half my monsters' power right at Yugi's life points!"

"What?" I cried in anguish. "If you can do that much damage, then...then..."

Arkana smirked lethally. "Then Yugi loses the duel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tata. See you guys again soon. XD I'm sooo uber tired right now—it's not even funny. I'll continue on later! Thanks so much for reading! ^^ Hope you liked this part. X'D Hey...it's still over 8,000 words long. ^^'

Oh! By the way, check out my profile for ways to keep contact with me! I've got many. X3 If you want, add me! Thanks so much! :3

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. ^^'


	28. Foreign Remembrance

**(29/08/11)**

**Author's Note:** Bahahahaha! I'm here with another chapter~

Okay, OJ68 let's get somethin' clear: You are not a pest! I'd like to think of your past review as...a push to get me to start writing! I very much appreciate your reading and support! So, thank you. ^^ Sorry. A misunderstanding that needed to be cleared. (I never even thought of you as a 'pest'.. o.o)

Ahem. Now then. Yeah. I'm back with another chapter; what a miracle! XDD Still...hope you guys like this one! Thanks~ x3

**Revisions!:** I've just finished updating chapter 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Past Repeating: Season 1. It's called Journey to Duelist Kingdom. Hopefully, it makes A LOT more sense than before. ^^' Check it out if you want! Tell me what you think. Thanks! ^^

Arkana is about to use a deadly combo to bring Yami's life points down to zero. The whole point of the Seal is acknowledged and pointedly useless. Sarah's head spins during a certain turn, Yami's worried whether he'll win the duel or not, and Arkana is nowhere near losing the duel. Could this be over in Arkana's favour? And will Yami's mind go to the Shadow Realm? You'll have to read to find out.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 27**

**LP: Arkana: 1500/Yugi: 1500**

_Great. Now I've got two kunai stabbing my arms like a couple of darts on a dartboard... Yami shackled to a madman's game... And my phone at my feet, not shattered from the fall from my hand (thankfully)... _

_Long story short; how will we get out of this one?_

Along with the immense pain, which—by the way—felt like a kunai was thrown at me every second (a lot like the slash I received a couple of nights before), I also felt annoyingly angered by the fact and their source; Arkana. Here I am, literally pinned to my doom as I have told Téa, slowing losing blood by every minute passed, while the Pharaoh I'm supposed to be protecting is far beyond my reach, dueling for his sanity!

...What. The. Hell.

How frustrating!

And to top it off? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm counting on the Pharaoh to save me as well.

The thought was embarrassing! _I'm_ the one who should be helping _him_. Not the other way around!

I heaved a heart wrenching sigh. No matter how much it hurt... No matter how much I might think of myself as a failure... I have to keep reminding myself that I had no chance. Arkana was at a close range of throwing those kunai—cursed ones at that. If they were cursed to pin me down, pin me down is what they'll do. Whether I run around in circles to try and avoid them or fall down a cliff. They would have caught me no matter what.

But...cursing is something known evil sorcerers can only do. I highly doubt Arkana is that much talented in his 'magic tricks'. To put a curse on an inanimate object is really complex. If Arkana didn't do it, then who could have given him the cursed kunai?

Could Marik have? If so, he must be some sort of a sorcerer. An evil one for that matter. He could be using his Millennium Rod to cast it...

That bastard.

How did he get his hands on a Millennium Item anyway? The Item had to choose whoever was worthy of having it in their possession. How did the Millennium Rod choose a power-seeking-guy like Marik?

Sometimes I wonder if this tournament is really supposed to answer our questions or make us even more confused then we already are.

Either way, we need to get out of here and track Marik down. He's dangerous and he's showed us that he'll do anything for the power he thinks he 'deserves'. Yami must win against Arkana.

At the moment, Yami is faced with a mysterious magic card. Ectoplasmer.

**LP: Arkana: 1500/Yugi: 1500**

"What does it do, Arkana?" asked Yami, glaring at the crazed man.

Arkana smirked. "This card does what it does to strip you of your life points!

"Allow me to explain. Ectoplasmer will drain the soul of one of my monsters and fire it directly at you!"

"But that will turn your monsters into empty shells," exclaimed Yami. "Who will be of no use to you!"

"I don't care," said Arkana harshly, sending a wave of darkness through out the room. This man just admitted he didn't care about his monsters, when Duel Monsters is all about the opposite; to treat monsters with respect.

I officially despised this man. It was the choice _he_ made to go along with Marik that's pulled him into the wrong direction in life. He could have done something better with a no, like asking for Catherine's love on his own. But he's got Marik betraying him without even knowing.

How sad.

Marik has Arkana right where he wants him, to do whatever he wants him to do.

Like trading his monsters in for a chance to bring down Yami's life points.

"You don't care," I repeated disbelievingly. After hanging out with Yugi all this time and for a long while, I thought I'd get a heart attack from someone saying those words about their monsters. Instead, I feel horribly sorry.

For the monsters.

"That's right," said Arkana with another smirk. "Once I win, I'll have no use for my monsters anyway."

Yami and I watched in horror as Arkana ordered the magic card to drain the soul of his Doll of Demise. The body fell limp while its soul became a ball of blue energy floating beside him. I glanced between Arkana, his Dark Magician, Yami, and his own Dark Magician. Then my eyes fell onto the glowing ball of pure attack power and energy.

Arkana was really going to use it as a missile to attack Yami's life points directly.

Out of desperation to Guard, I tried jerking myself out of the kunai grasps once more. I felt the sharp blades cut even deeper into my flesh, warning me with pain to stop resisting, otherwise I'll be sorry. But I couldn't just stay back and watch Yami get hit! I didn't want to see him in pain.

I didn't want to _feel_ his pain through the Seal. It makes me horrible guilty when I do.

"It's useless fighting, Sarah," said Arkana proudly. "Those kunai aren't going to let you go anywhere. And the more you struggle, the deeper they embed themselves into you. So I'd best be careful if I were you."

His sickening chuckle was disturbing, and it gave me more reason and determination to try even harder in my escape. In the midst of it all, I cried out in frustration when I felt the kunai dig even deeper into my arm. I felt this white hot pain suddenly exploding from inside and grimaced.

"Sarah," said Yami. I stopped struggling to find him staring back at me. The expression on his face was defiant and it told me to fight.

"Don't let it rattle you," he said. "I have to take this hit, and you know it. Don't endanger yourself anymore when you know it's useless."

Arkana smirked. "That's right," he said. "Now, Energy Shot. Bypass Yugi's monsters and strike his life points directly!"

The bright blue ball of energy shot right past Yami's Dark Magician and Big Shield Gardna, and was headed straight for Yami. The Pharaoh braced himself for the attack.

"No!"

I tried to ignore the pain I suddenly felt through the Seal, but it brought pain in my eyes as well. I felt tears of frustration and anger sting them. I felt helpless. Even Yami's Dark Magician looked on in horror.

**LP: Arkana: 1500/Yugi: 0700**

Once Yami emerged, slightly scathed, from the blast of energy, the feelings only worsened. The glowing energy disk slowly began to move once again, until it stopped right under the 700 point mark.

"I'm sorry, Yami," I said forlornly. I tried forcing the tears back, my body wracking with pain which already increased the sadness. I felt useless. "There's finally a duel where I have to protect you and...I'm failing miserably. I'm so sorry..."

Yami wiped the edge of his mouth once more before taking a deep breath. Though Kaiba's holographic system is made to seem as life-like as possible, it seemed more like a weapon each time than a Duel Disk for card games.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he managed to say, even if his energy was drained from taking the attack. His voice was as steady as his glare towards Arkana, who was spitefully cackling at his near victory. "It isn't your fault."

"But, can I help feeling so damned guilty?"

Yami's eyes found their way to mine. The tears I had forced back were gone at least, without a trace, but the guilt hadn't left.

"As your Guardian, I should have been able to protect you..."

"I've just about had it with your useless talking, Sarah," growled Arkana. "You're out of the way, so deal with it."

He threw another kunai at me, and because I couldn't move away, it hit. But since Arkana was far away, he missed my torso in less than an inch. I held my breath and looked at the kunai with terrified eyes. It was so close to hitting the stitches. If it had, then I would have bleeding pints of blood all over again.

"Arkana!" shouted Yami. His crimson eyes blazed with anger. "What did you do that for? Leave Sarah out of this fight!"

"Isn't that the same thing she's trying to tell you?" said Arkana, exasperatedly. "When you're in trouble, she's in trouble. It's easy philosophy."

"You bastard. If you throw one more knife at Sarah for any reason at all, you'll be sorry. Especially after using Ectoplasmer. You coward."

I blinked in Yami's direction. Did he just swear?

I guess when someone gets enough anger bubbling inside them, they'll let it all out.

Arkana shrugged, trying to act all innocent though we know he's far from it. "I'm only showing you the truth, Yugi," he said. "Monsters respond best to fear. You'll never gain their respect with kindness and trust. My Dark Magician already knows he's nothing but a pawn!"

I saw something flash through Arkana's Dark Magician's eyes. It was anger. And it was directed towards his cardholder.

"I activate the magic of my Ectoplasmer magic card once more, since it's a continuous spell card!" said Arkana. "Ectoplasmer, extract the soul of my Dark Magician!"

Before the spell card took him, I saw Arkana's Dark Magician look at his cardholder in a horrified manner. Then, his soul was taken and his body fell limp, just like that. The ball of pure energy wavered in the air, the only dominant object on Arkana's side of the field.

I saw the face of his Dark Magician.

I still couldn't believe Arkana would do such a thing.

He's hurting his own monsters...

"Arkana," I called, almost quietly. There wasn't any use talking sense into him, but I couldn't help but say it. "Your monster is crying."

Of course, he didn't listen. "Attack Yugi directly!" he ordered the pure ball of energy. It buzzed to life with rapid power before lunging forward, bypassing Yami's only monster and heading straight for him.

The reality of the situation suddenly hit me with such incredible weight, I felt the breath in my lungs disappear.

"Yami if you get hit, you'll lose!"

He knows.

But there wasn't anything he could play.

He was trapped.

_Damn it! The Pharaoh can't lose in this duel! He just can't!_

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down, as if the movie's film was sticky. Yami's Dark Magician's eyes flared with determination I haven't seen since 5,000 years ago, back when Master Mahad had been my teacher. Then, in one swift moment, the soul of Yami's Dark Magician extracted _itself_, shooting around Yami to step in front of the direct assault.

Yami had his arms up to brace himself for the winning attack, but when the bright flash of a new soul caught his eyes, he gasped. I did as well.

Yami's Dark Magician was sacrificing himself to protect Yami.

Arkana, Yami, and I stared at the scene in shock.

Both Dark Magicians' souls clashed in one huge firework display, exploding blue light everywhere, nearly blinding the room's occupants. When the brightness had finally died down, we reopened our eyes with vague curiosity.

Yami's Dark Magician and Arkana's Dark Magician were nowhere to be seen.

"Did...what just happened?" I asked Yami cautiously.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" exclaimed Arkana in anger. "What did you do, Yugi? Play an illegal card to get your Dark Magician to keep you safe instead of taking the hit yourself?"

Yami's crimson eyes glared Arkana down. "Unlike you, I duel honourably and true," he stated clearly. "Your eyes are clouded with so much of your own illusions that you can't even tell what the truth is anymore.

"My Dark Magician just sacrificed his soul to give me a second chance."

Arkana was baffled. "But, why?" he said. "Why would a servant do such a thing?"

"Because it's what we do," I said. "True, we follow orders like you say. Arkana. But, if the people whom we are owned by treat us with respect, we'll do anything for them willingly.

"You should have seen the fear in your Dark Magician's eyes Arkana. They were almost wet with tears because of your harsh words. He wouldn't have done what you wanted him to, but since it was the rules...the poor guy had no choice."

"These are just cards, you fools," seethed Arkana. "Nothing more! Trusting them would lead you nowhere."

"I'm still standing, aren't I?"

Arkana glared harshly towards Yami. "You may have escaped this one attack, but you're still only one attack away from losing your mind to the Shadow Realm!"

"You've already lost by putting your trust in someone like Marik. How can you believe that he will really reunite you with your lost love?"

Arkana sweated uncertainly as he looked over his shoulder to the woman behind the curtain. "Don't listen to him, Catherine!" he said. "Once I win this duel, we'll finally be together forever!"

"It's useless talking some sense into you," I sighed. "What a drag. Yugi, you can beat him."

Yami gave me a determined nod. "Right. Arkana, both our fields are empty of monsters. Make your last move so I can begin my turn."

Arkana smirked. "Very well," he said. "I place one card face down and then end my turn. I'm the real Master of Magicians, Yugi, as you'll soon find out. No one can defeat me!"

_Finally! His turn lasted almost a decade! And boy was that a long and suspense filled decade..._

Yami drew his card. "Arkana, you disrespect your monsters and rely on tricks to win," he said. "If you were a real Master of Magicians, you'd hear the mourning of the soul sacrificed by its master."

Arkana mocked him. "You'll have to speak up, Yugi! I can't hear you over the hum of the energy disks! They're too close to you!" His cackle made me shiver again. How can this man be so demented? He scares me to death.

"I can attack you directly if you aren't careful," warned Yami. He's had enough of this man. He disgusted him with his rude behaviour and disregard for anyone other than himself and Catherine. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts."

"And with that, I activate my trap card," said Arkana, and with a click of a button, his face down card flipped over. "Shadow Balance! This card makes the number of monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of monsters on my side. And since I have no monsters, both of your monsters are destroyed!"

As the demonic looking scales snapped themselves around both Yugi's Big Shield Gardna and Gazelle, they shattered into a million pieces, materializing into thin air. A look of horror struck the Pharaoh's face. He was left with no monsters to defend himself.

"Oh? My turn again?" chuckled Arkana. I glared icy daggers his way. "Ah, and I drew just the card I needed! I play the magic card Dark Magic Curtain!"

"No!" I said. "Not that card..."

Arkana smirked. He was beginning to look just like Weevil, who also never dropped the smirk on his face to save his life.

A skeleton holding a deep red curtain appeared onto the field. The shadows swirling about it made it seem undeniably full of magic. Evil magic, light magic, who knew? All I know, is that it's full of power. Ancient and new.

"With the payment of half my life points," said Arkana proudly. "I can summon a high-level monster without a sacrifice.

"And I choose to summon my Dark Magician!"

_He has more than one Dark Magician..._

_If this really is a Battle of Magicians, then it's bad news for Yami. Because his Dark Magician is in the Graveyard!_

**LP: Arkana: 0750/Yugi: 0700**

From within the flowing red curtain emerged another one of Arkana's Dark Magicians, clad in deep red robes, as he smirked challengingly at the Pharaoh. He held his sea green staff in one hand as he crossed his arms.

"And to make sure you don't use any of your face down cards..." said Arkana thoughtfully, but the smirk on his face told us everything we needed to know. This man thought he was going to win this turn. "I play the magic card Anti-Magic Arrows to prevent you from activating them!"

_What? It was one thing when Arkana summons his Dark Magician in one turn, but to get rid of the last of Yami's defence? With that strategy...he can win the duel..._

No... I can't believe it to be the end...!

I looked to Yami desperately. His expression was placid.

Was he accepting defeat?

Arkana's Dark Magician's hands were suddenly filled with a handful of very sharp looking knives, and behind him, many more floated. With a swift thrust forward, he sent the knives flying down on Yami's face down cards, pinning them uselessly.

Arkana chuckled mercilessly. "This is it, Yugi!" he cried ecstatically. "You're going to lose this duel whether you like it or not! Where's your trust in your cards now, hm?

"Dark Magician, attack Yugi's life points directly!

"End this duel!"

Yami's gold bangs covered his eyes as Arkana's monster raised his staff to point it at him, ready for the attack. My heart wrenched at the look on his face.

He was going to lose.

We've only gotten to know so few things about Marik, an obstacle in our path, and already he's lost...

Was this enemy really that strong?

The Dark Magician...he was just about to attack when suddenly...

Another Dark Magic Curtain appeared on Yami's side of the field.

"What?" exclaimed Arkana with utter confusion. I felt my heart racing with fear and hope. I didn't want the duel to end with Yami's mind trapped in the Shadow Realm—what would I do without him!—but this duel was beginning to become extremely tense. Every turn, I felt anxiety course through me with incredible speed and force, and it wasn't stopping.

"But...how can that be? You can't activate your magic cards..."

"It's true I can't activate a trap or spell because of your knives," said Yami, raising his head to glare defiantly at Arkana. When the bangs playing around his face fell away, I saw his crimson eyes filled with confidence. There was no sign of accepting defeat anywhere.

Of course...

This is Yami and Yugi I'm talking about...

They would never have given up until the last point was taken...

Yami's smirk was now dominating. "You forgot to read the fine print, Arkana," he said. "Both players can use the Dark Magic Curtain, as long as one plays it. You're not the only one who can summon a high-level monster this turn."

"B-But I was told that you only had one Dark Magician in your deck!"

"It's true I have one Dark Magician, but this magician is of a different gender."

Arkana's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "A female Dark Magician?" he cried. "I've only heard rumours, but..."

"It's true! Next to the Dark Magician stands not only his master but his apprentice as well!

"Say hello to Dark Magician Girl!"

From within the flowing Dark Magic Curtain emerged a pretty spell caster, clad in a magician's outfit with touches of blue, pink, and yellow everywhere. Her wand matched it perfectly, and above her blonde spiky hair was a pointy hat, similar to the Dark Magician's. She twirled fashionably around the centre of Yami's field, winking challengingly at Arkana.

This spell caster was indeed beautiful. She had this sort of mystic sense to her, other than her magic. A magic I haven't seen before.

I felt a vein in my head throb mysteriously.

Arkana nearly had a heart attack. "A female Dark Magician..." he said in awe. "I can't believe my eyes...! Though she's as wonderful as they say, she still doesn't have enough attack points to stand up to my Dark Magician!"

It was true. She only had 2000 points.

Yami would still be at a huge disadvantage if he lost this new monster...

But the Pharaoh's face still held a small smirk. To Arkana, it could have looked daring—and vulnerable. He'll attack him and win the duel.

Yami looks like he has something planned...could it be true?

I found my eyes still glued onto Yami's new magician. For some reason, I can't look away. Maybe it had something to do with her being a new monster in Yami's deck or he might have liked the card exceptionally, but...something about it...

My head was shot with another blast of pain.

Wait.

Another?

Ever since I've laid eyes on the Dark Magician Girl...my head's been hurting...

What in the world...? I'm so confused.

I tried shaking my head to clear it of thoughts, but they always ran straight into the Dark Magician Girl.

What the heck is going on?

My hands were in my hair, trying to compress the pain in my head, but it didn't work. I tried averting my gaze to lose thought of it.

I saw Arkana chuckling madly on his side of the duel ring.

"In a moment, my dear Catherine!" he said. "Soon, we'll be together forever!

"Now, my Dark Magician! Attack Yugi's monster and bring me to victory!"

Because this Dark Magician was another one summoned by Arkana, he didn't have the same sad face as the deceased one. Instead, his face shone with a challenging smirk. With no hesitation, he raised his staff to Yami's Dark Magician Girl—it charged with dark magic, sparking dramatically. His face said 'Have fun in the Graveyard'.

The Dark Magician Girl wasn't going to be defeated that easily. She stood as confidently as Yami and raised her own wand to attack back. Her coloured magician's outfit shined beautifully underneath the lighting. She looked intimidating when she wore a determined expression, other than her outgoing side which was whenever she wore a smile instead, like the moment she was summoned.

It told me that she could be loving and carefree as well as daring and brave.

My head pounded once again.

Something flashed abruptly through my eyes.

Suddenly, the pain in my arms felt like nothing.

I winced, trying to fight against the scream that wanted to rip its way through my mouth. My eyesight blurred; colourful streaks of light making swirly designs in my vision.

I was vaguely aware of the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician attacking each other with all the power in their staff and wand. The magical display of loose magic was spectacular, illuminating the entire room with light. Both duelists were anxious to know who's magician will win the round—and who's will lose. The blast, however, became so powerful and blinding with light, Yami and Arkana had to look away.

When the light had finally died down, both looked up. And were astonished.

"What?" exclaimed Arkana with dismay. "My Dark Magician!"

Yami's Dark Magician Girl had won the round, even though her attack points were lower than that of the Dark Magician's. Arkana's monster slowly dissolved into air, his face stricken with horrified confusion as well, before disappearing completely.

"For someone who claims to be the Master of Magicians, you know quite little," said Yami with a small frown. "But no matter. A man who treats his cards and monsters with such disrespect shouldn't have won today's duel anyway.

"My Dark Magician Girl has a special ability, Arkana! And it was your downfall.

"For each Dark Magician in the Graveyard, she gains three hundred attack points!"

Arkana was completely horrified. "Three hundred for each?" he proclaimed with confusion. "B-But there's only one Dark Magician in your Graveyard!"

"Take a closer look, Arkana!"

At first, the illusionist squinted at the Dark Magician Girl, trying to locate the source of her power. A faded hologram of Yami's Dark Magician was right next to the Dark Magician Girl; his power within her.

But then, his eyes widened when he saw his own Dark Magician's slightly faded hologram on her other side; another power source. He was instantly confounded. His Dark Magician was angry at his past master, for the dirty crime he had committed against him.

"It's my own Dark Magician! But...why would he be working for you?"

Yami's glare intensified. "Open your eyes, Arkana!" he bellowed. "Dark Magician Girl's special ability counts for both our Graveyards! Since you were foolish enough to sacrifice your own Dark Magician mindlessly for a chance to break my life points, you've only sealed your demise. He also gave Dark Magician Girl three hundred more attack points."

Arkana knew he was finished. He realized it too late. There wasn't a way for him to get a second chance. It was too late.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Arkana with all your power. Reduce his life points to zero, and end this duel!"

The Dark Magician Girl complied, pointing her wand accusingly at Arkana. She was angered by the same fact as everyone else, that this man did nothing but think of himself and not his monsters. She was ready to blast him.

A powerful surge of dark magic escaped her wand, blasting at Arkana with force enough to leave him panting. The burst of dark magic she sent at him was enough to let a cry escape his own lips. His life points finally dropped, and this duel was finally over.

**LP: Arkana: 0000/ Yugi: 0700**

Yami won. And the key box under his feet opened, which held a key for the shackles around his legs and a locator card for the duel.

But like I said...I was vaguely aware of that.

With my hands in my hair, and a scream at the back of my throat, the enormous pain in my mind was nearly killing me. I had no idea where it was coming from and why, but that was the least of my problems. I wanted it to stop.

Right when Yami had won the duel though, the pain had turned into flashes of images flying aimlessly through my eyes.

I saw the Dark Magician Girl firing her attack at Arkana—and then the scene changed to someone else who looked a lot like her attacking at something else with a wand of her own. But instead of blonde hair...it was brown. A rich chocolate colour...

Their wands were similar, however, which really confused me. The pain in my head was dominating, the scream at my tongue—

But then the scene changed into a million different pictures. They showed of smiling faces, enticing magic, Egypt and its tremendous pyramids, and the Pharaoh's palace.

And then I saw it.

The image that changed my life. And how I looked at this tournament from then on.

I saw a small stone plaque, encrypted with hieroglyphs. Dozens of symbols just spinning around in my head with a sandy background. In the centre of the slab, was a hole.

In the shape of several objects put together.

_What in the name of Ra is going on?_ I managed to ask myself, before pain and images mixed together. This was horribly confusing, so confusing, I would have cried if I wasn't occupied with all the pain.

Now I know why the Dark Magician Girl seemed special to me.

She was _familiar_...

I didn't notice it entirely, but when Yami had unlocked his shackles, the curse on the kunai pinning me to the wall broke, making them fall out of my shirt and clatter to the floor.

I was too preoccupied to hold my stand steady. I fell to my knees, still clutching my head like there was no tomorrow.

Colourful images and confused feelings flew through my mind. The pain was from trying to understand what they meant. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what the meaning behind it all is.

As soon as my knees hit the floor, the pain suddenly washed away, leaving me breathless and dizzy. One image was stuck in my mind as the ground rushed up to meet me.

It was of a girl with brown hair jutting downwards, me, and the Pharaoh; all in Ancient Egypt.

Smiling like we were best friends...

And I could remember nothing more. Everything turned black.

* * *

Yami grasped the key in his hands and began to unlock the shackles around his legs, pocketing his locator card instantly. Arkana was freaking out about how the dark energy disk was getting closer and closer to him. Yami mentally smirked. It was what he deserved. He has to go to the Shadow Realm for what he's done.

Suddenly, the shouts he heard from the other side of the door made him turn around, especially when he remembered there was a Guardian who needed help out of the kunai. Looks like their friends had found out where they were.

As soon as he saw Sarah falling to the ground, nearly unconscious, he forgot all about Yugi's friends shouting to them and Arkana. All he could see was her body go limp as it hit the floor. The non-cursed kunai still lodged into her arms.

His blood ran cold. He wasn't expecting Sarah to suddenly drop like she's de—

"Sarah!" he yelled, trying for a response. She didn't move. He was about to run over to her when Arkana's sudden shrieks of being unable to see the spare key in his hand rang in his ears.

Yami receded into the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi took charge. Though the Pharaoh would enjoy his enemies suffering after their inevitable loss, Yugi was still soft at heart. He rushed over to Arkana's side and picked up the fallen key, instantly unlocking Arkana's shackles and pushing him under, to let the buzzing dark energy disk fall into place—where his legs would have been, freeing Arkana from a trip to the Shadow Realm.

"Even a cheat like you doesn't deserve to go to the Shadow Realm," said Yugi, standing back up from his rescue. He felt the Pharaoh urging him into the direction of Sarah. He was just about to turn when Arkana was back. Well, back to talking like himself and not like a nutcase.

"I lost..." he whispered quietly, defeated. "I lost it all...but..."

Suddenly, he turned around and ran towards the curtain where Catherine was. He didn't even bother to remove the curtain, hugging her through it as it fluttered to the floor.

"My sweet Catherine," he said. "I'll make it all up to you. This loss was not the least bit important. Just you are. We'll be together and we'll be happy. I promise."

As he hugged, the woman didn't move. And to confirm everyone's thought, the top of the curtain rolled back, to reveal a loose doll's head falling off the body of a mannequin.

Arkana was cheated of his love.

When the doll didn't answer to Arkana, the man looked disbelievingly at the doll. He seemed dazed from loosing the duel. "Maybe Marik is hiding the real Catherine somewhere else to surprise me," he said, trying to reassure himself. He had gone crazy.

Yugi felt sorry for the guy. After all, all he wanted was to get his love back. "Are you all right, Arkana?" he asked, making his way over to the illusionist. But suddenly, he stopped as soon as Arkana dropped the doll and turned around.

With a glowing Millennium Symbol on his forehead.

The temperature of the room just dropped ten degrees.

"You care too much, do you know that?" said a new voice, speaking directly through Arkana like a radio. His voice was two voices put together, obscuring his own. Arkana's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, just like the other Rare Hunter's.

"Marik!" Yugi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding behind your Rare Hunters! You coward."

"I'll appear when I'm ready to take what I want," he said with smirky edge to his voice. "The power of the Pharaoh. Of the man that's currently residing within your Millennium Puzzle. This power is rightfully mine!"

"What makes you say that it's yours?" challenged Yugi. "Only Yami deserves the power because he is Pharaoh!"

"My family has slaved for centuries, protecting the Pharaoh's tomb until his return," he said, a little bitterly. "I want revenge for me and my family; The Tomb Keepers. Deep underneath the sands of Egypt we lived, protecting the Pharaoh's secrets from all attackers, for 5,000 years. We weren't allowed contact with the outside world, but must stay in the dark, guarding the Millennium Items with our lives.

"But I've had it. We've given up so much—including our lives! And for what? To wait for someone else to come and steal away what we worked so long and hard for? I don't think so!"

"But that power doesn't belong to you!" said Yugi, glaring at the man, though it isn't actually him at the moment. If he can control minds, then he can look through his puppet's eyes. And he can see Yugi, but he can't see him. "It belongs to Yami! I won't let you take it!"

"You don't have the power to stop me," said Marik. "I've studied the Ancient Scriptures and I know how to obtain the power of the Pharaoh for myself! All I need is to harness the power of the three Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Puzzle. But I can't just take the Millennium Puzzle, I have to win it in a duel. And once I do, I'll banish both your souls and his pitiful Guardian's soul to the Shadow Realm, that way you can not interfere!

"Just look at her. She isn't even doing her job right."

At the mention of Sarah, Yugi's blood then ran cold, just like the Pharaoh's had. He slowly turned around.

And found her unconscious on the floor, bleeding but breathing.

"Sarah!"

"How she's unconscious, only the Gods know," said Marik, almost disgustedly. "She's just another obstacle in my way to the Pharaoh's power. But finishing her off isn't the least of my concern. She's easy to deal with."

Yugi didn't like the sound of that. "You leave Sarah out of this!" he said. "She has nothing to do with the fight between us!"

"Oh, but she has everything to do with it!" argued Marik. "Don't you see, Yugi? If she's always in the way, Guarding the Pharaoh, then she has instantly become my enemy as well!"

"What are you planning on doing?"

Arkana smirked—which meant that Marik was smirking. "That is for me to know and for you to witness," he said wickedly. "But if she can just drop dead like she has right now, then I have no reason to do anything further with her."

Yugi's face paled. "She's not dead," he said strongly. "She's just fainted!"

"Unless she has information of the third Egyptian God card, then I have no interest in her! She needs to stay out of my way, or else I will fully show her my wrath. Keep your Guardian on a leash. It's because of her I couldn't challenge the Pharaoh sooner, when I had sent two of my other Rare Hunters out to get you.

"And speaking of my Rare Hunters, you'll meet with one again very soon. This wasn't your last encounter with one. The battle of Battle City is only just beginning.

"Beware the Quiet One, Yugi—if you can!" chuckled Marik. "Because your next challenge holds one of the three Egyptian Gods!"

The light on his forehead dimmed and vanished, Marik's control over Arkana falling, sending the man to fall limp into Yugi's arms. The other was still horrified from the new dose of information. Slowly, he placed Arkana on the ground.

Just as the pounding on the doors from his friends stopped—at the largest bang, ripping the door off its bolts.

"Yugi!" Mr. Muto, Téa, Mokuba and Tristan yelled out in unison, catching the boy's attention. Kaiba was there as well, but of course, his face was still set in cold monotone. If it weren't for the current circumstances, Yugi would have been thrilled to have his friends burst into the room to his rescue. But...the duel and Marik's new information was too much to take in. And so was the unmoving figure on the floor paces away.

As if sensing the distress, as though it was a fragrance from a strong perfume, they too gazed to the floor right next to the wall.

Where they saw an unconscious Sarah with knives sticking out of her arms like a voodoo doll.

Everyone suddenly rushed over to her, worry etched on on their faces. Even Kaiba seemed mildly concerned.

"What happened?" exclaimed Téa worriedly, staring disbelievingly at the three kunai in her friend's body. Tristan, after a moment of trying to register the same fact, carefully tried to pick up Sarah's body into his arms.

"Explanations can wait," said Mr. Muto. "We need to get Sarah to the hospital."

Mokuba found the source of the signal they were tracking. He picked up Sarah's phone from the ground. "It's only a couple blocks from here," he said. "We'll make it in time."

"There's no need," said Kaiba briskly. Momentarily, he leaned into Sarah's face, listening for a breath. When he felt a faint warm breath brush past his cheeks, he nodded. "She's still breathing."

"Why, thank you, Captain Obvious," commented Tristan snidely.

Yugi stared blankly at his unconscious friend. "Actually... It's very reassuring to me," he said quietly. "I wasn't sure if she was..."

"Well, she is," said Téa, removing some bangs from the girl's face. It was a little stiff, as if she was frowning from pain. "But the knives will do serious damage if she isn't taken care of soon. Let's go!"

* * *

At the hospital, in one of its many rooms, everyone who had freed Sarah and Yugi from Arkana's 'magic show' was gathered around Sarah's bed, waiting for her to wake up from unconsciousness. Confusion, but mostly worry, was etched onto their faces, wondering what had happened during that duel to make Sarah fall.

The red head didn't look frail as she lay in the hospital bad, but only troubled. Her eyes were shut tight and her lips were pulled down in a frown, as if she was in a nightmare and in pain. The doctors had given her a tetanus shot for the kunai that had stabbed her, and had also removed said weapons from her arms. The three kunai now lay in a plastic bag on the side table, as evidence for a supposed attempted murder case now filed. Sarah's arms were now bandaged, along with her torso which had been stressed from the stitches and vast movement during the duel, when she was trying to escape from the cursed kunai. Doctors had commented on how straight the stitches were at one time, making Yugi blush just the slightest bit, but that was after they reassured everyone she was overall all right.

Apparently the health report had come back with questions. There was evidence of large amounts of brain activity right before she had collapsed. Doctors think she might have been scared to death from something or...certain information might have caused her mind to overload. They think her previous amnesia could have been working up again.

(**Author's Note:** Chapter 4 of season 1. ^^' I've rewritten it to make more sense. That is what this is referring to. x3 If you read it, it'll make so much more sense about her, a 5,000 year old spirit, being the Dueling Legend in the modern world. ^^ Thanks for bearing with me, and I apologize for my sketchy chapters. xD)

"I thought she overcame the amnesia," said Téa sadly, who was carefully seated on the edge of Sarah's bed. She brushed some stray bangs away from her eyes, troubled herself from seeing her friend in so much pain.

"We all thought a lot of things," said Mr. Muto. "She's a 5,000 year old spirit from the ancient past, not to mention a Guardian to a just as ancient Pharaoh. The stress could have affected her enough to cause her to faint."

"But Sarah's the kind of girl to always stay on her toes," said Tristan, furrowing his brows forward in thought. "She always seems like she's stressed out. This is the first time it's actually affected her so much."

"Maybe she's tired of hanging out with you geeks," suggested Kaiba smartly.

A vein pounded on the side of Tristan's head. "Maybe it was the 'sultry' sound of your voice from when you talked to her on the phone that's made her dizzy!"

"Enough you two," said Mokuba, breaking up a fight that's going to happen. He kept a hold on Sarah's phone until she wakes up. "Why don't we just get to the bottom of her attacker? And who were you dueling, Yugi? He seemed creepy with that mask on..."

Yugi, who was sitting on a chair next to Sarah's bed, was looking down at the red head thoughtfully, wondering exactly the same thing. "His name was Arkana," he said. He was saddened, looking at his friend in the hospital. "He was a Rare Hunter."

"Was he the one who harmed Sarah?" asked Mr. Muto.

Yugi nodded. "It was him," he said. "But he was only following someone else's orders."

Téa was surprised. "You've figured out who's behind all of this?"

All eyes turned to the star haired boy. He fiddled with the Millennium Puzzle, curious how this Item could be the source of all the troubles.

"Yes," he said with a small sigh. "It's a guy named Marik. He wants the power of the Pharaoh because he thinks it's his. In order to get it, he needs to win a duel against me. He also wants the three Egyptian God cards."

"Egyptian Gods?" Mr. Muto was incredulous. Kaiba remained calm by the door with Mokuba next to him, who was listening to Yugi intently. Tristan scratched his head, trying to incorporate this new information with the old, making it fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. He was having little luck.

"Pegasus apparently resurrected them into cards," said Yugi. "So says Marik, the man behind all of this."

"Gods in any form or shape are mighty and powerful," said Tristan. "If these three cards live up to these standards then it could mean the end of the world if they're fallen into the wrong hands."

Kaiba smirked to himself, thinking about how ironic the situation was. He, of course, already had one of the three, given to him by Ishizu Ishtar herself when she invited him to her private exhibit. But he won't tell Yugi or his friends. He decided to keep the information to himself. For now. Until he gets a chance to beat Yugi with it in his own duel against him.

And he needed more time to win the other two Egyptian God cards. That way he could have the strongest monsters in his deck to help him defeat Yugi.

Mokuba looked up at his older brother. "Seto, don't you think we should..." The younger thought it might be best to tell Yugi about the God card. If it could help track the man who hurt Sarah, they can put him in his place quickly and easily.

Kaiba returned his little brother's gaze. It was soft, but to others, it wouldn't look any different. "We can't do anything about what happened," he said briskly. "And it isn't any of our business in the first place."

Mokuba nodded, knowing that once his brother sets his mind on something, it's the answer every time. "But I still wonder who could have done something like this..." he said, unable to stop himself from saying it. "She must have lost a bit of blood. I mean, did you see the pool starting to grow at her arms when we found her?"

Kaiba's eyes momentarily flashed with the image of Sarah's unconscious form. He tried shaking his head a little bit to get rid of it. It disturbed him, like it would any other human—of another laying on the ground like Sarah was at the time—looking like they're dead. But what could he have done? She didn't respond when they were talking on the phone after discussing a strategy to find both her and Yugi. He'd figured she might have collapsed then, because the line went dead after a second of him calling for her.

Deep down, even he was curious to know what could have caused the Dueling Legend to suddenly drop, even though she knew she had injuries on her arms.

But he won't admit it to anyone. It didn't mean anything, but a simple curiosity.

"It's a real shame," he said, trying not to sound cold, but it ended up that way anyway. "You should be more careful, Yugi. I thought putting your friends in danger was the last thing you always wanted."

Yugi frowned. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Kaiba," he said.

Tristan showed the other brunette a clenched fist. "It wasn't his fault, damn you! Can't you hear that there's another guy behind all of this?"

"Tristan, stay calm," said Mr. Muto. The brunette shot one last warning glare at the other brunette before sitting next to Yugi on another chair, crossing his arms a little angrily because of Kaiba's snide remark. "Now then, Kaiba. Don't you have a tournament to run if you don't want to be here?"

The CEO considered this only for a moment. "You're right," he said suddenly. "Let's go, Mokuba. Battle City is our first priority anyway. I hope Sarah gets better."

His last sentence could have been sarcasm. Everyone believed it to be that way, knowing him. But it actually had some concern. Very little concern. And only because Sarah was a fellow Champion of Duel Monsters.

Even though he isn't one anymore.

As Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba walked out of the hospital, he had only one thought on his mind, and that was to win the other two Egyptian God cards so he can win his Duel Monsters Champion title back. He was set on that goal. And he wouldn't stop until he defeated Yugi.

Back in the hospital, everyone was once again waiting for Sarah to wake up. She has been unconscious for nearly a half hour now, and the anxiety worsened every minute.

Suddenly, as if their prayers were answered, she finally began to return. Yugi was the first to notice her eyes tighten for a moment before they slowly began to open, revealing blazing scarlet orbs, drowsy from sleep. Téa, Tristan, and Mr. Muto smiled with joy.

"Hey there, sleepy head," said Téa with a relieved smile. Sarah slowly blinked at the brunette, trying to regain her bearings.

"...hello," she said after a minute. Her head felt as though it was run over by a truck. At the moment though, she couldn't remember anything after Yugi summoning the Dark Magician Girl. She doesn't even remember all the images that had run through her mind like a broken film. All she knows is that she is in a hospital room with Mr. Muto, Téa, Tristan, and Yugi gathered at her bedside, with concern evident in their expressions underneath the relief.

What had happened?

"How are you feeling?" asked Tristan.

Sarah reached for her head, testing whether or not it hurt from touch. When no pain was felt, she heaved a long sigh. "Like I ran straight into a semi," she answered.

Smiles broke out. Everyone was happy Sarah was awake and feeling her normal self again. Well, almost. There was a hint of confusion lining her scarlet eyes.

"But...what happened?"

"Yugi won the duel," said Téa. "Against that Rare Hunter."

Sarah smiled, regardless of the fatigue. "That's awesome," she said. "Congrats, Yugi. I knew you could do it."

The other returned the smile. "Yeah, but I'm glad I made it out alive."

"And...Arkana?"

Yugi's small sweat drop disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Marik took control of him after he lost," he said. "Then he sent his mind to the Shadow Realm."

Hearing the illusionist's Fate made Sarah clench her fists in anger. "Marik..." she seethed with as much strength as she could muster. "...you bastard. All he wanted was to be with Catherine again. He must have cheated him of her as well, huh?'

Yugi looked down.

Sarah sighed, finding no use to stay angry at an invisible enemy. "Now, I'm beginning to feel bad for Arkana," she admitted. "Even he doesn't deserve to go to the Shadow Realm. Maybe another punishment for losing the duel would have been appropriate, but not this one..."

"I agree," said Yugi. "But there's nothing we can do now."

"And he chose the path of following Marik himself. You're right. There's nothing we can do."

Silence dawned over everyone. Until the doctor knocked on the door and walked in, happy to see the red head awake.

"Ah, finally," he said, checking something on his clipboard. "I was wondering when you would be up. Feeling any better?"

"With rest, I'm sure I'll be back to my normal self."

The middle-aged doctor nodded. "You were a little different than normal statuses. We have reason to believe your previous amnesia diagnose might have had something to do with your collapse. It took a lot out of you. I also talked with your friends, trying to get a feel of how you usually are and how you act. As in, are you cheery most of the time? Or sad? Things like that.

"It turns out that what they said doesn't correspond to your test results now. You seem...a bit different to me."

Sarah took a moment for some deep breaths. They felt heavier than normal and her head felt numb. Her heart was in a much weirder tempo; it felt foreign and not her own.

After today's events, once she remembers them, she won't feel exactly like herself anymore. Not only will she be trying to reconnect with the ancient Pharaoh, but she'll also have _two_ powers to help protect from evil clutches.

Yes. She'll believe Ishizu.

She'll begin to accept that there might be a power within her that should not be set free.

At least not in the hands of either Bakura or Marik.

"I think...I think I feel it too..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I felt like writing this chapter. :/ I had the most enormous urge to write it out, I don't know why. Actually, maybe I do. It's probably because it's such an important and suspenseful chapter. X'D

Next chapter, it's just going to be a mellow and soft one. You'll see once I write it up.

Hope you liked this chapter! ^^

And I'd personally want to apologize to Princess de la Luna. :/ I know I said I'll write up the second chapter to Remember Me but...I just couldn't get into the groove. To make it up, I'll write two consecutive chapters for the new story. I hope I can write them... For the past month, I've felt...odd. :/ And, again, I'm really sorry.

Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you so much. :D


	29. Discussions

**(15/10/11)**

**Author's Note:** -looks at the clock- _Holy crackers! It's been a month?_

-bows shamefully- I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in six weeks! But I have to explain, please! I was gone for a month and wasn't allowed on the computer. But, my punishment has ended now, and I am able to write once again! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to be kept away, but the matter was done. I don't mind if you don't forgive me, but you should know that I wanted to write, but I couldn't!

Now, I'm finally back. -smirks with new found determination- And I WILL write once more! Ready everyone? Let's go for another ride down Past Repeating Lane!

Let's get started! Hopefully... I haven't lost anyone's interest in the story. o.o I apologize for everything, everyone! But I'm back now and I'm ready to continue!

(BTW: "Breathing" by Jason Derülo is my number one song right now. ~o~ Looooove the song and him! /)

Sarah was affected from Yami's duel against Arkana. Just the one duel has caused so much confusion amongst both her and the Pharaoh. They need to talk about what Marik said when Sarah was unconscious to hear, and what Sarah had seen from her past. Certain memories unravel when the time is right. That, we can not control. We can only assume that the spell involved will work properly and when Destiny will think the time is proper to reveal delicate secrets.

(I keep scaring myself whenever I write these summaries... x'D They sound so dramatic... :P)

Oh with the chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks. :)

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 28**

The doctor said it was best if I stayed at the hospital. I didn't oppose, thinking that it was best for me right now, considering everyone's story about what had happened. Apparently I dropped like a brick, never moving, but still breathing. It didn't make any sense. It hadn't happened before. Not even when I was learning about my modern age. Which can only mean one thing.

This was no ordinary collapse. My mind must have been thoroughly stressed out to make me unconscious.

At first, when I woke up to find a hospital ceiling above my head, I couldn't remember anything.

But after a steady hour, all of it rushed into my brain at once, causing me to grimace dramatically at the sharp dagger of pain that coursed through. All the memories I had regained came back to me.

I've been mainly quiet ever since, staring out the window with the utmost confusion. I felt almost lost.

Joey had arrived shortly after I awoke, when Tristan went out to find him. I had a painful lecture about sticking around Yugi's duels with crazy psychopaths and how it's bad for me, but after we explained that I had no choice, he tossed aside the act and focused on saying how lucky I might have been to survive. The amount of blood I had lost could have helped in my faint, and if I hadn't had the help I got, I might have been out for much longer, and I could have been much more weaker than before.

That just added to the pressure.

A while later, everyone had decided to leave, thinking that it was going to be sunset soon and they'd best be going. After saying some best wishes and telling me to be more careful next time, the gang and Mr. Muto left while I had to stay for the night.

I had to admit; the past couple hours were intense.

And I did not want to relive them.

This pain...of remembering something; forcing the brain to look into past memories...has got to be the second worst pain I felt throughout my life time. It's worse than the kunai embedded into my body and worse than the time Marik's Rare Hunter slashed me. It didn't beat the Battle of the Nile though, but it was certainly close.

The mind is fragile. If I lose it, there's nothing left for me to do but waste away in decay.

I didn't want to relive the pain.

And I know I don't have to anymore.

The Dark Magician Girl attacking in Yami's duel...triggered something phenomenal.

A piece of my past that was kept from me... Was given back.

I'm beginning to take this tournament even more seriously now. My guards are beginning to shoot twice as high and my shoulders felt square already, even as I lay in bed.

I still felt weak from what happened, and had no intention of moving from this bed. We've decided to continue with Battle City tomorrow. I'll return to my apartment the next morning, around 8 am.

Right now, to get some breath and an escape from everything, I was staring out the window of my hospital room. The sun was beginning to set, dipping into the western horizon as slow a pace as necessary to give the coming moon enough time to catch up. The backdrop was a beautiful pallet of colours; yellow, orange, red, and some purple. Watching the sun rise was my favourite, but watching the sun set wasn't bad either, though that was my brother's favourite. The scene was gorgeous, able to lighten even the darkest corners of my lonely and confused heart.

I heaved a heavy breath. Lying in this hospital bed made me feel weak. This feeling wasn't the best but I also didn't like it. I wanted to get out of here and plan strategies for our second day of the tournament. Marik seems even more dangerous than I thought. But I knew that even if I did try, I'd be putting my health at risk, I mean I didn't even know what I'm dealing with!

But what _had_ I seen at the end of Yami's duel?

Memories I needed locked away.

That much I know.

I don't want it to, but what if this new information leaked to Marik somehow? Or even Bakura? Gods know what they would do with this information. I know I have to be incredibly careful, but...like Yami had said; the future is unpredictable. Someone could read my mind and then the whole world will be in jeopardy. That is all we have to worry about if I'm extra careful.

I'm so confused... There's something I need right now to help me, but...

No...

Not something...

I need some_one_.

I have to tell Yami. This could help us—

Just then, a nurse opened the door. "Ah, she's still awake," I heard her tell someone. "Sarah? Dear, you have a visitor."

I blinked. Everyone went home. Could word have travelled to Ishizu?

Slowly, I tore my gaze away from the window and set it onto the doorway. My heart nearly stopped from the surprise.

It was Yami.

"Oh," I said after a moment of blinking. I just wasn't expecting him to be here. "Hi."

The nurse smiled kindly. "I'll just leave you two to your visit," she said. Just before she closed the door, I said a quick thanks. She smiled once more my way and closed the door with a click, sending the room into silence.

My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. It really is Yami. Among everything that had happened, Yami visiting me at the hospital was totally unexpected. Nonetheless, I'm glad he came. He was still wearing the school uniform. It's become more than it stood for; it's become a casual outfit.

"Good evening, Sarah," he greeted me. His hands were in his pockets, idly. "I had asked Yugi if I could come see you. I never got the chance before."

"I smiled, touched. "Aw, thanks," I said. "It's nice to see you. I'm afraid the nurses took away the chairs because of my last check up. You can take a seat beside me though, if you want."

With little hesitation, I moved to one side of the bed, leaving half of it for Yami. He complied and took a steady seat next to my hips. It would have been odd if he was standing there with nowhere to sit—and he was the one visiting me.

"Thank you," he said. He gazed down at me thoughtfully. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better than before," I answered. "Thankfully. At first, my head and arms were numb with pain."

Yami's eyes were steady; determined crimson orbs which for the time being held slight question. He also wanted to know what happened during his duel.

"That's good news," he said, seemingly careful and trying to avoid the uncomfortable question as much as he can. Maybe he didn't want me to go through the pain of remembering. The sun's last rays made the Pharaoh's face glow with a golden hue. "The gang and I were worried. Mostly Aibou though, because he didn't help you sooner."

"It wasn't his fault," I said. Yugi was so kind and modest, but he blames some things on himself. "There wasn't anything anyone could have done to stop me from fainting. I was out before I even hit the floor."

Yami's brows furrowed forward with slightly troubled eyes.

I knew what that look meant.

He wanted to know what happened.

"Aibou had told me what your test results indicated," he said. "He told me what the doctors thought. Hadn't we told you not to hold the burden as much as you have?"

"I didn't want to," I admitted. "It was...something else that happened to stress my brain out more than normal. It was highly unexpected and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It just...happened."

Yami's eyes narrowed questionably. "What was it that happened, Sarah?" he asked me, almost cautiously.

I swallowed. No one else was around but me and Yami. We were completely alone. Even if we discuss our true objectives for the tournament, no would hear. Not even people who aren't supposed to know. And I have to tell Yami. It was important, and it was something bigger than what I thought.

"...it all started when you summoned your Dark Magician Girl," I began, running through the day's events in my mind. There wasn't any pain this time. No pain of remembering...because the memories are already with me.

Yami blinked at me slowly. "My new monster did this to you?" he asked, almost disbelievingly. He looked a little disappointed, that his new magician could have cause harm, but most of all, he wanted to know why.

"It wasn't your monster," I said, releasing some of the tension in the air. "When I first saw her—something was triggered. Like...a set of memories I wasn't supposed to know until now."

At this, Yami's head perked up with more interest. "Memories?" he asked.

I nodded. "Looking back on them now...I still don't think I should know them."

Yami blinked at me carefully. "Were they bad memories?" he asked me.

I looked down at my folded hands sitting on my lap. Though I was propped up against the bed's headboard, with the thin hospital blanket was over my waist, I still couldn't get my head to stop hurting, even though I was so comfortable. It was still throbbing a bit from the collapse and it also felt heavy. I wish I was back to being completely normal.

The day's events have left me troubled and confused.

Though my body may have been soothed by the softness of the bed, my mind was still stuck in a never ending circle of pain. Headaches are the worst. I saw medication for it on the table next to me, along with my phone that I had dropped. I didn't want to take the medication. Drugs will only make the body weak, causing it to become vulnerable to more doses. It'll count on the medications for help instead of functioning like it used to.

I shook my head, though it felt like a tonne. "Bad in a way that if these memories are in the wrong hands...we could be in more danger.

"Yami...I'm beginning to believe you about me having some sort of powers."

Crimson eyes widened. "I knew it," he said. "Ishizu wouldn't have mislead you about such a thing."

"I know she wouldn't have. And it wasn't like I didn't believe _her_... I just couldn't believe _it_. But now I know better."

"What is your power?"

I sighed—because this conversation wasn't going in the direction I wanted it to go. Sure I've been given some of my memories to keep us going in the right direction; memories that weren't safe to know until now. But these memories weren't enough. There are pieces still missing. And I wanted this conversation to be the last one of confusion. We needed to know everything properly, before we continue into the tournament, but it didn't work out that way. It was like we were walking around with only half our minds once again.

"I... unfortunately... don't know everything about it," I said quietly. "But judging by what I was shown, my power has more to do than just the both of us. There's someone else involved. And... She looks just like your Dark Magician Girl."

Immediately, Yami reached for his Duel Monsters deck from his belt. He shuffled through each card with intent eyes until he reached the one he was looking for. He took the card into his hand and gave it a look over, crimson eyes full of thought and narrowed with question. Then he showed it to me.

With a nervous swallow and tentative fingers, I took the card offered to me. Thee was the Dark Magician Girl, staring back at me in her circle of magic. Innocently.

As if she doesn't know what just happened.

"Someone else is involved?" asked Yami curiously, returning his deck into its sheathe. "But who? And how do they look like the Dark Magician Girl?"

I thumbed the thin edges of the card, staring questioningly at the monster. Who knew a card would be the trigger for this new set of memories? I can't believe it's in my hands right now. I was half expecting the card to suddenly burst into flames like another oddity. But nothing happened, thankfully. I proceeded to stare at the card, slowly drowning within my thoughts. It was all so confusing.

"I wish I knew," I replied. "Not even a name came to my broken mind. I only know what the person looks like. Just imagine the Dark Magician with brown hair, instead of blonde, wearing a linen skirt and blouse. You'll know what they look like too."

Yami tried imagining the girl I saw. He began to create a sketch of the idea. "Does she have the wand?" he asked.

I nodded. "As a matter of fact, yeah, she does." Softy, I sighed. "I know what you're probably going to say. This is all so confusing, my head hurts."

Yami's gaze hardened. "There has to be a reason why the memories you've just been given back came to you now," he said wisely. "Whatever the reason may be, we have to find it."

"And soon," I agreed. "Otherwise, who knows what'll happen. I might talk to Ishizu about it, since she is my caretaker and all.

"But, I wish I wasn't adding another problem to our already mountainous stack of issues. I'm really sorry."

Yami shook his head. "You shouldn't be so tough on yourself," he said. "It was obvious that this is Destiny's doing. These memories must have been kept from you for a specific reason."

"Maybe... It was to keep them safe from Pegasus," I suggested from out of nowhere. "He did have the Millennium Eye and at anytime he could have read my mind."

"See, now we're getting somewhere," said Yami. "If Pegasus had known about these certain memories, he could have used them for his own purpose.

"By the way... Is that all you know from your vision?"

I squinted up at the ceiling, trying to rid my eyesight of bright spots threatening to overwhelm my fatigue. "Um... I think so. I just saw the Dark Magician look-alike and..."

I held my head, groaning. It's still sore from the whiplash of passing down Memory Lane. I can't fully concentrate because of all the thoughts mingling together, mixing them up. It was a haze of words and pictures I couldn't see through.

Yami put up a hand. "You're still recovering," he said finally. "You took quite a few hits." His gaze landed on the kunai still sitting on the bedside table in a Ziploc bag with 'Confidential' written across it in big red letters. His crimson eyes narrowed. "That Arkana... He had no right to do this to you."

"He was right," I said, causing Yami's eyes to look back to me. "Every time your life is threatened, so is mine. If it's you who he's targeting, then I should have intercepted. I was about to, but he knew who I was and what I was going to do. So he used the cursed kunai to keep me away. He didn't want me interfering."

"Was there any severe damage?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I'm sure I just have holes in my arms, that's all. Not a big deal."

Yami's crimson eyes had a golden hue to them as the sun's rays hit the side of his face. "I'm still getting used to the fact that I have a Guardian," he said, thoughtfully. "I hadn't been expecting it. I only thought you were one of Aibou's friends from his class, but when I witnessed you using some magic or defending us when there was trouble, I began to question your actual role."

"So, you were suspecting me from the beginning as well..."

"More or less."

I stared up at the ceiling. "I wanted to tell you. It was my dream, you could say, because I've been waiting for I don't know how long for you to be reborn. So I could tell you who I was, and then we..."

'Could be friends again' wasn't able to come out of my mouth. I wanted our friendship to stand again. I wanted to feel that sensation of being whole again, knowing that I had a person close to my heart.

But who was sitting beside me wasn't the same person. I can feel the back of my eyes begin to sting from the thought. Sure this person had the same looks as the Pharaoh, but he didn't have the memories to make him the Pharaoh I once knew. He was just a king in need of some assistance in the modern world from his Guardian.

That's all I can think of him as right now. A Pharaoh who needs my help to recover the memories that had kept us close.

But... I'll change all that. Soon. Hopefully...

It may sound selfish, but I'm not only going to help the Pharaoh for the memories of our past and the way to defeat Bakura once and for all. It's so he doesn't have to wander the world with questions about who he was stuck in his mind. Because I can't imagine how confused _he_ must have been when he first learned of his existence within Yugi. It doesn't compare to the amount of confusion I have just from regaining a few of my hidden memories today.

Yami stayed mildly quiet, his vivid eyes staring across the room. I hope I didn't kill him with words. The last thing I want him to feel is guilt. Or something rather.

I hid my face in my hand, trying to get rid the tiring feeling in my bones. "But I didn't want to scare anyone," I continued. "Sure, Bakura could have striked at any time, but it was a chance I was willing to take until I knew the right time for me to tell you anything. See, if I had just come out and said that I was 5,000-years-old, not only will the gang think that it's impossible, but you would be even more confused and it would have caused a major mess.

"I'm glad we went out together that day, a few days ago. Now that I think about it, the time couldn't have been any better. You knew you were a spirit within a Millennium Item and then you also became close friends with Yugi. You had more confidence then than before when you were confused about who you were in Duelist Kingdom. When I told you I'm your Guardian, it made sense. Now, there's the wall between us that needs to be broken down."

"You had to tell me who you really were as soon as possible," said Yami, finishing my thought. "In case Bakura really did attack again."

It was better to talk about our first real encounter than my vision. Right now, even as we speak, my head is still spinning from the duel. I should rest soon. "Yeah..." I sighed, quietly. "It was a dangerous gamble, to wait until after Duelist Kingdom but... Destiny had led me this far herself. It wouldn't have been best to tell you before."

Silence drowned us. We were merely going over things on our minds when Yami suddenly said something else. "You don't know how reassuring it is to know I have someone from my past here beside me."

I looked his way, and to me, he looked like a king that had everything ripped from him. His family, his friends, his kingdom—even his soul. In reality, he had lost more than what I did. And here I am, wanting the hole in my heart to disappear.

Yami's going through much worse. And after everything, he's lost his memories. He could have been an empty spirit if he hadn't had the determination to find answers.

I felt guilty, the horrible heart wrenching feeling people get when they know they've done something wrong, and all they want to do now is make the situation better.

With hesitant fingers, I gently touched his arm. He glanced from his dropped gaze, to my hand, to me. I could see exactly what I was thinking about just behind the determination in his eyes. He held all his emotions back so he can be stronger. How I wished I had that sort of talent. When talking about my brother, I fall to pieces.

"Hey, did you really think you had to go through everything without someone to help you navigate?" I said with a small smile.

"Well... Even if Aibou and the gang are willing to help me in my predicament, I'm glad I have someone from my _past_ with me as well."

"What are friends, for?" I said, subconsciously rubbing the side of my head. I felt my eye-lids grow heavy. I was getting sleepier by the minute.

Yami noticed this. "Why don't we speak of today's events another time?" he suggested. "You aren't feeling very well and I don't want to activate your amnesia's symptoms."

I was about to oppose when the thought of having some rest washed over me like a wave of fresh air. It sounded like a great idea. "But we have...stuff to talk about," I said. "Like... The vision I've had. There's more than the Dark Magician's counterpart..."

Although Yami looked interested, he waved it off. "No amount of information is useful if the person discussing it with me isn't feeling well enough to tell me," he said. "Besides, there's quite a bit I need to say too, but your mind has already worked too hard for one day. We'll keep a time open for tomorrow morning, right before the tournament."

"...I suppose..." I said. He had a point, but I still think that we should discuss of a strategy to handle Marik and these new memories before tomorrow morning hits. No matter how hard I tried to fight off the drowsiness, I couldn't stop myself from blinking so fast, trying to stay awake.

I returned Yami's card to him after one last look. "Their eyes aren't exactly the same though," I murmured. "Her's is a darker colour, but...they're still so kind..."

Yami stood up from the seat that I gave him. He looked all superior-like when he's towering over me, as if he's ready to bark orders. But the irony of the situation was that instead of being strict, like most kings of their countries would be, his eyes held the compassion that made him different. It's what makes him a strong duelist and a strong person.

"Don't start thinking about it when I specifically told you not to," he said. Okay, maybe he still acts all superior-like, but he wasn't merciless. "You should be resting."

I managed a small smile through my fatigue. "Yes, doctor," I said, dropping my head gently onto my pillow.

"Good. Because if you weren't, Aibou would bite my head off."

I almost laughed out loud, but ended up moaning from pain instead.

"I'll be off now," he said, walking toward the door.

"Alright. Oh, wait!" Yami raised a brow. "...erm... Thanks for dropping by. It means a lot to me."

The irony of the situation once again... was that instead of simply nodding, he returned my smile. "What are friends for?" he said, echoing what I had said earlier. Then he gave me a slight wave before opening the door. "Good night, Sarah."

"'Night."

As the door closed quietly behind him, the room exploded into silence. All that was left was me in a hospital bed with machinery beeping behind me and the window to my left flooding the floor with the last of the sun's rays before it would drop out of view in a few minutes.

Other than being so bloody confused for part of the day, I felt pretty good. It was better than dying, which would probably have been the outcome of my deal with Arkana. (The charts on my bedside tell me I lost a lot of blood.) I don't know if whether or not he meant to throw those kunai at my shoulders or if he was off his real mark. But what I do know is that I'm still breathing.

Death. If the kunai had hit my chest and heart, or if it had sliced a major artery instead of leaving holes in my arms, then I wouldn't be here.

My eyes darkened. Marik...was playing for keeps. He really doesn't like me.

My hands clenched themselves into my pillow and blanket. "He won't get away with this... Threatening Yami for the power he _thinks_ he _deserves_... He'll pay for it all. And he'll regret he ever messed with us."

But I still wished Yami and I could talk about what happened. It would have been better to discuss it now than in the morning...

* * *

As the night descended upon Domino City, Yami Yugi walked down the sidewalk with the Dark Magician Girl card still in his hand. As he gazed upon it, his crimson eyes were thoughtful, wondering how this card could come into play in his modern life. Though he was preoccupied by his thoughts, he hadn't failed to notice how uneasy his other half had been.

'Aibou, is something wrong?'

It was a dumb question, but it came on instinct. Nothing imagined before happened today, and it meant something serious. Yami still asked Yugi how he was feeling because it was better to talk about what's on the mind rather than have those thoughts consume it whole to leave nothing in its wake.

Yugi's glowing and translucent spirit form appeared next to the Pharaoh, his amethyst eyes holding a mix of concern and curiosity. Too many different things happened in one day—and it was only the first day of the tournament. Who knows what'll happen next?

The other didn't shrug, shake his head, or nod. Instead, he said, 'I just can't get the image of Sarah falling...out of my head.'

Silence reigned among both teens. Yami's mind began to replay how he'd seen Sarah actually fall. It was a disturbing sight, to say the least, when one sees someone they know suddenly collapse. Witnesses would think of the worst.

'Who would have guessed regaining memories would cause such a thing,' said Yami, his gaze darkening at the memory. Vaguely, he wondered if it would be the same for him when he regains his own memories. 'We're in the midst of solving one problem and suddenly new ones appear from out of nowhere.'

'It's frustrating,' agreed Yugi. 'But we can't stay angry at an invisible enemy like Marik. We have to track him down and find a way to stop him before it's too late.'

'We aren't all on the same page at the moment,' said Yami. 'Sarah doesn't know what Marik said in our duel, and it was all important information. And she had a glimpse of what her power is. We have to have a decent talk at least in order to understand what we're going to do.'

'Tomorrow morning is our best bet. Even though it would have been better to talk with her tonight instead. It won't be too late though, would it?'

'No, it won't be too late, Aibou. Hopefully.'

* * *

The doctor visited Sarah's room that night, a few hours after she fell asleep, to check up on her. He tallied everything off on his charts and wrote on his clipboard what the machines read and beeped. All seemed to be in order so far. She was beginning to heal quickly. This surprised him.

A nurse was just about to walk into the room when the doctor picked up the bag of kunai still sitting on the table. He stared at it wide-eyed, wondering who would use such weapons against someone else.

"Will you do me a favour? Take these to the police. Alert them of an attempted murder."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that."

Sarah's eyes peeled open at their voices, silently startling the doctor. "No, wait," she said, sitting upright with no problem. Signs of fatigue disappeared from her scarlet eyes and she was able to support her body weight on her bandaged arms. The blanket fell down her chest and landed on her hips like a quiet wind. "You don't need to do that. I'll take them."

The doctor pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose and regarded Sarah. "Miss, you've been awake?"

"I was only awake for a few minutes. My eyes opened on their own."

"But it's the middle of the night," said the doctor. "You've only slept five hours, and before that you could barely even keep your eyes open."

"Believe me, I'm fine. Now, about those kunai—I'll take them."

"I don't think so. This bag is going to the police."

"Why's that?"

"Miss, this is serious. Someone tried to hurt you, and they almost succeeded."

"You don't understand. This has nothing to do with the police. It's all a...misunderstanding."

"Hold on, a misunderstanding?"

"Yes."

"Sir, the police can't file an investigation if this isn't a murder case."

"You're right. Hm... Alright. If you say it's a misunderstanding, and maybe these kunai fell off from a shelf or something instead, then the police don't need to be involved. But Miss, if it turns out to be the latter, you must alert the authorities. This is a serious matter. It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Of course. And if it comes to that, I'll bring it to the police personally." The doctor left the bag on the table, Sarah said her thanks.

"Alright. Now that that's settled you should be able to sleep with ease. By tomorrow, you'll be as good as new."

Sarah took the kunai bag into her hands. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't wait until tomorrow," she said, surprising both the doctor and nurse.

"...what?" asked both with incredulous tone.

"Miss," said the nurse, breaking out of her shock faster than the doctor. "It's better if you stay at the hospital room for the night. You're still awfully weak."

"On the contrary, I feel great."

"...miss... I think you may have a fever... Please lie down."

"No, really. I'm fine. Thank you for all you've done, but...time is important to me right now. I can't afford to waste any of it when I know I'm healthy again."

The doctor double checked his notes. "But there are priorities..."

"I have them too. I understand that there are procedures, but I can't stay. I must leave—I'm sorry."

"Well... er... Your charts have been showing a positive difference in your health since you were hospitalized. But it doesn't make any sense. Usually it will take patients with the same situation a longer period of time to recover. What would take them a few days only took you a few hours."

"Um, let's just say that being able to heal fast is in my blood."

"Sir. I'm afraid I'll have to agree. She has shown remarkable recovery from her amnesiac state. We can't keep her hospitalized any longer if she's fully recovered."

"Hm... -sigh- Alright."

"Thank you so much."

"But keep in mind that you're still healing. The stitches will take a week or so to heal your torn skin, both on your arms and side. I've bandaged them up to reduce stress, but you still need to be careful."

"I will, doctor. Again, thank you for everything. I'll be on my way now." With the Ziploc bag in hand, Sarah walked out of the room, leaving no sense of doubt in her wake. The doctor and nurse noticed how she moved with no trouble when only a few hours ago she had been unable to even keep her eyes open.

Something was odd about this picture, but neither could figure out what it was. The knowledge was far beyond their comprehension. This wasn't like anything they've seen before. It had nothing to do with the medication they had suggested to her. Whatever helped Sarah suddenly become stronger than before was an ancient power; a legacy passed down from eldest to youngest.

The doctor sighed once more. "I wonder if that really was a good idea," he said.

The nurse regarded him quietly. "Sir, you know her medical status," she said. "Sarah is healthy again. There were no signs of weakness in her record and everything is in order."

"I suppose you're right, and she was insistent about leaving, but I can not understand one thing."

"And what's that?"

"About how fast our patient recovered."

"Hm... Maybe it really is in her blood."

"Perhaps. As if whatever I saw burning in her eyes didn't have anything to do with it."

"You saw it too?"

"Why, yes. It was some sort of emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on."

"...I've never seen such determination before."

"Was that what it was... Well, then. I suppose there isn't anything more we can do. Let's fix her room and sterilize."

* * *

Yugi was gazing through his open window, looking up at the bright moon in the dark sky, when Yami materialized next to him in spirit form. His crimson eyes watched Yugi carefully, trying to recognize the reason why he was still awake. The bedroom lights were turned off, casting the room into darkness, with the moon being the only source of light. Crimson and amethyst eyes glowed mysteriously, thoughtfully, determinedly; never once forgetting their goal to discover and reveal.

It was quiet inside and outside the house. The streets were empty, say for some stray leaves and the silent wind. The moon shone brightly above the light clouds, inciting all the rooftops to shimmer like a fading grey. Streetlamps casted hazy orange spotlights on the road, which were of only use to those on the sidewalk. Not a sound was heard and not a soul was seen.

There was no other presence known—except for the hushed buzzing of theory in both boys' minds. Thoughts and questions were running around in circles, lost on how to be solved. They hit dead ends and fall off cliffs, but they didn't go anywhere useful.

Sleep evaded them.

'Aren't you going to sleep?' Yami asked Yugi after a moment. It was better than trying to get some rest when he knew it was impossible. Talking with others always helped. But even without any words exchanged, Yami knew what Yugi was thinking about, because the same thoughts were swimming around in his mind as well.

Yugi shook his head, a little too slowly. 'Not really,' he said. His voice was hinted with restless fatigue. 'The first day of the tournament was really exciting and eventful—but not in a good way. I expected to fall straight to sleep as soon as my head will hit the pillow, but I haven't been able to.'

'Aibou, this isn't something that should give you sleep deprivation,' said the Pharaoh. 'Try again. I'm sure you'll be able to get some sleep if you lay down for a little while.'

'And what about you? You need as much sleep as I do.'

'Aibou, I... It's my responsibility to think about all of this, not yours.'

'It's mine as much as it is yours. We're in this together.'

'Yes, but—'

'Yami, let's just admit it: We're still awake because we can't even think about sleep at a time like this. There's a maniac out there on the loose with a Millennium Item in his hand and who knows how many Rare Hunters at his disposal, not to mention that he wants to come after you for your power and he definitely doesn't like Sarah the least bit—he sounds like he wants to kill her! He's after the Puzzle, and the three Egyptian God cards; who knew they _existed_ in the _first_ place... Not only can he be hiding at any corner, waiting for the best time to sneak an attack, but he can also be holding cards we've never even seen before to give him an advantage to no scale! Sarah's in the hospital, we're all the way here, and we both hold info that needs to be exchanged with each other. Where's the time for sleep in all that?'

Yami slowly blinked at the other, understanding his frustration, but he never thought Yugi was holding in that much. 'Is that all?'

Yugi caught his breath. He hadn't realized that he had begun to rant all of a sudden. He's just made them relive their troubles. With a steady breath, trying to calm some of his frightened nerves, Yugi wiped his hand over his face, placing the other hand on his hip. 'I'm sorry,' he said, almost quietly. 'I shouldn't have said all that. It doesn't matter how many problems we have because if we work together we can get through them. It was just...'

Yami stepped closer and placed a ghostly hand on his partner's shoulder. 'I can understand why you're so frustrated, Aibou,' he said soothingly. 'At least what was on your shoulders is now gone, right? Now, was that so hard to talk about?'

Yugi shook his head, confusing the other. 'There's one more thing,' said Yugi, taking the opportunity to freely discuss what was bothering him without having the trouble of day in the way. 'It's... about this one scene I accidentally caught you replaying in your mind. When... Sarah collapsed. Did she really fall like that, Yami?'

Unfortunately, what Yami was trying so hard to forget about haunted him once more. He found the image of Sarah on the floor with blood pooling under her arms disturbing his mind again. It wasn't because Marik had threatened to kill her if she got in his way, or the fact that a friend of Yugi's is willing to die for his safety—it was both. He was just informed of her being his Guardian a couple of days ago and already she's showing to great extent just how seriously she takes her job.

Like any other friend, even if their friendship bond hasn't been recognized in 5,000 years, one would find Sarah's actions to be quite dramatic. If she hadn't been his Guardian, then she would never have been involved in such dangerous situations.

What had been Destiny's reason for giving the Pharaoh a Guardian?

Great. Another question.

'I know I just reminded you about it all over again,' said Yugi sincerely. 'But... I just can't believe it. I mean, I've never seen anyone fall like that before. Let alone a friend of mine...'

'And you don't have to anymore.' Yugi looked up at Yami, confused. 'As soon as Sarah is released from the hospital tomorrow, we'll discuss what to do in the tournament. Since we know how far Marik is willing to go to win the Millennium Puzzle, now we can easily plan strategies against him. I'm sure it'll all work out, and in the end, we'll have time for the second day of the tournament.'

'I hope one night is enough for her to recover properly,' said Yugi. 'Sarah seemed completely out of it when we were visiting her.'

'I'm sure she'll be fine.'

Suddenly, they heard a noise from outside and became as still as statues. Something padded across the pavement, trying their best not to be heard but they were found. The boys' listened intently for anything suspicious. It could have been someone walking casually down the sidewalk, or a late night jogger, but by the way they sounded so careful and light gave it away that they were attempting to arrive undetected. There came a moment when the sound of their footsteps were right below the window.

Yugi didn't dare move to see who it could be. He exchanged glances with Yami who immediately understood what he was trying to say.

Rare Hunters.

It was the perfect time to attack now that they think about it. They would assume that Sarah wasn't going to be here; she was at her home, resting for the night. During the night is when the shadows are much more active as well. It was a great time to be cowardice and attack when the Pharaoh least expected it.

Now that they were here, what were the two boys going to do? Sarah wasn't here to Guard, so they were on their own.

'What do we do?' asked Yugi.

Yami could think of only one thing Marik would do, even at a time like this. 'He's going to force me to duel him,' he answered. 'Either him or his Rare Hunters, but Marik seems like such a coward that I can't imagine him coming here. So it's one of his servants doing his dirty work again.'

Before either of them could find their breath, they heard another sound that replaced the footsteps. It was a hushed whisper, one of urgency and caution.

"...Yugi? Yami? Are you two awake?"

This voice... it sounded familiar.

Glancing to each other once more for reassurance, Yami and Yugi quietly looked out the window. Rare Hunters would have done something sinister to see if whether or not Yami and Yugi were still asleep. Who knows if they would even care, most likely not. But they would try to find a way into the house so they could challenge the Pharaoh into a duel. And though mimicking someone's voice would prove a formidable but malicious strategy to trick them, the boys knew that copying this person's voice would be a difficult task.

Yugi was the first to see who it was. His eyes widened and he almost jumped out of his skin from the surprise. The person below was someone he was least expecting to be walking about in the night, let alone be released from the hospital.

"_Sarah_?" asked Yugi incredulously. He peered over the window ledge for a better look and indeed found the Guardian a storey below, standing there in her usual white t-shirt and blue shorts attire. Yami blinked with slight confusion and awe, wondering the exact same thing as his light half. What was Sarah doing here? She was supposed to be recovering at the hospital!

As if this was a normal visit, Sarah answered the boy's confused question with a small wink and smirk, waving to him from below. She acted as though she was never emitted into the hospital; as if she's just woken up from a good night's sleep. The bandages around her arms were fresh, and they were evidence enough that she came here straight from the hospital. Why, though? She was incredibly distressed before when they visited her earlier that day. But now... She looks as though she's regained all of her energy in just a mere hours. Her long ed hair wavered behind her like a cape in the silent wind.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you're awake."

Yugi blinked once more, testing whether or not he was hallucinating. "Sarah! What do you think you're doing? You should be at the hospital resting!"

What the doctor said about normal patients taking a longer time to recover entered Sarah's mind for only a moment, because she knew she wasn't normal.

"But, I feel great!" she said, her voice just a bit louder than a whisper. She knew that by this hour, Mr. Mutou would be asleep. "I needed to talk to the both of you. About everything. Is it alright if I come up?"

Yugi was hesitant. If he ever had to imagine one of his friends released from the hospital too early, he'd see them as zombies because of how little rest they had. Sarah's had an early release, and yet she looks as though she's been resting for a few _days_, not _hours_.

If this really is Sarah, then Yugi didn't want to leave her outside all by herself. "You can, but... I'm afraid you'll wake grandpa if you open the door."

Something shimmered quietly over the Guardian's rose coloured eyes. It was a secret waiting to be revealed. She had a plan, and she already planned on what the boys would think of it.

"Hold on," she said. "Move back a bit—I'm coming in."

Again, Yugi's eyes met Yami's. One confused thought was between them: How will Sarah get up here without using the door?

"What?" Yugi looked over the window ledge again. "But... How will you—"

Yugi's question died in his throat. Sarah backed up, creating room between herself and the house. She was directly in front of Yugi now, out in the open. She was already running when Yugi only began his question.

Two steps, and the muscles in Sarah's arms and legs flexed powerfully—until she cartwheeled across half the property, pumping power into her body. As soon as she completed the cartwheel, and her feet landed on the ground for a only a second, she started a back flip instantly. When she landed on her feet after finishing both acrobatics, her knees automatically bent to roughly twenty degrees. She was suddenly like a spring someone had pushed down and was ready to let it go just to see it fly. She gained a lot of energy from her fast movements, which gave her the ability to jump as high as she wanted to some extent.

In this case, when she jumped up, her hands just barely caught Yugi's window ledge. The boy, startled from Sarah gripping the ledge at such a height, silently fell backwards onto the carpet while still maintaining an awed sort of look. Yami blinked.

With a soundless groan, Sarah hoisted herself up with both hands now on the ledge, gripping the hard structured material so as not to lose balance and fall to her doom. She pulled her legs over the window ledge and righted herself, falling into place before the two boys.

"I'm sorry I dropped in at such a late hour, and like this," said Sarah, tilting her head towards the window slightly. "But I knew this was important and I couldn't wait until next morning."

"But Sarah," said Yugi, standing up from his fall. "You're hurt and you need to rest, you can't just think that you're okay. Your health is much more important than some enemy."

"I appreciate the concern, but you and I both know that this is serious and we can't afford to waste any time. Plus, Marik could have sent his Rare Hunters after you—tonight is perfect because they know I'd be hospitalized for my unconsciousness. He can attack the both of you and I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"At the end of the day though, you've still only slept for a few hours. I still think that you should take the whole night off."

"On the contrary, I don't feel very tired. Actually, when I woke up just a few minutes ago, I felt as good as new. I didn't feel any pain in my arms or my head, and when I tried remembering stuff from the duel, nothing bad happened. I can think of everything with clear images and even replay them over and over again in my head without any problem. I've recovered."

"But... Someone in your position couldn't have... I mean, I'm glad, but... It seems unrealistic."

Sarah's eyes were thoughtful. "Even the doctor said that my fast recovery wasn't normal," she said. "But I thought about how much this tournament could help us, and about how we have to look out for each other that I couldn't have recovered any farther. It was as if... When I slept with determination to wake up feeling healthy again, my body reacted to my intentions and sped up improvements."

Yami regarded Sarah. "Conviction," realized Yami. "You didn't want to take so long, so your determination helped you recover."

"Wow..." said Yugi with slightly wide amethyst eyes. But then he smiled. "It's great that you're feeling better, Sarah. Are you really though? Or are you putting up an act and forcing yourself to walk?"

Sarah sweat dropped. "No. I'm not forcing myself. I promise you, I feel great."

Just by looking at how effectively Sarah was able to move the boys could understand what she was headed towards. Instead of looking as weak as she did in the hospital bed, Sarah looked as though she was never there. Now she was even more vibrant and engaging than before. She was ready to face the current situation and the spark of fire in her rose coloured eyes displayed her determination.

Yami nodded, feeling his own determination flood him. "Alright," he said. "Let's get started then. First things first; we need to tell you what Marik told us."

"He was there?" Sarah asked incredulously, but it as a quiet incredulous, still courteous for Mr. Mutou.

"No, he wasn't there, but it would have been an improvement of his character," said Yugi. "He took over Arkana's body and mind controlled him, remember?"

"Well... Now that you mention it, I do remember you saying something about it at the hospital," Sarah pointed out. "What did he say?"

"He said that he was avenging his family; the Tomb Keepers," said Yami, crossing his arms over his chest like he usually does when he's thinking. "They were enslaved to guard the Pharaoh's tomb until his return, without being able to live their own lives the way they wanted to. He said that they were living in darkness without ever being able to see the light of the outside world."

Sarah blinked at the Pharaoh. Something was troubling her. "Are you sure he said... 'Tomb Keepers'?"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other momentarily. "Yeah, that's what we heard," said Yugi, returning his gaze to Sarah. He noticed her slightly widened eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sarah rummaged around through her mind, thinking of something she had heard about a long time ago. It had something to do with the 'Tomb Keepers'...

And then it hit her. The realization was not reassuring, though. "When I met Ishizu after being reborn she said that she herself is a Tomb Keeper..." she said hauntingly. "That... Her family had been waiting for our resurrections for generations and generations..."

"_My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I'm a Tomb Keeper, keeping guard of the Pharaoh's tomb until his return, just like my family did for five millennia."_

There was silence. No one was expecting this. Sarah's own care taker... Is she related to Marik? The better question was... Is she involved with Marik's plans? This is crazy...

"I can't believe it," said Sarah, shaking her head. She felt a horrible feeling settling into her gut. "I just won't. She seemed so... nice to me. She cared for me and everything..."

"Let's think about this first," suggested Yugi, before Sarah went against Ishizu. Who knows, maybe she wasn't part of Marik's plan. "There isn't any proof linking her to Marik. We don't even know if they're from the same family. Marik never told us his last name. There's a chance that he isn't an Ishtar."

Sarah began to calm. Even she knew that falsely accusing someone is wrong, but the way the concept suddenly just popped up had horrified her. "You're right," she said. "I was just trying to think of all the possibilities of it being true is all."

The boys knew. To Sarah, Ishizu is her mother in a way. If there was a chance that she could be on the enemy's team it would break Sarah's heart. She really is vulnerable to thoughts relating to her late family.

"Um... Maybe there are two families that are Tomb Keepers," suggested Sarah, avoiding the idea of Ishizu being related to Marik. They are two different people anyway; one helps Sarah and the Pharaoh while the other one is against them. They couldn't be related.

"Now that's a start," said Yami. "Ishizu was able to meet you first so the other family had no reason to intervene."

"But wouldn't they still have made themselves known?" asked Sarah.

Yugi put his chin in hand. "If Marik is going against the Pharaoh, what if the rest of his family is also? They could have been hiding on purpose because they didn't want to meet you guys. After all, Marik said that because his family was enslaved is why he's going against the Pharaoh in the first place."

"It makes sense now," said Sarah with slight relief hinted in her voice. "And then both families were given a Millennium Item to help them guard the Pharaoh's tomb. Ishizu has the Millennium Necklace so it makes sense that Marik will have the Millennium Rod. At first, I was so confused on how he could have a Millennium Item."

"Speaking of the Millennium Items." Yami's eyes met Sarah's; an understanding of sorts past through them. Yami's eyes told Sarah that though the matter before had a chance of being true, there wasn't any evidence to prove it. These were theories they were working on to try and piece together a map of what has been discovered so far.

"Marik also mentioned something to do with Ancient Scriptures," continued Yami. "Do you know what they could be about?"

A series of images ran through Sarah's mind at the mention. They were of the night Yami sealed away his soul in order to seal away the evil they were fighting, and of the day after. All the preparation for her rebirth and their future was in that day. It had been so busy and full of apprehension that no one could even think about anything else but the Pharaoh who's trapped within the pieces of his broken Millennium Puzzle.

Among those things included the Ancient Scriptures.

"Yes, I do know," answered Sarah. "In fact, I was right there beside Master Mahad and Priestess Isis when they had come up with the idea.

"The Ancient Scriptures tell whoever reads it how to give the Power of the Pharaoh back to him when he is able to be resurrected. The moment you were sealed away, Yami, the Millennium Puzzle shattered into pieces, which must have caused you to lose your memories. Anyway, until someone can successfully piece together the Puzzle, the Pharaoh will continue to be locked away, and he will be unable to access his powers. The Puzzle is it's own metaphor; a puzzle. It's so complex that it's taken five millennia to finish putting together. We knew how tough it will be. Destiny had to choose the right person to put it together as well, because in the future, they will be able to help us.

"The whole reason the Ancient Scriptures was created was so that when the time comes, the person who solved the Puzzle will be able to help the Pharaoh regain his powers. Master Mahad had told me that my first priority was preparing myself for my entrapment. He said that he and Isis will handle the Ancient Scriptures, so I don't know what they look like and how they've been handed down through time. But I know by heart already what to do. The Ancient Scriptures are only there as back up.

"Has Marik really mentioned those exact two words?"

"Yeah," nodded Yugi. "He said that he studied the Ancient Scriptures and knows how to take the Pharaoh's power for himself."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "So that's how Master Mahad had done it. He told the Tomb Keepers to keep guard of the Ancient Scriptures, and over the generations, they would pass the knowledge on."

"That's how Marik knows about it," said Yami. "So, he finds that he has no freedom in life and decides to use the knowledge he has against me in order to avenge his and his family's suffering."

Sarah's eyes softened, a frown on her lips. "Something must have been going through his head that he didn't understand. I mean, he was doing his job and then all of a sudden he's against you and me. Darkness being able to grow in someone's heart is something we can not control. The feeling of being isolated must have gotten to him."

"Hm."

"So he knows how to get the Millennium Puzzle," said Yugi. "He said that he can't just take it. He needs to win it from us in a duel."

"That's how this sort of stuff works," admitted Sarah. "And I'm glad no one can actually steal it, because even if they did, the Millennium Items would be useless. Unless they've been won in a fair game from the original holder. And in order to get the Pharaoh's power, Marik needs to win the Millennium Puzzle from you."

"He also needs the three Egyptian God cards."

"Marik said he needed the third card." Yami's crimson eyes hardened. "He either knows where the other two are or he has them already. The last is still to be won."

Sarah clenched her teeth with frustration. "No way, does he really?"

"Unfortunately," replied Yugi a bit sadly. "He said that unless you don't know where the third one is, he... He has no need for you."

A depressing silence pressed upon the occupants of the room. Sarah almost scoffed. "What a coward," she said. "First he hides in the shadows and then he threatens to _kill_ me..."

'Kill' is an awful word. Was Marik really willing to do such an evil deed?

"He doesn't appreciate how you're 'always in the way'," quoted Yami.

"Marik even scoffed when he was referring to you 'not doing your job right'." Yugi's face almost turned white. "That's when I noticed you were on the floor."

"That moment has passed, and honestly, I'm fine. Don't worry." Yugi was full of the friend protectiveness thing. It wasn't like Sarah didn't appreciate it but... Thinking about not being able to fight the pain at that moment is painful itself. Yugi could tell she didn't mean anything harsh and merely allowed the thought to be brushed aside. "Now, onto the matter that matters; was that all he said?"

"He added one more tidbit of info, and a warning." Sarah regarded Yami carefully, like what he was about to say was classified information. "He said that he was going to send another Rare Hunter after us named the 'Quiet One'.

"And he's supposedly going to hold an Egyptian God card."

It felt as though something abdicated. Marik was dropping a whole lot of bombs around them.

"Are you serious?" asked Sarah, unable to comprehend. "He's going to use an entity against you?"

"It appears so," he said. "He's willing to wager an Egyptian God in a tournament duel if it means having a chance to win the Millennium Puzzle."

"Maybe that isn't the reason," said Yugi carefully.

Sarah seemed to understand what Yugi was getting at. "Yugi's right," she said. "Marik could also be using an Egyptian God card because he knows he won't lose. They're cards we've never seen before—and whose special effects we've most likely haven't heard of."

"If that really is the case, then we'll need to keep our focus," said Yami. "This duel is bound to happen, we can't avoid it. Yugi, we'll have to be careful."

Yugi nodded. "Right," he said, because that's all they can do at the moment. Believe that if they keep their focus and concentration then they'll be able to withstand the God cards.

No one in the group has even heard of the cards before they entered the tournament. Now they've been threatened with them—and they're supposed to be powerful cards based on just their names.

"That's all Marik said," said Yugi with a slight sigh. It was certainly a lot of information to digest at once, but there was even more from Sarah.

"I take it as my cue to start from where I left off?" said Sarah.

Yami nodded. "Along with the Dark Magician in Ancient Egyptian 'form', what else did you see?"

Sarah closed her eyes, replaying the images she received during her memory recovery. They were much clearer, playing like a movie behind her eyelids. "These memories..." she began. "They have something to do with my supposed power."

"Really, Sarah?" asked Yugi, surprised. "Do you believe us now, when we told you that it could be possible?"

The other simply looked at the ground by her feet, shadows covering her eyes. Her hands gripped the top half of her arms, tightly, as if she was hugging herself. Yami and Yugi felt a chill run up their spine. Was the news not good news?

"Yeah, it's true I've begun to realize just how truthful you guys were," said Sarah, leaning against the wall. "but it wasn't like I didn't believe you or anything. It just seemed... impossible at the time. I mean... I'm a servant to the Pharaoh; merely a shield. I can't have important powers...

"But I realize now that I had been wrong. My powers are indeed very real—and they're dangerous."

Yami's gaze hardened. "How are they dangerous?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head, mystified. "I'm asking myself the same question, Yami." She met his gaze, scarlet orbs full of a distress the boys hadn't seen since Sarah began to cry from reminiscing of her late brother. They felt their heart clench. They hadn't seen such sadness in one's single life before.

Sarah took a deep breath. Although she breaks down easily, she isn't one to allow herself to stay down for very long. A moment later, determination was flaring in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, I've only been given bits and pieces of various memories," she said. "and it hasn't helped our situation by much because it's given me more questions to get answered. But there is a bit that is clear now.

"I saw a scene where the three of us were smiling like we were best friends; you, Dark Magician Girl, and me."

Yami looked slightly confused. "But I thought you had said we were the only ones..."

"That's the part I don't understand either." She looked away. "If we had another friend then how in the world could I have been kept from that knowledge? What kind of a friend am I if I forget about another friend?"

"There has to be a reason," said Yugi. "You said that when Yami summoned the Dark Magician Girl those set of memories were triggered. Obviously they've been kept from you for a reason. In that case, you couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"I guess you're right. But it's still depressing."

"Now the question is... Why would her look-alike be concealed from you?"

Sarah considered Yami's question. One answer was only able to appear. "If this is about my power then she must have whatever is needed to access it."

"Of course!" said Yugi. "That would explain it."

"I saw this one scene of a small square tablet with hieroglyphics written around the perimeter. It was blurry so I couldn't read what was on it, but it in the middle I could see a hole of some sort where a specific object would fit. It's an odd shape, bigger than... the shape of my Locket for example. It looks like a... diamond shape or something close to it."

"A tablet, you say?" asked Yami.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. It looked a lot like the carvings but instead of being huge it was portable and with different stuff written all over it. But I don't find a significance reason for it..."

"It's a door."

Yugi and Sarah blinked Yami's way. "I'm sorry?"

"That tablet could be a door to Sarah's power," said the Pharaoh. "And if she saw the Dark Magician Girl's look-alike in the same set of memories, then she must know where the tablet is. Either that or there's some other specific reason for her being in Sarah's memories."

"Other than those bits of memories, there's nothing else," said Sarah. "And your theory makes a lot of sense, but it was all in Ancient Egypt. The tablet would be lost."

Yugi looked down. "Along with the girl," he realized. "But... there has to be a reason for you knowing about all this _now_."

"I know," said Sarah. "I suppose we'll have to keep searching and dueling to find our answers."

"So it all comes back to the same thing," said Yami. "We have to continue with the tournament to find the answers to our questions."

Yugi sighed, wondering how all of this had begun. It was so complex with all the different twists and conditions and whatnot. "This is too much for one night..."

"Wait," said Yami, remembering something. "Sarah, you still haven't said anything about how you came to the conclusion of your powers being dangerous."

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged, apologetically. "It's all blurry, I'm afraid," she said. "But the reason why I said that was because like any other kind of power, if it's fallen into the wrong hands, then we're in trouble."

"I see." Yami looked Yugi's way. "Have we thought of everything then?"

"Nope." Yugi released a small yawn. His amethyst eyes suddenly looked tired. "We forgot about sleep."

"Alright, then let's wrap this up quickly," said Sarah. "Now that we have some things cleared out, we can face the tournament with more confidence than before. Tomorrow morning, we're going to have to be on the look out for Rare Hunters especially. Them more than duelists to duel because they're dangerous. But if they aren't around and we're challenged to duel, then we'll have no choice because we have to keep moving on with the tournament."

"If we are challenged by the Rare Hunter with an Egyptian God," said Yami. "Then what?"

"We do what we do best," said Yugi, optimistically. "We stick together and fight the duel with all we've got. It's the only thing we _can_ do."

"Excellent. So we have a plan."

"I suppose we do." Sarah looked out the window. "That was fast."

"Was it really?" asked Yugi. "My head's almost spinning from all this new information and planning techniques. We sound like a military quad or...something."

Sarah and Yami exchanged glances. "We can never be too careful," said Sarah.

Yami nodded. "Arkana showed us enough proof about how Marik is willing to play. He's ready to send us to the Shadow Realm as soon as he is able to win a duel against us."

"Well, we'd better not give him the chance," said Yugi, confidently. He put his hand in the middle of our little circle. "Let's do this. Our plans start at dawn."

Sarah and Yami glanced towards each other once more. They knew he was right.

"I agree," said Sarah, putting her hand over Yugi's.

"So do I," added Yami, placing his own ghostly hand over top of Sarah's. It felt like a warm pressure to her because of him being in his spirit form.

"Great." Yugi smiled. "Marik isn't going to know what hit him."

Sarah smirked. "Or what I'll pound into him if he gets me mad enough."

"But by then," said Yami with his own smirk. "it'll be too late for him."

Such confidence suddenly sprung into each teen. With each moment they passed with each other, they felt the determination in their hearts grow. Suddenly, Marik just seemed like another opponent in a duel, but even though the actual meaning behind it all is more complicated than what it looked to the normal eye.

But let's just admit it. These guys aren't just normal teens.

Instead of being able to join a tournament with ease to answer some of their questions, they've been given a larger task to accomplish. And it'll be their toughest fight yet.

It'll be a fight for freedom. Heart. Conviction. Trust. And even sacrifice. Tough battles are ahead for everyone—including their friends.

Whom should they trust? Whom should they befriend?

Whom should they call the real enemy?

One won't know... Until one kept moving forward.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -bows in remorse- I'm so sorry it took me six weeks to update! But school is beginning to get in the way again. And the eleventh grade is no joke, people! Ahaha. lol I'll try updating as much as I can and as quick as I can, but I can't guarantee a chapter every week, like I had silently planned to do. But I'll try my hardest!

I'm really sorry it took me so long, again! I hope you can forgive me! I also hope that you liked this chapter, despite how late it is. :3 Thank you for reading!

OMR! Have you guys seen the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal premiere? It was freaking awesome! The dubbed voice actor for Yuma isn't bad at all! He sounds great! ~o~

lol. I love Yu-Gi-Oh!. X3

Thanks again everyone! For everything. Reviews are very much appreciated!

(I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. xD)

_"We're not alone this time. Thanks to Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan, we can fight side-by-side with more support. This tournament won't just help us with Marik and your memories, but I know that it will also help us with our bond. It's growing stronger each day, little-by-little. ...I'm glad..."_


	30. Author's Note

**Attention, all my readers!**

Erm, hello! How are you doing? Hope that you are all well.

I know what you must be thinking.

xyugiohluvrx has come back from the dead!

Yes, I am aware of there being a three month gap between the last chapter I have uploaded to this note being put up.

I only have one thing to say.

I am so terribly sorry.

See, school has taken up most of my time now. Grade 11 is no picnic in the park. And on top of that, I am still confused on my career choice. And on top of THAT, the chapter I am currently working on for this is supposed to be written in grave detail. And I keep hitting writer's block and bumps along the way. I still don't even think I am halfway done!

I also know that for the past couple weeks, there was winter break... I would have loved to work on my story! But I never got the chance.

I am so dreadfully sorry.

I am NOT ending this fanfiction! No way!

But I do have to admit that it is taking me so long to put up a chapter. First, it was a week's difference in chapters being uploaded. Then a couple weeks. And then that one month because of a certain something, and then another couple weeks and all of a sudden - BOOM! Three months of difference? I am just as horrified!

I can not express this enough:

I am very very VERY sorry!

I don't want to let anyone down but balancing everything is really tough for me right now. Considering I have the problems of a normal teenager and family stuff on top of that and not to mention school and friends!

It's so aggravating, I know.

But please... If you can bear with me, I would gladly appreciate it.

Your support and patience mean the world to me.

Again, I AM NOT ENDING THIS FAN FICTION. It isn't even on hold. It is just... Taking me a long time to write out the chapters the way I want them to be written out. And actually getting them typed up onto a word document.

School, friends, family... You can all understand, right?

I really hope you do!

And I seriously hope no one will kill me for taking so long to even write up a note! I kept forgetting...

Oh, and on top of all that, I am also studying to get my Learner's so... I am very loaded with work.

I really do hope you wonderful people have a space in your heart for forgiveness. I really am dreadfully sorry. But believe me that I am trying my best.

Until the next time I write up a note to say I am still alive, see you!

And I really am... sorry.

But I am trying as much as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and considering this note.

And I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Belated Merry Christmas as well. :3

~xyugiohluvrx


	31. A Fight To The End

**(20/03/12)**

**(First Chapter of 2012~ I know, in March. So long too... o.o Well. Better than nothing. x'D)**

Author's Note:

-bows- I am terribly sorry for taking four whole months (Maybe even more? I lost count. :/) to update Past Repeating. School was a killer for me because it drowned me in itself. I really wanted to write but... Unfortunately, grade 11 is a drag and I really need to study hard for harder exams and to get the merit for a university admission. I'm also beginning to drive and I need to find a job. I didn't mean to take so long (It's the longest time I've ever taken to update) but I'm trying my best. I very much appreciate your patience and support. Thank you so much.

Anyways... How's it goin'? Is it just me, or is it getting colder and colder outside? o.O Bleh. I despise the cold. -wraps a long scarf around her neck and face- Mmphm. Oh, I mean... ahahaha... Here's the next chapter. ^^

I know it's been so long since I've written out a chapter again. -anime fall- I'm terribly sorry. Grade eleven is consuming more of my time each day. :/ Anyways, I still hope you like this next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it out. ^^'

Half the reason why it took me so long to write out this chapter was because of what chapter it is. The memory in this chapter had to be written carefully. And it took me so long. I'm really sorry. But I wanted to to make sense and actually go the way that I want it to.

Again, thank you very much for all your continuing support and patience. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you.

Are dreams and nightmares the only source for memories? Can Sarah reach Ishizu in time? Will the second day of the tournament be more dangerous than the first? How will the Pharaoh and Sarah bear against Marik? Questions are piling up on top of each other. If you want to know what happens, you'll have to read. Even more Rare Hunters have recruited...

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 29**

_Ancient Egypt was beautiful._

_Anyone who looked upon the country would realize just how true it was. Its landscape was a major contributing factor; of sand that could reach the horizon, the cheerful markets always packed with people, the many homes busy with activity, the giant pyramids towering above everything else, the luminous sun, and the enormous palace — high and mighty._

_If someone were notice the pyramids, which weren't very hard to see, they would be caught in their spell of mystery and awe. If it was the Pharaoh's palace, it would be a spell of power and elegance. Ancient Egyptians have established quite a bit of architectural techniques that are said to be so complex the people of the future wouldn't be able to comprehend. Ancient Egypt was a place of magical mystery._

_The most exquisite feature is the world's longest river; the River Nile. It stretched for days of travel, running clean and refreshing water from who knows where._

_Ancient Egypt was indeed very beautiful, even based on all the tiny little details that were too many to list off. It was a peaceful kingdom ruled by fairness and delved in prosperity._

_But then came one day when everything changed._

_An evil like no other appeared from out of virtually nowhere, and it had only one thing in mind: To destroy the Pharaoh and his kingdom._

"_Archers! Prepare yourselves for the next round! We must strike the enemy down before he reaches the palace gates!"_

_Our brave soldiers, though frightened terribly, resisted the urge to run away. The threat they were being faced with was soul-trembling, a test of ultimate courage and accountability. We were counting on their help and involvement to defeat the enemy. So with determined breaths they raised their bows, an arrow on the string at the ready. They would not abandon their posts. It was why they were in our army in the first place; they should be willing to put their life on the line for their king, And that's just what they're doing._

_Priest Seto, clad in his blue and white robes, regarded their readiness with a steady gaze. Then he looked at the monster attacking the city._

_He was a horrible beast, roaring loudly and shooting metres of powerful fire from his dragon mouth. He was huge and dark, towering at hundreds of feet and metres above the ground. It was as if two monsters were put into one — even though it's one being. When we merely hear of its presence we can feel this ultimate feeling of darkness creeping into our souls. As we watched him approach, a sickeningly feeling settled into our stomachs, warning us to run away while we still had the chance. He was a being darker than the night itself. He's the embodiment of pure evil, and he's terrorizing the kingdom._

_Just by looking at him we can feel our bones shaking and minds spinning out of control. Who is this monster? Why is he here? What does he want? But more importantly, will he kill us to get whatever it is?_

_His name: Zork. His purpose: To destroy the kingdom and consume the world. The person who summoned him: The bastard, Bakura._

_Anything that happened before eluded me. What mattered now was the safety of all our friends, family, and the kingdom's civilians. Horror drenched us like a foreign flood in the Nile, a horribly cold feeling that had the possibility of freezing even the warmest of hearts. He was a demon who wanted nothing but darkness to cloud the light and all he did was bring chaos to the world._

_Zork has already covered the sun with the moon, blanketing the desert with a never ending darkness. The only light to see by was the enormous billows and waves of fire consuming everything in sight._

_It was Hell on Earth._

_But nevertheless, we stood our ground. We weren't going to let him get away with anything without a fight. We stood outside the Palace walls like another wall, ready to take a hit when necessary, but even walls grow tired and begin to limp. We've been fighting this gigantic beast for hours now and we hadn't had the chance to sit down for at least a minute's worth of breath. It was aching and hard, but we troubled ourselves to stand up and forced our minds and bodies to fight. We didn't have a choice at this point. Zork would kill us all if we didn't take a stand._

_Screams echoed into the night, the last of the villagers escaping from their burning homes and into the safety of the palace courtyard. They held their children close to them as they slipped past the gates, husbands and wives in hand. Soldiers assisted the injured and old. All we can do is pray we didn't miss anyone._

_Homes burned to the ground, fire half as tall as the palace gates replacing them for structures of hazy heat and burning flames. The dusty roads could be barely seen through all the smoke and fire. The houses looked just the same; flattened into mounds of dirt or destroyed into rubble. Heat from the fire was not enticing. The flames were beginning to grow near our current position. With some concentration, I sent the flames back into the direction of Zork from a mental push from my mind._

_The people battling with us were the kingdom's army and whoever was left of the Pharaoh's Court. The Pharaoh and I were already there, of course._

_A painful memory returned to my mind igniting more of my anger. Whoever that was left of the Pharaoh's Court... everyone except for Seto was gone. It was all Zork's fault. That monster battered them so much they couldn't handle the force. Even Isis has passed..._

_I couldn't grieve... not yet when we haven't lost. I refuse to let their sacrifice be in vain. I'll avenge all the innocent — even if it costs me my life._

_But, right now, I need to Guard the Pharaoh. It's my first priority._

_Before the Palace gates stood the soldiers, standing tall and strong, keeping form grips on their bows and arrows. Right behind them stood a handful of wooden structures. They were at least six metres high, catapults that can swing heavy rocks high and far, an effective weapon — against enemies that aren't the embodiment of evil, but they're still worth a shot. For now. In front of the attack line stood Priest Seto, clenching his Millennium Rod. Beside him stood the Pharaoh and me, trying to comprehend a strategy that will take this beast down._

_Though we were all different, though we had different posts, there was a similarity no one could oversee. We all fought a long battle and helped one another. We stood tall together. We were also fighting against Zork on the same side. We fought a long and hard battle, and it seemed as though both sides were at a standstill. But we were exhausted. Everyone kept fighting with all their strength but each time we hit a break we're back to square one. We're wounded, bruised, scratched, dusty, sweaty, and tired. Zork, on the other hand, had proven himself to be quite indestructible. Every one's breathing was fast, our stance only slightly limp, but still weakened. Our bodies must ache all over, but somehow the pain had become numb. Our minds were in a whirl trying to think of ideas and strategies to defeat Zork. We kept hitting dead ends. Nonetheless, we were still standing — and breathing. We hadn't died like the others, and we weren't counting on that to happen._

_I had volunteered to heal everyone, and give them more strength, but Priest Seto was against the idea. He said it was best if I didn't use up my strength for them. I was confused as to why and he said that I should conserve my energy to help the Pharaoh. Of course, the King was always on my mind and I was conscious as to know that he would need strength as well, but if there was a way to help my fellow comrades as well, then I was willing to do what was necessary. Priest Seto said not to worry about them. My shoulders suddenly felt heavy, as if more weight was put on them. Priest Seto and the rest of the Royal Army were counting on me to help the Pharaoh as much as I can before I can help them. I had agreed, a bit reluctantly, but if it was their wish, then I would have to follow._

_I felt drained already and there was a hundred-storey-high devil on the loose; massive, dark, and evil. Not to mention how much awful fire Zork's dragon mouth is spewing onto the ruined city. His actual face wasn't pretty either; teeth gritted together like grinders and eyes as red as lava. He was intimidating. If someone looked this scary, how were we still standing with so much confidence? It's because this monster was threatening our city and destroying our home. We have to defend ourselves instead of cowering in his presence. We must not show fear._

_We needed a huge strategy to bring this beast down, though. But what? What could we do to at least make him weaker?_

_Even though Zork was quite a ways away, for now, we could still feel his dark presence from all the way here. Our skin prickled with anticipation, my grip on _Asima _tightened. _

_He was coming closer and closer._

"_Priest Seto," I called over my shoulder while my gaze was still on our enemy. "You know how useless arrows are against Zork. We need a new plan!"_

_But he stayed stubborn, determined to make his answers to our evil equation work. "We'll use all the attack power we can get. Catapults, at the ready!"_

_A few soldiers heaved a boulder into the cup of the catapult and tied the neck back with rope. They kept their swords ready to cut the bondage at the signal. I still went against the idea because it was useless attacking Zork with only sticks and stones. Unless they were powered up by something to make them seem more intimidating, then I would have loved to help knock and few arrows. _

Gods above_, I pleaded in my mind desperately. It didn't hurt to ask for help even in the middle of the battle. The assistance of the Divine Beings watching over us could be just what we needed to win. _Please help us defeat this wicked beast. He has terrorized the kingdom to the point of its destruction. He has gone too far. Please, hear our combined prayers! Give us a way to defeat Zork! At least lend us a hint!

_I didn't know if the Gods will answer, and even if they did, when their answer will help us. All I could do was hope for the best—and wish help arrived soon. For now, we had to continue fighting as long as we could._

_I turned to the Pharaoh. "Your Highness, do you have an alternative?"_

_We were all secretly terrified. Why, our lives were on the line in this battle. We could die today if Zork acts faster than us. _

_The Pharaoh was always calm and collective, but right now, his striking crimson eyes held a mix of emotions. Along with being quite exhausted from the fighting, I could spot small hints of confusion and fright. It wasn't from being intimidated by Zork's malignant looks, but from being anxious on how to to defeat the beast. He seemed indestructible, and when things weren't going right, even leaders in the battles begin to doubt the enemy has a weakness. Many might even run away or surrender rather than face their problems head on with pride. Our current Pharaoh was doing the latter. He was strong and brave. He held his honour and stood by us, willing to keep fighting until there truly was nothing else we could do to win._

_Even though our exhaustion was weighing us down, we let our determination shine through. We weren't going to surrender any time soon; it's the last thing we're willing to do. We won't surrender while we're still alive and able to protect our city and friends. _

_My grip on _Asima _tightened even more. The leather handle felt like warm metal beneath my fingertips._

"_Until we can find his weakness we have to use any and all force to at least keep him behind the city and gain more time." The Pharaoh nodded in Seto's direction. "Let's start with our artillery."_

_With a confirmed nod, Priest Seto raised his arm, pointing his Millennium Rod at the towering Zork still trudging through the kingdom as if it were dust in his way. "Archers, take aim and fire! Catapults, the same goes for you! Let us break Zork with every step we take!"_

_Arrows sailed, boulders flew. Each munition was launched into the air at ripping speed with force enough to kill three human beings at once. The immense attack power that was just strategically played could have wiped out half of an army We thought there would now be at least a dent in Zork._

_But as the ammunition hit its target, we can feel our breaths die in our throats. The arrows and rocks _did _look like pinheads against Zork's massive body. Instead of even poking him like needles, it seemed like Zork simply _absorbed _the attack. All the bullets had been sucked into the bullet-proof jacket that was his skin, rather than bouncing off and leaving only bruises._

_We were doomed._

_A loud rumbling filed our ears and shook the earth. We looked up to find Zork's cold, emotionless, blood red eyes staring down at us in an annoyed yet amused manner. And when he talked, his mouth never moved. Not even when he chuckles just now. The work of a demon._

"_**You fools,**__" he bellowed deeply. His voice was deep and mechanical, full of lies and so much evil that it felt as though the darkness itself was speaking to us. In a way it was, because Zork was the embodiment of pure evil. His cold voice sent shivers up our spines._

"_**All your pitiful attacks are simply irritating me even further.**__" Zork's manic red eyes glared at us scathingly, forcing us to give in to the darkness. We kept strong — though his stare felt somehow inviting. The spreading darkness was luring us into its embrace._

"_**Cease your poor offense and release your heart for the darkness to consume.**__"_

"_Never!" we shouted in unison with such vigor and determination that the invisible darkness surrounding us retreated into the safety of Zork's shadows. He didn't stir, a brick wall convicted to stand tall and unmovable, but thanks to our refused antics he looked even more annoyed than before._

"_**Then prepare to die.**__"_

_Spewing fire at every square foot of the city, he continued his rampage. Houses burned, the heat roaring in our ears and the smoke burning our senses. The dark sky, filled with shadowy clouds, grew even darker — if possible. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, the effects of Zork's irritated rage. The earth vibrated beneath our feet._

_I muttered a quiet spell and made the sword in my hand disappear. Then, with a grand wave of my arms, I forced the flames of fire back as if a gust of wind blew them over. They moved farther away from us and the gates, back into the direction of Zork. With another mental push from my mind, I exerted the flames over Zork, engulfing him with hot pain. He merely brushed my attempt aside as if it was nothing more than parchment in his way of painting a new world._

"_My King," I called over the stress. It was a lot of mental effort to concentrate on keeping the flames away. I felt my energy gradually begin to decrease with every moment I spent using the fire Elemental Spell._

_The Pharaoh tore his gaze from the army and looked my way. Priest Seto was instructing them to be ready for the next round of fire. He met my eyes; crimson to scarlet. Alert and focused, and yet we still didn't have a proper plan to follow. Zork wasn't like anything we've fought against before._

_This wasn't like an enemy we're ever fought against. Zork was as strong as all our battles combined — maybe even stronger. He refused to resist and surged forward. We must do the same if we wanted to win._

"_What are your orders?" I asked._

_The Pharaoh thought quickly. "We must secure the safety of all civilians," he said, although we have done that already. He must feel we still have villagers trapped within the rubble. "It is our top priority. After all is set, we must attack with everything we have."_

_Everything... Indirectly, he's telling me I need to use as much of my Elemental Magic as I can. It's quite a big risk, but if it his wish, then so be it._

_I nodded confidently. "Right."_

_He sent a few more of our soldiers into the blazing mayhem to locate anymore civilians who might have yet to escape or might need assistance. Holding up their arms to cover their eyes from the heat and smoke, the soldiers darted into the blaze, keeping their senses on alert for any signs of more civilians._

_Priest Seto ordered another round of attack. In order to power up the attack I summoned more power from within me to control the air around us while still maintaining focus on the oncoming fire. With the new Elemental control I forced the air to become still. There was no wind. Now, there wouldn't be any turbulence for the soldiers' attack. _

_I nodded Priest Seto's way, just the notion he was waiting for. Nobody needed any words to communicate. We could practically read each other's mind. Reason being is because we have become quite close in the field of battle through sharing battle strategies and tactics, and attending the meetings. Being so closely related, our jobs let us examine how each of us think and how we would react to certain situations. It wasn't with just Priest Seto and me. In fact it was the same for all the Priests and Priestesses, including myself. When we're out in battle together, there isn't much time for an exchange of words most of the time. So we practiced examining and predicting what the other needed from us and then provide the necessary help to assist them with those needs. It came naturally now. _

_As right now: All Priest Seto needed was a nod from me and he will know that the battlefield's air is ready for his convenience — we had practiced this move once before and it became quite attainable. Since the sign has been given from me, immediately he ordered the next round of arrows to fly. They shot through the air at incredible speed — a swiftness that wouldn't have been achieved with wind battering against them. Priest Seto even ordered the catapults to go._

_Thanks to my Air control from my Elemental Spells, I was able to still the air in which the arrows and boulders used as a road to Zork. If there had been wind, and if I hadn't been holding the air, then the wind would have slowed the ammunition down. They wouldn't have been hurtling towards Zork at the speed they were at right now. Because of this tactic, our attack became much stronger._

_Each individual arrow and boulder flew straight at Zork, cleanly and strongly — never losing any energy but maybe gaining more. Just then, as I watched them go, I thought of another tactic we could use to make our attack even more strong. _

_I manipulated the control I had over the fire and focused gradually on moving bits of it onto the arrows and boulders. The heat of the flames will start to burn him from the inside once the volley penetrates his deep and purple flesh; armour-like skin. The small bits of fire I had taken from the larger one billowing about in the city burst to life on their new home. _

_We held our breath, hoping the dozens of arrows and boulders would finally cause some sort of damage to Zork this time. We needed this attack to work in order to at least get us started on finding a weakness for the beast._

_From the distance we were standing away from Zork, we could see the arrows pierce his skin. Each poke reminded me of the hot blade used to carve into my skin to create the Seal. That was only one blade tip and it cased so much blade. I couldn't imagine what a few dozen tips boring into my skin would feel like. But I didn't have to imagine because I knew it was painful. Everyone did. We suddenly knew, watching the arrows sink into his chest, that he will feel weaker, if at all, slightly weaker. Sure, it looked almost like the scene of Master Mahad carving the Oath's Seal into my skin, but this time, no one was bounding a spell to Zork. We were trying to destroy him._

_The giant roared with frustration as the arrows hit, even more so as the boulders flew into his face. But before he could get the chance to rip the arrows off his body or tip the boulders away, I released my strained hold on the larger fire and air. Instead, I began focusing on the fire I placed on each munition. With a mental push I sparked the flames and made them explode. Tiny little explosions of fire burned and bruised Zork, his chest was almost half lit with the fire. My released hold on the air fuelled the fire on his chest even more._

_From all the way here, though the attack may look small, it definitely caught Zork off guard and we could see that. He staggered back. We finally made a dent. And we finally have another strategy we can use._

_Maybe arrows aren't as useless as I had thought. By combining more than one strategy together, we managed to harm Zork. We were finally getting something out of this battle that's in our favour. _

"_Excellent work." The Pharaoh nodded our way. "We have found a weakness and an attack tactic. All we need to do now is continue to break him down — "_

_Suddenly, a loud and very deep chuckle rang in our ears. We watched in horror as Zork used his massive claws to brush aside the flames as if they were nothing more than a mere sheet of linen. Alright, so he was indeed hurt, but of course he was going to fight back. He wasn't going to allow himself to stay down for long. He continued his rampage over the city with only a fraction of less energy than before our successful attack. Well, half successful now because Zork wasn't completely gone yet. We made some difference but it was neither much help nor any good. We were falling behind more and more._

"_**You ignorant pests,**__" bellowed Zork. His voice felt like ice; a cool malevolence that only wants to sink you lower into the ground once you've cracked through it, and leave you deep in the dark with no sense of where you are at all. "__**Your attacks mean nothing to me. And it seems that it is all you are able to do in the first place. Throwing pitiful sticks and stones will do you nothing but bring you one step closer to certain death. If that is not your wish, to die with the weak, then join my side. I shall reign over this world with a new era of darkness. Join me now and perhaps I will spare your lives.**__"_

_The soldiers hesitated for the slightest moment. Indeed the darkness was spreading once more, trying to allure us into its embrace, but we must keep our chins held high. We could never surrender. This monster will destroy the world just as he has destroyed our city. Possibly, our lives will be spared. But is it better to be enslaved by cowardice, or die defending our city? The latter is more reasonable. We have honour and loyalty to stand for. We could not just stand back and let Zork brainwash us into following him._

_The brave Pharaoh stepped forth. His kingly tunic, although dirty from the fight, was still on his back. As long as it's there, he knows that he is still in charge. He can not let his people down, especially his fellow government members and army soldiers. He also couldn't waste a perfectly good working Guardian and just give everything up. Everyone was counting on him to lead us into victory._

_With a striking glare directed to Zork, he said, loud and clear, "No matter how hard he walks, no matter how loud he yells, and no matter how promising his victory seems to you... Do _not _give in. We shall keep fighting. We will not allow him to win! The civilians of this kingdom depend on our victory alone. Think of your family, think of your friends, and think of those whom you most care for. Let their love help keep you strong!"_

_Many of the soldiers had taken a moment to realize the truth while the others merely shouted in agreement already having their loved ones on mind. They raised their bows in unison and cheered, hope shining in their eyes like the once known sun. Although hidden behind dark clouds for now, we knew in our hearts that the light will never be truly gone. We just had to continue the fight even though it seemed so utterly hopeless. We were certainly on the verge of a breakthrough with our last attack. Perhaps soon Zork will finally fall._

_Although my loved ones might not be in the same world as me anymore... I can still fight for them. As well as the people whom I am fighting for who are with me right now. Like our soldiers, Priest Seto, and the Pharaoh. They are my partners in battle and turning my back on them just because I give up would not be noble. We may not look like we stand a chance, what with dirt smudged on our faces, dust settled into our clothes, and burns and scratches tattooed onto every square inch of our visible skin. Our clothes had also been torn and dirtied from fighting. We may as well look like we've been battling in a sand storm. Nonetheless, when we hold up our swords, threatening to fend off our enemy, the blades glinted underneath the light of the bright flames. They were still sharp, and that sharpness reminded us that we still have something to slash them through. Presumably, we would like to thrust our swords into Zork, again and again, but because he is such a giant, we are reduced to using bows and arrows and catapults. Who said we were out of strength, though? Because of my mastering of the Elemental Spells, I could use my magic against the beast as well. Combining our armed forces with the elements should raise our chances of winning. _

_From simply hearing the encouraging words of our leader, we realized so many different things. Our hearts nearly swelled with hope, we stood taller than before. My loose grip on _Asima_ tightened and the handle began to grow warm once more. _

_Although we felt weak and insignificant... tortured from battling Zork for as long as we did and still being able to hold up... we know in our hearts that we are still considered. Everyone fighting against Zork today is part of a great shield defending the people we love and cherish. We're protecting the children of today and tomorrow. Giving up is not an option we can consider._

_The expanse of influencing darkness Zork had sent in our direction quickly diminished after sensing our growing willpower. The light in our hearts overpowered everything else, visibly discouraging Zork even further. With such a strong shield in his way, he will not be able to go past and continue his destruction. _

"_Batter us all you desire, Zork!" cried Priest Seto after calling for another round of fire to be at the ready. "We will not surrender to the likes of you!"_

"_**Those are challenging words,**__" said Zork. The pursuing darkness subsided. He had gotten even closer to us. We braced ourselves for his upcoming and noticeable wrath. __**"It is quite unfortunate to see such strong spirits be crushed. Especially since they are on the opposite side of true power. But you have made your decision and have become my enemy. Now I must extinguish you from existence. As soon as you are gone, your family and friends will soon join you."**_

"_You are not going to lay a talon on our people!" shouted the Pharaoh, his elegant brows creasing forward with conviction. "Not while we are still standing!"_

_There was a roar. It was a deafening sound, deep and loud, vibrating in our eardrums with so much force we had to cover our ears to keep them from shattering. The roar turned into a loud rumbling. The ground beneath us began to vibrate under our feet. Everything shook. _

_Suddenly, we saw it. The dragon mouth on Zork's torso gradually opened, a blazing red ball of fire at the tip of its tongue, ready to burst into our stands. Power and fire intertwined. Heat washed over us like a storm's wind. The dragon-like mouth roared deep within its long throat and then launched the fireball, a hurling armament of boiling heat and burning flames flying our direction. _

_It's a direct hit._

_Nothing stands between the attack and us._

_We'll be history._

_Was it all over already?_

_We had such high hopes... Zork couldn't possibly win!_

_...could he?_

_I threw down my sword. It evaporated into thin air. Raising my hands up at the ball of fire speeding towards us, I concentrated as much as I could. I focused so hard on this one thing that I felt my finger tips grow hot and my blood began to rush to my head. Everything grew quiet around me. The cries of shock the soldiers emitted faded away into the background fuzz, a noise that was there but I couldn't hear. I felt nothing but the strain of my muscles and the beating of my fast heart against my rib cage. I tasted nothing but the metallic tang of my own blood from biting my lip in concentration. I felt the heat from the fire attack rush through my linen dress and wash over my skin, prickling pins probing me, trying to break me. _

_My senses ran wild. _

_This was how I always felt whenever I tried controlling the elements. Especially in such dangerous circumstances. And with as much concentration as I am forced to use against such a powerful attack._

"_We will all be killed!" cried a soldier._

_Priest Seto noticed my focused stance and raised an arm for order before a panic could arise. "Hold your ground!" he shouted over the roaring of the flames. "We have nothing to fear. Especially the beast of all evil."_

_Although the soldiers were still frightened by the sight of the attack, they watched helplessly as it grew closer. The Pharaoh blinked my way, unsure of what I was going to do._

_Yes, at these critical moments, everything seems to slow down. We become more aware at the last moment—when our lives are finally being counted for the stakes. _

_I was vaguely aware of Zork chuckling darkly at our pitiful defense._

_I locked my feet in place and let the gigantic ball of fire hit my hands like a thousand coals of fire._

_It stopped moving._

_Everything grew silent, say for the flickering flames surrounding our force._

_What I held against my palms was a massive ball of flame that would have blown us away had I not been able to control the elements._

_I felt my energy draining instantly, and it continued to drop, but it was worth it._

_For the attack was stopped._

_Zork stared at us in complete and utter shock. "__**This can't be...**__" he said deniably. "__**The Guardian has stopped my attack? But you are a mere person. You couldn't possibly have stopped such a powerful charge!**__"_

_He was right. It was _very_ powerful. It was taking me everything I had just to stop the impact of the attack. And it took even more of my energy just to keep it up. Fire attacks like this one have a lot of energy in them. They're made to explode on impact for maximum damage and the tension between each flame is extremely high. It took a lot of my strength to contain all that tension. I felt my body begin to shake, just as it happens when someone carries a lot more weight than they can handle. Sweat began to bead on my forehead. I strained against my collapsing muscles to hold the attack in place for more time._

"_Amira..." The Pharaoh blinked at me from both shock and concern. Never had I tried to control this much fire at once before. I had personally thought that I would have a limit. But I realized now that as long as I know what I'm fighting for, I can exceed my standards and best._

"_Stay... back..." I managed to say. I almost felt the mass of fire slip from my mental grasp. Quickly, I held it back in place. _

_The Pharaoh nodded, sensing that the strain was fierce. He looked back up Zork and glared mercilessly. "You say that my Guardian wouldn't have been able to handle such a difficult attack, but as you can see now... she has done even more. She is literally holding your attack and is now ready to use it against you!"_

_Reading his mind, I summoned more of my energy and poured it into the fire in my palms. All of a sudden, every flame in my hold shot into the night sky zooming through the air like long arrows made purely from fire. In the middle of their path, they spiraled into each other creating a massive arrow with the thickness of five Palace columns put together. It darted at Zork, blasting straight into his chest on impact. The recoil sent him staggering back a few paces which would have been twenty or more of our own. He groaned and stomped heavily to regain his balance. His movements became much slower than before, so when he was stepping out to maintain position, he couldn't move fast enough. His colossal weight brought him down, crumbling the earth under his collapse. The ground vibrated underneath our feet. Dust blew up around his fallen figure. Another wild groan was heard but he made no move to stand back up. _

_The fire enveloping our city roared in our ears. Its heat singeing dust into charcoal powder. Rubble was higher than Zork now._

_Everyone stood in immediate silence, troubled by what had happened. We were on the defensive. How was it that Zork had finally fallen down?_

…

_Had we... Had we defeated the embodiment of evil? _

_Was his falling the end of all terror?_

_Were we saved?_

_The intense release of all that energy left me light headed. It was a miracle that I was still standing. Was I still standing in the first place? I didn't even know. My mind was in such a whirl that I couldn't tell up from down. _

_All I could see was Zork lying flat on his back. His monstrous body a deep purple shadow against the glowing city of fire. The dragon neck and head on his abdomen was unresponsive._

_My breath came and went deeply yet quickly. My hands felt numb from so much heat. Lips dry, I licked them, finding my tongue moving slowly. _

_I couldn't believe it._

_We brought Zork down._

_The soldiers around us broke into loud cheers._

_Priest Seto came up behind me. "Well done, Amira. I hadn't had the slightest idea you could withstand such a brutal offensive attack. Looks like you proved me wrong. But I wouldn't hold it over my head if I were you."_

_His last comment would have made me laugh, but I felt that my chest hurt._

_The Pharaoh was at my shoulder now, holding it with a hand and giving me a slight smile. Relief flooded his crimson eyes. I found my own scarlet orbs trailing from Zork to him. My vision was blurred._

"_Amira, that was simply amazing," he said. "Your Fire Elemental Spell saved us all." _

_I wanted to tell him that we defeated Zork together, as a team, with the help of Priest Seto and the soldiers of our army. But I found my voice nowhere. The loss of strength finally caught up to me and I staggered in his grip which tightened at the sight of me leaning forward. I fell to one knee anyway, losing my breath in the process. Vaguely, I began to feel my heart beat again, as well. It was racing against my rib cage. _

"_Amira!" The Pharaoh looked at a nearby soldier who had stopped cheering for Zork's defeat when he saw my weakened form. "Bring me a Healing Elixir from the Palace at once. They are in the right hall after you enter the front doors. Hurry!"_

_The soldier nodded and quickly did as he was told. He ran into the direction of the Palace, taking another curious soldier with him for back up._

"_Amira, stay conscious. The Elixir is on its way."_

_My vision continued to blur. The Pharaoh's voice grew farther and farther away. My heart was beating restlessly, struggling to contain the oxygen I was quickly breathing in. I felt no difference in my lowered strength, except for it dissipating a bit more, maybe. The Pharaoh's hands were on both my shoulders now, as he kneeled in front of me, trying to keep me on one knee rather than allowing me to collide with the floor. We waited for the soldiers to come back with the Healing Elixir. _

_I would have been celebrating the end of Zork with everyone else, but when my strength left me after attacking, I couldn't even properly register the fact that the beast lying in a pool if his own fire was Zork himself. He was a hundred times stronger than we were. Our attacks were practically useless and we were at the brink of despair. All hope was nearly lost, but when Zork attacked us, hope was all gone. Every bit of it, from each of our hearts. But I saw the potential for there being a way to counter. So I used Zork's attack against him. And I suppose all that was needed to bring him down was his own attack. _

_I was in the moment, feeling a sensation of utter disregard to my state when I was holding Zork's fire attack within my own palms. Without caring for what could have happened to me if I continued, I even threw his attack back at him. Having my energy draining while controlling fire was like having my soul ripped in half. Controlling the elements is no easy task. That is why they are the most hardest spells to master. They require the utmost concentration to handle, hold, move, and completely control. It is also why I chose to master them in the first place. They are the strongest spells, and the stronger the magic I have in my possession, the more I can properly protect the Pharaoh. _

_Leaning on one knee, I could still see the attack hitting Zork in my mind, unable to forget what I had done. What had caused my decreased strength. The tension in the giant ball of fire was released when I mentally forced it to shoot from my hands. I remembered the giant wave of burning flames surging to Zork's chest, exploding on impact. The fire bloomed into his face and neck, burning the flesh on his chest and abdomen. It even scarred the serpent-headed appendage on his stomach, blinding it with fierce heat. Their roars collided with one another, creating a bellow so blaring and raucous it was the Gods' wish that we could still hear. The explosion caused enough force to push Zork down. And now, he lay on the ground, hopefully motionless. _

_What was needed for his downfall was his own attack. _

_It was still very hard to believe that such an evil entity is defeated with simply one of his own offensive manouvers. In the back of my mind, I had this instinctive feeling that perhaps it was sheer luck he fell. Maybe soon, he'll come back to life and begin his rampage all over again._

_Of course I couldn't be sure, because at the moment, I couldn't even register the fact that the Pharaoh was pressing a clay bottle to my lips. Who knows what else might happen?_

"_Amira, drink the Elixir," he ordered. The cold rim of the small cruet lay gently at the edge of my mouth. He urged me to open my mouth with another press and my dry lips parted on their own without permission from my brain. The Pharaoh held the back of my head with one hand while he used the other to tip the colouress liquid down my throat. It was cool against my burning insides, washing away stress and pain. In no time, I felt my heart slow down to regular speed, and my lungs began to inhale and exhale air with more normality. The blood in my body began to cool. My hands weren't numb anymore, but the numbness was replaced with a slight throbbing. _

_Suddenly, the blurriness in my vision disappeared. My senses cleared up, and once I blinked, I could see the Pharaoh's vivid crimson eyes staring with concern into my own. A clay bottle sat momentarily forgotten next to my knee and two soldiers looked over with slight worry as well. For a moment, I wondered if I had even attacked back._

"_Pharaoh...?" I managed to say. I blinked in his direction._

_The king of Egypt looked relieved. "Stay put for a moment," he stated simply. "Let your strength regain itself."_

_I nodded as he stood up. He told the two soldiers to stay by my side and then turned to the rest of the army, who was listening to Priest Seto's warning._

"_We can not celebrate further," he was telling the soldiers. "The other men have not returned with more villagers. We shall have to wait for them."_

_A soldier stepped forward. "How do we even know that there are more villagers still in the broken city to look for?" he asked. "This question should have been answered before any of our men had left in the first place."_

"_What you say is reasonable, but a few villagers had asked us to help their loved ones who were caught in the fire before they entered the safety of the Palace yard," said the Pharaoh. The soldier nodded._

_Suddenly, as if on cue, shouts could be heard from within the billowing flames to the left. Everyone turned to its direction and spotted dark figures emerging from behind the walls of broken homes, the flames burning beside them. The handful of soldiers who had gone in a while ago now came forth helping parts of lost families, family members the other half would love to be with once again. There were scratches and burns every few inches on their uncovered skin, but it was merely painful and not life threatening. A mother held her baby close to her chest in her arms, shielding him from the fires but without so much pressure so as not to hurt him. One of the soldiers held a young girl close to protect her from the fire as well. An adult son helped his aging father through the flames, making sure he stepped carefully over rubble._

"_Look!" cried the soldier next to me. "They have returned with more villagers!"_

"_Quickly, now," ordered the Pharaoh briskly. He was concerned and wanted the wounded to be treated instantly. "Take them to the other villagers. The rest of you, open the doors."_

_Without wasting another second, a few of other men from out army put down their weapons to go help. The soldiers who had come out of the fire were visibly exhausted and sweating fiercely, able to still bring the innocent civilians to safety. They helped the frightened villagers towards the Palace doors._

_I returned to my feet, feeling better already. The Elixir I was given was a potion that could heal the person taking it in less than a handful of minutes. It also takes a year to create. It is why we keep the Elixirs in the Palace, safely guarded, rather than in the separate building for the magicians. We keep them in the Palace because they are very rare and because they may be needed in emergencies. Such as right now._

_With my strength regaining, my thoughts became more clear. I remembered Zork falling. Now, as I watched the other soldiers take the found civilians into the safety of the Palace courtyard, I thought about what Zork's defeat meant to us. Not only will the world be spared from an evil entity who threatened to destroy each life on our world, but we will also defeat every evil possibly imagined. Because Zork was an evil entity, the source of all evil and its carrying shadows. If he is gone... so is everything else that is cruel._

_The civilians were brought into the safety of the Palace while the rest of the army, Priest Seto, the Pharaoh, and I stayed back. We watched the flickering wall of flames surrounding our once known city, swallowing everything in site. The flames licked Zork's body, ready to swallow him whole._

_A sense of utter relief filled me. It almost made me lose my balance but I caught myself in time. This was the war to end all wars... We were so grateful that is was now over. _

_The Pharaoh looked on, a hazy orange from the flames reflecting in his crimson eyes. He turned his gaze to me and returned my solemn glance with a stern nod. "Finally..." he said, and for once, he sounded exhausted. _

_I nodded. "It was very difficult, indeed," I said. Walking over to his highness, I instinctively brushed away the golden bangs that were covering his striking eyes. Up close, he looked visibly exhausted and dirtied from fighting. I bet I looked no different. "I am glad you have not been hurt though."_

"_Oh, please, Amira..." the Pharaoh smirked lightly, despite his clouding fatigue. "I know what I am doing. You do not need to baby me."_

"_I am not babying you... " I said, blinking at his informality. Though it has been getting easier to be with each other, the Pharaoh and I were only getting used to the idea of that being okay, even though we have been friends for a long while now. Subconsciously, I brushed his shoulders free of dirt as well. _

_The Pharaoh's smirk fell into a soft smile. He petted my hand with his own and then moved it away from his shoulder, cradling it in his fingers. I found myself blushing. _

"_Says the one who is trying to clean me up as much as they could," he said smoothly._

_Once again, the slight blush appeared on my face. I tried to look unfazed. "Well... You had some dust on your clothes. It was irritating me."_

_The Pharaoh's face held a brief smile, comfortable with my concern. "Says you," he said, poking me lightly on the nose. I found my face burning again, as if the fire was getting to me. Our city was in the midst of Hell and all we could was wonder if the other was all right. Our citizens were hidden safely behind the grand doors of the Palace, but some still perished. As if we didn't want the other to die... we couldn't help but stay in our little moment with just each other._

"_You're just as dirty as I am."_

_I wanted to laugh. _

_I wanted to see his smile._

_I wanted the city to stop burning._

_I wanted the rumbling below my feet to stop._

_But it wouldn't._

_Nothing happened._

_The flames surrounding Zork's fallen body exploded into an enormous cloud, flying into the air and falling in pieces everywhere. _

_Happy soldiers looked on grimly._

_Priest Seto's face darkened._

_I felt my heart stop and my eyes widen._

_Zork... was back on his feet._

_And he looked _very _angry._

"_The beast didn't die!" exclaimed a nearby soldier. "He must have been knocked unconscious with Amira's attack. But it didn't kill him!"_

_His words rang in my ears as I continued to stare in utter shock and disbelief at the embodiment of evil now regaining his footing. Hyperventilating wasn't an option, I've learned to deal with it, but I did feel my breath shorten in horror._

_I couldn't believe it... the beast who we were trying to kill and thought we did kill... was back. _

_Zork began his wild rampage all over again._

_The never ending rumbling under my feet was the echoing sound of his laughter; his horrid, tormenting laughter. He mocked us. He degraded us. He wouldn't give up until he killed us._

_This monster was unstoppable._

_Not even his own attack reflected back at him worked..._

_What else in Ra's name did we have left?_

"_**You simple fools...**__" he bellowed with ease. "__**Your dull attack has brought you absolutely nowhere. I had given you a choice to be a being of darkness or to surrender and be killed but now... I will make that decision for you.**_

"_**Perish with every other citizen of your damned country.**__"_

_The serpent appendage reeled its head back, opening its fang-filled mouth as wide as it can go. A burst of hot flames bloomed uncontrollably from within its throat. That sudden spark of energy suddenly seemed far more superior than the fire engulfing our city. _

_Priest Seto noticed Zork readying his attack. We had absolutely no time to think about how he could have survived and what he might be willing to do now. Zork was far angrier now than before. We had to be prepared for everything._

"_Hold your ground, men!" shouted Priest Seto over the roaring of the flames. The soldiers grabbed their weapons and stood in battle stance. No longer did frightened expressions show on their faces like at the beginning of this war. They now held courage within their hearts after finally realizing just how important their army is to the Pharaoh and Court. I could always use some back up at times as well. They were fighting for their country and kingdom. __**We **__were fighting for our country and kingdom. We had to stand together or this fight would be meaningless whether we lost or won. _

_The new fireball grew to the size of a boulder - and it was still expanding. It was a whirling mass of fire and heat, fast-moving particles capable of spontaneous combustion. Zork seemed lighter and more agile than the force of his own attack. _

_The fire attack now looked even stronger than the one he had before. I felt my arms go numb and I nearly dropped _Asima_ to my side. I just couldn't fathom how much bigger that ball of fire was becoming._

_We heard a deafening roar and the enormous ball of fire shot out of the serpent's mouth and sped our way, seemingly as fast as the speed of fire igniting on parchment._

"_Everyone, prepare yourself!" shouted the Pharaoh. "If this truly is the end, then we will not die without facing this head on!"_

_We prepared ourselves, but I knew what was being expected. I had to repel this attack back at Zork once more. I stood with my palms out, ready to catch the attack as it came._

_The gigantic mass of flame was hurtling with great speed. _

_It looked as though it was growing larger as it made its progress towards us._

_I couldn't let it hit._

_But... in the back of my mind, a small and urgent voice was telling me that this attack was different than the last. I wouldn't be able to control it. It was too much power. _

_I listened to that voice, although I didn't want to. I wanted to keep fighting and hoping that I will be able to catch this attack but sometimes when you realize your limits, and decide to play within them, it's much wiser. You won't end up regretting your decisions later on._

_So as I the attack grew closer, I watched it with agonizing horror. If I didn't move away, it would put me on Death's doorstep. However, if I simply stepped to the left, the rest of the kingdom would shatter._

_With thoughts like these, I easily came up with a solution._

_I dropped my hands, turned around, and pushed the Pharaoh to the floor, creating a powerful shield right behind me. _

_The Pharaoh had only a moment to realize what had happened. He found my hands and arms cradling his head protectively against neck and my body right on top of his. My sword lay forgotten next to our fallen forms. After that one moment, the Pharaoh realized something more. If my shield were to drop or crumble I would be charred to a crisp while he would lay perfectly fine._

_The warriors looked on with shock. Priest Seto had thought I had given up, but he noticed the shield and my protective hold on the Pharaoh. _

_My act meant one thing and one thing only._

_We couldn't survive this attack with just my elemental powers._

_We needed the gods' help._

_Combining all the power in our hearts, we sent out a single prayer, hoping it would reach the divine beings above in time for them to send us some help, should they choose to help us._

_We hoped it would reach them._

_We needed their help now more than ever._

_Would they even help us?_

_The shield still up, we braced for the attack. _

_With a destructive crash, the massive fireball collided with the shield, exploding into a firework display of sparks and heat. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. _

_The compelling force was barely held back by my shield spell. I was straining not to let it drop. So much energy poured out of the shield, trying to at least match the energy explosion of the fire to counter it. There was barely enough power, but for how much longer?_

_Zork's attack was furious. It's explosion was hard and long, drowning me in power. While I shielded the Pharaoh, I felt my newly restored energy depleting rapidly. Sweat beaded across my forehead, the linen dress seemed tight against my skin, my breathing was sharp and quick, my vision was blurring, and I could feel my brain beginning to melt inside my head. Not literally... but the mental power and strain was so much my head ache nearly exploded._

_When the flames rained down on the shield, steaming into air from contact, I finally dropped it._

_I was nearly unconscious all over again. But this time, it was much worse. _

_The Pharaoh quickly grabbed my shoulders so I wouldn't fall onto his chest from utter exhaustion. His usually striking crimson eyes were now dominated with shadows, concern grasping them._

"_Amira!"_

_My vision clouded over from pain, I looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, ready to fall asleep right then and there and never wake up. But the sudden tension I could see in the Pharaoh's face stopped me. With every cell in my body, I forced myself to stay up. The palms of my hands dug into the sand on either side of his neck, straining against my growing fatigue to keep me hovering above him. Every one of my muscles were tight with ache. My bones trembled._

_I was the centre of pain today._

_The Pharaoh looked up at my face. I returned his gaze. _

_Reassuringly, I tried to give him a smile, but it was broken like the hope inside my heart. "I'm... fine..." I had somehow managed to say, but we all knew that my reassurance was faillure at this point. Nothing was going right. We were weak while Zork continued to mock our despair. The whole world will be his, just like he wanted. We tried fighting back, but he was too strong. _

_This... just could be the end._

_For everyone._

_Zork continued to laugh at our misery, chuckling darkness into the air like a poison gas. "__**You can not defeat me,**__" he bellowed repulsively. "__**I am the one to create the Shadow Realm. I **__am __**the Shadow Realm. Pure power runs through my veins, and regardless where it came from, I am still unstoppable.**_

"_**Your foolish attacks may have seemed to hurt me, but they have only stalled your inevitable destruction. Soon, every one of you will be trapped in the darkness for all eternity!**__"_

_We watched with bottomless agony as the serpent appendage attached to Zork began producing another fireball. In the current state I was in, I could barely keep my eyes open. There was no way I would be able to shield everyone again._

_What was worse... Everyone already knew that._

_I saw the Pharaoh's eyes grow slightly dark. Blinking, I asked him what was wrong, despite the fact that we were going to be killed._

_I suppose it was this vague feeling of our death being Destiny. We were meant to die with everyone else, and so in the backs of our mind, even though we were frightened of death like any other human being, we were actually waiting for the attack. Its impact was now very critical. If it was our Destiny to fall and let Zork rise, then we should follow through with it. Destiny... has her reasons._

_And so, we were ready to take it._

_The Pharaoh slowly blinked up at me, returning from a moment of reverie. I suddenly felt very bad for him. He was Pharaoh for only a short period of time. He was having a bit of a hard time trying to register the fact that we were going to die._

"_I let everyone down..."_

_I was surprised to hear those words. Looking down at the Pharaoh's face, I could see despair deep within his eyes - along with something else. But what caught my attention was the sadness. I held his hand._

"_You have not let anyone was not your fault... your Highness..." I tried to explain. "You did your best to lead us into victory and you did everything you could. At times... giving up is an option."_

_He shook his head, which confused me even more._

"_I have indeed tried everything that I could..." he said. "but, I have let everyone down..."_

_Higher then the storm of smoke and flame, my confusion of his words rose. _

"_What do you mean..."_

"_Amira." He held my shoulders tightly. I blinked again. "I know the way to stop him."_

_I nearly gasped, but my weak state wouldn't let me. "Really? But... but how?"_

"_Trust me," he said. And I saw fear clouding his eyes. I was suddenly very worried._

_Fear of my own clutched my heart. He rose to his feet, picking me up with him. I looked up into his face. He gave me a brave smile, but I know that he knew that I would see right through it. Whatever he had planned... it terrified him. But he claims he has no choice._

_Holding me against him for support, he turned around, obscuring the soldiers' vision of the growing fireball in the mouth of the serpent appendage. Priest Seto looked away as well. The fire, the smoke, the destruction... it was already done... But we had to look ahead of that._

"_I have merely one thing to say..." said the Pharaoh. His voice nearly fell at the end. By then, all of us knew there was something gravely wrong. The Pharaoh wouldn't tell us what though. _

"_I am very grateful to have had fought with such brave soldiers. You are the strongest army of all. Thank you."_

_The soldiers looked amongst themselves, all covered in scars, wounds, and dirt. Then they looked at each other. Although rough times were countless, they had still not given up. Now, they looked at their Pharaoh, listening to his words of end._

"_Your courage and bravery were shown tonight. You can do anything if you set your minds to it. Do not give up. I take it you will not, in the future?"_

"_No, your highness," they said in unison._

_He nodded. Then the Pharaoh looked at Priest Seto. "Out of all the other Court members... you have survived, Seto, my cousin."_

_Priest Seto straightened his back. "I, personally, could not let you fight alone," he said. It was the relative closeness between the two. Seto's father was the brother of the Pharaoh's father. They were cousins. Sometimes, they seemed like brothers._

"_Thank you for standing by my side."_

_Then he looked at me, holding me up by the shoulders, noticing my weak legs which were unable to hold me up anymore. I gazed back at him tiredly, but still able to comprehend what it was he was about to tell me. I was simply preparing myself for the worst._

_All he did was smile softly at him, but his eyes were sad. I knew what was coming. I didn't know how but... I figured it out before he could tell me. I found my eyes stinging again. Regardless of his attempt at reassuring me with one last smile, I still felt tears forming._

"_Thank you, Amira..." he said. "for being my Guardian and my friend."_

_I shook my head, words dying on my tongue. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be saying that. I wanted to tell him that we will always fight together; it was Destiny. Without another word, he placed me in the arms of a nearby soldier. _

"_Pharaoh-" I quickly grabbed his hand. A tear fell down my cheek. "Please... whatever you're about to do, don't do it, please..."_

_I had always been strong for him. For everyone because that was my job. I was supposed to be strong to be able to fight by the Pharaoh's side. No one had seen me tearing up before. All they remember was my confident stature. Only the Pharaoh has seen me cry. Twice now. And this time, he's the one causing it._

_With another small smile, trying to reassure me again, he held the side of my face. "I know... you have lost your family before... I know that feeling all too well." I looked down, ashamed to be feeling so weak when he was in the same position but was able to hold it together. He brought my chin into his hand and made me look up into his face._

"_Though such pain lives within your heart, you can not allow yourself to break," he said softly. _

"_But you and I are friends," I said, tightening my grip on his hand. "You can't... I don't know what you're going to do, but you can't do it..."_

_I felt the pain I saw in his eyes. His fingers grasped mine. "I do not want to lose that friendship either, believe me, Amira..." he said. "But as a Pharaoh, I have responsibilities."_

_I didn't want to believe it, that he would go. I didn't want to. But... deep within my heart, I knew that he was right. I couldn't keep him from his duty as King of Egypt._

"_Let me... let me at least Guard you... please..."_

_The Pharaoh slowly shook his head, and I grew colder each second, despite the heat coming off from the flames. "Not even my own Guardian can save me from this sacrifice."_

_My blood ran as cold as ice. He slipped his hand out of mine and soon I was clenching air. I couldn't speak. His words rang in my ears. 'That can't be...' I thought._

_Before I could say that I didn't want to lose him, he stepped away from me. I tried to follow after him, but the soldier held me back. I couldn't win because I was already drained. _

_I could only watch helplessly as the Pharaoh walked closer to Zork, the embodiment of evil was right on our doorstep. Fatigue was erased from my system. All I could feel was the adrenaline of ultimate despair. And there was nothing I could do to stop him._

_Absolutely nothing._

_He stopped at a nearby pile of rubble and unhooked the Millennium Ring from a piece of rock. It had fallen there after Zork appeared. What he could possibly need it for, no one knew._

_Here we were, on the edge of a fallen war. Which side will win, we didn't know._

_All we know is that the end will be dreadful. _

_Hastily, I looked towards Priest Seto. He looked on, painfully. _

"_You had told me not to let anything happen to him!"_

_The powerful priest momentarily looked down before returning my teary gaze with his own solemn one. "Sometimes, you will have to betray your orders for the greater good."_

_I could no longer feel the warmth of the Pharaoh's hand anymore, which was still lingering on my skin before the moment he turned away. I felt utterly cold. I was going to lose someone else._

_I didn't want that to happen... I couldn't just let it..._

_But... he's made up his mind..._

_All I could do as a friend now was... was to support his decision._

_But was I selfish if a part of me still didn't want him to go through with it?_

_Wishing that I could have had at least one more day with the Pharaoh, I watched on as our king stood up to Zork. Though he was being very noble and brave, we could sense his fear and sadness from all the way here. _

"_**Well, well. What have we here?**__" Zork leered at us. "__**Come to forfeit yourselves? I see how it is. You do not wish to see your city in ruins by my hands!**__"_

"_You're wrong, Zork!" shouted the Pharaoh. "We shall never forfeit to the likes of you! We have simply come up with another way to stop you, once and for all!"_

"_H__**mm? Oh then, this should be interesting. Giving up would have been much easier.**__"_

"_But then we would not have won."_

"_**...**__"_

_This was it. Whatever the Pharaoh had planned now, would settle the outcome in this battle._

_With silent words, forgetting everything around him, he said it._

"_Gods of Egypt!" he cried, raising his arms from his sides. "I am willing to sacrifice myself to imprison Zork! Please, guide me!"_

_He placed his hands around the Millennium Puzzle, not yet holding it but having it still be within his grasp Suddenly, he spoke words which made me gasp._

**_ḥtp dỉ nsw wsỉr nb ḏdw, nṯr ˁȝ, nb ȝbḏw_**

**_dỉ=f prt-ḫrw t ḥnqt, kȝw ȝpdw, šs mnḥt ḫt nbt nfrt wˁbt ˁnḫt nṯr ỉm_**

**_n kȝ n ỉmȝḫy s-n-wsrt, mȝˁ-ḫrw_**

"An offering given by the king to Osiris, the lord of Busiris, the great god, the lord of Abydos."

"That he may give a voice-offering of life."

"For the ka of the revered all whom we have lost."

_Every one's hearts stopped at once._

_The Pharaoh was offering himself to the gods so they could banish Zork._

_He kept chanting those words. It was a never-ending rhythm. He wasn't going to stop until Zork was gone. Words that I never thought I would hear were ringing in my ears._

_My heart clenched._

_My eyes widened._

_This was no ordinary end..._

_The Pharaoh was..._

_I couldn't even think of it._

_Zork growled at the Pharaoh. A light suddenly appeared from the Eye of Horus on the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle. Each second he continued to chant, the light grew brighter and brighter. Zork began to realize just what was going on. He stepped back once from pure shock._

_The Pharaoh didn't even draw a breath and he had already chanted twice. Suddenly, the light of the Millennium Puzzle withdrew from within itself and shot for the Pharaoh's heart. His voice suddenly held pain._

_We could tell he was feeling some sort of hurt, but the Oath's Seal wouldn't trigger it to me. I couldn't understand __— __but then I figured it out. He doesn't want me to feel his pain. So, he's willed it to be turned off._

_Then he held up the Millennium Ring. A burst of pure white light blasted from within it as well, but this time, it shot for Zork._

_We could feel the darkness within pounding, trying to escape the clutches of the light. The Pharaoh was giving himself up rather than fighting back. It was what he wanted. It must feel horrible though, because he nearly allowed a scream to escape from his moving lips._

_Sacrificing... himself so that we could all live..._

_As he continued to chant, the beam of light continued to grow, both streams glowing as brightly as ever. The Pharaoh was glaring at Zork, ignoring everything else, concentrating intensely on what he was trying to accomplish._

_Suddenly, the Pharaoh said the chant one last time __— before the light became blinding. We had to cover our eyes._

_My eyes were shut tight but the waterfall of tears still rained down._

_My last wish. Just escaped._

"_PHARAOH!"_

_We were numb._

_Before the light swallowed both beings at once, the Pharaoh screamed one last thing._

"_ATEM!"_

_And all... became silent._

* * *

**Author's Note (Casual):** … What a scary chapter. o.o Never thought I would write something like this. I suppose I'm wrong. ^^; Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. It was a lot of fun torturing the characters. xD

… Just kidding. I cried. Q^Q

Reviews are very much appreciated!

Wow... So this was how it all ended... :/

Pretty sad...

I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Thank you. :)

**Author's Note (Formal): **Once again, I truly am very sorry that it took me so long to put up this one chapter. A four month delay? Unacceptable. But I hadn't meant to take so long in updating. Grade 11 is a hard year. I have been going through quite of bit things like any other teen and it's been driving me insane. On top of that I have priorities that... unfortunately... take more of my time. And they're also more important. I'm trying to come up with a plan for my last year in high school, moving out, university. These are life changing things and I want to do them right.

Thank you so much.

Not just for reading this note, but for everything.

You as readers of my fan fictions supported me so much and I greatly, greatly appreciate it. It means the world to me. I really do hope you know that I thank you a lot.

I'm not giving up on this story. No way. One day, I'll finish it. And then become a writer of my own material. But for now, I'm going to go on with life the way it's thrown at me and along the way, I'll continue writing this fan fiction.

Thank you so much.

I hope you enjoy the rest of my fan fiction - when I'm able to upload it.

**~*Summary of the chapter*~:** In this chapter... I had decided to make Sarah dream. In the last chapter she was talking to Yugi and Yami about Marik and what happened in their duel against Arkana. She fell asleep and this was her dream. She was reminiscing how life was in Ancient Egypt. She remembers her memories in more detail through her dreams at night. I wanted to show you guys what had happened back then. This chapter therefore required lots of detail. That's partially why it took me so long to upload as well. I was trying to get this chapter to make sense and actually work with everything I had planned. I hope you were able to read it with ease, and I really do hope that it makes sense for you. I also hope that the details are good enough for such a large concept. ^^; The rest of her dream will continue in the next chapter.

**Revisions:** I'm also trying my very best to rewrite some of my earliest chapters in Duelist Kingdom. It's going to take a while then as well...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter~

I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Thank you. :)

-gasp!-

**GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!**

I now have a Facebook page made for my fan fiction! =D It's mainly for my plans on updating my fan fiction. And it's going to have a bunch of other stuff. Check it out if you'd like! And if you'd like to follow it, "like" the page! Thank you. =)

In the Facebook search bar, type in "Yu-Gi-Oh! Past Repeating" and you will find my page with ease. =)

Thanks again! =D


	32. The Next Day

**Author****'****s ****Note****:** Onto another chapter! I cried when I wrote the last one. o.o

Thank you so uber much for everyone who has read and reviewed. =D It's great to know that you haven't given up on me. And NEVER shall I give up on this story! Neva! =3

**IMPORTANT****:** Guess what everyone! I've now made a Facebook page for my fanfiction. =3 I know it may not seem significant, but if you ever wonder where I am in updating with a new chapter, "like" the page and you can have my status right in your Facebook News Feed. I'll also put up reference pictures and a whole bunch of different stuff I can't name right now. But it'll be fun. =) Everyone is welcome. Thank you. ^^

Ahem. Now then. Shall we see what happened next?

Let's get this started again! Poor Sarah... I just realized that I'm torturing her mind by putting her through everything all over again. o.o I'm so evil! (But I never said that I wasn't either so... 3:D)

Anyways... here we go! Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. =)

Sarah is living through the pain of losing her friend once more. What is the purpose of these memories... They appear in dreams more vividly than she would have thought. Could this be a sign? If so, then Sarah must work with the Pharaoh together to find the meaning during the second day of the Battle City Tournament. There's still a long way to go. For now, it's the little things between friends that keeps everyone going.

**Disclaimer****!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

(My writing suuuuuuucks! - - No self-esteem. Can't you tell? x3 No, but seriously. I think my writing still sucks. Dx)

**Battle****City****-****New****Evil****Emerges****, ****Old****Friends****Reunite****Chapter**** 30**

* * *

The next second, I found myself staring at a white ceiling. I was gasping and my forehead was hot. I felt as though I had a fever. After I tried to fix my breathing pattern and body temperature by breathing deeply and calming myself down, I slowly sat up and looked around. My bearings were unrecognizable.

The first thing I noticed was Yugi sleeping soundly on his bed. I realized that I had fallen asleep in his room. That was odd, because I didn't remember when I closed my eyes. We must have gone so late into the night discussing about the second day of the tournament that I eventually passed out.

I looked at the alarm clock Yugi had on his bedside table. It read 5 a.m. and the sky was still a bit dark. Light was touching the horizon, I could see it out the window.

I found a small blanket and pillow by my side. They must have been where they were supposed to be before I went to sleep, but now they were lopsided. I mustn't have had a good night's sleep then.

Actually... I really _didn__'__t _have a good night's sleep. Instead of dreaming about strategies I wanted to come up with for the tournament duels, I was bombarded with memories of that fateful day that occurred millennia ago. All those thoughts and pictures came flooding back to me in a wave of horror and sadness. I had to witness my friend sacrifice himself again. Images of that day ran past my eyes like a film, vivid and demanding attention.

Sometimes, I wanted to ask my brain why it did this to me.

'_Maybe __I__'__m __getting __these __dreams __and __nightmares __all __of __a __sudden __because __I__'__ve __finally __told __the __Pharaoh __who __I __was__...' _It was a possibility, definitely. But I didn't understand how they would help me, because I already knew what had happened with a clear memory.

Either way, I was now attempting to calm my quivering nerves. I'm not used to waking up feeling so... vulnerable, almost. I was traumatized by everything that had happened in my life.

With a few more deep breaths, I managed to calm myself down long enough to find a familiar light glowing next to me. It was Yami in his spirit form, gazing at me curiously, and yet his crimson eyes held sympathy as well. I wondered how long he'd been there for...

I just looked at him. His gaze was fixed on my arms which were wrapped around my body. I was hugging myself. Was I that... terrified?

And the worst part about it was the fact that I was staring at the man who was involved with the memory. The Pharaoh was right in front of me, not a foot away, wondering why I had suddenly woken up while I was sitting there trying not to think too much.

The result of the Sacrificing Ritual was right before my eyes.

Our Pharaoh... who was so noble and brave... gave up his own life for everyone else to survive.

Now here he was. A ghost. A see-through spirit who lives within the Millennium Puzzle and not his own body.

Yami blinked at me slowly. He knew that I was only staring at him thoughtfully, not in my right mind to speak a word at all. I was consciously aware of the same fact. But... I just could not stop thinking about it...

"... Good morning..." I said eventually. My voice was just a whisper, a ghost-like wind that held no positive emotion. I didn't like to feel so depressed about anything or everything that happened, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. All these thoughts cloud my mind each day.

Yami gave me a thoughtful nod. "Good morning to you too," he replied. "But I'm afraid you don't look so good yourself."

I swallowed nervously. "How do you figure?" I still asked.

"Sarah, you're as pale as the moon."

I touched my face thinking that I could feel the colour in my skin. Of course there was nothing there to feel so I dropped my hand into my lap.

"..."

Yami sat a bit closer to me until his arm was touching mine. It felt like a warm wind pressing up against me. I felt comforted - but it just reminded me even more of his position.

I felt his eyes on me, waiting patiently for me to tell him what happened, but I couldn't budge. Nothing could escape my lips other than breath. I was paralyzed.

But I managed to pull myself together. I've been able to hold in all my negative emotions for over five millennia. I could hold them in for a bit longer, if not forever. They were distracting emotions anyways, and I always thought of them as weak points.

I took another deep breath. Finally, I blinked up at him. His crimson eyes were strikingly bright under the dimming moonlight. "I, um... dreamt again. It was another memory from our past..."

Yami pondered the thought. "I always get the feeling that our past wasn't the brightest," he said numbly.

I shook my head. "It's more like... half and half," I said. "We lived good lives but to balance it all out we needed to have bad experiences too."

Yami's gaze hardened slightly. "What did you see this time?" he asked me quietly.

Suddenly, I began wondering why Yami was able to see the dream I had a couple of nights ago and not all the other ones. What was so special about that dream that he was given to see? And how did that even happen?

I wondered about whether or not I should talk to him about my dreams. But like I had explained to him and Yugi before; talking about memories is one thing, experiencing them is another. There has to be a way where Yami can regain his memories properly.

I wasn't going to talk to him about them.

"I saw the day you were sealed into the Millennium Puzzle."

Yami was silent. He wanted to know what happened. He wanted his memories back just as much as I did - even more. But he also knew that I couldn't just talk to him about it. He needs to... I don't know... have the memories transferred from my mind into his...

Or for us to time travel five millennia back into the past.

"... Can't you just-"

"No."

"... How about-"

"Yami, I said no."

"... Sarah, you aren't being very fair..."

I looked at him. His crimson eyes were dark. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I really am. But... you know that I can't just tell them to you. You need to know everything about those dreams. Feelings, emotions, scent - not only sight and voice. If I could wish for anything right now, it'd be for me to have the ability to rip my memories from my mind and put them into yours..."

Yami's gaze slowly softened. "I'm sorry as well," he said, which made me blink. "I'm pressuring you. I shouldn't be doing that. I know that you're trying your best to help me but... sometimes, I feel as though I'm nothing but an empty soul without my memories. I just want to know who I am."

Something struck my mind like a brick. Yami saw my eyes widen. "Speaking of who you are..." I stated carefully. We exchanged glances. "This recent dream reminded me of your name."

Yami blinked harshly at me. "That's great!" he said, and for the first time since I've seen him, he was extremely hopeful. His face glowed. "What's my name? Please. You can at least tell me my name!"

"That's right, I can." I nodded quickly. "Ready? Your name is-"

And suddenly, just as quickly as I remembered that I had it, the name disappeared from my mind. I couldn't remember it anymore.

My gaze shifted from Yami's eyes to the floor where my hand was clenched with frustration. I was finally so close to helping Yami more than I have in a long while and it just suddenly escapes me. I couldn't remember his name anymore.

I sighed. Yami tensed. "I'm terribly sorry... but I can't seem to remember anymore..."

A dead weight of silence clouded the room. All we could hear was Yugi's light breathing.

All the hope Yami had suddenly died out. "I knew it was too good to be true," he said depressingly. "Destiny doesn't even want me to know my own name. But Sarah... I won't give up."

I shook my head, angry with myself for not writing it down. But knowing Destiny, Yami's name would have been erased from my mind the moment I'd have pressed a pencil to some paper.

"I'm so sorry."

Yami gently pet my head. My mind felt lighter. "You're stressing yourself out all over again," he said a little disappointedly. "I understand that it might be harder for you each day but you can't simply break down or become frustrated like you are now."

"Believe me, Yami, I'm trying," I said. "I don't want to be this stressed out either, but you have to admit, this isn't easy."

"I agree. It isn't. Let's just remember to take this one step at a time, alright?"

I sighed. "Alright, my Pharaoh." I stopped.

Yami blinked at me.

With a small blush, I said, "... I guess I'm still used to calling you that..."

"I wonder what it was like to be Pharaoh." I watched Yami's eyes grow questionable.

I may feel awful about Yami's Fate, but I was thankful all the same. He was strong about this. I should be too. Although we wished for a better past, we should still walk into our future with our heads held high. Perhaps something better will happen. We should be strong with each other for now.

I had to work harder in being strong. Yami had it mastered already while I was still very sketchy on the topic.

Right then and there, I swore to myself to be stronger from now on or help drag the Pharaoh to his doom. As his Guardian, I should be taking more care of him. I was going to do that from now on.

I had promised myself to stop crying before. Now I'm going to wrap it all up. No more breaking down or stressing over. I have had it.

Now, it's time for the games to truly begin. Kaiba's tournament hasn't left a true mark on us yet.

"You will remember soon," I said. "Everything. You'll remember it all soon. First thing's first: Your power is at risk of being taken. We need to keep Marik's hands off your Millennium Puzzle and those three Egyptian god cards."

Yami nodded. I could tell from his light facial expression that he was glad I was back on board. "Right. Now, as we discussed the night before, we need to do whatever we must in order to win against Marik and his Rare Hunters."

"Duel until we win."

"Yes."

The window shone with the early morning light. Beautiful, shimmering, golden rays of sunlight curtained Yugi's bedroom. Some light landed on the teen's face, causing him to stir in his sleep. I stood up and grabbed a piece of paper from Yugi's desk and scribbled a message on it with a pencil.

Yami blinked at me before floating up to my side. "What are you doing..."

I signed my name at the bottom of the note and put the pencil back, leaving the piece of paper on top of his desk. "Get some rest while you can, Yami," I said as I headed for the window. "The second day of the tournament starts at nine o'clock. You and Yugi have three hours to prepare yourselves."

"But what about you? You need rest too. Where do you think you're going?"

I opened the window and sat on the ledge, watching Domino City come to life in the morning like a spring day. "I forgot to mention this last night. I fell asleep too quickly. I need to go to the Domino Museum and talk to Ishizu about this. Maybe, she'll be able to help us."

Yami nodded. "Alright. Good luck."

With a return of his gesture, I jumped out of the window and walked down the sidewalk.

Today was going to be a long day, I could just feel it.

* * *

Yugi woke up two hours later to find the shining sunlight brightening his bedroom. Awaking himself from his dream-like state, he slowly stretched, his hands reaching the headboard of his bed, his shirt riding up on his abdomen. He found it climbing and pulled it back down.

"...I forgot to change out of my clothes from last night."

Yami shook his head at his partner. "Even better: Sarah fell asleep in your room."

With a sigh, Yugi sat up, pulled his shirt over his shoulders, and threw it onto the end of his bed. He loved the way his bare chest could breathe.

"Right... I knew that. I nearly choked. Never wearing that shirt before bed ever again."

Yami gave Yugi an amused look. "Speaking of what would have happened if Sarah saw you shirtless..." Yugi gave him a "What the..." look. "She left something for you on your desk."

Now that he was awake, he was more aware of his surroundings. He didn't find the Guardian in his room anymore. He rose out of bed and read the note Sarah left behind.

'_Morning__, __Yugi __and __Yami__. __Hope __you __had __a __good __sleep__. __I __just __went __out __to __talk __to __Ishizu __for __a __bit__. __I__'__ll __meet __you __at __the __Square__. __See __you __then__. __PS__: __Please __be __careful__. __Stay __on __your __guard__. __I__'__ll __be __with __you __guys __soon__. -__Sarah_

With some reassurance, Yugi put the note away and went to go freshen up. "Ah... So at nine, it all begins?"

Yami nodded, determination suddenly filling his striking crimson eyes. "Yes..." he said. "At nine o'clock, we'll be more vulnerable to Rare Hunters and possibly Marik himself. We need to be the utmost careful now."

Yugi nodded. "I'll be back," he said. Then he locked the bathroom door.

Yami glanced out the window. _'__Sarah__, __please__... __you __be __careful __too__.'_

* * *

When I was finished at my apartment and ready for another full day of pure Battle City tournament, I headed past the Square and towards my destination.

I was at the front doors of the Domino Museum when I was hit with a wave of sudden realization. Although I knew about this, thinking about it separately from everything else is always scary. Because its true meaning was just that frightening.

Marik. I needed to ask Ishizu about the Tomb Keepers. I could subconsciously feel the card, that my caretaker gave me, in my card sheath. The Egyptian gods were redesigned into cards. Yami's power was at stake. The knowledge of me having any kind of power was unbelievable. So many different things ran through my mind. Behind it all though, I knew that Yami must have felt worse than this. And still is.

With a sharp pull of the front doors, I walked through the entrance. Luckily for me, the museum had opened just a few minutes ago. It was pretty much deserted because of the early morning but the staff was here, which means that Ishizu would be here.

Immediately, I made my way to the same set of stairs Yami and I walked down not a little while ago. The security tape was still on the door but, this time, I opened it with no hesitation at all. My Locket glowed as it did last time. I could sense Ishizu's Millennium Necklace.

As I got closer to the bottom of the stairs, I felt colder than I did just a few moments ago. The silent, cool air made me shiver slightly. I went into the room of the Ancient Egyptian carvings to see if my caretaker was there by any chance.

When I switched my gaze from the other side of the room to the carvings, I stopped immediately. Every bone in my body went rigid and my blood ran cold. My Locket glowed violently against my collar.

There was someone else down here. But it wasn't Ishizu.

It was the last person I wanted to see.

Bakura was standing in front of the ancient carvings, looking at them with a smirk. Since when was there a moment when he wasn't smirking evilly, as if he was coming up with a plan? Never. Because he always had something up his sleeve. He never backed down from anything.

He saw me and turned around. His smirk intensified. My cold blood began to boil at the sight of our major enemy, now out of the shocked reverie.

"Why, if it isn't Sarah Wind..." He said my name like it was fake. "Or should I say... Amira. I haven't even gotten the chance to call you by your real name since the moment we met in this life."

"Oh yeah? Well, don't get used to it," I said harshly with a glare. My fingertips tingled with energy. I was ready to summon my staff and sword should this man trying anything. In fact, I'm ready to strike him down right this instant.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you glad to see me? Here I was thinking that we had a bit of chemistry."

"You have some chemistry with my sword, not me."

Bakura laughed. "Fun as always, I see."

"You have no business here. Get out."

"Why are you allowed to be here but not me?"

"That's none of your concern. Now leave before I kill you."

"Why won't you strike me down right now?"

"I wish to save the people of Domino City rather than destroy them from letting my wrath go all out on your ass."

Bakura found that amusing. It was taking me all I had to keep my anger in and not attack him right then and there. For if I did allow myself to succumb to my wrath, then Bakura and I might end up destroying the city as we're trying to destroy each other.

"I love your empty threats."

I felt an urge to swipe my sword at his neck - but I stopped in time. It was a strategy. He was trying to get me to release my anger so I would destroy my virtues and promises - not to mention my role as Guardian.

Well played, Bakura. Well played...

"It's too bad you don't know how to fight with words," I said, crossing my arms, straightening my face. "But then again... it matches your physical fighting strength as well. How pathetic."

Suddenly, I was against the wall with two hands on both sides of my head, blocking me from moving away. I glared up into Bakura's deep brown eyes, wondering what sort of "scar" I've left on his ego now.

His smirk simply played with my thoughts. I couldn't tell if he was only smirking because he had the upperhand, or because he was masking his real thoughts, or because he just believed that my internal suffering was amusing.

He had it easy though. All Bakura had to do was think of a way to defeat Yami and gain whatever power he was after. He knew that I will stand in his way and forbid him from passing but he doesn't think of me as a very large threat. I was just another measly soldier who was just another shield. He thought that he could just push me aside and be on his way.

Well, he's wrong.

I matched his glare, challenging him.

"I remember you having a smart mouth but I can't seem to recall how to close it," he said. "How about you put it to good use? Give me your Millennium Locket with no discussion."

All of a sudden, I was hit with a flashback from a little while ago. The first time I had encountered Bakura in this lifetime. At Duelist Kingdom. He had asked me for my Locket then too.

I didn't make a move to even hide it - it was already tucked safely under the collar of my shirt.

"Why the sudden interest in my Locket?" I asked him steadily. "You didn't even look at it back in Ancient Egypt. So why care about it now?"

Again, his smirk was misleading. "If you won't tell me your plans, I won't tell you mine."

"You can't take the Locket."

Bakura faltered by a tiny fraction. "What on earth are you talking about?" he scowled.

I smirked a bit myself. I figured a tiny piece of the puzzle out. "You're not able to take the Locket from me," I said. "You need to obtain it somehow like with all the Millennium Items. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been asking me for it. You would have ripped it from my neck without hesitation."

Bakura glared deathly. I could tell from the darkness in his brown eyes that he wasn't hoping for me to realize it this soon.

Of course... he had to do something to win the Locket from me like winning the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi, all to have the ability to use the Item. My Locket must have to be won in a duel too in order to let whoever wants it to use it.

I suppose that was more reason to believe that I had some sort of hidden power. I just wish I knew what it could be. It had to stay away from evil hands, no matter what kind of power I might have.

To think... in my own body... I've been hosting a power of my own for so many years... And I'm only figuring out about it now.

"I _will _take your Locket along with the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle," said Bakura lethally. He was angry now. He probably expected me to hand it over to him, to trick me. Thank goodness I had those helpful dreams beforehand. Otherwise, I would have been a complete fool just now. Of course... I wouldn't have given it to him anyways, but he likes to threat.

"Of course," I said. "That is, after all, what you've been after since our last battle in Ancient Egypt. I just can't believe that you turned into... that creature."

"I hadn't turned into him, don't worry yourself," he said with another smirk. "I had sacrificed my soul to give him more power. When the Pharaoh imprisoned him, he imprisoned me as well."

"He's a part of you."

"And I'm a part of him."

I matched his glare, focused and ready. If this guy wanted a fight, then he'll get one.

But suddenly, I remembered where I was. Off to my right were the glass casings of the Ancient Egyptian carvings. We couldn't fight here. We'd destroy precious artifacts.

And Bakura was here first. Why though...

He was here for Ishizu's Millennium Necklace. I was here for her too. He must have sensed it when he was walking by the Museum. There wasn't any other reason why he would be here if all his objective was was to get his hands on all seven Millennium Items.

I decided that I couldn't let him find her. I had to help.

"Either way, we will defeat you, once and for all. Just you wait."

Bakura's chuckle was mad. "Just give it a try!" he said. "You're nowhere near me right now, strategically. I have so much in store for you, but you and the Pharaoh are utterly clueless."

I hated it when he stated the obvious.

"It won't be fun finishing the both of you off just yet," he said. "And besides, it'd be more amusing when you know what you're fighting for."

"Bring it."

With one last look, Bakura backed off and disappeared out of the room.

Ishizu was all right.

He'll probably come back to try later, though. Bakura's a smart guy so he would have found out that I knew what he was after. If I was going to stand in his way then he would think it was useless looking for Ishizu until I was gone. I just hope she doesn't run into him any time soon regardless...

I had to warn Ishizu just in case she wasn't close enough for her Millennium Necklace to sense Bakura's presence.

With a heavy breath, I got up from the wall and ran down the next hallway.

* * *

Yugi was halfway through his breakfast when Mr. Muto headed for the kitchen sink after finishing his own. He placed the dishes inside and grabbed the soap.

"So, here comes another day of the Battle City Tournament, eh, Yugi?" he asked his grandson.

Yugi ate another bite of cereal. "Yup," he said after swallowing his food. "Hopefully I can win some more duels today."

"Oh, you have no problem with that," smiled Mr. Muto. Yugi returned the gesture.

After finishing with the dishes, Yugi's grandfather went back to the dining table and sat down with his grandson. Immediately, the teenager thought something was up. Usually, grandpa went straight to the Game Shop after breakfast.

"Grandpa?" Yugi saw something in his grandfather's eyes. It looked like concern. "Is everything alright?"

The concern was mild but it was there. Mr. Muto made no move to try and hide it. "I was just thinking about something," he said.

Yugi waited patiently for his grandfather too explain. He left his cereal bowl to the side.

"I was just wondering... How are things with the Pharaoh?"

Yugi blinked. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Um... everything's alright," replied Yugi. "We've been getting along quite well. Even with Sarah.

"It's been awhile since we've met," he said. "And over that bit of time, we've begun to get to know each other quite well. Even though we don't know all that much - especially because the Pharaoh doesn't have his memory. But with Sarah's help, and their searching friendship, we can give the Pharaoh his memory back. It's just going to take quite a bit of time."

Mr. Muto nodded, although Yugi knew that was only half the discussion. There was more.

"How are you taking the fact that Sarah is, in fact, related to the Pharaoh?"

"Gosh, I... I was surprised to say the least," said Yugi looking up at his grandpa. "I mean... I might have witnessed a few small things that had happened that may have been a bit odd over the time we knew Sarah, but I hadn't thought that she was related to the Pharaoh in any way because of them. Now, it just seems that because she's the Pharaoh's Guardian, she's going to have to become even closer."

"I was surprised as well," said Mr. Muto. "Who would have thought?"

"Yeah... who would have thought..."

It was strange, to say the least, for Yugi to be having a serious talk with his grandfather. They didn't have many, and the last one had happened around the time he was being bullied. He was still finding it hard to believe that Yami was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and Sarah was the Pharaoh's Guardian, but because he was seeing everything happen right before his eyes, he believed it. The gang did too. They may not be able to help them directly, but they could still lend some support. After all, they're all friends. It was what they did for each other.

"I just wanted to know if you're alright," said Mr. Muto.

Yugi smiled kindly at his grandfather's concern. Although they were in deep trouble, he couldn't get hurt. Sarah seemed like she knew what she was doing. She would Guard both him and Yami with her life - even though they didn't feel as though it was right. Still... because Sarah knows how to fight back in these sort of situations, Yugi and Yami can count on her to keep everyone safe, including herself.

So, Yugi didn't necessarily think he was in too much danger.

"I'm fine, grandpa, really," said Yugi reassuringly. That seemed to ease his grandfather a bit more.

"Alright," he said. "But make sure that, if anything goes wrong, you have help."

"Yes, grandpa," said Yugi. "I have a feeling that I'll always have help no matter where I go. What with Sarah being Yami's Guardian and all..."

"Will she Guard you as much as she will Guard the Pharaoh?"

Yugi nodded. "She told me that herself. Just because she's the Pharaoh's Guardian, that didn't mean that she couldn't Guard me at the same time. Even without her status as a Guardian... Sarah's awfully kind when it comes to the people she cares about."

"I can only imagine," said Mr. Muto, concern now escaping his eyes. But now his expression was a bit sad. "She lost everything. She wouldn't dare trying losing you as well."

"Basically."

"... Yugi, I know that you'll find peace for them both. Maybe not now, but soon."

Yugi blinked. What did his grandfather mean?

"Er... I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"Me neither." Mr. Muto blinked. Apparently, he didn't know either. "I have this feeling that... somewhere in the near future, you'll be given the chance to help both the Pharaoh and Sarah in their most dire need of help. What you choose then will classify the outcome of their existence."

"How do you figure, grandpa?"

"It's a hunch," shrugged the old man. "and my hunches are usually right. But that isn't until far off into the future. Right now, you have to focus on the Battle City Tournament. Hurry up and eat your breakfast so that you don't miss any good opportunities."

Yugi smiled and ate the last bite of his cereal. He put his dishes in the washing machine, thanked his grandpa, and ran out the door and into the bright sunlight.

So what if there was evil that could possibly be lurking about in every corner? As long as everyone worked together, they could fight anything.

Yami felt the confident vibe within Yugi and wondered how it suddenly got there. It was stronger than how it was back in Duelist Kingdom. A lot has changed in such a short amount of time.

But one thing hasn't changed. Yugi would still stand by his friends no matter what and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Don't worry, Mou Hitori no Boku," said Yugi as he slowed down to a walk at the intersection. He didn't run the rest of the way, thinking that they might run into Sarah along the way.

Yami managed a small smile. "Worry about what, Aibou?" he asked.

"Everything," said Yugi. "We'll manage. We just have to remember to work hard."

"Right."

* * *

**Locator ****Cards****: ****Yugi****: 3/****Joey****: 2/****Sarah****: 2**

Downtown Domino City was once again full of duelists. The noon sun was a few hours away, so everyone was trying to fit in as much dueling as they could before lunch time. The glass buildings glinted magnificently against the bright sunlight. The colours of the city were more vibrant today. Spectators watched every duel with anticipation. Judging by the number of duelists who were still left, today may just be the last day of regular dueling before the semi-finals begin. Yesterday was incredibly busy - almost half the duelists were out! Today may as well be called "The Day of the Strong" because now only the strongest of duelists will survive and move on to the next round.

I brushed past a crowd and dashed towards the small clock tower in the center of Domino Square, where Yugi usually was to meet someone. Or anyone usually was to meet someone. I saw him just a few steps ahead. He was with Mai and Joey who found him before I did. At least I'm meeting him in one piece.

Stopping next to the three with my hands on my knees, doubled over, and trying to catch my breath, I said, "Hey, everyone. I'm here!"

They stared at me.

"Sarah, were you running a marathon?" asked Mai with a curious blink.

"It seemed like one when I was running, but no, I wasn't," I replied, standing upright again.

"Take it easy," said Joey. "No one's going to take your spot in the finals or anything."

"Oh, haha. Very funny." I ended up laughing with the blonde anyway. "I was taking care of something at the museum."

Yugi blinked, remembering the note I left for him on his desk. "Were you able to talk to Ishizu?" he asked.

Slowly, and disappointedly, I shook my head. "I couldn't find her anywhere," I said.

"She wasn't in her office or the artifact room either?"

"No... Unfortunately not. We'll have to talk to her later."

Yugi nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't telling him something. I could tell because there was slight question in his eyes. I must have looked a bit unsure regardless of my efforts to try and hide my emotion. Meeting Bakura all over again was no picnic. I had decided earlier that I was going to tell him of Bakura later on. Only he and Yami know of him.

Joey and Mai waved our conversation away because they had no idea what we were talking about. Mai held up some locator cards. "I'm curious to know how far we've all come in this tournament," she said. "I've gotten four locator cards so far. What about you guys?"

Joey gawked. "You have four already? I only have two!"

"I have three," said Yugi.

"Don't worry, Joey," I said with a nervous laugh. "I've got two as well."

Joey blinked at me. "Some Dueling Legend you are."

"..."

"... I was joking, Sarah. I know what happened yesterday. You were in no condition to duel right after."

"Thank you."

Mai looked at me. "What does he mean by 'the condition you were in', Sarah?"

I faltered. Then my gaze fell on Yugi's. Should I tell her about what happened? There actually was no reason why she would have to become involved in the first place.

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "I was just tired. May have tripped a few times during some duels but mostly tired. It was a long day yesterday."

Mai nodded. "Oh, I know how you feel, hon," she said. "No matter how much you get used to dueling, you always have to feel exhausted right after."

Suddenly, I had a feeling that we would be feeling more tired more often because of the way this tournament was going.

I agreed nonetheless. "That's so true, it isn't even funny."

"Maybe we should grab a coffee or two before we start," suggested Joey. "You know, to help keep us awake."

Yugi quickly shook his head. "That won't be a very good idea," he said. "You and Sarah will be up for a week with only one cup, let alone two. I'm not going to let you guys drink that stuff."

Joey and I blinked at Yugi before blinking at each other. Then we pouted simultaneously. "Aw..."

Mai smirked. "I'll have to agree with Yugi on this one, guys. You two have some sort of coffee machine in yourselves already that will only shut off after you've run a billion laps around a track field."

"... I think it's called adrenaline. But okay. I believe you."

"Let's admit it, Sarah. Our adrenaline is always pumping."

I blinked. "So true. Oh! I want more cupcakes. Let's go to that sweet shop around the corner at the next block~"

Yugi laughed. "... No."

I pouted again. "Well, you're no fun."

"More, like, I wanna stay alive, thank you."

The four of us shared a hearty laugh. It was refreshing to act as normal friends for a change. It lightened the mood and also brought a much needed balance to our lives. We couldn't have made it through the Battle City Tournament with just stress on our minds, both motivational stress and disturbing stress. It would have driven us nuts.

… Even if I was the one with supposedly the most of it.

Either way. We'd have been driven up the wall.

"Alright, no coffee." Joey smiled enthusiastically. "How about some more duels? We could certainly use them right about now."

"We've got plenty of time," I said, waving the suggestion off with my hand.

Mai steadied her gaze on me. "You're not usually the one to procrastinate, Sarah," she said. "Usually, you'd dive right into a duel no matter who was on the other end of the field."

I blinked. "I was hinting that Joey shouldn't feel bad. We have a whole day ahead of us. He'll be without two locator cards in no time."

Joey's eye twitched.

I sweat dropped. "I didn't mean that you'll lose them... I meant that you'll gain more!"

"Sarah."

"..."

"It's on."

My eyes widened. "Um... How about some other time? We'll battle for our lives another day, okay? Ehehe..."

Joey smirked.

Yugi and Mai glanced between the both of us. "Okay... let's make it through this tournament first..." said Yugi carefully, ready to bolt in case Joey tackled me or something.

Mai nodded. "We're using up time watching you two threat each other rather than dueling. Let's move already."

"Right! Okay, you guys. Good luck. I'm going to stick around with Yugi for a while."

"Again? Dude, what about me? What if I wanted you to watch me duel?"

I blinked at Joey. "I watched one of your duels yesterday..."

The blonde sighed, looking slightly disappointed. "Alright..."

I blinked again and looked towards Yugi for help. He knew why I couldn't leave him. Even so, I've actually wanted to hang out with Joey, Téa, and Tristan too for part of the tournament... but because of certain circumstances, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Joey," I said, sincerely. "How about later on? We could drop by, okay?"

That seemed to make him happier. "Awesome!"

"Good luck with your dueling, guys," said Mai with a small wave. She smiled. "Maybe we'll meet again for the semi-finals. That'll be interesting, won't it?"

We returned her smile and nodded. "Definitely," said Yugi.

She parted from us. The last thing we saw before she disappeared was her shimmering golden hair waving down her back as she turned a corner.

Joey gave me a smile, making me blink again. "I'll see you guys later, too. I've gotta get stronger at dueling or else Yugi will beat me in our duel."

Yugi smiled back at his friend, telling him that his acceptance of the challenge was still standing. "I look forward to that duel, Joey."

"Me too."

Personally, I thought it would be interesting to see who would win between the two when their duel came. The last few duels that Joey participated in, that we managed to witness, whether they were from Duelist Kingdom or from Battle City, proved to be tests of Joey's ability. With each duel, Joey became stronger.

Then Joey looked at me. I blinked for the millionth time. He patted the top of my head, making me blink once more.

"And you, stay out of trouble," he said.

I did a soldier's salute. "Yes, sir."

He gave me a slight nod. After I had told everyone who I actually was, it gave them another reason to do more for me. They didn't know it, but their friendship meant a lot to me, and during such a difficult time in both my life and Yami's life, we could use all the support we could get. But the most meaningful support was the kind we were getting from our friends. So, I understood why Joey would be more concerned for me in particular. It was like that whole 'girls needing more attention' fiasco. Guys just have this instinct to take care of the girls. I wasn't used to the idea, but I seemed to know a bit about it from Modern Sarah, when half of my spirit had left the tomb to study the new world.

I thought it was... rather heartwarming, to know that someone other than family members or guardians cared for me. I wasn't made of steel or anything, even if I was supposed to take my Guardianship to the Pharaoh more seriously than anything else. It didn't mean that I didn't want to feel love too. Frankly, it was a part of development. And knowing Yami and me, we were still developing, or learning, about the new world and its many components.

"Good girl," said Joey. Then he took a step back. "Alright... I'm gonna head off now. Time to get caught up to you guys. Locator cards, here I come."

"Alright, Joey," nodded Yugi. "Good luck."

Joey waved back. "You too." Then he walked off. Yugi walked the other way. It looked like one of those dramatic scenes from movies. They go off in different directions and then meet again completely different.

I wondered what would happen to these two...

"See you later, Joey..." After watching him go, I ran after Yugi to catch up to him.

"So... it's the second day of the tournament..." said Yugi thoughtfully. "Where should we go now?"

"You're making me seem like some sort of... coordinator," I joked. Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I guess we could challenge just about anyone..."

We had just made it to the other end of the block, where the park was on the other side of the street, when a strange wind passed us by. Yugi and I looked around, focused. What could that have been? Just a normal wind? It felt colder than normal...

From out of absolutely nowhere, before I could even question Yugi about the strange sensation, I was on the floor with a large pressure on my back. I heard Yugi yell my name from the surprise.

Eric Hall had tackled me from around the corner.

"Hey, Sarah!" he asked me as if we were old friends. Well... technically, we were new friends, but he treated me as the formal. "How's it going?"

I strained to look over my shoulder. Eric's grin made his whole face glow. His tousled orange hair was as wild as ever, and his blue hoodie contrasted quite nicely with his dark skinny jeans. He was as good looking as ever, whether it be while he was standing or while he was on the ground.

"Holy Ra..." I moaned, rubbing my head just in case. "Eric, you gave me a heart attack. And _you__'__re _what's up, thank you very much."

Eric blinked. "Oh, oops... Right, I'm sorry." When he got off, Yugi quickly helped me up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm alright..." I replied.

Eric shifted his eyes from one place to another. It was like he had his own coffee machine inside of him as well. He knew what might have been coming.

"If you think you can get any closer to me by starting with the physical principle, then you are dead wrong!"

Eric laughed nervously. "Well... er... I was just excited to see you."

… I still couldn't understand how a guy would like me. It's impossible. I never even thought of the idea. It came up in this life.

"I'm always happy to see Sarah but you don't see me running her over..." said Yugi thoughtfully.

I nodded quickly. "That's right," I said. Then I blinked. "Aw, you're happy to see me?"

Yugi blinked next. "Of course."

"I'm loved."

Eric scoffed. "Of course you are! You just... say that sarcastically rather than realize it as the truth."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, I know. It was very mature.

"Sarah... control your tongue, love."

"I am _not_ your love!"

Eric shook his head. "Not yet, anyways," he said with a smirk.

"... I am very scared of you right now."

"You shouldn't be. I told you that I wouldn't do anything immature like that ever again. I promised."

"I know..."

"... How about a duel?"

I blinked at him harshly. "A duel? With me? Now?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah... I mean, that's what this tournament is all about, right? Dueling?"

I held my chin. "Well... true... but..."

The other held up his hands in defense. "I won't do anything bad. Like I said: I promised."

I glared at him slightly. I recall every word that he spoke the night Kaiba invited us to the Square for the tournament introduction. He meant every word - I could tell from the sincerity in his eyes. Over the course of time after Duelist Kingdom was over, he realized his previous acts were unacceptable. He was a crazed fan back then. Now, he's matured quite a bit, and realizing his mistakes, apologized. I accepted his apology because he realized what he did by himself.

I wasn't about to regret my decision of trying to be his friend. He said it was all he wanted, if not a relationship. I respected him and he respected me. We were okay now.

That's why... I accepted his challenge.

"Alright," I said. "Let's duel. Whoever wins, sends the other person home."

First, he blinked. Then he held up four locator cards. "I am _not_ giving up all of these..."

I held up my locator cards. "Haha... You're beating me by two..."

Eric shot his arms up. "Aw yeah!"

Yugi looked at me carefully. "You sure you're gonna duel him?"

"Yup! Don't worry about it. I'll be alright." I smiled reassuringly. With little thought, Yugi nodded in return.

"Okay. Good luck!"

"Thanks, but I'm sure that with this one, I don't need luck."

Eric overheard that. "Just for that, we're gonna anti-up two locator cards. Not one."

I smirked. "You're on!"

We put some metres between us right in the middle of the road and set up our duel disks. The pocket-sized hologram devices shot out to either side of us and opened up, shimmering a rainbow of colours. Our duel disks activated once we slid our decks into their designated slots. Our life point counters were set as well.

**LP****: ****Sarah****: 4000/****Eric****: 4000**

"Let's duel!"

Yugi stood on the sidelines. "Go, Sarah!" he cheered.

A few duelists who were nearby curiously walked over to see who was dueling who. As soon as they noticed all three of us, they grew super excited. Two finalists and one King of Games from Duelist Kingdom were in one place. Apparently, people still talk about that tournament just to recognize how far some people have gotten. Especially Yugi. Someone who wasn't noticed before was now getting quite a bit of attention, like a hidden celebrity who was finally out in the open.

"Ready to lose, Eric?" I asked my opponent after drawing my five cards.

"I should be asking you the same question," he said with a smirk.

"Ahahahahahaha. Funny."

"So, who should begin?"

I drew my first card without consultation. "Ladies first, Eric. Try to keep up."

"Yes, sir."

I smirked. "There's no way you're going to win this duel."

Eric's deep brown eyes shone underneath the sun. "I beg to differ."

I only had two locator cards to begin with. If Eric won the duel, then I was out of the tournament. There was no way I could let that happen. Our journey through the tournament was just starting and this was only my second duel. I couldn't let Yami down. He was my motivation to keep going through challenges. It was because of him I live each day while everything else was taken from me.

I just realized that I wasn't going to duel the same Eric from Duelist Kingdom. He stood more confidently than before and I respected him this time. This duel wasn't going to be about winning me over like a prize, but about proving each other's strengths.

* * *

**Author****'****s ****Note****: **And... I'll leave it at that for now. :D Thank you so much for reading everyone!

Please let me know how I did with this chapter! Thank you. :D

I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.

This semester is almost done. Good-bye school, hello summer. B-|

x3


	33. A Duel From The Past

**Written: 28/12/12  
**

**Author****'****s****Note****:** The last chapter was interesting. :3 Don't you agree? :3 Hehe. :3 I was in a very good mood when I started this. :3 Can't you tell? :3

BUAHAHAHAHA!

SARAH WILL -

…

I'm just kidding. o.o

ON. TO. THE. NEXT. CHAPTER. x3

Thank you so uber much for everyone who has read and reviewed. =D I really appreciate it. :3

Here we go! Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. =)

It's Sarah's second duel of the Battle City Tournament, and who is she dueling? Well, of course, it's Eric Hall. He was going to ask for a duel from her sooner or later. He has this sort of connection with Sarah that the red-head doesn't really understand. What Eric's looking for from her is quite unfamiliar. This duel is worth four locator cards - FOUR. It's a win or lose situation for Sarah. If Eric won, he would make it to the Battle City Finals, while Sarah will be unable to help the Pharaoh any further. Who will win? I think that you should read to find out.

**Disclaimer****!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle ****City****-****New ****Evil ****Emerges****, ****Old ****Friends ****Reunite**** Chapter**** 31**

**Locator ****Cards****: ****Yugi****: 3/****Joey****: 2/****Sarah****: 2**

**LP****: ****Sarah****: 4000/****Eric****: 4000**

"Wait until you see some of my moves."

"New cards?"

"Try a whole new deck! I set aside my other cards for the time being so I could try out this new one I made. All my cards are cool, but this deck has proved to be more powerful. So, I've decided to try it against you."

I smiled sheepishly at the other. "Oh, is that right..."

Eric smirked. "Yup! So, please, enjoy the duel. And get ready to lose!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Let's start this."

I drew my first card and looked at the ones in my hand. There was no way I could afford to lose this duel, because if I did, then I would be out of the tournament. I wouldn't be able to help the Pharaoh when he heads for the finals. I'd be completely useless. At least if Eric lost, he would still have two locator cards left. But if I lost, then I would have zero.

I just _had_to win this duel. Regardless of Eric's new deck. No matter how strong he may claim it might be.

"Alrighty, this duel has begun! I summon Samsara Kaiser (200 ATK) to the field!" A small robot warrior with a cape materialized onto my side of the field, posed for an attack. Although this little guy had a low number of attack points, he had a handy effect.

"Then I place one card on the field and end my turn. Your move, Eric!"

"First off, your little robot is adorable."

"Aw, thank you!"

"And second, it's gonna die."

"..."

He drew his card. "Right! I summon Marauding Captain (1200 ATK)! You're lucky we can't attack during our first turn, otherwise, you'd have lost quite a bit of life points."

"I can see that."

"I'll also place one card face down. Back to you, Sarah."

"My pleasure."

I took a good look at my hand. A strategy began forming in my mind, and I had to try to hide the smirk that threatened to emerge.

"For my next move, I'll summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (1800 ATK)!"

Eric's eyes widened. "Uh-oh..."

"Attack Marauding Captain!"

With a swift flick of his wrist, Kycoo sent a bullet of magic straight through the Marauding Captain. The warrior doubled over and shattered, leaving Eric with 600 life points less than before. To cause even more damage, I sent in my Samsara Kaiser to deal direct damage. Another 200 points down.

**LP****: ****Sarah****: 4000/****Eric****: 3200**

The crowd cheered. Eric stared at me with his eye twitching. I laughed.

"Now... what was that you were saying about _me_losing a lot of points?"

Eric muttered something under his breath. I laughed once more.

"Stay calm," I told him. "The duel just started.

"Oh, and by the way... did you know that each time Kycoo successfully inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can remove from play up to two monster cards from your graveyard?"

Eric's eye went back to twitching. His Marauding Captain was just removed from play.

"Grr... this isn't over!"

"Of course not," I blinked. "but it's over for your Marauding Captain."

"... I am going to bring you down."

"Just try!"

"I will!" Eric drew his next card, back into the duel from the rouse. A bit of live rivalry would remind us who we were dueling against, and stir things up a bit. The match would become much more interesting. Speaking of interesting, Eric had no monsters on his side of the field. If he didn't come up with a strategy soon, then I might beat him.

"I need help from my deck to defeat you," he said. "So, I'm going to play the spell card Reinforcement of the Army! This card lets me add one level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my deck to my hand."

"So... you'll get monsters..."

Eric smirked. His maroon eyes glistened under the sunlight. "Exactly."

He looked through his deck and chose a card easily. He already had a strategy planned. After shuffling his deck and placing it back into the duel deck recognizer, he played the card in attack mode.

"I summon Evocator Chevalier (1900 ATK)! Tremble in his awesomeness. He's part of a group of monsters you've never seen before!"

The crowd and I held our breath. New monsters? How powerful could they be?

_I __guess __I__'__m __about __to __find __out__._ I stole a glance from Yugi. He was wondering about it as well, but he nodded nonetheless. He was right. I had to get through his duel no matter what Eric threw at me. Failure was no option.

From within a vortex of holographic pixels appeared a marvelous warrior in the most prestigious armour I had ever seen. Captivated, I noticed its beautiful red shine and the glint of his sharp sword. He was a fine warrior, one who even caught the eyes of the crowd. They awed.

"How come all your monsters are so pretty?" I asked Eric.

Eric smirked. "They're catching your attention every time, aren't they?"

I nodded.

He shrugged. "Maybe... it has something to do with... you liking me."

I nearly gagged. The crowd laughed though.

"No, I'm serious. You always compliment my monsters. You haven't said anything like that to Yugi's monsters or that blond Joey's monsters. Always mine. Do you have to something you need to admit?"

I took a deep breath. "Actually..."

"Yes...?"

"... No... not really."

Eric anime fell.

"Ahem... now then... are you done your move?"

Eric shook himself out of his daydream. He should know by now that hitting on me won't help him any more. He activated a spell card. "Nope! One card face down, and I play the card Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade! This card allows me to power up my monster with 300 more points! Sarah, you're in deep trouble now!"

Evocator Chevalier glowed a bright golden colour for just a moment, while his attack points increased from 1900 to 2200. It was quite a boost, and Eric was in the position to deal some damage. The sword changed as well. The hue on its shining blade changed to a fiery orange.

"Finally, I can attack! Evocator Chevalier, strike down Samsara Kaiser!"

With a swift swing of his sword, Evocator Chevalier cut Samsara Kaiser in half. My monster disintegrated back into holographic pixels.

**LP****: ****Sarah****: 2000/****Eric****: 3200**

My eyes widened. "I lost half my life points!"

Eric chuckled. "I know, right? It's amazing! Only half more to go!"

Yugi called over from the sidelines, offering support. "Don't worry about it! Don't fall apart! You can still beat him!

"Anyways, why would you put Samsara Kaiser in attack mode rather than defense mode? You should have known that Eric would have attacked him!"

"I had a strategy but Eric ruined it." I said with a mild sweat drop.

I gave him a thumbs up. "Trust me. I'm not going to let that get to me."

Eric punched the air. Obviously, he was excited, because he was halfway to his win. The smile on his face was priceless. He was having fun in our duel.

I missed dueling like that, where nothing was at stake but a clean win.

In this tournament, it was completely the opposite. Every duel so far has been important. Something was always at stake, whether it was our last locator cards or our lives.

Yami and Yugi nearly lost their souls in their duel against Arkana. They couldn't get the image of me getting hurt out of their minds, while I couldn't get the image of them being tied up and me being unable to do anything about it out of my own mind. It was ironic. I swore that I would do anything to protect them, and during the time that they needed my help, I couldn't do anything. Marik was smart, I'd give him that. He knew what he was doing - which meant that we had to be even more careful.

If he could control minds with his Millennium Rod... then what else could he possibly do?

Eric brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that I wasn't paying attention. "Are you going to make your move, or not?" he asked me, not in a manner of being annoyed, rather, a manner in which he wondered what was taking me so long.

I blinked back into real time. I shouldn't allow myself to fall into my thoughts during duels, especially during a duel where all my locator cards were on the line. But I just couldn't help it. There was so much to think about. Even if Yami, Yugi and I had set up that one night for that very purpose - to talk - we ended up only scratching the surface.

"Oh... yeah, sorry."

Eric noticed something, I don't know what. Maybe it was the slight slouch in my shoulders, or the way I was looking down. It could have been that he could somehow see the pain in my eyes that I've tried to hide for so long. I wasn't quite sure.

Either way... he suddenly grew concerned. Ra... I did not understand this guy. He could tell something was wrong in a split second.

"Hey... are you alright?" he asked me, lightly. The inevitable question.

I promised myself that I would be stronger. I also promised Yami and Yugi that I would stop stressing myself out. Continuing to think about past events would be like suffering through the side effects of amnesia again.

Eric was being genuinely concerned, but I couldn't let him know about what was going on. If he was to get involved, then Marik would have another person he could target to get to us, mostly me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I forced a smile as easily as if nothing was really wrong, even though it was quite the opposite. "Psh, I'm okay," I told him with a dismissive wave of my hand. "You worry too much. It may end up being your downfall."

Eric gawked. "I don't have to worry about you," he said, trying to cover the slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

I smiled. "Excellent," I said, to which he blinked. "You have much more important things to worry about, like your life points."

With a dramatic gasp, as if he was in a theatrical performance, Eric took a step back. "You wouldn't!" he cried.

"Why, yes. Yes, I would," I blinked.

But there was a problem. Eric's monster had 2200 attack points. I needed Sword of Deception, the only card I could think of right now that would have enough points to defeat Eric's Evocator Chevalier. And I needed it in my next draw. The odds of drawing the one card that I need were against me. Nevertheless, it was a chance and I had to try. I couldn't lose this duel.

I placed a forefinger on the top of my deck and held steady. This was it, I needed to draw Sword of Deception that would tip the duel in my favour.

The small crowd that had gathered held its breath as I was. Yugi gazed at me uncertainly.

"You can't possibly draw a duel-changing card so suddenly," said Eric, but he sounded as though he was reassuring himself more than showing me up. He knew that I had done it in the past. What was stopping me from pulling another winner?

The fact that I give up.

So I wasn't going to.

With a more fixed composure, and a confident gaze, I drew my next card. The site of it lifted my spirits.

If this duel was meant for me to lose, then I would have drawn anything else. But because I drew the one card that I needed, it meant that I was meant to win this duel. And win, I shall.

I looked at Eric. He blinked.

"I summon Sword of Deception (2000 ATK)!"

"What? No!"

A beautiful warrior materialized onto the field, clad in pink and white armour and sword, and long hair cascading down her back. Magnificent wings with a slight pink tinge opened from behind. She sparkled underneath the sunlight and holographic pixels.

Eric's eyes slanted a little bit. "So... we meet again..."

Sword of Deception's owner simply watched him, unmoving.

"... Sarah, she looks like you."

"We can pass for twins, no?"

"Yes... wait, no. I mean... actually - what was the question again?"

I laughed a bit at his sheepish sweat drop.

"Happy to see her?

Eric looked a bit unsure. "Um... possibly... I mean, she's one of your strongest cards. So... I don't know if I should be happy to see such a powerful monster again or if I should be sad because she's going to school me."

The crowd laughed. I smiled.

"Well... a little bit of both would be alright."

"Really?"

"No, she smells fear."

"... darn."

"Eric... I have to win this duel. I made a promise to someone and I'm going to keep it."

"Me too... I promised my friends that I wouldn't give up a duel easily. So... you're gonna have to try harder."

"... pardon me?"

Eric activated the face down card he placed on the field last turn. "This trap card is a powerful one, called Charter. I knew you were going to summon Sword of Deception sometime during the duel, so part of my strategy was to keep this trap card on the field. Low and behold, you did indeed summon the warrior I've been looking for. When my opponent summons a monster with at least 2000 attack points, the turn is over."

"No!" I cried. That trap just completely threw me off! Here I was, worrying about my next draw, when I completely forgot about Eric's face down card. How foolish of me...

Eric smirked. "Aw... did I ruin a strategy? That's too bad... If you have to win this duel, try a bit harder."

I gritted my teeth. I had to give him props, his new deck was indeed more powerful than the one before.

Eric drew his next card and smiled. "This is turning out to be interesting," he said. "I just drew a card that you're not gonna like. So unless your strategy can hold on until next turn, I think you're going to be throwing in the towel very soon.

"For this turn, I play the spell card Cost Down. As long as I discard one card, this spell downgrades all monster cards in my hand by two levels until the end of my turn."

"You can summon high level monsters as easily as if they were low level monsters to begin with," I said, realization hitting me in the side like a thorn.

Eric smirked. "That's right. Let's make this reunion a little more special, shall we? I summon Triple Threat Dragon (2800 ATK)!"

A majestic dragon of shining white emerged from within the colourful lights, stretching its wings to the farthest part of the duel field. Glittering scales and brilliantly deep lavender eyes shone like stars. The crowd awed and cheered. Two legendary monsters belonging to two individuals who always seem to duel against each other were battling it out once again. It was as if Eric wanted to prove that his dragon was stronger than my warrior.

"Oh no..." I nearly face palmed. I had the duel and then victory was quickly taken away. Eric had the upper hand, Sword of Deception didn't have enough attack power to destroy his monster.

"I want to show you that my monster is capable of good things..."

Thoughtfully, I looked over at Eric. He had his gaze down, looking at his cards as though he was coming up with more strategies, but his voice didn't sound as sturdy. There was some feeling behind it. I waited for him to continue. He noticed my slightly puzzled look and spoke again.

"That day during our duel... when the platform went berserk and you lost your memory, I felt as though it was my fault. My monster brought you a lot of misfortune, but it didn't meant to. I guess part of the reason why I want to duel you all the time is because I want to show you and everyone else who watched our duel that my dragon is actually pretty cool. And that... I didn't mean for you to get hurt..."

I was surprised. I never thought Eric would blame himself for what happened, it was a complete accident. Back then, Kaiba didn't have temperatures taken into account when he released that duel platform. The November weather had corrupted the machinery inside and the monster's attack power was accelerated with electricity. It was practically a grenade blowing up in my face, and I was thrown into the bleachers, knocking my head somewhere.

There was no way I was going to let Eric take the fall for whatever occurred.

"Eric... I never blamed you for what happened," I said. "and I never will. It was an accident."

The other shook his head. "But if I hadn't summoned the dragon at that specific moment..."

"You still wouldn't have saved me."

"..."

"I don't blame you, really. Fate wanted me to lose my memory for a reason, but I can promise you that you had nothing to do with the platform going crazy."

Eric gave me a small blink. Then he squinted his eyes. "You believe in that?" he asked.

It was my turn to blink. "Believe in what, fate?"

"Yeah."

"Well... yes, I do. It's all I ever live by."

Eric shook his head, disbelievingly. "I don't quite think of things that way. Even so, for everything that happened that day, I'm sorry. This time, and from now on, my monsters and I are gonna do our best to win the duels we have against you. Only to prove that that day wasn't our fault, and to show you how strong we can be without having to win from a crazy platform."

I took in a breath. "You would have won that duel if it never malfunctioned..." I realized.

Slowly, Eric nodded. "That's right," he said. "But because the platform malfunctioned, my dragon became so powerful that it blew you away. I never meant for that to happen... I wanted to win against you fair and square."

"Well, Eric, your chances are certainly rising."

"..."

"I have a feeling... that you'll be given another chance to duel me later on in the tournament."

"Why wait then when I can win now? I already have you cornered."

"Not quite... I still have my face down card..."

"..."

I looked at my side of the field and, sure enough, the back of my trap card was looking right back at me. I had completely forgotten about it until I took a better look and steadied my thinking. It was just the card I needed too.

"This is quite ironic..."

Eric blinked. "What is?"

"The fact that I have the same trap card as you..."

"What?!"

"I activate the trap card Charter! You summoned a monster with at least 2000 attack points, therefore, your turn is also over!"

Eric's eyes widened. "B-But... how did you...?"

"I thought you would summon your Triple Threat Dragon during our duel, just as you thought I would summon my Sword of Deception."

"Whoa... this is... insane!"

"Great duelists think alike?" Yugi blinked.

I nodded. "It sure looks like it," I said with a small smirk. "And now that your turn is over, it's time for me to finish this duel with my next draw!"

Eric crossed his arms. "Let's see if you can win," he said, nonchalantly.

With a deep breath, I steadied myself. This draw would be it, the one to change the game. Two of our best monsters are facing each other down to see who would win. This looked like Duelist Kingdom all over again; the last duel I played with Eric. I needed one card, just one...

If I was truly meant to win this duel and help the Pharaoh with the tournament, destiny would let me draw the card I needed.

I pulled a card.

The crowd, Yugi and Eric held their breath too, as much as I was.

I looked at the card... and smiled...

I'm not out just yet.

"Sorry, Eric... looks as though in order to prove yourself, you need to another chance in Battle City."

"No!"

"I activate Bright Shine!"

We watched as Sword Deception was engulfed in a rainbow light show, her sword a marvelous shine. The armour she wore glistened like the scaled on Eric's dragon but in more colours than just one. Her points doubled, just what I was hoping for.

"Not again..."

"Now, attack!"

Sword at the ready, my warrior monster slashed at Eric's dragon, who broke into a million pieces as the holographic imaging devices swallowed up all the colourful pixels. Nothing remained but 1200 points of damage to Eric.

**LP****: ****Sarah****: 2000/****Eric****: 2000**

"I nearly had you!"

"Keyword: nearly. I end my turn."

Eric sighed. "I knew I couldn't win..." he said. "You somehow always draw the card that would turn the duel around when you needed it."

"I guess... it's just fate."

"Yeah... yeah, I know."

Eric looked at his cards and sighed again. "I don't have anything I can play," he said.

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah... really, I can't play anything. And I have no strategy, no backup plan... the duel's done."

"Eric..."

"It's alright." He smiled which made me blink again. "You have a promise, right? And... I tried to win against you like I told my friends. But why try to keep going when I know the cards in my hand aren't going to help?"

"Maybe..."

"No, I made up my mind. We'll meet again in the tournament, and then, it would be a better duel. A memorable."

I nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

"Great... but for now, I forfeit."

Eric put his hands over his deck and the holographic lights went out. The crowd cheered for a good duel and the two locator cards I won were given to me. I looked up at Eric. He nodded.

"It's alright, really. We'll meet again and I'll win."

I smiled back. "Alright..." I shook his hand. "Good game."

"Same to you. I've gotta go. So I'll catch you two later, alright?"

Yugi nodded. " Sure. See you."

I waved after him as he disappeared around the corner.

A funny feeling stayed within my stomach.

**Locator ****Cards****: ****Yugi****: 3/****Joey****: 2/****Sarah****: 4**

* * *

**Author****'****s ****Note****:** Phew... what a year. Can't believe it's gone already. I apologize for taking so long to update, but school comes first. But hey, I heard that the university summers are four months long - can you believe it?! So I'll hopefully be getting a whole lot done then. :3

Thank you so much for reading and pressing all those wonderful buttons below. I really appreciate it. :D I hope you liked this chapter!

Have an awesome New Year! Good luck and thanks again. :)

Oh, and I'm sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. x'3

Thank you!


	34. Strange Days

**Uploaded: 01/04/13**

**Author's Note:** Yay! It's been so long! No, it's not a good thing. My second semester had made me lazy. x'D I apologize for that. But... the next chapter is still here. :3 So, enjoy!

Eric seemed distant. Right when he leaves, Sarah and Yugi set off to find more duels. Along the way, they hit a roadblock - and it's not just any roadblock.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 32**

**Locator Cards: Yugi: 3/Joey: 2/Sarah: 4**

Eric was an odd person. First, he forfeited the duel claiming he couldn't play any of the cards in his hand, then he left without a trace. If I knew him as well as I thought I knew him, he wouldn't have given up, even with a bad hand. He could have played some random card to throw me off, that was more his style. But he didn't...

Yugi bounded towards me as the crowd dispersed. "That was a good duel, Sarah," he said with a smile.

"... Thanks, Yugi."

I noticed him blinking at something on the ground by my feet as he approached. Following his gaze, my eyes met the back of a Duel Monsters card. I picked it up and flipped it over to see the illustration and description. Yugi's eyes widened. I grew even more puzzled.

"Triple Threat Dragon? Eric can't be that careless, can he...?"

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Things are getting stranger, Yugi," I said. "He didn't give me the prize of the duel while facing me. He had to leave it on the floor..."

"Oh right, the rule Kaiba had about forking over our rarest card. Eric left in such a hurry that I completely forgot..."

"Me too... It's not like him to be so peculiar."

I tried to picture the ever-so-cool Eric Hall in my mind: the orange spiked hair on his head, that light blue hoodie he wore over his black muscle shirt, those skinny, jet-black jeans, the black and blue converses, the wristbands he never took off, and those deep, maroon eyes. High cheekbones lined his face, and his skin was fair. I tried to imagine the way he stood defiantly with his hands in his jeans' pockets.

Eric seemed normal... he didn't appear to be mysterious even in the slightest. So why would he...

"... My head hurts," I declared.

Yugi looked at me. "Let's go find some more duels. We can think about it later, maybe even when we meet Eric again."

"... Okay..."

We headed off the middle of the road and walked on the sidewalk, watching all the duelists as we went by. It was nearly noon and everyone was trying to finish their duels before lunch. I didn't know about Yugi, but I haven't had an appetite for a long while. With one more look at Eric's card, I tucked it into my thigh sheath along with my deck.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

Blinking, I looked over at Yugi, wondering if he was alright. I wasn't in the mood to eat because I felt so troubled. Was Yugi feeling the same?

"Marik had said that someone will challenge me today," he said. It didn't surprise me until he reminded me of the scary bit. "He'll have one of the Egyptian God cards."

"Yugi..."

The other shook his head. "I won't let him win," he said, conviction lining his amethyst eyes.

I admired the courage Yugi had. Who knew how powerful the Egyptian Gods were in their card form? I couldn't believe Marik's arrogance. He was a coward for not facing Yugi and the Pharaoh himself, and letting his Rare Hunters do all the work. They used Kaiba's own tournament against us; gathering rare cards and strengthening their decks. They had locators cards as well so they would be allowed to duel. The question here was how did they get into the system in the first place? Those Rare Hunters were, nonetheless, all the same - Marik's most darkest shadows. And now one of them was going to challenge Yugi... and he'll have one of the Egyptian God cards.

"Besides, Sarah... we can't do anything about it until Marik does something. We can't look for him because we don't know where he is and the only sort of connection we have to him is the Rare Hunter he sends us. We just have to be on our guard and figure this out as it goes."

He was right. We were like mice in a labyrinth - we had to keep walking around until we ran into the cheese, in this case, the Rare Hunters.

"So... you didn't meet with Ishizu?"

Shaking my head, I remembered what actually happened. I wanted to fight Bakura and end this once and for all so badly but there were too many innocent people around, not to mention a historical museum and lots of other buildings. I couldn't risk the destruction.

"No... I didn't see her. Someone else was there. Bakura."

Yugi's eyes widened. Amethyst orbs looked up at me with sudden question. "Bakura? What could he have been doing there?"

"He wasn't just gazing at ancient artifacts. He was in the basement looking at the stone carvings. And when I showed up, he tried to take my Locket."

Yugi grew confused. "Your Locket? But why would he want that?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But what I did find out was that I had to willingly give it to him for it to be his."

"Just like you have to win a Millennium Item in a duel for you to use its power? Like what Marik is trying to do right now?"

"Exactly, yes."

"But your Locket is the Millennium Locket, isn't it? Shouldn't it be won in a duel too?"

"According to Bakura, I have to give it to him with full intention of never wanting it back. I believe it has something to do with it being partially made of the same material as the other Millennium Items. See, this was my parents' gift to me when I was born. I kept it on my person at all times and that's the kind of behaviour they wanted towards the Millennium Item they would give me to ensure its safety. Rather than make me a whole new Millennium Item, the Pharaoh's Court infused some of the ancient magic into the ordinary gold locket to make the symbol, only so I could help the Pharaoh. I'm not able to summon monsters using its powers because I don't have enough. I can only sense its energy from other Millennium Items."

"I see... but I don't understand Bakura's plot. You would never give him the Locket of your own free will..."

"I know, it doesn't make any sense. "

"There's something we're missing."

There was a lot of that going on. I decided to drop the subject because at this rate we'd be running around in circles. We needed more information.

"What about with what Marik told you? Did he say anything else that we couldn't talk about last night?"

"He wants you dead."

I felt cold. The last time someone wanted me dead was during that battle centuries ago. Hearing it now, I brushed it off.

"Let him come at me," I said. "This is what I'm supposed to do, I'm supposed to put my life on the line for the Pharaoh. If someone thinks I'm a bother and in the middle of their plan, then I'm doing my job right. Marik will have to go through me to get to the Pharaoh. Even if I die, I still wouldn't let him touch him."

I noticed Yugi looking at me.

"If... you don't mind me asking... where does your conviction come from? I remember Yami talking about it last night when you mentioned that you healed completely in less time than anticipated. From your stay at the hospital after Arkana's duel."

"After my parents died and my brother disappeared... all I wanted to do was help someone else even if no one could help me. It was all I could do with my family gone and it's still all I have left. I have no dreams other than to help people."

"Sarah... that's very passionate but... you could have had a dream, right?"

I blinked slightly. "Oh, I did have a dream..." I realized, thinking about when I was younger.

"What was it?"

"I wanted to be a scribe."

It was the other's turn to blink. "Why a scribe?"

"When I was first considered to be the Pharaoh's Guardian, I had to start my training as soon as possible. Who knew how long it would take me to learn magic, right? So I took this linen bag with me to all my classes. It was filled with rolls of papyrus, clay bottles full of ink and dried twigs that blew into the village from the wind. I would take notes on strategies and make diagrams about everything that I learned. I was even taught how to read and write some hieroglyphics and phrases to help me remember things. I always loved writing and took every opportunity I was given to quickly jot something down. It was only this one time when I thought about what it would be like to be a scribe and that was the closest thing I had to a dream."

"That's it? Just that one moment?"

"Better than nothing, I suppose."

Yugi chuckled. Then he looked down and watched the passing sidewalk beneath him.

"You know... the Pharaoh, Yami... he's too proud. He won't emphasize certain things no matter how much he might think about them. Like the fact of how glad he is that he has someone from the past who's helping him. I just wanted you to know that he felt like that..."

I smiled. "Thanks, Yugi..."

"If you don't mind me asking... could you tell me more about how you came to help the Pharaoh? In this time period, I mean. It's been 5,000 years..."

"Ever since I saw him sacrifice himself to save the kingdom, I've realized that I couldn't do what I was doing. I had to do more. I told Priest Seto that we had to figure out a way to free the Pharaoh. He said that it was done, the battle was won. The King sacrificed himself to lock the evil away and keep us safe. There was this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I told him, "Well, what if someone set the evil free"? He hadn't thought about that. He was too busy rebuilding the city and taking care of the civilians. I didn't blame him...

"He acted strangely for a moment, like he was remembering something. Then he took me to the palace library and dug out an old scroll from a high shelf. Along the way, he told me about something Isis and Master Mahad had told him. Before they left...

"The Millennium Necklace had shown Isis bits and pieces about the future. They saw the Pharaoh and me in a setting much like Domino City, but it was the future for sure. This confirmed my suspicions about souls being released, but in this case it was the Pharaoh's soul. So there _was_ a chance for it to happen. On that same parchment was written an advanced spell that sealed spirits away. Indirectly... Master Mahad was telling me to seal myself away. He and Isis both knew from the premonitions that I would be needed by the Pharaoh's side again if he was to come back to land of the living.

"We followed the instructions he left behind and... it was a complicated process, I can't remember what we did, it was so advanced... Priest Seto burned the scroll afterwards to keep it far away from enemy hands. The spell seals the targeted soul in a Dungeon in the Sky, a lighted cavern between space and time. I don't know the details... but it was named so because of what it was and where it was. I stayed there, waiting for the time when the Pharaoh's soul would be released. It was a lot of waiting, but most of the time, I was asleep. My body was stored in a hidden tomb deep in the sands and it was kept safe by another spell Master Mahad had written down for us. I didn't know where he got these spells... or whether or not he made them himself... but he was a great man. Heh... even when he was gone, he helped out..."

Yugi looked down. "And when I finished the Millennium Puzzle and released the Pharaoh, you were released too. That was the trigger?"

"Indeed."

"And what about that evil? Has that been awakened?"

"I don't think so... but, Bakura's here. So it may be in the process of being resurrected. Believe me when I say that if that evil was here, we would have known."

Yami appeared next to Yugi. He heard everything I said. Suddenly, I felt a little lighter knowing that both he and Yugi knew a little bit more about what happened. Again, they wouldn't know the full extent of how everything was because I simply talked about it, but... they got the idea.

Crimson eyes gazed at me wonderingly. I blinked, pondering what the Pharaoh could be thinking. Yugi managed a sigh.

"More evil..." He sounded exhausted.

I gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry yourself with that. Focus on Marik. Besides... I would have sensed the evil. I'm sure that Yami is the only one who's been freed." With a nod, Yugi took a deep breath.

Yami had a curious look on his face, as though he was trying to read my soul. I looked back at him and he looked back. I stopped walking and blinked.

"What?"

"..."

"... Um... Earth to Pharaoh?"

Yami finally blinked. "Oh..."

This day... was getting stranger...

I put my hands on my hips. "Um... yeah, hi. Are you feelin' alright?"

Yami nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "I was just... thinking a little too deeply, I suppose."

"I see..." I didn't know the Pharaoh as someone who could get sidetracked like that. Then again... a lot's happened in his lifetime. He probably couldn't help it. It could've happen to anyone. Heck, maybe I'll start spacing out at some point.

"Any questions?"

"..."

"Okay. So! Where do we go now? I feel like whacking someone across the head."

"Violent as ever, I see."

I turned to the direction of the male voice and nearly groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

Two very familiar figures stood before us wearing deep violet cloaks with the hoods covering their heads. Again, shadows swept over their faces like a dark secret. It was the same two people we met that night we were attacked. Back then, they had actual weapons. Would they take those same weapons out and fight against us in front of the entire city in broad daylight? I decided not to summon my sword until they drew first.

On instinct, I stepped in front of Yugi and the Pharaoh. I scowled at the two Rare Hunters as I remembered the deep gash one of them left behind on me.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again. We left on a bad note."

The female Hunter laughed. It was melodic in a way, but evil. "It was too bad you didn't bleed to death," she said, cockily. "I'll knock you down right now."

"Aw, and here I was thinking that you were going to give me another present, like a slash to match the one I already have."

"Looks like you'll have another scar that needs healing."

I growled.

The male Hunter stepped in. "Whoa there. Before the awaited chick fight begins, I'd like you to know that we came here on different terms."

I glared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean..."

He held up his left arm, the other followed suit. They had Duel Disks.

"Oh, so you're here for a duel? Fine by me. I'll take you both out, one-by-one!"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. See, we're going to go against you together."

"Two against one? That's hardly fair," said Yugi with his own glare. Yami looked at me carefully.

The smaller one shook her head. "Two on two," she said. "You're joining us."

Something else that was strange.

Why would Marik want us to duel in a tag team duel right after telling us that Yugi's next opponent will have one of the three Egyptian God cards?

_Ra... what's going on... _

He's jerking us around...

"That's not very fair!"

The male Hunter looked towards me. At least that's what I thought he did.

"You've seen our faces... yet we haven't seen yours. Take off the hoods and maybe we'll think about your demented challenge."

"Rule number one in Seto Kaiba's new tournament rulebook: "Never back down from a challenge,"" the female Hunter quoted with a matter-of-fact voice.

They were amusing themselves with our misery. Marik loved sitting back in his throne and watching the Pharaoh and I grow more confused with each passing moment. He told us one thing but threw us another. I couldn't stand this anymore. I just wish I could find him and strangle him to death.

So many obstacles... so little time.

"We'll have to duel them," I said with a sigh.

A strange wind breezed past me. I turned around and found Yami activating his Duel Disk.

"The Rare Hunters have found us," he said, looking straight at me.

They'll wager locator cards in order for their duel to be valid. Because they're dueling in the first place, it could only mean one thing: They're after the Puzzle. Marik has sent us a warm up before the bigger match. I began activating my Duel Disk as well.

"You won't leave the least bit satisfied..." I said to them. "Because this time, we'll slash you!"

The male hunter chuckled. "We'd like to see you try!"

"Prepare yourselves... because it's time to duel!"

I was going to duel with the Pharaoh again. I couldn't possibly let him down.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes! I love school with a bloody passion! May it rot in Hell. ._.

Oh! Has anybody looked into Blue Exorcist? It is flipping awesome. :3

Facebook page is up! Check it out. ;)

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews and messages are appreciated. :)

_I remember those long years... stuck in that cavern... waiting for the moment I had to be released. All I could remember thinking was... all that I've done... was it ever enough?_


	35. Temper

**(22/10/13)**

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone! My heart is soaring right now - I have so many people following my fanfic! :O I want to thank everyone who has my story on their Favourites list and/or Alert list and/or any other list the FanFiction site has to offer. Thank you so much! I am so honoured to have you all as my readers! You have no idea how happy this sort of thing makes me. I am so glad. / Thank you!

So… it's been a terribly long amount of time since I last updated - I lost count. But I was dealing with stuff and now I've started university (UBC in Vancouver - my dream uni!) and might get even busier. I was stressed out during the week of midterms and I suddenly remembered that I had this fan fiction I was writing so I wrote a lot of this chapter out just to get away from it all. So now, I'm trying to drop my CSI addiction (that is seriously what it's become and I need to stop it. x'D) and focus more on studying and writing. ._.

Personally, I have some form of a problem whenever I write a duel scene that includes Sarah. I lose focus and I don't like it. -.-

So, here it is! Chapter 33! Enjoy. :) And I apologize for the late arrival. Q^Q

**Rewrite Fiasco:** So, I indeed have some chapters in Past Repeating 1 updated. :D Chapters 1-5 are up and running - making sense on top of that! I'm thinking about diverting most of my energy into re-writing Past Repeating 1 because of how terrible the point of view is and how terribly I introduced my character. And I want to fix it all fast so no one gets confused! I don't want my readers to get confused! Q^Q Okay, So I'll try to do both Past Repeating 1 and 2. x3 Fingers crossed!

**Summary**: The same cloaked figures from a couple nights ago have come back to fight but with a different challenge. They want a duel and they asked both the Pharaoh and Sarah for a tag duel. Now Sarah has to fight alongside the Pharaoh. Will they be able to conquer this distraction from Marik?

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City-New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite Chapter 33**

**Locator Cards: Yugi: 3/Joey: 2/Sarah: 4**

"Hey... who are those guys?"

"I don't know but they're dueling against Yugi and Sarah!"

"What? The both of them in a tag duel?"

"Match of a lifetime!"

People began to gather around to watch the duel that was about to start. This made me even more worried.

We activated our Duel Disks and our life point counters climbed to 4000.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Sarah: 4000/Male Hunter: 4000/Female Hunter: 4000**

I just jumped right in but when I took a moment to clearly think about what I was doing, I realized that I was going to duel with the Pharaoh in a tag team duel. These kinds of duels were allowed in Kaiba's tournament, but that meant that we had to give up a locator each to make it fair. That was two locator cards for two locator cards. I only hoped that I wouldn't let Yami down.

I drew my first hand. "I'm glad the two of you have decided to play fairly this time," I said to the cloaked figures we were about to duel. They still hadn't dropped their hoods or their names, just their attitude. We could see only the bottom half of their faces this time and I was getting really tired of not knowing who they were. My wound started throbbing again from when one of them slashed me a few nights ago. It was like it knew its attacker was here and decided to remind me to whack him upside the head.

The mystery female scoffed in the darkness that her cloak provided. "We're fair every time we play. The last time you were on the other side of the line, we decided to throw a surprise at you to show how much we cared."

"You cared about us as much as we cared about you," I retorted.

They grew restless. "Let's just get on with the duel," said the mystery male. "We'll let the ladies go first before we make our moves. How does that sound, Pharaoh?"

"Wonderful," said Yami darkly. He was just as fed up with them as I was.

"Great. I'll start it all off." I drew a card before the female Rare Hunter could protest. I wanted this duel done and over with so the Pharaoh and I could focus on the Egyptian God card that was supposed to show up. Marik's words seemed consistent so why did these two pop up right in the middle of his plans?

"I summon Dimensional Alchemist to the field and place a card face down." My monster, a fairy type monster with a long violet cape and wing-like shoulder designs, materialized onto the field in attack mode with a hidden card behind him. With 1300 attack points, it was an acceptable opening move. Then I glared towards the female Hunter. "Your move."

"What, that's it? Pretty shameful." With a cocky smirk on her face, the female Hunter drew her first card of the match. "You need a few pointers in dueling like you need some more training handling your weapon."

"I wasn't the one with the cheap shots!"

"You're just sad that we won while you were left in a pool of your own blood, wondering what had happened to you."

That was harsh. It took all I had to keep my anger in check. I knew that if I brought out my sword now, especially from thin air, bystanders would be worried for their safety. I bet that was exactly why the Hunters were challenging us now because they knew that we didn't want to put innocent people in harm's way, so they were taking this as an opportunity to push our buttons.

Those sly Hunters.

My eye twitched with annoyance. "Just make your move," I said, clenching my teeth. This Hunter's attitude was the most annoying. The male Hunter hardly spoke.

The female Hunter smirked. "I summon The Agent of Mystery, Earth." A beautiful woman with shoulder-length, flowing silver hair wearing a green dress with ribbons materialized onto the field. Her skin had a light shade of lavender to it. She had gold ankle and wrist bracelets and a gold crown adorned her head. Beautiful green feathered wings graced her back. With a glass jar in hand by her side, she held an aura of mystery and absolute authority. Her attack points were only 1000 - my Alchemist could easily defeat her. The female Hunter wasn't dumb enough to make that mistake so it was an obvious lure. Her trap card - when she placed one - would back her up.

"When this monster is normal summoned, I can add a card of the similar type from my deck to my hand." Alright... She went ahead and did that, never slipping.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." How obvious could you possibly get?

"She played the same moves as you, Sarah," noted Yami quietly. "A monster and a face down card. You'd best be careful." I nodded.

"You worry about your moves and I'll worry about mine, okay?" the female Hunter snapped.

I felt rage pouring out of my body. "How dare you talk to him that way!"

"You took that too far..." the male Hunter said to his teammate. She merely brushed it off. No respect. Absolutely no respect. It was considered treason to speak to someone of royal blood with such an awful tone.

I took a step forward but Yami held his arm out to stop me. "Don't cause a scene that'll be more than just a duel," he said. "The safety of the citizens could be jeopardized."

It took all I had to resist the urge to backhand her. Yami was right, I couldn't put them in danger, but I was proud to call him Pharaoh. Even though Ancient Egypt was gone, he was still a Pharaoh. He deserved the respect of one. I knew they were just pushing us around because they knew we wouldn't do anything rash to get back at them. It would get the police involved with this many people around, and they'd be in danger if the Hunters decided to bring out their weapons. I returned to my previous stance.

"Before the cat fight really does ensue, once again..." the male Hunter gestured towards Yami. "It's your turn."

Yami drew his card, paying no regard to what just happened. It was better to move on from it before anything else began. "I summon Berfomet in attack mode," he said. The large, muscular beast with blue wings and horns pixelized onto the field, roaring and ready to pounce. Yami wasn't done.

"My monster's effect allows me to summon Berfomet's brother monster in the same turn from my hand, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" The same fiend-type monster appeared next to Berfomet on the field. This one had sharp talons and one horn on his head. Berfomet had 1400 attack points and Gazelle had 1500 attack points. They were both strong enough to take out a huge portion of the Hunters' life points but it was too bad we couldn't attack on our first turns.

"I end my turn."

We waited for the second Hunter to make his move. It was discouraging to see one who was nearly completely out of control while the other one was seemingly calm.

"I place one card face down and summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode. I end my turn."

A cute little fairy with a flaming scepter, an earth-like dress, and a large brown pointed hat appeared onto the field and flew around enthusiastically in front of a face down card. Yami and I blinked.

"... That has got to be the cutest little monster ever," I stated in awe, watching the little sprite zip by. Yami noticed how distracted I became of cute things.

"Sarah..."

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah..." I wasn't that distracted, but still... the little sprite was adorable. It only had 100 attack points. I wondered why an evil Rare Hunter had such a card in his deck.

"Second round," said the male Hunter, watching my eyes follow the little sprite as it flew around his corner of the field. "Let's start making the duel more interesting."

"Yes, let's." I drew my next card and felt a strategy forming in my mind. I wondered if the Hunters had their decks made to defeat ours specifically. Marik would probably have planned it that way so that our decks would fall into submission against theirs. No matter what, I couldn't let myself believe that. If that was the case, then our decks might be overtaken. Might. There was always another strategy that could be used against such decks that targeted specifically known strategies. There was always a backdoor. We just had to have the courage to keep looking for it.

"I activate the effect of my Dimensional Alchemist. Once per turn, I can remove from play the top card of my deck. My monster then gains 500 attack points until the end of my turn."

I drew the top card of my deck and slipped it into my thigh sheath without looking at it. I was completely focused, and in doing this move, I hoped with all my heart that it would follow according to my plan that way not only would I win, but my deck would win as well. I wouldn't let sacrifices be in vain.

"Oh no, more damage," said the female Hunter dryly.

"You don't have to worry," I said. "Because I'm not attacking you. I order my Alchemist to attack the Raging Flame Sprite!"

My monster held out his hands and formed a ball of blue and purple light between them. If this attack went through, I would bite a chunk out of his life points. A powerful beam of colourful light blasted towards the little fairy who was trying desperately to fly out of the attack. The male Hunter didn't even seem fazed. The attack was only a few inches close to the male Hunter's monster's when the female Hunter smirked and activated her trap card.

"I activate Negate Attack! Pretty self explanatory. Your attack is negated. Too bad, the whole light show was for nothing."

My eye twitched. I had completely forgotten that in a tag team duel, team mates could look out for each other.

Yami saw the look on my face. I shook my head.

"Heh... the duel just started," I said with a calm tone. "Besides, now her trap card's been flipped."

The female Hunter drew her next card. "Mhm, because that'll do you so much good." She placed another card face down after she drew her next card. Her sarcasm, I swear… "One more surprise for you and I also summon Victoria!" A beautiful female warrior adorned in golden armour rode onto the field from inside the card on the back of a ferocious four headed dragon with the same kind of armour. Her hair shone like the sun and she held her scepter up with great pride. The dragon heads roared as their tail whipped up into sight.

"Beautiful…" I heard a girl behind me say. Her friends broke into a wave of chatter. Truly this woman was amazing, and her attack points were at 1800.

"I attack your monster!"

Victoria ordered her dragons to attack. They blasted my Dimensional Alchemist with their fiery breath and made him into a pile of pixel dust.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Sarah: 3500/Male Hunter: 4000/Female Hunter: 4000**

I blinked at the empty space in front of me. "Uh oh…" I was wide open. The face down card I had was a bluff. Would the female Hunter take the chance and attack?

She smirked. "Now I attack you directly with Earth!"

I was afraid of this…

The mysterious Agent monster summoned a ball of light and energy into the palm of her hand that sparked and glittered. She threw it at me with such speed it appeared as a bolt of lightning, and right when it hit me straight in the chest, I felt an odd sensation of static. I watched my life points drop once more.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Sarah: 2500/Male Hunter: 4000/Female Hunter: 4000**

"That'll do for now," said the Hunter snidely. I glared at her.

"My turn," said the Pharaoh, eyeing the both of us. Mostly me. Probably because I had let such an attack happen. He drew his next card and showed the smallest hints of a smirk on his lips. "I use the spell Polymerization to fuse Berfomet and Gazelle together to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Both of his large fiend monsters merged together to form a more ferocious beast with a lot more attack points. Chimera roared and pawed the ground, ready to strike his next victim down.

"I choose to attack Victoria," he said with a sweep of his arm. His beast charged at the woman in gold and sent the female Hunter's life points plummeting.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Sarah: 2500/Male Hunter: 4000/Female Hunter: 3700**

"Now Sarah isn't the only one with damage."

The female Hunter radiated anger.

I glanced towards the Pharaoh. "Did you just avenge me?" I asked with a slight blink.

"Yes, I did," said Yami with a straight face.

"... No. You're not allowed to do that."

"..."

"No."

The female Hunter sighed. "Can we get a move on? Ridiculous. Just attack them, Ri-"

"Alright, already," said the male Hunter rather forcefully. His partner seemed taken aback but then realized something and quickly looked away. I thought about what just happened and found that she was about to say her partner's name.

After drawing his card, the male Hunter turned his hooded face towards me. I braced myself. "This is quite ironic..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How so…"

"My Raging Flame Sprite has a special effect of attacking an opponent's life points directly if there were any monsters on their field, but since you don't have any monsters already, I can just attack you directly anyways. And after each successful attack, he gains 1000 attack points."

I clenched my fists as he posed for an attack. "Raging Flame Sprite, scar her points!"

The little, flaming pixie zoomed straight towards me with no lag and bopped me on the head with his blazing scepter. I rubbed my head, feeling a warm fuzziness from the holographic projection and watched my life points drop another hundred while the pixie's attack points rise to 1100.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Sarah: 2400/Male Hunter: 4000/Female Hunter: 3700**

The innocent little monster blew a raspberry at me before flying back to his master's side. My eye twitched.

"Not so cute now, is he?" The female Hunter smirked.

"Why are you only attacking Sarah?" asked Yami.

"She's the one we need to get rid of first," said the female Hunter rather scathingly. "The only way for us to get to you is by passing her."

"But, this is a dueling tournament. Why don't you just duel me and acquire your target faster?"

The female Hunter seemed annoyed, but it wasn't directed towards Yami. "If we can't defeat your Guardian then we have no right to duel you."

"If she had never been resurrected with you, we wouldn't have had to test ourselves against her," explained the male Hunter.

I smirked. I was a road block.

While I drew my next card and looked over my hand for the next play, I realized that my hand consisted of nothing but spell and trap cards. There wasn't a single monster in my hand. I couldn't believe it. I tried hard not to let panic show on my face otherwise the female Hunter wouldn't let me live it down.

"I place three cards face down," I finally decided. This should confuse them until I was able to get a monster onto the field. "My turn ends here."

"The duel ends here for you too," said the female Hunter with so much hatred I felt my skin crawl. Why was she like this? "I attack you with Earth!" She didn't even consider the face down cards. Or, she must have thought they were more bluffs.

"I activate the trap card, Sakuretsu Armour! The attacking monster is destroyed!"

In the middle of her powerful wind attack, The Agent monster, Earth, shattered into pixelated pieces and blew into the distance. The female Hunter stared at the spot where she last saw her monster. Then her head slowly rose up to meet my gaze but I still couldn't see hers.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Nope. She didn't like me at all. It was if all her moves were fueled by her hatred. She just wanted to duel and win against us before thinking even once about relaxing.

"My turn," said Yami. He drew his next card and took a breath. "I use the spell Defusion to pull apart Berfomet and Gazelle from Chimera. Then I attack Raging Flame Sprite with Beformet and I'll send in Gazelle to attack you directly!"

Both beasts materialized from within one another and roared majestically before charging straight towards the male Hunter's direction. His only source of protection was the face down card he had on the field. Berfomet tore through the sprite while Gazelle ripped through his life points.

"I play the trap card Directionality. This allows me to let my opponent have half the damage of the total that I've been hit with during my turn. So, Yugi, you take half damage."

**LP: Yugi: 3400/ Sarah: 2400/ Male Hunter: 3400/ Female Hunter: 3700**

The crowd murmured for the King of Games landing a giant hit on the suspicious duelist only to have half of it returned. And I thought they weren't attacking him. I suppose when it came down to defending themselves, they don't want to be too far below their opponent.

The female Hunter was not pleased for some reason. She probably wanted to rip someone's head off, but she sneered instead.

"It's only a matter of time when you lose absolutely everything anyways," she said bitterly.

The male Hunter quickly turned to her. "If you keep this up, rather than tormenting them, you'll end up saying our plans." His partner simply turned her head away.

"It's your move."

He sighed as he drew his card. They fought as though they were siblings.

"So, we'll lose everything?" I asked, trying to probe for more information. "On what grounds? By whose hands?"

"She doesn't mean what she says half the time," said the male Hunter, looking towards me. The other didn't say anything, but I bet she was trying her hardest not to blow up. So she was sensitive to anger and got mad easily… I decided not to use that against her. What if she started a fight? There were so many people around watching the duel. They could be caught in the crossfire. I had a responsibility to the citizens of this city as much as I had a responsibility to the Pharaoh because this was where his host resided. If something was to happen to his home that I could have prevented, it would haunt him and he would never trust me again. Besides, putting innocent lives at risk wasn't something my heart was too thrilled upon thinking about it.

"I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" the male Hunter managed to spring up a surprise for us on his turn. Golden swords shot down from the sky and lodged themselves in midair around both the Pharaoh and me. We were trapped with our monsters not being able to attack.

"With that, I end my turn."

After another simple move from the male Hunter. It was his partner I was more worried about. She was more of the destructive type.

It was my turn once more and I drew my card, hoping for something that would help. I managed to draw a monster. Finally. "I summon Petit Dragon in defence mode!" The little guy wasn't much of a threat but at least my life points will be defended. A small baby dragon with shining yellow scales materialized onto the field and smiled up at the other duelists. The crowd awed but it was the female Hunter's reaction that scared me.

She was laughing hysterically.

"Do you mean to tell me that the great Sarah Wind has that monster in her deck?" She had to hold her stomach as she continued to crow. I couldn't believe it. Could she have really been that proud?

I smirked regardless of her interpretation. I loved my little dragon. "At least he's a much better looker than you, not afraid to show his face."

A daredevil from the crowd yelled "Oooooh!" to emphasize the own. The crowd laughed and clapped for the moment. I knew it would have been dangerous to get her angry but I wasn't asking for a fight. This was merely a little pass of words between duelists on opposite sides of the field. My smirk was probably the reason why I saw her gloved fists clenching.

The Pharaoh looked at me carefully but I knew he wouldn't say anything. He understood my plan beneath my plan.

I was trying to stir her up a bit for information. Any slip-up at all that could lead us to Marik. If we knew where he was and put a stop to his plans before he could start anymore duels, then we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and we could focus on Bakura.

"You'll see our faces soon enough… and when you do… you will never forget them." Something about her words made me shiver.

"Was that a threat?"

"It's up to you whether or not you want it to be one."

A loose canon. That was what she reminded me of. If at any given moment, she tilted the wrong way, she could hurl towards me at damaging speed. That was my last attempt at pressing for information. I didn't want her veering towards the left.

We had no choice but to follow what Marik wanted us to do.

I couldn't believe he was using us as pawns. All because he had leverage: the Egyptian God cards and a threat: to steal the Pharaoh's powers.

It was her turn now. What could she possibly have planned?

"For this turn, I first play the spell card Stop Defense! You know what that means…"

My Petit Dragon spun around once and he was in attack mode. He suddenly looked frightened.

"Then I play the spell card Cost Down which drops my chosen monster's level down by two. " She discarded a card from her hand which was the price to pay for playing the card and then summoned her monster. "Athena! It's time to end this!"

A beautiful woman wearing a long white battle dress with gold embroidery and chest plate emerged onto the field. She wore a matching helmet and held a shimmering round shield in one hand while her other hand held a tall and decorated scepter. She was as majestic as her name implied: Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. An ancient warrior known to be smart as well as brave. Long silver hair tinted with lavender flowed behind her, shimmering as much as her gown. She had 2600 attack points.

I was so close to losing.

"She is a powerful monster, but there are even more powerful cards in my deck that you should be afraid of," said the female Hunter malevolently.

"Athena… attack!"

Luckily, not all of my face down cards was a bluff.

"I, too, play Directionality! And as you are well aware, it simply cuts my damage in half and gives one half to my attacker. You're welcome!"

**LP: Yugi: 3400/ Sarah: 1400/ Male Hunter: 3400/ Female Hunter: 2700**

"You have that rare card as well?!" exclaimed the female Hunter. "I can't believe it!"

"You'd better believe it," I smirked. "You two aren't the only ones with cool tricks up your sleeves."

"Damn you… I will get y-"

Two Rare Hunters suddenly emerged from around the corner of a building that was behind the Rare Hunters we were dueling. They had their hoods down to reveal ordinary, everyday faces who turned evil. At the end of the day, the Rare Hunters were just normal people under Marik's control. Dark eyeliner graced their eyes. One had long, teal hair while the other had short, orange hair.

Oh, wonderful. It's a party.

Did all of them have the same style? And why were they not concealing their faces? Now that I thought about it, these two were the only ones who always had their hoods up.

"What the… are you two dueling them?!" shouted the one with teal hair in outrage. "You know what Master said! He doesn't want you interfering once he started his plan!"

The female Hunter was quiet for a moment before she started chuckling. "What's a little unexpectancy in life, hm? Tell Master not to worry. I have everything under control."

"Your life points say otherwise," said the Rare Hunter with orange hair. So many mysterious people… "Drop the duel, we're leaving. He knows you're missing and sent us to get you."

"I said… everything is under control!"

"Stop it, you know they're right." The male Hunter sighed remorsefully. "I knew this was a bad idea, and your arrogance is going to lead us straight into trouble."

"But-"

"Enough! Pull out of the duel, give the Guardian your locator card, and let's go."

The tables had suddenly taken a turn in a whole different direction. The female Rare Hunter seemed speechless, torn between obeying her colleagues and finishing the duel. In the end, she groaned with annoyance, put her hand over her deck to submit her surrender, and threw a locator card at my feet. The male Hunter did the same but threw his card towards the Pharaoh.

"We'll meet again," she seethed. "And when we do, no more games." Then she darted off with the Hunters, all four of them rushing down the street leaving no trace behind, not even the portable projectors.

I couldn't stand such cowardice. "Wait just a minute!" I shouted after their retreating forms. "You can't just back out of a duel like this!"

They disappeared around the corner of a large building, into an alley.

Unable to help myself, I ran after them, running through the holograms as I sprinted. I heard the Pharaoh call after me. The crowd murmured, wondering what was going on.

I ran down the street by passersby who were looking after me with question in their eyes, wondering what the rush was in a dueling tournament. Those Hunters had answers to our questions! I couldn't just let them get away. When I turned the same corner the Hunters ran around, I hit a dead end. There was a wired fence towering between the two buildings, with garbage bins sitting beneath them, blocking my way. No sign of the Hunters anywhere. They had vanished.

"Damn... they threaten us and then just walk away? What cowards...!" I wanted to wring that female Hunter's neck until she squealed Marik's location. Now that I couldn't find her, or her lackey friends, I could only clench my fingers tightly together in my hands. I then proceeded to walk back towards the open street when the Pharaoh suddenly appeared around the corner. He had also been running, chasing me.

"Couldn't find them?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, they ran away before I could tackle one of them."

The Pharaoh looked at me carefully. "You know what this means," he said. "We have to play their game. Marik is always one step ahead of us and the Hunters always have a way to escape if things ever began to look bad."

"And judging from this whole facade, it seems as though his duel wasn't on Marik's "To-Do" list."

The Pharaoh smirked regardless of the circumstances. "One of them has a temper just like yours."

I squinted my eyes. "I have a thing against people who run away from a fair fight. They had the guts to start one but then ran away from it themselves."

"You'd better be careful," he said. "Or that passion might end something the wrong way. Imagine what would have happened if they hadn't escaped. You might have wrung someone's neck."

I crossed my arms, thinking of how ironic his words were.

"Never mind that now. We learned something very interesting. They ran away because Marik wanted them back at base. He hadn't wanted them out here in the first place which tells me that they must have been rogue Hunters."

"Then they wouldn't have been running back," I said. We made our way to where we were before and the crowd had slowly started to disperse. A random dueler walked towards us with his friends.

"Hey, what was that all about? We were hoping for the match to have an outcome of some sort," he said with slight disappointment.

I still wasn't used to the fact that this was supposed to be a dueling tournament for the promotion of Kaiba Corp. and for the duelists to have some fun. So much has already happened to make it not seem that way. To the Pharaoh and me, this tournament could mean our lives at some point.

With some form of affection to a dueling fan, I gently patted his head. "Don't worry about it," I said with a smile. "We'll duel again, and next time, there will be a definite winner.

"Although we all know that with their retreat, we were given the match today," I smirked.

The dueler smiled. "Yeah," he said. "If anyone can do anything around here, it's you two." A round of smiles was given from his friends as well as from him. Then they walked away to look for another duel.

I sighed, deeply troubled by this. "I can't believe it," I said finally. I haven't said that yet since the whole tournament started. "So many threats in just a couple of days... how does he do this..."

"Marik seems well organized," said the Pharaoh. "He has every step planned for us, down to a moment..."

"Unless someone decides to go against his rules and try things for themselves," I said. "That girl... she has a mind of her own..."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment. "But if Marik really did have control of this sick game, then how didn't he know those Hunters were including plays of their own?"

"He didn't mind control either. He sent messengers instead."

"... This is strange."

"It is... I don't understand... Is playing along all we can do? We have no idea where he is..."

"He has a Millennium Item," said the Pharaoh quietly. "And he seems to be quite knowledgeable about it. Even the Egyptian God cards. We have no choice but to be pawns on his chess board. He'll do anything to get what he wants with the insight that he has."

I shook my head, looking at the ground. "At times I wonder... when will people stop looking for power..."

"They never will," said the Pharaoh. He then held out a locator cards towards me. "But for now, let's stand our ground. Your new friend gave you a present."

I held the chipped glass card up to catch the light of the sun. A small puzzle piece shaped map was in the center.

"Putting pieces together to find a map… while you and I put pieces together to find a way to defeat Marik."

"Delicious irony."

"Hmm…"

Then I blinked and looked at the Pharaoh. "You still have that match with the "Silent One"," I said. "And he's supposed to have an Egyptian God card with him..."

"It'll be fine," he said. "In the end, power isn't the only important thing in a duel. Marik needs to be able to play the card properly if he wants to win."

"He must have had a lot of practice though... and we need to find this guy first-"

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. "Oh..." I said, pulling it out of my pocket and blinking at the flashing screen. "It's Téa. Finally, a normal person..."

I pressed the "Accept Call" button and also the Speaker button. Then I sat on the ground by Yami's feet in the middle of the street and balanced the phone on my head. Yami blinked at me for a minute.

"... Sarah?" I heard Téa say.

"You've reached Sarah Wind! How may I help you?"

"..."

With another blink from Yami, he spoke into the phone. "Er… hey, there… Téa…"

"... Hey, Yugi. Um… is everything alright?"

I guessed he was blinking some more. "Yes… Sarah is simply being stubborn. We're alright though. For now…"

"Well, I hope that "for now" will soon turn into "forever". Be careful, you two. This guy you're after is dangerous."

"We will," I said. "What about on your end, Téa? How are things? Did you catch up with Joey?"

"Yup, we're watching him duel right now. Your grandpa wanted to join us so he tagged along, Yugi."

I blinked. "Yugi really does take after his grandfather, doesn't he…" Téa and I shared a small laugh as Yugi's small blush shone through Yami's cheeks.

"Who is Joey dueling?" he asked.

"Weevil. He used his tricks again. This time, he conned another duelist into taking Joey's Duel Disk and slipping a virus card of some sort into his deck. Now he's dueling for all he's got."

"Why, that...!" I clenched my fists again. "Cowards! Cowards, everywhere!"

Yami took the phone into his hands and gently patted my head as I crossed my arms, as a child does when something doesn't go their way. "Please excuse her, Téa. She's having trouble controlling that temper of hers. I wonder if she was always like this... even back in Egypt..."

I heard Téa's response from the speaker. "Maybe..."

My mouth fell agape.

"How's he doing against him?"

"Trying to hold up."

"You let him know that we're right there with him, alright?"

"Will do!"

"Was that the only reason why you called?"

"Actually, no. I had something weird I needed to tell you. A girl with was looking for Sarah. She was asking all over. Every duelist she could see."

I blinked. "Salex?"

Yami looked at me carefully. "Oh, calmed down, have you?" I glared at the floor knowing that I couldn't glare at him.

"She never mentioned her name," Téa replied. "But she seemed urgent."

"I suppose we'll know why the next time we see her. The tournament grounds are rather large."

"Yeah, you might end up bumping into her soon."

"We'll keep an eye out. Thanks, Téa."

"No problem. I hope I get to see you two duel soon. I need a break from Joey."

This caused us to laugh.

"It'll be fine."

"Hopefully. Ah, I need to go. He's wondering where I've run off to. I'll talk to you guys later. Oh, and did I mention for you to be careful?"

"We will..."

"Alright. Take care!"

"We'll see you soon."

The call disconnected and Yami held the phone out to me. I looked at it for a moment and reached up to grab it but he moved the device away from my reach. Then I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Will you throw this in frustration and anger?"

Despite me being supposedly just as assertive as the Pharaoh, I pouted. "No..." I grumbled.

He put the phone in my hand. "Good."

I blinked at the phone in my hand and then looked up at the Pharaoh in confusion again. He looked down at me with just such an expression.

"... Was I...?"

"... "being casual just now"? The answer would be yes. Yes, you were.

"That's interesting." My eyes went wide.

The Pharaoh looked down with slight embarrassment. "Sarah... you're rubbing off on me. This isn't a good thing..."

Looking away, I smiled to myself. When I first met him in this life, he reminded me only of the tough and brave side of him. Now, as I look at him, I see that his friendly side is also beginning to show. This felt like the first year of me being his Guardian. He was acting as Pharaoh the first little while, but then he slowly began to open up.

"Well... erm... sorry?" I said sheepishly with a smile.

Yami looked at me for a moment before poking me in the forehead.

"No."

I sighed. We were getting to a lot of different places in just one tournament.

**Locator Cards: Yugi: 4/Joey: 2/Sarah: 5**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally! Another chapter! And after so long... better late than never, I suppose! I hope it was alright. Thank you so much for reading! Now, we'll finally get into the most intense stuff! Muahahahahaha!

I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long while. Grade 12, the year that was supposed to be memorable, was definitely memorable, but in more ways than just good. So many things happened that I'm still in shock, even now when I'm well into the first term of first year university. Being away from home is helping me cope but now I also have to deal with the effects of what happened and also the hard courses.

Hopefully, I will be able to write again soon. Until then, I hope you guys have an awesome day! And again, thank you so much. :)


	36. Powerless

**Written: 27/05/14**

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone. My name is I'm-Sorry and welcome to chapter 34 of Past Repeating 2. ._. xD Although year one of university was a looong journey, I've managed and am now back home. Balancing everything was really tough - I only managed to update one chapter throughout the months but that's okay! Because now I have _three months of pure summer holidays_ and we can finally get to the exciting part. This chapter marks the beginning of what my evil side will write. From here on in, this isn't a regular card game/sword fight. Now it's going to be intense.

Well… either this chapter or next chapter.

It depends how far I get and when I would like to stop and at which cliffhanger.

…

Maybe it is this chapter because I seem evil already. 3=)

Muahahahaha!

Ahem, um. Don't worry. xD It'll be fine. =3

I hope everyone has an awesome summer! =D

(I'm going to enjoy writing these next few chapters... uwu)

**Rewrite Fiasco:** So, I indeed have some chapters in Past Repeating 1 updated. :D Chapters 1-5 are up and running - making sense on top of that! I'm thinking about diverting most of my energy into re-writing Past Repeating 1 because of how terrible the point of view is and how terribly I introduced my character. And I want to fix it all fast so no one gets confused! I don't want my readers to get confused! Q^Q Okay, So I'll try to do both Past Repeating 1 and 2. x3 Fingers crossed!

Although I said that Past Repeating 1 would be my main concern, I think I'm going to alternate at random times. So I'll be working on both Past Repeating 1 and 2 because sometimes I can't make up my mind. x'D And it's all about being in "the zone" or "the mood" or "the setting". If I'm feeling a certain way, I'll work on one and if I'm feeling another way, then I'll work on the other. It's an interesting condition. o-o

I hope you enjoy the edited chapters! =3 Thank you for your patience! x3

**Summary**: Marik's Rare Hunters being inconsistent with his plans seemed to tip Yugi and Sarah in another direction. Since the mysterious hooded duelers left, Yugi and Sarah have been wandering around Battle City trying to find the person Marik had sent to target them. He would have an Egyptian God card. This was where things became more complicated.

***Note***: I didn't do my math right in the last chapter. The duel waged four locator cards all together. I only added two in for the whole total. The score at the beginning of this chapter should be right. I'll fix the last chapter.

**Disclaimer!: **Fanfiction, and I do NOT get any money out of it either. Thanks. ^^

* * *

**Battle City - New Evil Emerges, Old Friends Reunite - Chapter 34**

**Locator Cards: Yugi: 5/Joey: 4/Sarah: 6**

Yami switched places with Yugi after poking me in the forehead. That little gesture made my head feel numb. I suppose it was because I hadn't talked to the Pharaoh like that in such a long while. So… casually. It felt odd, but in a good way. I missed being close friends with him, I admit, but I couldn't speed up the process of helping him no matter how much I wanted to. He wanted to know more about himself as soon as possible but I just wished I knew how to start. Isis' Millennium Necklace only showed bits and pieces of what was going to happen. I was told of _what_ to do but not _how_ to do it. So much time has already gone by, but I suppose instead of rushing things we should first face the problems that were popping up head on before worrying about why Yami was reborn in the first place.

I remembered that back in Duelist Kingdom, when the Pharaoh introduced himself to Yugi, I overheard the names he said he was called by, and I might have used those names during the first few days after I introduced myself. Now I was thinking about how foolish I was. He was a Pharaoh and I was his Guardian - I had no reason to call him by his name especially when we just met all over again. I've decided that I was only going to call him "Pharaoh" from now on. At least… until we felt more comfortable around each other.

I sighed._ 'Until we felt more comfortable with each other'..._

It had already taken a good few years to be close friends with him. Now I had to start all over again. Will it take just as long once more? Whatever the time, I will not dishonour him. I should stay in my place and start being formal again.

I guess… I was just so happy to see him that I couldn't help myself…

"Hey… Sarah?" I blinked from my thoughts and looked at Yugi. His violet eyes held question. "Are you alright?"

I blinked again. "Yes… of course, I am…" I said a bit uneasily. I didn't know where the question came from all of a sudden. Was concern evident on my face? "Are you alright…?"

Yugi nodded. "I am," he said. "You just seemed so… distant…"

"Oh… sorry about that… I was thinking…"

I heard a small sigh from him. "I know what you mean… I have been too."

We stopped by the waterway to take a breather. It had been a while since we took a break just to sort out our thoughts. For the past little while it was go, go, go. Even though there was a Rare Hunter ready to strike us with an Egyptian God card, we couldn't help but try to calm our racing hearts. There was so much to do with so much information, and yet, we still needed more.

"Marik keeps talking about wanting the power of the Pharaoh…" said Yugi, gazing into the soothing water. There weren't any waves or ripples. It was calm, which seemed to help settle our nerves. "But you _are_ the Pharaoh. If you had all that power, wouldn't we have known about it?"

The Pharaoh's spirit form emerged from within the Millennium Puzzle. He stood beside Yugi with crossed arms, gazing into the water just as thoughtfully.

Slowly, he shook his head. "I'm afraid it's still unclear to me..."

I thought back to the dream I had about our last day. For some reason, no matter how many times I would try to interpret this information, a bit of it would just disappear. As soon as I began searching through all those memories, I found that one to be the most different. Why was that day so unclear...? Such an important day and it could have helped us so much in knowing… I knew it had a lot to do with the power of the Pharaoh.

Was my past amnesiatic state influencing present memories? How much more of this complex system could I possibly take? How was I supposed to help the Pharaoh? I was his Guardian and I couldn't even guide him!

Glaring down at the streaming water, I searched my brain for something - anything. Any small fact or piece of information that could help me guard the Pharaoh. All I ran into were walls that kept me away…

I blinked as I stared back at myself from the reflection in the waterway. '_All I ran into were walls…_

'_As if I was meant to stay away…'_

"I understand…" I said suddenly, quietly. My astonishment could not be overcome. I continued to stare at the water in realization, thinking more deeply of our situation. The Pharaoh and Yugi turned towards me to see what I had meant, hoping for an explanation.

I finally understood.

"We aren't supposed to remember certain events and memories… because they're at risk of being read and manipulated…"

Yugi and the Pharaoh blinked at me with confusion. I finally looked up to see their questioning eyes. "It all makes sense now…" I said with relief, finally able to fit a piece into place in this giant puzzle.

"What did you find out?" asked Yugi with a blink. "You didn't even move or anything."

"Sometimes, it's not about looking," I said with a smile. "Sometimes… it's about what isn't there…"

The Pharaoh gazed at me with his dark cerise eyes. "You're speaking of our memories…" he said.

"Yes... See, you don't have any memories of your past life and power, and any new memories I see disappear because we aren't allowed to have them with us. It might have to do with the Millennium Items."

"We've only run into a few…"

"Yes, and two of them happened to be Items that looked into the mind."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened. "Of course…" he said. "The Millennium Eye could see everything we were thinking and Marik's Item can control minds."

Yugi nodded. "Who knows how much he might be able to see with that kind of power…"

"There are ways to block off intruders…" I said. "Like we did in Duelist Kingdom. However, continuous barricades take a lot of mental strength. We managed to pull it off back then because it was all of us putting our strength together and for a short period of time. You spent a lot of energy to switch places in the Shadow Realm, Yugi… These kinds of things take years of training."

"So it was made easier for us to simply forget about the important memories?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Yes… but it's also harder, because now we don't have a solid idea of how to fight off the enemy." I looked off into the distance, wondering what Marik could possibly be up to. "Our memories held secrets, things we couldn't speak about to just anyone. Even if we did tell someone, like our friends, there's a large disadvantage. If our enemy happened to find out that we told our friends, they might capture them…"

Yugi covered his mouth. "Maybe it really is better if you've lost your memories…"

I nodded, just as frightened about what could have happened if we did have our memories. "My previous amnesiatic state… I still don't know what that was for, but the state we're in now isn't amnesia. We're being kept away from our own memories to keep ourselves safe along with everyone else around us."

"That makes sense," said the Pharaoh. "However, the fact still remains… we need those memories sooner or later, but when will we get them if not now?"

I shook my head, just as troubled. On one hand, it was good, but on the other…

"I'm not sure..." I said quietly. I felt like laying down by the waterway and just falling asleep, but I couldn't because Marik's goon might show up any second. I sat down by the stream instead.

"Destiny has led us this far…" said Yugi. "We should stay patient and wait until it shows us another direction…"

"... You're right…"

"What do we know for certain?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Well… for starters, we know that Marik's family has been protecting the Pharaoh's tomb all this time, and for some crazy reason, Marik suddenly thinks he deserves to be the Pharaoh," replied Yugi.

I clenched my fist by my side. Again the thought of there being two families who guarded the tombs came into mind.

I saw Yugi's reflection in the water gaze at me carefully. I couldn't see Yami in the water though - it made sense… he was a spirit.

Yugi gazed down at the Millennium Puzzle as he held it in his hands. "It took me years to complete the Puzzle…" he said. "I knew it wasn't an ordinary puzzle. Once I fit the last piece in…. I realized I was meant to solve it. I get the feeling that I was meant to have it because I solved it."

"That was why the Millennium Puzzle was so difficult to solve," I said, looking up at the boys. The Pharaoh was listening intently. "It was made that way so that only a person worthy of knowing its ancient powers could solve it. And that person is you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded. "But I didn't gain any new powers," he said. "I met an important friend. The Pharaoh gave me courage, and now I have many friends."

"It's all because of you," said the Pharaoh. "It's your own power."

Yugi smiled at the thought. "If I have any power of my own, I would be more than willing to lend it to you. But… I'm not sure if it'll help much…"

"Don't say that. Because of you, I am able to fight."

The bond the two of them shared already…. was so strong, it was clearly visible on their faces as they smiled to one another. I couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time, they had gotten so far. Then again, Yugi was the Chosen One, destined to help the Pharaoh in certain ways that even I couldn't. He didn't need guarding all the time, there was something else he was missing that Yugi would be able to help him find.

"Because I solved this Puzzle…" Yugi continued. "Marik probably thinks it was a mistake and that's why he's after us. He wants the power of the Pharaoh for himself that he wasn't able to get from trying to solve the Puzzle."

I nodded. "That could be it, Yugi."

"Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle because he was destined to solve it," the Pharaoh stated confidently. "Yugi has the heart of a Pharaoh, that's why he was able to."

"Marik's heart is full of lies and deceit," I said quietly to keep myself from raving. "But he still wants power. Who knows what will happen if he gets his hands on the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yugi held the Puzzle close. "I'll guard it with my life," he said with determination lining his amethyst eyes.

I stretched towards the sky. "You don't have to worry about that, Yugi," I said. Then I smiled towards him. "That's where I come in."

Yugi blinked. "Sarah, you have to be careful," he said. "Marik really doesn't like you. He'll throw you off a cliff if he ever got the chance."

"I know. I'll be alright. This is what I've been training for."

"..."

"... What is it, Pharaoh?"

It was the Pharaoh's turn to quietly blink at me. I blinked back.

"... Okay, you're scaring me…"

"I was just curious… but it seems that we don't know any details about this training that you speak of."

I gazed at the Pharaoh. He was right. I didn't really talk about the magic I learned or the process of being a Guardian. I suppose I was just waiting for a moment where we had nothing to worry about, but as I thought about it now, that was never going to happen. There was always something.

"Well… I…"

"Hey, he's right!" said Yugi with bright eyes. "Can you show us how your magic works? I can't even believe I haven't thought deeply enough about this! I know someone who can wield real magic!"

"After what we've just dealt with… I'm ready to see true magic too," said the Pharaoh with a small smile directed towards Yugi. I became aware of how much he adored Yugi. He was so carefree and spontaneous sometimes; always smiling and hopeful. The Pharaoh hasn't met someone like him before.

It was why Yugi was so special.

I smiled, watching the excitement in Yugi's eyes. Regardless of ups and downs, he took the time to appreciate the little things and life. He loved to explore, just like his grandfather.

I sighed, trying to prolong the inevitable. "I suppose… I am willing…"

Yugi's smile didn't falter. "Great! So… how do you do it?"

I stood up and gazed at the waterway and concentrated. Ever since the end of Duelist Kingdom, I felt stronger because I had gotten some practice in the new world. It took less energy now than back then for a spell to work, but it still took energy. Raising a hand above the water, I willed some of it to rise up in the shape of cylindrical pillar.

"The trick is to understand how water works," I explained. "You have to imagine how each molecule will move and connect with each other. It takes years of practice, but to completely understand, it takes a few months."

"That's a lot of time," said Yugi. "How long did it take you?"

"I took me about a year to understand all the elements with lots of practice, but continuous practice everyday continued for years after that. I never truly finish my training because I learn something new everyday. Each element is also very different and mastering all of them takes even more time."

Yugi watched intently as the pillar of water moved up towards my hand. Then I moved it up and over the concrete while my hand was still open above it.

"I use my whole hand to help me move the water around because it just seems more dramatic that way." Yugi anime fell and I swear the Pharaoh was trying to bite back laughter. I smiled, enjoying the fact that I could be funny sometimes.

"In reality, as long as I have something pointed towards it, it can move. I just have to direct my energy towards that part of my body."

I curled my fingers inward and pointed my forefinger at the water. The position of the water didn't change.

"Considering that all I need is concentration, I can will the water to move wherever I need it to go." I inched backwards, moving my hand up and down which in turn made the water move up and down, creating waves along the ribbon of liquid. Then I moved my finger around in a circle a few times and the ribbon of water also twirled around in a circle to match. Yugi and the Pharaoh were still watching intently.

I moved my hand to the side in a sharp manner and the ribbon of water flicked in that direction. Then I spun around on my feet and the ribbon followed. When I threw my hand up, the water shot high into the sky and burst into droplets, raining down on all three of us.

"That was really cool, Sarah~" Yugi said with a smile.

I returned the gesture. "Why, thank you. I worked really hard on that move." We shared a laugh.

"This freedom of being able to move the elements around gives you an advantage," noted the Pharaoh. I nodded, not surprised by his sharp intuition grasping the concept so quickly.

"Indeed. During a battle, it becomes critical that I be able to do something from wherever I happened to be standing."

"And you can do the same with the other elements?"

"Fire and air, yes. Earth… well…" I sat down by the edge of the waterway again and leaned back on my arms.

Yugi blinked. "Now that you mention it… I don't think moving grass or dirt around will help much…"

"Nope." I laughed at the thought. "I can't imagine it would. The Earth element helps me with healing spells."

The Pharaoh and Yugi blinked. "Healing? You can heal people?" asked Yugi.

"In a way…" I said. "We get our energy from the earth, right? All I do is channel some of that energy into the person I wish to give the energy to. It doesn't heal wounds, unfortunately, but if I give the body energy, then the person will be able to fight off the wound's infection and speed up the process of cellular restoration that much more quickly. So in an indirect way… I can heal wounds."

"Could you heal yourself?" asked Yugi.

"I could but it wouldn't be very helpful. I would be spending energy just to get that much energy back."

"So there is a catch: you use energy from your own body to cast these spells," said the Pharaoh crossing his arms and holding his chin in one hand.

I nodded. "It's like this saying I heard from somewhere: 'Equivalent Exchange: In order to gain something, something of equal value must be given.'"

Yugi blinked at me curiously. "Who said that?"

"Probably a philosopher… from… a while ago..."

"..."

"Ehehe…"

"But… how do you replenish your own energy?" asked Yugi.

"I just need some rest and I'll be back to normal," I said. "However, during a battle, I might not get that luxury, so I've been training myself to withstand being able to cast many spells without losing much energy. When your body gets used to it, it becomes a lot easier."

"So you've studied magic and you can cast spells," said the Pharaoh.

I nodded. "Yes…"

Yugi placed a fist in the palm of his hand. "Oh! Sarah's like the Pharaoh's personal magician!"

I blinked. Then I looked up at the Pharaoh and wondered what he was thinking. He was gazing back at me, his cerise eyes searching my own scarlet ones.

"... Er…"

"My own personal magician, hm…?"

I blinked. He was seriously considering it.

"I… also know combat by sword and hand…" I stated lamely, trying to settle the slight awkwardness I felt. Maybe it was because I never mulled over different names I could have given myself.

"And you use all of that… to guard the Pharaoh?" asked Yugi.

I nodded. "Anything could happen at any time, and I'm supposed to be ready. So I made it clear to myself that I needed to learn all of this to help him."

"It's interesting," said Yugi. "So you know about battle strategies and things like that too?"

"Yup."

"... You're like a magician and a soldier all in one."

I laughed.

The Pharaoh regarded me carefully. "Why do I require a Guardian in the first place?" he asked. His arms were crossed and his crimson eyes were slightly narrowed. It wasn't noticable but he had a questioning gaze.

I looked back at him, all signs of laughter gone. "There were people who wanted to hurt you," I said. "They didn't care about the consequences so long as you paid for whatever reason they could concoct."

"Like Marik wanting the power of the Pharaoh."

"... Yes."

I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't describe. It's been so long since I gazed into those pools of sharp red; always thoughtful, always observing. They weren't anything I could easily look away from. I remember stealing momentary glances when he wasn't looking back in Ancient Egypt. There was just something about them that was mesmerizing. They were full of determination.

"Why wasn't I taught how to defend myself?"

"You know how to defend yourself, believe me, I've seen you with a sword. The main reason why you were given a Guardian was because no one wanted you to be a Pharaoh without having some form of shield around you. We wanted you to focus on being King and not have to worry too much about fending off an enemy."

"So I can trust you."

Slowly, I got back up from my seated position and stood straight; shoulders square, back unbroken. I focused my gaze at the Pharaoh's which was just as strong as mine. I returned his determined glance with one of my own. Suddenly it was just the two of us.

"You can," I said confidently, never faltering. "I'd give my life for you."

The Pharaoh's fixed stare continued searching, as though he was trying to find something within me. Then for a brief moment, his cerise eyes reminded me of the first time he saw me when I introduced myself, five thousand years ago. There was a hint of mysterious question and wonder mixed in with the regular confidence I always saw.

I felt as though he wanted to say something, but we simply stood there, matching each other's confident stares; sizing each other up. Perhaps the Pharaoh was trying to see how much truth I put into my words.

"Sarah…"

Suddenly he stopped. I realized why. Both the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Locket glowed a faint hue. We sensed something familiar - the power of Marik's Millennium Rod.

"... Someone's coming..." he said.

I nodded. "Yugi… it looks like it's time."

He took a deep breath before replying with a nod of his own. The Pharaoh disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle, whatever we were talking about was now thrown into the wind. For now, we had a Rare Hunter to deal with.

By habit, I stood beside Yugi, ready for an attack of any kind that wasn't a duel. Yugi's questioning eyes were now amethyst pools of tenacity. After waiting for so long, Marik's latest threat was about to show itself.

And this one… would have one of the Egyptian God cards in his deck.

At first, all we could do was listen to our racing heartbeats. Then we watched someone jump over the stone steps and land on the concrete before us. He was shorter than all the other Rare Hunters, and instead of a cloak, this guy wore regular street clothes consisting of a black shirt, red pants with yellow suspenders, and black shoes. He also had a green bag slung over his chest. His eyes were wide, his ears were pointy, his head was bald, and his face was covered with piercings: one on each ear, three over his right eye, three near his lip, one on his nose and one on his lip. There were dark circles around his eyes that looked like makeup but I wasn't sure. He looked like a mime - he was probably from the plaza we just left.

But something was clearly different about him. He had a glowing symbol on his forehead - the Eye of Ra.

Marik has taken control of him.

"Yugi…" said the mime. He pulled a Duel Disk from out of his bag. "Prepare to lose your Puzzle. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Marik!"

"Yes, and soon, you and the entire world will be calling me Pharaoh!" The mime chuckled darkly.

"Don't count on it…" I seethed. He had already begun his patter about becoming Pharaoh.

"Meet my mind slave: Strings the Quiet One, and thanks to my Millennium Rod, he shall defeat you."

"Coward! Fight me yourself instead of hiding behind your Rare Hunters!" said Yugi, his eyes narrow.

"We'll meet soon enough," said Marik through Strings. "Why should I waste _my_ time while I can duel you through my mind puppets? Battling with the power of my Millennium Rod is no different than you using your Puzzle to duel."

That ticked something off inside me. It wasn't true. There was a huge difference between how Marik used his power and how Yugi used his power. I was about to say something about it but a blinding glow stopped me. The Pharaoh had switched places with Yugi. He took off his school blazer and swung it around his shoulders.

"That's not true," he said. "You force your servants to do your dirty work by taking control of their minds against their will. I duel with respect and honour."

"And I will do what is necessary to claim that Puzzle."

"To do that, you will have to defeat me, Marik, and break the heart of the cards. And I can assure you that won't happen."

"You call yourself a Pharaoh?" asked Strings. "You don't even know how to use your power."

At this, the Pharaoh gave me a sideways glance.

"He will know," I said, returning the brief look before directing my glare at Strings. "There are reasons behind everything. He may not know now but he will know soon enough. You don't have the right to his power to begin with!"

Strings' gaze narrowed just the slightest bit. "Oh, it's you. I could hardly notice that you were even here, Guardian."

My fists balled up. "Why you…"

"Destiny has chosen me to take the power of the Pharaoh away from him. And then destroy him."

"That ancient power isn't yours to take, Marik," I said. "You're abusing the power of the Millennium Rod to get whatever you want."

"This duel was destined five thousand years ago," said Strings. "I simply pushed it forward a bit."

"If it's destiny," said the Pharaoh. "Then I accept the challenge."

"You will have to. Once I win the duel, my puppet will kill you immediately."

I gritted my teeth together. "You'll have to get past me at that point!"

"Yes, yes, your turn will come soon too."

"Don't make me knock you down where you stand…" I said with a dangerously low voice. Even the Pharaoh looked at me. "I've had enough of your idle threats. I could beat you down right now and end this confrontation before it even begins. What's stopping me?"

"If you do that, I will send all the Rare Hunters I have to come for you."

"..."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have prepared for such inane threats? My Rare Hunters are strong enough to overcome your fighting styles. You are just one Guardian."

My eyes blazed. "I am the _Pharaoh's_ Guardian," I said defiantly. "I will vanquish each and every Rare Hunter you have."

"... Remember those words, Guardian. Remember them."

"Enough," commanded the Pharaoh. "If it's a duel you want, then a duel is what you'll get."

He turned to me and said quietly, "I don't want things to get any messier than they already are."

I nodded, understanding that the Pharaoh wanted to end this in the easiest way possible, and stepped back. The Pharaoh slid his Duel Monsters deck into the deck slot.

"Good choice," said the mixed voices of both Strings and Marik as he did the same. "Maybe you should have a leash on your Guardian's neck while you're at it."

The Pharaoh showed the smallest hints of a smirk, amused by the fact that Strings didn't understand something. I glanced at him with slight confusion. "Sarah's temper is what keeps her on her feet," he said. "Don't tell me what to do with my Guardian."

… Now that was more like it.

"Your Guardian, indeed. Let's just start the duel."

"Your plan will never work, Marik. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm afraid it already has," said Strings. "I've drawn you into a duel you can't possibly win. It's all over for you, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. "Alright, Marik. No more talk. Let's duel."

"Prepare to be destroyed by the force of my Egyptian God card!"

"I've heard enough!" said the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh recognized the fact that he had to deal with a force he knew nothing about. I hadn't even known about the power of the Egyptian Gods being produced in cards, so I couldn't prepare him. Instead of listening to the boasting of Marik, he's decided to accept this "destined" duel and continue fighting, even if it was with an unknown force.

What Egyptian God card could Strings possibly have?

The Pharaoh activated his Duel Disk - the holographic projectors landing a few feet away from him on either side. Strings also activated his Duel Disk. The separated card slots joined together and a rainbow light flashed momentarily from the devices, signalling that they were ready. The Life Point counters were set to four thousand.

"Let's duel!"

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Strings: 4000**

"Good luck," I said.

The Pharaoh nodded. Again I was left to stand beside him, unable to do anything. Someone had challenged the Pharaoh. He had to fight on his own in a duel and I couldn't help him, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that at this time and place, we couldn't fight like we used to back in Ancient Egypt. It was just like the situation back at the museum with Bakura. I didn't press a fight because we would have destroyed the museum and it could have escalated onto the busy streets. Bakura would not have given a damn, but I cared. I didn't want to hurt innocent people. Here it was the same situation and the fact that Strings was here in place of Marik. If we started fighting, we could end up destroying the place. My magic had destructive power, and while we move around with weapons, sometimes we couldn't control where we go. We could have ended up in a populated area where there were more innocent people. I couldn't bear to see people hurt or a beautiful city ruined by a few people who were fighting with ancient powers hardly anyone even knew about.

Maybe that was why Duel Monsters was the perfect way to handle the situation. Two opponents would stand some ways away and battle using holographic monsters. Everyone who happened to see them dueling would think it was a friendly match. No one would know about the real reason they were dueling. This way, innocent people weren't harmed and the city wouldn't be destroyed by magic.

No matter what the Pharaoh was given for arsenal, he had the power and determination to defeat his enemies with those resources. In this case, he was an exceptional duelist, so I shouldn't have to worry about not being able to help. This way, it was safer and the Pharaoh could control the outcome of a duel or how it was handled.

I felt myself grow slightly calmer.

"Sarah…" When the Pharaoh said my name, I looked up at him. I hadn't noticed I was looking at the ground in thought.

"Yes…?"

The Pharaoh offered a small smile. "I'll win this duel, even if there is an Egyptian God card."

I blinked. Then slowly, I returned the small smile.

"Yeah… just be careful."

The Pharaoh nodded. "I will."

"I'll start this off," said Strings after drawing his five cards. Then he drew another one for the start of his move. "I place one card face down. Then I place this monster in Attack Mode: Humanoid Slime." A face-down Duel Monsters card materialized before him followed by a grey blob of jelly-like substance that slowly conformed into the somewhat-shape of a person. Instead of separated legs, it had a tail as if it was appearing out of a genie's bottle. One hand had three fingers on it while the other hand wasn't even a hand - it was a sickle. He wore a yellow vest of some kind and he had no face. Just a head. Humanoid Slime had 800 Attack Points and 2000 Defence Points.

"This will be the beginning of the end for you, Pharaoh," said Strings. "So make your move and prepare to lose everything."

"_You_ will be the one to fail," said the Pharaoh confidently while drawing his card. He looked over the cards in his hand to determine his first move. I noticed his brow furrowing further.

"He played a weak monster," he murmured quietly so that only I could hear.

I blinked. Then I realized it. "He wants you to attack so he can use the face-down card to destroy your monster…" I said just as quietly.

The Pharaoh nodded. "But I won't give him the satisfaction." He then proceeded with his move, this time, talking loud enough for Strings to hear as well. "I also set one card face down. And then I'll summon a monster known as Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Attack Mode." After the face-down card appeared on the field, Gazelle also emerged from within the holographic pixels. It had 1500 Attack Points and 1200 Defence Points.

"A stronger beast than yours."

"It's true that your monster is almost twice as strong as mine," said Strings. " But don't be so confident that your Gazelle will prevail. It takes more than strength to win a duel."

"I'm well aware of that," said the Pharaoh with a smirk, amused by the fact that Marik was using his own words against him.

"Then you won't be surprised when my Humanoid Slime annihilates your monster."

"Hmm. I'd like to see you try that, Marik."

Strings drew his next card. "Very well. I summon Worm Drake." The monster was an oddly decorated green snake with an eye on its tongue. It gave me slight shivers. It had 1400 Attack Points and 1500 Defence Points.

Then he slid another card into one of the slots. "Now watch what happens when I activate a magic card: Polymerization! It'll fuse Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake together into a diabolical new monster. Behold my new weapon: Humanoid Worm Drake! Its attack power is more than enough to destroy your Gazelle, as well as a portion of your Life Points." With 2200 Attack Points and 2000 Defence Points, it certainly surpassed Gazelle. The monster was now a fusion of both previous monsters with a snake-like body, a hand with three fingers, a sickle on the other arm, and it was a bluish-silver - completely made of slime. The kind of slime a mad scientist would create in their laboratory.

"When you fuse two monsters together, you must wait one turn before you can attack," said the Pharaoh. "So you've left yourself wide open, Marik."

"That's of no concern to me," said Strings. "Rules are meant to be manipulated, and my face-down card will take care of that task for me. I've simply outsmarted you, Pharaoh."

"Let's see."

"Just as you wish. Reveal face-down card: the Quick Attack magic card!"

"You _can_ attack now…"

"Very perceptive. Quick Attack allows my monster to attack in the same turn it was formed. Hmm… you underestimated me as a duelist, and for that, you must pay a price. So watch as I destroy your monster and move one step closer to relieving you of your Millennium Puzzle forever! I'm afraid you're no match for me, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh remained silent.

"Humanoid Worm, attack! Destroy his Gazelle, my beast!"

Humanoid Worm Drake charged in for an attack, but I saw the Pharaoh smirk.

"Hold on, Marik!" The Pharaoh activated his face-down card. "Activate De-Fusion, turning your one monster into two again!"

Humanoid Worm Drake stopped in the middle of its attack and split down the middle, back into Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake with their original Attack and Defence Points.

"So you knew my plan at the start!" said Strings, a bit surprised. Marik was so full of himself.

I blinked, however. I wasn't expecting this. The Pharaoh had a really sharp mind when it came to things like this.

"Yes, as soon as you played a monster as weak as Humanoid Slime in Attack Mode, I knew then and there that you were luring me into attacking, Marik."

"And I thought you fell for it."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think, but it was really _I_ who was luring _you_ to use your hidden magic card so that I could reverse it."

"..."

The Pharaoh crossed his arms. "I was hoping for a far more challenging duel from you, but you've only disappointed me."

"... This duel's far from over…"

"You will never win my Millennium Puzzle if you continue dueling like that."

"It seems you're as smart as they say you are, but that last turn was only a test. I will not be denied my victory or your Puzzle!"

"You will if you keep making amateur moves."

"You shall witness my true skills in due time. Your Puzzle and your power will soon be mine."

"_Only_ if you win."

Whoa… things were getting really intense. The way the Pharaoh interpreted Marik's moves was amazing. He really was smart but he always surprised me. I always learned something new.

He drew his next card, looked at it for a while as if in deep thought, and then placed the card amongst the ones in his hand. Then he chose another one. "Now I'll dispose of your… weak monsters. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode. Destroy his Worm Drake, now!"

Beta's 1700 Attack Points were a good match to Strings' Worm Drake. Beta pointed the large magnets in his hands at the targeted monster and released a blast of electrical energy. Worm Drake disintegrated instantly.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Strings: 3700**

"And next my Gazelle will attack. Destroy his Humanoid Slime!" Gazelle pounced forward and clawed right through Humanoid Slime, reducing it to drops of slime.

**LP: Yugi: 4000/Strings: 3000**

"You've lost one thousand Life Points in one turn, Marik," said the Pharaoh. "And you also have no monsters protecting you any longer."

"Very impressive dueling," said Strings. "But I'm just testing out your strengths and weaknesses so that I can ultimately destroy you and take away all that you possess!

"It's time for round 2, and this duel is about to get interesting. Are you ready?"

The Pharaoh didn't seem fazed. He shouldn't be. Regardless of whatever tricks Marik had up his sleeve, he was no match to the Pharaoh.

Strings looked at the card he drew and then looked at us. "The card I now hold is something that you've never seen before. It's a creature that simply cannot be destroyed."

A creature that couldn't be destroyed? That was impossible.

"It's a shapeless being made completely of plasma with no solid mass making it utterly indestructible. And a perfect defence against enemy attacks.

"So prepare to experience Revival Jam, in Defence Mode!"

Once he summoned his monster, a blob of slime materialized onto the field with the shape and face of a ghost. It had 1500 Attack Points and 500 Defence Points. One would think that if a monster had Attack Points then it could be destroyed in battle and deal damage. If it had Defence Points then the monster will be destroyed even if there was no damage dealt. So what did Marik mean by the monster being indestructible?

"Just try to attack," challenged Strings. "You will fail."

"It looks weak to me, Marik."

"It looks weak, does it? Well, take a look at this."

Suddenly the Pharaoh's eyes widened.

Strings played a magic card. Smoke swirled around the playing field and from within that smoke emerged a round machine with a whole bunch of different mechanical parts to it, including a small window on the right side.

"It's my Jam Breeding Machine. And it begins the countdown to your destruction!"

The Pharaoh and I stared at that strange piece of machinery.

"What's it do?" said Strings, asking for us. "Think of it as a monster creating machine, breathing life into a new plasma creature every turn. And this machine will continue to provide me with more and more plasma beasts called Slime Tokens."

"Your plan's obvious," said the Pharaoh. "You're going to produce plasma monsters until you have enough to sacrifice and summon your Egyptian God card."

"Very impressive, Pharaoh. Too bad you can't stop me."

I clenched my fists. This was going too fast. Of course the Pharaoh can stop him.

"Once my breeding machine creates three slime tokens, I'll be able to summon the monster that will bring about your ultimate destruction… my Egyptian God card. And then your Millennium Puzzle will belong to me forever!"

"Sorry, Marik, but as long as I'm still standing, your plan will never work."

"That's right," I said quietly.

The Pharaoh drew his next card. "So prepare to lose." He looked at his hand of cards, searching for a strategy. I noticed a light in his eyes. He's thought of something. Maybe it was a way to defeat the so called indestructible monster? I couldn't tell. The Pharaoh's soul had depth - there was so much more to him.

"Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters on the field to summon this creature: my all powerful Buster Blader!"

Gazelle and Beta disappeared off the field while another monster with purple armour and a large sword took their place. Buster Blader had 2600 Attack Points and 2300 Defence Points. He was crazy powerful.

"My expert swordsman has the power to wipe out your Revival Jam and more than half of your Life Points!"

"Your monster's attack strength is quite impressive, Pharaoh," said Strings. "But it's still useless against my Revival Jam."

"We'll see. Now, Buster Blader, destroy his Revival Jam!"

Buster Blader stepped forward and swung his sword in his hands. Then he slashed the blade right through Revival Jam. It burst into a bunch of miniscule globules that floated around the playing field.

"Your monster has been splattered."

Strings' lifeless eyes gazed at the Pharaoh. Something was wrong.

"Has it?" he asked.

Suddenly, all the little droplets of plasma that were scattered about started coming together; every single one of them.

Our eyes widened.

"What's happening…" said the Pharaoh, confusion lining his voice. He refused to back down but he was faced with a problem.

Revival Jam lived up to its name. It could _revive_ itself.

"It's reforming…" I murmured.

Strings chuckled. "You're surprised?" he asked. "I told you my Revival Jam employed the perfect defence. Even the most powerful sword cannot destroy my plasma monster. It will always reform itself."

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. How could one defeat a monster that couldn't be destroyed?

"So I can attack… but it just won't work…" he said.

"Exactly. With this special ability, Revival Jam will protect my Life Points while my Breeding Machine continues to create monsters for my ultimate sacrifice."

"Then I need to find another way to wipe out his life points… and fast," he said to me. "Sarah… do you have any thoughts about this?"

"This is crazy," I admitted. "But it's just another challenge and every strategy has a flaw. It just needs to be found."

"Your dueling days are almost over," said Marik through Strings. I wondered what he really looked like. "Soon my breeding machine will have created enough monsters to sacrifice. Then comes your worst nightmare."

He drew his next card. "Activate my Jam Breeding Machine," he said. A small slimeball with a smirking ghost face emerged from within the machine through the small little window. It had 500 Attack Points.

"It's weak…" I murmured. The Pharaoh's brows furrowed once more.

"I also set one card face down." Another face-down card materialized onto his side of the field. "Only two turns left," Strings taunted. "And then you'll meet your doom. Soon… that Puzzle's mine..."

In two more turns, he will have two more Slime Tokens. In total, there will be three. He needed to sacrifice three monsters in order to summon the Egyptian God card? There may be time. The Pharaoh had to simply destroy the Slime Tokens. If Revival Jam couldn't be destroyed, then he will have to defeat other monsters to drop Strings' Life Points.

"I may not be able to stop your Breeding Machine but your plan has one tragic flaw, Marik. The rules state that you need to sacrifice three Slime Tokens to summon your one Egyptian God card," said the Pharaoh. I blinked. Sometimes our minds worked at the same pace. It was nice to know that I could catch up at times.

"But what happens… if I destroy them first?

"You see, your Slime Tokens are defenceless against the superior attack power of my Buster Blader. I can take them out with no resistance, and more importantly, each time Buster Blader destroys one of your Slime Tokens, you'll lose twenty-one-hundred Life Points because they're so feeble. So according to my calculations, in two turns you'll be defeated.

"Now Buster Blader… destroy his Slime Token!"

"Or don't."

I stared at Strings. What did he mean, "or don't"? The Pharaoh found the flaw in his strategy! There was no way things could get any worse. On top of there being an undefeatable monster, he had a breeding machine that could create an army of little Slime Tokens. He could sacrifice enough to create an army of powerful monsters on his side of the field - but of course he was only interested in one: The Egyptian God card. That was enough to wipe out an army itself.

But of course, Marik would have reviewed this strategy and come up with a solution to this drastic problem. That was why Strings seemed so confident. It was quite obvious with just his actions and calm Marik-voice that everything was going as planned.

'_What did he have planned...?'_

"Reveal face-down card…" said Strings and the mystery card flipped over for us to see. "The continuous trap card, Jam Defender!"

As it was glowing, Buster Blader's attack was still in the process. As soon as his sword was about to slice through the Slime Token, Revival Jam appeared before it and took the hit instead, scattering into a million pieces.

The Pharaoh's eyes grew wide. "That can't be!" he said. "Your Revival Jam defended your Slime Token!"

"Exactly," said Strings. "And as long as Revival Jam stays in Defence Mode, the Jam Defender card forces it to absorb all of your attacks. Which means every one of your attacks will be blocked."

I could feel my heart growing heavy as we watched with despair at how fast Revival Jam reformed itself after the attack. There wasn't even a scratch on its plasma body, just the same silly ghost face.

"You see, I knew you would attack my Slime Tokens in a desperate attempt to stop me from summoning my Egyptian God card. So I protected it with an indestructible force!

"The end is near! Now, another beast to sacrifice: meet Slime Token number two!" After the Pharaoh's attack, it was Strings' move again, and there was now one turn left.

"I have to stop this…" said the Pharaoh. I saw a bead of sweat over his left eye. He wanted to defeat Marik before he could summon his Egyptian God card, that way he wouldn't have to face its wrath in battle. Marik's only strength lies within the power of those powerful cards.

"I'm afraid there's only one turn left, Pharaoh," said Strings. "Then I'll summon my Egyptian God card to destroy you. But… just to be safe…"

Strings played another card. "I'll play this magic card: Nightmare Steel Cage! To make sure you can't attack me for the next two turns, not that you'll be around that long."

Beams of orange flames shot out of the ground around both the Pharaoh and Buster Blader. It covered his whole playing field. The beams connected above their heads before completely filling in the gaps so that they were trapped in a dome-shaped fiery prison. The flames then turned to a round steel cage with spikes sticking out.

"Pharaoh!" I cried. I looked at him through the bars which were going both horizontally and vertically. I didn't like the way it looked - it felt as though he was trapped in time again.

The Pharaoh stared at the steel cage before glancing over to Strings' playing field. He had the upper hand in more ways than one.

"Now all you can do is watch while I summon the most powerful force you've ever seen to annihilate you!"

The Pharaoh's eyes were wide. He wasn't scared. He couldn't be. The Pharaoh would never get scared. There was simply too much going on at once. First it was a monster that couldn't go to the Graveyard, then a monster breeding machine, then a continuous trap that protected said breeding machine and the monsters it created _with_ the undefeatable monster, and now there was a cage around the Pharaoh which prevented him from attacking. Not that his attacks would have been useful anyways… they would have always hit Revival Jam and it would just reform back into its original shape.

"This looks really bad…" he said to me.

I shook my head. "You mustn't give up," I said.

The Pharaoh nodded, but I could understand that when something didn't work, it becomes frustrating.

"There's gotta be a way around this."

The Pharaoh scanned the playing field, surveying the situation Strings had put him in. He tried to interpret this information to find a hole in Marik's strategy. He was limited to the cards in his hand, but the strategy was already well put together. Could all he do was wait until the Egyptian God card was played?

"History may be on your side, Pharaoh," said Strings. "But destiny is on mine as I grow closer to winning your Puzzle."

The Pharaoh gritted his teeth together.

"Once I possess it, only the final Egyptian God card will be left to claim. When I do, I'll be the Pharaoh. You're not worthy of the power within you. So I'll take it.

"For as long as I can remember, I was taught to obey the Ancient Scriptures and to help my family protect the Pharaoh's tomb. Now I realize that your time as Pharaoh has expired and I must take your place. And your Puzzle is the key to your power."

I stepped forward. "What makes you think the Pharaoh's time as Pharaoh is up? He was born with the right to rule!"

"He doesn't deserve that power," stated Strings.

"But why!"

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"You do because I'm his Guardian."

"You wouldn't know because you weren't there when it happened."

"... I wasn't where when what happened?"

"I know what you're doing, Guardian. You're biding time for the Pharaoh to come up with a strategy to win. But it won't work. He's trapped. Now step back and stay in your place!"

A low growl reached my throat as I gritted my teeth together to keep from lashing out. Then I took the step back.

"Thank you… Sarah," said the Pharaoh. "I was able to think for a while, but… nothing came."

I looked down. "I'm sorry…" I said.

"Don't be." The Pharaoh shook his head. "Maybe next turn, we'll think of something."

'_By next turn… we'll be dealing with an Egyptian God card...'_

The Pharaoh drew his next card.

"Remember… you can't attack," said Strings. "So unless you have some kind of miraculous magic or trap card, you're out of luck."

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. There was nothing he could do. "I end my turn."

Strings chuckled darkly as he drew his next card. "That's good, because your time has run out anyway. Breeding Machine, create the third and final Slime Token!"

"This can't be… he succeeded..."

"Now I have enough monsters for my ultimate sacrifice!

"Finally… the time has come… The sky shall be shrouded in darkness!"

I looked up at the sky and watched as the blue was soon veiled with dark and heavy clouds, flashes of lightning randomly surfaced. The wind roared against our bodies. There was coldness in that wind that we could not describe. Was this the power of an Egyptian God card? To affect the environment that wasn't within the confines of the holographic projectors? I knew that their power was great, but even within cards?

"Prepare to experience a force like no other!"

The blasts of lightning reached the ground, charring the concrete all around us. I could feel the heat coming off from the lightning strikes even from where I was standing. I could feel the destructive power vibrate through my bones. Shivering, I looked on.

What have we gotten ourselves into...

"I sacrifice my three Slime Tokens in order to summon the beast of your ultimate destruction!"

A giant bolt of lightning crashed into the Jam Breeding Machine from the heavens, disintegrating the three Slime Tokens in its heated light and demolishing the machinery into bits and pieces, scattering it about the playing field.

"A creature whose power is absolutely limitless! Meet your maker, Pharaoh; the last monster you'll ever see! The Egyptian God: Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The fragments of machinery glowed and flew into the darkened sky, merging together behind the volatile clouds to create something stronger. There was a sphere of white light and the crackles of lightning lining the dimmed mass. The white light beamed towards the ground - a giant pillar was created before us. It was the light of a summoning.

From within the light we saw a massive creature. A long dragon with a dark underbelly and red scales emerged from within the summon. It had two mouths and glowing yellow eyes. Its teeth and claws were sharp. It had to be many storeys tall - absolutely breathtaking to look at. The majestic Egyptian God card seemed to glower down at us.

"You're finished, Pharaoh! Prepare to feel his wrath!"

"W-Whoa..." I said quietly, completely mesmerized. The Pharaoh also couldn't tear his gaze away. We expected the Egyptian God card to be big but this was outrageous.

"How can I stop it…" I heard the Pharaoh say before we were pelted with a roar. The blast was so great, we had to shield our eyes.

"You're staring into the face of defeat, Pharaoh," said Strings. "Slifer the Sky Dragon is one of the three most feared creatures in history, the Egyptian God monsters. They cannot be defeated."

The Pharaoh held his ground. "Every monster has a weakness, Marik. And I'll find yours."

"You're in no position to make threats. You're trapped in my Nightmare Steel Cage with no way to attack, and you're face-to-face with an Egyptian God monster whose attack power is limitless. All you can do is watch it grow stronger!"

Our eyes narrowed. "Grow strong? But how?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Allow me to explain how Slifer works," said Strings, holding up his hand. There were two Duel Monsters cards in his fingers. "The number of cards I hold in my hand determines what Slifer's attack power will be, and since I hold two cards, it has 2000 Attack Points."

"I'm afraid Slifer is still weaker than my monster," said the Pharaoh, reminding Strings of Buster Blader's 2600 Attack Points.

"But this is just the beginning, all thanks to my magic card," said Strings, holding up the card he was going to use. "I activate Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two more cards. Greed is good. I lost one card but gained two, giving me a total of three cards and Slifer a total of 3000 Attack Points."

"But in Duel Monsters there's a limit to how many cards a player can hold. So Slifer the Sky Dragon has a limit to its strength."

"Foolish Pharaoh," said Strings. "Don't you realize that every rule is made to be broken?"

'_How could this possibly get any worse…'_

Strings looked down at his cards. "I'm afraid any hopes you have of survival are completely in vain for no one has ever defeated an Egyptian God card."

"Until now," said the Pharaoh. I knew he wouldn't back down. He was determined as ever to defeat Marik. He knew that he would meet an Egyptian God card sooner or later. To tremble beneath its power was not an option. The Pharaoh had to fight back.

"You are a fool. Slifer will wipe you out with one single attack. Then I'll take your Puzzle and send you to a place of eternal darkness."

"Not the Shadow Realm…" I realized. "That's the worse kind of suffering…"

"Now, prepare to lose!"

The Pharaoh looked at his Buster Blader. A thought was forming in his mind. "Buster Blader gains 500 Attack Points for every dragon-type monster on the field…" he said quietly.

"... Then he has 3100 Attack Points," I said with a blink. Slifer was a dragon-type monster. "He's stronger than Slifer."

"But… I cannot attack with Nightmare Steel Cage still in play…"

"... A magic card to cancel its effect?"

The Pharaoh looked back at his hand of cards. I saw him shake his head. He didn't have that kind of card at the moment.

"You see?" Strings noticed hesitation in the Pharaoh. "My Sky Dragon will only get stronger as I draw more cards. So when I draw on my next turn, Slifer will have 4000 Attack Points, more than enough to annihilate your Buster Blader and seriously damage your Life Points. Then soon enough, you'll be out of my way!"

The Pharaoh clenched his teeth together.

I was beginning to get seriously anxious.

"Your reign is over, Pharaoh. Hand over that Puzzle and accept the inevitable!"

The Pharaoh didn't seem hesitant at all. "Never!" he said. "I'll trust my deck."

"Me too," I said to him. I thought I saw a small smile on his face.

He drew his next card.

"This duel is far from over, Marik," said the Pharaoh, looking up from the card he drew.

"How sad," said Strings. "You're finished. Just embrace it. You've had your chance to be Pharaoh. Now it's time for me to take over and rule the world!"

I couldn't help it.

"All you villians like to do is take over the world. Where's some class?"

The Pharaoh looked at me with a small blink. Strings regarded me with narrow eyes.

I glared daggers back at him. "That power doesn't belong to you. You have no right to say that it does and that you'll be taking it away from the true Pharaoh."

"The fact that you don't stop interrupting my monologue is extremely aggravating."

"I'm glad I can tie your brain into knots from all the way over here."

"You don't even do anything and just the sight of you angers me."

"Do I have something on my face?"

"How can you serve such an ungrateful person…"

I blinked. "The Pharaoh? Ungrateful?"

"He's already forgotten what he's done in his lifetime and he isn't even twenty yet."

"That wasn't his choice, Marik! As a Tomb Keeper, you should know that! The Pharaoh had to do what he needed to in order to save the world. If he did something to hurt you-"

"He did and _that's_ why he's unworthy of his power!"

I stared at Strings with utter confusion before turning towards the Pharaoh. He had something in his worried eyes as he looked over his shoulder at me. He was hoping that he didn't do anything to hurt anyone in the past, because without his memory, he didn't know about anything that he did and that scared him even more.

"I can assure you that the Pharaoh has done nothing to wrong you or your family," I stated. I realized that he was finally speaking about his motives. I couldn't waste this opportunity. Hopefully the Pharaoh would believe me. "You weren't even there the day he was sealed away."

I decided to try some psychology on him. Maybe the Pharaoh could win the duel with Marik's forfeit once I talked him into how ridiculous his reasons were. It wasn't the best choice, but it was a choice. I could buy more time for the Pharaoh to properly think about his strategy. He seemed to like the card he just drew and perhaps he could use it to defeat Marik. But he needed time to plan it all out.

"Sarah, you are really beginning to get on my nerves…"

I didn't like the way Marik said my name. Strings' voice was full of venom. An icy cold shiver went up my spine. Maybe psychology wasn't working after all.

"I didn't know you even had nerves, Marik…"

"Did I ever mention that we should talk one day?"

I just stared at him. We were getting way off topic.

"... What?"

"I have a few questions I need to ask you. Actually, now that I've arrived at Battle City, you should come over and we'll discuss these things together."

I had a bad feeling about this… 'talk'.

"... A moment ago you were saying you despised me."

"I do. Quite a bit, but your amusing attempts to bide time is enjoyable to watch. I can feel the doubt the Pharaoh has of himself from all the way here. You should really learn to Guard him better."

I turned to the Pharaoh. He was looking down. "No… Pharaoh, you really didn't hurt anybody. I was there! I saw-"

"You saw nothing."

The Pharaoh's eyes suddenly narrowed. Maybe he did believe me. I was sure that somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he was a righteous Pharaoh. I had no reason to lie to him about his past.

He believed in me.

"Marik… leave her out of this. You challenged me to a duel."

"You still don't see. She is always in my way, always blocking my intentions. I meant to scare you with Slifer's boldness as well as demolish you with his power, but Sarah's vapid talk interjects everything I say."

"... So I'm a shield to block out stupidity as well as a magician and soldier? That's pretty cool."

"You... insolent…"

"Marik. The Pharaoh always has support from me. He knows that."

The Pharaoh looked at me. "Sarah…"

"I am growing quite tired of these interruptions. One would think that you wouldn't be a problem because you can't swing your sword around all over the place but you're just as pesterous without it."

"That's because I stand up to people like you."

Strings was quiet for a moment. "Pharaoh, our duel is still on, but I'm afraid I will have to deal with your Guardian."

"Marik…" said the Pharaoh with a dangerously low voice.

I smirked. "It's alright," I said. "I'm curious to see what he has in store for me."

"Then look behind you."

"Sarah! Look out!"

My skin crawled. I spun on my heel and was soon face-to-face with a Rare Hunter. He had his hood drawn, and a red scarf covered his nose and mouth. We were so close I guess he didn't want me to see who he was.

I put my hands up in a defensive maneuver. "Take me to your leader," I said sarcastically.

Two more showed up around me. One was wearing a royal blue scarf while the other was wearing an emerald green one. They were all wearing the dark violet cloaks we knew too well. This was going to get interesting.

"Are you just itching for a fight?" asked one of the Rare Hunters. "Because you've been mouthing off to our boss quite a lot."

I slowly shook my head. "I just wanted answers," I stated calmly. "No one needs to get hurt here."

"She's so cute," said another one. "She thinks we're going to get hurt."

"Short too. No wonder she has a temper."

My eye twitched.

"Pharaoh? Please don't mind me, I'll be fighting these guys over here."

The Pharaoh stared at me with disbelief. "You're leaving me to deal with an Egyptian God card all on my own?"

I offered a smile despite the situation, hoping to lighten his heart if he really was about to feel lonely. "You're never alone," I said. "You can do this. Your friends believe in you."

Something sparked within the Pharaoh's eyes. I was sure it was newfound hope. He nodded with a small smile of his own. "Thanks, Sarah. Be careful."

"Yup."

The Pharaoh turned back to Strings and faced Slifer with fresh determination. The Sky Dragon looked down at him with unmoving eyes.

"I'm not giving up, Marik," he said defiantly. "I place two cards face down and summon Kuriboh in Defence Mode. Make your next move."

"Grrr… you should have been cowering in fear!"

"The Pharaoh doesn't get scared of people like you!"

"Get her!"

The three Rare Hunters advanced towards me.

I dropped to one knee and swung my other leg around, hoping to trip my attackers. They merely jumped back as though it was nothing. I quickly stood back up and held my arms up with fists clenched. The one with the red scarf threw a straight punch towards my face. I managed to dodge it in time.

The one with the blue scarf grabbed me from behind, tightening his arms around my neck. As I tried to rip his arms off, he picked me up off the floor, choking me. The one with the red scarf then tried to punch me again, hoping he would get me this time with the help of his friend. I got a tough one straight into my gut and felt the wind get knocked right out of me. He reeled in for another punch as I was trying to regain my breath.

I pulled forward and found my feet on the ground again. Then I flipped Blue over my back and head, grabbing tight onto his arms, and tossed him into Red. They fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Green made his presence known by throwing a variety of punches and kicks in my direction while his partners tried to find their footing again.

I dodged a lot of the attacks by Green but he managed to get me in the jaw. I jumped back, wiping my mouth, and found the three Hunters hovering over me again. Damn my height.

Then I remembered the waterway. I summoned energy to my fingers and pointed at the water. A ribbon of molecules formed and followed my finger in a whip-like fashion as I swiftly pointed towards my attackers. They held their arms and legs from where the water hit them.

"Hah!" I said triumphantly.

"Curse your magic!" said Red. He lunged towards me but I just wrapped him up in the ribbon of water. Then I tightened the hydrogen bonds between the water molecules and solidified the ribbon even more. Red cried out in crushing pain.

Then I hurled him over my head, as though I was passing a basketball to a player on the other side of the court, and watched him crash into the waterway further upstream with a giant splash. Green and Blue held still for a moment, comprehending what just happened.

"Who's next?"

They didn't move. I found it strange. Then a bolt of electricity shot through me and I found myself unable to move, with only a cry of pain escaping my lips. I fell to the ground in a heap, barely conscious, my body throbbing. There was a fourth Rare Hunter, and this one had a yellow scarf over his mouth and nose. He held a taser in his hands.

'_Where did he come from…'_

I saw the Pharaoh's eyes widen. "Sarah!"

Even now I could hear Strings' evil chuckle. "Finally, a physical weakness," he said. His voice was full of malice. "Bring her to me at once."

The Pharaoh was about to run to me but Marik stopped him.

"If you leave your side of the playing field, you forfeit the match."

The Pharaoh glared at Strings before looking back at me with worry filling his crimson eyes.

I struggled to put my hand up and wave it off dismissively. It felt as though I had been stabbed everywhere. I couldn't feel my body. What was the setting on that taser?

"Don't… worry about me…" I managed to say somehow. "You aren't… supposed to trouble yourself… with that sort of thing…

"Just let me go… it looks like… they were… going to take me… one way or another…"

It included cheating. Who brings a taser to a fist-fight?

"That's right," said Strings. "Like I said, we need to discuss something."

Yellow picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of flour. Because my body was zapped, my hold on the water diminished and Red was let loose from my magic. He rejoined with the group, soaked to the bone. They had grown silent all of a sudden. There were no more cocky remarks even though they won this round.

It meant that this was going to get worse.

"Let Sarah go!" commanded the Pharaoh. There was something in his voice, something I couldn't quite grasp. I wondered what it was. Why would he worry anyways?

Strings was quiet for a moment. Then he smirked - something he hadn't done before.

"Oh… I see… you consider her more than just a Guardian, don't you..."

The Pharaoh was quiet. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I was slowly losing consciousness. My body had never gone through such a thing as electrical shock before and it hurt just to fight and stay awake. I had to recover and quickly. The fight had just begun.

"Marik… this fight is between you and me… leave her out of this!"

"You consider her as a _friend_, don't you!"

"..."

A friend? The Pharaoh… considered me… as a friend…?

"My, my, Pharaoh… you really have lost your touch. She is your _Guardian_ - a _servant_ of the King's. She is _supposed_ to give her life for you. You shouldn't care about such things."

The Pharaoh's fists tightened even more. "No…" he said.

"... What…"

"I said no, Marik! She _is_ my friend and I _will_ fight for her!"

Something burned in my heart.

'_Pharaoh...'_

He considered me… as a friend.

Feeling came back into my fingers. Suddenly I found strength… from his words.

Marik was quiet for a moment. Then he began cackling wickedly.

"Pathetic! Hunters! Bring her to me at once! Let us see what is so special about this Guardian."

The Rare Hunters began walking away. I brought my fists together and slammed the heels of my hands into the back of my captor's neck. He stopped walking and fell to his knees, dropping me beside him. Red, Blue, and Green noticed too late. I jumped back onto my feet and held my hands up in battle stance once again. My chest heaved, trying to work properly again and I could only keep one eye open, but I was still able to fight.

However, I had to be careful of that taser. I couldn't afford another hit. The second time, I won't be conscious.

"If you want to talk about something, come over and invite me yourself," I challenged Marik.

The Pharaoh smirked.

"Pharaoh!" I said. "You can do it! Defeat Marik's Egyptian God card! No matter what happens to me… you have to keep going."

The Pharaoh nodded. "I won't give up, Sarah," he said. "But you shouldn't either."

"Right."

Marik was growing seriously impatient. Strings snapped his fingers. The Rare Hunters immediately lunged towards me.

I took a step back and blocked a punch from Red. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me, shoving him to the floor. Blue tried to trip me but I jumped out of the way. Then I swung my own leg underneath his outstretched one and made him fall as well. Yellow had gotten back up and tried to grab me with the taser still in hand, but I flipped over him, landed behind, and kicked him into the waterway. He dropped the taser before he hit the surface.

There was one missing.

Green came up behind me.

He was the silent one out of all the Rare Hunters here. I could hardly see him around. He grabbed me from behind like Blue did before, but instead of trying to choke me, he held a wet cloth to my mouth. I could smell something weird coming off it and tried to rip myself away from his grip. I tried elbowing him in the side but by the time I could get any real damage done, darkness was slowly rushing upon me. I didn't understand why at first, but then I realized…

Chloroform…

When it came to fighting with me, there weren't any rules set, so Marik got his Rare Hunters to do anything he wanted.

It gave them a reason to play dirty.

No matter how hard I fought, the drowsiness wouldn't go away. I felt darkness swallow my vision. I couldn't fight them off.

Again, the fight had only just started. Already, I was down.

"Pha… raoh…"

I felt myself fall limp in Green's arms. Darkness swallowed my mind.

I forgot how to think.

* * *

I heard my name. It sounded broken. As I continued to watch, with the Rare Hunter's back towards me, I noticed that she ceased fighting. It was then I noticed her arms fall to her sides. The Hunter put something back into his pocket and threw his opponent over his shoulder while his friends came back to him, limping or rubbing their arms.

Why was this happening?

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't fighting back anymore.

She was only trying to help. How could they hurt one of my friends like this?

Yes, I considered her my friend.

At first, it seemed strange to have someone from the past with me. Then I realized that although she didn't have all the answers I was hoping for, her presence made me feel a lot better. I would have had to go through all this fighting alone in the sense of knowing nothing about myself. I had Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan… but someone who knew who I was before I lost my memory… that was something else. _She_ was someone else.

Even though she may not think so right now… she was more to me than just a Guardian.

She was also a friend.

The kind of friend that gave me a bit more comfort in this new world.

It was comforting to know that someone from my past was here with me.

But that small fragment of comfort was now being taken away.

I wanted to run towards her and stop them, but if I did, I would lose my Puzzle and the power we were both trying to protect.

She wouldn't have wanted me to forfeit the match.

But I wanted to run after them at the same time that I didn't want to.

I watched with anxious eyes as the Rare Hunters took her away. She was willing to do so much for me but I couldn't do a thing for her. Was this how it was going to be? I didn't remember what it was like back in Ancient Egypt, and I didn't know how I treated her back then, but I knew that there was something more to a servant of the Pharaoh's. We spent so much time together - didn't that mean something more than just a shield covering the King?

She didn't mention this… but I could tell she wanted us to be friends again.

I wished for a friend too. One from the past. I adored Yugi and the others, but she was someone else - a _childhood_ friend.

And now she was gone.

I stood in silence as they took her away, disappearing over the hill. Strings, behind me, cackled nefariously once again.

I could have yelled at him all day to release her, but I knew he wouldn't. Not until he got this duel.

I felt heated anger grow within me, frustration from not being able to help and rage from having to deal with a madman.

I stared through the cage, feeling as though I was truly forced back by its bars to keep from interfering.

This couldn't have been happening.

"Sarah…" I heard myself say solemnly. I turned to my right to find Yugi looking over the hill stairs with a saddened expression on his usually happy face. Could he feel the helplessness that I felt?

I couldn't find any words to say to him. The situation simply spun out of control far too quickly.

What were they going to do to her...

"We're only going to talk," said Marik with a slight malevolent edge in his voice, as though that wasn't all he had planned. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"... You wished to separate us… that's why it's such a big deal."

Strings didn't say anything, but when I turned back around to face him, his smirk was still there. "I have heard legends saying that you two are stronger when together. Of course, I had to do what was necessary."

Stronger when together?

We were together just now… and we were still unable to ward the Rare Hunters off.

Could it have something to do with our powers?

"You are the Pharaoh whose power I must duel for in order for it to work for me. The Guardian, however, was expendable. I could dispose of her and have no negative side effects whatsoever."

"But if we're stronger together, wouldn't you need her as well?"

"Pharaoh, you would hardly understand the power I'm talking about."

'_That's right… I don't know anything...'_

Yugi shook his head, reading my thoughts. _'You know many things,'_ he said in his calm-natured voice. _'You just need to know more. Sarah is strong. Even though she's been taken away, she won't be gone for long. We'll get her back. But we can't stay down about it.'_

'_You are too right, Aibou...'_ I told him. _'We cannot give up hope.'_

Yugi nodded. Although I felt at fault for not knowing anything, it couldn't have been so. Sarah said I had to do what I had to, and Marik - as a Tomb Keeper - should know as well. I trusted Sarah. She proved herself countless times.

But I still didn't understand...

My hands clenched by my hips. "You said you only _just_ arrived at Battle City…" I said, my voice quiet. "So how did you…"

I stopped with sudden realization. This had nothing to do with him being here.

"You had already sent them out… You had this attack planned from the beginning…"

"I knew Sarah wouldn't have wanted to come willingly so I prepared the little… "welcome party"."

"... What will you do to her…? What do you wish to… "talk" about…?"

Strings shook his head. "That is the least of your concern. You will have plenty of other things to worry about when I set my other pawn pieces into place."

… He couldn't possibly mean…

"Marik…" I said harshly. "I swear, if you…"

Marik laughed. "Slifer! Remind him of your power!"

The enormous sky dragon roared at me once again, the air ripped at my face and clothes. I stared up at it through the bars, wondering how such a beast could exist. Was it stronger than Exodia? I didn't know.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I was up against an unstoppable creature and my friends were now in danger.

This was what Sarah was talking about earlier, but Marik still did it anyway.

I couldn't let him.

I felt warm hands on mine. Yugi was in front of me, gazing up at me with his wide amethyst eyes. They were shining with determination for me.

"Let's beat this guy…" he said.

His words reminded me of what Sarah said before she was taken. Both she and Yugi were counting on me to be strong.

I couldn't let them down.

With a deep breath, I looked up at Slifer with a new gaze.

"I _will_ defeat you… Marik…" I promised.

"You don't make threats here, Pharaoh," said Strings. "I might tell you the location of your Guardian and your friends _if_ you win this duel."

That zapped some energy back into me. "You're on."

I wasn't just fighting to protect the power Marik wanted anymore. I was also fighting for my friends.

And with that sort of thing on the line, I would never want to lose.

Marik laughed again, this time it was a bit quieter. "What did you say about telling you what to do with your Guardian?" he said.

I bared my teeth.

I could never lose to someone like this.

Never.

* * *

**Author's Note:** … -smiles innocently- Oh, hey guys. Don't mind me. Just writing some _depressing _and_ suspenseful_ things here. =D

What did I do! =O Oh no! o_o I really am evil! ='o

But guys. Seriously though. This took me about three weeks to write. I hope it turned out okay. Despite the kidnapping. w

Did I rush the end? I felt like I did. :S But I tried to make it as dramatic as possible. Let me know how it was!

Overall, was it a good chapter? I found it's pretty long. o.o But I suppose it'll make up for my lack of writing. ='3

Ohmygoodness. I just realized.

I came back after a few months of inactivity only to write something like this.

;~;

Review are appreciated! =D

Thank you very much for reading. =3

-runs away laughing evilly-

Enjoy the summer! ='D

_~xyugiohluvrx_

**P.S.** - Remember to like the Facebook page for updates and cool stuff! Just Google "xyugiohluvrx Facebook" and it should be the first link there. Thank you! =)


End file.
